Hawaii
by SBRocket
Summary: (contenu explicite pour lecteur adulte uniquement)


Title: **Hawaii**  
Author: Space Bound Rocket  
Language: French, Rating: Rated: M  
Published: 10-18-11

**Chapitre 1**

**Le jour où ils se sont rencontrés**

**Pov Edward**

-_Edward? Aro souhaite te voir, tu peux y aller maintenant?_

-_Bien sûr, j'y vais tout de suite_. Je souris à Rosalie, _on mange ensemble ce midi_?

_-Oui, je prends ma pause à 14h_

_-Ok, à toute à l'heure alors. _

Je poursuis mon chemin vers le fond du couloir et je frappe doucement à la porte du bureau de mon boss.

_-Oui !_ Sa grosse voix résonne derrière l'épaisse cloison et je rentre dans son grand bureau sans plus de formalité.

_-Bonjour Aro, comment allez-vous? _

_-Très bien Edward, merci_, je prends la franche poignée de main qu'il m'offre et je m'installe dans le fauteuil en cuir face à lui.

_-Alors? Vous-vouliez me voir? _

_-Oui, nous avons un gros poisson cette semaine. _

J'arque un sourcil curieux car il semble vraiment enthousiaste. Et tout le monde sait qu'Aro Volturi enjoué signifie beaucoup de dollars.

_-Renée et Phil Dwyer arrivent demain, ils séjourneront trois semaines. _

_-Phil Dwyer? L'ancien lanceur des Cardinals? L'entraineur des Yankees? _

_-Oui et sa femme Renée, tu sais l'actrice qui joue dans… _

_-Oui, je vois très bien qui elle est. Wow, c'est super de les avoir chez nous! Bon et en quoi puis-je être utile? _

_-Ils viennent ici pour se reposer et passer un maximum de temps ensemble. C'est là que tu interviens. Tu prends Isabella, leur fille, sous ton aile. Tu as carte blanche, elle doit faire tout ce dont elle rêve. _

_-D'accord, qu'aime-t-elle? _

_-Je n'en sais pas plus que ça. Elle a fini le lycée, elle rentre à l'université de … je ne sais plus, peu importe, un truc prestigieux alors sa mère veut qu'elle passe d'agréables vacances. Et ne pas l'avoir dans ses pattes. Alors tu t'occupes de la petite. Si elle veut nager avec les dauphins, tu loues un bateau. Si elle veut trois Escort-boys ou cramer 2000 litres de kérosène avec un hors-bord, tu le fais! Ok? _

_-Ça marche. _

_-Je compte sur toi Edward et si tu ne t'en sors pas, demande à Alice._

_-Ne t'inquiète pas Aro, aucun ado n'est venu à bout de ma patience. _

_-Oui mais je me méfie toujours avec ces gosses de riches. _

_-Ok. Il y avait autre chose? _

_-Non, pour le reste on fait comme d'habitude. _

_-D'accord, bon, j'y retourne. Bonne journée Aro. _

_-Merci, à toi aussi Edward. A plus tard. _

Je quitte le bureau du Padre et je pars immédiatement à la recherche de mon animatrice préférée, ma sœur. Après avoir traversé la grande salle de jeux, la terrasse panoramique et être passé devant le centre de thalasso, je trouve la brunette près de la piscine. Elle explique à des nouveaux arrivants comment se rendre à la plage privée de l'hôtel.

Je la laisse terminer ses recommandations d'usage, attention aux coups de soleil, ne pas consommer trop d'alcool sur la plage et prendre garde s'il y a de grosses vagues car les coraux peuvent couper.

Les touristes s'éloignent et elle se tourne vers moi.

_-Alors? Aro t'a mis au parfum? _

_-Oui, la fille Dwyer. _

_-Swan! Elle s'appelle Isabella Swan! Elle a dix-sept ans et je ne sais rien d'autre alors on devra être réactif. Ils arrivent demain matin. Les Dwyer ont une suite King et la petite sera dans une Queen._

_-Ok, bon, rien de particulier. As-tu vu Jasper aujourd'hui? _

_-Oui, il s'occupe des chevaux à la maison et Emmett passera aux parcs à tortues en début de soirée. _

_-Très bien. Ils sont allés surfer ce matin? _

_-Oui, mais Jasper était trop courbaturé. Apparemment, il n'a pas même pas passé le pic. _

Je ris en pensant à son petit ami qui est aussi mon meilleur ami, quel faignant ! Tout ça parce qu'on a fait une randonnée de trois heures à cheval, hier après-midi.

_-Bon, à plus tard Alice. _

Je retourne vers l'hôtel et après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à l'océan turquoise, j'entre dans le grand hall luxueux pour accueillir le dernier arrivage d'Italiens. Vivement que ma journée se termine.

**Pov Bella**

12h que nous sommes dans cet avion et ça fait exactement douze heures que mon iPod hurle dans mes oreilles alors que j'essaie d'ignorer Phil et Renée qui se lèchent les amygdales sans retenue et que tout le monde les dévisage.

Hawaï? Mais pourquoi? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça? Aller sur une île, pendant trois semaines avec ces deux dévergondés. Je ne comprends pas. J'ai pourtant réussi mes examens avec brio! Ils auraient pu m'offrir trois semaines de vraies vacances. C'est-à-dire, seule, dans le loft de New York avec pour compagnie intéressante mes livres, mon carnet d'écriture et ma guitare. Non, au lieu de ça, ils ont pensé que m'isoler sur une île paradisiaque me ferait du bien et me sortirait de ma bulle. En plus, on aurait pu prendre le jet de Phil si ma mère n'avait pas eu cette lubie de s'arrêter à L.A pour acheter des fringues.

Je soupire pour la trois centième fois et j'essaie de focaliser mon attention sur l'océan qui défile 9000 mètres plus bas. Mais je n'arrive pas à sortir de mon esprit la conversation que j'ai eue avec Charly avant de partir alors que je le suppliais de demander à maman de me laisser à New York, qu'il passerait s'occuper de moi. Mais depuis le dernier crac boursier à croire qu'il vit H24 à Wall Street ! Je me sens trahie et délaissée et ça me fait souffrir. Mais ce n'est pas d'aujourd'hui!

Alors nous nous sommes disputés. Je lui ai raccroché au nez. Encore.

Je baisse le volume dans mon casque et j'ouvre _Les Misérables _de Victor Hugo. Valjean me fait oublier quelques minutes mais lire en français est très éprouvant pour la concentration, surtout que mon niveau n'est pas aussi bon que je le souhaiterais. Mais j'adore cette langue. L'avion amorce sa descente et je suis contente parce que dans moins d'une demi-heure je quitterai l'atmosphère climatisée de la classe affaires et je pourrai enfin me dégourdir les jambes. Je sais que ça va me faire un bien fou et je réprime un petit sourire rien qu'en pensant à la sensation que ça va m'offrir.

On roule dans la limousine et je ne fais même pas attention aux paysages. La joie de quitter la boite en tôle volante a été de bien trop courte durée. Je ne jette même pas un œil à la route qu'on emprunte ou quoi que ce soit, j'envoie juste un message à Hailie. Elle semble soulagée que mon avion ne se soit pas écrasé. Je ne la rassure pas en lui disant que je dois encore en prendre un pour me rendre sur la petite île de Lanai où se trouve l'hôtel Four Seasons. Elle m'envoie un smiley qui tire la langue. Je ris et fourre mon iPhone dans ma poche. Je soupire encore quand je me retrouve à nouveau coincée dans le petit coucou mais j'ai quand même un semblant de sourire quand on survole la ville d'Honolulu et sa magnifique plage bordée de buildings. C'est super beau et je crois que j'achèterai une carte postale de ce genre pour Hailie.

Trois semaines! Bon sang, ça va être long! Pourvu que Phil et Renée ne fassent pas les sangsues pendant tout ce temps. Ma mère choisit ce moment pour glisser ses mains sous le tee-shirt de mon beau père et je grimace alors que lui ronronne comme un gros chat. Répugnant!

Je remonte le volume dans mon casque et je focalise mon attention sur l'imposante bâtisse au bout de l'allée jalonnée d'immenses palmiers qu'on emprunte à bord d'une grosse limousine argentée.

Un homme nous ouvre la porte une fois sur le parvis de l'hôtel de luxe, un autre attrape nos bagages et un dernier nous souhaite la bienvenue en nous indiquant le chemin à prendre. Je suis mes chaperons en trainant des pieds. Méritons-nous vraiment toute cette attention?

Nous nous retrouvons dans un hall immense et deux hôtesses nous sautent dessus. A partir de ce moment, mon cerveau se déconnecte et j'ai juste hâte d'être dans ma chambre.

**Pov Edward**

Mon téléphone vibre dans la poche de mon bermuda alors que je suis en train d'expliquer à une famille hollandaise qu'ils peuvent accéder au spa quand bon leur semble sans supplément sur leur séjour qui est tout inclus. Je m'excuse auprès des clients et je décroche rapidement.

-_Oui?_

-_Edward, Rosalie! Les Dwyer sont arrivés_.

_-Bien, j'arrive. _

Je raccroche et trottine pratiquement jusqu'au hall pour rencontrer la demoiselle dont je vais devoir m'occuper les trois prochaines semaines. Je ne suis pas du tout surpris quand je passe les grandes portes vitrées de découvrir une collection de valises Vuitton, un couple aux lunettes noires dans des vêtements griffés qui sentent l'argent à plein nez.

Ce qui m'étonne plus c'est qu'il n'y pas de trace de la petite. Je contourne le charriot à bagages pour me présenter poliment.

_-Monsieur Dwyer, Madame Dwyer, bienvenue au Four Seasons. Je suis Edward Cullen, c'est moi qui m'occuperai de vous durant votre séjour parmi nous. _

_-Oh formidable !_ Crie Madame Dwyer en remontant ses lunettes dans ses cheveux et en me tendant sa main.

_-C'est un plaisir de vous connaitre, je suis à votre entière disposition et si vous avez le moindre besoin ou n'importe quelle envie, je suis à votre service. _

_-Pour nous ça ira, faudra juste que tu t'occupes de la petite,_ grince Phil Dwyer en me serrant la main. _Elle est passée où encore?_ Il se dévisse le cou et hurle à moitié :

_-Bella? Tu peux venir une minute. _

Je regarde dans la direction qu'a pris son regard et je découvre la petite brune qui soupire en venant vers nous, visiblement contrariée d'être dérangée dans sa contemplation de la vue.

_-Oui Phil?_ Demande-t-elle d'une toute petite voix en soupirant.

_-Voilà Edward, si t'as besoin de quoi que ce soit, c'est à lui que tu t'adresses. _

Je lui souris gentiment et elle me fait un petit sourire forcé avant de reporter son attention sur monsieur Dwyer.

_-Et si tu veux faire quelque chose de particulier, il est là pour t'accompagner, t'emmener où tu veux. _

_-Ah super! Il peut me ramener à New York? _

-_Bella !_ La sermonne sa mère_. Excusez-là, Edward. Elle n'est pas vraiment ravie d'être ici._

Je me racle la gorge avant de répondre.

_-Ce n'est rien Madame Dwyer. Je vais faire tout mon possible pour rendre votre séjour agréable à vous et à Mademoiselle Swan. _

_-Bien, je ne vous en demande pas plus. Nos suites sont prêtes? _

_-Bien sûr! Rosalie, notre hôtesse, va vous conduire. Je passe vous voir au déjeuner pour qu'on planifie quelques sorties si vous désirez visiter l'île. _

_-Non, nous ne sortirons pas pour déjeuner. Par contre tu peux laisser Bella s'installer et passer la voir un peu plus tard pour savoir ce qu'elle veut faire. _

_-Très bien monsieur Dwyer. Mademoiselle Swan? Cela vous convient-il? _

La brunette hausse les épaules. Je la vois clairement remonter le volume de son iPod avant de détourner le regard vers Rosalie qui s'approche avec empressement pour les accompagner à leurs chambres.

Je les regarde s'éloigner avec amusement. Je ne comprendrai jamais rien aux riches! La petite ne semble vraiment pas heureuse d'être ici.

Je ne cherche pas à comprendre plus et je file au bar faire préparer deux cocktails de jus de fruits afin de rejoindre la petite à sa suite pour lui concocter un planning aux petits oignons. La petite brune repartira d'Hawaii avec le sourire et plein de belles images dans la tête, foi de Cullen. Ou alors, elle repartira blasée comme lorsqu'elle est arrivée mais j'aurai tout fait pour ouvrir ses petits yeux de gosse de riches à la beauté de mon pays.

**Pov de Bella**

Je suis la grande blonde dans le couloir de ma suite. Je ne suis pas surprise en découvrant le beau mobilier flambant neuf, l'immense salle de bain immaculée, le jacuzzi, le petit salon, la grande terrasse et la vue sur le parc de l'hôtel. Je ne suis pas étonnée quand la blonde m'annonce que tout est en libre-service, que le service d'étage est disponible H24. Mais par contre elle l'est quand, sans prendre la peine de lui répondre, je lui tends un billet de vingt dollars avec empressement pour qu'elle quitte la chambre. Ce qu'elle fait après m'avoir gentiment remerciée.

Je m'écroule dans l'épais canapé et je fais sauter mes Converses avec le bout de mes pieds. Je sors mon iPhone et je bombarde Hailie de messages. Je lui apprends avec amusement que René m'a payé un Escort-boy pour me distraire. J'imagine sa tête en riant alors qu'elle lirait le mot Escort-boy ».

Elle me répond avec un smiley qui se tord de rire en ajoutant qu'en filant des gros pourboires il ne serait pas trop collant. Elle me demande ensuite si, au moins, il est mignon. Je lui réponds qu'honnêtement je n'ai pas fait attention, qu'il doit avoir vingt-cinq ans. Je loge dans un coin de ma tête l'idée des pourboires et je me replonge dans Hugo.

Trois petit coups à ma porte me sortent de ma concentration. je ne prends pas la peine de me lever et hurle simplement un oui haut et clair pour que Renée l'entende. Elle va me demander si la chambre me plait et va à peine écouter ma réponse. Je soupire rien qu'en y pensant alors que j'entends des pas feutrés sur la moquette.

_-Pardonnez-moi de vous déranger, Mademoiselle_. Le ténor du garçon de compagnie me fait sourire. Il ne semble pas vraiment désolé, sa voix sonne bien trop assurée.

_-Vous ne me dérangez pas_. Je me tourne vers lui et je finis par me redresser parce que penché au-dessus du canapé, j'ai l'impression qu'il fait deux mètres cinquante et ça me met mal à l'aise.

_-Bon tant mieux! Vous pouvez me tutoyer, Mademoiselle Swan. _

_-D'accord, tu peux faire pareil et m'appeler Bella. Alors? C'est quoi le programme?_ Je me lève et me tourne vers la fenêtre. Je contemple le jardin japonais à gauche en attendant sa réponse.

_-C'est à toi de me le dire! Qu'aimerais-tu faire? _

_-Puisque je ne peux pas rentrer à New York, je pense que je vais m'en remettre à toi pour les activités. C'est pour ça que tu es là? _

_-Absolument! Mais j'aimerais savoir ce que tu aimes faire. _

_-Oh, c'est simple! Lire, écouter de la musique et rien. J'aime ne rien faire. _

Il rit et je me tourne vers lui pour voir ce qui a provoqué ce son adorable mais visiblement c'est moi qui le fait rire. J'arque un sourcil cherchant à comprendre et ses yeux verts pétillent.

_-Si tu veux, je peux te faire visiter l'hôtel pour que tu trouves un endroit agréable pour ne rien faire. Mais avant on pourrait prendre un jus de fruit sur la terrasse, si ça te convient._

Je hausse les épaules. C'est vrai qu'un peu de glucose ferait surement taire les grondements de mon estomac.

_-Bien. _

Je le regarde tourner les talons vers l'entrée et il revient une seconde plus tard avec deux grands cocktails et je salive rien qu'à la vue des jolies couleurs orangées et des bonbons enfoncés sur une pique en bois.

Je m'installe à la table en teck et le regarde déposer les verres.

_-Merci… mince ! C'est quoi ton prénom déjà? _

_-Edward. _

_-Ah oui, Edward! Excuse-moi. _

J'attrape directement le bâton et je dévore les fraises Tagada en dissimulant le bonheur qui vient de m'envahir quand le gout acidulé a caressé mes papilles gustatives. J'aime définitivement bien ce garçon. Je ne sais pas si je dois lui préciser que j'aime les bonbons. Non, vaut mieux pas! Il serait capable de m'en amener à toute heure de la journée. Je bois une gorgée du jus de fruit et lui demande :

_-Il y a quoi là-dedans? _

_-Mangue, banane, pamplemousse. Ça te plait? _

Je hausse les épaules pour ne pas crier que ce truc est à damner un saint et que je me prostituerais pour en boire chaque jour. Mais je pense que même les fruits frais à New York ne permettent pas de faire de si bons cocktails.

Je le regarde boire son verre et je ne décèle aucun signe de plaisir sur ses traits. Ses lèvres fines sont restées étirées dans un mince sourire et ses yeux verts n'ont pas lâché les miens. J'ai l'impression qu'il pense à un million de trucs autres que ce cocktail.

_-Alors, Bella? Si je te proposais une sortie cette après-midi en 4x4 autour de l'île, serais-tu partante? _

_-Il y a des choses à voir? _

_-Bien sûr, des tas !_ me répond-il du tac au tac.

_-Comme quoi? _

_-Les falaises, les plages, les montagnes. Ils y a des ilets aussi._

Mes épaules se soulèvent lassivement et je me dis qu'avec un petit hélico on pourrait faire le tour rapidement et ne plus en parler mais je reste polie et je me contente de boire une nouvelle gorgée.

_-Bon si ça ne te tente pas, on peut faire autre chose. _

_-Non, ça me va, faudra bien que je fasse le tour de toute façon. _

_-Ça serait dommage d'être venue jusqu'ici et ne pas avoir visité l'île effectivement._

_-Ok, va pour le 4X4! Je dois être prête à quelle heure? _

_-15H, ça sera bien. Ça nous laissera le temps d'être revenus pour que tu puisses diner avec ta famille. _

_-Je ne dine pas avec ma famille mais ça me semble bien._ Je finis mon verre et je dévore le reste des bonbons. Edward pose sa brochette au centre de la table et je le regarde avec incrédulité.

_-Tu n'aimes pas les bonbons_?

Il rit et pousse la brochette vers moi.

_-Si, mais tu sembles les apprécier plus que moi. _

_-Merci. C'est cool, je te revaudrai ça. C'est juste que je n'ai pas mangé depuis des lustres._

_-Comment ça se fait? _

_-La nourriture dans les avions est immangeable ! _

_-On peut aller déjeuner si tu veux. Ou je peux te faire monter quelque chose. Qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir? _

_-Non. C'est bon, laisse tomber. Je vais descendre de toute façon. Tu me dois faire visiter, c'est ça? _

_-Oui. _

_-Ok, c'est parti. _

Je me lève et récupère mon iPhone sur la table basse. Je saute dans mes Converses et je lui emboite le pas. Il ne parle pas beaucoup et j'en suis plutôt soulagée. Je le suis dans les couloirs alors qu'il me fait traverser toutes les pièces de l'hôtel les trois restaurants, le piano-bar, le pub. Il m'entraine ensuite vers le centre de thalasso, le spa et la piscine couverte. Je ne m'extasie pas plus longtemps sur l'architecture, le mobilier et l'agencement de la bâtisse car tout est vraiment magnifique. Mais à 1700 dollars la nuit ça serait difficile de faire autrement. Une fois sur la terrasse panoramique, il me montre du doigt où se situe le terrain de golf, les écuries, la plage, le centre nautique et j'ai droit à l'inventaire détaillé de toute les activités possibles et inimaginables.

_-Et si je veux juste dormir? C'est possible? _

Il rit en rentrant dans le grand hall.

_-Bien sûr que c'est possible ! Dis-le simplement et je te laisse dormir_.

_-Cool, j'ai cru que tu allais me faire un planning de visites. _

_-Loin de moi cette idée! Ce sont tes vacances, tu fais ce que bon te semble. Je t'explique juste toutes les possibilités. _

_-C'est gentil, je m'en souviendrais. Tu crois que si je demande un sandwich au bar, ils vont me le faire? _

_-Bien sûr, viens! _

Il m'entraine vers le bar et un jeune homme au teint mat nous regarde arriver avec un grand sourire.

_-Jacob, voilà Isabella Swan._

_-Bella voici Jacob, ton barman attitré ! Jake, Bella est mineure donc pas d'alcool, néanmoins je crois qu'elle a faim. _

_-Bien sûr! Que puis-je vous servir Mademoiselle? _

_-Un petit sandwich, si ça ne vous ennuie pas. _

_-Bien sûr que non, ça ne m'ennuie pas. Quel type de sandwich désirez-vous? _

Je hausse les épaules. Tout ce que je veux c'est un truc qui me remplisse le ventre, arrête de faire des chichis ! J'ai envie de hurler mais je me reprends.

_-Ce qui sera le plus simple et le plus rapide pour vous. _

_-Mademoiselle est vraiment prévenante mais je suis à votre entière disposition. Je peux vous suggérer un sandwich au thon grillé sur un lit de patates douces entre deux toasts frottés aux herbes. _

_-Ouais super. _

Je me tourne vers la terrasse et je détaille la piscine. Il fait une chaleur assommante et je piquerais bien une tête. Mais mon maillot de bain est encore dans ma valise et je n'ai toujours pas trouvé le courage de l'ouvrir. Car l'ouvrir signifierait accepter de rester ici. Je devrais le faire. De toute façon, désormais je suis coincée ici et même si je suppliais Charly de m'envoyer son jet, je serais au moins bloquée ici deux jours.

Je soupire à nouveau en mâchouillant l'intérieur de ma joue. Je sors mon iPhone et je vais pour brancher mes écouteurs mais je me rappelle de la présence du jeune homme à côté de moi. Bon, si j'essayais d'être polie un peu pour une fois.

Le jeune Hawaïen derrière le bar m'apporte une petite assiette sur laquelle repose un énorme sandwich et mes yeux s'élargissent à sa vue, la salive inonde ma bouche et je crois même que je me lèche les lèvres.

_-Merci Monsieur, c'est trop cool. Je vous ramène l'assiette tout à l'heure. _

Il hausse les épaules en souriant et me fait signe que ce n'est pas la peine. Je m'éloigne sans demander mon reste mais je pense immédiatement à mon Escort que j'ai laissé en plan. Je pose l'objet de mes désirs sur une des tables du bar et je rejoins Edward près du comptoir. Je sors un Benjamin Franklin et je le pose sur le comptoir.

_-Merci pour la visite Edward. Quinze heures c'est ça? _

_-Absolument ! Je t'attends devant. _

_-Ça marche, à tout à l'heure. _

Je tourne brusquement les talons et je regagne ma suite avec pour seul objectif m'exploser le ventre avec ce truc qui semble divin.

**Pov Edward**

Je ramasse le billet de cent dollars et le glisse dans ma poche tandis que la gamine s'éloigne en trottinant. Visiblement elle avait plus que faim. Je suis soulagé qu'elle ait accepté de sortir sur l'île cette après-midi et je suis aussi content qu'elle laisse de si gros pourboires.

_-Combien de temps elle reste? _

_-Trois semaines._ Jake me sort de ma rêverie.

-_Elle est mignonne_. Je le regarde interloqué.

-_Quoi?_ rit-il devant mon air outré.

-_Elle à 17 ans!_

_-Et alors? Elle est mignonne, elle n'a pas un physique de gamine. T'as vu ses nichons? _

_- Non, je n'ai pas fait attention. Elle est mineure Jacob! Arrête!_ J'ai envie de lui mettre un bonne claque derrière la tête à ce chacal en rut. _Tu sauterais tout ce qui bouge, toi ! Tu ne respectes rien !_

_-Et toi tu ne sautes sur rien du tout alors je compense. A cause de toi j'ai deux fois plus de femmes à combler. _

Je ris en m'éloignant fatigué d'entendre ses bêtises, car, non, il m'arrive de sauter sur des femmes et bien à entendre les cris qu'elles poussent la plupart du temps. Seulement pas sur les clientes contrairement à lui qui devrait se faire virer par Aro avant la fin de la saison quand l'une d'elles se sera plaint de son comportement.

Je rejoins Alice près de l'accueil et elle m'interroge immédiatement sur ma nouvelle mission.

_-Alors comment ça s'est passé? _

Je tire le billet de ma poche et le tends à ma sœur.

_-Pour la boite noire._

Elle le glisse dans sa poche en souriant avec satisfaction.

-_Comment est-elle?_

Je soupire ne sachant pas vraiment quoi répondre.

_-Froide, distante, blasée. Foutue jeunesse dorée! _

_-Oh dommage! Je l'ai aperçue, elle semble gentille en apparence. _

_-Oh, je crois qu'elle l'est! Juste qu'elle n'a pas envie d'être ici et elle le fait bien comprendre. _

_-En tout cas elle semble généreuse. _

_-Ouais et elle est d'accord pour faire le tour de l'île cette après-midi donc je vais essayer d'en profiter pour la sonder, voir ce qu'elle aimerait faire mais pour l'instant je crois juste qu'elle veut qu'on lui fiche la paix. _

_-Edward, petit frère, je suis sure que tu vas la dérider et qu'elle ne voudra plus quitter Lanai après ça. _

_-J'espère. Les Dwyer doivent partir comblés. S'il y a le moindre accroc Aro va péter les plombs. _

_-Ouais mais il t'adore. Il oubliera vite et puis tu as un truc avec les ados. Les gamines t'adorent. _

_-Ouais, on verra. Tu me trouves un 4X4 pour cette après-midi? _

_-C'est comme si c'était fait. Au fait, n'oublie pas, c'est ton tour pour les chevaux ce soir. _

_-Alice! Je n'oublie jamais les chevaux!_

_-Ouais mais tu as oublié l'anniversaire d'Emmett. _

_-C'est aujourd'hui? _

_-Ouais! _

_-Ah merde! Ok, bah je m'arrêterai en ville tout à l'heure. J'emmènerai Bella dans les magasins, je pense que ça la distraira. _

_-Bella? Elle a un petit nom? _

_-Oui, je ne sais pas, elle m'a dit de l'appeler comme ça, alors… c'est joli Bella. _

_-Oui c'est mignon._

_-Bon je te laisse bosser. Je vais voir si tout se passe bien sur la plage. _

_-Ok, à toute! _

Je contourne le bâtiment principal pour me rendre sur la plage. La plupart de nos clients passent leur matinée à lézarder au soleil et je passe entre les transats pour vérifier que personne ne manque de rien. Je propose une sortie à un couple qui me dit ne pas avoir d'idée et j'annonce la soirée country au casino ce soir. Je leur rappelle qu'il y aura des langoustes fraiches au restaurant de l'hôtel au diner et tous mes petits vieux semblent aux anges. Je passe par les cuisines et je discute un petit moment avec mon pote Jasper avant de me faire claquer le dos par une montagne de muscles.

_-Putain Em' ! Bordel arrête de faire ça ! Tu m'as démonté l'épaule, connard ! _

_-Oh! On reste poli dans ma cuisine! _crie Jasper depuis son poste de dressage.

_-Ta gueule Barbie ! Alors Eddy-boy tu as un nouveau bébé à langer il parait? _

_-Oui, la fille des Dwyer. _

_-Oh ouais c'est vrai, ils sont arrivés ! Merde faut pas que je le croise le Vieux sinon il va entendre parler du pays! C'est quoi ces résultats de merdre cette année? _

_-Depuis quand tu soutiens les Yankees? _

_-Depuis que les Dodgers n'ont plus un seul adversaire redoutable. _

Je ris en quittant la cuisine pour aller chercher Rose pour déjeuner. Mais elle refuse poliment prétextant qu'il est trop tôt pour elle. Je me retrouve en tête à tête avec son imbécile de mec qui me raconte ses ennuis avec les filtres des piscines et les problèmes phytosanitaires sur les palmiers du parc alors que Jasper s'active à envoyer son premier service. On reste dans un petit coin pour ne pas gêner sa batterie. Alice nous rejoint en cours de route et elle montre à Emmett le billet.

_-C'est de qui ça?_ Crie-t-il en le lui arrachant des mains.

_-Edward,_ rit-elle en lui reprenant.

_-Mince, je vais repasser animateur ! Qui t'a donné ça? _

_-Mon nouveau bébé._

_-Trop cool, la petite. A cette allure-là, Eddyboy, le nouveau parc à tortues sera sorti de terre avant la saison des pluies. C'est cool mon frère, tu gère! Bon je vous laisse les louveteaux, j'ai des culs à botter. _

Je le regarde se lever en pensant que ses jardiniers vont passer un sale quart d'heure.

Je vois quinze heures arriver après avoir fait le tour des clients dans les trois restaurants. Je suis un peu déçu de ne pas avoir vu les Dwyer. J'aurais aimé savoir ce qu'ils aimeraient faire. Mais je compte sur Alice ou Rosy pour les sonder dès qu'ils sortiront de leur tanière.

J'attends depuis cinq bonnes minutes au volant du Range Rover quand la petite Bella daigne pointer son nez. Je remarque immédiatement qu'elle s'est changée et j'en suis ravi. Elle me donnait chaud en jean. Elle a troqué son top en satin rouge contre un petit débardeur en coton moulant et son pantalon a disparu pour laisser place à un mini short en jean qui laisse ses jambes entièrement nues et bon sang à vingt-mètres elles me paraissent immenses. Je saute du véhicule. Je suis amusé de comprendre pourquoi Jacob l'a trouvé mignonne. En fait, au-delà de son visage d'enfant elle a vraiment un corps de femme et, quand elle arrive à ma hauteur et que je lui ouvre la porte, je me rends compte qu'elle n'est pas si petite que ça. Elle doit bien faire son petit mètre soixante-dix.

Elle grimpe dans le véhicule en me remerciant d'une voix atone et je la rejoins rapidement. Je démarre en lui expliquant ce que nous allons faire et voir. Elle hausse les épaules et je continue mon monologue.

A aucun moment je ne la vois s'extasier ou sourire. Je l'emmène voir des panoramas magnifiques, elle ne sourcille même pas. Les falaises ne l'impressionnent pas et mes blagues ne la font pas rire. Je sonde son visage chaque fois que la route escarpée me laisse un peu de répit et jamais ses traits fins ne se détendent. Elle semble contrariée en permanence et cela m'agace. Je lui propose de nous arrêter à Polihua Beach, un des bijoux de Lanai. Elle hausse encore les épaules et ses yeux sont totalement dénués d'émotion quand nous atteignons la grande plage de sable fin. Elle quitte ses tongs et avance en silence. Elle regarde les montagnes au loin pendant un long moment puis elle fait demi-tour pour retourner à la voiture.

Je la suis vraiment irrité que ces paysages ne suscitent aucune émotion chez elle. Lanai est pour moi la plus belle île du monde et je tuerais pour la conserver telle qu'elle est mais la petite Swan semble bien loin de ma sensibilité. J'imagine qu'elle doit se demander ce que font ses copains à New York, sans elle. J'ai eu dix-sept ans moi aussi et je sais à quel point cette période de la vie peut-être troublante. Mais ça n'a jamais fait de moi une espèce de glaçon.

On remonte dans le 4X4 et je prends la direction de Lanai City. Je dois m'arrêter acheter un truc pour Emmett et j'ai déjà une petite idée. J'en profiterai pour faire visiter la petite ville à Bella même si je me doute que ça va la barber au plus haut point. Je vais expédier ça vite fait et la ramener à sa mère.

**Pov Bella **

Edward me fait la visite guidée de l'île et même si j'ai eu la flemme de décoller mon nez de mon roman je suis contente qu'il ait insisté car les paysages sont vraiment beaux. Pas de quoi s'extasier durant des heures mais je crois que c'est l'endroit le plus merveilleux qui existe sur la planète. Je me fais une note mentale pour Hailie, lui suggérer de googler Polihua Beach.

On se retrouve dans la petite bourgade après deux bonnes heures de route chaotique et on trouve un truc qui ressemble à un centre commercial. Je demande gentiment à Edward si on peut s'arrêter et il me fait que signe que oui avec un grand sourire. Je comprends pas bien d'où lui vient son enthousiasme mais je n'en fais pas état. C'est un homme vraiment gentil et je devrais être reconnaissante qu'il me fasse la conversation et qu'il sourit ainsi alors que moi je lui parle à peine. Mais après tout, il est payé pour faire ça. Je ne devrais pas m'étonner qu'il ait une mine si enjouée.

Il m'ouvre la porte et je le suis dans la petite boutique. Je cherche immédiatement le rayon librairie et je suis contente de voir qu'il y a quelques ouvrages. J'ai lu la plupart mais j'achète _Le bûcher des vanités_ de Tom Wolfe car c'est le seul classique disponible que je ne connais pas.

_-New York te manque à ce point?_ Souffle Edward derrière moi. Surprise par sa réflexion, je marque un petit temps avant de comprendre que l'action du livre se déroule dans la grande pomme.

_-Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. L'as-tu lu? _

_-Oui. _

_-Et alors? Tu as aimé? _

Il hausse les épaules en ricanant et je comprends qu'il se moque de moi car chaque fois qu'il me pose une question je fais ça. Il me tourne le dos et s'éloigne vers les caisses emportant avec lui une bouteille de Whisky.

Nous payons nos achats et je regarde Edward curieusement quand il attache un petit nœud rouge autour du goulot.

_-C'est pour l'anniversaire d'un ami. _

Je trouve ça étrange comme cadeau mais après tout pourquoi pas. Et puis je suis rassurée, j'ai pensé une seconde que mon Escort était alcoolique. Je ne dis rien et reprends ma contemplation du paysage alors qu'on reprend la route. Je suis un peu déçue de voir l'hôtel arriver mais j'ai vraiment besoin d'une douche. Il fait décidément beaucoup trop chaud à Hawaii.

Je saute du véhicule avant qu'Edward ne descende m'ouvrir. Je déteste quand il fait ça. Je me sens impotente. Il me rejoint sur le trottoir. Je fouille dans ma poche arrière et lui tends un benjamin. Il me regarde avec surprise.

_-Pour la ballade. J'ai apprécié, c'était cool merci._ Voyant qu'il ne réagit pas, je roule le billet entre mes doigts et le glisse dans la petite poche sur le devant de son polo.

_-Ravi que ça t'ait plu. _

Je lui fais un petit sourire forcé et je monte les marches pour retrouver le plus rapidement possible le calme de ma chambre.

Bon, finalement, peut-être que grâce à Edward mes vacances ne vont pas être si pourries que ça. Quoique? Non, définitivement non ! Comment je pourrais me sentir bien ici alors que la seule personne qui compte pour moi et pour qui je compte, se trouve à 12 000km.

J'essaie de rappeler Charly en sortant de la douche mais à croire qu'il filtre mes appels. Je lui laisse un énième message et je finis par m'endormir sur le canapé.

**Chapter 2: Chapter 2**

**Chapitre 2**

**Le jour où il l'a vue s'illuminer**

**Pov Edward**

Deux jours que je n'ai pratiquement pas vu Bella. Je sais de source blonde qu'elle n'a pas beaucoup quitté sa chambre et n'a réservé aucune activité. Avant-hier cela ne m'a pas dérangé car j'étais vraiment fatigué de la veille. L'anniversaire d'Emmet a été beaucoup trop arrosé, mais ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on a un quart de siècle. J'ai aperçu la petite sur la plage, un peu en retrait, à l'ombre des arbres et je lui ai proposé d'essayer la planche à voile. Elle a poliment refusé et est remontée dans sa chambre. Hier, j'ai fais appeler sa suite pour qu'elle se joigne à une sortie plongée mais elle a encore refusé.

J'ai croisé les Dwyer au restaurant et ils m'ont fait réserver un voilier. Ils sont partis ce matin, sans leur fille, d'après ma source brune. Visiblement, elle ne dine pas avec eux, ne sort pas avec eux et je me demande bien ce qui cloche dans cette famille. Pourquoi Dwyer lui parle aussi mal et pourquoi sa mère l'ignore complètement. Je ne m'interroge pas plus longtemps et je monte au deuxième étage bien décidé à faire sortir la gosse de sa tanière.

Je frappe à sa porte et sa voix me parvient. J'attends qu'elle vienne m'ouvrir mais au bout de quelques secondes j'entends un «_ entrez _» crié de manière agacée. Je m'exécute.

Elle est vautrée sur le canapé et ne lève même pas les yeux vers moi. Son sac de voyage est toujours près de la porte et semble à peine avoir été touché.

-_Bonjour Bella_.

-_Han, c'est toi? Je croyais que c'était ma mère. Comment ça va? _

_-Bien, merci, ta maman fait une visite en voilier aujourd'hui. _

_-Ah super, ravie de l'apprendre_. Je vois un éclair de tristesse traverser ses prunelles alors que je la regarde surpris.

-_Ils ne te l'ont pas dit? _

_-Non._ Tranche-t-elle en se redressant. _Alors? Que me vaut ta visite? _

-_Je voulais savoir si tu voulais faire quelque chose aujourd'hui. _

_-Non merci._ Elle prend son livre et l'agite à côté de sa tête me montrant clairement son programme. Je déchiffre le titre.

-_Les Misérables? Jamais lu. _

_-Hum, tu devrais, c'est la base. _

_-Tu pourrais me le prêter à l'occasion._

_-Il est en version originale, tu parles français? _

_-Non,_ dis-je penaud, _et toi? _

_-Bof, pas aussi bien que je le souhaiterais. _

_-Je suis certain que c'est une très belle langue. _

_-Elle l'est, crois-moi. _

_-Je te crois, bon alors? Même pas une petite sortie? Un petit tour de jet ski? Je t'emmène dans les ilets si tu veux._

Je la regarde se gratter la tête et se pincer les lèvres. J'ai envie de la prendre par les épaules et la secouer alors que ses yeux font l'aller retour entre la porte et son livre. Elle hésite.

_-Ok, va pour les ilets. Je dois mettre quoi? _

_-Un maillot de bain, tu me rejoins sur la plage? Je vais préparer le matériel._

_-Ok à tout de suite. _

Je quitte la suite satisfait. Elle a dit ok, elle n'a pas juste haussé les épaules, y aurai-t-il du progrès?

Je prépare deux scooters en l'attendant. Je réfléchis au fait que sa mère ne l'ait pas prévenue de leur sortie et ça me fait mal au cœur pour elle. Elle aurait peut-être aimé y aller, même si elle ne l'aurait probablement pas montré. Et je suis mal pour elle car j'ai clairement vu de la tristesse dans ses yeux normalement si dénués d'émotion. Elle n'est définitivement pas faite de glace, je crois juste qu'elle est malheureuse.

Je la regarde approcher la tête basse. Son petit short laisse ses cuisses nues et seuls ses seins sont couverts par un petit bikini bleu pâle laissant son ventre parfaitement plat et sa fine taille exposée aux rayons du soleil. C'est vraiment une très jolie jeune femme. Jacob baverait comme une limace en la voyant ainsi. Je lui souris alors qu'elle attache ses grandes boucles brunes avec un petit élastique. Ça semble compliqué, elle fronce les sourcils en rajustant ses mèches.

_-Je dois conduire?_ Lance-t-elle, mordant ses lèvres et fixant les deux engins.

_-Oui, pourquoi? _

_-Je ne suis pas sure que… Edward je suis désolée, je vais retourner dans ma chambre, finalement je n'ai pas très envie de sortir. _

_-Tu ne veux pas sortir ou tu ne veux pas conduire? _

_-Heu… conduire, ça ne me dit rien. Je suis désolée, je t'ai tout fait sortir pour rien. _

_-Il n'y a pas de problème Bella. Si tu veux, tu peux monter derrière moi. Mais ce n'est pas difficile, vraiment. _

_-Non, ça ne me tente pas, je m'excuse. _

_-Allez Bella, je t'emmène si vraiment ça t'ennuie de piloter. _

_-Ça ne te dérange pas? _

_-Bien sûr que non! Tu sais nager? _

_-Oui, ça va, je m'en sors. _

_-Ok, alors pas de gilet de sauvetage. Allez grimpe!_ Je pousse le scooter à l'eau et Bella enlève délicatement ses tongs. Je les glisse dans le coffre étanche, elle me tend son portable.

_-Tu peux mettre ça aussi? _

Je m'exécute en riant.

_-Tu l'emmènes toujours partout?_

_-On ne sait jamais._ Elle hausse les épaules et s'approche précautionneusement. Elle m'amuse, on dirait une petite poupée de porcelaine. Elle marche sur la pointe des pieds comme pour mouiller le moins possible son corps mais l'eau a quand même atteint ses genoux et je la vois frissonner. Je stabilise l'engin le temps qu'elle se hisse.

Je grimpe moi aussi sur le scooter et me glisse entre elle et le guidon. Je tourne la tête vers elle et lui donne les instructions.

_-Tu as des poignées sous toi sur les côtés, si tu veux te tenir. Tu peux aussi t'accrocher à moi._

_-Ok_, couine-t-elle en cherchant des yeux les poignées. Elle s'y agrippe et tire un peu dessus pour en tester la solidité. _Tu ne vas pas trop vite, hein? _

_-Non t'en fais pas. Je suis sûr que tu vas adorer. T'es prête? _

Elle ne répond pas et j'imagine qu'elle a haussé les épaules. Je démarre l'engin et je pars doucement vers le large. Les premières vagues nous secouent un peu. Je longe la plage pour prendre une zone où elles sont moins hautes. On passe le pic et j'accélère un peu.

_-Ça va Bella? _

Pas de réponse. Je tourne la tête un peu vers elle alors qu'on passe entre les grands voiliers et les yachts qui sont au mouillage dans la baie. Elle semble apprécier la balade. J'accélère encore un peu quand l'océan s'étend devant nous vierge de toute embarcation.

_-Toujours là Petite? _

_-Oui ça va. _

_-D'accord, accroche-toi! _

Je mets un quart de tour à la poignée et l'engin décolle légèrement de l'avant. J'entends un petit cri s'échapper de la gorge de ma passagère et ses mains viennent s'agripper à mon ventre.

_-Ça te plait?_

_-Ouais c'est cool, accélère!_

Je suis séché. Pour quelqu'un qui semblait avoir la trouille! Ses doigts se resserrent sur mes abdominaux et j'envoie la purée quand je sens qu'elle est bien accrochée à mon corps. Son visage se loge entre mes omoplates quand le scooter bondit sur la surface lisse à toute vitesse et que les embruns lui giflent certainement le visage.

_-C'est trop bon!_ hurle-t-elle dans ma nuque.

Je souris de toutes mes dents et j'accélère encore en prenant le cap d'un ilot que je connais bien. Je suis vraiment content, c'est la première fois que je la vois, du moins que je l'entends réagir à quelque chose.

Nous atteignons la petite île déserte quelques minutes après et je coupe le moteur alors qu'on est lancé à toute allure. Je laisse l'engin dériver. Il perd rapidement de la vitesse.

_-Waaa! C'était top! Merci Edward._

_-De rien._ Je sens ses doigts se décrisper de mon polo trempé. Quel con de ne pas l'avoir enlevé!

Comme si je lui en avais donné l'ordre le jet ski se rapproche de la plage et je saute dans l'eau quand la coque touche le fond. Bella fait de même et je le tire vers le bord alors qu'elle s'éloigne déjà sur le sable blanc, les cheveux au vent. Je me laisse distraire une seconde par ses délicieuses petites fesses et je me colle une gifle mentale.

Une fois le scooter bien en sécurité au bord, je la rejoins alors qu'elle vient de s'effondrer sur le sable. Je me penche au dessus d'elle et je ris en voyant son visage rougi. Elle ouvre les yeux quand mon corps fait de l'ombre sur son visage. Elle ouvre la bouche et je crois qu'elle va dire quelque chose mais finalement rien ne sort de sa bouche et elle se relève.

_-Alors? On fait quoi ici? _

_-Rien_. Je m'assois à l'endroit où elle était et je contemple l'océan.

_-Comment ça rien? On est venu ici pourquoi? _

_-Je ne sais pas, il fallait bien un but! Je croyais que tu aimais rien faire!_ Je me tourne vers elle et elle me regarde avec étonnement.

_-Je te taquine Bella. On peut faire le tour si tu veux, on voit Honolulu depuis l'autre côté de l'île. _

Elle hausse les épaules, alors je me lève et lui indique la direction à prendre. L'ile ne fait pas plus de cent mètres de long et cinquante mètres de large alors comme nous n'avons pas remis nos chaussures, je l'entraine par la plage pour éviter qu'elle se pique la voute plantaire dans la végétation qui jalonne le milieu de l'ilot.

On marche en silence et ça ne me pèse pas. L'endroit est vraiment paisible et je suis content qu'elle ne soit pas comme toutes ces adolescentes qui déblatèrent à tort et à travers sur leurs petits problèmes de nanas. Non, Bella n'est pas comme ça visiblement. Elle semble très renfermée et très malheureuse. J'observe discrètement son visage et je ne décèle absolument rien. Ses traits sont complètement stoïques. Elle ne semble pas contrariée, ni heureuse, juste blasée, lassée de la vie. Je finis par la lâcher du regard parce que ça risque de l'agacer et je gagne le bord de l'eau pour marcher les pieds au frais. Bella reste sur le sable brulant et ça n'a pas l'air de la déranger. On contourne un bosquet de palmiers et je l'entends jurer.

_-Oh putain!_ Je me tourne vers elle et je découvre son visage. Pour la première fois, elle sourit! Un de ces vrais et francs sourires, celui d'un gosse devant un cadeau de Noël. Elle tourne son visage vers moi et je vois ses dents, blanches, parfaitement alignées et ce qui me surprend le plus, c'est la vie dans ses yeux qui brillent de mille feux.

_-T'as vu?_ Elle me montre quelque chose du doigt mais je suis fasciné par son visage, elle est trop mignonne.

_-Regarde!_ crie-t-elle alors que je fais vraiment un blocage. Je finis par tourner la tête et je découvre une grosse tortue verte à une dizaine de mètres devant nous.

_-Oh! Beau spécimen!_

A vue de nez, c'est une femelle. Elle doit faire dans les 80 cm et une petite centaine de kilos. Elle prend le soleil visiblement. Je ne suis pas surpris, ce n'est pas rare d'en voir à cette époque.

_-Tu veux qu'on s'approche?_

_-C'est pas dangereux?_

_-Non, mais il faut y aller doucement pour ne pas la déranger._

_-Oh Edward c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie_! Je me tourne vers elle sous le choc alors que son visage est toujours aussi illuminé et je retire ce que j'ai dit. Ce n'est pas une jolie jeune fille non c'est carrément une belle fille. D'où sort ce sourire?

_-On dirait que tu aimes beaucoup les tortues._

_-Oui! Je les adore! C'est mon animal préféré_. C'est à mon tour de sourire comme un gosse. J'ai réussi à savoir au moins une chose à propos d'elle et pas n'importe laquelle. Elle aime les tortues! On fait quelques pas lentement vers la bête et Bella ne la quitte pas des yeux.

_-Elle est magnifique! Regarde-là. _

_-Oui, c'est une belle femelle. On en voit souvent par ici, mais c'est rare qu'elles sortent de l'eau à cette époque. Son nom latin est chélonia mydas, elles vivent en moyenne 80 ans et peuvent peser jusqu'à 150 kilos. _

_-Je sais!_ me coupe-t-elle en s'approchant encore de quelques pas. Elle s'agenouille et la regarde sous toutes les coutures. Je la laisse dans son moment d'extase en cherchant une éventuelle balise ou bague qu'on aurait posé mais visiblement la demoiselle ne nous a pas été présentée. Sa carapace semble indemne et je ne vois pas de signe d'attaque parasitaire quelconque.

_-Tu sais qu'elles peuvent faire plus de mille kilomètres pour venir pondre et elles reviennent toujours là où elles sont nées pour le faire?_

_-Oui_, je ris et elle arque un sourcil, je m'explique :

_-Tu sais Bella, je ne suis pas qu'un animateur d'hôtel, j'ai aussi un diplôme universitaire de biologie marine et je suis un spécialiste des tortues de mer. _

-_Oh vraiment?_ Elle tourne son regard vers moi et pour la première fois elle me regarde vraiment. Son œil est vif et elle semble vraiment intéressée.

_-Oui, et si tu veux voir d'autres tortues, des Luths, des Carets ou des Olivâtres, je peux t'emmener à notre association. Ma famille, mes amis et moi, on participe à un plan de sauvegarde._

_-Quoi? Vraiment, pour de vrai?_ Je ris devant son enthousiasme et je ris de moi-même en prenant conscience que cette petite écervelée partage la même passion que moi.

_-Oh Edward j'adorerais! S'il te plait, s'il te plait!_ Couine-t-elle en faisant une prière face à moi.

_-Bien sûr Bella, pas besoin de me supplier, on fait ce que tu veux. _

_-Oh Edward! Tu fais de mes vacances un rêve! _

Je m'étouffe à moitié en riant de bon cœur. Ça me fait vraiment plaisir de faire briller ses yeux et quels yeux! Elle a les plus beaux yeux noisette qu'il m'ait été donné de voir. Un vrai délice de chocolat fondu tirant sur l'ambre foncé.

Son attention reste focalisée sur la tortue et moi sur son visage. Je me sens vraiment serein tout d'un coup et je réfléchis à tout ce que je pourrais lui montrer à l'association pour que ses yeux ne cessent de briller de cette manière et qu'elle quitte Hawaii avec de belles images en tête. Depuis quand suis-je si altruiste? Ah oui, depuis que je sais que j'aurai une prime si la fille Dwyer part entièrement satisfaite.

_-Bon, on devrait la laisser tranquille, tu ne crois pas?_ murmure-t-elle.

_-Tu as raison Bella, elle nous regarde bizarrement_. En effet la tortue a tourné sa tête vers nous et je sais clairement qu'elle est à deux doigts de rejoindre la mer.

_-N'importe quoi!_ rit Bella en se redressant lentement.

Je la suis alors qu'on contourne un maximum la belle tortue franche et Bella sautille dans l'eau avec amusement. Quand elle voit que je l'observe, elle cesse et se met à rougir en reprenant sa position favorite c'est-à-dire la tête basse et les épaules légèrement voutées.

_-C'est bon Bella! Tu as le droit d'être contente. Vas-y, lâche-toi! _

_-Non, c'est bon, c'est juste que ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir de voir une tortue verte dans son milieu naturel. Je les avais toujours vues dans des aquariums. Elles ne sont pas aussi grosses. _

_-La captivité peut nuire à leur développement_.

Je passe presqu'une heure à décrire le biotope parfait pour les tortues, leur alimentation, leur mode de reproduction. Tout y passe et Bella m'écoute religieusement avec un air fasciné alors qu'on s'est installé face à Honolulu qui finalement est cachée à l'ombre de gros cumulus. Elle semble boire chacune de mes paroles et je suis content qu'elle s'intéresse autant aux chelonias.

Je me demande d'où lui vient cet amour pour ces petites bêtes? Cette question me ronge l'esprit depuis qu'elle me harcèle de questions et j'ai beaucoup trop l'impression de donner un cours. Heureusement qu'elle n'a pas de bloc, je pense qu'elle aurait pris des notes. Je finis de lui expliquer pourquoi la pollution est un réel danger pour la survie de cette espèce et je lui demande de but en blanc.

_-Pourquoi les tortues Bella? _

_-Je ne comprends pas._

_-Pourquoi aimes-tu les tortues?_

_-Parce qu'elles inspirent sagesse et sérénité probablement. Je ne sais pas. Et toi? _

_-Pour les mêmes raisons, tu as oublié la noblesse_.

_-C'est vrai, mais elles sont tellement vulnérables! C'est bien qu'il y ait des gens comme toi._ Sa main vient tapoter la mienne et elle me sourit. _Allez, on rentre?_ Elle bondit sur ses pieds et tape son short pour enlever le sable qui s'est immiscé un peu partout.

_-Tes désirs sont des ordres_.

Nous marchons tranquillement et silencieusement le long de la plage. On rejoint le jet. Je lui tends la clé et elle arque un sourcil.

_-Non, je préfère que ce soit toi. _

Je n'insiste pas et je pousse le scooter à l'eau après avoir enlevé mon polo qui a fini par sécher. Je grimpe sur l'engin et Bella pose sa petite main sur mon épaule pour se hisser derrière moi. Sa main est fraiche et ça m'envoie des frissons.

_-Excuse-moi_, murmure-t-elle en s'installant et en retirant vivement sa main.

_-Il n'y a pas de mal. Tu t'accroches?_

Je sens immédiatement ses petites mains glisser sur la peau de mon ventre et ses doigts s'accrochent durement à mes muscles alors que je mets les gaz et que je nous entraine à vive allure vers Lanai. On passe derrière un yacht et je joue quelques minutes dans les remous qu'il laisse derrière lui. Bella s'accroche et j'entends son rire pour la première fois.

_-Ça te plait?_ Je me tourne un peu vers elle et elle se presse un peu plus contre moi en resserrant sa prise sur mes abdominaux et son visage se colle contre mon épaule. Je remets les gaz pour rentrer le plus vite possible et j'essaie de focaliser mon attention sur autre chose que ses petits doigts qui viennent de s'entrelacer ensemble pour lui offrir une bonne prise sur ma peau. Je crois qu'il faut vraiment que j'ai un rencard ses prochains jours. Je pense à la dernière fois où j'ai eu une aventure et je me dis que ça remonte à bien trop longtemps. J'irai faire un saut à Honolulu pour mon jour de congé en fin de semaine.

Je laisse le scooter sur la plage à l'arrière de l'hôtel et je raccompagne Bella jusqu'au hall principal.

_-Bon alors je t'emmène à l'association demain? _

_-Oui!_

Je la regarde étonné.

_-Je rêve ou tu as dis oui!_

Son visage se renfrogne et elle hausse les épaules. Je ris de plus belle alors que je sens qu'elle plaisante. Elle se retient de sourire en mordant sa joue dans une moue adorable.

_-Ok, on se rejoint ici à 10H?_

Elle hausse les épaules et j'éclate franchement de rire.

_-Ok, à demain Bella, bonne soirée._

_-Merci, toi aussi_. Je vais pour m'éloigner mais elle m'interpelle

_-Oh Edward?_

_-Oui? _

_-Merci pour la ballade, c'était cool. _

_-Je t'en prie Bella, ravi que ça t'ait plu. _

Elle s'éloigne vers les ascenseurs et je quitte l'hôtel serein. Mission accomplie. J'ai déridé Isabella Swan. Il m'aura fallu trois jours mais j'y suis arrivé.

**Pov Bella**

Quand je rentre dans ma suite, la première chose que je fais c'est me jeter sur ma liasse de billets que j'ai déposé dans le coffre fort. J'attrape une enveloppe sur le bureau en manguier massif et je griffonne un petit mot sur le bloc de l'hôtel.

«Merci d'avoir insisté pour la balade, c'était super, Bella»

Je glisse deux billets avec mon petit mot et je descends jusqu'à la réception. La grande blonde sympa m'offre un sourire poli.

_-Mademoiselle Swan, que puis-je pour vous? _

_-Je voudrais voir Edward, s'il vous plait_.

_-Oh! Il a quitté l'hôtel, mais Alice est encore là, de quoi avez-vous besoin?_

_-Non, rien. Je n'ai besoin de rien, je voulais juste lui donner ça._ Je lui montre l'enveloppe et elle me sourit gentiment.

_-Je lui transmettrai dès son arrivée demain matin si vous voulez bien, à moins que ce ne soit important et je lui fais porter à son domicile. _

_-Non, ce n'est pas important, ça peut attendre. Vous avez un stylo, s'il vous plait?_

_-Bien sûr!_ Elle me tend un stylo bille et j'inscris son prénom sur la face supérieure.

_-Excusez-moi, quel est son nom de famille?_

_-Cullen. C.U.L.L.E.N_.

_-Merci_. Je lui tends l'enveloppe et je remonte à ma suite.

Je me prélasse un long moment dans le bain à remous et je m'affale sur le lit king-size, la musique à fond, fixant le plafond et me remémorant la tortue sur l'îlet et la balade avec Edward. C'était vraiment magique. Jamais je n'avais senti l'adrénaline couler ainsi dans mes veines et je regrette d'avoir refusé de conduire alors que j'en mourrais d'envie. Seulement j'ai eu trop peur que ça tourne mal et qu'on ait un accident. Je ne suis qu'une trouillarde! Hailie n'arrête pas de me le répéter mais c'est plus fort que moi.

Je finis par m'endormir complètement à la masse.

C'est ma mère qui me réveille deux heures plus tard, toute pimpante en criant qu'elle a passé une journée inoubliable. Elle me raconte tout dans le moindre détail et je n'ai qu'une hâte, qu'elle se casse. Elle me demande ce que j'ai fait mais je réponds simplement «jet ski, Edward». Elle semble satisfaite de ma réponse et Phil frappe à la porte grognant qu'il l'attend pour le bain de minuit. Elle s'éclipse après m'avoir embrassée et je soupire de soulagement. J'essaie de me rendormir mais je suis écœurée, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de lui parler de la tortue. Alors j'envoie un message à Hailie. Je lui raconte mon après-midi avec «super escort-boy bien roulé». Je reçois un smiley qui rougit en ricanant bêtement. On finit sur la messagerie instantannée et elle me parle de sa mère qui va encore rentrer en désintox. Je ne la vois pas mais je sais qu'elle pleure à chaudes larmes quand je reçois un smiley qui a les yeux qui coulent.

Je voudrais être à New York avec elle. Je lui dis d'aller à Detroit voir son père mais elle m'annonce qu'il enregistre à L.A pour encore dix jours. Et que d'ici à ce qu'il rentre, il ne lui restera qu'une semaine à patienter. Dans mon dernier message je lui dis que je l'aime, que je pense à elle et qu'elle me manque.

Je m'endors triste pour Hailie, en colère contre Phil et ma mère et culpabilise d'avoir passé une si bonne après-midi.

Le soleil pointe tout juste le bout de son nez sur l'océan quand je quitte ma suite pour aller prendre un petit déjeuner. Je n'ai pas diné hier soir et je crève la faim. Le restaurant est bondée et il y a un boucan du diable. Je quitte la grande salle à la hâte en espérant qu'un barman voudra bien me trouver un petit pain et un jus d'orange au calme.

J'arrive près de la piscine et le grand Hawaïen qui m'a fait mon sandwich en début de semaine m'offre un grand sourire alors qu'il essuie et range des verres.

_-Mademoiselle Swan, bien le bonjour_.

_-Bonjour Jacob_. Je prends un grand tabouret et je le regarde s'affairer.

_-Que puis-je vous servir, Mademoiselle?_

_-J'aimerais un jus de fruit, s'il vous plait et serait-il possible d'avoir un petit truc à manger si ce n'est pas trop vous demander? _

_-Vous pouvez me demander ce que vous voulez, Mademoiselle, je vous suis entièrement dévoué._

Je le regarde presser des fruits frais et en couper en petits morceaux d'un geste habile. Il fait ça à une allure incroyable et je soupire. Moi si je fais ça, il y aura certainement toutes mes phalanges sur la planche à découper.

_-Pourquoi ses soupirs de si bon matin? La journée s'annonce magnifique._

_-Mouais, si vous le dites. _

_-Vous pouvez me tutoyer, Mademoiselle, je ne suis pas si vieux que ça!_

_-Désolée c'est l'habitude, tu peux me dire tu aussi._

_-Alors? Je mets quoi avec ses petits fruits? Hum laissez-moi deviner…_Je le regarde sans amusement pendant qu'il fait le clown. Il est payé pour ça aussi? Il me sort de mes pensées en criant comme un illuminé «_pain au chocolat?_»

Je hausse les épaules, j'ai juste faim.

Il me sort une coupelle pleine de viennoiseries et je le remercie poliment.

Ma journée s'illumine quand je vois le grand Edward arriver dans son short blanc, son polo blanc, lunettes de soleil vissées sur la tête. Quelle délicieuse vision! Je pense aux tortues qu'il doit m'emmener voir.

_-Bonjour Bella_, sourit-il enjoué. Je soupire. Ce type ne se sépare jamais de sa bonne humeur?

_-Salut Edward_.

_-Salut Jake, tu me mets deux cafés, s'il te plait. _

_-Tout de suite. _

_-Bon appétit,_ me sourit-il en me regardant enfourner un petit pain.

_-Hum merci,_ je lui tends la coupelle.

_-Non merci. Alors tu veux le programme d'aujourd'hui, Bella? _

_-Non, je te fais confiance. _

_-Ok. Alors je t'attends dans le hall comme convenu, à tout à l'heure._

_-Moui, à tout' !_ J'avale difficilement ma bouchée et Edward part avec ses cafés sur un petit plateau alors que le serveur le dévisage d'un air mauvais.

Il y a un truc entre eux, j'en suis certaine! Ils ne s'apprécient pas, ça se voit. J'essaie d'imaginer les raisons, un différent au travail? Une fille? Une espèce de racisme entre les Hawaïens purs souche et les blancs qui se sont installés? Ou tout simplement une incompatibilité d'humeur.

Je finis mon petit déjeuner et à mon grand soulagement, le jeune homme ne m'a pas importunée. Non pas qu'il soit désagréable mais je n'ai pas envie de faire semblant. Je traine à travers l'hôtel pour rejoindre Edward et je soupire en voyant ma mère et Phil discuter avec lui. Ils me tournent le dos et Edward, face à moi, me fait un petit signe. Je porte mon doigt à ma bouche et je lui fais signe de se taire. Il me regarde curieusement. Je tapote ma montre, mime le chiffre 5 et désigne l'extérieur. «Dehors dans 5 minutes», s'il n'est pas bête, il devrait saisir. Je m'éclipse discrètement par le couloir du spa.

Je le vois passer les grandes portes quelques minutes plus tard et je baisse le son de mon iPod. Il me désigne le même Range Rover que la veille et je monte sans son aide. Ses manières de serviteur m'exaspèrent! Ce n'est pas mon larbin, c'est juste mon guide. Je prends sur moi et je m'installe dans le fond du siège.

Il prend sa place derrière le volant et me jette un coup d'œil en mettant le contact.

_-Ça va Bella?_ Il me regarde d'un air inquiet et je me demande bien depuis quand mon humeur l'intéresse. Je hausse les épaules, j'en sais trop rien. Est-ce que je vais bien? Je ne crois pas, mais qu'est ce que ça change?

Il contourne l'hôtel par la grande allée et s'engage sur la grande route. On tourne rapidement dans un petit chemin qui mène à la côte. Je regarde le paysage alors qu'Edward roule prudemment pour éviter de secouer le véhicule dans les ornières. Deux grands champs s'étendent de chaque côté du chemin dans lesquels une dizaine de chevaux broutent tranquillement. Ils semblent vraiment paisibles ici.

On débouche dans une petite cour et je souris en voyant les petits bungalows en bois exotique qui parsèment la colline derrière une grande bâtisse en pierre. On dirait un vieux moulin. Je saute du véhicule alors qu'Edward descend aussi. Je lui emboite le pas, il ne prononce pas un mot. On contourne des écuries et on rentre dans une petite maison en bois. Les murs à l'intérieur sont d'un blanc immaculé, le sol est carrelé et une forte odeur de désinfectant me chatouille les narines. Je regarde tout autour de moi car il y a un millier de choses à voir: un gros microscope, une paillasse parfaitement propre, une grande bibliothèque pleine d'ouvrages, de magnifiques photos de tortues Luth, une grosse carapace sous une vitrine avec des ossements, un grand filet de pèche. Je suis sans voix face au temple de la tortue.

**Pov Edward**

J'arrive à l'hôtel un peu en avance pour prendre le café avec Rosalie comme chaque matin. Je file au bar et je suis surpris de voir Bella, seule, assise face à Jacob. Il fait le guignol et j'ai envie de lui faire ravaler son sourire séducteur. Je le connais le lascar et je sais qu'il la drague. Ce qui me rassure, c'est qu'elle l'ignore complètement. Quand j'arrive à leur hauteur, je vois instantanément qu'elle n'est plus dans le même état d'esprit que la veille. Elle a repris son masque de glace et ça me rend triste.

Je lui souhaite un bon appétit et elle me regarde à peine. Je lui demande si elle veut connaitre le programme de la journée mais elle m'envoie sur les roses en me disant juste qu'elle me fait confiance. Je ne sais pas si je dois me réjouir qu'elle s'en remette à moi ou si je dois être énervé qu'elle se fiche de ce qu'on va faire. Je la laisse déjeuner en espérant qu'elle se déride un peu plus tard. J'ai bon espoir maintenant que je sais que c'est possible. Je jette un coup d'œil à Jacob en m'éloignant, le mettant clairement en garde en désignant Bella. Il me jette un regard noir. Je ne me laisse pas démonté, ce n'est pas parce qu'il a seulement deux ou trois ans de plus qu'elle qu'il peut se permettre quoi que ce soit. C'est une cliente et surtout elle est mineure. Aussi jolie soit-elle, elle reste une enfant. Il va falloir qu'il se mette ça dans le crâne le Don Juan à deux balles.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je ne veux pas qu'il pose ses sales pattes sur elle. Je connais trop bien Jake et je n'ai pas envie qu'il lui fasse le coup du beau parleur pour la sauter et l'ignorer ensuite. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle est besoin de ça.

J'offre le café à ma source blonde qui m'explique tout ce qu'il s'est passé depuis mon départ hier soir. Rien de fascinant. Elle boit discrètement son café dans la petite pièce derrière la réception, après qu'elle m'ait tendu une enveloppe. J'arque un sourcil.

_-La petite Swan a laissé ça hier soir. Elle m'a dit que ce n'était pas important. _

J'ouvre l'enveloppe et mes yeux s'écarquillent en découvrant deux cents dollars. Un petit mot est joint à l'argent et c'est pour me remercier. Je ne crache pas sur l'argent mais là, elle exagère! Je suis convaincu qu'elle ne se rend pas compte qu'elle vient de me laisser en 4 jours l'équivalent de deux semaines de paye. Il faut que je le dise à ses parents.

Quand je quitte la réception pour aller la rejoindre dans le hall, je tombe sur les Dwyer qui discutent avec Aro.

-_Monsieur Dwyer, Madame Dwyer, bon matin_.

Ils me font un signe de tête sobre et Aro me laisse avec nos clients.

_-Que puis-je pour vous?_

_-Edward, mon cher,_ me lance madame Dwyer, _nous étions justement en train de demander à monsieur Volturi s'il serait possible de passer, mon mari et moi, quelques jours à Honolulu? _

_-Bien sûr, je vous prépare ça pour la fin de semaine?_

_-Très bien, nous allons à la plage maintenant. Oh! Et comment ça se passe avec Isabella?_ Demande Monsieur Dwyer.

_-Très bien, nous avons fait quelques sorties, elle semble apprécier son séjour. _

_-Vraiment?_ Madame Dwyer arque un sourcil.

_-Oui, je l'emmène visiter une association de protection des tortues aujourd'hui. Ce sujet semble la passionner._

_-Oh c'est pas vrai, c'est reparti! Par pitié, Edward, faites en sorte qu'elle n'en ramène pas une à nouveau. Je hais ses créatures_.

Je réprime une grimace en souriant niaisement.

_-Bien madame, j'y veillerais. Est-ce que je peux vous demander une chose en retour?_

_-Oui._ La grande actrice me toise avec surprise et dédain.

_-Pourriez-vous demandez à Mademoiselle de cesser de me donner de si gros pourboires. Ça me met mal à l'aise. _

La blonde éclate de rire.

_-Pourquoi donc? C'est bien pour ça que vous faites ce métier, n'est-ce pas? _

_-C'est en effet une partie de ma rémunération mais je ne suis pas certain qu'Isabella se rende compte…_

_-Ecoutez-moi Edward, si Bella veut vous donner trois mille dollars chaque fois que vous lui souriez, c'est son problème! C'est son argent. J'ose croire que ma fille à la tête sur les épaules et qu'elle vous donne ce qu'elle juge que vous méritez._

Je vois justement la petite Bella entrer dans le hall et elle se fige quand elle voit sa mère. Je lui fais un petit signe encourageant mais elle me fait signe que non et qu'elle m'attend dans 5 minutes devant. Elle tourne les talons et s'esquive le plus discrètement possible. Visiblement elle ne souhaite pas voir ses accompagnateurs. J'acquiesce aux propos de Madame Dwyer, visiblement les pourboires de sa fille sont le cadet de ses soucis. Je les accompagne à l'accueil pour qu'Alice leur trouve un hôtel et un avion pour Honolulu. Je retrouve la miss sur le parvis. Elle semble toujours aussi triste et je lui demande si elle va bien mais comme d'habitude, elle ne dit rien. Alors je la laisse tranquille et je prends la route, en silence.

Emmener Bella chez moi était une très bonne idée. On est dans le bureau de mon père qui fait aussi office d'accueil et de salle de réunion et déjà ses yeux sont partout. Le moindre détail semblent l'intéresser mais comme d'habitude, elle ne dit rien alors je la laisse. J'appelle Carlisle qui s'occupe des juvéniles à l'arrière du cabinet. C'est une bonne chose qu'il soit là aujourd'hui, Bella va pouvoir le harceler de questions.

_-Papa?_

_-Oui, j'arrive._

Je le vois enlever ses gants et il me suit dans la grande salle.

_-Je te présente Isabella Swan, une cliente de l'hôtel, passionnée de tortues. Bella, voici Carlisle Cullen, notre vétérinaire. Il va te faire faire le tour des parcs. Pose-lui toutes les questions que tu veux. _

_-D'accord. Bonjour Monsieur Cullen, ravie de faire votre connaissance. C'est très aimable à vous de m'accueillir. _

_-Bienvenue chez nous, Mademoiselle_.

Elle lui fait son sourire poli et forcé et le suit alors qu'il lui ouvre la porte. On se dirige jusqu'au premier bassin où s'ébattent des petites olivâtres de moins de trois ans et Bella semble comme une enfant à Disney World. Ses yeux prennent vie, elle sourit pour de vrai et mon cœur s'emplit joie. Elle commence à questionner Carlisle d'abord timidement et quand elle voit qu'il répond avec plaisir, elle se lâche et il lui explique tout un tas de choses. J'en profite pour faire des tests de pH et de dureté de l'eau. Ça sera toujours ça de fait et j'écoute Carlisle d'une oreille distraite, contrairement à Bella qui est très attentive et prend un tas de photos avec son téléphone.

On poursuit notre route et Bella ne se lasse pas. Carlisle fait son job en même temps et Bella apprend vite apparemment. Elle a retenu le nom de toutes les parties qui composent une carapace. Elle réutilise les termes techniques et propose à Carlisle de l'aider. Mon père, toujours en manque de mains, ne refuse pas et on nettoie le grand bassin. Bella semble s'éclater comme une folle à enlever les restes d'algues à la surface de l'eau avec la grande épuisette.

Vers quatorze heures, Carlisle lui demande s'il elle veut se joindre à nous pour déjeuner mais elle refuse poliment car elle ne veut pas déranger. Seulement mon père est têtu et comme elle l'a bien aidé, il insiste pour lui offrir à déjeuner. S'il savait que ses parents pèsent plusieurs millions, il se sentirait surement stupide mais tout travail mérite salaire. Même si dans le cas de Bella, je ne suis pas sûr que s'occuper des tortues soit vraiment un travail tant elle semble apprécier.

On finit dans la maison de mes parents, la seule en dur sur la propriété. Ma mère nous accueille avec surprise. Je lui présente Bella alors qu'on se glisse dans la cuisine où la table est dressée pour deux. Esmée se précipite pour rajouter deux couverts supplémentaires et Bella est vraiment mal à l'aise. Je la rassure en lui expliquant qu'elle a l'habitude des imprévus. Elle ne prononce pratiquement pas un mot si ce n'est quand je l'interroge sur ce qu'elle veut faire ensuite. Elle hausse les épaules mais pour une fois, elle ajoute:

_-Carlisle, si vous avez encore besoin, je serais vraiment ravie de vous aider encore. _

_-C'est très gentil de ta part Isabella, mais nous avons bien avancé ce matin. J'apprécie ta proposition. _

_-D'accord, mais c'est valable tout le temps de mon séjour, si ça ne vous ennuie pas. Je vous promets que je me ferai la plus petite possible._

Mon père éclate de rire et lui lance amusé.

_-D'accord. Tu peux venir ici chaque matin. Je te montrerai quoi faire, mais tu demandes à tes parents d'abord. _

_-Hum, ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça! J'adorerais Monsieur Cullen. _

_-Bien, si c'est ce que tu souhaites. Edward te guidera. _

_-Oh bon sang, c'est génial! _

C'est à mon tour de rire devant son enthousiasme.

**Pov Bella**

On quitte la propriété des Cullen et je suis encore euphorique. Edward, égal à lui-même sourit et ne dit pas grand-chose. Moi j'essaie de repenser à tout ce que j'ai vu et tout ce que j'ai appris pour ramener tous ces souvenirs à New York. Les Cullen sont vraiment super et je comprends d'où Edward tient sa gentillesse. Travailler pour des clients friqués, exigeants et jamais reconnaissants doit être vraiment pesant, mais il reste patient, courtois et gentil. Sa sérénité à toute épreuve me fascine. Je ris en descendant du 4x4. Je devrais le pousser dans ses retranchements, rien qu'une fois, juste pour voir sa tête quand il s'énerve.

_-Bella? Veux-tu que je te conduise à Lanai ou aller à la plage? Y-a-t-il quelque chose qui te ferais plaisir?_

Ravale ta politesse et insulte-moi pour voir. Je lui fais un petit sourire forcé et je le remercie.

_-Non, c'est bon, merci. Je vais aller me reposer. On retourne à l'association demain alors? _

_-Si tu veux, oui. Ton heure sera la mienne à partir du moment où tu préviens tes parents._

Je hausse les sourcils en pensant à ma mère. Pour ce qu'elle doit en avoir à faire!

_-À quelle heure Carlisle commence-t-il? _

_-Vers 8h généralement._

_-Ok ça me va! Je serais prête. Tu les remercieras encore pour le déjeuner. _

_-Je n'y manquerai pas. Tu es sure, tu n'as besoin de rien? _

_-Je m'auto-suffis, t'inquiète! Merci pour ce matin, c'était cool._ Je fouille dans ma poche et lui tends cent dollars. Il grimace en reculant.

_-Non, merci Bella, c'est très gentil de ta part mais je ne peux plus accepter tes pourboires. C'est beaucoup trop. _

Je le regarde perplexe.

_-Je ne comprends pas!_

-_Bella, je ne peux pas! J'ai l'impression de profiter de toi. _

_-Et alors? Faut bien que je serve à quelque chose! Allez, tu passes tout ton temps à te casser la tête pour m'occuper, je te dois bien ça. _

_-Bella, c'est mon travail alors, garde cet argent pour toi. Achète-toi des trucs, fais-toi plaisir, je… _

Je soupire d'agacement.

_-Edward, ce n'est pas le quart de mon argent de poche de la semaine alors tu prends ce billet, tu le mets dans ta poche et toi, tu te fais plaisir! Tu le mérites bien, c'est juste pour te remercier. Fais-toi plaisir, s'il te plait. _

_-Bella, je… non… _

_-Pffff tu me fatigues!_ Sans qu'il n'ait le temps de protester, j'attrape son col et le tire vers moi brusquement. Mes doigts glissent le billet dans la poche de son polo et j'en profite pour caresser ses pectoraux. Vilaine Bella mais Escort-boy trop bien gaulé et sent trop bon. Je recule d'un pas et montre mes mains vides.

_-Envolé! On en parle plus! Bonne après midi, Edward. À demain! _

Je tourne les talons et m'éloigne à la hâte. Je suis certaine qu'il me prend pour une dingue mais je m'en fiche. Il est certainement payé au lance-pierre et il est si gentil que s'il peut se faire plaisir avec ces quelques dollars, je suis satisfaite.

Je retrouve ma suite et je m'installe sur la loveuse en rotin sous la grande ombrière. Je contemple le parc qui s'étend devant et l'océan au loin. Toutes ces couleurs me fascinent! Je n'avais pas fait attention mais toute cette verdure, toutes ces fleurs multicolores, c'est vraiment magnifique! Je finis par m'endormir et je rêve de tortues. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais quand je me réveille, j'ai deux images en tête. La première, celle d'une grande Tortue Luth qui nage en surface alors qu'Edward me sourit et qu'on est assis à l'arrière d'un bateau à observer le chelidé. Et l'autre, celle d'Hailie face aux buildings de Manhattan, en larmes, avec pour seule compagnie sa vieille gouvernante.

Ni une ni deux, je rentre dans ma suite et j'attrape le combiné. Elle ne met pas beaucoup de temps à répondre et c'est vraiment bon d'entendre sa voix. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je ne l'ai pas appelée plus tôt.

Elle pleure un long moment. Elle en veut à la terre entière. Sa vie, c'est vraiment de la merde et je suis contente de ne pas avoir une mère comme la sienne. Ok, ses parents l'aiment plus que tout et font très attention à elle mais je préfère que ma mère m'ignore comme elle le fait plutôt que de l'avoir au téléphone complètement déchirée trois fois par jour, pour l'entendre jurer que ça s'arrangera.

Je finis par pleurer avec elle parce que ça me fait trop de mal l'entendre si malheureuse et c'est au bout d'une heure de discussion entrecoupée de sanglots qu'on retrouve un semblant de moral quand on discute de nos projets. Quand on aura fini Princeton, qu'on sera majeures toutes les deux et qu'on pourra vivre nos vies sans ingérence de la part de nos vieux. Quitte à être fauchées.

Il n'est pas loin de vingt heures quand je raccroche et j'ai l'oreille qui chauffe et qui bourdonne. Je quitte la suite pour prendre un peu l'air et je m'aventure dans le parc de l'hôtel pour trouver un petit endroit sympa pour m'étendre en tête à tête avec Victor Hugo. Seulement la nuit est tombée depuis un petit moment et je me demande s'il n'y aurait pas un petit coin de table éclairé au bar de la plage.

Malheureusement, la plage est déserte. Je ne suis pas vraiment étonnée au final. Il n'y a que des vieux dans cet Hôtel qui doivent être au restaurant à l'heure qu'il est et le reste de la clientèle, ce sont des jeunes mariés qui doivent se bouffer des yeux ou autre chose dans leur suite de luxe.

Je m'installe sur le sable pâle et j'écoute le bruit des vagues en regardant les étoiles. La fraicheur de l'air m'offre une sensation divine sur la peau et je soupire. J'aimerais tellement qu'Hailie soit là, qu'elle voit ce que je vois. La multitude de points lumineux qui se reflètent sur l'étendue d'eau, les falaises sombres au bout de la baie qui contrastent nettement avec le ciel bleu foncé donnant à l'endroit un air un peu terrifiant mais en même temps, elles sont rassurantes. Je pense à Edward. Les falaises me font penser à lui, fort, inébranlable, serein par tout les temps. Si Hailie le voyait elle serait hystérique et hurlerais «il est trop beau» avec sa petite bouche en cœur. Oh Hailie ma belle, si tu savais combien tu me manques et combien je m'inquiète pour toi. Deux larmes roulent sur mes joues et je me sens nulle de craquer toute seule. C'est ensemble qu'on pleure normalement, pas chacune à l'autre bout de la planète. Rien ne va comme ça devrait aller.

**Chapitre 3**

**Le jour où il l'a fait entrer dans sa vie**

**Pov Edward**

Comme prévu, je vais chercher Bella à 8h pétantes et elle m'attend sur le parvis au bout de la grande allée. Elle grimpe dans le véhicule avant que je ne sois descendu et si Aro la voyait faire ça, j'aurais droit à une réflexion.

_-Salut! _murmure-t-elle en attachant sa ceinture.

_-Bonjour Bella. Comment vas-tu ce matin?_

Elle me regarde surprise et de sa petite voix elle me lance un tout petit «_ça va bien et toi?_»

-_Oui, je te remercie. Carlisle t'attend de pied ferme._

-_Tant mieux. Que vas-tu faire pendant que je m'occupe avec ton père? _

_-Je vais vous aider. Comme nous sommes quatre, nous allons en profiter pour faire ce qu'on repoussait depuis trop longtemps par manque de disponibilité et d'effectif! _

_-Ravie de pouvoir aider alors. Qu'allons-nous faire?_

_-Je rêve ou tu viens de me demander ce qui est prévu?_

_-Heu oui, on dirait bien_. Je vois que ma réflexion l'a mise mal à l'aise.

_-Je te taquine Bella, je suis content que tu demandes. Alors, nous allons vider le grand bassin, tu sais celui qui est derrière le dispensaire. Nous allons le nettoyer et le remettre en eau. Mais si ça ne te convient pas, on peut aussi bien faire tout autre chose._

_-Non, non, ça me va. Je suis là pour aider._

_-Ça va prendre un peu de temps et tu risques d'être sale et mouillée. _

_-Et alors? _

_-Alors, je te préviens, c'est tout. Tu peux encore changer d'avis. _

_-J'ai dit à Carlisle que je l'aiderais, je le ferai. Je fais toujours ce que je dis. _

_-Je t'aurai prévenue. _

_-Je ne suis pas une poupée, je devrais survire._

Je ris à sa remarque. J'attends de voir ça car même si elle dit le contraire, à mes yeux c'est une petite poupée fragile et délicate. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi je sens qu'elle va me surprendre.

Je me gare dans la cour de la propriété et Bella s'étire en descendant de la voiture. On dirait qu'elle s'échauffe et ça me fait sourire. Carlisle et Esmée l'accueillent poliment mais surtout chaudement et la brunette fait son premier sourire de la journée.

On prend un café rapide et on se met directement au boulot. Il faut d'abord changer les douze tortues vertes de bassin et Carlisle en profite pour les examiner. Bella suit avec attention chacun de ses gestes et manipule les animaux avec délicatesse et adoration. Elle l'aide du mieux qu'elle peut tandis que ma mère et moi on s'affaire à préparer les doses de nettoyant en surveillant la mise en eau du bassin tampon qui doit accueillir les tortues pendant notre petit ménage.

Trois heures plus tard, Bella est à genoux avec moi au fond du bassin et nous frottons chaque recoin. Elle est toute rouge, elle transpire mais semble encore plus heureuse que la veille. A aucun moment elle ne se plaint, elle ne fait que sourire et je crois bien qu'elle a juste besoin de se sentir utile. Elle me surprend beaucoup. Elle n'a rien d'une poupée avec ses cheveux remontés en queue de cheval, son jean griffé complètement taché de boue et d'algues et les manches de son tee-shirt roulées sur ses épaules laissant ses petits bras fins exposés au soleil qui commence vraiment à cogner.

_-Tu devrais mettre ça sur ta tête Isabella_. La brune lève les yeux vers ma mère qui se tient au bord du bassin en tendant une casquette blanche vers elle.

-_Merci Madame Cullen_. Elle prend le couvre-chef sans rechigner après avoir essuyé ses mains sur son jean. Elle reprend son labeur aussitôt. Une heure de torture plus tard, on remet le bassin en eau et Bella semble satisfaite mais éreintée. Je la regarde s'essuyer le front alors qu'elle s'est assise au bord du bassin qui se remplit et que toute son attention est sur l'eau qui s'échappe du gros tuyau.

_-Ça va Bella? Tu tiens le choc?_

_-Oui, ça va. Regarde!_ Elle me montre ses mains et je me crispe en voyant les ampoules au bout de ses doigts. Elle voit ma grimace et son sourire s'agrandit.

_-C'est la première fois de ma vie que j'ai des ampoules. _Elle rit en frottant le bout de ses doigts.

-_Alors tu as mérité ton repas! Viens on va manger. Emmet a péché des grosses langoustines hier._

_-Hmm! Super_. Elle se lève d'un bond et prend la direction de la maison. _T'es sûr que ça ne dérange pas? _

_-Non, Bella, je te l'ai déjà dit, ils sont ravis que tu sois là. Arrête de faire des manières._

_-C'est toi qui dis ça?_ Réplique-t-elle vraiment outrée et je ne comprends pas bien pourquoi.

_-Je ne fais pas de manières, pourquoi dis-tu ça? _

Elle ne me répond pas et hausse les épaules en fixant le bout de ses tennis blanches, enfin jusqu'à ce matin car maintenant elles sont plutôt marron. Je pousse la porte de la maison de mes parents et elle me suit dans la cuisine. Je médite ses propos mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle dit ça. Bien sûr, je fais des manières avec elle mais je suis payé pour ça. Mon job est de veiller à ce qu'elle soit bien, qu'elle ne manque de rien et qu'elle fasse ce qui lui fait plaisir.

On passe à table et Esmée est d'une gentillesse incroyable avec Bella et Carlisle ne cesse de la remercier et de la complimenter. Elle semble contente d'être là, alors je suis satisfait. Elle continue à poser des questions à Carlisle et je me rends compte qu'elle est très intuitive car ses questions sont toujours pertinentes et elle rebondit sur les propos de mon père avec beaucoup de bon sens.

Ma mère essaie de l'interroger sur sa vie, mais sans succès. J'apprends qu'elle vit à New York mais pas avec ses parents puisqu'elle est à l'internat depuis la petite enfance. Elle rentre à Princeton le mois prochain et elle a choisi finance, économie et gestion. Je suis vraiment surpris par son choix, je pensais qu'elle était plutôt «littéraire».

Bella est maligne et arrive toujours à retourner les questions. Du coup ma mère lui raconte comment nous nous sommes installés à Hawaï, il y a 15 ans, quand Carlisle a obtenu un des postes de vétérinaire à l'institut océanographique d'Honolulu. Nous ne sommes jamais repartis. Elle m'interroge sur mes études et mon travail à l'hôtel. Je lui explique qu'après mon diplôme, je suis allé à la faculté d'Honolulu et que j'ai fait deux ans d'océanographie avant de me spécialiser dans la biologie marine. Je lui parle de ma spécialisation dans l'étude des organismes et des écosystèmes et, comme avec Carlisle, elle boit mes paroles. Cependant elle ne dit absolument rien sur elle et je trouve ça dommage. Je suis certain qu'elle aurait beaucoup de choses intéressantes à dire si elle se livrait un peu. Mais déjà sourire lui coûte alors je l'imagine mal nous déballer sa vie.

L'heure du déjeuner a permis au bassin de se remplir et je montre à Bella comment faire les tests de l'eau. Elle apprend à une vitesse incroyable. Encore deux ou trois matinées dans ce genre et on pourra lui laisser les clés de la boutique. Je lui propose de faire le tour de la propriété car les résultats ne sont pas bons pour remettre les tortues vertes pour le moment. De toute façon l'eau est encore beaucoup trop froide.

Je l'entraine vers les écuries alors qu'elle m'interroge sur les dangers de laisser les tortues vertes dans le bassin tampon. Je lui explique en marchant dans le petit chemin pavé qui mène vers les bungalows.

_-C'est là que tu vis?_ me demande-t-elle alors qu'on approche du petit bungalow en bois vert et blanc.

_-Non, c'est Alice et Jasper qui vivent ici. Le mien est plus haut. _

_-C'est excellent, ça fait très Robinson Crusoé. Alice, c'est l'animatrice de l'hôtel? C'est ça? _

_-Oui, ma sœur. Et Jasper est son petit ami et chef du restaurant de fruits de mer de l'hôtel._

-_Ah d'accord. Et là?_ Bella me désigne le bungalow bleu ciel en contre-bas du bosquet de bananiers.

_-Rosalie, la grande blonde qui tient la réception de l'hôtel. C'est la petite amie d'Emmet, mon cousin qui, lui, est responsable des espaces verts de l'hôtel. Mais tu n'as jamais dû le voir, il travaille très tôt le matin. Il dort à cette heure-ci. _

_-Vous vivez en famille, c'est super. _

_-Ouais c'est chouette et là c'est chez moi_. Je lui indique mon cottage sur la petite colline à une centaine de mètres et elle rit en le désignant.

_-Tu vis là?_ Elle se penche un peu, curieuse, mais la végétation est trop dense et je sais qu'elle ne distingue rien de plus qu'une petite partie de mon bungalow en bois brut.

_-Oui je vis_ _là_, je continue à avancer sur le chemin et elle me suit amusée.

_-C'est vraiment isolé, j'espère que tu as une copine parce que ça doit vraiment être étrange de vivre seul dans la jungle. _

J'éclate de rire. Ce que Bella appelle Jungle est en fait une dizaine de cocotiers, quelques oiseaux de paradis et un massif de bougainvilliers au dessus des fougères arbustives.

_-Je supporte bien l'isolement, ça va._

_-Ce doit être agréable de vivre ici._

_-Ça l'est. Et toi, ça ressemble à quoi où tu vis?_

Elle soupire un grand coup et me lance avec détachement.

_-Ça ne ressemble pas du tout à Hawaii. A qui sont ces chevaux?_ On arrive au niveau des prés et Bella a encore une fois de plus éludé ma question.

_-A nous! Les deux juments grises dans le fond là bas, _je pointe l'enclos de droite, _ce sont les juments de Jasper. La petite c'est Bonny et l'autre c'est Hermosa. C'est la sœur du bai brun qui est là, le cheval de Carlisle, Alpaga mais on l'appelle Pagou. Et là c'est celui d'Esmée,_ je lui montre le grand Alezan qui, oreilles dressées, nous observe avec attention.

_-Il est beau, il s'appelle comment? _

_-Seigneur. _

_-Ça lui va très bien. Et ceux là?_ Bella se tourne vers l'enclos de gauche et on s'approche de la barrière.

_-Là, tu as Thomson, l'étalon de Rosalie_. Le grand appalousa ne nous accorde aucune attention et continue à brouter. Je siffle un grand coup et ma pouliche redresse la tête et s'approche rapidement en trottinant.

_-Wow, il est magnifique celui là. _

_-C'est ma jument, Espérance. Mon petit bébé. _

_-Elle n'a pas l'air d'un bébé, elle est trop belle. _

_-Il faut se méfier des apparences, elle a la morphologie d'une adulte mais dans sa tête c'est encore une enfant. _

Ma jument arrive à notre hauteur et passe sa tête par-dessus la barrière. Je lui flatte l'encolure et elle s'agite quelques secondes. Bella l'observe fascinée et je ne suis pas surpris, c'est l'effet que ma jument a sur beaucoup de gens.

_-Elle est tellement grande, quel âge a-t-elle? _

_-Un peu plus de trois ans. Tu connais un peu les chevaux, Bella? _

_-Non pas du tout. Je peux la caresser? _

_-Bien sûr, viens!_

Je regarde la petite brune s'approcher lentement, comme si elle ne voulait pas l'effrayer et Espérance la regarde avec curiosité. La main de Bella monte doucement avant de se poser sur le chanfrein de ma bête.

_-Elle est toute douce. _

_-Tu es déjà monté à cheval? _

_-Non, jamais. _

_-Voudrais-tu essayer?_

_-J'adorerais. _

_-Vraiment?_ Je regarde Bella surpris. C'est vraiment rare qu'elle accepte quelque chose avec autant d'entrain.

_-Oui vraiment, mais je n'en ai jamais fait, je veux dire, je ne sais pas si j'y arriverai. _

_-T'en fais pas, ce n'est pas sorcier. Je te donne ton premier cours si tu veux. _

_-D'accord. _

_-Ok, viens, on va aller chercher des licols. Je vais te présenter Bessy, la jument d'Emmet. _On reprend le chemin des écuries et je suis tout content. J'espère qu'elle aimera mais avec Bessy ce serait difficile autrement. C'est le cheval le plus gentil qu'il puisse exister.

_-Tu verras, elle est très docile et vraiment tranquille, c'est une petite mamie. _

_-D'accord, tu me diras quoi faire? _

_-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. _

On longe le grand pré qui nous ramène vers la cour.

_-Pourquoi il est tout seul celui là?_ m'interroge Bella.

_-Faust? _Je regarde mon pur sang et je souris. _Parce qu'il ne s'entend pas avec les autres, surtout avec l'entier de Rosalie. Il n'est pas castré non plus et ils ont parfois des petites querelles. Ils sont un peu comme les humains, ils ne sont pas tous compatibles tu sais._

Elle me sourit d'un air entendu, comme si elle comprenait parfaitement de quoi je parle.

J'ouvre la grande porte des écuries et Bella me suit à l'intérieur. Je finis de lui présenter notre cavalerie.

_-Là, ce cheval fou c'est Boy. C'est Emmet qui le monte la plupart du temps mais Rosalie s'en occupe encore beaucoup, tout comme Biver qui est là. Ils sont jeunes et ils font un peu n'importe quoi parfois. Là c'est Urbanite, la jument de ma sœur._

_-Elle est jolie. _

_-Oui et complètement hystérique, comme sa cavalière. Et là c'est Bessy. Bessy voilà Bella. _La petite brune s'approche de la demi-porte en bois et lance avec inquiétude.

_-Wow! Mais elle est immense! _

_-Oui, elle est plutôt grande, mais elle est adorable_. Je prends licol accroché à la porte et rentre dans le box. Je le passe rapidement autour de sa tête et Bella semble toute crispée près de l'entrée.

-_Bella, je te promets qu'elle est vraiment gentille, fais-moi confiance. _

_-Ok. _

-_Tiens, viens, prends-la_. Bella s'approche et prend la longe du bout des doigts. Je prends sa main et la remonte sur la longe pour qu'elle la tienne au plus près de la tête.

_-Alors, tu la tiens bien et tu marches à sa gauche, toujours. Si tu te mets devant elle, elle risque de te marcher sur les pieds. Ok? _

_-D'accord. _

_-Très bien, tu peux l'emmener devant_.

Je la regarde sortir avec la jument. Elle ne semble pas rassurée mais elle prend sur elle pour ne pas le montrer.

Je les suis jusqu'à l'entrée du bâtiment et je montre à Bella comment accrocher un cheval. Le nœud de sécurité n'est pas très compliqué et Bella assimile vite.

_-Tu vois, si pour je ne sais quelle raison quelque chose l'effrayait et qu'elle se mette à tirer, tu peux la détacher facilement._ Je lui montre deux fois comment faire la boucle et elle l'exécute parfaitement.

_-Super. Tiens, tu as des brosses là. Je vous laisse faire connaissance, je vais chercher Faust._

_-Ok._

Je m'éloigne vers les prés en réfléchissant au fait que c'est la première fois que je fais rentrer un des clients de l'hôtel dans ma vie privée. Généralement s'ils viennent sur la propriété c'est pour voir le dispensaire des tortues et les sensibiliser à la protection des espaces maritimes. Mais avec Bella c'est différent. Je ne comprends pas bien pourquoi mais plus les jours passent plus je m'attache à cette gosse qui semble complètement paumée. J'ai vraiment envie de l'aider car la voir s'illuminer quand elle est ici me touche beaucoup. J'ai de plus en plus envie de briser sa carapace aussi épaisse que celle d'une Luth pour voir ce qu'il y a au fond de cette âme qui semble si tourmentée.

**Pov Bella**

Edward s'éloigne chercher son cheval et je me retrouve en tête avec l'immense jument noire de son cousin. Brosse à la main, je me demande bien ce que je suis censée faire et pourquoi j'ai accepté cette proposition. Si je monte là-dessus c'est sûr je vais me briser le cou. Je soupire et je m'approche de l'animal. Elle n'a pas vraiment l'air méchante et quand je me mets à frotter les poils blancs qui parsèment son front, je me rends compte qu'elle somnole. Ses yeux se ferment à intervalles réguliers et son museau descend de plus en plus. Je fais le tour et fais glisser la brosse sur son encolure. C'est vraiment apaisant, elle semble si calme. Je chasse la poussière sur son dos et descends sur ses épaules.

Des claquements de sabots me sortent de mon activité quelques minutes plus tard. Edward s'est changé, il me parait encore plus grand avec son jean et son tee-shirt blanc gris moulant, trop moulant. Je vois ses pectoraux se contracter sous le tissu fin et je me surprends à fantasmer sur lui. Mince, ce n'est pas le moment. Son cheval s'agite et je le vois resserrer sa prise autour du licol alors qu'il murmure d'une voix douce.

_-Faust, doucement, allez, ça va._

Je suis complètement absorbée par le mélange de douceur, de fermeté, de gentillesse qui émane de lui. Ce qui me suffit à quitter son corps parfaitement ciselé des yeux. Je recule un peu quand il arrive à notre hauteur et Bessy a le même réflexe que moi.

_-Il a l'air nerveux ton cheval_.

_-Oui, il l'est. Mais il n'est pas mauvais. Il a juste beaucoup d'énergie à dépenser et je crois qu'il est content de sortir un peu. Bon je vais te montrer comment seller._

Ni une ni deux Edward m'entraine vers l'écurie et me tend du matériel qu'il sort d'une petite pièce sombre. J'attrape la grosse selle western aussi lourde qu'une enclume, un filet en cuir avec un gros mors en acier et après avoir humé l'odeur des lanières, je le regarde se saisir de plusieurs tapis. On ressort aussitôt et je n'ai même pas le temps de m'imprégner de l'odeur de la paille, du cuir, des chevaux tout simplement.

Il m'explique comment bien harnacher un cheval et Bessy parfaitement docile et patiente se laisse faire. Ce qui n'est pas le cas du cheval d'Edward qui ne cesse de tourner et virer sur lui-même. Poussant mon accompagnateur avec ses épaules et lui mettant des coups de queue quand il essaie de chasser les mouches.

_-Bon ok, tiens, mets ça_. Edward me tend un casque de protection et je m'empresse de l'enfiler. Je commence à me sentir fébrile à l'idée de monter sur la grande jument, aussi gentille soit-elle. Il détache la jument et l'entraine un peu plus loin dans le milieu de la cour. Je le suis, la peur au ventre. Mes jambes flageolent et mes mains sont toutes moites. Il doit voir mon trouble et me murmure gentiment.

_-Bella, si tu ne veux pas, ce n'est pas grave_.

Je pense à Hailie. Si elle était là, elle serait déjà montée sur le dos du cheval et se moquerait de moi, la trouillarde.

_-Non, je vais le faire_.

_-Ok alors viens par là, je vais t'aider à monter._ Je regarde les mains d'Edward se nouer entres elles et il se penche en avant.

_-Mets ta cheville entre mes mains_. Je m'exécute et il me propulse en l'air alors que je m'accroche à l'avant de la selle. Je me retrouve sur la grande jument sans vraiment avoir compris comment.

_-Ok Petite, tiens, tu mets les étriers, tu prends les rênes._

J'écoute attentivement les conseils d'Edward et je finis par avancer seule dans la cour avec Bessy qui est d'une douceur incroyable. Edward monte sur son cheval avec souplesse et me rejoint au petit trot.

_-On va jusqu'à la plage?_

Je hausse les épaules et tente tant bien que mal de diriger Bessy vers le chemin. Edward est déjà devant et se retourne vers moi.

_-Réveille-la un peu Bella, donne des petits coups de talons. Elle dort_.

_-Mais je n'ai pas envie de la taper_. Bessy continue sa route tranquillement alors que Faust trotte sur place et il est déjà couvert de sueur. Edward ne semble pas gêné mais je vois les muscles de ses bras tout contractés et je me rends compte qu'il force pour le retenir. Alors, comme il vient de me le dire, je donne des petits coups de talons pour qu'elle accélère un peu. Elle se met à trottiner et je suis secouée comme un pantin.

_-Penche-toi en arrière, accompagne avec ton bassin. Assieds-toi bien sur tes fesses, Bella._

Je m'exécute et je rebondis beaucoup moins. Je suis Edward au petit trot et je prends rapidement confiance. Bessy est vraiment confortable une fois qu'on se cale sur son rythme.

_-Ça va Bella?_ Crie Edward devant moi alors qu'il accélère un peu l'allure. Je stimule un peu la jument avec l'arrière de mes pieds et elle allonge tranquillement l'allure pour suivre Edward.

On débouche sur la plage et je ne pensais pas qu'elle était si près de la propriété. Mais ça ne m'étonne pas. Effectivement la vue sur le Four Seasons est imprenable. Edward s'arrête et je tire un peu sur les rênes pour stopper Bessy.

_-Alors? Ça a été? Ça te plait? _

_-Oui, ça va, mais c'est fatiguant!_ _Je rirais au nez du prochain que j'entends dire que l'équitation n'est pas un sport. _

_-Tu m'étonnes, ce n'est que des a priori. On y va?_

_-Où? _

_-Tu vois la falaise là-bas? _

_-Oui_. Je regarde les grandes falaises qui longent le bout de Manaleh Beach à probablement deux petits kilomètres.

_-Le premier arrivé? _

Quoi? Il veut faire la course?

_-Non! T'es malade! _

_-Allez Bella, viens, ça va être marrant. _

_-Non! T'es dingue! Tu veux faire la course jusqu'à je ne sais pas où alors que c'est la première fois de ma vie que je pose mon cul sur un cheval. Ça va pas? _

Il éclate de rire en s'éloignant vers l'eau. Bessy avance d'elle-même et Edward se tourne vers moi.

_-Je plaisantais Bella. Je ne suis pas inconscient. Mais j'aimerais bien que tu essaies le galop. En plus, Bessy, c'est un vrai fauteuil._

Le cheval d'Edward se met à battre l'eau avec sa patte avant et Edward rit en le guidant un peu plus loin. Bessy reste imperturbable et je la remercie en caressant les poils de sa crinière. Je réfléchis à la proposition d'Edward, je ne suis pas sure de pouvoir faire ça.

-_Alors Bella, on y va?_

_-Je ne sais pas, j'ai la trouille. Ça va vite quand même_.

_-On va y aller tranquille, enfin toi, parce que moi je ne suis pas sûr de réussir à le tenir. Mais t'en fais pas Bessy ne bougera pas une oreille. Et puis même si tu tombes, c'est du sable, tu ne te feras pas mal, je t'assure. _

_-J'aimerais te faire confiance mais je doute d'être capable de faire ça. _

_-Tu ne le sauras jamais tant que tu n'auras pas essayé._

_-C'est vrai mais si ça tourne mal? _

_-Arrête Bella, ça ne tournera pas mal!_

_-Allez viens, si ça va pas, tu cries. Je m'arrêterai. _

_-Ok. _

Edward m'offre un sourire éblouissant et son cheval met un coup de rein ahurissant pour se mettre dans l'axe de la plage. Je regarde au loin et j'essaie de contrôler mes tremblement alors que je le vois partir en trottinant doucement. Je donne deux petits coups et Bessy se met à avancer quelques pas puis elle se met à trotter.

_-Mets-toi bien en arrière Bella_, me lance-t-il alors que j'arrive péniblement à sa hauteur. _Ok, prends tes deux rênes dans ta main droite et attrape le pommeau de la selle devant toi._

Je fais ce qu'il me dit et je me sens tout de suite plus à l'aise car au moins je me tiens à quelque chose pour me pencher en arrière. Le cheval d'Edward change d'allure et je le vois me distancer petit à petit alors que je suis toujours secouée comme un cocotier. Puis d'un coup les pas sous moi changent et le mouvement saccadé se transforme en une ondulation étrange et je me rends compte que je suis au galop. Bessy prend un peu de vitesse et je suis surprise de constater que le galop est bien plus confortable que le trot.

_-Ça va Bella?_

_-Oui!_

Edward me jette un coup d'œil et je le vois se diriger vers l'eau.

Pata clop, pata clop, pata clop, j'ai bien pris le rythme et je tourne un peu ma main pour que Bessy suive Faust jusqu'à l'eau. L'eau fraiche que les sabots de Faust m'envoient, me fait un bien fou et je me laisse complètement aller. Bessy prend un peu plus de vitesse sans que je ne lui demande quoi que ce soit mais ça ne me gène pas, au contraire.

_-Wouhou_!

Je rattrape Edward et le devance presque. Il tourne la tête vers moi et du coin de l'œil je vois qu'il rit et il me crie:

_-Super Bella vas-y._ Comme si Bessy avait senti mon envie d'aller plus vite, je la sens encore accélérer l'allure et Faust aussi va plus vite mais comme il a la moitié des pattes dans l'eau cela gène sa progression. J'éclate de rire et je me laisse entrainer aux anges, avec pour la première fois de ma vie une sensation de liberté incroyable et l'adrénaline dans mes veines m'électrise complètement.

_-Bella redresse toi un peu, rassis-toi, je vais ralentir_. Je fais ce qui le me dit en prenant conscience que je me suis beaucoup penchée en avant. Edward fait de même et on ralentit progressivement l'allure.

_-Tire un peu sur les rênes, Bella_. On repasse au pas et j'éclate littéralement de rire.

_-Wow Edward c'était dément_!

_-Ouais c'était cool! On va rentrer tranquillement si ça ne te dérange pas. Bessy doit souffler un peu. _

Je caresse l'encolure de la jument un long moment alors qu'on longe les majestueuses falaises. Faust est beaucoup plus calme et Edward a même lâché un peu les rennes. Je fais de même. Le soleil commence à descendre alors qu'on prend un chemin un peu chaotique qui coupe à travers bois. Edward me parle de la végétation et de la faune et je l'écoute avec attention. C'est fascinant le nombre de choses qu'il connait à propos de son île. J'aimerais savoir comment il a fait pour apprendre autant de choses. Alors je l'interroge sur sa vie personnelle, pour la première fois, avec un peu de gêne mais c'est plus fort que moi. Je me sens bien avec lui, j'ai confiance alors j'ai de plus en plus envie d'en savoir sur lui.

-_Edward? Je peux te poser une question? _

_-Bien sûr._ Il tire un peu sur ses rênes pour que Faust s'arrête et il se met à ma hauteur.

_-Je comprends pas bien pourquoi tu travailles au Four Seasons. Je veux dire avec toutes tes connaissances, pourquoi tu ne travailles pas dans ton domaine? _

_-Parce qu'à Lanai il n'y a pas de travail Bella et je ne veux pas quitter Lanai et j'ai l'association. Tu sais le boulot à l'hôtel c'est purement alimentaire. _

_-Ah oui, je n'avais pas pensé à ça. Et ça ne te frustre pas?_

_-Non, j'aime ma vie ici. Qui s'en plaindrait franchement? J'ai du boulot, ma famille, mes chevaux et mes tortues. Si j'étais sur l'île principale je pourrais trouver un job au conservatoire maritime ou même dans une association ou un centre de protection mais je n'ai pas envie d'aller vivre à Honolulu. Déjà quand j'étais à la fac, je devenais dingue là-bas alors y vivre à l'année, laisse tomber._

_-Tu ne vas jamais à Honolulu?_

_-Rarement, enfin je m'en passe volontiers. La plupart du temps si j'y vais, c'est pour l'association ou faire un peu la fête, mais je m'en passe bien. Et toi Bella? Pourquoi ce choix d'option à la fac? La finance, ça te plait? _

_-Non, pas vraiment mais qui s'en soucie? Je vais à Princeton parce que c'est l'université privée qui a le plus d'options littéraires._

_-Je comprends pas. Pourquoi ne pas avoir choisi un cursus littéraire alors?_

_-Pour ne pas contrarier mes parents, avoir un boulot qui me permette de vivre et puis faire ce que j'aime à côté. _

-_Tu veux dire que tu as choisi la finance pour faire plaisir à tes parents? _

_-Non pas pour leur faire plaisir, juste pour éviter le conflit._

_-Je ne te suis pas. Tes parents n'accepteraient pas le fait que tu fasses les études qui te plaisent? _

Je me mords l'intérieur de la joue, je suis contrariée. Comment j'ai fait pour laisser la conversation dériver ainsi sur mon cas? C'est moi qui posais les questions. Je dois faire diversion au risque de sortir de mes gonds.

_-Écoute Edward, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de parler de mes parents. Tu vois j'ai une relation assez spéciale avec eux et ce n'est pas un sujet que j'aime aborder._

_-Excuse-moi Bella, je ne voulais pas être indiscret_. Je lui jette un coup d'œil et il semble vraiment désolé.

_-Ah ce n'est pas grave Edward, ne t'excuse pas pour ça. Bon et alors, mis à part les chevaux, ta famille et les tortues, tu fais quoi d'autre dans la vie? _

_-Plein de trucs, du surf avec mon beau frère et mon cousin._

_-C'est le sport national ici._

_-C'est vrai. Je fais pas mal de randonnées aussi, quand j'ai le temps. Mais avec le boulot à l'hôtel et les tortues c'est compliqué. Et toi? Tu as des passions à part la lecture et si ce n'est pas indiscret. _

-_Non, ce n'est pas indiscret. J'écris beaucoup, sinon je ne fais pas du tout d'activité sportive, je n'aime pas trop ça. J'aime le shopping et la musique, c'est banal. _

_-Non, c'est de ton âge. T'écoutes quoi comme musique? _

_-Un peu de tout mais j'aime bien la soul et le Jazz. _

_-Tu as de bons gouts. _

_-Merci._

_-On va prendre le flanc de la colline là, Bella. Il y a un petit fossé et une petite montée, rien de bien difficile. Tu te penches bien en arrière et tout devrait bien se passer. Je passe devant, ok ? _

_-D'accord. _

Edward me dépasse et Bessy le suit dans le petit chemin qui part sur la droite. Une grosse ornière barre la route et Edward se retourne en arrivant près de l'obstacle.

_-Ça va aller, Bella?_

_-Heu… non, je suis censée faire quoi ? _

_-Laisse-la faire. Elle passe souvent par ici. Elle va sauter mais ne panique pas, elle sait ce qu'elle fait. Tu redresses bien tes épaules, tu t'assois bien dans le fond de la selle, prends le pommeau si tu ne le sens pas._

_-Ok. _

Je regarde Edward et Faust sauter le fossé avec facilité et je me dis bêtement que s'il peut le faire, je peux le faire aussi. Je donne un petit coup de talon à Bessy qui avance, j'attrape la selle et me penche en arrière. Je décolle d'un bond et je retombe lourdement sur le dos de la jument, heureusement que je me tenais.

-_Ok Bella, on va grimper un peu maintenant, alors tu t'appuies bien sur tes étriers et cette fois tu te penches en avant, pour limiter le poids sur son arrière-train d'accord. _

_-Ok_. Je regarde comment Edward fait et j'essaie d'imiter sa position alors qu'on monte le chemin sinueux. Je me baisse et me penche pour éviter les branches et quelques minutes plus tard on débouche sur une grande clairière face à la propriété des Cullen.

_-Tiens bien tes rênes Bella! Bessy est parfois un peu pressée de rentrer. _

_-Comment tu fais Edward? _

_-De quoi? _

_-Pour que tout paraisse aussi simple quand c'est toi qui le fais? _

Il rit et me regarde adorablement.

_-J'en sais rien Bella. De quoi tu parles exactement? _

_-Du cheval, par exemple quand tu as sauté le fossé tout à l'heure, c'était comme si tu avais juste fait un pas en avant, quand tu montais la côte, tu avais l'air vraiment à l'aise. _

_-C'est parce que je monte depuis dix ans Bella. Tu aurais l'air aussi à l'aise si tu prenais quelques cours._

_-Bah j'aimerais bien parce que j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être une grosse enclume sur la pauvre Bessy. _

_-Tu n'as rien d'une enclume Bella et dis-toi que d'habitude, c'est mon cousin qui la monte. Il fait probablement trois fois ton poids alors ne t'en fais pas pour Bessy. Mais si tu veux t'améliorer, il y a des chevaux à l'hôtel. Je peux t'inscrire aux sorties ou je peux demander à Rosalie de te donner quelques cours particuliers, avec Bessy, si Emmet est d'accord et tes parents aussi. _

_-Ma mère ne verra même pas mon absence. Si Rosalie et Emmet sont d'accord, ça me plairait beaucoup. Peut-être un sport où je serais douée, qui sait? Mais je ne veux pas aller avec les gens de l'hôtel. _

_-Pourquoi?_

_-Longue histoire. _

_-J'ai tout mon temps_.

Je le regarde avec surprise alors qu'il me fixe avec intensité. Il semble vraiment intéressé par ce que j'ai à lui raconter alors pour lui faire plaisir, probablement, je lui explique.

_-Euh … ouais… Bien. Pour faire court, ma mère est connue dans environ… le monde entier. Donc c'est assez difficile de passer inaperçue quand on va quelque part. Je n'ai pas envie de faire des activités parce que tout simplement soit les gens me dévisagent soit ils me harcèlent de questions à son propos. _

_-Oh d'accord, pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit? _

_-Je ne sais pas. C'est idiot, non? _

_-Non, bien sûr que non, c'est compréhensible. Et bien je vais demander à Rose. Je suis sûr qu'elle sera ravie de te donner des cours particuliers. D'ailleurs elle ne doit pas avoir repris son service du soir. _

Nous atteignons les premiers prés et les chevaux nous regardent avec curiosité. On passe au pied du bungalow d'Edward et je me demande bien à quoi peut ressembler l'endroit où il vit. Je réfléchis rapidement au peu que je sais de lui. Je n'imagine pas un endroit sale et en désordre mais je ne le vois pas non plus comme quelqu'un de maniaque. J'imagine la décoration et ce sont des images de nature qui me viennent. Je vois beaucoup de plantes, du bois brut, quelques bibelots et beaucoup de virilité, des meubles sobres, une odeur d'air marin et de bois brut.

_-On descend Bella? On va aller voir Em' et Rosalie_.

Je sors de mes pensées alors qu'on est près de l'autre bungalow. Edward se retrouve à terre et passe rapidement les rênes par-dessus l'encolure de son cheval avant de les enrouler autour de la rambarde qui longe le petit cottage.

-_Allez Poupée, enlève tes étriers, passe ta jambe par-dessus et laisse-toi glisser_.

Je n'ai même pas le temps de commenter dans ma tête le fait qu'il m'ait appelée «Poupée» mais je sais que ça me plait venant de lui. Parce que c'est affectueux. Me voit-il comme ça? Comme une petite poupée? Je dois probablement l'être. Je me laisse glisser le long de la grosse selle et je sens les grandes mains d'Edward sur mes côtes qui m'encerclent pour ralentir ma descente avant que mes pieds touchent le sol. Je frissonne quand je sens son torse musclé contre mon dos et mes fesses contre ses hanches.

Il s'éloigne rapidement et je constate que j'ai la chair de poule. Je frotte mes avant-bras en le suivant sur la petite terrasse qui longe le bungalow.

La sublime blonde de la réception ouvre la porte moustiquaire et sourit à Edward. Elle écarquille les yeux en me voyant.

_-Ça va Rose? Je ne vous dérange pas?_

_-Heu non_, elle regarde Edward avec plein de questions dans les yeux avant de se tourner vers l'intérieur. _Emmet, c'est Edward et … heu … Bella. _

_-Bella?_ crie une grosse voix étouffée pleine de surprise depuis l'intérieur. Je reste derrière Edward, légèrement en retrait en écoutant des pas lourds résonner précipitamment dans le cottage. Puis un brun à la carrure immense sort en poussant pratiquement Rosalie. Ses yeux noisettes se posent sur moi de haut en bas et je vois la déception dans ses yeux. Il s'attendait à quoi exactement ?

_-Ah!_ fait-il avec amusement, _Bella… Swan? C'est ça? _

_-Heu oui_. Il m'offre un grand sourire.

_-Ravi de vous connaitre je suis Emmet, le cousin d'Edward et aussi le jardinier en chef du Four Seasons. _

_-Tout le plaisir est pour moi et heu… vous semblez doué, le parc est magnifique. _

_-Merci! Faudra pas hésiter à le dire au patron. _

_-Je n'y manquerai pas,_ je réponds timidement alors qu'il passe près de moi et se dirige vers les chevaux.

_-Hey ma fille, qu'est-ce que tu fais là?_ Il s'approche de Bessy et lui flatte l'encolure.

_-J'ai sorti Bessy pour Bella, elle voulait s'essayer à l'équitation. _

_-Oh c'est cool, _reprend le grand brun_, alors ça vous a plu? _

_-Oui, beaucoup et Bessy est vraiment douce et docile._

_-C'est une perle ma princesse!_ Il embrasse le museau de la jument qui ne semble pas vraiment apprécier ses papouilles brutales et se défend en lançant sa tête dans les airs ce qui semble amuser le grand baraqué.

_-Ça c'est très bien passé! Justement, c'est pour ça que je suis là,_ reprend Edward, _Bella aimerait réitérer l'expérience et Rosie, si tu as un peu de temps, ça te dirais de donner quelques cours à Bella? _

La blonde porte son attention sur moi et je vois qu'elle s'est tendue.

_-Oui, pourquoi pas_, lance-t-elle froidement. _Avec Bessy? _

_-C'est ce que j'avais pensé, Em'? _

-_Ouais sans problème, mais tranquille. Elle est plus toute jeune ma fifille!_ Il continue à câliner son animal et la jument ne semble pas vraiment en phase avec lui.

_-Mais pourquoi tu ne l'inscris pas aux écuries de l'hôtel?_ demande la blonde.

_-Bella veut des cours particuliers et je sais que tu es la meilleure pour ça._

_-D'accord, mais si Aro apprend que tu parasites ses activités? _

_-C'est une exception. _

Je vois Edward faire un clin d'œil à Rosalie et je ne sais pas quoi en penser car la blonde se détend immédiatement et m'offre un sourire que je devine parfaitement hypocrite.

_-D'accord, Bella, par contre, je suis vraiment désolée mais mes créneaux horaires disponibles sont assez limités. _

_-Bien sûr, je comprends. _

_-Bien, alors on dit 14H demain? _

_-D'accord, merci beaucoup_.

_-A la fin de ton séjour, tu seras une super cavalière Bella_. Edward me sourit gentiment et je me sens tout de suite mieux. Rosalie me met mal à l'aise.

_-Ouais Rosalie va faire de toi une vraie cowgirl! C'est la meilleure._ Renchérit Emmet.

_-Bon bah merci,_ finit Edward. _On va rentrer les chevaux. On se voit ce soir?_

_-Ouais, à tout à l'heure._

Je suis Edward et Emmet me tend les rênes de Bessy.

_-Tiens, je te la confie_. Il fait une dernière caresse à son cheval et je lui souris poliment.

J'emboite le pas à Edward qui n'est pas remonté sur son cheval.

On se retrouve à l'écurie après avoir marché quelques minutes et je lui demande.

_-Je n'ai pas eu l'impression que Rosalie acceptait de me donner des cours de bon cœur, je me trompe? _

_-Heu… si, si, mais elle manque un peu de temps en ce moment, mais elle est ravie ne t'inquiète pas. _

_-Alors pourquoi as-tu eu besoin d'insister?_

_-Je n'ai pas insisté. _

_-Ah? Alors que signifiait ce clin d'œil?_

Il se fige et se tourne vers moi avant de partir dans un franc éclat de rire.

_-Tu es une très bonne observatrice Bella. Bon, je te dis la vérité mais tu ne le prends pas pour toi, ce n'est pas contre toi._

_-D'accord. Rosalie a du mal avec les clients de l'hôtel. Mais faut la comprendre, elle est en première ligne à l'accueil. Elle gère tous les litiges et on a une clientèle assez exigeante. _

_-Oh et elle pense que c'est une exigence de ma part? Que c'est un caprice? _

_-Probablement._

_-Mais c'est toi qui me l'as proposé! Pourquoi le faire si tu savais que ça la contrarierait? _

_-Ça ne la contrarie pas, c'est…_

_-C'est quoi? Elle me voit comme une gosse de riche capricieuse qui ne veut pas se mélanger au petit peuple dans l'écurie de l'hôtel! A cause de toi! Je ne suis pas comme ça, moi!_

_-Je sais et je lui dirai, ne t'inquiète pas. _

_-Bien! _

_-Bien! _

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me suis emportée. Mais je n'aime pas l'idée que Rosalie m'ait cataloguée juste parce que je suis la fille de Renée Dwyer. Demain, je lui montrerai que je ne suis pas une de ces salles gosses. Je regarde Edward, il desselle Bessy rapidement et la rentre dans son box alors que Faust s'agite près de la rambarde. Je m'approche de l'étalon et lui caresse le bout du nez. Il se laisse faire gentiment et se calme un peu.

Edward s'occupe de son cheval en silence et je m'en veux de lui avoir parlé aussi sèchement, mais ça ne semble pas vraiment l'affecter, il reste juste silencieux désormais.

_-Edward je… excuse-moi. _

Il se tourne vers moi et arque un sourcil.

_-Je n'aurais pas dû te parler de cette façon. _

_-Ouais, peut-être, mais tu m'as dit ce que tu pensais c'est la première fois et j'apprécie. Tu sais Bella, tu peux être franche avec moi. Je veux dire, tu peux te lâcher, je ne te juge pas._

_-Je sais, mais je n'y arrive pas. C'est comme ça, je suis conditionnée pour ça. _

_-Conditionnée pourquoi ? _

_-Pour faire ce qu'on me dit de faire. _

_-Quoi? Mais pourquoi? _

_-Je ne sais pas. C'est comme ça. _Mince j'ai le chic pour tourner les conversations sur des sujets sensibles aujourd'hui. Je tente de faire diversion avant qu'il ne reprenne son interrogatoire.

_-Je peux donner une friandise à Bessy? _

_-Bien sûr, il y a des pommes dans le seau près de la porte_.

Sans demander mon reste, je rentre dans l'écurie fuyant ainsi le regard curieux du bel Edward. Je donne la pomme à la jument en la caressant et je passe un long moment à la contempler. Elle est vraiment magnifique. Elle frotte son museau contre moi, cherchant la caresse et je trouve ça vraiment adorable. Je fais ce qu'elle désire et mes doigts suivent le tracé des muscles de son poitrail. Je ne pensais pas que les chevaux étaient aussi apaisants et fascinants.

_-Bella?_ Edward me fait sursauter. _Je te ramène? _

_-Oui, s'il te plait._

**Chapter 4: Chapter 4**

**Chapitre 4**

**Le jour où elle l'a laissé entrer dans sa vie**

**Pov Edward**

Voilà une semaine que Bella passe toutes ses journées sur la propriété de ma famille. Le matin, je vais la chercher à l'hôtel, elle aide Carlisle quand il n'est pas à Honolulu et sinon c'est Esmée qui prend le relais. Moi j'en profite pour avancer des dossiers en retard comme la demande de fermeture de Manaleh Beach pendant la période de pondaison des tortues franches. Mais je sais que le ministère ne sera pas facile à convaincre et je contacte un maximum d'associations et de gens pour nous soutenir, pendant que j'ai un peu de temps.

Bella déjeune avec nous mais elle est toujours bien silencieuse quand il s'agit de son cas et son comportement commence à m'agacer. Elle pose des millions de questions à tout le monde mais élude toujours celles qui la concernent.

En une semaine, elle connait la vie de tous les membres de la famille Cullen, mis à part Jasper qu'elle n'a pas vu beaucoup et mon petit frère Alec, resté à Honolulu. Mais Emmet et Rosalie se sont pris d'affection pour elle et ça, à la seconde où Bella s'est montrée très humble face aux chevaux et d'un grand respect. Ce qui ne m'a pas surpris. La petite brune n'a rien d'une héritière délurée. Au contraire, elle est calme, vive d'esprit, à l'écoute. Et même si elle ne se livre pas, passer du temps avec elle n'est vraiment pas ennuyant car avec Bella on peut parler de tout. Enfin elle questionne sur tout plutôt. A croire qu'elle a un besoin constant d'apprendre.

Plus les jours passent, plus la petite me fascine, alors je ne compte même plus les heures que je passe en sa compagnie. La seule chose qui me rappelle que c'est un travail, c'est le fait d'aller la chercher tous les matins et de la ramener tous les soirs. Je n'ai même pas pris mon repos hebdomadaire depuis qu'elle est là puisque, grâce à elle, j'ai beaucoup de temps à la maison.

Ce jour-là ne déroge pas à la règle. Bella a aidé Esmée à nourrir les chevaux ce matin. Elle s'est ensuite occupée des tortues et elles ont discuté une bonne heure sur la terrasse en buvant du thé. Je les ai laissées à leur conversation et je suis allé m'occuper jusqu'au déjeuner.

Rosalie est venue chercher Bella vers 14h et elle l'a emmenée sur la plage pour sa séance quotidienne. Elle a fait beaucoup de progrès et Rosalie est d'une patience incroyable. Je l'admire pour ça et Bella est une élève très disciplinée et attentive. Plus je la regarde, plus je vois une petite fille modèle. Elle a 17 ans et j'ai l'impression qu'elle n'en a que douze quand elle interagit avec les gens. Elle est timide, renfermée et très peu sure d'elle, sauf quand on la pousse un peu dans ses retranchements. Là, elle se lâche mais c'est très rare.

Je pense à tout ça en attendant qu'elle ait fini son heure d'équitation pour l'emmener en ville chercher un cadeau digne de ce nom pour une amie comme elle me l'a timidement demandé la veille. Je la vois arriver de loin sur le chemin et je vais l'aider à soigner la jument. Elle semble rayonner et quand je lui demande comment ça s'est passé, elle éclate de rire en me lançant:

_-J'ai galopé sans les mains et les yeux fermés._

Je suis content de la voir pleine d'entrain et son sourire m'émeut beaucoup.

_-C'est bien ça veut dire que tu prends confiance._

_-Oui, tu avais raison, Rose est une prof super. Tu aurais une idée d'un cadeau qui lui ferait plaisir, pour la remercier. Tu la connais bien toi. _

_-Bella, tu la payes déjà grassement pour tes cours. _

_-Je sais mais ce n'est que de l'argent. Je voudrais un truc plus personnel, qui lui fasse vraiment plaisir._

_-Je ne sais pas. Je vais y réfléchir. Je la sonderai. Ça ne presse pas? _

_-Non, je reste encore une semaine._

_-D'accord. Bon, je dois aller aider Esmée à charger deux colis qu'elle veut que j'envoie de Lanai. Je vais chercher mes clés de voiture et on se rejoint dans la cour? _

_-Va aider ta mère, je vais chercher tes clefs. _

_-Ouais, c'est gentil. Elles sont sur la table basse, dans mon bungalow. Quand tu rentres, le salon est à droite. _

_-Ok, à tout'. _

Je la regarde s'éloigner en fermant la sellerie et je regagne la demeure de mes parents. Ma mère me tend les cartons et je les pose délicatement à l'arrière de mon pick-up. Je regarde le ciel un petit moment. Il fait lourd et ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'on ait des orages dans les prochains jours. J'observerai les chevaux avec attention, ils sentent ces choses-là.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, je prends le chemin qui mène à mon cottage car Bella n'en ressort pas et je me demande bien ce qu'elle fait chez moi. Ce n'est pas immense et elle a bien dû trouver les clés. A moins que je ne les aie laissées dans mon bermuda? Non, impossible.

Je grimpe les trois marches qui me séparent de la petite terrasse et je rentre rapidement. Je me fige en voyant Bella assise au sol au milieu de ma pièce de vie.

_-Bella? Ça va?_ Je panique complètement. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a? Je vois son corps se tendre et j'entends un gros reniflement.

_-Bella? Tu t'es fait mal?_ Je m'approche d'elle et je découvre avec horreur son visage baigné de larmes. _Bella? _Je m'accroupis près d'elle et je pose ma main sur son épaule. Pourquoi ne me répond-elle pas? Et pourquoi fixe-t-elle l'aquarium de ma tortue de Floride ainsi? Je regarde son corps et elle ne semble pas blessée, du moins pas physiquement. Je presse son épaule avec inquiétude.

_-J'a… Edw… j'avais la même._

Deux grosses larmes dévalent ses joues et ça me fend le cœur. Des sanglots bloquent ses mots et elle baragouine entre deux respirations erratiques «mère», «balancée», «déteste». Je ne comprends pas grand-chose et je ne sais pas trop quoi faire.

_-Bella,_ je caresse son épaule et elle se laisse tomber sur le côté, sur moi. J'ai juste le temps d'ouvrir mes bras pour la réceptionner et elle se met à vider toutes les larmes de son corps sur mon torse. Je referme mes bras autour d'elle et je la berce en essayant de la calmer.

_-Bella, chut, ça va. _

_-Non,_ couine-t-elle.

_-Chut, pleure tout ce que tu veux Bella. Je suis là._

_-Je la hais, Edward. _

_-Qui ça, Petite? _

_-Ma mère._

_-Oh! Ne dis pas ça Bella! Tu sais ce n'est pas toujours facile de comprendre les parents. Pourquoi dis-tu ça? _

Elle ne répond pas à ma question et s'effondre de plus belle. Je resserre ma prise et la décolle du sol. Elle sera mieux dans mon canapé que par terre. Elle resserre ses mains autour de ma nuque et elle ne me lâche pas quand je la dépose sur les coussins du sofa. Alors je reste près d'elle, attendant qu'elle se calme. De toute façon la voir si mal me retourne l'estomac. Je n'irais pas bien loin, même si elle me le demandait.

Elle pleure un long moment durant lequel je caresse son épaule avec mon pouce et je lui souffle des paroles réconfortantes. Ça a l'air de fonctionner et sa respiration se calme petit à petit.

_-Ça va mieux? _Elle me lâche et son visage quitte mes pectoraux. _Petite, faut pas te mettre dans des états comme ça. _J'essuie ses larmes avec mes pouces.

_-Tu ne sais pas ce qu'elle me fait vivre, Edward._

_-Non, je ne sais pas, explique-moi. _

Elle renifle un coup et ses yeux quittent les miens pour se poser sur mon tee-shirt.

-_Pardon Edward, j'ai tué ton tee-shirt._ Effectivement je trempe littéralement dans ses larmes.

_-C'est pas grave Bella._

_-Pardon, je t'en rachèterai un autre._

_-Mais non, ça va je t'assure. Tu peux inonder tous mes vêtements Bella, aucun problème. _

_-Pourquoi t'es si gentil Edward? _

Je ris nerveusement. Ce n'est pas la première personne à me dire ça.

-_Je sais pas Bella, je suis comme ça et ça n'a rien de gentil de consoler quelqu'un quand il est mal. _

_-Edward? _

_-Oui Petite._

_-Tu sais ce qui me fait le plus mal dans tout ça? _

_-Non. _

_-De te voir avec ta famille. Vous semblez si liés, si proches. Vous vous aimez tellement. Moi je n'ai jamais connu ça et je le connaitrai jamais. Je suis jalouse, j'aurais aimé avoir une mère comme la tienne._

_-Oh Bella je suis désolé, mais je suis certain que tes parents t'aiment. Vous n'avez pas le même mode de vie, c'est tout. _

_-Tu me crois si je te dis que j'ai passé plus de temps à parler avec ton père que je l'ai fait dans ma vie avec le mien. _

_-Je suis désolé Bella, je te prêterais volontiers mes parents, tu sais. Dis-moi, qu'est ce qu'il fait dans la vie ton père? _

_-Il dirige une société de courtage à Wall Street. _

_-Hum d'accord. Ne le prends pas pour toi Petite, il doit juste être très occupé. _

_-La dernière fois que j'ai dormi chez lui c'était l'année de mes dix ans. _

_-Et ta maman Bella? _

_-Ma mère? Elle m'a collé dans une pension pour enfants de bourges la même année. Et elle a jeté ma tortue dans le lac de Central Park. Une Floride, comme la tienne, elle est si belle Edward. Pourquoi tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu en avais une?_

_-Je n'y ai pas pensé Bella. Ça n'est pas venu dans la conversation. Tu m'aurais dit que tu en avais eu une, je t'en aurais parlé. Mais Bella, tu ne parles jamais de toi, est-ce que tu t'en rends compte? _

_-Je sais, on me le reproche tout le temps. _

_-Pourquoi? Pourquoi tu ne parles pas plus, tu ne te confies pas plus. Moi je suis là, je t'écoute. On ne se connait pas depuis longtemps, je sais, mais tu peux me faire confiance._

_-Je sais Edward, je te fais confiance. J'ai juste pas envie d'embêter les gens avec ma vie._

_-Tu ne m'embêtes pas Petite. Ce qui m'embête c'est de voir que tu en as gros sur la patate et que tu ne lâches rien. Allez, dis-moi ce qui cloche dans ta vie, je te parlerais de la mienne ensuite_.

Je saisis sa petite main pour l'encourager et elle m'offre un sourire reconnaissant.

_-Je ne saurais même pas par où commencer. Déjà il y a ce voyage. Ne le prends pas pour toi Edward, je suis super contente de t'avoir rencontré, toi et ta famille et grâce à vous tout est super mais j'avais rien à faire ici! Ce n'est pas ce qui était prévu. _

_-Qu'est ce que tu devais faire?_

_-Je devais rester à New York, avec Hailie. C'est la merde pour elle et je devrais être avec elle. On avait prévu de passer l'été ensemble._

_-Qui est Hailie, Bella? _

_-C'est ma meilleure amie, ma sœur, je ne sais pas, appelle ça comme tu veux. On partage la même chambre d'internat depuis plus de 6 ans. C'est ma seule famille et elle traverse une période super dure et moi je ne suis pas avec elle. Elle est toute seule à New York. Mais quand je te dis toute seule, Edward, c'est toute seule!_

_-Elle n'a pas de famille?_

_-Son père voyage beaucoup et sa mère est dans une maison de repos. Je devais rester avec elle, mais ma mère a décidé de me trainer ici, trois jours avant le départ. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi, elle ne s'intéresse pas à moi, elle me déteste et Phil trouve que je suis trop dans ses pattes dès que je suis avec eux._

_-Bella je suis sûr que ta mère ne te déteste pas. Pourquoi t'avoir payé ce voyage sans ça? _

_-Pour se donner bonne conscience!_

_-Bella, tu sais que beaucoup de gens n'auront jamais les moyens de venir à Hawaii, ce que fait ta mère pour toi c'est… _

_-Non, je t'arrête tout de suite Edward. Elle ne sacrifie rien pour moi. Je suis bien consciente d'être privilégiée mais tu vois ces vacances ont dû couter tout au plus cinquante mille dollars à Phil et Renée, moi y compris. C'est une somme colossale pour beaucoup de gens, j'en ai conscience, vraiment. Mais eux, c'est ce qu'il gagne en une semaine. Ma mère a touché plusieurs millions pour son dernier film alors ne viens pas me parler de privilège ou de sacrifice. Tout ça, ça n'a rien à voir avec l'argent._

-_D'accord, je comprends. Et alors Phil? Tu ne l'aimes pas beaucoup on dirait? _

_-C'est lui qui ne m'aime pas, moi je m'en fiche de lui! Oh mince Edward, je ne sais pas pourquoi je le vis si mal. Je les vois trois fois dans l'année alors je ne devrais pas me plaindre d'autant plus avec tout ce que j'ai. Mais je ne comprends pas Edward, ça me fait mal. _

Les larmes recommencent à perler au coin de ses yeux et je l'attire à nouveau contre mon torse en la serrant contre moi. Elle se laisse faire et son chagrin la submerge à nouveau.

Je suis triste pour elle, car je suis pas du tout étonné de ce qu'elle me raconte. J'avais bien imaginé ce genre de chose. Bella se sent seule et délaissée par sa famille et la seule personne qui compte est au plus mal et elle ne peut pas être auprès d'elle.

Je continue à interroger Bella et, entre crises de larmes et confidences, elle me narre une bonne partie de son enfance et de son adolescence. J'essaie de me mettre à sa place et je me demande quel homme je serais aujourd'hui si j'avais vu mes parents aussi peu qu'elle, si je me sentais toujours de trop dans leurs vies et pas à ma place parmi les gosses de riches.

Elle me parle longuement de son amie Hailie et elle retrouve le sourire quand elle se met à me déballer tous leurs projets d'avenir, une fois qu'elles auront fini la fac. Des rêves de gosse certes, mais je souhaite de tout cœur qu'elles trouvent une ONG pour faire le tour du monde et aider les plus démunis. Mais ce qui ressort de cette première «vraie» conversation avec Bella, c'est qu'elle ne s'est jamais sentie aimée ou importante aux yeux de quelqu'un et surtout de sa famille et ça, ça me fait mal.

_-C'est raté pour la balade en ville?_ me fait-elle au bout d'un long moment. Je lève la tête et devine que le soleil va bientôt se coucher.

_-On ira demain, ce n'est pas un problème. Je devrais te ramener à l'hôtel._

_-Oui, je suis vraiment désolée Edward. J'empiète sur ton temps personnel. _

_-Bella! Sérieusement, arrête! ça fait un moment que je ne compte plus mes heures. T'en fais pas pour moi. Par contre toi, tu as l'air vraiment épuisée. _

_-Je le suis, c'est le cas de le dire. _

_-Et tu dois encore appeler Hailie. _

La brunette m'offre un sourire délicieux qui me gonfle le cœur de joie. Elle est reconnaissante que je l'aie vraiment écoutée. Je prends sa main et la presse contre mon cœur.

_-Je t'apprécie beaucoup Bella et je suis content que tu te sois confiée à moi. _

_-Moi aussi Edward, je t'apprécie et c'est la première fois que je discute autant de moi avec quelqu'un. Ça m'a fait beaucoup de bien. Merci. _

_-De rien Bella, n'hésite jamais à me dire ce que tu as sur le cœur. C'est valable le temps que tu es là mais pour après aussi. Je serais toujours heureux d'avoir de tes nouvelles. _

_-Je m'en souviendrai Edward, de toute façon tu devras me tenir au courant de l'avancée des travaux et les accords avec le ministère pour la fermeture de la plage de Manaleh._

_-Je le ferai, c'est promis. Je t'enverrai plein de photos si tu me racontes comment c'est Princeton. _

On arrive à hauteur de mon véhicule et je la lâche en le contournant.

_-T'es mon nouvel ami alors? _

_-J'espère bien. _

_-Alors arrête de m'ouvrir la porte de ta voiture! Est-ce que les amis font ça? _

J'éclate de rire et prends la poignée pour lui ouvrir la portière. Elle me jette un regard mauvais de chaton en colère.

_-Les amis non, mais les gentlemen oui. Je suis un gentleman! _

_-T'es surtout ultra-lourd! Allez grimpe! _

Je saute dans le véhicule un peu chamboulé par son changement d'attitude. Je rêve où il vient de se passer quelque chose de vraiment fort en elle? Notre discussion lui a vraiment fait du bien visiblement et, ça y est, elle a ouvert les vannes.

J'ai ma confirmation quand je me gare sur le parking de l'hôtel et qu'elle glisse sur la banquette pour se rapprocher de moi. Elle dépose une bise sur ma joue en me lançant avec joie.

_-Merci Edward, pour tout. Je t'attends à 8h demain?_

_-Oui, comme d'habitude._

_-D'accord, j'ai hâte! Bonne soirée._

_-De même, passe le bonjour à Hailie. _

_-Je n'y manquerai pas. _Elle saute de ma voiture et claque la porte. Elle s'éloigne en me faisant un petit signe que je lui renvoie avant de démarrer et de filer à Lanai City pour déposer les colis d'Esmée. J'avais pratiquement oublié.

**Pov Bella **

J'arrive dans ma suite et je dépose mes affaires avant de me jeter sur le robinet de la baignoire balnéo pour la remplir. J'ai trop transpiré aujourd'hui, je me sens fatiguée et la discussion avec Edward m'a complètement chamboulée. Mais ça m'a fait du bien et j'ai l'impression qu'on m'a enlevé un poids de l'estomac. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris de lui raconter ma vie en long, en large et en travers. C'est pratiquement un inconnu pour moi et pourtant, il m'a écoutée. Il n'a pas jugé, il m'a réconfortée. Et ça fait vraiment du bien de voir que quelqu'un ne vous prend pas pour une folle quand vous dites que vous êtes malheureuse même si vous ne manquez de rien. C'est le problème quand on est riche, on n'a pas le droit de se plaindre. D'accord ma vie est loin d'être catastrophique et je sais que les gens ne comprennent pas que j'aimerais avoir moins d'argent et plus d'amour. Edward l'a bien compris lui. Je l'admire pour ça, il n'est pas matérialiste. Il se contente de ce qu'il a et l'important pour lui c'est sa famille et ses amis. Je l'aime pour ça. Je me suis confiée à lui pour ça.

Je quitte mes vêtements et je coupe l'eau. J'attrape mon iPhone et me connecte au réseau de messagerie instantanée. Ma meilleure amie est «en ligne». Je me plonge dans l'eau chaude et je commence à tapoter sur les touches.

B«Salut la Cruche! Quoi de neuf à New York?»

H«Salut la Tronche! Pluie et embouteillages, quoi de neuf à Hawaii?»

B«Tortues, équitation et larmes.»

H«Larmes?»

B«Conversation à bâtons rompus avec Escort-boy bien roulé gentil et intelligent»

H«Concernant?»

B«Ma mère, mon enfance, toi …»

H*smiley triste* Il a pris combien pour ta psychanalyse?»

B«Cent dollars, comme tous les jours»

H«La thérapie porte ses fruits?»

B«Ça va, je me sens libérée»

H«Tant mieux! Moi aussi je suis allée chez le psy aujourd'hui»

B«Tu ne m'écris pas de l'HP, rassure-moi»

H«Non, pas d'internement au programme, ma mère monopolise trop le personnel, ils sont full pour le moment *smiley qui fait un clin d'œil*»

B«Des nouvelles?»

H«Oui, elle est sortie aujourd'hui. Elle a fait quelques boutiques, sous surveillance. Elle a bien mangé mais elle entend toujours les voix»

B«C'est déjà un petit progrès. Ton père rentre quand?»

H«Demain normalement. Il m'emmène à Miami pour le week-end. Toi, t'as vu tes vieux?»

B«Pas trop, sont rentrés d'Honolulu avant-hier, sont toujours en mode lune de miel.»

H*Smiley qui vomit*»

B«ma mère m'a proposé une journée au spa entre filles, j'ai refusé, je préfère monter avec Rosalie»

H«pourquoi? je croyais que tu voulais passer du temps avec elle»

B«Phil part faire de l'escalade, génitrice a le vertige donc Bella bouche le trou»

H«D'acc, sinon, je voulais te dire, je suis contente que tu te passionnes pour les canassons, c'est sain comme activité. Il n'y a pas d'écurie à Princeton, j'ai regardé, mais il y en a à l'extérieur de la ville. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire?»

B«Merci d'avoir cherché. Ça veut dire que si je veux continuer en rentrant je vais devoir retourner à l'école de conduite»

H«Et ouais la Tronche et demander à Golden Boy défraichi de te payer un coupé sport. Le mien, arrive dans trois semaines»

B Alors tu pourras me conduire!»

H«Rêve! Tu passes ton permis ou t'achètes un vélo, tu crois que je vais faire ton taxi?»

B«Je sais que tu le feras»

H«je sais que tu le sais, c'est nul»

B«je t'aime la Cruche. Alors il est comment?»

H«Magnifique! Mercedes SL, blanc tout blanc, même l'intérieur»

B«Blanc? Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec l'innocence, la virginité ou un truc dans le genre?»

H*smiley qui rit* Non, rien à voir, mais ça pourrait être une chose à dire à un mec trop collant»

B«Ou à ton psy»

H*smiley qui fait un doigt* t'es beaucoup plus vierge que moi la Tronche»

B«Ouais et fière de l'être»

H«Parle pour toi»

B«C'est ce que je fais»

H«Je te laisse la Tronche, la vieille Dedley doit m'emmener chez le coiffeur»

B«Ok, envoie une photo quand tu sors»

H«Ça marche, bonne soirée»

B«Merci bonne journée à toi la Cruche, au fait Escort boy bien roulé gentil et intelligent te passe le bonjour.»

H*smiley qui rougit* cool! Embrasse-le en retour *smiley qui hausse les sourcils de façon de suggestive*»

B«tarée!»

H«frigide! Bisous Bella, je t'aime»

B«Bisous Hailie je t'aime aussi»

Je sors de l'eau, la peau complètement fripée mais soulagée qu'Hailie ait retrouvé un peu le moral. Sa mère semble aller mieux même si ce n'est pas encore ça. Je me glisse dans les draps de soie et je m'endors rapidement.

Le réveil sonne à 7h et je descends prendre mon petit déjeuner au bar, comme chaque matin. Le grand Jacob m'accueille avec un sourire immaculé et comme chaque matin, je l'ignore poliment ce qui doit le rendre un peu dingue mais je m'en fiche. Il s'acharne à essayer de me faire la conversation mais les ragots de l'hôtel ne me passionnent pas trop. Je passe à la réception et je laisse un mot pour ma mère en lui disant que je passe la journée chez les tortues, elle comprendra.

A huit heures piles Edward est devant le parvis de l'hôtel et je grimpe dans son pick-up. Je suis vraiment contente de le voir. J'ai bien dormi, je suis reposée, j'ai le moral et tout va bien, je crois. Je pose un baiser sur sa joue en lui demandant enjouée:

-_Comment ça va ce matin?_

Il me scrute surpris et me sourit malicieusement, ce qui m'intrigue je dois le dire.

_-Ça va, je te remercie et toi?_

_-Moi ça va. C'est quoi ce sourire étrange? _

_-Étrange? Je ne fais pas de sourire étrange. _

_-Niais? _

Il éclate de rire.

_-Niais? Sympa! Non je suis surpris de te voir aussi bien réveillée. _

_-Oui j'ai la pêche! Allez on roule? Carlisle doit m'attendre, il veut me montrer le fonctionnement des incubateurs. _

_-Tout un programme. _

_-T'es ronchon ce matin ou quoi? _

_-Non, pas du tout_.

_-T'as pas bien dormi? T'as l'air fatigué. _

_-Depuis quand tu t'intéresses à mon humeur?_ Reprend-t-il taquin.

_-Depuis que tu t'intéresses à la mienne. _

_-Et alors elle est comment aujourd'hui?_

_-Au beau fixe, pour l'instant._

-_Espérons que ça ne change pas! Comment va ta copine. _

_-Ça va un peu mieux pour le moment. Son père rentre à la fin de la semaine et l'emmène à Miami, donc ça va je crois. Je lui ai passé ton bonjour, elle m'a dit de t'embrasser en retour. _

_-Voilà qui est gentil_, je regarde Edward se pencher entre les sièges et me tendre sa joue. Je pose mes lèvres furtivement sur le haut de sa mâchoire en riant.

_-Tu sens bon_, me lance-t-il en reportant son attention sur le chemin chaotique qui mène à la propriété Cullen.

_-C'est «Parisienne» de Guerlain._

_-Ah la France! Toujours la France! _Lance-t-il dramatiquement_. Qu'est ce que vous avez toutes avec ce pays? Ma dernière petite amie était accroc à tout ce qui venait de là-bas. _

_-La France c'est… le romantisme. Tu es romantique Edward? _

_-Faut croire que non, elle ne m'aurait peut-être pas quitté. _

_-Elle t'a quitté? Quelle cinglée!_

_-Je crois que c'est ce qu'elle a dit me concernant quand elle a claqué la porte._ Je ris avec lui.

_-Qu'est ce que tu lui avais fait?_

_-J'en sais rien, j'ai toujours pas compris. Je pense que c'est plutôt un truc que je n'ai pas fait, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. _

_-Non, je ne vois pas. _

_-Oh, tu comprendras un jour. Tu as un petit ami à New York, Bella? _

_-Non, pas le temps pour les futilités!_

Il éclate de rire et je le suis de bon cœur. Il tourne son visage vers moi alors en coupant le contact et il me demande le plus sérieusement du monde.

_-Pourquoi?_

_-J'en sais rien,_ je hausse les épaules et ses yeux me sondent profondément, je commence à connaitre Edward et je sais qu'il attend plus qu'un simple haussement d'épaules. _Les garçons que je fréquente ne sont pas vraiment en phase avec mes attentes._

_-C'est-à-dire? _

_-Je ne sais pas. Disons qu'ils sont probablement très cool pour faire la fête, se saouler, se droguer, s'envoyer en l'air mais je suis pas du tout dans cet état d'esprit._

_-C'est pourtant de ton âge._

_-Bien sûr, mais allez, sérieusement Edward, remonte un peu dans le temps. Quand tu avais 17 ans, tu pensais à quoi? _

_-Heu… au sexe. _

_-Tu vois!_

_-Je n'ai pas vraiment changé en cinq ans._

_-Haaaa… pervers!_ Je ris en sautant de la voiture et il me suit hilare.

On rentre dans la maison de ses parents et Esmée m'embrasse chaleureusement. On boit le café et je suis Carlisle jusqu'au dispensaire. Rosalie vient me chercher après le déjeuner. Bessy a une fois de plus un comportement exemplaire et je suis contente de voir Edward nous rejoindre avec Faust sur la plage. Son entier semble déchainé et Rosalie n'arrête pas de se moquer de lui. Je ris avec eux alors qu'Edward semble avoir des difficultés à tenir son cheval.

_-Va le faire courir!_ lui lance Rosalie, _il en meurt d'envie. _

_-Ouais, t'as raison. Je reviens les filles. Au fait Bella, tu commences vraiment à avoir de l'allure sur un cheval_. Il me fait un clin d'œil et s'éloigne au galop.

_-Edward a raison, tu as progressé très vite Bella._

_-Merci Rosalie. Merci Bessy._ Je caresse l'encolure de la jument et Rosalie me sourit._ Je crois que je vais m'inscrire dans un centre équestre en rentrant à New York. _

_-Génial. Tu aimes vraiment ça alors_.

_-Oui j'adore, c'est dingue! Les chevaux me fascinent. Ils m'apaisent aussi. Pourquoi tu n'en fais pas ton métier Rosalie. Tu es si douée. _

_-C'est ce que je voulais faire, mais j'ai rencontré Emmet et j'ai choisis de vivre avec lui. À Lanai c'est difficile. _

_-Pourquoi tu ne t'occupes pas de l'écurie du Four Seasons. _

_-Parce que je hais le comportement des touristes avec les chevaux, sans offense ma belle. Alors ça reste ma passion, mon activité extra-professionnelle. Mais si un jour tu reviens à Lanai, tu me fais signe. Je serai ravie de te donner des cours ou t'emmener en randonnée. _

_-Merci Rosalie c'est très gentil. _

_-De rien, c'est sincère. Tu seras toujours la bienvenue chez les Cullen. Carlisle et Esmée t'adorent, Emmet aussi et je ne te parle pas même pas d'Edward. _

_-Je sais, je les aime beaucoup aussi et toi aussi, je t'adore. _

_-T'es adorable Bella mais lâche-toi un peu, tu n'as rien à nous prouver. _

J'arque un sourcil en tirant un peu sur les rênes pour que Bessy ralentisse et que je me retrouve à la même hauteur que Thomson, le bel étalon de Rosalie.

_-Allez Bella, ne fais pas l'innocente. Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler. Ton comportement là, ce truc idiot que tu fais, on dirait que tu as une armure aussi grosse que celle d'un chevalier mais sérieusement, avec nous, tu peux être toi-même. Et avec le monde en général! Bella t'es une fille canon. T'as un corps à damné un saint! T'es super intelligente, super cultivée, tu as tout pour toi alors, merde, arrête de te fondre dans la masse et ouvre-toi au monde un peu! _

_-C'est pas mon genre. _

_-C'est quoi ton genre? Raser les murs pour qu'on ne te voit pas? T'es beaucoup trop sexy pour passer inaperçue Bella._

_-Arrête c'est n'importe quoi! Moi sexy? Bah si c'est le cas, ce n'est pas ce que je cherche. _

_-Ah et qu'est-ce que tu cherches?_

_-Rien du tout! On peut parler d'autre chose que de moi? _

_-Tiens! Tu vois, tu recommences! _

_-laisse-moi tranquille!_

_-Gna gna gna, laisse-moi tranquille. _

J'explose de rire en voyant Rosalie se moquer de moi en essayant de m'imiter. Je suis consciente de ce qu'elle dit et que je devrais me lâcher un peu mais je n'ai pas le courage. Je ne sais pas comment faire et j'aime trop être dans l'ombre, discrètement.

La semaine se termine comme elle a commencé, sauf que pour mon dernier week-end à Hawaii, Edward a décidé, en accord avec ma mère, de m'emmener en randonnée sur l'île de Molokai. Il veut m'emmener au sommet du volcan Wailau. Je ne sais pas trop dans quelle galère je me suis embarquée mais aller camper avec Edward me branche bien. Je n'ai jamais dormi dehors, ça sera une première, comme beaucoup de choses ici. A commencer par la relation que je développe avec Edward depuis mon «craquage» dans son cottage. Je me lâche complètement depuis et lui aussi. C'est la première fois que j'ai un ami «homme» et ça fait vraiment du bien de parler avec quelqu'un du sexe opposé qui ne louche pas sur vos seins et qui sait parler d'autre chose que de pétards et de jeux vidéo.

Nous voilà donc dans un petit zodiac, direction Molokai. Il est encore bien trop tôt pour que mon esprit assimile le cours sur la formation des volcans dispensé par le capitaine Cullen.

_- Edward, la tectonique des plaques ne peut pas attendre 8h du matin au moins? _

_-Je croyais que ça t'intéressait? _

_-Oui mais on a dix heures de marche pour en parler. Laisse-moi me réveiller!_

_-Pas question Petite! C'est dix heures de grimpette. Tu seras trop essoufflée pour parler. _

_-Alors je t'écouterai._ Je ferme les yeux et m'installe un peu mieux dans le fond du canot, sur le sac à dos que m'a prêté Rosalie.

-_Hé Petite! T'endors pas! _

-_Edward! Il est six heure du mat'._

Comme il a décidé de pourrir la fin de ma nuit, le barreur en chef-emmerdeur-Cullen, s'amuse à me jeter des goutes d'eau et c'est en grognant que je me rassois. Il éclate de rire et recommence à me parler de la formation des îles d'Hawaii il y a plusieurs millions d'années.

On rentre dans un petit port de plaisance une petite demi-heure plus tard et j'aide Edward à amarrer la petite embarcation. Il semble de bonne humeur et m'entraine vers la capitainerie après m'avoir aidée à remettre mon sac sur le dos. On paye pour les deux jours de mouillage et on ressort après avoir pris un café.

_-T'es prête Poupée? _

_-Oui Chef!_

_-Alors c'est parti. _

On sort de la bourgade et rapidement, on se retrouve au milieu de rien. Enfin, pas exactement puisqu'on est sur un chemin de randonnée entouré de forêt. Je suis surprise que Molokai soit beaucoup plus luxuriante que Lanai et bien sûr Edward m'explique le pourquoi du comment dans le moindre détail et je ne m'en plains pas. J'apprends tellement à ses côtés.

_-Tu devrais être prof Edward. Je suis sure tu serais super. _

_-Je ne sais pas_, baragouine-t-il.

_-Je t'assure, tu serais génial! En plus toutes les filles seraient folles de toi. _

_-Heu... peut-être, ouais. Je crois que j'aimerais bien enseigner, mais faudrait que mes élèves soient tous aussi assidus que toi. Je ne suis pas patient en général. _

_-Toi? Pas patient? Je n'y crois pas une seconde! T'es le mec le plus gentil que je connaisse. _

_-Ça ne veut pas dire que je suis patient._

_-C'est vrai, mais quand même! Je ne te vois pas crier sur quelqu'un. Tu te mets en colère parfois Edward? _

_-Quand ça en vaut la peine. Mais c'est rare, je te l'accorde. _

_-C'était quand la dernière fois? _

_-Pfou! ça doit remonter, je ne sais pas exactement, probablement avec une de mes ex. _

_-Une de tes ex? Tu en as eu beaucoup? _

_-A une époque, oui. Tu vas poser encore beaucoup de questions? _

_-Tant que tu me réponds. Pourquoi, ça te gène? _

_-Non, et toi alors? Il y en a eu combien? _

_-Je n'arrive pas à t'imaginer en coureur de jupons. _

_-N'évite pas ma question. _

-_Oh, je ne sais pas. Qu'est ce que tu appelles ex? _

_-Bah des garçons avec qui tu es sortie! _

_-Je croyais qu'on devait monter en silence pour ne pas s'essouffler. _

_-Ça ne monte pas encore Bella!_

_-Ah bon?_ Je me retourne et je devine le chemin qu'on a parcouru depuis deux heures en contre-bas mais très très bas. Je soupire, qu'est-ce que ça va être quand on va monter?

_-Alors? Combien? _

_-ZERO! Ok?_

_-Ah pardon! T'énerve pas!_ J'éclate de rire et lui aussi.

_-Je ne m'énerve pas mais tu m'énerves! _

-_Ça veut rien dire ça. _

_-Je sais._

_-Pourquoi zéro? _

-_Je sais pas moi! Je n'intéresse pas les mecs je crois. _

-_Tu quoi? Tu ne crois pas que c'est toi qui n'est pas attirée? _

_-Ouais. Il doit y avoir un peu des deux. _

_-Et ça ne te manque pas? _

_-Non, en fait comme je n'ai jamais eu de petit ami, ça ne peut pas me manquer. Et toi ça te manque? _

_-Ouais carrément. _

_-Alors pourquoi tu es célibataire? _

_-Parce qu'il vaut mieux être seul que mal accompagné, à ce qu'il parait. Je n'ai pas trouvé la perle rare. _

_-La perle rare? Normalement ce n'est pas les filles qui croient au prince charmant? _

_-C'est pas un prince que j'attends. Je veux juste une fille normale, qui m'aime et que j'aime. Et bien crois-moi Bella, si cette fille existe, elle se cache bien! _

_-Oh tu trouveras Edward, j'en suis certaine. Tu es beaucoup trop bien pour finir vieux gars! _

_-Merci Bella, c'est un gentil compliment. Toi aussi tu es beaucoup trop bien pour finir vieille fille et je suis sûr que tu rencontreras des tas de mecs super, dès qu'ils auront lâché leurs consoles de jeux. _

_-Ouais faut espérer. _

Comme souvent avec Edward, c'est une alternance de discussions et de grands moments de silence. Ce sont deux aras qui nous sortent de nos pensées. Edward me fait un cours sur les perroquets et je l'écoute religieusement. On fait une pause tout en observant le couple magnifique qui s'ébat au dessus de nous. Leurs plumes sont immenses et leurs couleurs flamboyantes. J'ai jamais vu des oiseaux aussi beaux et je reste béate, assise au pied de l'arbre.

La conférence sur les perroquets prend fin après avoir bu un peu d'eau et mangé des biscuits. On reprend la route et je suis bien décidée à ne pas flancher, même si mes jambes commencent à être douloureuses ainsi que mes épaules. Edward lui, ne semble pas gêné de monter et continue sa progression en vérifiant à intervalles réguliers si je suis.

_-On aurait pu faire ça à cheval! _

_-Faignante! C'est ça ou l'arthrose, avance! _

_-T'es méchant! Je croyais qu'on faisait une balade, une petite promenade, pas que c'était un marathon chronométré en terrain hostile._

_-Qu'est ce qu'il y a d'hostile Bella?_

_-Le chemin! Il monte, rien que pour ça il est hostile. _

_-Allez! Courage Petite, encore deux kilomètres et on fait une grande pause. _

_-C'est quoi une grande pause? _

_-On va s'arrêter jusqu'à 15h, il fait déjà beaucoup trop chaud. _

_-Tu transpires? _

_-Oui, un peu._

_-Ah ça me rassure! J'ai cru que tu avais des super pouvoirs. Je me sens comme une éponge moi. Beurk! je suis toute poisseuse. _

_-Va falloir t'y habituer, pas de douche ce soir, juste l'eau de la rivière._

_-Qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça? _

-_Grimpe au lien de geindre! _

_-Grimpe au lieu de geindre… gna gna gna … _

Je continue mon chemin de croix en me calant sur les pas d'Edward devant moi et bizarrement j'ai l'impression que ça passe plus vite en restant concentrée sur ses longs mollets musclés. Il n'a pas menti, il est plus de onze heures quand on s'arrête au bord de la rivière.

_-On va aller par là._ Il m'indique un minuscule chemin à travers la jungle.

_-T'es sûr?_ Il me parait bien raide et il y a eu des glissements de terrain récemment à voir comment la végétation est dévastée. _Ça fout les jetons, il s'est passé quoi ici? _

_-Probablement un orage. La rivière sort souvent de son lit quand il pleut beaucoup et comme tu peux le voir, elle est parfois violente. _

_-Rassure-moi, t'as regardé la météo?_

_-Oui, ils annoncent quelques ondées mais de l'autre coté de l'île, sois tranquille. Il y a une superbe cascade là bas, tu l'entends? _

Effectivement j'entends un ronronnement et le bruit d'une chute d'eau et je ne suis pas déçue en arrivant à la source du bruit. Une immense piscine naturelle s'étend devant nous, entourée de palmiers, de fleurs multicolores et de grandes fougères. L'eau est d'un bleu magnifique et toute la végétation se reflètent sur les bords. Le tout est sublimé par une cascade de plusieurs mètres de haut. J'ai le souffle coupé face au paysage. Je suis certaine que le jardin d'Eden ressemble à ça.

Edward se retourne vers moi et m'offre un grand sourire après avoir enlevé son tee-shirt. Si Adam lui ressemblait, comment en vouloir à Eve? Je croquerais dans toutes les pommes qu'il me tendrait. Je n'ai jamais vu un homme aussi beau, dans un endroit aussi beau.

-_Edward, c'est magnifique! _

_-T'as vu, ça valait le coup de monter. _

Je m'approche de l'eau et, sans me poser plus de questions que ça, je dépose mon sac et j'enlève mes chaussures. Edward fait de même et vide ses poches sur un rocher. Avant que j'aie eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, il a plongé à la vitesse de l'éclair et je vois sa silhouette se mouvoir sous l'eau. Il ressort quelques secondes plus tard au milieu du bassin.

_-Allez Bella, viens! elle est trop bonne._ Je glisse un peu en avant et je trempe le bout demes orteilsdans l'eau. Un frisson me traverse tout le corps et mes dents se serrent.

_-T'es malade, elle est gelée! _

-_Dégonflée!_

Il replonge et se dirige vers la cascade. Dégonflée, dégonflée, je déteste quand il dit ça! Normalement, il va me traiter de petite chose fragile et douillette. Pas question que je lui donne raison cette fois. J'ouvre mon sac et j'en sors mon maillot. Je m'éloigne vers les bois.

_-Tu fais quoi Bella? _

_-Je vais mettre mon maillot, tiens!_

J'entends son rire résonner dans toute la vallée. Crétin!

Deux secondes plus tard, je me mouille délicatement la nuque et l'eau me parait encore plus froide. Bon sang, pourquoi il me pousse toujours à faire des trucs improbables, elle ne doit même pas dépasser les vingt degrés.

-_Allez Bella, viens! _

_-Deux secondes! _

_-Fais pas ta poupée de porcelaine, viens!_

_-Oh mais…_ je descends dans l'eau et j'étouffe un cri. _Haaaaan! Putain! Elle est glacée!_

_-Mais non, nage! Nage! Tu vas voir elle est bonne après. _

Je m'exécute en allant vers lui et effectivement au bout de quelques brasses je ne sens plus qu'un tout petit million d'aiguilles me piquer le corps.

_-Pourquoi tu me fais toujours faire des trucs dingues? _

_-Il n'y a rien de dingue là-dedans Bella. Allez viens. _

_-Où ça? _

_-Là-haut! On va plonger. _

_-Quoi? _Je redresse la tête pour voir le rocher qu'il pointe du doigt à dix mètre au-dessus de nous depuis lequel descendent de grosses gerbes d'eau.

_-Non, mais t'es pas bien Edward? _

_-Ça va être marrant! _

_-Non, ça va pas être marrant! Foutre le bordel dans la boutique Armani, c'est marrant. Danser en faisant des trucs débiles devant son miroir, c'est marrant. Croire tout ce que raconte Eminem dans ses chansons, c'est marrant. Mais sauter d'une putain de falaise Edward, c'est pas marrant! C'est DANGEREUX! _

_-Et alors? Une fois que tu le sais, suffit juste d'être prudent. _

_-Ah! Tu m'énerves et lâche-moi! D'abord qu'est ce que tu fais? _

_-Je t'emmène la haut, tu verras c'est moins impressionnant que ça en à l'air. _

_-Quoi? Non, t'es malade! En plus le chemin est tout escarpé, tu vas nous tuer. Lâche-moi Edward! _

_-Bah je voudrais bien parce que, sérieux, t'es lourde et ouais on va se blesser, c'est sûr, si t'arrêtes pas de t'agiter. Mais si je te lâche, tu ne voudras pas monter. _

_-Mais pourquoi tu veux que je monte? Je ne sauterai pas de ton maudit caillou. _

_-D'accord, je ne te forcerai pas mais monte au moins avec moi. _

_-Ok, mais pose moi à terre._

Il s'exécute et je respire enfin. Il m'a bloqué la respiration à me serrer comme ça.

_-T'es vraiment le roi des têtes de mules, toi!_ Il rit en m'offrant un grand sourire.

_-Et tu es ma reine jolie Bella_.

Je me retiens de l'insulter et je continue à grimper, comme si je n'en avais pas déjà assez fait aujourd'hui.

On se retrouve en haut du rocher et je me tourne vers lui parce que je ne suis pas déçue d'être montée, la vue est magnifique. La grande étendue d'eau est encore plus belle vue du dessus et l'eau encore plus turquoise.

_-Mince c'est trop beau_. Je m'approche un peu du bord du rocher et je laisse les gouttelettes de la cascade qui n'est qu'à quelques mètres sur notre gauche brumiser mon corps.

_-Tu crois qu'on pourrait aller dessous?_ Edward éclate de rire en s'approchant un peu plus du bord.

_-Tu ne veux pas sauter d'ici parce que selon toi c'est dangereux mais tu veux aller sous la cascade? _

_-Ouais._ Je fronce les sourcils alors qu'il rit de plus belle.

_-Mais t'es complètement folle! Si sauter c'est dangereux, aller là-dessous c'est suicidaire! Bella, l'eau t'assommerait à coup sûr! _

_-Tu crois? _

_-Bien sûr, tu te rends compte du débit qu'il y a?_

Je me tourne un peu vers la chute et en effet, c'est assez impressionnant. Il a peut-être raison.

_-Viens voir!_ me fait-il, me sortant ainsi de mes pronostics sur le nombre de mètres cube heure qui dévalent la falaise. Je m'approche de lui et il me prend la main. _Regarde!_ Il pointe du doigt quelque chose en dessous de nous et je me penche précautionneusement pour voir de quoi il s'agit. Je resserre ma prise sur sa main car j'ai peur de tomber. Mais je ne vois rien.

_-Bah qu'est-ce qu'il y a? _

_-Tu ne vois pas? _

_-Non! Je suis censée voir quoi? _

_-Là, regarde! Je me penche un peu plus. _

_-Il n'y a rien Edward. _

_-Si, regarde. _

_-Mais quoi? _

_-Tu veux que je te montre?_ Je scrute toujours le bassin en contre-bas mais je ne vois rien du tout.

_-Oui! Explique moi. _

_-Tu me fais confiance?_

_-Oui…_ Oh non. Sans que je comprenne quoi que ce soit Edward a empoigné mon bras et m'a attirée dans sa chute. L'air me fouette le visage et l'adrénaline envahit mon corps. Avant même que mon cri de frayeur sorte de ma bouche, je suis saisie par l'eau glacée tout autour de moi dans un grand splash. Je m'enfonce dans l'eau claire. Je reste complètement tétanisée quelques secondes au fond de l'eau puis mon esprit se remet en route, je nage vers la surface. Je prends une grande bouffée d'oxygène et j'ouvre enfin les yeux. Edward est près de moi et je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de le gifler. Si, c'est son sourire adorable, ses magnifiques yeux verts ou ses cheveux désordonnés qui dégoulinent de façon si sexy. Sa main glisse sur mon bras et il m'attire dans ses bras.

_-Pardon Petite, c'était trop tentant. _

Je ne lui en veux déjà plus. Je resserre mes mains autour de son cou et je lui murmure doucement.

-_Je me vengerai Cullen. Parole de Swan. _

Il s'éloigne un peu pour trouver mon regard et il m'offre un sourire sublime.

_-On recommence?_ Il me fait un clin d'œil et s'éloigne vers la rive.

_-T'es sérieux?_

-_Bien sûr! Allez viens! La première fois, c'est la pire après c'est bon. _

Je réfléchis quelques secondes. Après tout c'était plutôt cool comme sensation et je suis toujours en vie, Edward aussi. Et si je me jetais un petit défi personnel?

_-D'accord! _

Edward se retourne d'un coup en sortant de l'eau.

_-Vraiment? _

_-Ouais. J'en ai marre que tu crois que je suis une dégonflée! _

**Chapter 5: Chapter 5**

**Chapitre 5**

**Le jour où ils ont failli y passer**

**Pov Edward**

On a repris la route après avoir mangé les sandwichs qu'Esmée nous avait préparés. Mon sac est un peu moins lourd et ça me scie moins les épaules. Bella grimpe à son rythme devant moi. Je vois bien qu'elle est épuisée, ça fait trois heures qu'on marche et on ne sera pas au sommet avant une bonne heure. Mais je m'inquiète moins de son état de fatigue que des nuages menaçants qui tournent au-dessus de nos têtes.

J'ai bien étudié la météo avant de partir et encore ce matin, ils n'annonçaient pas d'orage sur Molokai. Mais plus les minutes passent plus le ciel devient noir et l'électricité dans l'air est palpable. Bien sûr les nuages viennent d'au-dessus du Volcan et je n'arrive pas à discerner si ce sont juste de gros nuages ou si c'est un orage qui menace. J'essaie d'être positif, il n'y a pas de pluie de prévue, les météorologues n'ont pas pu se tromper à ce point.

-_C'est encore loin le sommet_? Demande Bella à bout de souffle pour la dixième fois.

-_Encore quelques kilomètres Petite. Allez accroche-toi, tu t'en sors bien!_

-_Il va pleuvoir Edward. _

-_Ouais je crois bien, mais ne t'en fais pas, rien de bien méchant, juste une petite averse. _

-_Ouais bah ça ferait pas de mal. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait lourd! _

-_C'est clair._

Nous continuons à longer la rivière et les premières gouttes se mettent à tomber en même temps que le vent se lève. Le vent, ça ce n'est pas bon signe. Une averse n'amènerait pas le vent, mais l'orage oui.

-_Bella? Je crois qu'on va se prendre un orage._

-_Et c'est grave? _

-_Non, je ne crois pas, mais on devrait accélérer un peu, je n'aime pas être près de l'eau quand il pleut trop fort. _

-_Tu plaisantes là? _

-_Non, l'eau peut monter super vite, c'est dangereux. Allez ma belle, courage! Il y a un chemin qui contourne le volcan un peu plus haut. Je connais un endroit où on sera à l'abri. _

Un éclair déchire le ciel et le tonnerre gronde. Bella se pétrifie sur place alors que la pluie commence à couler sur son visage.

-_Bella? Avance! Faut qu'on monte Bella, ne t'arrête pas! _

Je ne sais pas si elle sent le stress dans ma voix, mais on est encore à trois bons kilomètres du chemin et elle monte trop lentement tandis que la pluie elle tombe de plus en plus rapidement. Je prends son bras et la tire pour qu'elle avance plus vite. Elle comprend que je suis inquiet et je la vois accélérer l'allure. On marche pratiquement un kilomètre à un rythme soutenu et j'entends la respiration de Bella complètement saccadée.

-_C'est ça Bella. Garde ce rythme._ J'essaie de l'encourager mais un énième coup de tonnerre retentit. Je la vois qui s'affole. Je l'aide en la poussant pour grimper plus vite entre les rochers. Elle est terrorisée et moi je n'en mène pas large non plus. La pluie s'accentue encore, comme si c'était possible. Je vois bien que le torrent gonfle. Il prend petit à petit une couleur boueuse.

Je me sens trop con d'avoir fait confiance à la météo sur internet. C'est vrai qu'elle est très changeante sur les îles mais la pluie qui s'abat sur nous est diluvienne et ça aurait pu être prévu. Bella est trempée jusqu'aux os et je vois bien qu'elle a du mal à marcher dans la boue avec ses chaussures trempées. Elle glisse plusieurs fois et je la rattrape de justesse. Chaque fois elle me remercie et quand je vois ses yeux apeurés, ses joues rouges et son souffle court, je me dis que je mériterais des baffes. Mais pas vraiment le temps de se flageller, une grande rafale de vent s'engouffre dans les arbres sous lesquels nous nous trouvons et une branche morte viens s'écraser au sol dans un fracas assourdissant.

Bella hurle de frayeur et fait demi-tour pour se coller à moi.

-_Putain Edward, j'ai peur, j'ai super peur. _

-_Ouais, moi aussi. Faut qu'on grimpe Bella, faut pas qu'on reste là. Allez Bella, il n'y en a plus pour longtemps_.

La forêt se retrouve une fois encore illuminée par l'électricité et le déchirement qui retentit dans le ciel fait froid dans le dos. J'attrape Bella par la taille en glissant ma main dans son dos et je l'entraine à toute vitesse. Ses petites jambes ne suivent même pas mon allure et je la porte presque chaque fois qu'elle trébuche. C'est super épuisant mais elle est tellement paniquée. J'espère juste une chose, qu'elle ne se rend pas compte que le torrent monte de plus en plus et que dans quelques minutes le chemin sera sous l'eau et on devra couper par la forêt. J'accélère encore, je sais que le chemin n'est pas loin, je suis venu des dizaines de fois ici. Il ne devrait plus être loin.

-_Putain!_ Tout mon être me brûle, je me déteste d'avoir emmené Bella ici. L'eau se rapproche dangereusement de nos pieds et je sais que si l'un de nous glisse, c'est foutu. La rivière n'est plus qu'un amas de boue qui descend la montagne à une allure ahurissante emportant tout sur son passage. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de mourir à vingt trois ans, surtout noyé, quelle fin pourrie. Mais tant pis pour moi, ce que je ne veux pas c'est entrainer Bella dans ma galère. Elle mérite de vivre, elle. Elle a tellement de choses à découvrir. J'accélère encore le pas et cette fois je la porte pratiquement tout le long.

-_Bella l'eau monte trop là. Faut qu'on coupe par la forêt. Tu ne me lâches pas! Ok? _

-_D'accord._ Lance-t-elle pas du tout assurée.

Je la pousse sur la droite et on commence à grimper dans l'épaisse végétation.

-_Vite Bella!_ Elle n'arrive plus du tout à respirer et je m'inquiète beaucoup pour elle.

-_Allez Bella, c'est presque fini! Courage. _

-_J'en peux plus Edward._ Elle s'aide de ses mains tellement la pente est raide mais ça ne semble pas efficace. L'eau continue à monter et je tire Bella par le bras pour qu'elle accélère encore. Elle s'arrache mais ce n'est pas suffisant. Le torrent emporte des troncs d'arbre et une quantité ahurissante de débris. La pluie n'a pas de cesse et le courant augmente de plus en plus. Je n'arrive pas à calmer mon rythme cardiaque. L'adrénaline qui coule dans mes veines me donne l'impression que ma tête va exploser et j'ai terriblement mal au ventre à l'idée qu'il arrive quelque chose à Bella.

Au bout de quelques minutes d'escalade chaotique, on s'est assez éloigné de la rivière pour être en sécurité des flots. Ce qui m'inquiète maintenant c'est le glissement de terrain. Quand je vois à quel point la terre est détrempée, je me dis qu'à tout moment ça peut s'effondrer sous nos pieds. Alors je continue à encourager Bella pour qu'on s'extirpe de ce bourbier et qu'on se mette à l'abri, sur le replat de l'autre côté de la montagne.

L'endroit préféré d'Emmet pour faire des barbecues. Mon cul! Ça ressemble à l'enfer ici.

-_Edward, j'ai mal._

-_Où ça?_

-_Je ne tiens plus Edward. _

-_Continue Bella, le chemin est juste là. Allez ma Bella, ne t'arrête pas. Plus que quelques mètres, courage!_ Elle parvient à grimper le long des gros rochers qui soutiennent le chemin et elle s'effondre dans la terre humide. Je la redresse d'un coup et je la prends contre moi.

-_Allez Bella, c'est plat maintenant. Viens, faut qu'on se mette à l'abri._ Elle avance comme une poupée molle et je vois bien que son corps ne la tient plus du tout. Tous ses muscles semblent la faire souffrir et je la tiens car chaque pas qu'elle fait seule, elle manque de glisser ou de trébucher.

J'aperçois l'entrée de la grotte. J'observe les alentours sans ralentir le rythme. Tout semble Ok autour. Pas de grands arbres qui pourraient s'effondrer, pas de parois trop abruptes qui pourraient lâcher. Je pousse Bella dans l'abri et elle s'effondre au sol.

J'en fais de même à côté d'elle. Je suis à bout de force, mais il me reste suffisamment d'énergie pour la prendre dans mes bras et la serrer contre moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'en ai besoin. Je dois savoir qu'elle va bien, qu'elle est là.

-_Bella, pardon._ J'embrasse son front et ses cheveux. _Pardon Bella, je suis désolé._

Elle resserre ses bras autour de moi et alors que le ciel gronde à nouveau je la sens se crisper.

-_C'est bon mon ange, c'est bon. On est à l'abri. T'as plus rien à craindre._

-J_e sais, j'ai eu si peur Edward. Merci, sans toi je serais morte à l'heure qu'il est._

-_Non, Bella, sans moi tu ne serais pas ici! Je m'excuse Bella, je n'aurais jamais dû t'emmener ici. _

-_Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. _

Un nouvel éclair balaye le ciel éclairant la grotte de toutes parts et elle enfouie sa tête entre mes pectoraux. Je la laisse faire en caressant ses cheveux trempés dans sa nuque.

Elle ne dit rien pendant un long moment et je la berce contre moi content qu'elle soit dans mes bras, en vie. J'ai eu si peur pour elle que je crois que je vais mettre un moment à m'en remettre. Je prends de grandes inspirations en me répétant qu'on est en sécurité ici. Ce qui finit par marcher et ma respiration se stabilise. Bella se met à trembler contre moi et je me rends compte qu'elle a froid. Pas étonnant, l'orage a fait chuter la température. On est à mille deux cents mètres et elle est trempée jusqu'aux os. Je la frictionne un peu mais je suis obligé de lâcher son corps.

-_Non, reste s'il te plait, _couine-t-elle.

-_Je vais faire du feu Bella._ Elle se redresse un peu en acquiesçant et se recroqueville sur elle-même en prenant ses genoux entre ses bras. Elle semble si fragile comme ça. Les traits fatigués, les cheveux dégoulinants et sa peau diaphane couverte de boue. J'ai déjà envie de la prendre à nouveau dans mes bras. Elle ne devrait pas être dans cet état, jamais. Et tout ça c'est de ma faute.

Je rassemble rapidement toutes les brindilles et feuilles sèches que je trouve dans la grotte et heureusement pour moi il y a quelques morceaux de bois un peu plus gros. Restes d'un ancien feu de camp. Je file vers la forêt en essayant de penser à autre chose qu'aux gouttes froides qui tombent sur mon dos et je récupère quelques grandes branches. Il fait de plus en plus sombre et je sens qu'on va devoir passer la nuit dans la grotte. Je dois récupérer plus de bois. Je fais plusieurs aller-retour et Bella semble complètement frigorifiée maintenant. Ses lèvres sont bleues et sa peau semble encore plus pâle que d'habitude.

Je tombe à genoux et m'active à replacer les pierres éparpillées partout, dans un pseudo cercle de roches. Je jette les brindilles et je mets le feu au petit bois. Je souffle pour que ça prenne et une fois fait, je repars chercher du bois. S'il est trop mouillé il ne prendra pas alors je fais le plus vite possible. Je casse plusieurs grandes branches pour qu'on puisse mettre nos affaires à sécher au-dessus du foyer.

Bella semble avoir repris des couleurs mais elle grelote toujours.

-_Qu'est-ce que je peux faire Edward?_

-_Euh... défais les sacs. On va mettre les affaires à sécher. _

Elle s'y met rapidement et je me rends compte qu'une bonne partie de nos affaires de camping ont pris l'eau.

-_On va passer la nuit là, Bella. Je vais essayer d'isoler un peu l'entrée pour couper le froid mais je ne te promets rien. _En effet l'ouverture de la grotte fait plus de deux mètres de large sur deux bons mètres de haut et, à part des branchages, je ne vois pas trop quoi mettre. Je ressors de la grotte et la pluie qui n'a de cesse me gène particulièrement pour mener à bien ma mission mettre Bella au chaud et au sec. J'essaie de trouver des branches tombées récemment avec suffisamment de feuillage pour isoler mais je ne trouve pas vraiment mon bonheur. Après quinze minutes de bataille à proximité de l'entrée, j'ai réussi à couvrir plus de la moitié de la partie basse.

-_Tiens, tu ne peux pas essayer d'accrocher ça?_ Bella me lance sa serviette de plage. Ni une ni deux, je crée une cloison de fortune en coinçant des pierres et des bouts de bois.

-_Bella? Ça te dérange si je la troue?_

-_Non! Vas-y, ce n'est pas grave. _

Je fais un trou dans chaque coin avec mon couteau et sa belle serviette Ralph Loren se retrouve épinglée dans les branchages. Je rentre dans la grotte par la petite ouverture que j'ai laissée et je souffle sur le feu pour ne pas qu'il s'étouffe. Comme le gros bois est humide, il a du mal à prendre. Bella prend le relais pendant que je commence à installer les piquets autour du feu.

-_Qu'est-ce que tu fais? _demande-t-elle en claquant des dents.

-_Je vais mettre nos vêtements à sécher. On n'arrivera pas à se réchauffer tant qu'on sera mouillé. Tu as des affaires sèches dans ton sac?_

-_Non, tout est trempé, dans le tien aussi. _

-_Merde. Et la bouffe? _

-_La bouffe, ça va. Enfin ça va, c'est humide quoi. Mais je crois que c'est mangeable. Les biscuits étaient bien emballés. Il n'y a que les sandwichs qui ont un peu ramolli._

-_On les fera dorer, ce n'est pas grave. Tiens tu peux me passer la ficelle là? _

Elle me tend la petite bobine et je l'accroche entre les piquets.

-_T'es toujours équipé comme ça quand tu pars? _

-_Couteau, ficelle, boussole et de quoi faire du feu. C'est le minimum Bella et tu vois, ça sert._ J'attrape mes vêtements et ceux de Bella et je les étends. Elle rougit furieusement quand je balance son soutien-gorge, par-dessus la cordelette ainsi qu'un shorty en dentelle surement ses affaires propres pour demain.

-_Ce ne sont que des vêtements Bella! Ne sois pas mal à l'aise. _

Elle me sourit, forcée, et je viens m'installer près d'elle sur le matelas en mousse qu'elle a déroulé.

-_Mince! Ça aussi, c'est trempé. _

Bella frissonne toujours et je me relève pour m'installer derrière elle en passant mes jambes de chaque côté de son corps. Je la prends contre moi et je la frictionne. Elle se laisse faire et se colle à mon torse en soupirant d'aise. Elle se détend un peu mais chaque fois que l'orage se manifeste, elle se crispe à nouveau.

-_On est à l'abri Bella, t'as rien à craindre. _

-_Je déteste l'orage. _

-_Je vois ça. Je n'aime pas beaucoup ça non plus mais on est en sécurité ici. _

-_Tu me le promets? _

-_Je te le promets_. J'embrasse sa joue pour celer cette parole.

Je frotte ses petit bras, ses épaules et son dos. Mais j'ai beau m'acharner rien y fait. Elle ne se réchauffe pas. Ce qui n'est pas étonnant avec nos fringues trempées! On n'est pas prêt d'y arriver. Je finis par enlever mon tee-shirt car il me colle à la peau et c'est insupportable. Je l'étends avec le reste des habits. Il fait pratiquement nuit dehors et je sens que ça va être la plus longue nuit de ma vie. Je pique un sandwich sur un bout de bois et je le cale entre les cailloux au-dessus du feu. Au moins on mangera chaud. Je remets un peu de bois et je sors la gourde et la tends à Bella. Elle boit quelques gorgées et me la rend. Je fais de même et je lui offre un sourire.

_-Ça va aller Bella? _

_-Ouais, ça va. _

_-Qu'est ce que je peux faire? De quoi as-tu besoin? _

_-D'un bon bain chaud? _

_-Oh putain ouais! Un bon bain chaud. Avec plein de mousse, des bougies et un album de Macy Gray. _

Bella se met à fredonner «Still» et je suis surpris qu'elle chante celle-ci précisément. C'est ma préférée. Je pique un deuxième sandwich et je le regarde chauffer en l'écoutant chanter. Mais elle s'arrête rapidement car elle claque trop des dents.

_-Tiens Bella_, je lui tends le sandwich, _ça te réchauffera un peu. Fais attention c'est brulant. _

_-Merci_. Elle souffle sur le morceau de pain au bout de la pique puis croque dedans avec appétit. Elle semble se délecter du contact de la nourriture chaude dans sa bouche. On mange en silence et je regarde les flammes danser devant nous.

_-On a failli y passer tout à l'heure Edward._ Murmure-t-elle d'une petite voix songeuse, les yeux dans le vague.

_-Ouais, je crois bien. On a eu beaucoup de chance. _

Elle acquiesce sans rien ajouter et elle ferme les yeux en se recroquevillant un peu plus sur elle-même. Elle est toujours frigorifiée et j'ai mal pour elle mais je ne sais pas trop quoi faire. Réfléchis Cullen! Trouve une solution. Elle avance ses mains vers le feu et agite ses petits doigts pour qu'ils se réchauffent et elle les passe ensuite sur ses bras. Elle frémit à intervalles réguliers et je suis certain qu'elle va attraper la mort.

_-J'ai l'impression que ma peau est en train de moisir_, couine-t-elle.

_-Bella, je crois qu'il faut que tu enlèves tes vêtements. _

Elle écarquille les yeux en redressant sa tête vers moi.

_-Sérieusement Bella, tu ne réchaufferas pas tant que tu auras ses fringues trempées sur toi._

_-Mais je n'en ai pas d'autres._

_-Je sais mais tu va tomber malade si tu restes comme ça._ Je me lève et touche les vêtements que j'ai suspendus. Rien n'est sec.

_-Edward si c'est pour me voir nue que tu me dis ça, crois-moi c'est raté! Je ne suis pas naïve._ Je ris alors qu'elle enlève son tee-shirt.

_-Tiens-le_. J'attrape un bout du tee-shirt et on l'entortille sur lui-même pour l'essorer. Je l'étends et elle se lève pour enlever son short. On réitère l'opération et j'essaie de ne pas regarder son corps qui est seulement recouvert d'une fine dentelle bleue. Elle rougit en se rasseyant et en essayant de dissimuler un maximum sa peau tremblotante.

_-C'est affreusement gênant_, couine-t-elle sans me regarder. C'est vrai que cette situation nous oblige à avoir une intimité non désirée mais ce n'est pas le moment d'être pudique. Je retourne vers elle et je m'assois dans son dos. Je la prends contre mon torse, faisant abstraction du fait qu'elle est pratiquement nue. Sa peau glacée me fait frémir.

_-Mince t'es vraiment gelée_. Je la rapproche de moi en l'enveloppant de mes bras et je suis certain qu'elle apprécie ma chaleur car son corps est un vrai glaçon. _Allez détends-toi Bella. Dans quelques heures tes vêtements seront secs et tout ça ne sera qu'un mauvais souvenir_. Je frictionne ses bras et l'arrière de sa tête vient se poser sur mon épaule.

Ses cheveux dégoulinent contre mon torse et je passe mes doigts dedans pour les remonter par-dessus mon bras. Voyant que le contact de sa masse capillaire humide me gène, elle les attrape et les enroule sur eux-même pour les passer sur le coté, découvrant sa nuque et son épaule délicate. J'y passe immédiatement ma main et je n'en reviens pas que sa peau soit si douce à cet endroit. J'ai une envie fulgurante d'y poser mes lèvres. Je me colle une gifle mentale et je continue à frictionner ses bras mais j'ai du mal à détourner mon attention de ses petits seins dressés en contre-bas. La fine dentelle de ses sous-vêtements ne dissimule pas le fait que ses tétons sont tout dur et mon entrejambe se met à palpiter. Merde non! Ce n'est pas le moment. Je pense à la pluie glacée qui continue à tomber dehors et je me dis que ça serait pas mal que j'aille prendre une petite douche froide.

_-C'est la première fois que je suis si peu vêtue devant un homme_. Bella me sort de me pensées salaces.

_-Désolé de te mettre dans l'embarras. Mais ça te réchauffe au moins? _

_-Oui, avec le feu devant et toi derrière, je commence tout juste à ressentir mes orteils. _

-_Tant mieux, au moins ça sert à quelque chose._

_-Je suis trop mal à l'aise, là. Tu ne vas pas trop être traumatisé?_

_-Traumatisé? Pourquoi? _

_-De m'avoir en sous-vêtement dans tes bras? _

_-Quoi? Non! T'es dingue. Enfin, non, Bella! Tu es une jeune femme magnifique et ton corps est absolument parfait._ Elle s'empourpre en posant sa tête entre ses genoux.

_-Vraiment?_

_-Bien sûr Bella. Tu es belle et tu serais surpris de connaitre le nombre d'hommes qui aimeraient être à ma place en ce moment. Tu n'as pas à avoir honte de ton corps Bella. T'es très belle_.

_-Merci Edward, t'es très beau toi aussi et je suis sure que plein de filles aimeraient être à ma place. _

_-Alors profite Petite. Je suis ta bouillotte personnelle pour la nuit._

Comme si mes paroles l'avaient mise en confiance, Bella se redresse un peu et vient recoller son dos à mon torse. Ses bras jusqu'à présent enroulés autour de ses genoux se posent sur mes cuisses de chaque côté de son corps et je passe immédiatement mes mains dessus tandis que ses longues jambes parfaitement galbées s'allongent doucement vers le feu.

_-T'es bien là?_ Je lui murmure dans l'oreille.

_-Oui, c'est parfait._ J'embrasse sa tempe et colle mon front à ses cheveux et je la berce contre moi. Ce moment est d'une tendresse incroyable et j'oublie toutes les idées sexuelles qui m'ont traversées l'esprit jusqu'à présent. Je fais tout pour qu'elle se détende, qu'elle soit bien. Elle finit par s'endormir contre moi et mon épaule semble un refuge paisible pour sa tête qui vient de basculer sur le côté. Mes doigts ne cessent de courir sur ses avant-bras, ses bras et ses épaules pour remonter dans son cou et effleurer sa joue. Je l'observe un long moment. Elle est magnifique et contempler son visage est un enchantement.

Je la bascule délicatement sur le côté et je me dégage de sous son corps. Elle ne tremble plus mais je vais quand même raviver le feu. Je souffle dessus et je rajoute quelques morceaux de bois. Il a bien pris et il commence à faire bon. Même si la pluie tombe toujours fortement à l'extérieur, l'orage s'est éloigné, les éclairs se font moins fréquents et les grondements sont plus lointains.

Je me réinstalle près du feu et j'observe Bella en grignotant un biscuit. Elle est vraiment sublime, tout est parfait chez elle. Son corps éclairé par les flammes a quelque chose d'irréel, de divin. Les ombres dansent sur sa peau pâle léchant sa poitrine rebondie, son ventre plat et ses hanches saillantes. Son tout petit nombril est vraiment adorable et la dentelle raffinée qui recouvre son intimité semble être une invitation au péché de luxure. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle se rende compte à quel point elle est délicieuse. Tout est délicat et fin chez elle et son corps appelle à la douceur. Elle a l'air d'un ange. Un ange fragile, délicat, un mélange subtil de légèreté et de grâce. Qu'on a envie d'idolâtrer.

_-Edward?_ Sa voix ensommeillée me sort de sa contemplation.

_-Oui Bella_.

_-J'ai froid._

Je m'approche d'elle et je m'allonge sur le flanc, à ses côtés. Elle vient immédiatement se nicher contre moi et son corps se moule parfaitement le long du mien. Elle soupire d'aise et ma main vient glisser sur son bras. Même le grain de sa peau est parfait. Ma tête en appui sur mon coude, j'ai une vue imprenable sur la ligne gracile de sa nuque et son épaule menue épouse parfaitement le creux de ma paume. Si jeune et déjà si belle. Elle brisera une quantité de cœurs, c'est certain et celui qui aura la chance de posséder le sien sera le plus comblé des hommes. Bella est la pureté et la douceur incarnées. Le genre de femme qu'on vénère. J'espère qu'elle ne perdra pas son innocence et sa fragilité qui font qu'elle est si séduisante.

Je finis par poser ma tête près d'elle. Mon bras se resserre autour de son corps et je la plaque un peu plus contre moi pour la maintenir au chaud et mon nez s'enfouit dans ses cheveux. Le bruit de la pluie me berce et je m'endors paisiblement, au chaud, en veillant sur mon ange.

**Pov Bella. **

Je frissonne et me colle un peu plus à la source de chaleur qui m'enveloppe. Une odeur merveilleuse emplit mes poumons. Un mélange de bois, de cannelle, de miel. Mes lèvres bougent d'elles-même et j'ai envie d'embrasser la peau douce et chaude sous mon visage. Un nouveau frisson traverse mon corps et me sort de ma torpeur. La peau délicieuse sur laquelle je repose est celle du torse d'Edward et cette odeur délicieuse émane de lui. La chaleur qui m'entoure provient de son corps étendu le long du mien, de ses bras puissants qui m'encerclent et de ses paumes sur mes reins. Bon sang c'est le paradis d'être contre un homme. Surtout un homme comme lui qui transpire la virilité, le calme et la force. La beauté et le charisme venant sublimer le tout. La perfection!

Je referme les yeux et me délecte de ce contact. Je me colle davantage à lui savourant cette sensation fantastique. Il me resserre contre lui en murmurant quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Je me laisse aller sous ses caresses dans mon dos.

_-Bonjour Bella,_ soupire-t-il doucement en remontant sa main sur mon visage. Son pouce effleure ma joue et ses lèvres se posent sur mon front, délicates, aussi légères qu'une plume. Ce contact, bref et furtif, déclenche en moi un million de frissons. Et c'est la voix rauque que je lui murmure en retour.

_-Bonjour Edward._

_-As-tu bien dormi?_ Sa main quitte mon corps et je regrette déjà sa paume chaude puis tout son corps s'écarte du mien et le fond de mon être se met à pleurer sa présence grisante.

_-Oui._ Il se redresse et se frotte le visage. J'observe son torse parfaitement sculpté quand il se lève et je constate qu'il ne porte qu'un boxer et ses fesses sont… au mon dieu! Mes yeux s'écarquillent quand il lève les bras pour attraper son tee-shirt. Je me rends compte que je me lèche les lèvres quand une quantité ahurissante d'adjectifs me viennent en tête, musculeux, appétissant, attirant, tentant, délicieux, exquis.

_-Tiens Bella! C'est sec._ Il me tend mon tee-shirt et je passe mon visage rouge de honte dedans à la vitesse de l'éclair. Je sens le sang qui n'arrête pas d'affluer dans mes joues alors que je me rends compte que j'ai passé la nuit, à demi-nue contre lui. Mes cheveux offrent une barrière visuelle parfaite et je fais mine de démêler mes petits nœuds devant moi en remettant en ordre mes idées. Randonnée, orage, torrent en crue, froid atroce, vêtements mouillés, feu, bras d'Edward, douceur d'Edward, tendresse d'Edward, chaleur d'Edward. Je redresse mon visage vers lui alors qu'il commence à ranger nos affaires. Il me sourit. Je me lève et comme si mon corps agissait seul, je me jette dans ses bras.

_-Bella? _

_-Merci Edward, merci_.

_-De quoi? _

_-Pour hier soir, de t'être occupé de moi, d'avoir veillé sur moi, de m'avoir réchauffée. Merci, je t'adore. _

_-De rien Bella. Pas besoin de me remercier, tu sais. Tu peux toujours compter sur moi, je ne te laisserais jamais tomber, petit ange. Je t'adore moi aussi, n'en doute pas. _

_-Tu le promets? _

_-Oui je te le promets Bella. _

**Pov Edward **

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris de dire ça à Bella mais je le pense sincèrement. Demain elle repart à New York mais peu importe, je sais que je tiendrais ma promesse. Elle peut compter sur moi à tout moment. J'adore ce petit bout de femme et j'ai une envie incompréhensible de la protéger et de la rendre heureuse. Je la relâche pour qu'elle finisse de se rhabiller. Je vais faire un tour dehors et lui laisse un peu d'intimité. La pluie a cessé et a laissé place à un ciel magnifique. Je regarde aux alentours et constate que la tempête a vraiment été violente. Il y a des débris de végétaux un peu partout. Des arbres se sont effondrés et cela contraste complètement avec le calme qui règne désormais.

Bella me rejoint à l'extérieur et je vois qu'elle aussi est surprise de voir l'état de la forêt autour de nous. Le chemin n'est plus qu'un amas sinueux de pierres et de boue mais je sais que dans quelques jours, tout sera redevenu normal et la nature fera son travail. Elle décroche sa serviette et la roule en boule avant de rentrer dans la grotte pour ranger ses affaires.

_-Tu veux une barre de céréales?_ me demande-t-elle alors que j'estime le temps qu'il va nous falloir pour descendre. A vue de nez, je dirais quatre bonnes heures.

_-Oui, merci._ Elle sort avec son sac sur le dos et me tend le mien. Je l'enfile rapidement et je lui souris en croquant dans la barre chocolatée.

_-Ça va aller pour descendre? _

-_On verra bien! Finalement on ne va pas aller au sommet, hein?_

_-Je crois qu'il vaut mieux qu'on rentre. T'as l'air épuisée. _

_-Je ne te le fais pas dire_. Je lui fais signe de passer et elle se met à avancer.

_-Une prochaine fois?_

_-Ouais, je vais être obligée de revenir. _Soupire-t-elle.

_-Obligée? _

_-Je plaisante, je serais ravie de revenir. _

_-T'as intérêt! Sinon je viens te chercher à Princeton par la peau des fesses. _

_-Te donne pas cette peine, je reviendrai._

_-Tu le promets? _

_-Je te le promets. _

Le trajet du retour se fait en silence un long moment et comme je l'avais prévu on est à la capitainerie quatre heures plus tard. L'heure parfaite pour offrir à manger à Bella. On se retrouve dans un petit restaurant un peu délabré et le gérant est aussi vieux que la bâtisse. Mais il y a pas mal de monde, c'est que ça doit être mangeable. Bella s'éclipse aux toilettes et elle y reste un long moment. Quand elle en ressort, elle a bien meilleure mine. Elle s'est coiffée et s'est nettoyée.

Elle commande un burger et je suis content qu'elle ait retrouvé le sourire. Je la regarde dévorer sa portion de frites et elle engloutit deux donuts en dessert. Quand on sort de l'établissement, elle me fait remarquer qu'elle a trop mangé et elle s'excuse d'avance si elle vomit par-dessus bord.

On récupère le zodiac à la capitainerie et je n'ai pas fait un quart nautique qu'elle dort déjà contre mon sac. J'accoste sur Manaleh Beach et je la réveille doucement en caressant sa joue.

_-Bella, petite Bella! Tu te réveilles?_

_-Hum non. _

_-Allez Petite, je te ramène à l'hôtel. _

Elle se lève mollement et je l'aide à sauter sur le ponton. Dix minutes plus tard, je suis devant le Four Seasons et Bella ne semble pas vraiment bien.

_-Bella? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? _

_-J'ai pas envie de rentrer._ Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire et elle me jette un regard noir.

_-Pardon Bella, excuse-moi, mais il y a trois semaines tu ne voulais pas être ici et maintenant tu ne veux plus repartir. _

_-C'est l'effet Edward! Excuse-moi, Edward. Je suis désolée, je… je … je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire. Tu dois avoir l'habitude. Les gens viennent ici, restent quelques temps, tu fais leur connaissance et ils repartent. Tu n'entends plus jamais parler d'eux. Mais... mais moi j'ai..., je n'ai pas souvent l'occasion de rencontrer des gens comme ça, comme toi. Tu as été si gentil, si patient avec moi. Oui je ne voulais pas être ici, mais c'était avant de te connaitre, toi et ta famille. _

_-Bella, tu peux revenir quand tu veux, dès que tu as le temps. Ça me touche ce que tu dis et non, je n'ai pas l'habitude de rencontrer des gens comme toi. Je dois souvent m'occuper de clients privilégiés Bella, c'est mon boulot. Mais crois-moi ça fait longtemps que je te considère comme plus qu'une cliente de l'hôtel._

_-T'es adorable Edward. _

Elle fond dans mes bras et je l'accueille avec plaisir. Elle reste un long moment contre moi et finit par déposer un long baiser sur ma joue.

Je la regarde récupérer ses affaires et quitter mon véhicule.

Je redémarre après qu'elle m'ait fait un petit coucou et je soupire. Mince, elle va me manquer la Petite!

**Pov Bella. **

Ma dernière soirée à Lanai est bien triste et, même si ma mère m'a proposé de se joindre à eux pour diner, je n'arrive pas à tromper mon ennui. Et elle me le fait bien remarquer. Je m'excuse dès que j'ai fini mon dessert et je monte m'enfermer dans ma chambre. Edward va me manquer. Les Cullen vont me manquer. Cette île va me manquer.

J'appelle Hailie et on passe un long moment à discuter de tout et de rien mais la conversation est surtout centrée sur mon retour et tout ce qu'on aura à faire en rentrant. J'ai quand même hâte de la retrouver et qu'on s'installe à Princeton.

Je m'endors sur le canapé devant la TV après avoir regardé cinq épisodes de la dernière saison de That's Seventies Show.

A 7h, je suis au bar de l'hôtel et comme chaque matin depuis trois semaines Jacob me sert mon jus de mangue avec mon pain au chocolat. Il me fait bien remarquer le fait que c'est mon dernier petit déjeuner à Hawaii et je soupire de frustration. Je ne finis même pas ma viennoiserie et je prends le chemin qui longe la plage et mène à la maison des Cullen. Je ne nourrirai pas les tortues ce matin. Je ne ferai pas de cheval avec Rosalie et je ne discuterai pas sur la terrasse avec Esmée... Puisque dans deux heures je serai à l'aéroport pour rentrer à New York.

J'entre sur la propriété et je prends bien soin de refermer le portail derrière moi.

_-Hé Bella? _Le 4x4 d'Edward est stationné près du paddock de Faust et le bel animateur me fait des grands signes. Je le rejoins près du point d'eau et il me fait la bise sans se défaire de son sourire.

_-T'es bien matinale! Alors ça y est c'est le grand départ?_

_-Oui. J'allais saluer tes parents. Je voulais voir tout le monde avant de partir. _

_-Jasper et Emmet sont partis surfer, Alice dort encore et Rosalie doit déjà être à l'hôtel. _

_-Je vais voir tes parents_.

_-Ok, tu veux que je te ramène à l'hôtel après? _

_-Non, c'est bon t'embête pas. _

_-Bella, je vais y aller de toute façon. Je finis de soigner les chevaux et je te ramène. Il n'y a pas de problème. _

_-D'accord, à toute à l'heure alors. _

Je m'éloigne d'Edward sous peine de fondre en larmes. Je n'ai pas envie de le quitter, de quitter cet endroit. Je traine des pieds jusqu'à la grande maison et je la prends en photo avant de frapper. Esmée m'ouvre et me fait un énorme câlin. Carlisle se contente de me sourire et après m'avoir répété dix fois de prendre soin de moi, de donner des nouvelles et de revenir quand bon me semble. Je quitte ces gens fabuleux pour rejoindre le véhicule d'Edward qui m'attend dans la cour.

Je grimpe sans dire un mot et même si je sens qu'il me jette de nombreux coups d'œil, il ne dit rien non plus et je le remercie intérieurement. Il descend en même temps que moi et me raccompagne jusqu'à ma chambre après avoir salué quelques collègues dans le hall.

Je prépare mes affaires et au bout d'un long moment il me demande:

_-Tu me donneras des nouvelles Bella? _

_-Oui bien sûr! _

_-D'accord, voilà mon mail._ J'attrape le petit papier sur lequel il a griffonné son mail et son numéro de téléphone.

_-J'ai mis mon numéro aussi, au cas où tu aurais envie de parler ou si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit. _

_-Merci Edward. _

_-De rien Bella. _

_-Moi aussi, j'ai quelque chose pour toi. Mais tu devras attendre que je sois partie pour l'ouvrir. Ok? _

_-D'accord. _

_-Et je ne veux pas de merci. _

_-Quoi? Pourquoi? _

_-Parce que tu verras. Promets-moi, c'est tout. _

_-D'accord, je te le promets. _

_-Bien, je le laisserai à l'accueil avant de partir. _

-_La limousine doit déjà vous attendre. Je te descends ton sac? _

_-Oui, si tu veux, merci Edward. _

Sans que je ne le décide vraiment mon corps se jette sur lui et je me colle à lui. Il m'encercle de ses bras et il me rend mon étreinte.

_-Tu vas me manquer Edward. _

_-Tu vas me manquer aussi Bella. Allez! Faut y aller maintenant._ Il dépose un baiser sur mon front et me lâche. Dans les secondes qui suivent, je suis dans le hall et j'embrasse Rosalie. Je la remercie un millier de fois pour ses cours et je lui laisse l'enveloppe pour Edward et les Cullen en général. Dedans il y a dix mille dollars pour construire le parc à tortues. Je sais qu'il va devenir fou quand il va les voir mais j'ai mis un petit mot avec, pour Carlisle et Esmée, les remercier de leur hospitalité, pour Rose de sa patience, pour Emmet et sa bonne humeur, pour Jasper et ses menus délicieux, pour Alice parce qu'elle s'est bien occupé de mes parents, ce qui m'a permis de ne pas les avoir sur le dos, et pour Edward parce qu'il est l'homme le plus merveilleux que j'ai jamais rencontré. Ses dix mille dollars venaient de mon père, pour faire des activités pendant les vacances et la fête. Mais grâce à la famille Cullen, j'ai fait tout ce que j'avais envie de faire.

Je quitte le Four Seasons sur la banquette arrière de la limousine, avec «Still» de Macy Gray à fond dans mon iPod et je prends mon masque d'indifférence pour ne pas fondre en larmes.

_-As-tu passé de bonnes vacances Isabella? _

Je regarde ma mère sans la voir. Je hausse les épaules et je monte un peu plus le volume.

**Chapter 6: Chapter 6**

**Chapitre 6**

**Le jour où ils ont gardé contact**

**11-09-2011 22H35**

**De Bella Swan **

**A Edward Cullen **

**Objet Nouvelles.**

Salut Edward,

Comme promis je t'écris pour te donner de mes nouvelles.

Alors voilà, ça y est, je suis à Princeton. Nous sommes arrivées, Hailie et moi il y a quelques jours. Je crois qu'on va se plaire ici. Charly a investi dans un appartement qu'on occupe toutes les deux. Rien d'extravagant a-t-il dit, tu parles, rien que ma salle de bain est plus grande que ta cabane, pardon, ton bungalow. Quand nous l'avons visité il y a un mois, j'ai trop craqué sur l'immense terrasse. J'ai supplié Charly et on a fait poser une verrière. Du coup on a une grande véranda. Le top du luxe! Hier on a fait deux cents kilomètres pour aller dévaliser un pépiniériste spécialisé dans les plantes tropicales. Je ne te dis pas combien on a dépensé, tu ferais une crise cardiaque, mais ça valait le coup. Les végétaux sont arrivés ce matin et je t'assure on dirait qu'il y a un petit bout d'Hawaii chez nous. Je n'ai pas trouvé les mêmes palmiers, mais on a de très beaux bougainvilliers, de superbes oiseaux de Paradis et des gloriosas. Elles me font penser à toi, je sais que tu les adores. Maintenant, reste à savoir si on arrivera à les entretenir. Hailie me prend pour une folle. Je crois juste que je me suis plus attachée à ton île que je ne le pensais. Je crois même que je vais installer mon bureau dans la véranda, comme ça j'aurais l'impression de réviser à Lanai.

Parlant de révisions, les cours commencent demain. Je crois que ça va être bien même si tu sais à quel point mes matières principales vont me barber. J'ai hâte de commencer mes options et mes ateliers. Je ne vais pas savoir où donner de la tête quand tout ça aura commencé. Enfin, je te raconterai un peu plus tard.

J'ai trouvé un centre équestre pas très loin. J'irai deux heures par semaine. J'espère que ça sera suffisant pour apprendre un peu. Comme ça, quand je reviendrai à Hawaii on pourra se faire une «vraie» ballade.

Voilà les nouvelles du continent me concernant, et toi alors? Comment vas-tu? Et toute ta famille? Les chevaux? Les tortues? Où en sont les travaux du nouveau bassin? Avez-vous commencé?

J'espère avoir de tes nouvelles rapidement. J'espère sincèrement que tout va pour le mieux à Lanai.

A bientôt Edward

Prends bien soin de toi.

Xxx

Bella.

**27-09-2011 23H30**

**De Edward Cullen**

**A Bella Swan**

**Objet Nouveau bassin**

Salut Bella,

Ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir d'avoir de tes nouvelles. Je n'ai pas pris le temps de te répondre plutôt, je voulais avoir un peu de temps pour te détailler tout ce qu'il se passe ici.

Alors, je commence par répondre à tes questions. Tout le monde va bien. On a fini les vacances d'été sur les rotules, l'hôtel a été plein à craquer. Du coup mon patron était dans de bonnes dispositions et j'ai eu droit à quelques jours de congés que j'ai consacrés à la création du nouvel enclos. J'ai fait les plans, le budget et j'ai demandé les devis. Les travaux devraient commencer début octobre. On pourra accueillir une trentaine de Tortues Vertes. Je t'enverrai des photos. On a eu les accords pour fermer une partie de Maneleh beatch au public pendant la période de reproduction. C'est un grand pas et on espère qu'on aura d'avantage de nids la saison prochaine. Voilà pour le dispensaire.

Pour les chevaux, toute la cavalerie va bien mis à part le cheval de Carlisle qui s'est blessé au pré mais rien de grave. Bessy va bien aussi. C'est bien que tu prennes des cours, j'ai hâte de voir tes progrès et qui sait, je te laisserai peut-être monter Faust quand tu reviendras. Enfin, tu le sais, Esmée te l'a dit cent fois, tu es la bienvenue aussi souvent et aussi longtemps que tu le souhaites.

A l'hôtel, il n'y a pas beaucoup de changement, c'est ennuyant à la longue. On a surtout des lunes de miel et des retraités, enfin, je ne t'apprends rien. On a eu des gros orages au début du mois, on a frôlé l'inondation mais ça s'est arrêté avant que les rivières ne sortent de leur lit. La bonne nouvelle c'est que quand les orages ont éclatés, j'étais au sec et pas dans une grotte… sacré souvenir! Je n'arrive toujours pas en rire.

Bon tu as dû reprendre les cours désormais. J'espère que tu n'es pas trop débordée et que tu trouves quand même un peu de plaisir à étudier la finance. J'attends que tu me racontes tout ça, tes leçons d'équitation, comment est ta promo? Il y a des mecs sympa? La collocation avec Hailie? Et tes plantes sont-elles toujours en vie?

Allez je te laisse. Prends bien soin de toi aussi Bella et accroche-toi pour les cours.

Je t'embrasse

Edward

_PS: si Lanai te manque, saches que tu manques à Lanai aussi. _

**14-10-2011 20H52**

**De Bella Swan**

**A Edward Cullen**

**Objet Princeton**

Salut Edward,

J'ai commencé les cours et crois-moi ce n'est pas de tout repos. Je n'ai que seize heures de cours par semaine mais on a une quantité colossale de travail personnel. Mais ça va, je m'en sors. Je prends des cours de français en option et littérature aussi. Je ne te cache pas que ce sont mes quatre heures préférées dans la semaine avec mes deux heures d'équitation.

Ma promo est cool, même si il y a moins de gosses de riches que dans ma pension, on sent quand même que certains ont bien pris le melon. Hailie et moi sommes des recrues de choix pour les confréries et on se fait harceler à longueur de journée. Comme si on ne les voyait pas venir ces petites bourgeoises superficielles qui ne s'intéressent qu'à la renommée de nos parents et à l'argent qu'on peut apporter à leurs associations.

Parlant d'association, j'ai fait un peu de publicité pour votre dispensaire auprès d'une association de protection de l'environnement. Tu devrais, si ce n'est pas déjà fait, être contacté par un jeune homme nommé Garreth qui tient un forum sur le net. Il a un annuaire de sites sur son blog donc si tu es intéressé pour avoir un peu de promotion, n'hésite pas! Je me porte garant, il est très sérieux. C'est un vrai passionné, comme toi. Je crois même qu'il va mettre en place un programme de protection des écureuils du campus. Je plaisante, c'est un hippy un peu fou, mais il est cool.

Ce qui m'amène à répondre à une de tes questions, non pas de garçon intéressant dans ma promo, ce sont tous des futurs Golden-boys et j'ai l'impression de voir mon père il y a vingt ans. Et je me demande ce que ma mère a bien pu lui trouver. Enfin, ce n'est pas important.

Pour en revenir à l'équitation, j'ai fait les deux premières séances comme débutant mais la monitrice m'a passée dans le groupe des confirmés maintenant parce que je m'en sors plutôt bien. Je ne monte jamais le même cheval mais dans l'ensemble la cavalerie est plutôt chouette. J'ai eu un petit coup de cœur pour un trotteur réformé des courses. C'est un très bel alezan, il a une dizaine d'années. Il est vif mais franc. Bon je t'avoue qu'il m'a déjà fait tomber deux fois. Mes débuts à l'obstacle sont assez catastrophiques. Mais je m'accroche, chaque fois que j'ai la trouille, ta voix résonne dans ma tête «Hé Petite, t'es vraiment une poule mouillée!» et je me lance. Tu m'as vraiment aidée à prendre confiance en moi Edward et je crois que je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour ça.

Mon prochain défi, c'est de reprendre des cours de conduite. Hailie en a marre de me trainer partout et mon père veut m'offrir une voiture pour mes dix-huit ans. C'est dans un mois et je vais avoir l'air maligne si je n'ai pas mon attestation pour la conduire.

La collocation avec Hailie se passe à merveille. En même temps, je ne vois pas comment ça pourrait être autrement, j'ai commencé à vivre avec elle on jouait encore à la poupée. On se débrouille un peu comme on peut. On a renvoyé la femme de ménage et la cuisinière, on essaie de se gérer comme des adultes. Ça marche plutôt bien et même si on a déjà fait quelques soirées plutôt mouvementées, on arrive à tenir la maison.

Les plantes vont bien. Les orchidées commencent à fleurir et c'est un véritable enchantement. J'ai acheté des livres sur leur entretien et je crois que je m'en sors pas mal. Je te joins quelques photos.

Sinon, rien de plus. Pas de nouvelle de ma mère, elle tourne un film en Europe. Elle revient après Noël. Phil entraine son équipe et j'ai cru comprendre que les Yankees ne sont pas très bons cette année. Je ne suis pas du tout les résultats sportifs mais les quelques New Yorkais de ma promo qui savent que je suis la belle-fille de Dwyer me font savoir leur mécontentement. Comme si je me sentais concernée! La mère d'Hailie est rentrée en cure, elle est sans nouvelles d'elle depuis plus d'un mois mais c'est normal. La première étape c'est l'isolement. Elle va en avoir pour quelques mois et je pense que mon amie va en baver encore un peu. J'espère que cette fois ça sera la bonne. Son père est reparti en tournée donc comme tu peux le déduire, on est un peu livré à nous même dans cette immense faculté. Mais on ne s'en plaint pas.

Pour notre nuit dans la grotte, tu peux en rire, non tu dois en rire! Parce que pour moi c'est un excellent souvenir et crois-le ou non, je donnerais cher pour revivre ça, même si c'était un peu dingue et que j'ai bien cru qu'on allait y passer. Et je suis obligée de revenir un jour, je dois monter en haut de ce foutu volcan!

Sinon, j'espère que le cheval de Carlisle va mieux.

Les travaux du bassin doivent être commencés. Tu m'avais dit début octobre, alors j'attends avec impatience de tes nouvelles.

Embrasse toute ta famille de ma part, ta tortue compris ! Et n'oublie pas les chevaux.

Je te dis à très vite, je t'embrasse.

Bella.

_PS Si Lanai me manque et que je manque à Lanai, sache que tu me manques encore plus. _

**31-10-2011 19H12**

**De Edward Cullen**

**A Bella Swan**

**Objet Halloween**

Salut Petite, quoi de neuf?

Ton mail était riche, je ne crois pas tenir la distance. Tu ne parles pas beaucoup mais à l'écrit, tu te lâches. Je suis content que tu aies pris le temps de me répondre, ça me fait plaisir. Je crois qu'on a trouvé notre rythme un mail tout les quinze jours. C'est bien, ça laisse du temps pour avoir des choses à se raconter.

Du coup un mois est passé depuis mon dernier mail et il y a eu du changement ici. En effet, nous sommes envahis par les tractopelles et les ouvriers. Je te joins les photos, elles sont assez parlantes.

On a eu un beau cyclone, échelle 2 sur Saffir-Simpson, mais aucun dégât. Ça a juste ralenti un peu les travaux. Ils en annoncent un autre dans les prochains jours mais les météorologues pensent qu'il ne sera pas brutal et il va peut-être passer en tempête tropicale d'ici là.

Ah si ! Je ne t'ai pas dit, je suis allé faire une mission balise avec Jasper. On est parti deux jours dans les ilets de Molokai. On a marqué treize Luth et trois Franches. Du coup on les suit à la trace, mais elles ont l'air de se plaire dans notre coin.

Hé j'ai rencontré une fille aussi. Elle s'appelle Tanya. Elle bosse à l'hôtel depuis deux semaines. Elle s'occupe du centre de remise en forme, elle est prof de fitness. On s'entend bien, elle est plutôt cool. Je l'ai accompagnée à Honolulu pour son déménagement le week-end dernier, et j'en ai profité pour l'inviter au restaurant. Mais je ne crois pas qu'elle soit très intéressée. Enfin, je t'en dirais plus un peu plus tard.

Bon et toi si j'ai bien compris toujours pas de petit ami? Et ce Garreth? Il ne te plait pas? J'ai échangé quelques mails avec lui, il semble sympa. Il n'y connait rien aux tortues mais il est sympa. Il a ajouté mon association dans les sources de son blog. Je lui ai donné pas mal de renseignements sur les activités dans les îles du Pacifique.

Je ne sais pas quoi te raconter d'autre. Tout le monde t'embrasse et demande régulièrement de tes nouvelles.

Bon, je mets les pièces jointes et je t'envoie tout ça.

Je t'embrasse Bella.

_PS: si Lanai et moi te manquons, tu manques à Lanai et à moi. _

**17-11-2011 21H39**

**De Bella Swan**

**A Edward Cullen**

**Objet 18 ans et toutes mes dents**

Salut tête de mule! J'avais dit pas de cadeau! Tu ne me vois pas là mais je te fais les gros yeux!

Comment t'en vouloir? J'ai adoré! Ton cadre est au-dessus de mon lit et cette photo est juste merveilleuse. Et j'ai versé ma petite larme en l'ouvrant, mais je te l'ai dit sur ton répondeur. Tu as dû me trouver débile mais j'étais toute émue. Dommage que j'ai les yeux moitiés fermés sur la photo et qu'on ne voit pas la tortue en entier. Toi en revanche t'es à couper le souffle! Hailie a pleuré comme une gosse quand elle a vu ton torse! Elle est intenable maintenant et veut absolument aller à Hawaii, parce qu'elle dit qu'un homme ne peut pas être aussi beau. Elle est persuadée que tu as utilisé Photoshop. Je lui soutiens que t'es vraiment comme ça, mais elle ne me croit pas. Selon elle, si tu étais vraiment comme ça, tu devrais travailler pour un grand couturier et faire la une des magazines. T'ai-je dit qu'elle était folle?

Tu remercieras encore toute ta famille pour la carte. Je leur ai envoyé un mot, tu dois le savoir mais dis leur encore merci. Ça m'a beaucoup touchée.

Comme prévu, j'ai eu mon petit 4x4 et j'ai déjà pris un poteau avec. Oups! Bon ça ne compte pas vraiment comme un accident, c'était en manœuvrant. C'est traite les poteaux. Ils se cachent un peu partout, sont pénibles.

On a fait une fête pour mon anniversaire. J'ai pris la première cuite de ma vie. J'ai été malade à crever donc j'ai renoncé à l'alcoolisme pour les trois prochaines années, date à laquelle je pourrais légalement me souler.

Oh oui! faut que je te raconte! Je suis inscrite à un concours hippique. Bon rien d'officiel, c'est un truc organisé par le centre équestre. C'est entre nous mais c'est vraiment excitant. J'ai hâte, j'ai mis une option sur Dalakani, tu sais le trotteur que j'aime bien. Ensuite on fait un repas pour les fêtes de fin d'année, c'est le week-end avant les vacances.

Alors ça donne quoi avec Tanya? Ça doit te faire du bien de voir une nouvelle tête à l'hôtel. J'espère que le pervers que tu es, arrivera à ses fins. Moi je me fais outrageusement draguer par le palefrenier du centre équestre. Tu parles d'une galère, ce mec est une plaie, un gros lourd. Trois fois que je le rembarre mais il ne semble pas comprendre les mots «je ne suis pas intéressée». Il est gentil mais il ne parle que de football et de bière. Et en plus, faut bien l'avouer, il n'a pas un physique avantageux.

Bon, sinon, j'ai quand même rencontré un garçon charmant. Qui répond au nom de Démétri. Il est en troisième année de finance, c'est un ami du parrain d'Hailie. Je t'ai dit qu'on avait des parrains à l'université? Je ne crois pas. Dans l'idée, c'est un genre de guide pour les premières semaines. C'est lui qui t'emmène au bizutage et tu dois lui payer à boire. Moi j'ai de la chance, j'ai une marraine, Angela. Elle est cool mais elle ne parle pas beaucoup alors quand on est toutes les deux, tu comprends bien qu'on 'a pas grand-chose à se dire.

Je reviens à Démétri, pardon je m'égare. Donc, j'ai rencontré Démétri à une soirée chez les Alpha (la fameuse confrérie de pétasses). J'ai été trainée de force par Hailie parce que le mec sur qui elle fantasme, Pablo, y allait. Bref, il m'a payé des verres et on a pas mal discuté. Il est sympa et en a un peu plus dans le crâne que la majorité des gars. Il a 20 ans, il fait du polo, donc il connait bien les chevaux et c'est le photographe du journal de la fac. Je l'ai revu le week-end dernier et je pense que je vais peut-être envisager d'être intéressée si tu vois ce que je veux dire. La suite au prochain épisode.

Arrête de me parler des cyclones, ça m'inquiète. Je regarde la météo du Pacific Est tous les jours maintenant. Je suis devenue incollable sur les tempêtes tropicales et j'ai peur qu'il ne vous arrive quelque chose. Entre les inondations, les cyclones, les séismes, les éruptions volcaniques… je ne dors plus la nuit. Enfin, à Princeton, à part des comas éthyliques, on ne risque pas grand-chose. Alors je m'inquiète pour vous.

Bon, je change de sujet parce que ça me donne mal au ventre. Le bassin des tortues est immense! Les photos sont parlantes. Tu avais raison, ça va être au top pour les juvéniles. Je suis super contente de voir tout ça. Merci Edward pour les photos. Garreth m'a dit que vous cherchiez des stagiaires pour l'été prochain et qu'il t'avait suggéré deux étudiantes. Il m'a dit leurs noms, mais je ne les ai pas retenus. Les veinardes, j'aimerais être en filière biologie rien que pour venir faire un stage chez vous.

Voilà pour les nouvelles. Normalement tu dois me répondre dans 15 jours, je serai en plein dans mes premiers partiels. Donc si je mets un peu de temps à répondre ne m'en veux pas.

Je t'embrasse Edward.

_PS Si je manque à Lanai et à toi, sache que je me languis du jour où je te reverrai. _

**03-12-2011 22H59**

**De Edward Cullen**

**A Bella Swan**

**Objet Je ne suis pas un pervers, mais un homme faible.**

Salut Poupée,

Déjà, félicitations pour le baptême de ton 4x4, il fallait bien que ça arrive, t'es une fille! Je ne vais pas te servir le discours sur le chromosome Y qui vous rend dans l'incapacité de faire un créneau, je te rassure. Félicitations pour ta cuite aussi, ça par contre ça n'a rien à voir avec ta condition de femme. C'est juste le manque d'entrainement. Viens faire un tour à Hawaii et Emmet te montrera comment boire.

Bon je suis ravi de lire que tu envisages de t'intéresser à quelqu'un. J'espère que ça se passera bien. Méfie-toi des garçons. Le chromosome X les empêche parfois d'être respectueux et sincères.

Tanya et moi c'est un peu compliqué. Elle me plait bien mais visiblement elle ne semble pas disposée à faire quoi que ce soit avec qui ce soit. Jacob s'est pris un méchant râteau et deux autres gars aussi. Alors je ne la bouscule pas et je la laisse venir. Je n'ai rien tenté pour le moment parce que comme je travaille avec elle, du moins au même endroit, je préfère être sûr de moi avant d'essayer quoi que ce soit. Mais on s'entend bien. Elle est vraiment canon et en a dans le citron. L'organisation au sein du centre de sport a été revue et corrigée et c'est vraiment quelqu'un d'efficace. Mon patron est trop fier de sa nouvelle recrue.

Les travaux du bassin sont pratiquement bouclés et c'est en grande partie grâce à toi. L'argent que tu as donné à l'association a permis de faire venir beaucoup plus de matériel que prévu et tes pourboires à Rosalie et à moi ont payé les ouvriers. C'est super, on le met en eau pendant les vacances de Noël. Moi je travaille mais Emmet, Carlisle et Esmée sont disponibles. Je te joins d'autres photos, tu vas voir il y a eu du changement. Ça aurait été cool qu'on ait un ou deux stagiaires pour nous aider mais pendant les fêtes, il n'y a pas de période de stage.

Petite question Est-ce qu'Hailie va t'accompagner à ton concours? Si c'est le cas, demande lui de te filmer et envoie-moi la vidéo. Je veux absolument voir ça.

Arrête de t'inquiéter pour la météo, on en a vu d'autres! Ça ne sera pas la première fois que je refais mon cottage. Du moment que les tortues et les chevaux sont à l'abri, nous ça va, on s'en sort. Ils n'annoncent plus de tempête pour un petit moment, maintenant. Alors dors, en plus faut que tu sois en forme pour tes partiels!

Je te laisse. Tu dois être en pleines révisions. Je te dis «merde». Et je te fais des bisous.

A PLUS!

_PS Lanai se languit autant que moi du jour où elle te reverra. _

**Chapter 7: Chapter 7**

**Chapitre 7**

**Le jour où elle a tenu parole**

**Pov Bella**

_-Hailie, bon sang qu'es-ce que tu fais? _

_-J'essaie de fermer cette putain de saloperie de valise! _

Je pousse la blonde qui me sert de frangine et je m'assois sur son imposante valise Gucci. Elle s'empresse de tirer la fermeture éclair.

_-T'es vraiment pénible! On part une semaine, t'es vraiment obligée de prendre tout ça? _

_-Tu seras ravie de pouvoir te servir dans mes fringues, la Tronche. _

_-Ok. Bon, le chauffeur doit être là. _

_-Mon père m'a dit à 18h. _

_-Il est dix-huit heures trente, Cruche! _

Elle hausse les épaules et se dirige vers le grand hall de notre loft.

_-T'as rien oublié la Tronche? _

_-Non, c'est bon. On y va? _

_-Hawaii, nous voilà!_

Je verrouille la grande porte et on quitte New York dans la limousine du père d'Hailie. Une heure plus tard, le jet privé décolle et j'essaie de dormir un peu. Mais la Cruche a décidé de foutre le bordel. Cet avion, c'est sa seconde maison. Elle y a passé probablement plus de temps dans sa vie que chez ses parents. Alors je la laisse faire la folle.

_-Tu sais quand j'étais petite, que je rentrais le week-end à Detroit, il y avait toujours des turbulences et je faisais dans mon pantalon à chaque fois. Alors pour ne pas avoir peur, je mettais la musique à fond et je dansais. _

_-Tu sais que t'as pas trop changé. Tu fais toujours des trucs improbables quand t'as la trouille. _

_-Ouais vaut mieux ça que ne rien faire. Hein la Tronche? _

D'accord tout ça pour en arriver là. J'aurais mieux fais de me taire.

_-J'ai fait des trucs ces derniers temps. _

Mon amie baisse la musique et vient se rassoir à côté de moi.

_-Ouais c'est vrai. T'as changé depuis que t'es partie l'été dernier en fait. C'est ton escort qui t'a décoincée. _

_-C'est clair. Oh Hailie si tu savais comme j'ai hâte de le voir! _

_-T'es toute croque de lui ma pauvre fille._

_-N'importe quoi. Je ne suis pas «croque» de lui. Je l'adore, c'est tout._

_-Tu parles c'est encore pire! Tu l'A-DO-RES! Tu sais l'adoration c'est pour les dieux ou les machins comme ça._

_-Ouais, moque-toi! Tu verras Dieu quand on arrivera. _

_-Oh j'ai trop hâte de le voir. Bon et t'es sure qu'il passe la semaine avec toi?_

_-J'ai payé pour, mais il n'est pas au courant. Mince j'espère qu'il sera content. _

_-Je suis sure que oui! Il t'a dit plein de fois que tu lui manquais, qu'il voulait te revoir. _

_-Non, il me l'a pas dit plein de fois, il m'a dit deux fois que je lui manquais et une fois qui se languissait de me revoir. _

_-Oh merde la Tronche t'as compté? T'es mal, ma vieille! Tu l'as dans la peau. T'es camée jusqu'aux os! _

_-Arrête tes conneries. Je suis avec Démétri et Edward c'est juste un ami. Un très bon ami auquel je tiens beaucoup mais il a 5 ans de plus que moi, t'es pas bien ! _

_-Et alors, c'est pas comme s'il avait cinq ans de moins que toi. Ce qui lui ferait treize ans et là d'accord ce serait malsain. Mais dans votre cas je ne vois pas ce que ça fait. _

_-Ça fait que je suis toute jeune à ses yeux et qu'il est tout vieux aux miens. Bon tu vas me casser les pieds longtemps avec ça? Tu me gâches mon plaisir, là. _

_-Oh désolée. _

Je la regarde se lever et elle se remet à danser. Plus que vingt heures de vol et une escale. Pourvu qu'elle s'endorme. Mince pourquoi son père l'a laissée partir pour une fois? Il n'aurait pas pu m'offrir le voyage juste à moi? Et se garder sa progéniture jusqu'au 24!

**Pov Edward **

Une semaine que ma petite Bella aurait dû me répondre et elle ne l'a toujours pas fait. Elle a fini ses partiels maintenant et elle doit même être en vacances. Ça doit marcher avec son Démétri car elle ne prend même pas le temps de me répondre. Je me demande où elle va passer Noël. Avec son père? Sa mère? Chez Hailie?

Pour ma part Noël risque de se passer au Four Seasons car nous avons une star internationale qui vient et bien sûr je vais être réquisitionné. Le grand Eminem vient ouvrir ses cadeaux sous notre palmier de Noël et même si je suis super excité à l'idée de le voir en vrai, ça m'énerve parce que je ne vais même pas pouvoir profiter de ma famille. En tout cas j'aurais un truc à raconter à Bella. Si elle daigne me répondre un jour.

Voilà qu'une nouvelle semaine recommence et je suis un peu morose. Mais ma blonde préférée m'offre un sourire chaleureux.

_-Hé beau gosse, le Padre veut te voir, mission spéciale!_ Elle hausse les sourcils de façon suggestive et je soupire d'agacement.

_-Salut Rose, tu sais ce qu'il me veut? _

-_Non, il a été muet comme une carpe._

_-Ok, bah j'y vais. Tu déjeunes à quatorze heures? _

_-Oui, je t'attends._

_-D'accord à toute alors. Je te ramène le café. _

_-Ça marche. Allez Edward garde la pêche. Elle est juste surement très occupée. _

_-Ouais. Je sais. _

Rosalie m'offre un gentil sourire elle sait que si je suis un peu déprimé en ce moment c'est parce que Bella fait la morte. Je me doute qu'un jour ou l'autre ça sera le silence radio mais je me suis habitué à ses mails. Notre petit rituel me manque. Je prends la direction du bureau du Boss. Je frappe et j'entre sans y être invité.

_-Ah Edward! Merci d'être là. Installe-toi._ Je prends place face au chef et il semble jubiler intérieurement. _Comment ça va aujourd'hui?_

_-Très bien. Je te remercie. _

_-Bon, tant mieux. Tu sais qu'on a une grosse semaine. _

_-Oui,Eminem._

_-C'est ça. Alors je te briefe rapidement. Tu ne t'occupes pas de lui, ta sœur s'en charge. Parcontre je dois te mettre au parfum pour deux choses. La première, probablement la moins agréable, tu as deux personnes à prendre en charge. Deux guess de marque._

_-Qui ça? Pas la vieille Thurman, Aro! Je t'en prie. _

_-Non rien à voir. Mais c'est quoi ton problème ? Uma est une femme délicieuse. _

_-Délicieusement nympho._

_-Pas avec moi en tout cas. T'es vraiment un veinard toi. Bref, je ne peux rien te dire, ces personnes ont payé cher pour être là dans la plus grande discrétion. _

_-Couple célèbre illégitime? _

_-Pas exactement. Mais elles arrivent dans_… le chef regarde sa grosse montre Bulgari et je ne comprends rien à son comportement, _environ une heure_, reprend-t-il, _donc je te fais signe quand elles seront là. Ces personnes sont très importantes pour l'image de l'hôtel. Alors comme d'habitude, je compte sur toi et, biensûr, tu as carte blanche._

_-Tu ne m'en diras pas plus? _

_-Non. La deuxième chose. Si tout se passe bien Edward, je t'augmente à la fin du mois. _

_-Vraiment? _

_-Oui, je t'expliquerais ultérieurement pourquoi. _

_-Ok. _

_-Bon, va voir si tout est en ordre dans la suite King. Je ne veux aucun accroc. Le premier qui se rate, je le mets à la plonge pour le restant de ses jours. C'est clair? _

_-Bien chef. _

Je dispose sans plus de cérémonie et je sors en sautillant et en croisant les doigts. Je ne sais pas qui sont ces personnes mais je m'en fiche. Je vais les cocooner comme des nourrissons. Putain une augmentation!

Je monte dans la suite King et j'inspecte le moindre recoin alors que les femmes de ménage s'activent à récurer et peaufinent les derniers détails. Les fleurs sont fraiches. Les lits sont parfaitement au carré. Le patio est propre. La terrasse est immaculée. Tout semble ok. Un dernier coup d'œil dans les salles de bain et je descends dans le grand hall. J'en ai oublié le café de Rose. Jacob me les prépare à la vitesse de l'éclair et je le remercie rapidement. Je rejoins Rose dans le petit bureau derrière l'accueil et elle descend sa tasse d'une traite.

_-Alors, voulait quoi le Padre? _

_-Deux gros poissons arrivent dans une heure. Je dois m'en occuper une semaine. Si ça se passe bien, je serais augmenté. _

_-Sérieux? _

_-Oui! Je suis trop content. Tu ne sais pas qui c'est? _

_-Non, je ne sais pas. Mais une voiture est partie pour l'aéroport. Je ne sais pas qui c'est mais ça doit être du lourd, ça arrive en Jet privé. _

-_Merde! Je déteste ça. Ça me stresse. Elle est partie quand la voiture?_

_-Il y a une petite demi-heure, elle ne devrait plus tarder. L'avion amorçait sa descente quand j'ai eu l'appel. _

_-Bien. Tu me sonnes quand ils sont là. _

Je finis mon café et je sors du bureau. Je remonte à la suite King pour vérifier que tout est en ordre. Les femmes de ménage ont fini leur travail et tout est impeccable. Mon portable vibre dans ma poche et je descends en trombe. Je balaye le hall du regard et une grande blonde d'une vingtaine d'années attire mon regard. Il ne me semble pas la connaitre mais la brune derrière me fait immédiatement penser à Bella. Mon ventre se serre quand elle m'offre un immense sourire et qu'elle vient vers moi. Mince, c'est elle! Elle est là! Je finis de descendre les marches trop heureux de la voir.

_-Edward!_ Elle me saute carrément au cou et je l'accueille dans mes bras.

_-Hé Petite!_ Elle pose un énorme baiser sur ma joue et me sourit de plus belle.

_-Oh comment c'est bon de te revoir!_ Elle me serre un peu plus fort et je m'enivre de son odeur. Mince qu'est ce qu'elle m'a manqué! Puis rapidement, mon boulot me rappelle à l'ordre.

_-Bella, c'est une super surprise de te voir,_ je la relâche et elle s'éloigne un peu de moi. _Mais j'ai deux clients qui doivent être arrivés et je dois m'enoccuper._

_-Je sais, c'est Hailie et moi. J'ai demandé à Aro de ne rien te dire, c'était une surprise! On passe la semaine avec toi! Dis-moi que t'es content. _

-_Quoi? C'est Hailie là?_ Je pointe la blonde du regard. _Et tu restes toute la semaine?_ Je replonge dans ses jolis yeux brillants.

_-Oui._

_-Oh putain ouais, je suis content!_ Je la resserre contre moi et elle éclate de rire.

_-Viens, je vais te présenter Hailie. _

Dieu si je m'attendais à ça!

_-Salut Edward je suis Hailie!_ La blonde me regarde de haut en bas avec ses immenses yeux bleus.

_-Je suis ravi de te rencontrer. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi. _

_-Pas autant que moi te concernant, c'est certain_. Elle recule d'un pas et me regarde encore de haut en bas. _T'es encore plus beau en vrai, je suis sous le choc!_ Bella éclate de rire et s'éloigne vers l'accueil. Je vois Rose contourner le comptoir pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle est aussi surprise et heureuse que moi.

_-Alors Hailie, tu passes la semaine ici, avec Bella? Vous avez réfléchi à ce que vous vouliez faire?_

_-Ouais. Moi, je veux bronzer et me faire masser toute la journée. C'est ta sœur qui va s'occuper de moi. Bella veut t'aider avec tes tortues je ne sais pas quoi, vos travaux. Elle veut monter à cheval aussi. Mon père arrive après demain alors, je vous embêterai pas très longtemps. Tu l'auras toute à toi._

-_Bon, je vois que vous avez tout prévu. Veux-tu que je te présente Alice?_

_-Euh...ouais._ La blonde se retourne et hèle Bella d'une manière peu courtoise mais au combien hilarante.

_-Hé la Tronche! Je vais avec Edward voir Alice_. Bella se tourne vers nous et après avoir dit quelque chose à Rosalie qui lui sourit tendrement, elle nous rejoint en trottinant.

_-Attendez-moi! Oh Edward! Je suis revenue depuis cinq minutes et toi tu te sauves déjà?_

_-Désolé. Oh Bella ça fait trop plaisir. Franchement tu m'aurais dit que tu venais, je ne t'aurais pas crue. Tu sais que je m'inquiétais que tu ne répondes pas à mon mail. _

_-Ah ouais? Désolée, j'étais débordée. Je devais organiser tout un tas de trucs pour mes vacances._

_-Hum, t'es pardonnée. T'as plein de choses à me raconter alors. _

_-Ouais et à te montrer! On va où là? _

_-On cherche Alice, elle doit être à la plage et puis comme ça Hailie visite un peu. _

_-Ouais, il est classe votre hôtel, j'espère que les suites sont aussi cool. _

La blonde regarde partout autour d'elle et quand on arrive sur la grande terrasse panoramique, je la vois clairement se lécher les lèvres en regardant Jacob qui écarquille lui aussi yeux en voyant les deux filles. Je crois qu'il n'a même pas reconnu Bella.

_-Wow Miss Swan!_ crie-t-il. Ha bah si, raté. Il lui fait des grands signes et Bella lui fait un sourire poli.

_-C'est qui ce canon?_ murmure Hailie.

_-Jacob,_ répond Bella entre ses lèvres.

_-Ok. Cool!_

Sans se formaliser la blonde saute sur un tabouret et lui tend sa main.

_-Salut je suis Hailie, la meilleure amie de Bella. Ravie de te connaitre Jacob._ Le grand brun s'étouffe à moitié et prend délicatement sa main.

_-Enchanté Mademoiselle_. Leurs yeux ne se lâchent plus et Bella s'installe à côté de sa copine.

-_Alors Bella, de retour parmi nous?_

-_Ouais. Edward me manquait trop!_

Tiens prends ça dans tes dents Jacob! Bien joué ma petite.

_-Voyez-vous ça. Alors je vous sers quoi les princesses?_ Il fait un clin d'œil à Hailie et je grince des dents. C'est vraiment un chacal en rut. Et la grande blonde semble réceptive à la drôle de façon qu'elle a de se tortiller.

_-Les filles, je vous laisse boire un verre, je vais chercher Alice d'accord? _

_-Ça marche mec. À plus!_ lance Hailie.

_-A tout à l'heure_, me répond doucement Bella.

**Pov Bella**

Je regarde Edward s'éloigner et je crois qu'il est encore plus beau que dans mon souvenir. Je ne sais pas si c'est à cause du sourire qu'il a accroché depuis qu'il m'a vue ou si c'est juste que je ne le regarde pas de la même façon. En tout cas, je suis heureuse qu'il soit si content que je sois là et je me sens vraiment bien. D'autant plus qu'Hailie est déjà sous le charme de Jacob. Alors je la laisse papillonner en sirotant mon cocktail de fruits. Il fait un temps magnifique. Le pacifique s'étend à perte de vue et je crois que je vais passer les plus belles vacances de Noël de ma vie.

_-Salut Bella! _

La sœur d'Edward fait son apparition derrière nous et me serre immédiatement dans ses bras.

_-SalutAlice!Commentçava?_

_-Ça va super! Je suis contente de te revoir parmi nous_.

_-Moi aussi je suis contente d'être ici. Je te présente Hailie, ma meilleure amie. _

_-Salut, je suis Alice. Je suis ravie que tu sois là toi aussi. Je suis sure qu'on va être de grandes amies._

_-Contente de te connaitre,_ lance mon amie, _alors c'est à toi qu'il faut que je m'adresse pour les soins, le shopping et tous les trucs de filles._

_-Absolument et je suis à ton entière disposition. Tu me dis ce que tu veux et j'exécute. Avez-vous récupéré votre suite? _

_-Non, pas encore. _

_-D'accord, je vous emmène là-haut et je te fais visiter nos installations?_

_-Ouais. Ok. _Répond Hailie_. A plus tard Jacob?_

_-Oui. Amusez-vous bien._ Elle lui fait un sourire à la limite de l'indécence et on se lève de concert pour gagner le deuxième étage du bâtiment principal. Les suites King au Four Seasons de Lanai sont magnifiques. Je m'extasie un long moment de la vue sur l'océan, qui n'était pas si belle lors de mon premier séjour, puisque j'étais face au parc. La suite est immense. Les deux chambres et les deux salles de bain sont merveilleuses et je me jette dans le lit king-size à baldaquin. Edward me regarde faire en riant.

_-Contente d'être revenue on dirait?_

_-Tu n'imagines pas à quel point. Bon sang Edward tu m'as tellement manqué!_ Je saute du lit et je vais me nicher contre lui. Il m'accueille un peu surpris mais très vite il resserre sa prise autour de moi. Je suis tellement bien que j'ai envie d'en chialer.

_-Esmée et Carlisle vont être content de me voir, tu crois? _

_-Ils vont être aux anges. _

_-Bella?_ Hailie interrompt notre petit câlin et je m'éloigne d'Edward.

_-Oui?_

_-Je vais avec Alice. Je vous laisse. Vous avez surement des tas de trucs à vous raconter. _

_-Ok la Cruche, à toute._

Elle me lance un clin d'œil et je me retrouve seule avec Edward.

_-Alors raconte-moi tout_. Edward prend ma main et m'entraine sur la terrasse. On s'installe à l'ombre, face au Pacifique.

_-Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir? _

_-Tout! Déjà qu'est-ce-que tu fais ici?_ Sa voix est partie dans les aigus et je ris devant son enthousiasme.

-_Oh c'est assez simple. Hailie ne voulait pas passer Noël dans le New Jersey, alors on a demandé à son père d'aller quelque part. Il ne peut rien lui refuser et comme je lui parle tout le temps de Lanai et bien on a réservé ici. Comme son père est pas mal occupé, il a dit ok pour qu'on parte plus tôt et lui nous rejoindra. Donc je me suis dit que ça te ferait aussi une surprise. J'ai appelé Aro il y a deux semaines et j'ai réservé deux suites. Il avait l'air content, il m'a demandé ce qu'on désirait pour que notre séjour soit agréable et je lui ai dit «Edward, je veux Edward». Tu sais quoi? Ton patron est un requin! Il m'a clairement fait comprendre que son meilleur employé avait un prix!T'es au courant qu'il te vend comme une vulgaire marchandise?_

_-Je sais. Il est barge! _

_-Ouais enfin, bref. Il m'a fait le devis, Hailie l'a envoyé à son père et nous voilà! A Hawaii! Je t'avais promis que je reviendrais alors je suis là. _

-_Et j'en suis ravi, j'espère juste que ma compagnie ne te coute pas trop cher._

_-C'est mon père qui paye, t'inquiète pas! T'es un très joli cadeau de Noël_. Il rit en secouant la tête et je le trouve vraiment adorable.

_-C'est cruel de me traiter comme un objet, mais je suis content. On va passer une super semaine. _

_-J'y compte bien. Tu vas voir Marshall est super. _

_-Je viens juste de faire le rapprochement, Eminem c'est le père d'Hailie? _

_-Ouais. _

_-Tu ne me l'avais pas dit! _

_-Ah bon? Ah peut-être. En tout cas, il est cool. Bon, il ne sait pas faire une phrase sans y mettre trois insultes mais il est vraiment sympa. C'est un peu comme mon deuxième papa. _

_-Mais alors, tu ne passes pas Noël avec ta famille?_

_-Non, ma mère est toujours en Europe. Elle rentre à New York pour les vacances mais ils ont plein de galas et de soirées je ne sais pas trop quoi. Et mon père il part dans les Bahamas avec une pouffiasse siliconée, Cindy ou Sandy je sais plus. Mais ce n'est pas grave, parce que je suis ici et c'est super. Bon alors comment va la famille? _

-_Bien, tout le monde va bien. Carlisle fait toujours les aller retour entre Honolulu et Lanai, Esmée reste à la maison et nous on bosse toujours à l'hôtel. Rien n'a changé, tu vois._

_-Et Tanya alors?_ Je le vois se tendre à l'évocation de ce prénom. _Pardon Edward, ça ne me regarde pas._

_-Non, c'est bon! C'est juste que Tanya est comment dire? Froide, distante, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle veut. _

_-Je ne comprends pas. _

_-J'en sais rien. On s'entend bien, elle est vraiment super. On bouge pas mal ensemble. On s'entend vraiment bien mais elle sort d'une relation compliquée. Elle a quitté Honolulu à cause de ça et je ne crois pas qu'elle veuille se réinvestir tout de suite dans une relation. Et elle n'est pas du genre à batifoler._

_-Bon, bah, sois patient. Si elle te plait vraiment laisse-la se remettre de sa rupture. _

_-C'est ce que je fais. _

_-T'es quelqu'un de bien Edward._ Je le vois clairement rougir et je ne peux m'empêcher de rire. _Edward je rêve ou tu rougis?_

-_Hé te moque pas! Bon, alors et toi? Les amours? Démétri c'estça?_

_-Ouais, Démétri._ Je pense au beau blond. _Il est super. Je me suis intéressée finalement._

_-Ah? Et alors? _

-_Bah écoute, ça va. Ça se passe bien. On sort ensemble depuis un mois maintenant. Bon ce n'est pas la grande passion dévorante. Ce n'est pas notre genre. Mais il est gentil, il est vraiment intelligent. Il me fait beaucoup rire et il est très patient avec moi. Vraiment il est adorable._

_-Bon, je suis content pour toi Bella. Alors ça te fait quoi d'avoir un petit ami? _

_-Bah je ne sais pas trop. C'est sympa, on sort beaucoup. On va au ciné, au restaurant. C'est un accroc de la mode alors on fait pas mal les magasins mais bon, je te dis, ça ne fait qu'un mois qu'on est ensemble alors on n'est pas encore très intime, on va dire. _

_-Ouais je comprends. C'est bien, prenez votre temps. Il a l'air bien comme garçon. Il étudie quoi?_

_-La finance. Il veut être courtier bien sûr. C'est quelqu'un de très ambitieux. Il fait beaucoup la fête à la fac, mais il travaille aussi pas mal. _

_-Et toi alors? Tes partiels?_

_-Je n'ai pas les résultats encore. Je les aurai en rentrant, mais je pense que ça c'est bien passé. J'ai bien bossé. Ça ne me plait pas plus que ça. Enfin j'aime bien la comptabilité et la gestion mais le management, la finance et la géopolitique c'est le cadet de mes soucis. Je crois que je prendrai comptabilité en option majeure l'année prochaine et je me spécialiserai en gestion. Parce que franchement tu me vois en meneuse d'hommes? _

_-Pourquoi pas? Tout s'apprend il me semble? Tu as du caractère, t'es une battante. Il faut juste que tu prennes confiance en toi. D'ailleurs parlant de défis, ça donne quoi tes cours d'équitation? _

_-Oh oui! Faut que je te montre!_ Je sors mon iPhone et je rapproche mon fauteuil de celui d'Edward. Je lance la vidéo et il éclate de rire quand il me voit sur Dalakani dans mon petit pantalon blanc, ma veste bleu marine, mes bottes en cuir et ma petite bombe noire.

_-C'est toi là? _Rit-il.

_-Ouais!_

_-T'as l'air minuscule sur ce cheval! C'est lui que tu aimes bien? _

_-Ouais, c'est Dalakani, c'est mon petit bébé. Il est adorable regarde comme il est beau._ Au même moment je me lance au galop sur la vidéo et je vais passer les petites barres dans le paddock de détente.

_-Mince, Bella! T'as vachement progressé, c'est dingue! _

_-Les barres ne sont pas très hautes. _

_-Ouais mais c'est pas mal déjà et tu sembles tellement plus à l'aise. Tu te tiens bien, t'es magnifique. _

_-Merci! Regarde ça va être mon tour._ La vidéo continue à défiler et je tourne mon visage vers Edward. Il n'en rate pas une miette et sa bouche est légèrement entrouverte. Et je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire que ses lèvres sont magnifiques. Ses dents sont parfaites et je me demande bien comment ça doit être de se faire embrasser par Edward. J'imagine que ça doit être ferme car ses lèvres sont fines. Mais ça doit être doux car elles sont parfaitement lisses. Le contact de sa langue fraiche et humide doit être électrisant.

_-Bella?_

_-Hein?_

_-Ça va?_ Ses yeux verts me scrutent et il rit. _Wow t'étais partie où?_

_-Je sais pas, je pensais à un truc. Tu disais quoi? _

_-Je te disais que tu as fait un beau parcours. Dommage la barre à la fin, tu aurais fait un sans faute, c'était pareil. _

_-Ouais. Mais c'est de ma faute. Regarde,_ je remonte un peu la vidéo. _Tu as vu comment je prends ma courbe là?_ _C'est n'importe quoi. J'arrive, je ne suis pas bien en face. C'est normal qu'il touche._

_-A cette hauteur, il aurait pu sauter un peu plus haut et ça passait. Il a l'air super ton cheval mais il s'économise un peu. Regarde._ Les doigts d'Edward glissent sur les miens et il rembobine un peu plus. La pulpe de ses doigts est douce et chaude et je me demande ce que ça doit faire d'être caressée par Edward. Je m'imagine nue, face à lui alors que ses grands doigts pâles glissent sur mon corps.

_-Tu vois, il tutoie beaucoup les barres_.

_-Hum!_

Je me lève d'un bon en constatant que je viens de gémir.

_-Ça va Bella? _

_-Ouais, ouais. Je crois qu'un truc m'a piquée._ Je fais mine de me frotter la jambe en me rasseyant.

_-Fais voir? _

-_Non, non c'est bon. Ce doit être un moustique. Alors tu disais? Il tutoie les barres? Ouais, c'est vrai. Mais il est adorable alors je ne te laisserai pas dire du mal de lui._

_-Loin de moi cette idée! Tu as montré la vidéo à Rose? _

_-Non, j'ai à peine eu le temps de lui parler. _

-_Ne lui montre pas! Je suis sûr qu'elle sera bluffée par tes progrès quand elle te verra._

_-Edward? _

_-Oui Bella. _

_-Tu crois que je pourrais monter Faust? _

_-Si tu te sens prête, pourquoi pas._ _Mais il est toujours aussi dur à tenir, tu sais._

_-J'imagine bien. Mais tu crois que j'en serais capable? _

_-On verra. Déjà tu pourrais commencer par monter Boy. Il est un peu moins nerveux que Faust et Emmet te prêtera son cheval sans hésiter. En plus il n'a pas vraiment le temps de le monter en ce moment, avec les travaux. Tu verras avec Rosalie._

_-Salut la compagnie!_ Je me tourne pour voir Hailie et Alice rentrer dans la suite. _Vousfaitesquoi?_

_-On regarde la vidéo du concours. _

_-Ah cool! Je vais aller au spa avec Alice. Oh la Tronche! Tu savais qu'ils font des massages avec des pierres chaudes? _

_-Ouais, j'en ai entendu parler, mais j'ai pas testé. _

_-Oh bah, moi, j'y vais direct! Tu fais quoi toi? Tu viens? _

_-Je crois que je vais rester un moment avec Edward. On se voit plus tard? _

_-Oui si tu veux. Il a mis où ma valoche l'autre tête de bite de groom. _

_-Hailie? _

_-Pardon, le charmant porteur de bagages! _

_-Dans la chambre de droite._ Je regarde mon amie se diriger vers la pièce un peu honteuse de son comportement.

_-Désolée, elle est comme ça. Elle tient ça de son père, elle insulte tout le monde c'est plus fort qu'elle_. Edward hausse les épaules et Alice m'offre un gentil sourire avant de nous lancer.

_-Vous devriez aller à la maison. Esmée sera ravie de te voir Bella. _

_-J'y pensais, Edward, on peut y aller? Ça ne la dérangera pas? _

_-Bien sûr que non! Et puis tu dois voir le nouveau bassin._

_-D'accord. La Cruche? Je vais chez Edward._

Mon amie sort de la salle de bain. Elle porte un micro-bikini blanc qui couvre très, mais alors très peu de peau. Elle ne semble pas vraiment gênée et me dépose un baiser sur la joue.

_-Amusez-vous bien! Passe le bonjour aux tortues de ma part_.

_-Ça marche. Bon massage!_ Elle me fait un clin d'œil et se dirige de nouveau vers la chambre. Je sors avec Edward et on gagne rapidement le parking.

Quand on rentre dans la propriété des Cullen, un sentiment de plénitude m'envahit. J'ai l'impression d'avoir toujours connu cet endroit et la grande bâtisse en pierre est encore plus belle que dans mon souvenir. Je saute du 4x4 et je me précipite sur le perron. Je frappe avec entrain alors qu'Edward me rejoint avec un immense sourire.

_-Ellevaêtresuperheureuse._ Me lance-t-il en passant son bras par-dessus mon épaule. La porte s'ouvre et Esmée écarquille les yeux.

_-Bella! Oh ma chérie!_ Elle me prend dans ses bras et me serre contre elle. Mince! C'est dingue, j'ai l'impression de rentrer à la maison. J'ai envie de pleurer tellement ça fait du bien d'être accueillie ainsi. _Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?_ crie Esmée dans mon oreille sans pour autant me lâcher.

_-Je suis venue pour les vacances. Quitte à aller quelque part autant venir là où il y a des gens que j'aime. Je suis si contente de vous revoir Esmée ! _

-_Moi aussi ma chérie allez, rentre. Bonjour mon ange._ Lance-t-elle à Edward en lui jetant un petit coup d'œil. Elle m'enveloppe de son bras et m'entraine vers la terrasse à l'arrière. Celle où on a pris le thé pratiquement tous les matins lors de mon séjour l'été dernier.

_-Alors ma chérie, raconte-moi tout._ Me questionne-t-elle immédiatement.

_-Je vous fais un thé?_ Questionne Edward.

_-Oh oui mon cœur, tu serais un amour. _

_-Bella?_

_-Oui s'il te plait, Edward. Merci. _

Il part en secouant la tête, dissimulant un sourire amusé et je me demande bien ce qui le fait rire mais je ne me formalise pas trop car je dois raconter plein de trucs à Esmée. Je lui parle de mes cours, du campus, des œuvres littéraires que j'ai étudiées dans mes options. De mes cours d'équitation bien sûr et on parle un long moment de mon jardin d'hiver. Elle me donne des milliers de conseils que j'enregistre précautionneusement dans ma tête pour les mettre en pratique dès mon retour.

Edward s'installe avec nous après nous avoir servies et je continue à papoter avec sa mère qui me raconte tout un tas de trucs passionnants sur l'entretien des plantes tropicales.

Une heure plus tard elle nous accompagne jusqu'au nouveau bassin.

**Pov Edward **

Bella est comme une petite fille avec ma mère et elle lui raconte tout un tas de choses. Je ne m'immisce pas dans leur conversation même si j'écoute avec attention. Bella parle de tout à ma mère et je vois bien que ça lui fait du bien. Je me souviens du jour où, en larmes devant mon aquarium, elle m'a dit qu'elle me jalousait d'avoir une famille si soudée et une mère si aimante. Alors je lui prête volontiers ma maman et Esmée avec son grand cœur a bien compris que Bella avait une profonde tendresse pour elle. Bella lui a fait livrer des fleurs fin septembre pour son anniversaire. Je ne sais même pas comment elle l'a su et elle lui a écrit plusieurs fois. Ma mère est adorable avec elle et je sais que la situation familiale de la brunette la touche beaucoup. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment elle a fait mais Bella a réussi à entrer dans la famille sans même s'en rendre compte. Elle a même fait fondre le glaçon Rosalie. Ce qui n'est pas rien. Aucune des filles que je lui aie présentées n'a trouvé grâce aux yeux de Rosalie. Je m'interroge sur un potentiel pouvoir surnaturel de Bella en les suivant jusqu'au bassin.

La petite s'extasie tout les deux mètres en découvrant les nouvelles installations. Je lui explique le fonctionnement des pompes et l'utilité des filtres et elle regarde un long moment les tortues qui patientent dans le bassin tampon. Elle se propose tout de suite pour donner un coup de main dans la semaine et ma mère s'en réjouit.

_-Je vais appeler Carlisle pour lui annoncer la nouvelle._ Ma mère s'enfuit pratiquement en courant et je reste près de Bella.

_-Je ne pensais pas que ça lui ferait autant plaisir._

-_Bah ça fait quand même quatre bras de plus!Quand tu vois la quantité de boulot qu'ily a, c'est vraiment un soulagement. Si tu viens aider, je serais là aussi! Je pense que mon père va être content_.

On retourne dans la maison et ma mère nous mitonne un de ses petits plats qu'on mange rapidement. Emmet débarque dans la cuisine en trombe et il rit avant même d'avoir prononcé un mot.

_-Bonjour Emmet._ Lui lance ma mère alors qu'il regarde Bella avec amusement et qu'elle le fixe de la même manière.

_-Salut tata, salut Edward et… mademoiselle Swan! Alors? Que nous vaut votre visite dans les murs Cullen?_

_-Un besoin irrépressible de voir ta tête._ La brunette se lève et Emmet lui fait la bise.

_-Ça fait plaisir de te voir, Ed' s'ennuyait de toi à l'hôtel. Il tournait en rond depuis quelques temps. Même la Thurman n'a pas réussi à le distraire._ Sa grande paluche s'écrase sur mon épaule et je ris en pensant à l'autre folle qui a failli me violer dans sa chambre. Bella me regarde amusée et je lui souffle discrètement:

_-Je t'expliquerai_. Elle acquiesce et se réinstalle.

-_Oh Emmet, je vais emmener Bella faire un tour à cheval. Tu lui prêtes ton cheval?_

_-Euh? Ouais, si tu veux. Mais pourquoi pas Bessy? _

_-Elle est au pré. Il fait chaud, on va la laisser tranquille. Bella a bien progressé ses derniers mois et je crois qu'elle a besoin d'un cheval avec un peu plus de fougue. _

_-Emmet, si tu ne veux pas c'est pas grave. Je comprends._Coupe-Bella.

_-Non, non. Il n'y a pas de problème. C'est juste que mon Boy est un peu foufou et je m'inquiète pour toi. _

_-Ca va aller Em', t'en fais pas. Je suis avec elle de toute façon. On va aller sur la plage et rentrer par les prés. Rien d'extravagant. _

_-Hum, Ok. Pas de problème. Juste une chose Bella, sur la plage, ne le laisse jamais rênes longues. Tu les gardes toujours bien tendues. Si tu lui laisses, ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit millimètre, il va en profiter pour passer sa langue par-dessus son mors et après … bah tu verras. Je te laisse découvrir par toi-même, faut bien un début à tout. Bon je vous laisse. Ah oui, eh Bella prends la selle de Bessy, les étriers sont restés réglés pour toi. _

_-D'accord, merci. _

_-Je t'en prie. _

_-Tu ne prends pas le café_?

_-Non merci, tata. J'ai plein de trucs à faire mais, si tu veux, quand Rose arrive je te l'envoie. _

_-Très bien chéri, à tout à l'heure. _

_-Merci encore Emmet. _

_-Je t'en prie Bella. Allez! Amusez-vous bien. A plus. _

Mon cousin sort de la cuisine et j'entends le petit tracteur tourner à plein régime dans la cour.

_-Qu'est ce qu'il fait? _

_-Il veut remonter de la terre végétale pour faire je ne sais trop quoi à côté de son bungalow._ Je n'insiste pas, Emmet et ses idées tordues. On boit rapidement le café avec ma mère et on prend la direction des écuries après qu'elle ait chaudement embrassé Bella et convoquée à 8h demain matin. La belle lui répond qu'elle peut compter sur elle et on s'éloigne côte à côte vers les prés. Bella rentre dans le premier enclos et va chercher Boy d'un pas assuré. Je la regarde faire de loin en passant le licol autour du coup de ma jument. Je ne l'ai pas montée depuis deux jours et je sais qu'elle a besoin d'exercice même si elle se plait bien dans sa pâture.

Bella se débrouille comme une chef et m'attend dans le chemin alors que j'use de diplomatie pour sortir Espérance de son enclos. Mais la dame est capricieuse et me fait clairement comprendre qu'elle n'a pas envie de se soumettre aujourd'hui. Je reste ferme sans la brusquer et elle me suit en s'énervant.

_-Tu ne prends pas Faust? _

_-Non. Tu changes de catégorie, moi aussi. _

_-Ah bon? Mais tu ne l'as jamais prise avec moi. Tu disais qu'elle était trop imprévisible. _

-_Elle l'est toujours, t'inquiète pas, mais je suis certain que tu asq uelques réflexes maintenant et tu ne prendras pas peur si elle me fait quelques cabrioles?_

_-Heu... non, je ne crois pas. _

Comme si elle avait compris ce que je disais, Espérance fait un superbe écart et Boy la suit, surpris lui aussi. Bella le retient difficilement et me lance avec amusement.

_-C'est aujourd'hui qu'on se tue? _

_-Faut croire, ouais. _

Je suis surpris qu'elle ne se soit pas figée de peur et qu'elle continue à avancer comme si rien ne s'était passé. On arrive à l'écurie après que ma jument ait fait plusieurs fois des siennes. Je la selle rapidement après l'avoir brossée. Bella fait pareil de son coté. Je suis fasciné de voir à quel point elle est assurée dans ses gestes. Boy ne bronche pas et même s'il essaye de l'intimider en agitant violemment sa tête quand elle veut lui passer son filet, elle lui grogne dessus en maintenant son chanfrein en place d'un geste ferme. Elle ne se laisse pas avoir et je ne sais pas qui lui a appris ça mais ça sent Rosalie Halle à plein nez. Rose arrive à faire du cheval le plus récalcitrant une crème sans pour autant le brutaliser ou lui faire perdre sa personnalité. C'est d'ailleurs grâce à elle que toute la famille s'est mise à l'équitation et qu'on a une si belle cavalerie.

Bella est en selle bien avant moi et comme lui a suggéré Emmet elle tient son cheval bien court. Elle semble parfaitement à l'aise et je monte moi aussi. Espérance vrille immédiatement sur elle-même. Je ne me laisse pas surprendre, elle le fait à chaque fois. On prend le chemin et j'essaie de la tenir mais elle piaffe et rapidement son poitrail est couvert d'écume et de sueur.

_-Elle est vraiment magnifique!_ lance Bella en trottinant pour me rattraper. _Ça fait combien de temps que tu l'as maintenant?_

_-Ça va faire trois ans, mais je ne la monte que depuis un an à peu près._ Un énorme rapace décolle dans un assourdissant battement d'ailes et ma jument fait un bond fulgurant sur le côté. J'ai juste le temps de me pencher un peu en arrière pour ne pas tomber. Bella éclate de rire et je lui tire la langue.

_-Tu vois pourquoi je ne pouvais pas la monter avec toi cet été!_

_-Oui je comprends, pourquoi est-elle si peureuse? _

_-Elle a le sang chaud, comme Faust et je crois qu'elle le fait exprès surtout. Toutes les excuses sont bonnes pour péter les plombs. _

_-On devrait trotter un peu ça la détendra. _

_-Vas-y Petite, je te suis_.

Bella donne un petit coup de talon et Boy réagit au quart de tour. Espérance aussi et je me retrouve à galoper en crabe derrière la brune. Elle tourne un peu son visage vers moi et me demande:

_-Tu veux que je ralentisse? Que j'accélère? _

_-Fais comme tu le sens Bella. C'est à elle de s'adapter, pas l'inverse. _

_-Comme tu veux_! Elle allonge un petit peu l'allure et ma jument reprend le trot. Je remonte un peu à la hauteur de Bella.

_-Alors comment est Boy?_

_-Il est très confortable, il me fait penser à Dalakani. Il fait des grandes foulées c'est agréable. _

_-Prend pas trop la confiance quand même. _

_-Jamais, tu me connais_.

Je ris à sa remarque. C'est vrai, quand je la vois si à l'aise, j'en oublie que c'est une trouillarde finie même si je sais qu'elle se fait violence depuis longtemps pour surmonter ses peurs. Je repense à la fois où je l'ai fait sauter de la falaise et à la façon qu'elle a eu de recommencer après. Elle était terrorisée mais trop fière pour me l'avouer et elle a sauté quand même sans que je ne l'aide.

On ralentit pour monter la petite dune qui nous sépare de la plage et une fois face à l'océan Bella me demande.

_-Tu crois qu'ils sont chauds pour un petit galop?_

_-Oui, allez, mais tu pars doucement. Je n'ai pas envie de courir après mon cheval ou le tien._

_-D'accord_. Sans plus attendre Bella part au petit trop et, au bout de quelques foulées, elle passe au petit galop. Boy s'agite et titube un peu. Elle le remet en place et le laisse prendre un peu d'amplitude. Je suis comme je peux car ma jument meurt d'envie de se lâcher et j'ai un mal fou à canaliser toute son énergie. Je sens le moteur que sont ses postérieurs prêts à s'emballer. J'ai beau la tenir super court, elle allonge l'allure bien malgré moi et je finis par dépasser Bella. Je me tourne un peu sur la gauche pour voir comment ça se passe pour elle mais elle n'est plus derrière moi. Ma jument se redresse d'un coup et accélère. Surpris je remonte un peu mes mains et Bella passe comme une flèche à ma droite. Elle est penchée en avant et accompagne chaque foulée, Boy l'emmène a un galop bien soutenu. Elle semble prendre un pied d'enfer et je lâche encore un peu. Advienne que pourra. Espérance se lance à la poursuite de Boy et le rattrape rapidement. Je crois qu'elle est au taquet tellement elle va vite mais me voyant arrivé à sa hauteur Bella se penche un peu plus et encourage Boy.

-_Allez Boy! Allez!_

Je vois bien qu'elle lui donne de plus en plus de rênes et ses talons n'ont de cesse de le stimuler. Elle me reprend une bonne longueur mais c'est mal connaitre ma jument et son esprit de compétition. Je me décale un peu sur la droite et une fois sur le sable humide, qui est un peu plus dur, je lâche tout cette fois et ma jument part comme une bombe laissant Bella et Boy dans son sillage.

On arrive au bout de la baie de Manaleh et je ralentis un peu avant les rochers. Je m'arrête complètement et je fais demi-tour pour voir Bella arriver. Je caresse ma jument à bout de souffle et je lui laisse détendre son encolure.

-_Oh Oh! Edward, c'était top!_ Elle repasse au trot et s'arrête à mon niveau.

_-T'es complètement dingue tu le sais ça?_ Elle éclate de rire et caresse Boy.

-_C'est pas toi un jour qui m'a proposé de faire la course?_

_-Je t'ai proposé, là tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix! Mais c'était terrible Bella, demain je te laisse monter Faust et on sera à égalité. _

_-C'est vrai? _

_-Oui, mais en fin d'après-midi, il fait trop chaud là. Regarde ma jument, elle est morte! _

_-Tu voulais la détendre, c'est fait!_ J'essuie la transpiration qui a coulé de mon front et je ris.

_-T'es folle Bella. Mais bon sang je t'adore! On remet ça demain alors. _

_-Sans faute. _

_-Ok alors on rentre. Hé! mais tranquillement!_

_-Oui! _

Elle m'emboite le pas et je la laisse me rattraper une fois qu'on est dans le chemin qui ramène à la propriété. Espérance est plus calme même si elle reste aux aguets, qu'elle se cabre deux fois manquant de justesse de m'assommer dans les branches et qu'elle me désarçonne presque en faisant plusieurs écarts.

-_Tu devrais lui faire faire de la haute école. Je suis sure qu'elle serait douée._

_-Tu m'étonnes! Elle connait déjà toutes les figures. C'est vrai que ça m'arrangerait bien qu'elle les fasse sur commande, au moins je ne me ferais pas surprendre._

_-Tu as des super réflexes, Edward! Elle n'est pas prête de te foutre en l'air. _

_-Oh ça arrive encore souvent, crois-moi. _

_-Vraiment? _

-_Ouais!_

Je passe une bonne partie du chemin retour à lui raconter les chutes les plus mémorables que j'ai faites. Celles qui nous ont bien fait rire, celles qui étaient ridicules, celles qui étaient impressionnantes, celles où je me suis blessé. Je finis même par lui parler de mon premier poney, Géronimo, que j'avais quand on vivait encore près de Philadelphie. Bella m'interroge sur mon enfance jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive aux écuries. Une fois de plus, je lui ai raconté ma vie en long en large et en travers sans vraiment m'en rendre compte.

Je la raccompagne à l'hôtel alors qu'on continue à discuter. Notre discussion reste en suspend quand je serre le frein à main.

-_Bon,la suite au prochain épisode?_

-_Ouais,demain_. Elle m'offre un délicieux sourire et se penche entre les sièges pour embrasser ma joue. Son parfum me frappe comme une gifle et je la revois à moitié nue contre moi dans la grotte. Merde! Il faut que je me sorte ça de la tête. Oh! Edward, c'est Bella! Qu'est-ce que tu fous?

_-A demain Bella. _

_-Ouais. 8h chez tes parents pour le café? _

_-Je passe te prendre, non?_

_-Non, c'est bon. Ne te prends pas la tête, je viendrais à pied. Je connais le chemin_.

_-Ça ne me dérange pas._

_-C'est bon Edward. Tu pourras dormir plus longtemps comme ça. _

_-Comme tu veux. _

_-Ok. Tiens. _

Elle me tend un billet et je lui fais les gros yeux.

_-Tu ne vas pas remettre ça? _

_-Edward, mon bel Edward, tu ne vas pas commencer à faire ta tête de mule? On vient juste de se retrouver!_

_-T'es une emmerdeuse!_ Je lui chipe le billet des mains, bien décidé à lui rendre à la fin de son séjour et surtout bien décidé à ne pas me battre avec elle. Elle ne va pas recommencer avec ses pourboires à la con. Je m'en fiche de ses sous. A croire qu'elle doit payer pour passer du temps avec moi. Je ne suis pas un gigolo.

Elle saute du 4x4 et s'éloigne rapidement.

Je rentre à la maison et je m'effondre sur mon lit en riant. Putain! Elle est revenue! Et elle reste toute la semaine! Je suis aux anges.

**Chapter 8: Chapter 8**

**Chapitre 8**

**Le jour où elle a trouvé son foyer**

**Pov Bella**

La soirée au bar de la plage avec Hailie fut vraiment intéressante. Après qu'elle m'ait vanté les mérites des installations de l'hôtel, la gentillesse d'Alice et la musculature du barman à la peau halée, on a passé un long moment à parler d'Edward. Pour une fois, elle me donna raison. Edward est de loin l'homme le plus beau qu'elle n'ait jamais vu, même s'il n'est pas son genre. Elle préférait les mecs super musclés, très virils. Moi, Edward était parfaitement à mon goût. Enfin, je m'en serais contentée volontiers si j'avais été intéressée.

Ce soir-là, je suis allée me coucher tôt car la journée m'avait vraiment épuisée. Émotionnellement, retrouver Edward m'avait complètement chamboulée et physiquement, la ballade sur la plage après 22h d'avion avait été plus éprouvante que je pensais.

Hailie n'insista pas et monta avec moi. Elle devait partir tôt pour Honolulu avec Alice le lendemain matin et elle voulait absolument prendre son petit déjeuner au bar. Son père arrivant le lendemain soir, elle avait plutôt intérêt à faire vite pour conclure.

Je m'endormis comme une masse en pensant à Edward et au sourire magnifique qu'il avait quand on a galopé sur la plage.

Après avoir dévoré un petit déjeuner copieux avec Hailie et Jacob, je les laisse à leurs grandes discussions et je prends le chemin à travers les bois qui mène à la propriété des Cullen. Je caresse un peu les chevaux en passant et une dizaine de minutes plus tard, je suis dans la cuisine d'Esmée. Carlisle a son bras autour de mon épaule, m'appelle ma petite Bella et me dit à quel point il est heureux de me voir. Je souris bêtement, aux anges d'être à nouveau auprès d'eux.

Un jeune homme arrive par le salon et il m'offre un grand sourire.

_-Hey salut!_ Lance-t-il joyeux. Je détaille le garçon qui ressemble beaucoup à Edward. De grands yeux verts, des cheveux bruns en pagaille et il est tout aussi grand que lui, même s'il semble plus élancé.

_-Salut! Tu dois être Alec?_

_-Ouais, c'est moi! Bella, j'imagine?_

_-C'est ça. Je suis ravie de te rencontrer. On m'a beaucoup parlé de toi._

_-Tout le plaisir est pour moi._

Je souris en rougissant. Il a des yeux magnifiques comme son grand frère.

Edward n'est pas encore arrivé alors on commence à boire le café en l'attendant. Emmet nous rejoint et Carlisle m'explique ce qui est prévu ce matin. Emmet s'amuse à me pincer et j'ai du mal à me concentrer sur ce que dit le père d'Edward.

_-Tiens, ma chérie! Tu en auras besoin._ Esmée me tend la casquette blanche que j'utilisais l'été dernier.

_-Oh! Vous l'avez toujours?_

_-J'espérais que tu reviendrais._ Elle me lance un clin d'œil et Carlisle m'ébouriffe les cheveux comme si je venais de faire une bonne blague. Je souris de toutes mes dents. C'est si bon d'être ici avec eux!

_-Comment aurais-je pu ne pas revenir? Vous savez à quel point je me sens bien ici avec vous._

_-Tu es adorable Bella,_ me lance Esmée en me serrant contre elle. Tu es et resteras toujours la bienvenue ici. Tu fais partie des filles de la maison maintenant.

_-Oh Esmée!_ Je la serre un peu plus contre moi. _C'est la chose la plus gentille qu'on m'ait jamais dit. J'ai envie de pleurer tellement c'est bon d'entendre ça. Merci Esmée, merci Carlisle, vous êtes vraiment des gens formidables. Je vous adore._

Esmée rit et dépose un baiser sur ma joue. Je suis toute émue. Edward choisit ce moment pour renter dans la pièce et se fige près du comptoir.

_-Bonjour tout le monde! J'interromps quelque chose?_

_-Bella cherche une famille d'accueil, encore quelques secondes et Esmée lui proposait de l'adopter._ Ricane Emmet.

_-Je le ferais volontiers si Bella n'avait pas déjà une famille._ Je souris en serrant sa main qui vient de prendre la mienne et je pose ma joue sur son épaule. Edward me jette un petit sourire en coin et s'approche pour embrasser sa mère.

_-Salut Man'_, il se tourne vers moi et dépose un baiser sur ma tempe en caressant mon avant-bras.

_-Ça va Bella?_ Je hoche la tête et il me sourit de plus belle. Il serre la main de Carlisle et frappe Emmet avec son poing.

_-Et toi petite tête?_ Il tape sur le crâne de son frère et je les regarde avec fascination. Ils se ressemblent tellement. Alec a les traits un peu plus enfantins et les lèvres plus pleines. Il repousse son frère avec force et je ris en voyant Edward grimacer.

_-Mince! La fac de sport te fait du bien!_

_-T'as vu ça!_ Il soulève son tee-shirt et exhibe ses abdominaux parfaitement dessinés.

_-Plus tard, les garçons!_ Coupe Carlisle. _On a du pain sur la planche!_

Il reprend son laïus sur les objectifs de la journée et cette fois tout le monde l'écoute religieusement. Edward s'approche de moi. Il prend les manches de mon tee-shirt et les roule jusqu'à mes coudes.

_-Tu vas te salir les mains aujourd'hui Petite._

_-Je sais, c'est pour ça que j'ai mis un jean pourri._ Il me fait tourner sur moi-même alors que tout le monde quitte la cuisine. Après un long regard appréciateur, il me lance:

_-Il n'a rien de pourri. Et te va à ravir._

Je détaille sa tenue à lui aussi et je constate que son baggy kaki semble avoir bien vécu également. Son tee-shirt n'est plus très blanc et est un peu déchiré dans le bas.

_-C'est quoi ce trou, là?_ Je passe mon index dedans et je tire sur le tissu attirant Edward vers moi.

_-C'est pour que les fillettes mettent leur doigt dedans._ Je ris en le repoussant et je sens ses abdos se contracter sous mon poing.

_-Putain! T'es musclé!_ Je lève son tee-shirt et il recule vivement en riant.

_-Hé Swan!_ On demande l'autorisation avant de toucher le matos.

_-Hé vous deux? Vous flirterez un autre jour, il y a du boulot!_ Emmet attrape Edward par le col et le tire dehors. Je ris en les suivant.

_-T'arrête d'embêter Bella, garnement._ Il lui tire l'oreille et Edward frappe dans ses côtes. Mais Emmet ne sourcille pas. Alec lui frappe la tête et le grand brun se retourne sur lui en grognant. Edward s'interpose et je trouve ça carrément tordant qu'Edward protège son petit frère.

Je ris en arrivant dans le dispensaire. On examine les tortues une par une pour faire les soins quotidiens. On suit les instructions de Carlisle et d'Edward. Rosalie arrive à 14h et nous donne un bon coup de main. Ce qui fait qu'il est plus de quinze heures quand on rentre à la maison pour déjeuner. Carlisle nous libère ensuite et c'est tout naturellement qu'on prend la direction des écuries. Alec nous laisse pour aller surfer.

_-Alors Bella, t'es prête?_ me lance Edward.

_-Prête pourquoi?_ demande Rosalie.

_-Elle va monter Faust aujourd'hui._

Rosalie marque un temps d'arrêt et regarde Edward un sourcil en l'air.

_-Tu es sérieux?_

_-Oui. Elle a fait beaucoup de progrès. Ça c'est très bien passé hier avec Boy._

_-Je ne te parle pas de ça! Je suis certaine que Bella s'en sortira c'est une super cavalière. Non, ce que je veux dire c'est depuis quand tu prêtes ton cheval?_

_-Faut un début à tout._ Je réalise alors qu'Edward n'a probablement jamais laissé Faust à qui que ce soit et je me sens honorée d'avoir ce privilège.

_-Personne d'autre que toi n'a monté Faust?_

_-Heu... non._

_-Normal, ton cheval est cinglé_, rit Emmet. _Bella je te trouve bien téméraire. Bébé on va avec eux, hein? Faut que je vois la tête qu'elle aura quand elle se fera embarquer sur la plage._

_-Hé! Emmet! Tu ne te moques pas!_ Crie-je en lui tapant sur le bras.

_-Mais t'arrête de me frapper demi-portion!_ Il m'attrape le bras et me coince sous son épaule.

_-Lâche-moi gros lourdaud!_ Je lui écrase le pied avec mon talon. Il me lâche en couinant et me traite de garce. Edward le rattrape par l'épaule et serre son cou.

_-T'as dit quoi Em? Retire tout de suite!_

_-Aie! Aie! Aie! Je retire! Je retire! Bella t'es pas une garce! Hé mais depuis quand tu te ligues contre moi?_

_-Merci Edward._

_-De rien Bella. Ouch! Putain Em!_ Les coups volent et ils finissent par se battre comme des chiffonniers dans le chemin. J'évite les coups et leurs déplacements imprévisibles tandis que Rosalie avance devant sans leur prêter attention. Je les laisse se chamailler et trottine pour la rejoindre.

_-De vrais gosses,_ soupire-t-elle. J'acquiesce en riant. _Alors tu le sens de monter Faust?_

_-Oui, Edward m'a dit que j'en étais capable._

_-Ne le laisse pas t'impressionner, il est malin. Reste la patronne et tout ira bien. Ce n'est pas un mauvais bougre, il va juste essayer de profiter de la situation._

_-D'accord, ferme et précise._

_-C'est exactement ça. Contente que tu t'en souviennes._

_-J'applique chacun de tes conseils Rosalie. J'ai essayé de tout mémoriser et chaque fois que je monte, je pense à toi._

_-Lèche-botte!_ Rit-elle en ouvrant le portail.

_-Hé! C'était sincère!_

_-Je sais Bella. Allez! Va le chercher et fais-nous voir si tu as des tripes._

_-Houlà, ne te fais pas trop d'espoir Rose! Si jamais je parviens à rentrer sans tomber ça sera déjà une grande victoire._

Les garçons arrivent derrière nous et la blonde me prend par l'épaule et murmure dans mon oreille.

_-Thomson et Faust sont beaucoup plus rapides qu'Espérance et Boy, je compte sur toi pour qu'on les humilie._

J'arque un sourcil et elle me lance un clin d'œil. Ok, elle veut jouer et elle croit en moi visiblement, je ne vais pas la décevoir alors, enfin j'espère.

J'attrape Faust sous l'œil bienveillant d'Edward. Rosalie s'éloigne dans l'autre pré et récupère son étalon. Un quart d'heure plus tard tout le monde est prêt et je regarde avec amusement Edward se débattre avec sa jument qui semble encore plus excitée qu'hier. Faust aussi est bien énervé et je commence à me demander ce qui m'a pris. Je me hisse en selle et Rosalie se retrouve rapidement près de moi.

_-Tu poses bien tes mains, Bella. Tu restes bien en arrière, les jambes aux contacts et s'il fait trop le con, que tu le sens pas, tu n'hésite pas, tu le dis._

_-Oui, d'accord._

_-C'est parti? crie Emmet._

_-Vous êtes prudents!_ lance Esmée depuis la fenêtre du dispensaire.

_-T'inquiète tata!_ répond Emmet.

Edward lui fait un grand signe ce qui lui vaut un bon écart de sa jument et il manque de tomber. Je ris et une fois qu'il a repris le contrôle, il se tourne vers moi.

_-Fous-toi de ma gueule Petite, on verra sur la plage qui rira._

Je me fige. Il n'a peut-être pas tort. Je resserre mes mains sur les rênes et je me cale derrière Emmet.

_-Hé détends-toi Bella, je déconnais._ Sa jument fait à nouveau des siennes en vrillant sur elle-même et je n'ai pas le temps de lui répondre parce qu'Emmet se met à trotter et Faust démarre au quart de tour. Je ne suis plus du tout rassurée. Le cheval d'Edward est une boule d'énergie. Je le sens en dessous de moi, c'est un bâton de dynamite prêt à exploser à tout moment. On n'a pas fait trois cents mètres que j'ai déjà mal au bras à le retenir. J'ai une boule au ventre. Si je le lâche on va me retrouver à l'autre bout de l'île. Je me concentre et je fais comme Rosalie m'a dit. Je garde mes épaules droites, mes mains bien basses et j'accompagne au mieux les foulées afin que Faust sente que je suis bien là et que je contrôle la situation. Sauf qu'au fond de moi, je sais que s'il le décide, il peut prendre la main et je ne pourrais rien faire pour l'en empêcher alors je prie intérieurement pour qu'il ne pète pas les plombs. Espérance décroche une nouvelle ruade et Edward la stoppe fermement. Il fait plusieurs demi-tours et lui parle.

_-Hé ma belle, tu ne vas pas faire ta capricieuse hein?_ Il reprend ses rênes et en deux foulées de galop, il arrive à mon niveau.

_-Ça va Bella?_

_-Ouais._

_-T'as pas l'air rassurée quand même._

_-Ça se voit tant que ça?_

_-Ouais, t'es toute pâle. Hé! Faust mon pote, t'es gentil avec la demoiselle! J'y tiens!_ Il regarde son cheval avec adoration et moi je ne suis pas très confiante qu'il soit si près de moi avec sa jument qui peut ruer à tout moment.

On arrive sur la plage et je ressens tout de suite l'excitation qui gagne les chevaux. Thomson se met à piaffer et Espérance se cabre plusieurs fois alors qu'Edward essaie de lui faire garder le petit trot. Je ne sais pas comment il fait pour ne pas passer par-dessus quand elle pile net comme elle le fait. J'ai la trouille pour lui quand elle se met debout sur ses postérieurs. Mais Edward semble gérer la situation.

_-Bon, on fait quoi?_ lance Rosalie. _Non parce que moi je ne vais pas le tenir longtemps._ En effet, son entier est déjà au petit galop et il se débat pour prendre les rennes mais Rose ne lâche rien.

_-Je ne suis pas sûr qu'on devrait galoper tous ensemble_, répond Edward, _on va se faire embarquer_. Faust m'arrache les rênes des mains et part comme une furie. J'ai juste le temps d'étouffer un cri et sans comprendre ce qui m'arrive, je suis lancée au grand galop sur la plage. Je ne contrôle plus rien. J'ai beau tirer sur les rênes, rien à faire.

Le vent me fouette le visage, je ne suis jamais allé aussi vite. J'entends ses sabots claquer sur le sable humide à une vitesse ahurissante. Mon cœur bat à tout rompre et je ne regarde pas le sol défiler à toute allure sous mes pieds. Je continue à essayer de le reprendre mais tout ce que je récolte c'est un grand coup d'encolure alors qu'il accélère de plus belle. Je ne sens même plus les foulées sous moi. Mes mains n'accompagnent même plus le mouvement. C'est avec de l'adrénaline plein les veines que je me rends compte que j'ai l'impression de voler. Une fois ma panique passée, mes mains descendent d'elles-mêmes jusqu'à se poser sur son encolure. Finalement c'est vraiment trop bon!

_-Vas-y Faust, A FOND!_

Je me retrouve en équilibre sur mes genoux et mes mains avancent pour lui laisser encore plus de liberté et il m'emmène à la vitesse de l'éclair. Je suis époustouflée, je ne pensais pas que ce serait si bon et je commence à comprendre pourquoi les jockeys sont aussi passionnés. J'entends des sabots se rapprocher et je tourne légèrement la tête pour voir Rosalie et Edward à mes trousses.

-_Redresse-toi Bella!_ me crie Edward. Je m'exécute et Faust ralentit sensiblement. Rosalie arrive à ma hauteur et je vois qu'elle est lancée à fond. Putain elle est magnifique! Ses boucles blondes au vent sur son étalon noir, elle a quelque chose d'irréel, une déesse descendue tout droit du mont Olympe.

_-Reprends-le Bella! Reprends-le!_ Je tourne la tête de l'autre côté, vers Edward. Putain! Il est encore plus beau avec son regard inquiet, ses sourcils froncés. Son tee-shirt blanc est trempé et ses pectoraux tout contractés ressortent au travers du tissu. Ses biceps me semblent énormes et il se rapproche de moi à grande vitesse.

On atteint pratiquement le bout de la plage et on galope tout les trois de front. Je trouve ça démentiel. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un film, je me sens comme un indien qui attaquerait une diligence. Alors je me penche en avant et je rattrape Rosalie qui est un peu devant.

_-Ça va ma belle?_ crie-t-elle en me voyant arriver à sa hauteur.

-_C'est trop cool!_

_-Alors vas-y! A fond!_ Je la vois solliciter Thomson et elle hurle :

_-Salut les gars! On se retrouve au bout!_ Je donne des petits coups de talon mais il n'en faut pas beaucoup pour que Faust parte dans le sillage de Rosalie. Je vole, je rêve, je me sens forte, puissante, invincible.

-_Wouhou! Vas-y mon beau! Waouh!_

_-Vas-y Bella, vas-y!_ Rosalie et moi galopons côte à côte à une vitesse vertigineuse dans un vacarme de sabots. Je crois que les quelques touristes qui nous voient passer doivent nous prendre pour des grandes malade mais je m'en fiche.

_-Wou wou!_ hurle Rosalie. Et je ris.

Les rochers du bout de la baie arrivent bien trop vite à mon gout. Je sais que là ça devient dangereux et il faut ralentir. Je me redresse en raccourcissant mes rênes augmentant progressivement la tension dans la bouche de Faust qui ralentit enfin ses foulées. Rosalie repasse au trot et je fais de même. On finit sur un grand cercle et on repasse au pas alors qu'Edward et Emmet nous rejoignent aussitôt. Edward se précipite vers moi.

_-Bella? Ça va?_ L'inquiétude s'entend dans sa voix.

_-Oui ça va._ Emmet se rapproche en riant à gorge déployée.

_-Putain! Bella! T'as fais le Taxi un truc de fou! Je ris moi aussi._

_-Mince j'ai eu la trouille Bella! J'ai cru que tu ne l'arrêterais jamais. Rassure-moi ce n'est pas toi qui l'a fait partir comme ça?_

_-Non, il est parti tout seul. Je n'ai rien pu faire, je suis désolée._

_-Tu nous as fait une sacrée peur Bella._

_-Bah rassurez-vous! J'ai bien eu la trouille aussi, mais une fois qu'on était parti, fallait bien y aller!_

_- Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas arrêtée? Merde Bella, j'ai eu super peur!_

_-C'est bon Edward, ça va je t'assure_. Je caresse Faust et reprends. _Je n'ai pas géré c'est vrai, mais une fois qu'on était parti, je n'allais pas me battre! De toute façon, j'ai essayé, je n'y suis pas arrivée._

_-Ce n'est pas à ton cheval de décider Bella! La prochaine fois, ne le laisse pas faire. Essaye de le reprendre jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête._

_-D'accord Rose, je le ferais. Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû le laisser aller, mais c'était trop bon!_

Tout le monde rit et Edward finit par se détendre.

Emmet saute de son cheval et le desselle rapidement. Rose fait de même et je me demande ce qu'ils font.

_-Vous faites quoi?_ Ils déposent leurs selles contre un rocher et Rose me lance avec amusement.

_-On va se baigner, allez à terre! Enlève ta selle_. Je me tourne vers Edward et il est déjà au sol et conduit sa jument près des rochers. Je saute à terre et je fais comme eux.

_-Je vais t'aider à remonter._ Rose est en train d'enlever ses bottes et ses chaussettes. Emmet est carrément en caleçon. Et j'hallucine complètement quand je vois son corps. Merde c'est une montagne de muscles. Je pense à Hailie. Elle crierait comme une hystérique si elle voyait ça. Je finis par reporter mon attention sur mes chaussures et j'enlève moi aussi mes chaussettes. Quand je redresse la tête Edward est près de moi, et je suis nez à nez avec son torse nu. Oh! Une grosse bouffée de chaleur m'envahit quand mes yeux glissent sur ses abdominaux pour se loger sur le V qui descend de chaque côté de son baggy qui tient, je ne sais pas par quel moyen, beaucoup trop bas sur ses hanches. Merde, il est magnifique. Je crois que je me lèche les lèvres et je repense à la sensation de sa peau nue contre la mienne. Je cligne des yeux et je le revois dans la grotte, endormi, son corps sublime éclairé par les flammes. J'ai une envie irrépressible de me coller contre lui.

_-Hum-Hum!_ Un raclement de gorge me sort de ma transe et je rougis jusqu'à la racine de mes cheveux quand je me rends compte qu'il vient de me prendre en flagrant délit de reluquage. Mes yeux se posent dans les siens et son petit sourire en coin me fait fondre, une fois de plus.

_-Excuse-moi,_ dis-je d'une toute petite voix en secouant la tête.

_-Y a pas de mal. Mais par pitié Bella, ne me regarde pas comme ça._ Ses yeux ne sont que torture et je comprends tellement, je n'ai pas le droit de le regarder comme ça. C'est Edward et je ne veux pas qu'un quelconque malaise se mette entre nous.

_-Ouais, désolée._

_-C'est rien. Allez, donne ta jambe!_

Ma cheville se retrouve dans ses mains et il me propulse sur le dos de son cheval.

_-Allez mon pote, sois sage._ Il lui claque l'encolure et je m'avance vers la rive. Rapidement Faust retrouve Boy et Emmet rit aux éclats quand son cheval gratte l'eau éclaboussant tout ce qui trouve autour de lui, moi compris. Je finis par me pencher et arroser Emmet. Edward nous rejoint et on joue à se pousser. On passe un moment de grande détente entre fous rires et grands éclats de rire. J'ai mal au ventre à force de rire et je crois que ça ne m'est jamais arrivé, mis à part avec Hailie.

_-Qui m'affronte sur le chemin du retour?_ Rosalie fait trotter son cheval sur un cercle autour de nous et je la suis à quelques mètres.

_-Moi si tu veux,_ lance Edward en grimpant sur sa jument. Il se met à trotter sur notre cercle et Emmet nous rejoint en riant.

_-Cool! Comme ça je vais pouvoir voir la tête de Bella quand elle se fera encore embarquer._

_-Ok._ J'allonge le trot et après avoir repris et cédé plusieurs fois, je passe au petit galop avant de changer de sens. Nos chevaux sont à nouveau chauds. Rosalie et Edward se mettent côte à côte. Je retiens Faust qui semble avoir très bien compris que le chemin du retour va se faire sur la plage à toute allure.

_-A vos marques? Partez!_ crie Emmet. Thomson et Espérance partent dans un fracas assourdissant sous les ordres de leurs cavaliers. Faust se débat, il veut les suivre mais je ne donne pas raison à Emmet et le tiens aussi fermement que je peux.

_-Je compte jusqu'à trois Bella?_

_-Si tu veux._ Je me mets près du bord et Emmet se serre contre moi.

_-Ok alors, un… deux… TROIS!_

Je lâche les rênes d'un coup en serrant les mollets et Faust part en faisant un bon en avant. Je me laisse porter et j'accompagne ses foulées en m'enivrant de la sensation grisante qu'il m'offre. Mes mains suivent son encolure qui s'allonge à chaque foulée et il me donne encore l'impression de voler. Il va si vite, il est fabuleux et je ne tourne même pas la tête pour voir où est Emmet. C'est juste Faust et moi, en totale communion, lancés à fond sur la plage.

Je finis par me retourner quand j'arrive à quelques mètres de Rosalie et Edward. Je vois Boy qui est loin derrière. Je ris en reprenant le cheval d'Edward et en repassant au trot.

_-C'est bon Bella, tu peux définitivement t'installer chez les Cullen. Tu fais partie de l'équipe!_ Rosalie me sourit et moi je suis aux anges.

_-J'adorerais Rosalie._

_-Hey t'as fais un faux départ!_ Couine Emmet en s'arrêtant près de nous.

On rentre tranquillement en riant de la mauvaise foi d'Emmet. Après avoir douché et soigné les chevaux, Edward me raccompagne à l'hôtel et je m'effondre dans ma chambre. Cette journée m'a épuisée. Hailie me réveille vers vingt heures quand elle rentre d'Honolulu.

Je n'ai pas besoin de lui demander ce qu'elle a fait car elle est déjà assise au pied de mon lit et me raconte sa journée en long en large et en travers. Je ris beaucoup quand elle me parle de Jacob. Elle finit par me motiver et je prends une petite douche. J'enfile un jean et on se fait conduire dans un bar de Lanaii City où le jeune homme nous attend avec un ami, Sam.

Je sais pourquoi Jacob plait à Hailie, parce qu'il ressemble à Pablo. Comme elle ne peut pas avoir Pablo, elle se venge sur le serveur de l'hôtel. J'ai de la peine pour lui alors j'essaie d'être sympa mais c'est dur parce que ses vannes sont nazes. Il se croit beau alors qu'il est juste sur-musclé et qu'il a un sourire de pub pour dentifrice. Pathétique! Le pauvre, s'il savait qu'elle s'en fiche de lui et que le mec qui fait battre son cœur est en troisième année de droit à Princeton, qu'il parle couramment quatre langues, qu'il a vécu dans plus de dix pays et que sa famille pèse plusieurs milliards de dollars. Il sentirait ses muscles beaucoup plus petits. Je finis mon coca en étouffant un bâillement et une grande blonde salue Jacob et Sam.

_-Tiens Tanya! Ça va? Tanya, je te présente Hailie et Bella. Tu connais Sam._

_-Oui, bonsoir tout le monde_. La magnifique blonde me détaille avec attention. _Vous êtes Bella Swan?_

_-Absolument._

_-La cliente d'Edward?_

_-C'est ça._

_-Hum, d'accord._

_-Et toi tu t'occupes du club de sport du Four Seasons?_ demande Hailie.

_-Vous êtes bien renseignées,_ tranche la blonde.

_-On a les meilleurs agents d'Hawaii pour s'occuper de nous._ Elle tape sur les cuisses de Sam et de Jacob simultanément et Tanya s'éclipse discrètement. Jacob grince des dents et Hailie semble le remarquer.

_-Bah Jake? T'es grognon?_ Elle se penche contre lui et dépose un bisou sur sa joue. _Ça va mieux?_ Il lui fait signe que non et lui tend sa joue pour avoir encore un peu d'affection. Je ris alors que Sam me fait signe. Je me penche vers lui et il me murmure.

_-Si tu as un gros mal de crâne, c'est le moment de le dire, parce qu'après je crois qu'on va tenir la chandelle._

_-Oui t'as raison, de toute façon je suis vraiment naze._

_-Merci d'abréger mes souffrances! Par contre si tu veux on peut trouver un endroit plus calme, avec un peu plus d'intimité._

Je crois que je dois être rouge jusqu'aux cheveux.

_-Ouais, on pourrait, mais je crois que j'ai vraiment mal à la tête, désolée_.

L'ami de Jacob me fait un clin d'œil en levant les mains.

_-J'insiste pas. Tu sais où me trouver._

_-C'est gentil. Je me sens vraiment flattée. Hailie? Je voudrais rentrer maintenant je suis vraiment fatiguée et j'ai mal au crâne._

_-Oui d'accord, je finis mon verre._

Elle s'enquille la fin de sa bière d'une traite et après avoir remercié les garçons on quitte le bar pour retrouver la voiture de l'hôtel et rentrer. Une fois dans notre suite Hailie me demande ce que j'ai pensé de Tanya. Je lui dis qu'elle est beaucoup trop belle pour être naturellement comme ça. Hailie rit avant de me demander si je sais pourquoi elle m'a dévisagée ainsi.

Je l'ignore complètement et je suis incapable de répondre à Hailie. Tout ce que je peux lui dire c'est qu'Edward est sur le coup avec la belle blonde et qu'il a de très bons gouts même si elle semble être la reine des glaces.

Je me couche en pensant à lui. Je me demande bien ce qu'il fait à cette heure-ci.

**Pov Edward. **

Je me couche après avoir reçu un appel de Tanya. La blonde est d'accord pour qu'on dine ensemble à la fin de la semaine et je suis à deux doigts de refuser parce que Bella est là. Elle semble déçue et je m'en excuse au moins dix fois mais ça fait deux mois que je lui propose de sortir et elle refuse tout le temps. Il faut que ma petite brune soit là pour qu'elle veuille sortir.

Je finis par m'endormir en pensant à l'arrivée du père d'Hailie, à la soirée de Noël et au sourire de Bella. Ma petite Bella qui a dompté mon beau Faust d'une main de maître aujourd'hui. Dire qu'elle m'a époustouflé est peu par rapport à ce que j'ai ressenti. Elle m'a carrément bluffé! Je n'en reviens pas, en plus d'avoir extrêmement progressé, Bella a aussi quelque chose d'inné en elle. Comme beaucoup de cavaliers passionnés, Bella essaie de ressentir son cheval et pas seulement le monter et lui donner des ordres. Elle fait équipe avec lui et elle l'a bien prouvé aujourd'hui en laissant la main à Faust et en l'encourageant à donner le meilleur de lui-même. Il n'avait jamais battu Boy avec autant de longueur d'avance. Emmet s'est pris une vraie raclée, encore plus humiliante que la mienne avec Rosalie.

Le soleil me chauffe le visage et quelque chose de pas normal est en train de se produire autour de moi. Je me sens observé. Il y a quelqu'un dans ma chambre j'en suis certain. J'ouvre les yeux d'un coup et je suis nez à nez avec Bella.

_-Salut! Salut!_ Rit-elle en se tortillant debout près du lit.

_-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?_

_-Je suis venue te réveiller et t'apporter le café._ Elle désigne un mug posé sur le bureau près d'elle.

_-Hum? Pourquoi? Mais il est quelle heure?_

_-Huit heures et quart. Ton père nous attendait à 8h. J'ai frappé mais t'as le sommeil lourd._

_- Oh merde, je n'ai pas entendu le réveil._

_-Bah oui, on dirait. Alors? Tu te lèves?_

_-Heu ouais, tu peux…_ je lui indique la porte et elle me regarde amusée.

_-Quoi t'es tout nu là-dessous?_ Elle attrape le drap du bout des doigts.

_-Ni songe même pas!_

Elle arque un sourcil.

_-Depuis quand t'es pudique? Excuse-moi de te mettre dans une situation inconfortable mais c'est toi, qui ne t'es pas réveillé. Et si je quitte la pièce tu vas te rendormir._

_-N'importe quoi! Bella je sais que tu rêves de me voir nu alors, ne cherche pas d'excuses débiles._

_-Je ne rêve pas de te voir nu!_ S'offusque-t-elle, je voulais juste te taquiner.

_-Menteuse!_ Ris-je alors qu'elle continue à rougir.

_-Mais non!_

_-Demande gentiment et promis je sors du lit._

_-S'il te plait Edward, lève-toi. On a beaucoup de travail._

Je me lève d'un coup en écartant le drap. Elle écarquille les yeux puis elle soupire de soulagement quand elle voit que je porte un caleçon.

_-Raté Beauté! Tu ne verras pas Pau-Paul aujourd'hui_. J'attrape le café près d'elle et je ris encore en voyant que son visage n'a pas repris sa couleur d'origine. Elle mordille l'intérieur de sa joue en me regardant de haut en bas.

_-Arrête de me mater Bella!_

_-Je ne te matte pas!_ Elle rougit de plus belle en détournant la tête. J'éclate de rire.

_-Si tu me matais._

_-D'accord!_ S'agace-t-elle, _et alors? T'es beau mec, je te regarde voilà tout! Tu n'as qu'à t'habiller si ça te gêne!_

_-Te fâche pas Bella, je te taquine! Alors comme ça je suis un beau mec?_

_-Oui, t'es très beau Edward et tu le sais très bien! Allez, tu te bouges!_ Elle attrape mon baggy sur la chaise et me le jette au visage. Je ris en le rattrapant et je l'enfile rapidement en la regardant sortir. J'avale d'une traite ma tasse de café et je passe un vieux tee-shirt. J'attrape une pomme en passant dans la cuisine et je rejoins Bella sur ma petite terrasse en bois. Elle est appuyée à la barrière et regarde la propriété en contre bas.

_-Je suis prêt Bella._

_-Hum oui_. Elle regarde au loin et soupire. Elle semble à des milliers de kilomètres d'ici.

_-Ça va?_

_-Ouais._

_-T'es sure? Tu as l'air songeuse._

_-Je me disais que tu avais de la chance de vivre ici._

_-Je sais. C'est beau hein?_

_-J'adorerais voir l'océan chaque matin. Est-ce qu'on s'en lasse au bout d'un moment?_

_-Non, jamais. En tout cas, pas moi._ Je m'appuie sur la rambarde à ses côtés. _Chaque matin il a une couleur différente et les couchers de soleil sont magnifiques. Tu devrais venir un soir voir ça._

_-Ouais je devrais._

_-On y va?_

_-Oui, je te suis._

Elle m'emboite le pas et on rejoint mes parents au dispensaire. La matinée passe à une allure folle et Bella fait toujours aussi bien son boulot. Le nouveau bassin est en eau et je suis soulagé de savoir que les Luths pourront s'y ébattre dès demain, si tous les tests sont bons.

Ma mère nous régale de ses accras et on quitte la propriété en début d'après-midi. Bella veut aller à Lanai City pour acheter des bricoles à ma famille pour Noël. Je lui dis que ce n'est pas la peine mais elle insiste. Elle a trouvé une très belle montre ancienne pour Esmée, une superbe gravure pour Carlisle. Elle a ramené deux sacs à main de marque pour Alice et Rosalie mais elle veut trouver des bonnes bouteilles pour Alec, Emmet et Jasper. Je l'emmène chez le caviste et on ressort les bras chargés car elle a aussi pris des chocolats, des pâtes de fruits et deux bricoles pour Hailie.

Je charge les sacs à l'arrière du 4x4 et lui propose d'aller boire un verre. Elle accepte rapidement. C'est vrai que la chaleur est assommante et une bière bien fraiche me fera le plus grand bien. On s'installe à l'ombre sur la terrasse un peu délabrée du Tony's Bar. Le patron me salue chaleureusement et me reproche de ne plus venir faire l'animation le samedi soir. Bella arque un sourcil, curieuse, et me demande des précisions sur la remarque du gérant. Gêné, je lui explique que j'avais la fâcheuse habitude de finir un peu trop imbibé les week-ends où je rentrais quand j'étais étudiant.

_-Je ne t'imagine pas du tout en jeune fêtard dévergondé._

_-J'ai eu ma folle époque dirons-nous. C'est Emmet qui avait une mauvaise influence sur moi. Heureusement qu'il a réussi à convaincre Rosalie de venir vivre sur l'île. On aurait probablement fini alcoolique sans elle._

_-Vous deviez faire des ravages dans la gente féminine._

_-Ouais. Des vrais Casanova, sauf qu'ici, on a vite fait le tour et on s'est vite fait une sale réputation. Les filles nous fuyaient comme la peste après. On ne les rappelait jamais. Mais heureusement on est plus comme ça._

_-Parlant de ça, tu vas faire quoi avec Tanya?_

_-Oh! Je ne t'ai pas dit! Elle m'a appelé hier soir! Elle a changé d'avis visiblement._

_-Super, c'est une bonne nouvelle!_

_-Oui, je suis content._ Je pense à la jolie blonde et je m'imagine assis face à elle comme maintenant avec Bella.

_-J'espère que ça marchera entre vous._

_-J'espère aussi, j'en ai marre d'être célibataire. Je ne la connais pas beaucoup alors je compte bien profiter de cette soirée pour en apprendre un peu plus sur elle._

Je regarde Bella finir son verre et je bois quelques gorgées. Je reporte mon attention sur la rue et je pense à Tanya. Je me prends à rêver d'une possible histoire entre nous. J'aimerais qu'elle soit aussi douce que Bella. Je voudrais qu'on ait le même genre de discussion. Qu'elle me fasse autant confiance que ma petite brune. J'aimerais aussi qu'elle soit aussi bien foutue que ma Bella. Je revois son corps étendu près du feu dans la grotte sur Molokai. Je revois ses courbes parfaites et si attirantes. Je regrette qu'elle n'ait pas quelques années de plus. J'adorerais la séduire. Un clic me sort de mes pensées et je vois Bella qui braque son iPhone sur moi.

_-T'arrête avec tes photos, on dirait un paparazzi._

Elle rit en se défendant de façon grotesque.

_-Mais tu étais trop mignon perdu dans tes pensées. Mes pensées salaces à propos d'elle!_ Je me ressaisis rapidement.

_-Ouais et toi alors avec Démétri?_ Tu ne m'en as pas beaucoup parlé.

_-Je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire mais il est super. Je l'aime beaucoup, il est gentil et attentionné, comme toi._

_-Tant mieux, je détesterais que tu sois avec un mec qui te traite mal._ Je me crispe rien qu'en y pensant. Je serais capable de tuer n'importe quel gus qui lui ferait du mal. Je fais part de mes pensées à Bella.

-_S'il te traite mal Bella, dis-le moi, j'irais lui refaire le portrait._

_-Aucun risque, _rit-elle_, c'est un garçon très bien._

_-Il a intérêt!_

_-Je t'assure qu'il l'est Edward. Tu sais, la plupart des hommes ne voient qu'une chose, le sexe. Ils draguent des filles, ont des relations et les jettent. Démétri n'est pas comme ça. Tu vois, ça fait un mois qu'on se fréquente et il n'a rien tenté. Enfin, il m'a proposé gentiment. Je lui ai dit que je n'étais pas prête et il n'a pas insisté. Vraiment, je t'assure, c'est quelqu'un de bien. J'espère juste qu'il ne se lassera pas._

_-Se lasser de quoi? Du fait que tu ne veux pas coucher avec lui? Ce serait un crétin s'il faisait ça._

_-C'est ce que je me dis. Mais bon, on a passé l'âge des relations platoniques._

-C'est sûr! Il y a un moment où il va bien falloir se jeter à l'eau mais prends ton temps, rien ne presse.

_-Oui, c'est ce que je fais. Je veux être sure que ça en vaille la peine et puis je t'avouerai que ça me fait un peu peur._

_-Peur? Pourquoi?_ Je regarde Bella droit dans les yeux et elle les baisse, mal à l'aise en me répondant.

_-Bah je ne l'ai jamais fait. C'est idiot, mais je ne saurais même pas comment m'y prendre. J'ai peur d'être ridicule._

_-Ridicule? Mais non! Tu sais les premières fois c'est toujours un peu n'importe quoi mais s'il est patient, qu'il te met en confiance, ça devrait bien se passer et puis tu verras quand c'est bien fait, c'est vraiment super et peu importe comment tu t'y prends. Tu ne pourras jamais être ridicule si c'est fait avec amour._

Je n'en reviens pas qu'on ait cette discussion. Elle rit en mordant sa lèvre.

_-Tu penses sincèrement ce que tu dis?_

_-Bien sûr!_ Je la regarde avec des yeux ronds.

_-T'es trop bizarre Edward. Il y a deux secondes tu me disais que tu ne rappelais jamais les filles._

_-Ouais mais j'ai changé, heureusement! Et puis je n'ai pas toujours été un connard avec les filles. J'ai eu des histoires sérieuses. Avec le recul, je ne crois pas avoir été amoureux mais j'ai eu des sentiments très forts pour certaines de mes copines et je les ai traitées avec respect._

_-Tu n'as jamais été amoureux?_

_-Non, je ne crois pas. Et toi?_

_-Non plus. A part Démétri, je ne me suis jamais vraiment intéressée aux hommes tu sais._

_-Il a de la chance, j'espère qu'il s'en rend compte._

Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle ait entendu la fin de ma phrase car son téléphone carillonne sur la table. Elle décroche en me faisant un joli sourire.

_-C'est Hailie. Ouais la Cruche? … D'accord… on est en ville là… d'accord… à tout de suite! Bisous._

Je l'interroge du regard quand elle raccroche et elle m'annonce en tapant joyeusement dans ses mains.

_-Marshall est arrivé! On retourne à l'hôtel?_

Vingt minutes plus tard, je dépose Bella sur le parking du Four Seasons. Je la laisse en compagnie d'Alice qui l'accompagne rejoindre la star. Bella est redevenue une cliente de l'hôtel tout comme le sont Hailie, son père et les gens qui l'accompagnent. Je sais par expérience que les clients n'aiment pas avoir le personnel dans leurs pattes. J'avais pratiquement oublié que je bossais! Alors je fais mon tour auprès des autres clients pour voir si personne ne manque de rien.

Je me sens vraiment étrange tout d'un coup. Je ne considère plus Bella comme une simple cliente depuis longtemps et je sens que ça ne va pas être facile de me comporter comme mon travail l'exige alors que je suis si proche d'elle et qu'elle fait pratiquement partie de la famille maintenant. Enfin c'est vraiment l'impression que j'ai eu ce matin quand elle m'a réveillé. Car bien sûr, c'est ma mère qui lui a demandé de venir me tirer du lit comme elle l'aurait fait avec ma sœur ou Rosalie. Bella fait définitivement partie de la famille maintenant.

**Chapter 9: Chapter 9**

Chapitre 9

Le jour où leur amitié en a pris un coup

**Pov Bella**

J'attends Edward sur le parvis de l'hôtel et comme d'habitude, Edward est très ponctuel. Je suis chargée comme une bourrique avec tous mes cadeaux et j'espère qu'ils plairont aux Cullen. Il descend de son véhicule pour me décharger et je le remercie en lui souhaitant un joyeux Noël.

_-Joyeux Noël Bella!_ murmure-t-il en posant un baiser sur ma joue. Comme chaque fois qu'il me touche, ça me donne des frissons partout et j'adore ça. Je saute dans le 4x4 guillerette et je lui raconte la fin de la soirée. Il m'a tellement semblé distant hier soir, que je l'ai supplié de rentrer chez lui, qu'on se débrouillerait très bien sans lui. Il m'explique qu'il a pris le repas du réveillon en cours de route mais que la dinde était fabuleuse et il est content que je l'accompagne manger les restes ce midi.

Tout les Cullen sont installés dans la grande salle à manger et Esmée m'accueille chaleureusement. Je salue l'assemblée et visiblement ma présence ne choque personne. Je me sens comme chez moi ici et c'est grâce à la gentillesse de chacun d'entre eux.

On boit un verre de champagne et Carlisle veille à ne pas trop remplir ma coupe, ce qui me frustre car ce truc est vraiment délicieux. Mais je ne dis rien, après tout je n'ai pas encore l'âge légal pour boire. Alec est dans la même situation que moi tout comme Alice mais ça semble moins la frustrer que son frère qui échange régulièrement son verre avec celui d'Emmet face à lui. Leur petit manège repéré, Alec me lance un clin d'œil complice.

Les petits fours d'Esmée sont une merveille et je n'ai plus vraiment faim quand on passe à table tellement je me suis empiffrée.

J'essaie de proposer mon aide à la chef de maison mais elle refuse catégoriquement et missionne ses fils pour qu'ils me retiennent à table. Coincée entre Alec et Edward, je n'ai aucune chance alors j'abdique. Et je me goinfre des restes de dinde qui sont vraiment délicieux, difficile à croire que ce sont les restes. Je félicite Esmée. Rosalie se moque de moi et me traite de lèche-botte.

Les Cullen ont ouvert leurs cadeaux la veille au soir alors c'est entre le dessert et le thé que je fais ma distribution. Les filles hurlent de joie, Esmée est très émue et me serre fort contre elle un long moment en me murmurant que je suis vraiment adorable. Carlisle, Jasper, Alec et Emmet me remercient avec enthousiasme. Edward quant à lui, regarde la petite boite posée devant lui. On dirait qu'il se concentre pour actionner sa vision laser et voir au travers du papier ce qu'elle contient.

_-Bah ouvre-le! _Grogne Emmet.

_-Non, pas maintenant. _

Tout le monde est suspendu à ses gestes mais il n'en fait aucun. Et moi je ris intérieurement en voyant leurs têtes. Quelle déception ils vont avoir quand ils verront que c'est simplement une montre. Bon, d'accord ce n'est pas n'importe qu'elle montre puisqu'il s'agit d'une Montblanc. La marque est très prestigieuse et est ce qu'il y a de mieux en matière d'horlogerie puisqu'il est hors de question que je ne prenne pas le meilleur pour lui. Mais ce que j'aurais aimé offrir à Edward était beaucoup trop imposant pour rentrer dans une valise et j'ai manqué de temps pour lui trouver une magnifique selle Western comme il en rêve depuis longtemps. Mais pour son anniversaire, en Mars, je compte bien y remédier.

_-Ne me regardez pas comme ça, je ne l'ouvrirais pas devant vous!_ crie-il.

_-Pourquoi?_ lance Alice, morte de curiosité.

_-Parce que je veux que Bella ouvre ses cadeaux d'abord._

_-Oh oui!_ crie la petite brune et je rougis immédiatement.

-_On sera deux mal à l'aise comme ça!_ murmure-t-il alors que sa sœur quitte la pièce à la hâte pour revenir les bras chargés de plusieurs paquets.

_-Vous êtes fous! Vous n'auriez pas dû!_ Je sens déjà les larmes me monter aux yeux.

Alice pose trois paquets devant moi et je me saisis du premier en regardant l'assemblée.

-_De la part de Jasper et moi._

_-Merci à vous alors!_ Je déchire lentement le papier et je découvre avec amusement un livre de cuisine, spécialités Hawaïennes. J'arque un sourcil.

_-Tu aimes ma cuisine, il me semble Bella._

_-Absolument Jasper, je l'adore!_

_-Alors avec ça tu pourras mettre un peu d'Hawaii dans tes assiettes, c'est ma bible._

_-C'est génial, merci beaucoup! _Je commence à feuilleter le bouquin et les belles images d'assiettes colorées me mettent l'eau à la bouche.

_-Ouvre le mien,_ lance Carlisle amusé. Je mets de côté le livre. J'attrape le paquet et déchire rapidement l'emballage. Je souris en regardant Carlisle alors que je découvre une casquette blanche avec un énorme «B» rouge sur le devant.

_-Elle est trop cool!_ Je l'enfile immédiatement.

_-Trop classe_, se moque Edward.

_-Pour que tu ne traines plus cette vieille casquette. _

_-C'est gentil Carlisle! Je la laisserai ici. Je n'en ai pas besoin à Princeton, il y pleut sans cesse! _

_-C'est bien pour ça que j'ai choisi celle avec le «B» pour que personne ne te la prenne. _

_-C'est trop cool! Merci Carlisle. _

_-De rien ma chérie, ouvre celui d'Esmée._ Je secoue le paquet rectangulaire que Carlisle m'a désigné.

_-C'est un livre,_ souris-je à ma maman de cœur.

_-Oui, mais pas n'importe lequel._

J'ouvre rapidement et je reste sans voix face à son exemplaire de Roméo et Juliette. Il est tout usé, tout corné et je sais qu'elle l'a lu un millier de fois.

_-Oh Esmée! Je crois que je vais pleurer_.

On a passé des heures à parler de cette œuvre. Je sais que c'est sa préférée et elle m'a lu des dizaines de passages. Je la revois sur la terrasse, devant le thé qu'on a partagé presque chaque matin pendant trois semaines l'été dernier. Je me lève de table et la prends dans mes bras.

_-Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Ça me touche trop! _

_-Alors ne dis rien et promets-moi que tu penseras à moi chaque fois que tu l'ouvriras. _

_-Bien sûr, je te le promets._

_-De toute façon, je t'ai écrit un petit mot dans la couverture. Tu n'auras pas le choix! _

_-Oh je vous adore! _

_-Tiens Bella, c'est de la part d'Emmet et moi._ Rosalie me tend un nouveau paquet et je lâche Esmée à regret. _On voulait te prendre autre chose mais on s'est dit qu'il ne fallait pas t'encombrer dans l'avion. J'espère que ça t'ira._

_-Je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais ça me plait déjà! Ça vient de vous alors j'adore tout! Parce que je vous adore! _

Tout le monde éclate de rire, moi la première. Mais même si c'est dit sur le ton de l'humour, je le pense sincèrement.

J'ouvre le cadeau de Rosalie et Emmet et je m'extasie un long moment sur la paire de chaps en cuir tanné.

_-Pwoua! Elles sont trop belles! _

_-Tu ne saliras plus tes jeans avec ça,_ me sourit Rosalie.

_-Ouais et t'auras l'air d'une vraie cowgirl!_ Renchérit Emmet.

_-Elles sont trop cool! Oh j'adore! Merci! _

Je suis à court de mot. Je regarde tout les Cullen qui m'entourent et je n'ai jamais vu autant de regards affectueux autour de moi. Je les remercie un par un, chaleureusement et Alec s'excuse de ne pas avoir eu le temps de me trouver quelque chose.

_-Ça m'est égal Alec, vous m'ouvrez votre maison et c'est le plus beau des cadeaux. Merci beaucoup à tous. _

_-Tu es et seras toujours la bienvenue ici Bella. _

_-Merci Carlisle. _

Je regagne ma place toute émue et Edward me sourit chaleureusement. Je lui rends avec joie.

_-Edward? Tu n'as pas de cadeau pour Bella?_ demande Rosalie sans aucune gêne et je me sens tout à fait mal à l'aise. Je me fiche qu'il ne me fasse pas de cadeau mais Rosalie n'est pas obligée de le mentionner comme ça.

_-Si, bien sûr que si. Il est à mon cottage. Je te l'offrirais tout à l'heure, d'accord? _

Je hausse les épaules et il pousse la boite de sa montre vers moi. Je la remets dans mon sac en comprenant qu'il l'ouvrira en même temps qu'il me donnera le sien. Je boue d'impatience. J'ai trop envie de savoir ce qu'il a bien pu m'offrir. Le connaissant, je sais que ça doit être super.

_-Tout le monde prend du café?_

Esmée s'éloigne vers la cuisine et revient armée d'un grand plateau avec des cafés fumants. Elle sert tout le monde et chacun à droit à son sourire aimant. Mince, qu'est ce qu'on est bien chez les Cullen. La conversation a repris mais je n'y fais pas trop attention car je contemple les visages autour de moi. Je bois tranquillement en prenant ma dose de «famille aimante et unie».

_-Viens Bella!_ Edward se lève et m'attrape par le bras._ Excusez-moi tout le monde, mais j'ai deux trois trucs à dire à Bella en privé._ Il m'attire vers l'extérieur par la grande baie vitrée et je le suis complètement incrédule malgré son sourire. Je me demande bien ce qu'il lui prend.

_-Hey on va où?_

_-Chez moi. Désolé, je n'arrive plus à tenir. J'ai trop envie de savoir ce que tu m'as acheté. _

Et effectivement il trépigne d'impatience.

_-Bah ouvre-le! Tu fais bien des manières Edward! _

_-Non je dois te donner le mien avant._ Je le suis à grand pas, je suis impatiente moi aussi.

_-Entre,_ il ouvre la porte moustiquaire et je prends directement la direction de son petit salon. Je m'émerveille une fois encore sur sa tortue de Floride et j'entends ses pas derrière moi.

_-Alors? Pourquoi ses cachoteries? _

_-Pour qu'Emmet ne se foute pas de ma gueule. Ferme les yeux Bella. _

J'obéis avec amusement.

_-Tu ne triches pas_! demande-t-il en attrapant ma main.

_-Non, promis._

_-Je voulais te l'envoyer en début de semaine pour que tu l'ais aujourd'hui mais du coup, comme tu étais là… _

Je le sens attacher un bracelet autour de mon poignet. Je ne sais pas si c'est le contact de la chaine froide ou les doigts d'Edward qui me font frissonner. Le fait d'avoir les yeux fermés me permet de mieux savourer l'odeur de son eau de toilette et je me sens toute drôle. Il lâche ma main et je n'ai pas le temps de regretter son toucher car ses doigts glissent sur ma joue délicatement.

_-Joyeux Noël Bella,_ souffle-t-il contre mon oreille avant de déposer un baiser sur l'arrête de ma mâchoire. J'étouffe un gémissement de bien être. C'est toute chamboulée que j'ouvre les yeux et que je découvre le merveilleux bracelet.

_-Oh! Il est magnifique!_ Je remonte le bijou au niveau de mon visage et je contemple les trois pendentifs qui y sont accrochés, une petite tortue en bois, un joli cheval et un «E» en argent. _C'est trop beau Edward, merci! _

Je saute dans ses bras émue aux larmes et il m'y accueille en riant.

_-Ce n'est rien du tout Bella, c'est juste pour que tu aies toujours un peu de moi avec toi. _

_-C'est le plus joli bijou que je n'ai jamais eu Edward. Ça me touche tellement. _

_-C'était le but._

_-C'est vraiment réussi. Ouvre le mien maintenant! On a eu pratiquement la même idée. _

_-Oh vraiment?_

_-Oui, les grands esprits se rencontrent. _Je ressors la boite rouge de mon sac. Il la prend et me sourit.

_-Allez! Tu as assez fait durer le suspens! Ouvre-là!_

Il s'exécute et ses yeux brillent. j'adore le voir heureux.

_-Oh putain! Elle est trop belle! _

_-Et elle est en acier, solide comme un roc. Et elle porte tes initiales, je l'ai fait graver pour toi. _

_-C'est trop beau Bella! Je ne sais pas quoi dire_.

_-Rien, ne dis rien. Ça me fait plaisir qu'elle te plaise. Essaie-là!_ Il la passe autour de son poignet et comme je le pensais, elle lui va parfaitement.

_-T'es super Bella, je t'adore!_

Il me serre contre lui et je me laisse faire avec plaisir. Je reste un long moment à m'enivrer de son odeur, de sa douceur et de sa gentillesse. Sa main glisse dans mon dos et je le sens prendre de grandes inspirations. Je me sens bien contre lui, je l'adore plus que tout et je voudrais vraiment le lui dire. Mais je ne voudrais pas gâcher ce moment alors je reste silencieuse contre lui.

Quand il me relâche, il parait troublé. Je m'en inquiète immédiatement.

_-Edward? Tu vas bien? _

_-Oui, oui, ça va. C'est juste qu'à la fin de la semaine, tu vas encore repartir et tu vas encore me manquer. _

_-Tu vas me manquer aussi Edward mais on a encore quelques jours. Ne pense pas à ça. Moi je ne veux pas y penser! Allez? On va sortir les chevaux? _

_-Oui, mais tu ne devais pas retourner à l'hôtel, voir Hailie et son père? _

_-Non, elle ne le voit pas souvent. Je préfère qu'ils profitent un peu l'un de l'autre. _

_-D'accord, comme tu veux. Alors? Tu veux monter Faust? _

_-Oui! Je dois essayer mes nouvelles chaps! _

_-D'accord, je vais voir si les autres veulent se joindre à nous. _

_-Ok, on se rejoint aux écuries? _

_-Oui. À tout de suite. _

C'est ainsi que je me retrouve avec la famille Cullen au grand complet sur la plage de Manhaleh. Tout le monde semble heureux et moi je me sens bien. Je crie, je ris, je me moque d'Emmet, je bats Carlisle et Alice à la course. Esmée a l'air d'une reine sur son grand cheval et Jasper d'un vrai Cowboy.

Il est tard quand on retourne sur le domaine et Esmée m'invite à diner. Je tente de refuser de peur de déranger mais tout le monde me supplie alors j'accepte. Après ce moment en famille, je me retrouve devant une partie d'échecs et Carlisle me bat à plates coutures. Il met ensuite une raclée à Edward et je me moque de lui. On se retrouve face à face et la partie est serrée. Carlisle me fait des signes derrière son fils pour m'aider mais je ne comprends pas vraiment son langage codé. Et malgré notre tricherie, Edward finit par coucher mon roi avec son fou. Vexée, je laisse tomber et il se moque de plus belle. Ses yeux brillants m'observent de toute leur profondeur et il me fascine littéralement. Son sourire est éclatant et j'ai cruellement envie d'en suivre les contours du bout des doigts.

_-Allez Bella! Sois pas mauvaise perdante!_ rit-il voyant que je ne réagis pas. Mais je suis complètement fascinée par ses lèvres étirées.

_-Je ne suis pas mauvaise perdante, mais je suis certaine que tu as triché!_ Je tente de me reprendre en racontant le premier truc qu'il me vient à l'esprit. _Comment savais-tu que je mettrais ma tour ici? _

_-Je lis dans tes pensées ma belle!_ Je m'étouffe à moitié en entendant ces mots. Et si c'était le cas? Je rougis immédiatement à l'idée qu'il sache que je désire le toucher parce que je le trouve incroyablement beau.

_-Là tu penses à la façon dont tu vas justifier ta défaite!_ Reprend-t-il. Je soupire de soulagement et un sourire se dessine sur mon visage.

_-Bien sûr! Mais je ne trouve rien alors, t'es le plus fort, je dois l'admettre! _

_-Tu m'as battue sur la plage, chacun son truc. Toi c'est le cheval, moi c'est les échecs. Bon je te ramène à l'hôtel?_

_-Oui, il est tard. _

Je souhaite bonne nuit à tout le monde après avoir assuré à Carlisle que je serais là à huit heures le lendemain matin pour aider Esmée puisqu'il doit aller à Honolulu comme toutes les semaines. Edward me raccompagne jusqu'à sa voiture et pour une fois il ne m'ouvre pas la porte.

Je le remercie encore pour le cadeau et je le serre un long moment contre moi avant de regagner le Four Seasons.

Hailie et son père sont dans notre suite et ils discutent tranquillement. Je m'installe près d'eux et Marshall m'interroge sur ma vie. Il est plus de deux heures du matin quand je vais me coucher. Je raconterais à Hailie cette journée de Noël demain, quand son père sera reparti.

**Pov Edward. **

Quand je regagne mon cottage, je ne suis pas surpris de trouver mon frangin vautré sur ma terrasse, une bière à la main.

_-Ça va mec?_ Je me laisse tomber à côté de lui et je pousse mes chaussures du bout des pieds pour me mettre à l'aise.

_-Ouais ça va. Et toi?_

_-Ça va! Je suis content que tu sois là. Tu ne viens pas assez souvent._

_-Ouais, je sais mais j'ai trop de trucs à faire à Honolulu_.

_-Tu manques à M'man._

_-Je sais. Je l'appelle toute les semaines, elle ne cesse de me le répéter. _

Je regarde mon frère s'envoyer une grande rasade avant de grimacer. Il a les traits tendus.

_-T'es sûr que ça va? _

_-Ouais ça va. C'est juste que Jane et moi, c'est fini._

_-Ah bon? Pourquoi? _

_-Je sais pas trop. Elle n'en a fait qu'à sa tête ces derniers temps._

_-Concernant? _

-_Tout! Les sorties, les courses, les vacances. Elle m'a fait péter un plomb. _

_-Je sais pas trop quoi te dire. _

_-Ouais, bah de toute façon je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser. Et toi alors? Toujours célibataire? _

_-Eh ouais._ Je grimace et je tape dans sa bière.

_-Des plans en vue?_

_-Hum... mouais... si on peut dire. _

_-Ah ça c'est mon frangin! Raconte! _

_-Tanya, une collègue. _

_-Oh, je croyais que c'était Bella. _

_-Bella? Tu plaisantes. _

_-Heu… non, j'ai cru qu'elle et toi vous… _

_-Non, non, Bella est super mais … non. Enfin, je ne l'envisage pas comme une petite amie potentielle. Je l'adore hein, c'est pas le problème mais elle est un peu jeune et puis tu sais elle vit à New York alors. _

-_Hey mec! te justifie pas! Mais je suis un peu surpris c'est plutôt ton genre. _

_-C'est une bombe. Mais c'est Bella. _

_-Bon et sinon, ta collègue?_

_-Tanya? Hum elle est superbe. Elle s'occupe du centre de remise en forme. Vous vous entendriez bien. _

_-Et alors? Tu l'as sautée? _

_-Alec! Parle pas comme ça je t'en supplie! _

_-Oh allez! Depuis quand tu fais la sainte nitouche!_

_-Je fais pas la sainte nitouche! Non je ne l'ai pas «sautée» comme tu dis et c'est surement pas près d'arriver. _

_-Pourquoi? Tu perds la main? _

_-Non bien sûr que non, crétin! Non, je n'ai pas juste envie de la sauter. _

_-Ça y est, tu veux te poser? _

_-J'aimerais bien. Je crois que ça pourrait être possible avec Tanya. Elle a mon âge, elle semble sérieuse. Mais bon, je ne la connais pas vraiment. On verra bien. _

_-Tu me tiens au courant. _

_-Ouais, t'inquiète. Bon, moi je vais me coucher. Je me lève tôt demain. Je dois aller chercher Bella avant 8h. _

_-Ok. Je te laisse. Oh dis-moi une chose Edward. _

_-Oui. _

-_Tu crois que je pourrais inviter Bella à sortir? _

_-Heu… ouais, enfin, je ne sais pas en fait. D'une elle repart samedi et de deux, elle a un copain. _

_-Je suis pas jaloux._

_-C'est pas une fille facile Alec, oublie-ça! _

Je soupire d'exaspération, mon frère ne doute vraiment de rien.

_-Qui ne tente rien n'a rien! Allez j'y vais! À demain?_

_-Ouais, à demain. Bonne nuit Alec._

_-Salut frangin. _

Je le regarde s'éloigner et je pense au râteau magistral qu'il va se prendre. Je souris bêtement à l'idée qu'elle remette à sa place mon arrogant de petit frère, bien trop sûr de lui.

Je m'endors rapidement et je me lève de bonne heure pour aller chercher Bella. Le reste de la famille a repris le boulot et je prends le café avec Rosalie en attendant que la belle descende. Mon amie s'extasie un long moment sur ma montre. Bella nous interrompt et après qu'elle ait chaleureusement embrassé Rosalie je la ramène chez mes parents. Une fois n'est pas coutume, Esmée est aux anges de l'avoir avec elle pour faire les soins et je les laisse entre filles.

La journée défile à toute allure et une fois de plus Bella se montre particulièrement douée avec mon étalon. Ils s'entendent bien visiblement et elle commence à prendre confiance maintenant qu'elle connait ses défauts et qu'elle n'en a plus peur.

Quand on rentre de la plage, elle est radieuse tellement elle sourit et moi ça me fait chaud au cœur. On parle de tout et de rien en gagnant mon cottage, ou ma cabane comme elle aime l'appeler. Alec nous rejoint quelques minutes après. Je ris en voyant la tête de mon petit frère. Je sais qu'il prépare sa drague et quand il fait la bise à ma petite brune en se serrant un peu trop contre elle, je ne peux m'empêcher de pouffer de rire.

-_Qu'est ce que t'as Edward?_ me demande-t-elle en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil sur la terrasse.

_-Rien. Je suis heureux de voir mon petit frère. Je vais chercher à boire, faites un peu plus connaissance!_ Je lance un clin d'œil à mon frère qui soupire bruyamment.

_-Vous êtes trop étrange les frères Cullen._

Je m'éclipse en riant et je prends bien mon temps pour que mon frère tente son approche. Mais quand je ressors, je vois bien qu'il rame. Bella n'est pas très bavarde quand elle ne connait pas les gens et je ne suis pas étonné qu'elle réponde de manière pratiquement monosyllabique à mon frère. Il lui propose d'aller faire un tour sur la plage un peu plus tard dans la soirée pour lui montrer les falaises depuis lesquelles il plonge. Et je suis surpris qu'elle accepte. Ce petit con en rajoute et je m'étouffe pratiquement avec mon coca.

_-Je passe te prendre à l'hôtel après diner si tu veux, comme ça on pourra regarder le coucher de soleil. _

_-Oui, très bien. _

Je n'en reviens pas! C'est la troisième dimension ou quoi? J'ai envie de tarter mon frère. Comment il fait ça? Ce crétin va arriver à ses fins. Je dévisage Bella. Elle ne va quand même pas tomber dans le panneau? Ses yeux croisent les miens et elle me regarde avec une expression de surprise.

_-Tu viens avec nous Edward? _

_-Quoi?_ Je la dévisage de plus belle. Pourquoi veut-elle que je vienne avec eux? Pour regarder mon frère faire le jeune coq? Non, pas question en plus je dois voir Tanya.

_-Non, je sors avec Tanya ce soir_.

_-Ah! Ok,_ fait-elle déçue. _Une prochaine fois alors. _

_-Ouais_.

Elle finit son verre en regardant le paysage. Mon frère se frotte les mains, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres. Il jubile cet enfoiré. Je lui claque l'arrière de la tête pour qu'il arrête son cirque et il me fout son coude dans les côtes en se marrant. Je finis par rire moi aussi, même si ça me rend dingue qu'il fasse son numéro de play-boy à Bella.

**Pov Bella**

Edward me ramène à l'hôtel et je dine avec ma meilleure amie et son père. Ils me racontent leur journée en long en large et en travers et je fais de même avec la mienne. Il doit partir dans la soirée et Hailie est un peu triste alors je les laisse tout les deux et je remonte dans la chambre en attendant qu'Alec vienne me chercher.

Je n'en reviens pas, le petit frère d'Edward est aussi gentil que lui. Il est très drôle aussi et j'ai hâte de connaitre un peu plus le dernier membre de la famille Cullen. C'est une super idée qu'il a eu de faire une ballade au coucher du soleil et j'ai hâte qu'il arrive. J'espère aussi que d'autres membres de la famille auront eu l'envie de sortir. Je sautille jusqu'à la réception et Aro, le directeur de l'hôtel m'interpelle.

_-Mademoiselle Swan? Comment allez-vous? _

_-Très bien Aro. Je vous remercie._

_-Passez-vous un bon séjour parmi nous? _

_-Bien sûr! C'est parfait, monsieur Aro, ne vous inquiétez pas. Edward est vraiment charmant et Alice est vraiment aux petits soins pour mon amie et son père. Votre hôtel est fabuleux et votre personnel est parfait. _

_-Je suis ravi de l'entendre, mademoiselle Swan. Et monsieur Mather? Est-il satisfait? _

_-Bien sûr! Il est ravi d'être ici. Je suis certaine qu'il vous fera une belle promotion auprès de ses amis du show bizz dès son retour sur le continent. _

_-Vous m'en voyez ravi, mademoiselle, mais l'important c'est que sa fille et lui passent un très bon séjour. _

_-Avec Alice qui s'occupe d'eux, il ne peut en être autrement monsieur Aro._

_-Très bien. Je vois que vous sortez alors je vous souhaite une agréable soirée mademoiselle._

_-Merci, à vous aussi. _

Je quitte le hall plutôt satisfaite de mon effet. Je suis certaine qu'il félicitera Alice et Edward dès demain et ça leur fera très certainement plaisir.

Alec m'attend appuyé sur la portière du 4x4 de Carlisle et il a le même sourire en coin que son frère. Je souris moi aussi face à cette constatation.

_-Salut la miss, bien mangé?_ Me demande-t-il tout de go.

_-Oui, Jasper nous a encore régalés. _

_-Tant mieux! On y va? _

_-C'est parti. _

Il monte dans le véhicule et je le suis. On se retrouve de l'autre coté de l'île après un trajet un peu chaotique sur une piste remplie de nids de poule. On marche un petit moment pour atteindre les falaises et j'interroge Alec sur sa vie à Honolulu. Il me parle de sa fac de sport avec l'entrain d'un enfant. Il me fait beaucoup rire, c'est un vrai passionné. Je l'écoute me parler de ses cours, de ses voisins à la cité universitaire, de son club de la crosse. Et il m'interroge sur Princeton. Je lui décris un peu comment ça se passe là-bas et on se met à comparer nos écoles respectives.

Les falaises sont magnifiques et la vue sublime. On s'installe dans l'herbe fraiche quand le soleil commence à rougir et on continue à discuter en regardant l'astre de lumière grossir et changer les couleurs du ciel en des teintes toutes plus merveilleuses les unes que les autres.

Je pense à Edward et mon cœur se serre en pensant qu'il doit être avec la belle blonde du centre sportif en ce moment. Si de là où ils sont, ils voient ce que nous voyons, elle doit passer un moment fabuleux avec le bel Edward. Pas que la compagnie d'Alec soit désagréable mais il n'est pas aussi fascinant que son frère. Il parle beaucoup trop, il s'agite sans cesse et fait des blagues dont je ne saisis pas toujours le sens. Je ris par politesse mais sans vraiment le vouloir.

Il fait presque nuit quand il me raccompagne et une fois devant le parvis de l'hôtel, il s'excuse de m'avoir saoulé avec ses histoires de sport. Il me demande si je ne garderais pas de cette soirée le souvenir d'un mec qui ne fait que causer à tort et à travers. Je lui promets que non en croisant mes doigts dans mon dos. Je ne veux pas le blesser.

-_T'es un garçon passionnant Alec! Le sport et moi ça fait deux mais j'ai passé une bonne soirée et je suis contente d'avoir fait un peu plus ta connaissance. _

_-Moi aussi, depuis le temps que j'entendais parler de toi. Je suis désolé, tu sais moi, les chevaux, les tortues, tout ça c'est le cadet de mes soucis. Dommage qu'on n'ait pas vraiment les mêmes centres d'intérêt mais je suis certain que toi et moi on va s'entendre à merveille. T'es une fille chouette Bella. J'étais content de passer la soirée avec toi. _

Il embrasse ma joue et je quitte le véhicule en souriant. Il est vraiment adorable. Mais c'est un Cullen, comment pourrait-il en être autrement.

Je n'ai pas passé la porte de la suite qu'Hailie me saute dessus.

_-Alors? Le frère d'Edward? _

Je me déchausse en lui répondant.

_-Il est adorable_.

_-Vous avez fait quoi? Il est aussi sexy que son frère? Il t'a draguée? _

_-Wow wow wow la Cruche! Doucement! On a regardé le coucher de soleil depuis les falaises. Non il n'est pas aussi sexy qu'Edward et non, il ne m'a pas draguée. _

_-Ah bon? Pourquoi? _

_-Pourquoi? Pourquoi? Je n'en sais rien moi pourquoi! Et je m'en fiche. C'était juste pour faire un peu plus connaissance. C'est le seul des Cullen que je ne connaissais pas. _

_-Alors ça y est hein, tu fais partie de leur famille maintenant? _

_-Non, je n'irai pas jusque là, mais je crois qu'ils m'aiment bien. _

_-Bah oui, c'est obligé, t'es la fille la plus cool du monde, quand tu ne fais pas la tronche._ Trouve-t-elle bon d'ajouter en riant.

_-Sympa! Merci. _

_-De rien_, répond-elle avec autant d'ironie.

_-Bon et toi, tu as fait quoi?_

_-On a joué au casino. C'était trop cool. Et puis après une voiture est venue chercher mon père et il est parti prendre son avion. Il sera à Los Angeles demain matin. Je t'ai dit qu'il enregistrait à nouveau avec Docteur Dre? _

_-Non. _

J'écoute Hailie me raconter sa soirée et les projets professionnels de son père d'une oreille distraite. Je pense à Edward et j'ai envie de lui envoyer un message pour savoir où ça en est avec Tanya. Mais je me retiens et j'essaie de me concentrer sur ce que me raconte mon amie. Et surtout elle me décrit le plan diabolique qu'elle a mis au point dans son petit crâne pour séduire le barman qui est, à mon sens, déjà sous le charme.

On finit par aller se coucher une bonne heure plus tard et j'ai du mal à trouver le sommeil. Je suis contrariée. Je stresse pour Edward. J'espère qu'il passe une bonne soirée et d'un autre côté je suis jalouse. Je déteste l'idée qu'il passe sa soirée avec une fille. Je le voudrais pour moi toute seule et je me déteste de penser ça. Edward ne m'appartient pas et pourtant j'adorerais l'avoir toujours près de moi, parce qu'avec lui, je me sens bien.

Je m'endors très tard et je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour me lever demain et aller aider Esmée.

Le soleil est déjà bien haut dans le ciel quand je me réveille et j'hallucine complètement en voyant que dans cinq minutes Edward sera en bas à m'attendre. Je saute à la hâte dans la douche et je me lave à la vitesse de l'éclair. Je suis vraiment fatiguée et je crois bien que la journée va être très longue mais c'est la dernière et je dois en profiter un maximum. Alors j'accélère encore l'allure pour m'habiller et je traverse les couloirs de l'hôtel en courant pratiquement. Je n'ai jamais été en retard.

Edward m'attend près de l'accueil et il sourit à peine en me voyant.

_-Salut Rosalie! Salut Edward! Excuse mon retard, j'ai eu du mal à me lever. _

_-C'est pas grave. T'es prête? _

_-Oui_.

_-Bah alors on y va, Esmée doit déjà t'attendre pour le café. _

_-D'accord. Bonne journée Rose. _

_-Salut Bel', je te rejoins pour le déjeuner. On monte cette après-midi? _

_-Oui avec plaisir. À toute à l'heure, bon courage. _

_-Merci!_

Je pars à la hâte et je trottine pour rejoindre Edward qui s'éloigne déjà vers son 4x4. Je saute dans la voiture alors qu'il a déjà mis le contact et le trajet se fait en silence. Il semble vraiment tendu et je n'ose pas le questionner sur ce fait. C'est mon retard qui l'a contrarié à ce point. Je meurs d'envie de lui demander comment ça s'est passé avec Tanya mais, pour ça aussi, je m'abstiens. Il me dépose devant chez ses parents et je ne demande pas mon reste pour quitter l'atmosphère pesante de l'habitacle silencieux.

Esmée m'ouvre affectueusement ses bras et ne semble pas, à l'inverse de son fils qui vient de prendre le chemin du dispensaire, se formaliser plus que ça sur le fait que j'ai quinze minutes de retard. Elle remarque que j'ai l'air fatiguée et m'annonce avec gaieté qu'il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire aujourd'hui et qu'on pourra se reposer tranquillement après les soins en prenant un thé. Cette idée me plait beaucoup. Après n'avoir dormi que quelques heures, je me voyais mal récurer un bassin de vingt mètres par dix sous un soleil de plomb.

Deux heures plus tard je me retrouve avec ma maman de cœur sur la terrasse de leur belle maison et Edward nous laisse discuter entre femmes. Rosalie nous rejoint comme elle l'avait prévu après son service. Esmée nous sert rapidement à déjeuner pour qu'on puisse aller faire notre ballade. Alec est de très bonne humeur et je discute un petit moment avec lui quand Esmée et Rosalie débarrassent. Edward n'a toujours pas ouvert la bouche et même s'il ne semble plus contrarié, on dirait qu'il n'a pas grand-chose à raconter. Ce qui ne lui ressemble pas. Même quand je m'occupe de préparer son cheval, il ne dit rien et ça m'embête. Je pense que son rendez-vous avec Tanya n'a pas dû bien se passer et, visiblement, il est plutôt triste.

On fait notre ballade habituelle et Faust, malgré son trop plein d'énergie est vraiment gentil. On saute quelques troncs d'arbre dans le bois derrière la propriété. J'écoute les conseils de Rosalie avec attention même si elle juge ne plus rien avoir à m'apprendre et que c'est seulement la pratique et l'expérience qui feront le reste. Moi je trouve que j'ai toujours l'air d'une débutante comparée à eux.

Edward douche sa jument pendant que je ramène Faust dans son paddock et quand je reviens, il me propose immédiatement de me ramener à l'hôtel.

_-Je voulais aller un peu à Lanai city, si ça ne te dérange pas. _

_-Non, je suis payé pour ça_. Me rend-t-il froidement.

Je reste bloquée face à lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend?

_-Bah te force pas si ça t'embête! _

_-Non, c'est bon, monte_. Il déverrouille son 4x4 et je fais ce qu'il m'a demandé.

_-Qu'est ce qui se passe Edward? _

Il met le contact et murmure en serrant les dents.

_-Rien. _

_-Tu as l'air contrarié. _

_-Pas du tout. _

_-Alors pourquoi fais-tu la gueule? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? _

_-Rien, laisse tomber. Je suis de mauvaise humeur. _

Ça il n'avait pas besoin de le spécifier, je m'en étais rendu compte.

_-Pourquoi? _

_-J'en sais rien, laisse-moi tranquille. _

_-D'accord! Bah ramène-moi à l'hôtel, je prendrai un chauffeur. _

_-Quoi? Pourquoi? _

_-Parce que je préfère un chauffeur que je ne connais pas, qui ne me parle pas, que de subir ta mauvaise humeur sans savoir pourquoi. _

-J_e déteste l'idée que tu aies passé la nuit avec mon frère. Ça me déçoit de toi!_ crache-t-il subitement.

_-Quoi?_ Mes yeux sortent de leurs orbites tellement je suis surprise. _Je n'ai pas passé la nuit avec ton frère, qu'est-ce que tu racontes? _

_-C'est pas grave Bella, t'es pas obligée de me mentir! Ça ne me regarde pas, tu fais ce que tu veux. Mais après ne viens pas me dire que Démétri est un gars super, que vous prenez votre temps ou je ne sais pas quoi._

_-Hé mais Edward, je ne sais pas ce que t'a raconté ton frère mais s'il t'a dit qu'il s'était passé je ne sais trop quoi entre nous, il s'est foutu de toi parce qu'il m'a raccompagné à l'hôtel après notre ballade et il ne s'était absolument rien passé entre lui et moi! _

_-Pourquoi tu me mens! J'ai vu le 4x4 de Carlisle devant le motel à l'entrée de la ville! _

_-Quoi? Mais n'importe quoi! _

_-Me prends pas pour un con, mon frère a passé la nuit là bas!_

_-Et alors? Je n'y étais pas! Tu dis n'importe quoi! Pourquoi j'irais dans un motel alors que j'ai une suite au Four Seasons?_

_-J'en sais rien, parce qu'il y a Hailie! _

_-Hé! Je n'ai pas l'intention de tromper mon petit-ami, ni de sortir avec ton frère et je n'en reviens pas que tu insinues que je sois une catin! _

_-J'ai pas dis ça Bella! C'est juste que je pensais que tu étais plus droite que ça! _

_-Tu sais quoi Edward? Moi, je ne sais pas où tu as passé la nuit et je m'en moque parce que ça me regarde pas. Quand bien même tu me dirais t'être tapé douze callgirls je ne te ferais pas la morale! Pour qui tu te prends Edward? J'ai pas besoin d'un père! Il est peut-être naze mais j'en ai déjà un! Arrête-toi là! Je vais rentrer à pied! _

Il se range sur le bord de la route et je prends de grandes inspirations pour calmer la colère en moi.

_-Tu n'as pas passé la nuit avec mon frère?_ Demande-t-il d'une voix plus douce.

_-Bien sûr que non! _

_-Petit con!_ rit-il en secouant la tête.

_-Quoi?_

_-Mon frère! Quand je lui ai demandé s'il avait passé une bonne soirée, il a fait son air bête en faisant oui de la tête, comme s'il t'avait séduite. _

_-Bah probablement qu'il a passé une bonne soirée et une bonne nuit mais crois-moi, ce n'était pas avec moi. _

_-Excuse-moi Bella. _

_-Non, je ne t'excuse pas. Tu n'as pas le droit de me juger ainsi. Déjà que tu penses que je sois capable de passer la nuit avec un homme que je connais à peine, ça me déçoit et ensuite je fais ce que je veux de ma vie. _

_-Mets-toi à ma place! Ça m'a rendu dingue de savoir qu'il t'avait eue! _

_-Pourquoi? T'es jaloux? _

Il éclate de rire et je boue intérieurement.

_-Ne dis pas de bêtises, Bella! _

_-Quoi? Je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi? _

_-Mais non, c'est pas ça!_

_-Alors c'est quoi? _

_-J'en sais rien moi! J'étais avec Tanya hier soir et je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi parce que je m'inquiétais pour toi! Je ne veux pas que mon frère profite de toi. J'ai toujours ce besoin de savoir que tu vas bien et je me suis rongé les ongles toute la soirée à cause de ça._

_-Excuse-moi d'avoir gâché ta soirée! Ce n'était pas mon but. Mais sache Edward Cullen que je ne suis pas naïve au point de me laisser aller avec le premier mec venu! Et je ne vois même pas pourquoi tu t'inquiètes. Je ne suis pas un bébé Edward! Bordel, je n'ai pas quinze ans! Ouvre les yeux! Si je veux me taper tout Lanai c'est mon prob…_

_-Je tiens à toi Bella, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive de mauvaises aventures. _

_-Edward! On parle de ton frère là! Qu'est-ce que tu voulais qu'il m'arrive? _

_-Je ne sais pas. Tu as raison, pardon. _

_-Ouais bah t'y penseras la prochaine fois que tu imagineras que je me suis envoyée en l'air toute la nuit! _

Je descends de la voiture et je claque brutalement la porte. C'est bon ras-le-bol! Grand frère protecteur de merde! Si j'ai envie de baiser avec son frère c'est mon problème et il n'a pas à me juger. J'entends le 4x4 redémarrer alors que je traverse le champ qui ramène sur le chemin entre la propriété des Cullen et le Four Seasons.

Je fulmine encore quand j'arrive quelques minutes plus tard à l'hôtel et je suis contente de trouver la suite déserte. Je me douche en essayant de me détendre et j'enfile mon maillot de bain pour rejoindre Hailie qui doit certainement être à la piscine à essayer de séduire Jacob.

Ça ne rate pas! Mon amie est bien affairée au bar. Alors pour ne pas la déranger et calmer mes nerfs, je me jette directement dans le grand bassin et je fais plusieurs longueurs à toute vitesse. Je m'arrête à bout de souffle une demi-heure après et je regagne la chambre.

Hailie m'envoie un message pour me dire qu'elle dine en ville avec Jacob et du coup je me fais monter un plat par le service d'étage. Mais je touche à peine au colombo de Jasper car Edward m'a trop contrariée et j'ai l'estomac noué.

Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi il réagit ainsi. Il devrait être content que je m'ouvre enfin au monde. Il y a quelques mois, il me reprochait de ne parler à personne et maintenant que je me fais violence pour combattre ma timidité, il me le reproche. Je me couche de très bonne heure, vraiment contrariée. Je ne sais pas si je le reverrai. On repart demain et je me mets à pleurer à l'idée de quitter l'île, fâchée avec lui.

L'idée de ne plus jamais lui parler, ne plus jamais le voir, me déchire le cœur et je pleure à chaudes larmes quand j'entends Hailie rentrer une petite heure plus tard. Elle n'est pas seule et j'entends le barman chuchoter. Leurs éclats de rire me parviennent à travers la cloison.

Je n'arrive pas à me calmer et les rires sont remplacés par des gémissements très équivoques. Quand la tête de lit de la chambre voisine vient heurter la cloison c'en est trop! Je me lève d'un bond, en larmes, en colère et je suis à deux doigts de casser la porte pour leur hurler dessus. Mais je sais que ma meilleure amie me tuerait. Alors je quitte la suite en espérant que le jeune homme ne s'éternisera pas.

J'erre un long moment dans les couloirs de l'hôtel et je tourne rapidement en rond. Vers onze heures, je regagne la chambre mais Jacob est toujours là et Hailie s'égosille au rythme des grognements du grand brun. Putain, je les déteste! Comme si j'avais besoin de ça.

Je rebrousse chemin et je traverse l'hôtel de luxe pour gagner la plage.

Je longe le rivage sombre un long moment. La seule compagnie de la lune qui éclaire les vagues qui s'écrasent mollement sur le rivage, est très apaisante. Je ne fais pas vraiment attention à la distance que je parcours jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne l'entrée de la propriété des Cullen.

L'idée d'aller voir Edward me traverse l'esprit. Maintenant que j'ai fait les trois quart du chemin, je peux bien pousser jusqu'à sa cabane. Je devrais aller m'excuser. Ma réaction était peut-être un peu exagérée. Au final, il était juste inquiet pour moi.

Je prends le chemin sans vraiment en donner l'ordre à mes pieds. Quand j'arrive près du portail je suis soulagé de voir qu'il y a de la lumière qui filtre à travers ses fenêtres. Je monte discrètement les trois marches qui mènent à la terrasse en bois et je l'aperçois à travers la vitre de droite. Assis dans son salon, un livre à la main, ses pieds sur la table basse. Il est torse nu, ses cheveux sont tout en bataille et ses mâchoires crispées. Je détaille les muscles de son corps parfaitement sculpté. Bon sang, ce qu'il est beau! J'espère que cette Tanya se rend compte de la chance qu'elle a. Je serais la fille la plus comblée au monde si un homme comme lui m'accordait juste le quart de l'attention qu'il lui porte.

Je me rends compte que je me suis égarée dans mes pensées. Mon ventre est douloureusement serré, je n'ose pas me manifester. Est-ce qu'il va encore être en colère contre moi? Va-t-il m'en vouloir d'être venue? J'expire un grand coup et je tape doucement contre le bois de la porte.

**Chapter 10: Chapter 10**

**Chapitre 10**

**Le jour où ils se sont rapprochés**

**Pov Edward**

J'essaie de calmer mes nerfs mais je n'y parviens pas. Je suis vraiment en colère contre moi-même et mon crétin de frangin ne m'aide pas. Il continue à rire comme un débile parce qu'il trouve ça tordant que j'ai pu penser qu'il ait passé la nuit avec elle. Et insinuer que je suis jaloux est le truc le plus stupide qu'il n'ait jamais dit. En aucun cas je ne suis ni jaloux de lui, ni même envieux. Il ne comprend pas que je suis simplement inquiet pour elle.

J'essaie de focaliser mon attention sur mon livre mais je n'y arrive pas. Bella part demain et elle est en colère contre moi, je hais cette idée. Je suis à deux doigts de me rendre à l'hôtel pour m'excuser encore. Mais cela ne fera qu'envenimer les choses si elle n'est pas décidée à me voir.

Je continue à me torturer pendant plus d'une heure, relisant sans cesse le même passage. C'est quelqu'un qui frappe à ma porte qui me sort de mes pensées confuses. Je me lève et je suis surpris de trouver ma petite Bella. Elle me regarde avec tristesse et je suis si content de la voir que je ne trouve rien à lui dire. Je reste là, à la regarder en souriant bêtement.

-_Salut. Je peux entrer? _

_-Bien sûr!_ Je m'écarte en lui demandant ce qu'elle fait là.

-_Je voulais m'excuser. Désolée d'être partie comme ça tout à l'heure. _

_-Ouais, bah moi c'est pareil. Je n'aurais pas dû te parler de cette façon. _

Elle me regarde un long moment cherchant surement l'honnêteté de mes excuses dans mon regard.

_-Bella, je suis sincèrement désolé. J'ai très mal réagi. J'ai été idiot._

_-Non c'est moi je…_

_-Tu sais un jour, tu m'as demandé si ça m'arrivait de m'énerver et je t'ai dit que oui, quand ça en valait la peine. Je suis vraiment navré mais je n'aime pas l'idée qu'un homme, que ce soit mon frère ou n'importe qui, se serve de toi. Je ne veux pas que tu sois déçue ou je ne sais pas. Je veux ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi et je suis désolé, j'aurais dû être content pour toi. Mon frère t'apprécie beaucoup et je devrais m'en réjouir. Au lieu de ça j'ai peur pour toi. Je suis désolé, encore. Mais je crois que tu vaux la peine que je m'inquiète, non?_

Elle plonge dans mes bras sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi mais je l'accueille sans réfléchir. Je referme mes bras autour d'elle et je me laisse aller contre elle. J'ai eu si peur de la perdre.

_-Je ne veux pas partir fâchée avec toi Edward,_ couine-t-elle contre mes pectoraux.

_-Moi non plus Bella._

_-Moi aussi je m'excuse Edward. _

_-Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner, petit ange. C'est moi, je suis un crétin._

_-Mais non… alors ? On oublie cette dispute stupide? _

_-Oui. _

_-Edward, je suis vraiment venue là pour m'excuser mais maintenant que je suis là, tu peux me rendre un service?_

Je la regarde avec étonnement.

_-Bien sûr, tout ce que tu veux. _

_-Tu peux m'héberger? _

_-Heu... ouais, mais pourquoi?_

_-Hailie et Jacob monopolisent la suite de façon bruyante. _

Elle éclate de rire en même temps que moi.

_-Aucun problème Bella. Prends ma chambre, les draps sont tous propres en plus, je les ai changés ce matin. _

_-Oh non, c'est bon Edward, je vais prendre ton canap' ne t'en fais pas. _

_-Prends mon lit, ça ne me dérange pas. _

_-Pas question, déjà que je m'incruste. Je prends ton canapé. _

_-Mais non Bella, prends mon lit. Pourquoi fais-tu toujours ta tête de mule comme ça ?_

_-C'est toi la tête de mule!_ S'exclame-t-elle. _Je dors sur le canapé ou je rentre à l'hôtel. _

Je l'attrape par la taille et la tire dans ma chambre. Je la pousse dans la pièce et lui indique le lit en riant.

_-Tu dors là, c'est un ordre!_

_-Personne ne me donne d'ordre Edward Cullen! _Elle pointe son doigt dans mon torse les yeux plissés comme un petit chaton prêt à bondir. Alors je la pousse dans ses retranchements, rien que pour m'amuser.

_-Bella tu as vraiment un caractère de merde! Prends ce putain de lit avant que je m'énerve!_

_-D'accord_, capitule-t-elle. J'arque un sourcil surpris qu'elle laisse tomber si facilement et je la regarde s'installer docilement. Cependant elle se tourne un peu en grognant:

-_Tu ne payes rien pour attendre. _

Je ne prête pas attention à ses sarcasmes et je sors une couverture et un oreiller de mon placard. Je passe près d'elle en lui collant le coussin derrière la tête.

_-Bonne nuit Petite!_

_-Casse-toi Cullen!_

Je balance la couverture en travers du canapé avant de l'ouvrir en lit. J'ai à peine le temps de m'y allonger que Bella saute à mes côtés et se met à me pousser.

_-C'est moi qui dors ici!_ crie-t-elle en pressant ma hanche avec ses petits pieds. Mais elle n'a aucune force. Je saisis ses poignets, je l'immobilise en la tirant vers moi et en la sortant du lit d'appoint. Dans les trois secondes qui suivent, je la balance sur mon lit et elle rit aux éclats en se redressant. Elle s'arme d'un oreiller et repart à l'assaut de mon canapé. Je la coince avant qu'elle n'y parvienne et on se bat un long moment entre la chambre et le salon.

J'ai l'impression d'avoir douze ans à nouveau et d'être en colonie de vacances. Bella rit à gorge déployée. Elle est trop belle avec ses joues rouges, ses cheveux emmêlés à s'acharner sur mon torse pour me faire reculer.

_-Tu n'arriveras pas à tes fins Swan! _

_-Tu cèderas avant moi._

_-Hey tu vas te calmer!_ Je la saisis par le bras et je la porte en sac à patates sur mon épaule. Elle se débat de toutes ses forces en criant et en me traitant de tous les noms. Je la jette à nouveau sur mon lit mais elle est trop teigneuse et file entre mes bras comme une anguille. Je la rattrape dans le salon et la bataille reprend de plus belle. On rit comme des gosses en se battant férocement. Au bout d'un long moment, je suis à bout de souffle et je ne sais même plus pourquoi on se chamaille.

Je laisse Bella tranquille en me relevant car elle a réussi à me mettre à terre et je me laisse tomber en arrière sur le canapé. Elle se précipite vers moi et je crois qu'elle va me ressauter dessus mais contre toute attente elle s'allonge à coté de moi et s'enroule dans la couverture.

_-Je dors ici!_ fait-elle en me tirant la langue me rappelant l'objet de notre querelle. Pas question que je cède mais ça va durer des heures.

_-Moi aussi!_ J'attrape la couverture et je la tire un grand coup vers moi. Bella roule sur le ventre en riant.

_-D'accord mais tu gardes tes sales mains de pervers sur toi!_

_-Aucune chance! Tu sais très bien qu'aucune fille ne dort dans mon lit sans se faire tripoter! _

_-C'est le canapé Edward pas ton lit!_ S'agace-t-elle me rendant plus hilare que je ne le suis déjà.

_-Ah ouais, dommage pour toi ma petite! Tu ne goutteras pas à mes mains magiques!_

_-Pervers!_ Elle se retourne en tirant sur la couverture.

_-Allez, dors maintenant! _

_-Alors tais-toi!_ rit-elle.

_-C'est toi qui ne la ferme pas et qui fais des histoires depuis tout à l'heure!_

_-Hey Cullen? _

_-Quoi?_

_-Ta gueule!_

Je ris et me tourne sur le côté, tournant le dos à Bella qui en a fait de même. Je ferme les yeux et essaie de me laisser glisser dans le sommeil mais le parfum de Bella me perturbe et je pense à notre nuit, dans la grotte. Les ressorts du vieux convertible me rentrent dans les côtes et je me dis que même dans la grotte j'étais mieux installé. Je me remets sur le dos, ce n'est pas mieux et je me demande si elle porte ses sous-vêtements en dentelle bleue qui sublimaient son corps d'une façon si merveilleuse. Je me tourne vers elle, elle n'a pas bougé. Je regarde ses boucles brunes s'étaler sur le matelas de fortune. Je me souviens comment j'avais apprécié y plonger mon nez. Faut que j'arrête de la regarder. Je me retourne une fois de plus.

_-Bon Edward? Sérieux, va dans ton lit, t'es insupportable à gigoter comme ça! _

_-Excuse-moi mais ce matelas est vraiment pourri. _

_-Je ne te le fais pas dire!_ rit-elle en remuant son corps de gauche à droite, faisant grincer toute la structure et provoquant de nouveaux éclats de rire.

_-On va dans mon lit?_

_-Ouais!_ capitule-t-elle.

On se lève de concert et elle m'emboite le pas. J'ouvre les draps et elle s'y glisse délicatement.

Je soupire un grand coup en lui jetant un petit coup d'œil. Bella dans mon lit… comment vais-je faire pour dormir?

Je la rejoins après avoir éteint la lumière. Plongé dans le noir complet, je joins mes mains derrière ma nuque en levant la tête vers le plafond. Que dieu me vienne en aide, je vais lui sauter dessus! Merde je suis tout dur. Pitié! Aidez-moi!

_-Bonne nuit Edward, _souffle-t-elle, _et merci. _

_-De rien._ Je sens ses cheveux sur mon épaule et ses doigts tâtonnent mon visage. Ses lèvres trouvent ma joue dans un doux baiser. Alors qu'elle va pour s'éloigner ma traitresse de main remonte pour prendre sa joue et la tirer vers moi pour l'embrasser en retour. Et même si ce contact est bref, il me donne envie de la serrer contre moi, de la caresser partout et de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Mes bras se resserrent autour de son corps et elle se laisse tomber sur mon torse en soupirant d'aise. Elle s'étire de tout son long en moulant son corps au mien et je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle fasse exprès de se frotter à moi ainsi mais c'est parfaitement indécent et tout mon bas ventre s'enflamme. Je vais prendre feu si elle continue alors je lui murmure contre l'oreille.

_-Bella, ne te colle pas à moi comme ça, je t'en supplie. _

_-Pourquoi? _

_-S'il te plait_.

_-Mais j'aime bien être dans tes bras._ Sa petite main glisse sur mon visage et elle caresse gentiment ma joue en cherchant mon regard. Nos yeux se sont habitués à l'obscurité et je devine ses jolies pupilles m'observer avec adoration.

-_Me regarde pas comme ça Bella, je vais t'embrasser._

Elle mord sa lèvre inférieure en continuant à me fixer et je vais vraiment lui bouffer la bouche si elle n'éloigne pas son visage du mien.

_-Bella, s'il te plait je ne suis pas sûr d'en avoir vraiment envie._

Elle doit sentir la torture que c'est de résister à mes instincts masculins alors elle se détourne de moi et niche son visage dans l'oreiller en me tournant le dos. Je me tourne dans le même sens qu'elle et je presse son épaule en me rapprochant de son dos.

_-Bella ne boude pas._

_-Je ne boude pas, mais je trouve ça nul que tu sois incapable de te contrôler. J'aime bien être près de toi et ça n'a rien de sexuel. Je sais très bien qu'il ne se passera rien entre nous. _

_-Je suis désolé mais ce n'est pas facile pour moi. T'es magnifique Bella, ton corps est une invitation au péché et tu es dans mon lit._ Elle s'agite et tente de sortir du lit. Je raffermis ma prise et je l'emprisonne dans mes bras. Je ne veux pas qu'elle s'éloigne.

_-Non, reste! Ce que je veux dire Bella c'est que, c'est mon corps qui me trahit. Je te respecte Bella, je ne te toucherais pas. Allez reste dans mes bras, je veux juste que tu sois bien._

Je passe mes mains autour d'elle et je l'attire un peu plus contre moi. Je dépose un baiser sur son épaule et je lui murmure doucement:

-_Je suis un obsédé Bella, mais je sais me tenir et je t'aime beaucoup trop pour risquer de foutre en l'air notre amitié en ayant un geste déplacé._

_-Je t'aime aussi Edward. Je t'aime beaucoup mais t'es mon ami. _

_-Je sais Bella et je n'en veux pas plus. Allez, dors mon ange._

Elle soupire de soulagement et ne se fait pas prier longtemps. Dans les minutes qui suivent, je la sens respirer profondément contre moi et je me sens bien. J'aime l'avoir dans mes bras, j'aime m'occuper d'elle et la sentir bien. Et cette inimité me plait, j'ai l'impression d'être privilégié. Même si je sais que normalement ce rôle est réservé à son petit copain, ça me flatte qu'elle me laisse être proche d'elle physiquement. J'oublie toute les choses obscènes qui ont pu parasiter mon esprit et je profite juste de sa présence, ma petite Bella adorable, mon petit ange.

Je finis par m'endormir moi aussi et quand je me réveille quelques heures plus tard je me sens tout excité. J'ai une furieuse envie de sexe à tel point que c'est très douloureux au niveau de mon entre-jambe. J'ai l'impression d'avoir bandé toute la nuit. Je comprends ce qui se passe quand, en essayant de bouger, je me rends compte qu'une brune est allongée de tout son long sur moi. Sa tête nichée dans mon torse, ses mains sur mes épaules et ses hanches qui pressent sur mon intimité provoquant la tempête dans mon être. Elle, contrairement à moi semble paisiblement endormie. Seul un petit gémissement s'échappe de ses lèvres quand je la déplace délicatement sur le côté pour libérer mon corps et aller prendre une douche bien froide. Je n'ai plus que ça à faire désormais.

Je quitte le lit et je regrette immédiatement de ne pas avoir pu profiter de sa douceur comme lorsque je me suis réveillé dans la grotte. Mais tant pis, elle pense déjà que je suis un pervers qui saute tout ce qui bouge alors je ne veux même pas imaginer ce qu'elle penserait de moi si elle voyait ce qu'elle provoque dans mon caleçon. Pas facile d'être ami avec une fille.

**Pov Bella**

Une sensation étrange me tire de mon sommeil. Des frissons traversent mon corps à intervalles réguliers et j'ai envie de rire et, en même temps, c'est vraiment désagréable. L'origine de cette chose bizarre c'est un doigt qui caresse ma joue.

_-Tu me chatouilles Edward. _

_-Bonjour Bella, tu te réveilles? _

_-Hum... ouais. Si tu me fais un câlin. _

Il se penche vers moi en même temps que je me redresse et je me réveille doucement contre lui.

_-T'as bien dormi? _me demande-t-il en caressant mes cheveux.

_-Oui trop. La prochaine fois que je viens à Lanai, je dors chez toi! C'est aussi bien qu'au Four Seasons. _

_-Je n'ai pas de bain à remous, ni de minibar mais je serais ravi de t'accueillir. _

_-Tu as une douche et du café? _

_-Oui. _

_-Alors c'est bon, il ne m'en faut pas plus. _

_-Ok, bah, fais comme chez toi, je vais te faire un café. _

Il dépose un baiser sur mon front et je me lève en même temps qu'il quitte la chambre. Je me retrouve dans sa petite salle de bain tout en bois. Je me glisse dans la cabine de douche et j'utilise son gel douche au vétiver. La mousse parfume ma peau délicieusement et j'ai l'impression d'être dans du coton tellement l'odeur d'Edward m'enveloppe. Je trouve une serviette dans le petit meuble à côté du lavabo. Après m'être séchée et rhabillée, je prends son flacon de parfum et j'en vaporise sur les manches de mon tee-shirt. J'enregistre bien le nom et la marque. Je pense que c'est la première chose que j'achèterai en arrivant à New York. J'aime beaucoup trop son odeur.

Je le rejoins dans sa minuscule cuisine et il m'offre en grand sourire en me tendant une tasse.

_-Merci._ Je bois par petites gorgées et il me demande au bout d'un long moment.

_-Quelle heure ton avion? _

_-Faut qu'on soit à l'aéroport d'Honolulu vers midi. Donc on va partir de l'hôtel un peu avant dix heure je pense._ Je me tends en pensant que dans deux heures, je quitterai à nouveau Lanai et mon ventre se serre douloureusement. _Tu vas encore trop me manquer._

_-Tu vas me manquer aussi. Tu reviens quand? _

_-Je ne sais pas. _

_-L'été prochain? A non, tu vas en Europe. Je vais devoir attendre Noël l'année prochaine? _

-_Non, tu n'as qu'à venir avant. Ma maison est et sera toujours ouverte pour toi à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit. _

_-C'est ton copain qui va être content si je débarque au milieu de la nuit!_

_-Peut-être, je ne lui demanderai pas son avis. Tu es le bienvenu Edward, vraiment. _

_-Merci Bella, je ne te promets rien, tu sais avec les tortues, les chevaux, mon boulot... _

_-Je sais Edward, fait au mieux. Bon, je vais aller saluer tes parents. _

_-D'accord, je te prends devant la maison dans dix minutes? _

_-Ok. _

Je vide ma tasse et je gagne la demeure d'Esmée. Ma petite maman adoptive est toute émue de me voir partir à nouveau et elle me serre longtemps dans ses bras. J'ai envie de pleurer tellement c'est dur de les quitter. Et à ce moment-là, je sais que cette sensation va m'accompagner pendant des mois.

**Chapter 11: Chapter 11**

**Chapitre 11**

**Le jour où elle a eu besoin de lui **

(Quelques mois plus tard)

**Pov Edward**

Je suis en train de me préparer pour partir au travail quand mon téléphone se met à sonner. Surpris et ne reconnaissant pas le numéro, j'ai un petit moment de réflexion avant de prendre l'appel.

_-Oui, allo?_

_-Salut Edward, c'est Hailie. _

_-Hailie? Hailie Mather? _

_-Oui, comment vas-tu? _

_-Ça va, je te remercie, et toi? Tout va bien? _

_-Oui moi ça va, mais Bella, c'est pas le top._

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? _

_-Tu as eu de ses nouvelles récemment? _

_-Quoi? Oui, enfin, elle m'a envoyé un mail quand vous êtes rentrées d'Europe il y a environ trois semaines. Pourquoi?_ Subitement je panique beaucoup, _il lui est arrivé quelque chose? _

_-Oui j'ai besoin de toi. _

_-Quoi? Que? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Hailie? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a? _

_-Elle n'est pas vraiment bien Edward et je suis désolée de te déranger. _

_-Tu ne me déranges pas Hailie. Dis-moi ce qui se passe! Elle est blessée? Elle a eu un accident? _

_-Non, elle va bien physiquement mais euh… en fait… elle n'appréciera surement pas le fait que je te le dise mais tant pis. _

_-Je t'écoute Hailie, dis-moi._ Je la presse, j'ai besoin de savoir là, elle va me tuer.

-_Est-ce qu'elle t'a parlé de Démétri depuis qu'elle est rentrée d'Europe? _

_-Non, pas vraiment. Elle m'a envoyé des mails et j'ai lu sur son blog tout ce que vous avez fait pendant vos vacances en Europe mais non, elle ne m'a rien dit à propos de lui ces derniers temps. _

_-Ouais, Bah en fait, c'est fini entre eux. _

_-Ha bon? Pourquoi? _

_-Tu veux la version courte? Longue? _

_-Peu importe! Explique-moi. _

_-Bon, Démétri est allé la chercher à l'aéroport en rentrant de Rome. Ils ont passé le week-end ici. Bref tout allait bien. Et puis Angela, une amie, membre des Alpha a demandé à Bella de passer à la confrérie, la semaine dernière, pour aller récupérer des documents. Bella y est allée et Angy lui a montré ce que je craignais._

_-Quoi? _

_-Démétri. Il était bien affairé avec l'une des filles, je te passe les détails. Bella a tout vu et depuis c'est le chaos ici! _

_-Attends Hailie, tu veux dire qu'il la trompait? _

_-Ouais, ils étaient en train de le faire. Elle est effondrée Edward. Elle ne dort plus, elle ne mange plus, elle pleure sans cesse, c'est la merde! Et moi, je ne sais plus quoi faire. Ce bâtard, excuse mon langage mais je ne sais pas comment dire autrement, l'a vraiment bousillée. Il l'a foutue en l'air et humiliée. _

_-Elle est où là? _

_-Chez nous. Elle ne veut plus sortir à part pour aller en cours. Edward, je sais que tu es probablement très occupé mais s'il te plait Edward, viens. _

_-A Princeton? _

_-Oui s'il te plait. T'es la seule personne qu'elle écoutera. S'il te plait Edward. _

_-Je ne sais pas Hailie. D'une part je ne peux pas partir comme ça et d'autre part je n'ai pas vu Bella depuis 10 mois. Je ne peux pas me pointer comme ça! Si elle ne veut pas me voir? _

_-Je sais mais elle a besoin de toi. Je t'en prie Edward et s'il faut que j'appelle ton patron pour lui dire que c'est un cas de force majeure, je le ferais. S'il faut que je te paye un dédommagement pour le temps de travail dont je te prive, je le ferai aussi. Je t'en prie Edward, je ne sais plus vers qui me tourner. _

_-Ok, ok! Hailie, calme-toi. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Je vais essayer de l'appeler déjà. D'accord? _

_-Je t'ai fait partir sur ton mail un billet d'avion. C'est un aller-retour direct Honolulu-New York. Il n'est pas daté mais essaie de venir vite. Je suis vraiment désespérée. Je ne te demanderais pas ça si ce n'était pas important. _

_-Je m'en doute Hailie et tu as bien fait de m'appeler. Laisse-moi quelques heures, je te tiens au courant. _

_-Ok, merci Edward. Mais ne lui dis pas que je t'ai appelé, elle me tuerait. _

_-D'accord. Je te rappelle Hailie. C'est ton numéro de portable qui s'est affiché? _

_-Euh... oui. _

_-Ok, à toute à l'heure. _

Je raccroche et je compose immédiatement le numéro de Bella. Les sonneries se multiplient mais mon appel tombe dans le vide, enfin sur sa messagerie plutôt. Je laisse un message après avoir soufflé un bon coup pour ne pas qu'elle perçoive ma panique.

-_Salut Bella, c'est Edward. J'appelais pour prendre de tes nouvelles. Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas parlé de vive voix et je m'inquiète un peu. Rappelle-moi vite. Je t'embrasse. _

J'allume mon ordinateur et il met une plombe. Je me connecte et j'ouvre mes mails. J'imprime le billet électronique et je quitte la propriété. Le fait qu'elle ne décroche même pas son téléphone pour moi, me fait paniquer. Je cours pratiquement jusqu'au bureau d'Aro. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment ma veine, il n'est pas là. Je ressors sans me poser plus de question et je file vers l'accueil.

_-Rosalie? Tu sais où est Aro?_

_-Non, un problème?_

_-Non, enfin si, enfin j'en sais rien. Je dois aller voir Bella. Il est où putain? _

_-Quoi? Tu dois aller voir Bella? Où ça? À New York? _

_-Ouais, tu peux me trouver un vol? Aujourd'hui. _

_-Quoi? Non mais attends Edward, qu'est ce qu'il se passe? Il est 8h du matin, tu débarques comme un furieux et tu veux partir à New York. Explique-toi là! _

_-Bella n'est pas bien, je dois la voir. Elle a trouvé son mec au lit avec une fille. Hailie vient de m'appeler et elle est très inquiète._

_-Oh merde! D'accord, je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Tiens! Je t'envoie l'appel sur le portable d'Aro. _

Elle me tend le combiné et elle commence directement à pianoter sur son ordinateur. Mon chef décroche rapidement.

_-Aro, j'écoute. _

-_Aro, c'est Edward, je ne vous dérange pas? _

_-Je suis avec des clients. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe mon petit, tu sembles paniqué? _

_-Oui, un peu, Aro. Je dois me rendre à New York d'urgence. Une amie a besoin de moi. Est-ce qu'on peut se voir pour en discuter?_

_-Discuter de quoi Edward? Tu veux aller New York? C'est vraiment urgent? _

_-Oui, je ne vous le demanderais pas si ça ne l'était pas._

_-Bien. Quand souhaites-tu partir? _

-_Aujourd'hui. _

_-Oh d'accord et combien de temps penses-tu être absent? _

_-Quelques jours, je ne sais pas, une semaine tout au plus. _

_-Très bien, écoute Edward, je te fais confiance et si tu penses que c'est important c'est que ça doit l'être alors je considère que tu reviens en début de semaine prochaine. On se passera de toi. On verra ça quand tu rentreras, d'accord?_

_-D'accord, merci Aro. Vous êtes de loin le patron le plus conciliant que je connaisse. _

_-Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose Edward? _

_-Non, c'est bon merci, me libérer me suffit amplement. _

_-D'accord, appelle-moi pour me tenir au courant._

_-Bien, merci Aro, à plus tard. _

_-Salut fiston, sois prudent. _

Je raccroche et me tourne vers Rosalie.

_-Il y a un vol qui part à 11H50, si tu te dépêche Edward, tu peux y être. J'appelle Emmet pour qu'il t'emmène. _

-_Ok, je fonce à la maison préparer mes affaires, qu'il me rejoigne là-bas_. Je saute par-dessus le comptoir et je lui claque une bise. _Salut ma Rosie, explique tout à maman, je n'aurai pas le temps de le faire. _

_-Ok, sois prudent Edward et embrasse-là pour moi. J'appelle l'aérodrome pour qu'il prépare un avion pour Honolulu._

_-T'es la meilleure! _

Je quitte le Four Seasons et je roule comme un fou jusqu'à chez moi. Je prépare mes affaires à la vitesse de l'éclair et je me change rapidement. J'enfile un jean et une chemise et je glisse dans mon sac de quoi m'occuper pendant le voyage. Mon sac se remplit petit à petit et j'ai peur d'oublier quelque chose d'essentiel. Portable, clés, carte de crédit, pièce d'identité, chargeur. Je sors en claquant la porte et Emmet se gare devant au même moment. Je saute dans sa jeep en balançant mon sac sur la banquette arrière. Mon cousin me demande après avoir démarré et pris la route:

_-Alors qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? _

_-Hailie m'a demandé de venir, Bella est mal apparemment. _

_-Pourquoi? Qu'est ce qu'elle a?_

_-Son mec l'a trompée et visiblement c'est dur à gérer pour elle._

_-Et tu pars à l'autre bout du monde comme ça, sur un coup de tête, pour ça? _

_-Ouais, je sais, c'est con. Des mecs, elle en aura plein d'autres mais voilà, elle n'est pas bien et c'est Bella. Et si Hailie me demande de venir, c'est que vraiment elle doit être mal. _

_-T'es sûr qu'elle n'exagère pas un peu sa copine? _

_-J'en sais rien, mais de toute façon il est hors de question que je reste ici sachant qu'elle n'est pas bien. C'est trop tard, maintenant qu'Hailie m'a dit ça, je ne peux pas rester ici. _

_-Ouais. Ok. C'est cool, je comprends mais Tanya? _

_-Quoi Tanya? _

_-Tu lui as dit quoi? _

Je prends conscience du fait que je n'ai même pas pensé à la prévenir.

_-Oh merde. _

_-Tu ne lui as pas dit? _

_-Non!_

_-Pauvre con! Appelle-la! _

_-Je dois rappeler Hailie d'abord. L'avion sera prêt? _

_-Quel heure ton vol? _

_-11h50. _

_-Ça sera bon. _

Je sors mon portable et je rappelle immédiatement l'amie de Bella. Elle décroche rapidement.

_-Hailie, c'est Edward. C'est bon, je pars d'Hawaii dans deux heures, je serais à New York demain matin, enfin demain soir avec le décalage horaire. _

_-Oh super Edward! Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Merci. Je viens te chercher à l'aéroport. Tu as ton numéro de vol? _

_-Non, je n'ai que ton billet électronique. Je t'envoie un message dès que j'en sais plus. _

_-D'accord, merci Edward. A demain. _

_-Demain Hailie. _

On arrive sur le petit aérodrome de Lanai et Garry, un des pilotes, me fait signe.

_-Merci Emmet de m'avoir déposé. _

_-De rien mec, à plus._

Je quitte le véhicule et rejoins Garry sur le petit tarmac.

_-Ça va Cullen?_ Il prend mon sac et le jette dans le petit coucou. Je connais bien Garry parce qu'on était au collège ensemble. Et je suis content que ce soit lui qui m'emmène jusqu'à Honolulu, au moins tout Lanai n'aura pas vent de mon départ.

_-Je dois être à Honolulu dans moins de deux heures. C'est bon?_

_-Euh... ouais, on va tacher d'y être. Y a un souci? _

_-Non, mais je ne veux pas rater mon avion. _

_-Ok, bah monte, c'est parti. _

Le vol se passe sans encombre et je ne fais pas de politesse à Garry. Je quitte son minuscule avion dès qu'il a coupé les gaz. Je trottine jusqu'à l'aéroport international et par chance, il n'y a pas grand monde au guichet d'embarquement. Je présente mes papiers, je récupère ma carte d'embarquement et j'enregistre mon bagage. Dix minutes plus tard j'ai envoyé un message à Hailie et j'appelle Tanya. Elle décroche rapidement.

_-Oui Tanya c'est Edward. _

_-salut chéri, ça va?_

-_Oui. Je t'appelle, je suis à Honolulu, là. _

_-Quoi? _

_-Oui, je vais à New York. Je n'ai pas trop le temps de t'expliquer pourquoi, je vais embarquer mais je reviens dans une semaine. Tu ne t'inquiètes pas. _

_-Attends, attends! Excusez-moi Madame Laury je reviens tout de suite. Edward? _

_-Oui. _

_-Tu vas à New York? Mais pourquoi? _

_-Je t'explique quand je rentre, d'accord? _

_-Non pas d'accord! Qu'est-ce que tu vas foutre à New York? _

_-Je vais voir une amie. _

_-Quoi? Qui ça? Mais qu'est ce qui se passe Edward? Oh non, Edward, ne me dit pas que tu vas voir Bella Swan! _

_-Heu… bah en fait, si. _

_-Tu te fous de moi là, j'espère? _

_-Elle n'est pas bien Tanya. Je dois y aller. _

_-Non, non, Edward? Mais ça ne va pas? Elle n'est pas bien alors tu pars, comme ça, d'un coup! Et tu m'appelles de l'aéroport pour me le dire! _

_-Ce n'était pas prévu Tanya! Excuse-moi. Je te l'aurais dit plus tôt si je l'avais su. _

_-Alors mademoiselle n'est pas bien et tu rappliques comme un bon petit chien à sa mémère! Et elle va te donner combien cette fois? _

_-Mais rien du tout! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Tanya, Bella est mon amie et je ne la laisserai pas tomber. _

_-Et moi? Et moi alors, je suis quoi? _

_-Tanya, ce n'est qu'une semaine. _

_-Non Edward! Je ne suis pas d'accord. Pour qui elle se prend celle-là! Tu n'es pas à sa disposition Edward! Bon sang! _

_-T'énerve pas, ça ne sert à rien! Elle n'est même pas au courant que je viens._

_-Ne pas m'énerver? Mais Edward, tu pars rejoindre une fille sans même me demander mon avis. Mets-toi à ma place! _

-_Écoute Tanya, je dois y aller là, faut que je raccroche. _

_-Non Edward tu ne raccroches pas ce téléphone et tu ne montes pas dans cet avion! Edward? _

_-Ne me demande pas de choisir Tanya. _

_-Et bien si je te le demande, justement! Ras le bol de cette gamine! Edward, tu choisis. _

_-C'est elle, Tanya. C'est elle qui est mal et j'aurais aimé que tu me soutiennes plutôt que tu me fasses ton caprice de merde! _

_-Edward si tu montes dans cet avion c'est fini entre nous!_

_-Bien. Si c'est ce que tu veux! Je monte dans cet avion alors, considère que c'est fini. C'est toi qui l'auras voulu. Au revoir. _

Je claque mon téléphone et je m'approche du comptoir pour embarquer. Je suis à la limite de l'explosion et j'ai beau me concentrer de toute mes forces, j'ai du mal à calmer l'ouragan qui tourne en moi. C'est quoi son problème!

Je passe toute la moitié du trajet à réfléchir d'où vient la haine que Tanya a pour Bella. Elle ne lui a jamais rien fait. Elles se sont à peine parler la dernière fois que Bella est venue. Tanya n'est pas une fille jalouse généralement, il n'y a qu'avec Bella. Est-ce que c'est parce que nous avons une grande complicité, que je l'aime beaucoup et que je ferais n'importe quoi pour elle? Je ne comprends pas, je ferais pareil pour Rosalie, Esmée ou Alice.

Je laisse tomber l'histoire Tanya. Il sera temps d'y penser quand je rentrerai. Et je me concentre sur Bella. J'essaie d'imaginer ce que je pourrais lui dire pour la réconforter, lui remonter le moral et trouver l'adresse de ce gus pour lui défoncer la gueule. Hailie devrait pouvoir me renseigner là-dessus.

J'essaie de dormir mais les heures passent et mes yeux restent grand ouverts. Je lis un peu, j'écoute de la musique, je discute avec mon voisin et je fais des allers-retours dans les allées pour me dégourdir les jambes. Le temps ne passe pas et j'ai envie de la voir. L'heure tourne et bientôt je serai près d'elle. Je pourrai la prendre contre moi et lui dire que ça va aller. Mon ventre se serre douloureusement, elle qui semblait si bien avec lui. Elle a dû tomber de haut.

Quand je sens le train d'atterrissage toucher la piste, je soupire de soulagement et je trépigne d'impatience jusqu'à l'ouverture des portes. Je suis le flot des voyageurs pour récupérer ma valise. Une fois fait, j'appelle Hailie pour savoir où elle se trouve. L'aéroport JFK est immense. Elle m'explique qu'elle m'attend dans le hall des arrivées et il ne me faut pas longtemps pour repérer la grande blonde. Elle se précipite vers moi et me saute au cou.

_-Oh Edward! Je suis si contente de te voir!_ Elle m'embrasse chaleureusement et me prend par le bras. _Viens, vite! Il y a une circulation de dingue aujourd'hui. _

On sort de l'aéroport. Il fait nuit et je reste figé quelques secondes en constatant qu'il fait un froid de canard ici. Je frissonne et j'emboite le pas à Hailie. Elle déverrouille un magnifique coupé Mercedes blanc et m'ouvre le coffre. J'y dépose mon sac et gagne l'habitacle. Je ne m'extasie pas plus longtemps que ça sur la sellerie blanche en cuir et sur toutes les options car Hailie a une conduite assez sportive. Et il y a en effet beaucoup de circulation. Je visite New York à la vitesse de l'éclair en slalomant entre les voitures. Une fois sur l'autoroute, je serre les dents en priant pour qu'on arrive en vie.

_-C'est super que tu sois venu aussi vite Edward! Elle va être vraiment heureuse de te voir. _

_-Comment elle va? _

_-Mal! J'ai l'impression qu'elle a quinze ans à nouveau. _

_-Pourquoi tu dis ça? _

_-Je ne sais pas. Elle fait n'importe quoi, je ne comprends pas. Ce n'est pas si grave Edward, et pourtant elle se comporte comme si le monde venait de s'effondrer. Je ne comprends pas. _

_-Elle tenait à lui quand même. _

_-Je sais et je comprends qu'elle soit malheureuse, qu'elle se sente mal. Mais là ça va trop loin et elle refuse de m'en parler. Je sais qu'il n'y a pas que ça. Elle me cache quelque chose, j'en suis certaine. _

_-Hailie, elle a dû tomber de haut! C'est arrivé quand exactement? _

_-Il y a un peu plus d'une semaine maintenant. C'est vraiment un enfoiré! Je m'en doutais qu'il n'était pas clair. Putain! Je le savais! Angy me l'avait dit que ce fils de pute était une trainée. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux! _

_-Tu n'y es pour rien! Ne culpabilise pas. _

_-Ouais, enfin j'aurais dû être plus attentive. Il y avait des signes quand même. _

_-C'est-à-dire? _

_-Il était trop parfait, trop gentil. C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Je te jure que si je connaissais un tueur à gage, ce connard sucerait déjà les pissenlits par la racine_.

_-Ouais justement, tu me donneras son adresse. Je vais aller lui expliquer comment on traite les femmes. _

La blonde me lance un clin d'œil et murmure:

_-C'est à deux pas d'ici et à cette heure-ci, il doit être chez lui. _

Je me sens immédiatement galvanisé et je fais signe à Hailie d'y aller. Elle sourit et fait ronfler un plus le moteur. Elle pile net devant une petite maison en briques rouges typique du New Jersey.

_-C'est la porte de droite,_ lance Hailie.

Je descends de la voiture en trombe, bien décidé à lui refaire le portrait à cette petite merde qui a fait du mal à ma Bella. C'est puéril! La violence ne résout rien mais au moins ça me soulagera. Je sonne et j'entends des pas lourds venir de l'intérieur. Un jeune homme blond d'une vingtaine d'année me toise de haut en bas une fois la porte ouverte.

_-Oui? _

_-Tu es Démétri? _

_-Oui, pourquoi? _

Mon poing s'écrase sur son nez et le blond recule de deux pas complètement sonné. Il se redresse lentement et me regarde paniqué.

_-Putain!_ crie-t-il en avançant vers moi une fois la surprise passée. J'esquive son crochet du droit en plaçant le mien dans son foie. Il se tord en deux et il rejoint le parquet de son hall d'entrée suite à un coup de pied bien placé dans la rotule. Il ne sera pas près de remonter à cheval.

_-Tu n'approches plus jamais Bella!_

Il me regarde complètement terrorisé en essuyant le sang qui coule de son nez.

_-T'as compris? _

Il hoche vaguement la tête et je quitte son perron. Je saute dans la Mercedes et Hailie klaxonne en lui faisant un petit coucou.

_-Il ne l'a pas volée celle-là! _rit la blonde à côté de moi.

_-Tu parles! Ça ne l'empêchera pas de recommencer. _

_-Ouais, mais peut-être qu'il y réfléchira à deux fois, la prochaine fois. _

_-Ces mecs-là ne changent pas, Hailie. _

_-Ouais mais au moins ça t'a détendu et puis il aura beaucoup plus de mal à conclure avec le pif de travers! T'as une sacrée droite! _

_-J'ai fait de la boxe à la fac. _

_-Rappelle-le-moi le jour où je décide de te sortir de tes gonds._

_-Aucun risque que je tape sur une fille. _

_-Tu me rassures. Je te confie ma meilleure amie. On est arrivé. _Je penche la tête et je devine une grosse maison en pierres blanches face à nous. Hailie se gare rapidement et après avoir récupéré mes affaires, on monte au deuxième étage. Elle ouvre et à peine la porte passée, elle hurle:

_-Bella, je suis rentrée. Il y a du monde pour toi. _

Mon cœur bat à tout rompre quand j'entends des talons venir de la pièce de droite. Je pose mon sac et la porte s'ouvre. Putain! Elle est magnifique, dans ce tailleur noir avec ce chemisier blanc cassé. Mais mince, son visage si triste, si pâle, si creux! Même ses somptueuses boucles brunes semblent ternes.

_-Bella, ma Bella!_ Je m'approche d'elle alors qu'elle est figée dans l'encadrement de la porte. Je me plonge dans ses yeux tristes et rapidement ils prennent vie. Hailie passe dans mon dos et quitte la pièce.

_-Edward?_ Elle ouvre ses bras et fait les pas qui me séparent d'elle. _Edward t'es là!_ Elle serre ses mains dans mon dos et son visage se niche contre ma poitrine. Toute la tension que je ressens depuis hier matin me quitte et je respire vraiment. Son parfum emplit mes poumons et je resserre ma prise.

_-Je suis là, Bella. Je suis là. _

_-Edward. Oh Edward! Je suis si heureuse de te voir_. Ses mains lâchent mon dos et viennent prendre mon visage en coupe. Je me noie dans son regard qui pétille et son visage s'illumine d'un grand sourire. Elle embrasse mes joues avant de me demander:

_-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là? _

_-Hailie m'a dit que tu déprimais un peu, alors je suis venu voir si je pouvais te changer les idées. T'es magnifique au fait_. Je la fais tourner sur elle-même et elle rit. Je détaille sa tenue et lui lance avec amusement.

_-On dirait une vraie femme d'affaires. _

_-Je viens juste de rentrer de la fac. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de me changer. _

_-Le dress-code est strict à Princeton on dirait. _

_-Oui! On a beaucoup d'intervenants qui viennent nous faire cours alors on essaie de faire bonne impression. Toi aussi, tu es très beau. C'est rare de te voir en chemise. Tu fais très classe. Alors, dis-moi ce que tu fais sur le continent. _

_-Je te l'ai dit! Je suis venu te voir. Je t'avais promis que je viendrais, j'avais quelque jours de congé, c'était l'occasion. _

_-Tu es venu exprès pour moi? _

_-Bien sûr! Je ne connais personne d'autre sur la côte Est! _

_-Fallait pas! T'es complètement dingue._ Elle se serre à nouveau contre moi et je suis juste heureux de pouvoir caresser ses cheveux et respirer son parfum à nouveau. Bon sang, ce que je l'aime!

-_Rien n'est trop beau pour toi princesse. Alors, tu m'héberges?_

_-Bien sûr que je t'héberge, t'es bête! Tu restes combien de temps? _

_-Ça dépend de toi. Combien de temps tu me supportes?_

_-Toute la vie!_ rit-elle, _Oh Edward, je suis si heureuse que tu sois là!_

-_Tant mieux. Alors, tu me fais visiter?_

_-Bien sûr, viens._ Elle attrape ma main et me traine dans toutes les pièces de la maison. Bella parle d'un appartement, moi je trouve que ça ressemble plus à un manoir. Les pièces sont immenses et elle à raison, rien que sa salle de bain est plus grande que ma cabane. Je reste scotché dans sa chambre. Elle n'avait pas menti. Le cadre que je lui ai envoyé pour ses dix-huit ans est bien au dessus de son lit. Mais ce n'est pas tout! Elle a fait encadrer beaucoup d'autres photos de nous, de moi, de ma famille, des chevaux, des tortues. Et une magnifique, toujours de nous deux, moi avec Espérance et elle avec Faust.

_-Qu'est-ce que tu regardes? _

_-Hum... tes photos! C'est étrange de me voir ici. _

Elle se penche au-dessus de moi et regarde elle aussi la photo.

_-C'est pas ma préférée. Regarde_. Elle attrape un petit sac en cuir et fouille dedans. Elle en sort un porte chéquier et me sourit et dépliant un petit carré.

_-J'adore celle-là._ Je regarde l'image et je me découvre en gros plan, une bière à la main, sur la terrasse d'un des bars de Lanai City. Je me souviens parfaitement de ce jour-là et pourquoi je regardais au loin. Bella me sort de mes pensées.

_-J'adore cette photo parce ton regard est magnifique et je n'arrive pas à savoir à quoi tu pensais à ce moment-là._

Je hausse les épaules en souriant. Je me souviens exactement à quoi je pensais mais je ne peux décemment pas dire à Bella que je repensais à la nuit qu'on avait passé ensemble dans la grotte, à son corps étendu à demi-nu. Je lui souris en prenant conscience du fait qu'elle a une photo de moi dans son portefeuille et ça me fait vraiment plaisir.

_-Viens, je vais te montrer la véranda! Ensuite on ira manger un bout. _

_-Oui, ça serait pas mal que tu te nourrisses un peu_. Elle baisse les yeux en rougissant et je détaille sa silhouette. Elle n'est pas maigre mais semble quand même bien diminuée. On dirait presque qu'elle est malade et ça me fait mal au cœur. Je ne dis rien et la suis dans le couloir qui mène à la véranda. Elle m'explique tout un tas de truc sur ses plantes. Je n'y connais pas grand-chose en horticulture et ne m'y intéresse pas plus que ça mais je l'écoute avec amusement car c'est bon de la voir si passionnée. Elle parle de ses yuccas comme de Victor Hugo, c'est fascinant.

_-Voilà! Tu as fait le tour_, lance-t-elle après m'avoir désigné la porte de la chambre d'Hailie.

_-C'est un très bel appartement Bella. Ton père a de très bons gouts. _

_-Tu parles!_

La tristesse regagne ses yeux et elle se détourne de moi. Je vois clairement son corps se tendre.

_-Bella? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit? _

-_Rien, rien, laisse tomber! Je suis un peu émotive en ce moment. Tout va bien. _

_-Tu as un problème avec ton père?_

_-Pas maintenant Edward, s'il te plait._ Elle s'approche de moi et ses yeux sont à nouveau ternes. Elle prend mes mains qui trainent le long de mon corps et les pose sur ses épaules. _On en parle plus tard d'accord? Ne me gâche pas le plaisir d'être près de toi._ Elle se loge contre moi et je la laisse faire en refermant mes bras autour d'elle.

_-D'accord Bella, comme tu veux_. Je dépose un baiser sur le haut de sa tête et elle enfouit son nez dans mon torse. Je la sens prendre de grande inspiration.

_-Ça va? _

_-Ouais, ça va. On va manger?_

_-Si tu veux._

_-Ok, je vais me changer. Si tu veux tu peux utiliser la salle de bain là, et prends la chambre d'ami._

_-Ok. _

Je la lâche à regret et elle s'éloigne vers sa chambre. Je sais qu'elle est contente de me voir mais je vois bien qu'elle est contrariée et triste. J'inspire un grand coup. Je récupère mon sac en me disant que je vais la distraire ce soir. Il sera bien temps de lui tirer les vers du nez un peu plus tard.

Je passe un coup de fil chez mes parents et je rassure ma mère. Elle ne s'inquiète pas vraiment pour moi mais plutôt pour Bella. Je lui dis que je n'en sais pas plus mais que je ne rentrerai que lorsqu'elle ira mieux. J'hésite pendant un long moment à appeler Tanya. Mais je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Ça va durer des heures et Bella va m'attendre. Surtout pour lui dire quoi? Qu'elle a raison! Que Bella passe avant elle, ça n'a pas de sens. On discutera de tout ça quand je rentrerai même si je pense au fond de moi que ça sera certainement la dernière fois. Je me rafraichis un peu et je rejoins Bella dans le salon. Elle est resplendissante dans sa petite robe noire moulante. Elle ne ressemble en rien à la fille qui vient monter à cheval et nettoyer les bassins des tortues. J'ai face à moi une femme magnifique et je mets un moment à trouver quoi lui dire.

_-Wow, t'es superbe!_

_-Merci,_ rougit-elle. Je lui prends des mains sa petite veste crème et je l'aide à l'enfiler. Elle me remercie à nouveau et attrape une petite pochette crème également assortie à ses escarpins. Je la trouve vraiment sublime. Elle ne ressemble plus du tout à la petite fille en jean basket qui est arrivée à Lanaii l'année dernière. Non, elle a l'air d'une femme, d'une vraie, maintenant. Je lui ouvre la porte de l'immeuble et on longe le trottoir côte à côte, silencieusement. C'est bête mais j'aime les moments de silence de Bella, car elle est encore plus belle quand elle est perdue dans ses pensées. Je pense à l'imbécile qui l'a fait souffrir. Comment a-t-il pu lui faire ça?

J'essaie de me calmer et je reste bouche-bée devant son gros 4x4 Lexus.

_-C'est ça ton petit 4x4? _

_-Ouais, mais je ne l'ai pas choisi._ Son ton est froid et comme je sais que c'est son père qui lui a acheté, j'ai la confirmation. Il s'est bel et bien passé quelque chose avec lui. Mais je ne lui fais pas part de mes réflexions et je monte côté passager. Elle semble vraiment minuscule au volant de ce gros véhicule.

_-Chinois, ou Italien?_

_-Comme tu veux Bella. _

_-Italien alors, j'ai envie d'une pizza. _

_-Tu n'en as pas assez mangé cet été? _

_-Oh que si et crois moi, la nourriture en Europe est vraiment au top! _

_-Ça t'a vraiment plu alors? _

_-Oui, vraiment. _

J'écoute Bella me raconter tout ce qu'elle a visité en France, en Italie, en Autriche et je la harcèle de questions. On n'interrompt même pas notre conversation lorsqu'on arrive devant le petit restaurant et qu'on s'installe. On commande et elle me questionne à tout bout de champ sur ce qui se passe à Lanai. Elle veut des nouvelles de tout le monde et s'extasie chaque fois que je lui parle d'un membre de la famille, en particulier de ma mère. Je finis par lui dire qu'Esmée demande de ses nouvelles souvent et que je crois même qu'elle lui manque. Rosalie et Alice ne passent pas autant de temps avec elle que Bella peut le faire quand elle est à Lanai.

Je la regarde manger sa pêche Melba et elle semble rayonner. Alors je reste là, sans dire un mot, me délectant de ses sourires et de ses yeux qui pétillent à chaque bouchée. On rentre après s'être raconté nos vies et Bella me laisse essayer son bolide. C'est vraiment le pied!

_-Tu sais qu'Emmet serait fou de conduire un 4x4 de ce genre! Quand je vais lui dire que je l'ai conduit, il va pleurer comme un bébé. _

_-C'est juste une voiture, c'est bien un truc de mecs! Au fait Edward, tu m'as parlé de tout le monde au restaurant mais pas de Tanya. Comment va-t-elle?_ Je me crispe sur mon siège.

_-Je ne sais pas Bella. Je crois que c'est fini, elle et moi. _

_-Quoi? Depuis quand? _

_-Pas longtemps. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler. _

_-Pourquoi? _

_-J'en sais rien. Tanya est une fille super mais je crois qu'elle ne me comprend pas. On s'est disputé avant que je parte. Elle n'était pas d'accord pour que je quitte Lanai. Elle m'a dit que tout était fini._

-_Oh Edward, je suis désolée. _

_-C'est pas grave Bella, t'inquiète pas. Je verrai ça en rentrant. _

_-Tu y croyais pourtant. _

_-Ouais, mais peut-être que je me suis trompé, qu'il y a trop de décalage entre nous, que nous ne sommes pas compatibles. _

_-Comme les chevaux hein? _

Je souris en repensant à ça, surpris qu'elle s'en souvienne.

_-Oui, comme les chevaux. Je dois y réfléchir à tête reposée, mais plus tard. En attendant, c'est toi et moi, on s'en fiche des autres. _

_-D'accord. _

Je me gare devant l'immeuble et je rejoins Bella sur le trottoir. On regagne son appartement et elle me propose un café. J'accepte volontiers et je la suis dans la cuisine où elle arrache un post-it sur le frigo.

_-Hailie est chez Pablo. Elle passe la nuit là-bas. _

_-Pablo? _

_-Pablo Martineli, son petit copain. _

_-Un nouveau? _

_-Non, ça fait plusieurs mois qu'ils sont ensemble. Depuis le mois de mai, il me semble. _

_-Il est bien? _

-_Ouais, il est super. Il est un peu spécial mais je crois que ça plait à Hailie. _

_-Qu'est-ce que tu entends par spécial? _

_-Tu verras par toi-même! Ils seront là demain surement. Pablo est le petit-fils de Ricardo Martineli, le président de la république du Panama. Il a grandi aux Etats-Unis mais il est très proche de la culture panaméenne. Ça fait des bonnes rigolades avec Hailie, Américaine pure et dure. _

_-J'imagine. _

_-On va au salon? _

_-Je te suis._

**Pov Bella. **

Edward s'installe dans le canapé et je fais de même à ses côtés. Je me sens mieux depuis qu'il est arrivé. Je ne sais pas ce qu'Hailie lui a raconté pour qu'il vienne mais je m'en fiche. Il est là, m'apporte l'apaisement dont j'ai besoin et c'est tout ce qui compte.

On boit nos cafés en silence et je sens son regard sur moi. Je connais bien Edward maintenant et je pense que dans quelques secondes il va me demander ce qui cloche et je vais devoir lui dire parce que je ne cache rien à Edward. Mais je sais aussi que je vais être incapable d'en parler sans pleurer et j'en ai marre de craquer devant lui. Edward est mon mouchoir et j'aimerais qu'il me voie toujours heureuse car lui est presque toujours d'humeur égale, rayonnant, souriant. Un vrai soleil!

_-Bella? Tu me dis ce qui ce passe._ Finalement ça a pris plusieurs minutes. Je me tourne un peu vers lui en me rapprochant. Je me sens toujours moins vulnérable quand je le touche. Alors je prends sa main et la pose sur ma joue. La chaleur qui se dégage de sa paume irradie mon être et chasse toutes les ondes négatives qui malmènent mon âme.

_-Démétri et moi c'est fini!_ J'inspire un grand coup pour ne pas pleurer.

_-Je sais, Hailie m'a expliqué ce qui s'est passé. _

_-Quoi? Alors c'est pour ça que tu es là?_

_-Oui, mais c'est pas important, ne lui en veut pas. Elle s'inquiétait juste pour toi. Bon, Démétri... et quoi d'autre?_

_-Comment ça quoi d'autre? _

_-Bella, ma jolie Bella, tu sais je te connais suffisamment maintenant et je sais que tu n'es pas idiote_. Le bras d'Edward passe dans mon dos et il me rapproche de lui. Je me laisse faire et me serre contre son torse, alors que de sa main libre, il caresse ma joue avant de reprendre.

_-Il t'a trompé, c'est un crétin! Mais je sais que ce n'est pas ça qui te chamboule à_ _ce point. _

_-Non, tu as raison. _

_-Alors raconte-moi._ Je me serre un peu plus contre lui et je niche ma tête dans son cou.

_-Tu sais Démétri et moi on était très proche avant que je parte en Europe. Ça se passait bien. On s'entendait à merveille. Je l'accompagnais souvent à ses compétitions de polo le week-end. Même si c'est un sport brutal avec très peu de considération pour les montures. Bref, peu importe. On y a croisé mon père. C'était au printemps l'année dernière, il accompagnait des investisseurs, je ne sais pas quoi. Je lui ai présenté Démétri et ils ont tout de suite bien accroché. Après je t'ai raconté, on est parti en week-end avec lui et on a été à des diners. Moi j'étais contente, je passais du temps avec mon père et je ne m'ennuyais pas trop puisque Démétri était là._

Je sens un sanglot monter et une larme dévale ma joue.

_-Chut ma Bella, je suis là_.

Edward embrasse mon front et se lève pour baisser l'intensité de l'éclairage. Il en profite pour allumer la chaine hifi et je me demande comment il fait pour prendre aussi vite ses marques. Malgré la lumière tamisée, je devine son sourire éblouissant et chaleureux. Alors, quand il me reprend contre lui, mes jambes glissent sur les siennes et je me retrouve encerclée dans ses bras, parfaitement à l'abri. Il attrape mes genoux et d'un geste souple me remonte sur ses cuisses. Je me retrouve blottie contre lui. L'endroit idéal pour lui raconter mes malheurs.

_-Je t'écoute petit ange,_ souffle-t-il dans mes cheveux.

_-Ensuite, je suis partie en Europe et Démétri m'a appris par mail que mon père lui avait proposé un poste pour son stage de dernière année. J'ai sauté de joie pour lui. C'est exactement ce qu'il cherchait. J'ai remercié mon père. Pour la première fois, il faisait quelque chose pour moi parce que je lui avais suggéré de prendre Démétri et pour une fois il m'avait écoutée. Ce que j'ai pu être conne. Tout le temps que mon père a passé avec nous c'était pour le tester. Pour voir s'il ferait un bon collaborateur, rien de plus. Bref, je suis rentrée d'Europe et je l'ai trouvé chez les Alpha avec cette blonde-là, horriblement belle, parfaitement hautaine et … peu importe!_ Un nouveau sanglot se bloque et Edward me caresse l'épaule.

_-Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Ils étaient tous les deux là, nus comme des vers. Il était en elle et s'était répugnant. Je suis partie et il a essayé de me retenir. Il m'a dit que c'était la première fois, que c'était une erreur. Angela m'a dit que non et j'en ai eu confirmation par d'autres filles. Ce mec est une trainée. Il m'a trompé tout le temps qu'on a été ensemble. Il me l'a avoué quand il est venu le lendemain soir. Je ne voulais pas lui parler mais il a insisté. Je lui ai dit que tout était fini. Il a répondu qu'il n'allait pas se battre pour moi, qu'à part la boite de mon père je n'en valais pas la peine. _

_-C'est une ordure Bella. Te sens pas mal à cause de ce type. _

_-Je sais, mais tu sais ce qui m'a fait mal. _

_-Non._

_-C'est que j'ai appelé mon père le lendemain. Je lui ai expliqué ce qui s'était passé. Je voulais qu'il le vire, il s'était servi de moi. Tu sais ce qu'il m'a dit?_ Cette fois je ne retiens pas mes larmes et Edward me berce contre lui.

_-Il m'a dit qu'il était content d'avoir quelqu'un prêt à tout dans son équipe, qu'il voulait des requins et que c'était bien fait pour moi. Je n'avais qu'à être plus méfiante. _

_-Bella, je suis désolé. Ma Bella_. Edward me serre encore plus fort contre lui et moi je pleure de plus belle. Il me fait presque mal mais je m'en fiche. Il peut me serrer jusqu'à l'étouffement. Mes larmes n'ont plus de cesse.

_-Bella, Princesse, je ne peux pas me mettre à ta place mais je comprends que tu te sentes trahie. Ni ce Démétri, ni ton père ne te méritent, Bella. Ce sont des gens sans scrupule, sans morale. Ils ne devraient pas te faire pleurer comme ça Bella. Tu es quelqu'un de bien, tu vaux bien mieux qu'eux. _

_-Je sais, mais c'est dur Edward. Je pensais que même s'il ne le montrait pas, mon père avait un minimum d'affection pour moi. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Démétri m'a dit des choses horribles et mon père n'a même pas pris ma défense et maintenant ils travaillent tous les jours ensemble. _

_-Et ta mère Bella? Où est-elle?_

_-A Los Angeles, dernier James Cameron. Je lui ai dit que j'allais abandonner Princeton, elle m'a répondu que Karl Lagerfeld voulait qu'on pose pour lui, pour une collection mère-fille. _

_-Je ne sais pas qui est ce Karl, Bella, mais je suis vraiment désolé. _

_-Je ne sais plus quoi faire Edward. Je suis perdue. Déjà que ma vie était nulle mais maintenant c'est encore pire. _

_-Mais non Bella, ce n'est pas pire. Tu m'as moi et tu as Hailie aussi. Tu peux compter sur nous. La preuve je suis là! _

_-Je sais, mais vous ne pouvez rien pour moi. _

_-Bien sûr que si mon ange, on peut t'épauler, t'écouter, te dire qu'on t'aime. On sera toujours là pour toi Bella. _

_-Je n'en doute pas Edward, je le sais. Mais il n'y a pas que ça. _

_-Quoi Bella? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire mon ange. _

_-Non, c'est trop gênant. J'en ai parlé a personne, même pas à Hailie. _

_-Bella! Parle-moi._

_-Non, j'ai trop honte et c'est trop ridicule. _

_-Hey, Bella, je ne te juge pas, je suis sûr que ce n'est pas ridicule._

_-Si c'est nul, tu sais. Ce n'est pas facile de se dire que tu finiras ta vie seule. _

_-Pourquoi tu dis ça Bella? Tu ne finiras pas ta vie seule! Tu es bien trop parfaite pour ça. Et tu n'es pas seule. Tant que je serais vivant tu ne seras pas seule. _

_-Non, Edward, je veux dire amoureusement. Tu sais, une fois je me souviens, je me suis moquée de toi parce que tu croyais trop au prince charmant. Mais moi aussi j'y crois. Mais aujourd'hui je crois que même si je le rencontrais, je ne pourrais pas être avec lui et tu ne sais pas comme c'est dur de l'admettre. _

_-Bella? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu dis ça. Pourquoi tu…? _

_-Parce que je déteste le sexe Edward! Et je sais qu'aucun homme sur cette planète n'acceptera d'être avec une fille qui refuse de faire l'amour. Démétri me l'a dit. Il m'a dit que si je n'étais pas une coincée frigide, il ne serait pas allé voir ailleurs et on serait toujours ensemble._

_-Il t'a dit ça, Bella? _

_-Oui, mais il a raison parce… _

_-Non, non, non, Bella! Oh stop! Arrête!_ Edward me repousse et me secoue légèrement en plantant son regard dans le mien.

_-Bella!_ Son ton est ferme à présent et je me sens comme une petite fille qui vient de faire une bêtise._ Il n'a pas raison! Démétri est un con Bella, un trou du cul! Tu ne dois pas croire ce qu'il raconte! _

_-Mais je n'aime pas le sexe Edward! C'est vrai. _

_-Et alors? Une relation ce n'est pas que ça et pourquoi tu n'aimes pas ça? Bella vous l'avez fait?_

_-Oui._ Une boule douloureuse se forme dans mon ventre à l'évocation de ces souvenirs horribles.

_-Combien de fois? _

_-Une dizaine de fois_.

_-Et alors quoi? Ça t'a fait mal? Tu as trouvé ça sale?_

_-Ça m'a fait mal. La première fois, Je me suis dit que c'était normal. Mais même après et puis, ouais, je ne sais pas, ça … ce n'est pas agréable. Je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer Edward. Je ne prends pas de plaisir à faire ce genre de chose. C'est brutal, rude, c'est horrible._ Je vide toutes les larmes de mon corps et Edward me laisse faire.

_-Bella, je suis désolé que ta première expérience ait été aussi désastreuse. Ça n'aurait jamais dû être brutal ou rude, Bella. Regarde-moi, Bell_a. Je redresse mon visage et je me plonge dans mon océan de vert rassurant. _Sèche tes larmes Bella, arrête de pleurer. Petit ange, je ne crois pas que tu sois coincée ou frigide. Tu es juste tombée sur le pire tocard que la terre n'a jamais porté. Bella, t'es un amour et ce mec est un naze. Il n'a même pas su voir le diamant qu'il avait entre les mains, il… n'a pas vu à quel point… tu es… belle… désirable… il aurait dû te… te… toucher avec respect et … et … amour. _

Edward balbutie des choses incompréhensibles. Je suis totalement hypnotisée par son regard brulant. Il ne m'a jamais semblé si intense et je sens à peine sa main effleurer la peau de mon cou.

_-Bella, t'es… t'es la plus belle chose que … je n'ai jamais vu de ma vie. Tu es la plus désirable..._ Ses lèvres se posent sur la peau de mon épaule et je frissonne de la tête aux pieds. Je ferme les yeux pour ressentir encore plus la sensation.

-_La plus délicate..._ Son pouce effleure le galbe de mon sein et j'étouffe un gémissement de plaisir. Je sens une étrange chaleur envahir mon corps. Et les doigts d'Edward qui courent sur mon ventre pour gagner ma cuisse m'envoient des délicieuses décharges dans tout le corps. Putain, c'est quoi ça?

_-Bella? Regarde-moi._ Je rouvre les yeux et je me noie dedans.

_-Bella,_ chuchote-t-il, la voix rauque contre la peau de ma joue. Son souffle chaud m'électrise. Et sa main qui court sur la peau de ma cuisse me brule délicieusement.

_-Aucun homme ne devrait te toucher autrement que comme ça, Bella. _

_-Edward._

Sa main continue à courir sur ma cuisse et je m'oublie sous son toucher.

_-Edward, ne t'arrête pas. _

_-Tu en as envie?_ Ses lèvres caressent ma mâchoire et ma tête part d'elle-même en arrière alors qu'un creux délicieux se forme dans mon ventre. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive mais j'ai l'impression de m'enflammer complètement. Sauf que les flammes ne me brûlent pas. Non, elles caressent avec douceur mes cuisses, mes fesses, mon dos, mes épaules, mes bras. Elles me font frissonner, vibrer et frémir.

_-Edward!_ ma respiration s'accélère et je sens mon cœur battre la chamade dans ma poitrine.

_-Bella. _

_-J'aime ce que tu me fais, Edward. _

_-J'aime ce que je te fais Bella_.

Je me sens basculer en arrière et le bras d'Edward me retient et me dépose lentement sur l'assise froide du canapé en cuir. Son souffle traine dans mon cou et entre mes seins, ce qui provoque un million de frissons en moi. Puis ce sont ses doigts qui effleurent cet endroit avant d'être remplacés par ses lèvres.

_-Hum!_ Mon corps se met à trembloter quand Edward touche ma cuisse nue du bout des doigts.

_-Laisse-toi aller, merveilleuse Bella. Détends-toi. Je vais te montrer comment on devrait te toucher._ Comme une plume, la main d'Edward glisse sous ma robe et son contact sur mes fesses me rend encore plus fébrile que je ne l'étais déjà. Mon ventre se resserre un peu plus. Je sens l'humidité dans mon sous-vêtement. Je souris, je ne sais pas ce qu'il est en train de me faire mais je suis certaine qu'il a des pouvoirs magiques. Ses lèvres quittent la naissance de ma poitrine et je sens que les pointes de mes seins ont durci quand il embrasse mon mamelon gauche au travers du tissu fin de ma robe.

_-Han!_ Mon corps se cambre de lui-même et la main d'Edward qui pétrissait mes fesses sous ma jupe passe sur mon ventre bloquant ma hanche, lui permettant de continuer cette extraordinaire torture.

_-Bella t'es divine, je me damnerais pour pouvoir toucher ton corps encore et encore. _

Ses mots me font fondre. Alors que sa main quitte le dessous de ma jupe, je regrette déjà sa présence. Mes cuisses s'écartent d'elles-mêmes alors que mon ventre se serre de plus en plus au point de penser que je vais exploser. Ça ne peut pas être si bon. Un nouveau gémissement s'échappe de ma gorge quand sa bouche se pose sur mon sein droit et que je sens ses dents délicatement sur ma pointe. Il raffermit sa prise dans mon dos et me rapproche de lui. Mes doigts, plantés jusqu'alors dans le cuir du canapé glisse dans sa nuque et je serre son visage contre moi. J'en veux tellement plus.

-_Edward! Oh Edward! _

Sa main caresse mon pubis et se loge sur mon point le plus sensible. Je sens mon sang affluer sous ses doigts et cogner douloureusement, comme si toutes mes terminaisons nerveuses s'arrêtaient à cet endroit précis. Quand le bout de ses phalanges se met à tourner doucement sur le tissu entre mes cuisses, c'est un feu d'artifice qui explose en moi. Tout mon corps se met à trembler sous le plaisir alors que ma respiration se bloque sous le choc de l'intensité de ce que je ressens.

_-EDWARD!_

Je reprends mon souffle dans un grand râle et je me laisse emmener par la déferlante de bien être qui s'abat sur moi. L'espace de plusieurs secondes, j'oublie tout et Edward est partout autour de moi. Il n'y a plus que lui, sa peau sous mes doigts, sa bouche sur mon sein, sa main sur mon intimité, son odeur divine qui m'enveloppe de douceur.

Mon cœur qui s'est furieusement emballé reprend petit à petit un rythme normal et je sens mes poumons se remplir à nouveau d'air de façon correcte.

Les mains d'Edward migrent de chaque coté de mon visage et sa bouche se pose au coin de mes lèvres, aussi légère qu'une brise.

_-Tu es merveilleuse Bella,_ souffle-t-il en caressant mes joues du bout des doigts. J'ouvre les yeux et quand je vois son visage magnifique, je me demande bien ce qui vient de se passer.

_-C'était quoi ça Edward? _

Il me chuchote sur le même ton.

-_Ton premier orgasme, Bella. _

_-C'était merveilleux!_ Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens mes lèvres s'étirer dans un immense sourire et il ne le rate pas.

_-A voir ton sourire, on dirait que tu as aimé._

_-C'est bien plus que ça! Merci, Edward_.

_-De rien. Tout le plaisir a été pour moi. Bella, mon ange, ne laisse plus jamais un homme te dire que tu es une coincée frigide._ J'étouffe un petit rire nerveux en comprenant qu'Edward vient juste de me faire jouir rien qu'avec quelques caresses bien ciblées.

_-Celui qui te dit ça, Bella, est un bon à rien et il ne te mérite pas. De toute façon, tu jouis beaucoup trop vite pour une femme frigide._ Je ris encore et je me plonge dans ses yeux.

_-Tu es un homme exceptionnel, Edward Cullen. _

_-Tu l'es encore plus, Bella Swan._

_-Viens-là._ Je l'attire contre moi et je le serre aussi fort que je peux. J'ai encore envie de pleurer mais de joie cette fois. Ce que vient de me faire vivre Edward est de loin l'expérience la plus incroyable et la plus agréable que j'aie pu avoir dans ma vie. Aucun homme ne me touchera s'il n'atteint pas la perfection d'Edward. Mes doigts glissent dans ses cheveux et j'inhale son odeur délicieuse à grand renfort d'inspirations.

_-Je t'adore Edward. _

_-Moi aussi Bella._ Il étouffe un bâillement dans mon cou avant de se redresser sur ses coudes.

_-Tu as l'air vraiment fatigué, Edward. Tu devrais aller te coucher. _

_-D'accord._ Il se redresse et s'assoit à côté de moi. _Tu vas dormir toi aussi? _

_-Oui_.

_-Alors, bonne nuit Bella._ Il capture ma main et dépose un baiser dans ma paume. Je frissonne à nouveau.

_-Bonne nuit Edward._

**Pov Edward**

C'est tout chamboulé que je quitte le canapé de Bella. Il me faut plusieurs minutes sous la douche chaude pour faire le point sur ce qui c'est passé. Et surtout comprendre ce qu'il m'a pris de la toucher ainsi. L'entendre dire en pleurant qu'elle n'avait jamais aimé le sexe et comprendre que l'autre crétin l'avait brutalisée, la dégoutant probablement du sexe à jamais, m'a fait trop mal au cœur. J'ai voulu qu'elle se voit comme moi je la vois et qu'elle sache que je peux prendre soin de son corps comme elle le mérite. Alors quand elle a planté ses yeux désespérés dans les miens, je n'ai pas pu résister et tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur est sorti et mes mains ont juste prolongé ce que les mots ne pouvaient pas dire. Bella est l'incarnation de la perfection à mes yeux et aucun homme ne peut la toucher autrement que comme moi je l'ai fait. J'ai perdu les pédales quand elle m'a demandé de la toucher. J'aurais dû m'arrêter. Mais les contacts physiques avec elle sont si simples. Comme si naturellement mon corps étaient fait pour le sien. Quand elle a gémit mon prénom, j'ai su que j'irais jusqu'au bout pour la combler. Je voulais l'entendre, la sentir, la voir se perdre dans le plaisir que je faisais naître en elle.

Je me couche dans le grand lit de la chambre d'ami et je pense à elle. J'essaie de ne pas penser au fait que j'ai pour ainsi dire trompé Tanya, et que probablement j'ai encore plus perturbée Bella qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Mais le sourire qu'elle m'a offert quand j'ai embrassé sa main en lui souhaitant bonne nuit me fait espérer qu'elle a compris qu'il y avait de l'espoir et qu'un homme bien pourrait prendre soin d'elle. La lumière du couloir filtre sous la porte et la voix de Bella accompagne des petits coups contre le bois.

_-Edward? _

_-Oui Bella. _

La poignée s'affaisse et la jolie brune entre dans la chambre. Je ne devine pas ses traits à contre-jour mais je vois qu'elle porte un petit débardeur et un short moulant diablement sexy. Ma mâchoire se crispe et je me redresse un peu dans le lit.

_-Ça va Bella? _

_-Bof. Est-ce que je peux dormir avec toi? _

_-Euh…_ je mets plusieurs secondes à comprendre ce qu'elle me demande. Mais quand mon cerveau percute enfin, je réagis au quart de tour en ouvrant les draps et en lui faisant signe d'approcher.

_-Ouais, bien sûr. Viens. _

Elle éteint la lumière du couloir et j'entends ses pas feutrés sur la moquette se rapprocher du lit. Mon cœur se met à battre plus vite et je la sens se glisser à coté de moi. Je remonte la couette sur nous. Ma main droite trouve sa nuque et la gauche le creux de ses reins. Comme si elle m'appartenait, je l'attire contre moi et la plaque sur mon torse. Je la sens soupirer d'aise et je me détends à son contact. J'embrasse son front et niche mon nez dans ses cheveux.

_-Dors bien Edward,_ chuchote-t-elle en caressant mon dos.

_-Toi aussi mon ange_.

Je ferme les yeux et je m'endors entre bien-être et bonheur.

**Chapter 12: Chapter 12**

Chapitre 12

Le jour où il a dépassé les bornes

**Pov Edward**

Je me réveille avec une délicieuse brunette dans mes bras et tout son petit corps étendu le long du mien me fait frémir. Je renforce ma prise autour d'elle et elle grogne adorablement. Comment vais-je faire pour me passer d'elle? Je me sens si bien le nez dans ses cheveux, mes mains sur elle.

_-Bella? Jolie Bella? _

_-Hum? _

_-Tu te réveilles? _

_-Non, je fais un trop beau rêve. _

_-Ah oui? C'est quoi? _

_-Toi et moi à Lanai. _

_-Où ça? _

_-Sur la plage. _

_-Et que faisons-nous sur la plage Bella? _

_-J'en sais rien, tu m'as réveillée maintenant._ Elle rit et enfouit son visage dans mon cou. _J'adore être contre toi Edward. _

_-Et bien, tu sais quoi? Ça tombe bien, j'aime que tu sois près de moi. _

_-Je voudrais me réveiller avec toi chaque jour. _

_-Ouais, j'adorerais moi aussi. Je devrais m'installer ici, tu m'entretiendrais. _

_-D'accord. Fais comme tu veux, il y a de la place de toute façon. _

_-Je plaisante Bella. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien faire sur le campus de Princeton? _

_-Draguer des minettes! _

_-Ouais, je pourrais faire ça. Mais ça ne serait pas marrant. La seule minette qui m'intéresse ici, c'est toi Bella. _

_-Je ne suis pas une minette! As-tu vu des mèches blondes quelque part? Du silicone ou du gloss? _

_-Non, les cheveux et les lèvres semblent naturels. _

_-Et mes seins aussi le sont! _

_-Ah bon? _

_-T'es con! Bien sûr qu'ils le sont. _

_-Je pensais que tu les avais eus à Noël. Ils étaient déjà si gros la dernière fois que je t'ai vue? _

_-Arrête! Bien sûr que oui! Tiens, touche si tu ne me crois pas. _

Je la regarde se mordre la lèvre et rougir furieusement. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'éclater de rire quand elle se rend compte de ce qu'elle vient de me proposer. La spontanéité de Bella la tuera. Mais je reprends plus sérieusement.

_-Bella, si je touche tes seins, je serais incapable de m'arrêter. _

_-Pervers! _

Je ris et la fais rouler sur le dos. Je coince ses mains de chaque coté de son visage et j'embrasse le bout de son nez.

_-C'est toi qui me fais des propositions indécentes et c'est moi le pervers._ Elle me repousse et c'est à mon tour de me retrouver sous elle les mains prises au piège.

_-C'était un toucher purement scientifique, en aucun cas sexuel! Donc, ça fait de toi un pervers. _

_-D'accord, j'assume. Mais c'est parce que tu es bien trop sexy_. Elle se redresse sur ses genoux et quitte le lit en tirant sur ma main.

_-Allez lève-toi pervers! Hailie et Pablo ne devraient pas tarder. Ça te dit d'aller visiter New York? _

_-Bien sûr! Mais tu n'as pas cours? _

_-Si, j'ai deux heures de géopolitique, mais tu es là alors, on s'en fout! _

_-Bella, tu ne vas pas sécher parce que je suis là. _

_-Oh que si! Je veux profiter de chaque seconde avec toi. Allez viens, j'ai faim! _

Je la suis amusé et elle me prépare un petit déjeuner à une vitesse éclair. On a un débat animé sur la théorie de la tartine qui tombe toujours du mauvais côté et Bella me fait remarquer, à juste titre, que c'est une problématique qui n'existe pas chez les propriétaires canins. On rit et la discussion prend une toute autre tournure quand elle me dit qu'elle adorerait avoir un chien. Alors toutes les races y passent, points forts, points faibles. Au bout de vingt minutes, Hailie et Pablo nous interrompent sans que Bella n'ait pu trancher entre un berger allemand et un doberman.

J'observe le couple qui vient d'entrer dans la cuisine. Le grand Panaméen me fait étrangement penser à Jacob; un bon mètre quatre-vingt-dix de muscles, la peau mate, les cheveux courts et ébouriffés. J'ai la réplique partielle du barman de l'hôtel. Il m'offre un grand sourire et Hailie embrasse son amie avant de me présenter.

_-Pablo, voilà Edward, Edward voici Pablo, mon petit ami. _

_-Enchanté de te connaitre,_ lance-t-il avec amusement. Il contourne l'ilot et embrasse Bella, tandis qu'Hailie pose un baiser sur ma joue en murmurant un «merci» à peine audible.

_-On va à New York aujourd'hui. Vous vous joignez à nous?_ Bella a un sourire éblouissant.

_-Ouais! Pablo? Tu fais quoi aujourd'hui? _

_-Si on est rentré pour six heures, je veux bien vous accompagner. _

_-Il est tôt, je pense que c'est bon. Edward? Qu'est-ce que tu veux voir à New York? _

_-Manhattan et la Statue de la Liberté. _

_-Oh Sainte Mère! Nous avons là le touriste de base. Tu vas acheter une casquette des Yankees? _

Bella éclate de rire et me regarde en fronçant les sourcils.

_-Si tu fais ça, Edward, Emmet risque de te crucifier avant même que tu es passé le portail de la propriété. _

_-Probablement. Vous connaissez bien la ville, vous allez m'emmener dans des endroits sympa. _

_-Ne dis pas ce genre de choses Edward! Elles vont nous trainer dans toutes les boutiques sur Madison. _

_-Ouais! Allez, go! À la douche et en route! _

Je file sans demander mon reste et me douche rapidement. J'enfile le jean le plus cool que je possède, c'est-à-dire un peu large, un peu délavé et un peu taille basse. J'hésite entre un pull et une chemise. Bella m'a dit que j'étais classe en chemise alors j'opte pour la noire légèrement cintrée qu'Alice m'a offert pour mes vingt-trois ans. Je jette un peu d'eau sur ma tête et tente de discipliner mes cheveux. Je me regarde dans la glace; ce n'est pas un franc succès. Je jette un dernier coup d'œil et me dis que Bella n'a pas tort. La chemise ça doit la changer de l'éternel polo blanc du Four Seasons.

Je me retrouve dans le grand salon avec Pablo en attendant les filles qui se préparent ensemble dans la chambre de Bella si j'en crois les informations du jeune homme.

**Pov Bella. **

En sortant de la douche j'ai une grosse frayeur quand je devine une silhouette assise au bord de mon lit.

_-Putain la Cruche! Tu m'as foutu la trouille. _

_-Ah désolée. _

_-Comment était-ce la soirée avec Pablo? _

_-Bien. On a trainé un peu, on a joué au billard et on est rentré chez lui. Et toi? _

_-Nous sommes allés au restaurant et on est rentré. _

_-Et? _

_-Et quoi? _

Je me tourne pour enfiler mes sous-vêtements.

_-Vous avez dormi ensemble. _

_-Comment tu sais ça toi? _

_-Ton lit n'était pas défait! Et t'es encore en pyjama! Me prends pas pour une idiote, il y a encore ton tailleur d'hier posé-là._ Je me mords la lèvre. Merde elle voit vraiment tout. _Alors? _

_-Oui, on a dormi ensemble. Mais il ne s'est rien passé… dans le lit. _

_-Comment ça dans le lit? Bella? T'as couché avec Edward? _

_-Chut! Non, non! Mais… oh merde Hailie! Je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer ça. C'est trop tordu._ Elle me tend mon pantalon et je l'enfile rapidement.

_-Explique._

_-Voilà! Tu sais Edward et moi on est assez intime. Je veux dire, lui et toi êtes les deux personnes les plus importantes pour moi. Et… _

_-Et? _

_-Et bien je ne sais pas, avec Edward physiquement on est plutôt proche. On n'a pas de gêne à se prendre la main, se serrer dans les bras, se faire des bisous. Tout ça tu vois. _

_-Oui, je vois. Vous vous faites des câlins. _

_-Ouais. Sauf qu'hier soir, le câlin a un peu dérapé. _

_-Dérapé? C'est-à-dire vous vous êtes embrassés? _

_-Non. _

_-Bah alors quoi? Tu lui as sucé la bite? _

_-Mais non! T'es malade! Non, en fait Edward m'a touchée, voilà. _

_-Comment? Edward t'a touchée?_

_-Il m'a touchée quoi! Je ne vais pas te faire un dessin? _

_-Ah! D'accord! Oh bah merde! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris? _

_-Je ne sais pas. J'étais dans ses bras. Je lui ai dit que Démétri me trouvait coincée. Edward m'a dit que ce n'était pas possible, qu'il ne pouvait pas le croire et que Démétri était un bon à rien. Et il s'est mis à me toucher un peu partout et je ne sais pas pourquoi, je me suis laissé faire. Et putain Hailie! Edward m'a fait jouir. Il m'a donné mon premier orgasme! Mon meilleur ami!_

_-Fallait bien une première! Alors t'as aimé? _

_-Bien sûr, je n'avais jamais ressenti ça. C'était incroyable! Mais je suis censée faire quoi moi maintenant? _

_-Recommencer? _

-_Mais non arrête, sérieusement!_ J'enfile un petit haut rouge et mon amie me fait signe de m'installer près d'elle pour me coiffer.

_-J'en sais rien Bella. Mais attends il y a un truc qui m'échappe. Il n'est pas avec une fille?_

-_Non, ils se sont séparés il y a peu._ Je sens la brosse démêler mes boucles et ça me fait un bien fou.

_-Alors il est célibataire._

_-Oui._

-_Et tu l'es aussi. _

_-Oui. _

_-Bah alors? Je ne vois pas où est le problème? _

_-Non mais tu le fais exprès? Hailie, c'est Edward!_

_-Et alors? C'est un homme, t'es une femme, vous vous adorez! Ça ne t'est jamais venu à l'esprit qu'il pourrait y avoir plus entre vous que de l'amitié? _

_-Non, bien sûr que non._

_-Pourquoi? _

_-J'en sais rien moi, parce que c'est lui. Edward, c'est mon confident, mon frère, mon ami. _

_-Et ton amant maintenant. Bella réponds-moi honnêtement. Qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour lui? _

_-Bah je l'aime beaucoup. _

_-Et tu ne crois pas que tu pourrais l'aimer tout court? _

_-Je ne sais pas. Non, c'est trop compliqué._

_-Réfléchis-y! Mais te prends pas la tête. Je suis sure que vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre de toute façon. Voilà la Tronche, t'es toute belle! _

Je me lève et je m'observe dans le miroir. C'est vrai que je suis plutôt jolie. Il ne me manque que mes Louboutin et mon sac Versache et je suis prête. Hailie quitte ma chambre et je pense à ce qu'elle vient de me dire en mettant un petit coup de crayon sous mes yeux et un peu de rouge à lèvres. C'est vrai que je n'ai jamais pensé à Edward d'une autre façon que comme un ami, très sexy mais ami quand même. Sauf qu'après ce qui s'est passé hier soir je ne peux m'empêcher de remettre en question ce que je ressens pour lui. J'enfile mes escarpins et j'attrape mon sac en me giflant intérieurement. Il va repartir pour Hawaii, Je reste à Princeton. A quoi je rêve exactement?

Je les rejoins dans le salon et je marque un temps d'arrêt quand Edward se lève du canapé. Il me coupe le souffle dans cette chemise noire qui laisse beaucoup deviner son corps athlétique et ce jean qui lui donne l'air d'avoir des jambes immenses.

_-Wow Edward t'es canon!_ Il rit et prend mon bras.

_-T'es sublime toi aussi._

Hailie me jette un sourire en entrainant Pablo vers l'entrée. Elle semble toute fière d'elle et je sais qu'elle se dit «tu vois, je te l'avais dit». Je l'ignore dans l'ascenseur quand elle hausse les sourcils de manière suggestive dans le dos d'Edward, l'air de dire «regarde-le Bella, il est à croquer».

On se retrouve sur le trottoir et naturellement je tends les clés du 4x4 à Hailie. Elle se glisse derrière le volant et Edward m'ouvre la porte arrière quand Pablo s'installe devant.

-_Edward ne fais pas ça, s'il te plait. _

_-Excuse-moi! J'avais oublié._ Il s'installe à côté de moi et demande immédiatement.

_-Combien de temps pour aller à New York? _

_-Un peu plus d'une heure,_ lui répond Hailie en souriant dans le rétroviseur.

_-Mets du son,_ lance Pablo en tripotant mon autoradio.

_-J'espère que tu vas aimer New York,_ lance-t-il à Edward, _c'est la ville la plus cool du monde. _

_-Tu en as visitées beaucoup? _

_-Oh ouais! Je suis né aux Etats-Unis mais mes parents ont beaucoup voyagé. Toi t'es d'Hawaii c'est ça? _

_-Je suis né à Philadelphie mais j'ai grandi à Hawaii et je n'ai pratiquement jamais voyagé. _

Le trajet se déroule dans la bonne humeur. Edward et Pablo font connaissance et je suis contente de le voir aussi à l'aise ici, dans un endroit qu'il ne connait pas. Je sais qu'Edward aimerait voyager. Il y a beaucoup de chose dans le monde qu'il voudrait visiter mais sa vie à Lanai ne lui permet pas de bouger beaucoup et je le vois mal s'éloigner de sa famille, de ses chevaux et de ses tortues trop longtemps. C'est ce que j'envie chez lui. Il a un vrai foyer, il aime son île et l'endroit où il vit et je sais qu'il ne le quitterait pour rien au monde. Moi, je n'ai jamais vraiment eu de maison alors je ne sais même pas ce que ça fait de dire: je rentre à la maison. Moi, je vais toujours «quelque part» et il n'y a que chez les Cullen où j'ai eu la sensation, la nostalgie de retrouver un endroit familier que j'aimais. Chaque fois que j'y suis retournée, ça a été plus fort. Mais je pense que c'est surtout parce que j'aime les gens là-bas.

_-Ça va Bella? _

_-Hum? Oui. _

_-Tu penses à quoi?_

_-Pas grand-chose. Je pensais à Lanai, ça me manque. _

Edward passe son bras par-dessus mon épaule et m'attire à lui.

_-Tu sais que tu peux venir quand tu veux Bella. _

_-Je sais, si seulement j'avais le temps. _

_-A Noël, tu es la bienvenue. Hailie, toi aussi et Pablo si tu veux les accompagner naturellement. _

_-C'est gentil Edward. On verra, il reste encore quelques mois avant Noël. _

_-Ça vient plus vite qu'on ne le croit. _

_-Écoute-le lui, l'homme qui avait cinquante ans. Sans dec' Edward, Noël c'est dans trois mois!_

_-Moi, je serais surement avec ma famille au Panama à Noël mais merci pour l'invitation. _

_-Je t'en prie. Et toi Bella? _

_-Je crois que je viendrais. J'appellerais Aro, pour réserver une chambre. _

_-Je peux t'héberger. _

_-Hum super! _

Hailie me jette un clin d'œil dans le rétroviseur.

_-Bon super vos projets, en attendant nous sommes dans New York City et si notre invité ne me dit pas tout de suite où il veut aller, je le balance à la première station de métro. _

_-A Manhattan Hailie, je veux voir les buildings. _

_-Bien Monsieur, à Manhattan. _

_-Ma chérie tu t'arrêtes sur la cinquième avant. Edward ne peut pas venir à New York sans manger un Baguel quand même. _

_-Ouais pas de problème et après on louera une calèche et on fera le tour de Central Parc! Non mais vous êtes dingues? Manquerait plus que vous preniez des photos des panneaux indiquant le nom des rues._

-_Ça peut s'arranger ça Hailie_, je sors mon iPhone et je prends un gros plan de sa langue par-dessus le siège.

_-Hé regarde où tu roules,_ crie Pablo alors qu'Hailie fait une embardée pour éviter un piéton.

_-Putain! Femme au volant!_ Rit Edward en attrapant la poignée au dessus de sa tête.

_-Ta gueule!_

_-Mets ta ceinture au lieu de me demander de la fermer, Bella! _

_-Eh Edward, quand je te demanderais ton avis sur ma façon de conduire tu pourras t'exprimer. En attendant la Tronche a raison. TA GUEULE! _

_-Ton père a du corrompre combien de personnes pour qu'il te donne ton attestation de conduite? _

_-Hé Cullen, mon père m'a acheté ma première Mustang quand j'avais onze ans. T'avais même pas ton permis que je conduisais déjà 300 chevaux._ Comme pour le mettre hors de lui, Hailie fait crisser les pneus en démarrant au feu.

_-Vas-y! Je vais prendre le métro, moi._ Se renfrogne-t-il en mimant un signe de croix et une prière. Je ris en tentant de le rassurer.

_-T'en fais pas Edward, si on meurt aujourd'hui tu auras au moins vu l'Hudson!_ En effet, nous passons le pont de Brooklyn et Edward grimace. _Pas très glamour hein? _

_-Pas vraiment, ouais. C'est toujours aussi gris New York? _

_-Ouais! Bienvenue dans la Grande Pomme! _

_-La grande pomme pourrie! Ça pue ici. _

Tout le monde rit et Edward continue à nous donner ses impressions sur la ville. Bon il n'en gardera pas un bon souvenir mais il semble content d'être là. Après avoir trouvé une place suffisamment grande, Hailie manœuvre pour se garer et jette un regard noir à Edward en coupant le contact.

_-C'est bon, t'es en vie! _

_-Je crois que je vais vomir!_ Il quitte l'habitacle en trombe et j'éclate de rire. Il se retourne fier de lui et me tend sa main pour m'aider à descendre. Hailie lui fait un gros doigt d'honneur en rejoignant Pablo sur le trottoir et Edward lui envoie un baiser.

Une énième dispute éclate dans la boulangerie quand Hailie traite Edward de païen quand il choisit un Baguel au fromage.

_-Merde! Mais t'es Canadien toi ou quoi? _

_-Mais quoi? _

-_Edward, il n'y a pas de fromage dans un vrai Baguel. _

_-Mais il me fait envie celui-là. _

_-Putain, Bella! Ton mec est un putain d'enfoiré d'hérétique! _

_-Déjà, Edward n'est pas mon mec et je ne crois pas que le Baguel soit une religion. _

_-Alors, déjà, c'est peut-être pas ton mec mais c'est tout comme, et ensuite tu regarderas sur Wikipédia mais le Baguel a été amené aux Etats-Unis par la communauté juive. _

_-D'accord. Mais ce n'est pas tout comme. Depuis quand tu t'intéresses à la communauté juive? _

_-Depuis… je n'en sais rien! Mais change pas de sujet! Le Baguel, ce n'est pas avec du fromage et si, c'est tout comme. _

_-Mais… _

Pendant ce temps-là, tous les clients de la boutique nous regardent. Edward a reculé d'un pas et Pablo paye nos achats. Je sens une main sur mon épaule alors que je suis à deux doigts de répondre à Hailie qu'elle est folle et qu'il n'y pas de règle établie sur ce qu'est un Baguel ou non. Je me sens tirer en arrière et deux bras [parfaitement] musclés m'entrainent à l'extérieur.

_-Vous êtes irrécupérables, _chuchote Edward près de mon oreille en passant son bras par-dessus mon épaule me poussant pour que j'avance.

_-C'est elle! Elle est folle. Elle dit n'importe quoi. _

_-Laisse tomber, Bella. _

_-Ouais je n'ai pas le choix de toute façon. Sa mère prenait des amphétamines quand elle était enceinte. _

_-Hé! Je t'entends la Tronche. _

_-Et alors? _

_-Et alors? C'était du LSD! Ça n'a rien à voir._

_-Tout s'explique!_ Edward rit et je prends sa main alors qu'on se dirige vers la fameuse Statue de la Liberté. On tourne au coin d'un immeuble et elle apparait devant nous. On traverse le boulevard et Edward a les yeux rivés sur la grande dame.

_-Je ne l'imaginais pas si grande, c'est impressionnant. _

_-J'ai dû dire la même chose quand j'étais au pied de la tour Eiffel_. Il se tourne vers moi et me sourit.

_-Ça devait être plus romantique par contre. _

_-Avec la Cruche qui pétait un plomb parce qu'il n'y avait pas d'oignon dans son sandwich, non, ne crois pas ça! Paris n'a rien de romantique avec miss LSD. _

_-En tout cas je suis content d'être là avec toi. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que ça arriverait. _

_-Moi aussi. Je suis heureuse que tu sois là_. Je m'approche de lui et le serre contre moi. J'ai envie de lui dire que je l'aime quand il me rend mon étreinte.

_-Hé! Moi aussi je veux un câlin!_ Hailie s'approche de nous et nous serre contre elle. Elle nous relâche aussitôt_, bon la séquence émotion est passée._ _T'as vu la statue, on bouge? _

_-Attends je prends une photo!_ Edward sort son portable et mon amie soupire d'exaspération.

_-T'es pire qu'un japonais à Rome toi! Allez, allez! Je dois passer chez Gucci! _

_-Hey non Hailie! Hailie! Non! On a dit pas de boutique._ Pablo l'attrape par le bras et la retourne pour qu'elle lui fasse face.

_-Tu as dit pas de boutique ! Est-ce que tu m'as entendu prononcer ces mots Pablo?_

_-Moi je l'ai entendu,_ rit Edward en lui emboitant le pas.

_-Oh toi, Monsieur Parfait, ne commence pas à mentir sinon je te ramène à l'aéroport. _

_-Monsieur Parfait? _

_-Laisse tomber Edward. _

On continue à marcher dans Manhattan et une bonne partie de la matinée passa ainsi. Je me sens bien, je ne pense plus à Démétri, à mon père ou à qui que ce soit. Je suis avec Edward et Hailie et tout va bien. Ils doivent le sentir car mes deux amis malgré leurs querelles perpétuelles ne cessent de sourire. Pablo tente d'arbitrer mais il est le plus souvent du côté d'Edward ce qui agace ma copine. Alors je l'aide un peu. On retrouve mon véhicule après qu'Edward ait pris une énorme quantité de photos avec son téléphone, rien que pour énerver Hailie. Une fois que tout le monde a gagné l'habitacle, Pablo se tourne vers nous.

_-Bon. On fait quoi maintenant? _

_-On va manger, j'ai faim. _S'exclame mon amie.

_-Encore? T'es enceinte Hailie ce n'est pas possible. _

_-Arrête tes conneries Bel'!_ crie Pablo.

_-Quoi! Non! Déconne pas! Je n'ai pas commencé à me droguer encore. Va dans le Queens Pablo faut que je trouve du crack. T'inquiète pas petit bébé, maman va te trouver ce qu'il faut._ Je ris alors qu'elle caresse son ventre amoureusement. C'est ma Hailie ça! Tout ce qui ne la tue pas la rend plus forte. Je sais que sa mère est sortie de cure il y a quelques mois et qu'elle n'a toujours pas replongé, c'est pour ça qu'Hailie a le moral et qu'elle en plaisante.

_-Non allez, sérieusement, vous voulez manger quoi?_

_-Tu te souviens de ce reportage qu'on a vu la semaine dernière?_ Pablo se tourne vers Hailie.

_-Concernant? _

_-Le resto-là dans le Soho où ils te font manger des trucs bizarres dans le noir. _

_-Oh non pitié Hailie! je ne veux pas manger des cafards. _

_-Oh allez Amour, ça peut être marrant!_

Pablo soupire et se tourne vers nous.

_-Ça vous dit? _

Je hausse les épaules, j'ai juste faim. Edward me sourit et regarde Pablo en faisant de même.

_-Hé bah, t'es pas son mec pour rien. _

_-Je ne suis pas… _

_-Ce n'est pas mon… _

On éclate de rire et Pablo et Hailie nous coupent dans notre hilarité en criant de concert:

_-C'EST TOUT COMME! _

Edward se penche vers moi et me murmure à l'oreille.

_-Ils ne comprennent rien. _

Je pose ma tête sur son épaule en acquiesçant.

On se retrouve dans le Soho un peu plus tard et après avoir bataillé sur nos iPhone pour trouver l'adresse du restaurant étrange, on se retrouve dans le hall d'accueil. Une jeune femme blonde nous reçoit et après nous avoir dit être complet, Pablo pose une liasse de billets sur le comptoir et regarde la jeune femme, droit dans les yeux, avec assurance.

_-Je veux manger ici et tout de suite. _

La jeune femme attrape le fric et le glisse sous le comptoir.

_-Très bien Monsieur. Nous allons trouver un peu de place. _

_-Bien. _

La jeune femme nous fait signe de la suivre et on longe un grand couloir.

_-Pablo, tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça! On aurait pu aller ailleurs,_ lui lance Hailie.

_-Non, tu veux manger là, nous mangeons là, point! _

Hailie se tourne vers moi la bouche grande ouverte en agitant sa main. Elle adore quand il cède à ses caprices de façon aussi virulente, elle le trouve «bouillant». Edward est bien silencieux je le regarde un peu inquiète.

_-Ça va? _

_-Ouais, je suis un peu choqué, mais ça va. _

_-De quoi? _

_-Il vient de lâcher un mois de salaire à l'hôtesse, normal que je sois choqué, non? _

_-Ah ouais mais t'en fais pas pour ça. C'est étrange, mais c'est Pablo. Il veut, il a, même s'il faut mettre le prix. _

_-Et Hailie est d'accord avec ça? _

_-Non, mais il est comme ça. Vous n'êtes pas du même monde Edward, deux milles dollars pour lui c'est comme cinquante dollars pour toi. Faut juste voir les choses comme ça. Allez ne pense pas à ça. Ce n'est pas important. _

Je prends sa main et on accélère le pas pour rejoindre les autres en bas de l'escalier.

_-D'accord, alors je vous laisse remplir ce formulaire. Soyez honnête, d'une part pour passer un bon moment et avoir des plats à votre convenance et d'autre part pour votre sécurité. Voilà vos numéros,_ elle nous donne des petits cartons numérotés et ajoute:

_- Je vous laisse patienter, mon collègue vient vous chercher dans une minute. _

_-Merci Mademoiselle, vous êtes bien aimable_, lance Pablo la voix pleine d'hypocrisie. Hailie lui met son coude dans les côtes et il lui met un crayon sous le nez.

_-Tu mériterais une bonne intoxication alimentaire. _

On remplit le questionnaire rapidement car aucun de nous quatre n'a d'allergie et aucun de nous n'est d'une obédience religieuse qui nous interdirait de manger quoi que ce soit.

Un jeune homme nous escorte jusqu'à une table, au fond de la grande salle déjà pleine. Une cinquantaine de personnes nous regardent traverser la pièce. On s'installe rapidement dans le fond et je me mets naturellement près d'Edward.

_-Mince Bella, je ne sais pas où tu m'as trainé mais c'est un mauvais plan, je le sens._

_-Détends-toi Edward, on va juste manger des trucs bizarres. _

_-Ouais c'est bien ça qui me fait peur._

Le serveur nous distribue des tabliers et je l'interroge du regard.

_-Pour protéger vos vêtements. Ce n'est pas facile de manger dans le noir. _

_-D'accord_. Tout d'un coup je suis un peu comme Edward, pas du tout rassurée.

_-Aller ça va être fun_. J'enfile le truc en plastique et je ne trouve pas ça fun, on a l'air ridicule.

On ne patiente pas longtemps avant qu'un balai d'hommes en blanc commence à déposer des assiettes couvertes de cloche en inox devant chaque personne. Je reconnais les numéros de nos formulaires quand ils arrivent à notre hauteur.

Une fois que toute la salle est servie, le maitre d'hôtel nous souhaite un bon appétit et quitte la pièce avant qu'elle ne soit plongée dans le noir.

Immédiatement le silence se fait dans la pièce et c'est vrai que c'est très déstabilisant. Petit à petit les discutions se font entendre mais c'est surtout le bruit des cloches métalliques qui résonnent dans la grande salle.

_-Bon, bah bon appétit,_ lance Pablo.

_-Merci_. Je cherche à tâtons mon assiette et je soulève ma cloche. J'effleure le bras d'Edward sur la table et ce contact m'envoie un millier de frissons, comme s'il m'avait brulée. Je prends une grande inspiration. Je suis toute tendue d'un coup et je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi.

_-Ça va Bella?_ Je sens son épaule contre la mienne, j'en déduis qu'il est penché vers moi.

_-Oui ça va. Je viens de trouver ma fourchette. _

_-C'est déjà un bon début. _

J'hume l'odeur du plat et il semble être à base de tomate.

_-Oh, je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais c'est délicieux,_ lance Hailie.

_-Ça ressemble à quoi?_ demande Pablo.

_-J'en sais rien, du poisson._ Elle marque un temps de pause et reprends, _non, non ce n'est pas du poisson! On dirait une escalope milanaise mais avec du poisson. C'est trop bizarre. _

_-Moi, j'ai l'impression que c'est du poulet. Merde j'en ai mis partout à côté. Et toi Edward c'est quoi? _

_-Je ne sais pas Pablo, je crois que c'est comme Hailie, mais ça a un gout de terre, on dirait du serpent. _

_-T'es sérieux Edward? Ça a ce gout là le serpent? _

_-Oui absolument. _

_-Arrête tu vas me couper l'appétit. Je n'en reviens pas, tu as déjà mangé du serpent? _

_-Ouais, mais je te rassure Hailie, ce n'est pas un de mes plats quotidiens. Il y a une fête tous les ans à Lanai, au printemps. Une fête de village. Le serpent est un des plats traditionnels, les gens en mangent._

_-C'est répugnant! Et toi Bella? _

_-Je ne sais pas, on dirait du poulet. Il y a une espèce de sauce à la tomate avec du poivre et des cornichons, je crois. Mais il y a des petits os dans la viande alors je ne crois pas que ce soit ça. _

_-Du rat? Fait gouter!_ Je sens la main d'Edward chercher mon bras et une fois qu'il l'a trouvé, il descend jusqu'à ma main. Je plonge ma fourchette dans mon assiette en poussant les aliments du bout des doigts de ma main libre.

_-Vas-y! C'est bon._ Je sens sa main guider la mienne jusqu'à sa bouche. Je l'entends mastiquer à quelques centimètres de moi. Je repose ma fourchette et me lèche les doigts.

_-Hum, c'est super bon! Veux-tu gouter mon plat?_

_-Ouais._ Je me tourne vers lui et je trouve son épaule. Ma main descend et je savoure le contact de ses muscles sous le tissu de sa chemise. Une fois que mes doigts ont pris position sur son poignet, je sens sa main monter vers moi et je le guide jusqu'à ma bouche.

_-J'ai pris avec mes doigts Bella_. Je sens l'aliment effleurer mes lèvres et j'entrouvre la bouche pour l'accueillir. Je referme doucement mes lèvres et j'aspire le bout de ses doigts. Le gout de la nourriture fait un peu pale figure comparé au gout des doigts d'Edward alors j'avale rapidement, sans lâcher sa main qui est toujours près de mon visage et je lèche le bout de ses doigts.

_-Bella…_ chuchote-t-il et la façon qu'il a de prononcer mon prénom me rend toute étrange. J'enroule ma langue autour de son doigt et je l'aspire entre mes dents. J'entends sa respiration s'accélérer et son souffle vient caresser ma joue, puis le dessous de mon oreille.

_-As-tu la moindre idée de ce que tu es en train de me faire?_ Ses lèvres se posent sous mon oreille et je frissonne de la tête aux pieds. Le même creux que j'ai ressenti la veille se forme dans mon ventre. Je me rapproche de lui pour lui murmurer à mon tour ce que je viens de comprendre:

_-Non, mais je trouve ça vraiment excitant. _

Sa main effleure ma joue et glisse dans mon cou.

_-Moi aussi._ Son front se colle au mien et son souffle balaye mon visage. Ses doigts remontent le long de ma gorge et caressent mes lèvres. Instinctivement, je les entrouvre pour les retrouver sur ma langue. Je caresse doucement ses phalanges et son souffle devient irrégulier. Fière de provoquer ça chez lui, j'accentue ma succion.

_-Bella! Tu vas ma tuer. _

_-Hey ! Vous-deux en face? Vous faites quoi?_ On sursaute au son strident de la voix d'Hailie et on reprend nos postures initiales en une fraction de seconde.

-_On mange!_ Répond Edward sèchement.

_-Ouais! Je n'y crois pas une seconde. Vous vous tripotez dans le noir, bande de coquins._ Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire parce qu'elle vient de prendre sa voix de mégère pour le dire et elle me fait penser à la vieille Dudley, sa gouvernante.

_-Bien sûr Hailie! On ne fait que ça d'ailleurs._ Je continue à rire mais je cesse immédiatement quand je sens la main d'Edward sur ma cuisse et son corps dangereusement près du mien. Ses jambes sont de chaque côté de ma chaise si j'en juge par la proximité de ce que je touche, je crois bien que c'est son torse. Ma main part en exploration et c'est bien ses pectoraux que je caresse. Je remonte vers son épaule et je me tourne un peu vers lui.

Hailie et Pablo discutent des plats étranges qu'il y a au Panama et je n'écoute que très distraitement car mon nez caresse celui d'Edward. Mes mains voyagent sur sa nuque et ses épaules et l'une des siennes est dans mon dos alors que l'autre a migré de ma cuisse à ma hanche. Mon cœur bat à tout rompre. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce qu'on est dans le noir mais d'être privée de la vue, j'ai l'impression que tous mes sens sont en alerte. Le toucher, avec mes doigts qui glissent dans ses cheveux doux. L'odorat, avec son parfum ambré et boisé qui emplit mes poumons. L'ouïe avec sa respiration laborieuse qui résonne en écho à la mienne. Mais surtout le gout, celui de ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Chaleur, douceur, je suis complètement envoutée par la sensation que cela provoque en moi et je suis incapable de bouger. Il faut plusieurs secondes avant que mes lèvres se mettent à bouger imperceptiblement. J'essaie de lui rendre son baiser mais l'émotion qui m'habite est trop forte et me paralyse presque. Surtout que je ne sais pas du tout comment faire. Quand mes lèvres pincent doucement les siennes, son contact se fait plus dur et je suis au bord de l'évanouissement. Tout mon être est en feu et mes mains se resserrent d'elle-même sur sa nuque pour l'attirer plus près de moi et prendre tout ce qu'il me donne. Ses lèvres sont parfaites et bougent avec une sensualité déconcertante. Alors, sans m'en rendre compte, ma bouche s'entrouvre et ma langue vient les gouter. Je ne sais pas si c'est la bonne chose à faire mais mon corps l'a décidé, j'en ai envie. Ses mains se promènent de plus en plus sur mon corps et j'ai envie d'hurler mon plaisir, mais seule ma respiration trahit ce qu'il me fait ressentir. Sa langue vient caresser la mienne et je me sens toute étourdie. Nos langues dansent un long moment l'une contre l'autre, se caressant, se frôlant, luttant pour prendre le dessus puis se soumettant avant de repartir à l'attaque. A bout de souffle, on met un terme à ce baiser et immédiatement les pouces d'Edward viennent caresser mes joues. Mes mains glissent sur ses poignets et je m'y accroche pour qu'il ne me lâche pas.

_-T'es merveilleux Edward._ Je pose mon front contre le sien, laissant nos souffles se mélanger. _Jamais on ne m'avait embrassée comme ça. _

_-Je n'avais jamais embrassé comme ça, Bella,_ me chuchote-t-il en retour. Ses mains quittent mes joues et ils enroulent ses bras autour de moi. Je me cale contre son torse et j'écoute son cœur battre. Il est vraiment temps que j'envisage Edward autrement que comme un ami.

**Chapter 13: Chapter 13**

**Chapitre 13**

**Le jour où ils se sont aimés**

**Pov Edward**

J'ai envie de chialer comme un gosse tellement l'embrasser a été puissant. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça. Rien qu'avec ses lèvres sur mes doigts elle a provoqué la tempête en moi. Et je n'ai pas pu résister, je voulais savoir ce que ça faisait d'être embrassé par Bella et le pire c'est que je voulais l'embrasser en retour.

Toute la matinée je l'ai regardé manger, rire, parler et sa bouche m'a complètement obnubilé. J'ai repensé à la grotte de Maulaukai, à notre nuit dans mon lit, dans son lit. Ces images sont gravées en moi comme les plus beaux souvenirs de ma vie. Les seuls moments où je me suis senti pleinement heureux, comblé. Le seul point commun de ces moments, c'est qu'elle était dans mes bras et c'est pour ça que j'ai toujours ce besoin de la toucher, de l'effleurer, de la serrer contre moi. Comme hier soir, ce qui a ajouté une nouvelle image à ma collection de moments de bonheur intense. Alors comme l'éternel insatisfait que je suis, il a fallu que j'aille plus loin et je l'ai embrassée. Sans me soucier des conséquences et je ne m'en soucie toujours pas car je la tiens contre moi. Je sens sa poitrine se soulever au rythme de ses inspirations, son pouls sous mes doigts dans son cou. Je la sens vivante et ça me rend heureux. Je suis enivré de son odeur et comblé par son contact.

_-Hé! Sérieusement, vous faites quoi?_

Hailie nous sort encore de notre moment et cette fois c'est Bella qui lui répond.

_-On se tripote! Tu l'as dit tout à l'heure._

_-Hé Bella si je t'entends gémir, je te jure, je te fous la honte de ta vie._

_-Comment? _Réponds l'intéressée_._

_-En simulant un gros orgasme._

_-J'adorerais entendre ça!_ Lance Pablo à côté d'elle. Bella est toujours dans mes bras et elle ne bouge pas d'un pouce. Je la sens juste sourire contre mon torse pendant que je caresse ses boucles dans son dos.

-_Arrête! Ils ont déjà du mal à se retenir en face, je ne vais pas leurs donner des idées_. Rit Hailie dans l'obscurité. .

_-On est plein d'idées Hailie, ne t'en fais pas pour nous. Allez! Montre-nous tes talents d'actrice._

_-Edward? Ce n'est pas une bonne solution de l'encourager,_ souffle Bella contre mon torse.

_-On va se marrer. Allez Hailie ! _La blonde ne me réponds pas alors j'insiste,_ Bella? Gémis, ça la mettra en condition._

_-Hum, han, hum! _Couine-t-elle contre moi et je peux m'empêcher de rire.

_-Je t'en demandais pas tant!_

Hailie et Pablo sont morts de rire et Bella me repousse en grinçant :

_-Bah quoi? Ça fait ça quand je gémis. Ne vous moquez pas!_

_-T'as le cri d'orgasme le plus naze de la planète,_ se moque Hailie.

_-Bah vas- y! Fais mieux!_

_-D'accord… attends, je me concentre. Ho, han oui, han oui, oui! Han!_

On explose tous de rire alors que le silence c'est fait dans la salle.

_-Il est tout pourri ton orgasme à toi aussi!_

_-Bah! Moi, au moins, je suis rassuré. Elle ne fait pas du tout comme ça avec moi_, rit Pablo.

_-Je ne suis pas en condition là! C'est hors contexte_, se défend la blonde.

La main de Bella glisse sur ma cuisse et je retiens un gémissement. Un vrai!

_-Et toi Edward? Tu fais quoi pendant l'orgasme? _Demande Bella en caressant ma cuisse.

_-Je mords l'oreiller pour ne pas être ridicule._

Ma main se loge dans son cou et je caresse sa nuque avec mon pouce. Une lumière tamisée envahit la salle et la luminosité augmente petit à petit pour nous laisser le temps de nous habituer. La main de Bella délaisse ma cuisse mais la mienne reste en place. J'ai passé l'âge de me cacher et j'assume totalement le fait de la toucher en public.

Elle m'offre un sourire et Hailie nous regarde étrangement tour à tour.

_-Un problème Hailie?_

_-Oui Edward, j'ai un problème._ J'arque un sourcil et elle me lance avec amusement.

_-Comment expliques-tu le fait que nous avons été plongés dans l'obscurité pendant quinze bonnes minutes, que vous n'avez pratiquement pas parlé et que vos assiettes sont presque intactes? Hein?_

_-On n'avait pas très faim? _Tente-je.

_-Mauvaise réponse, Edward Cullen! Je sais que tu mens. Bella est rouge comme une tomate. Il y a anguille sous roche!_

_-C'est probablement ce que tu as mangé Hailie, de l'anguille._

_-Ne change pas de sujet, monsieur Parfait! Dis-moi ce que vous faisiez, sans parler, sans manger, dans le noir!_

_-Laisse tomber Hailie._ Bella la réfrigère d'un regard et contrairement à ce que je pensais, elle n'insiste pas, se contentant de sourire niaisement.

_-Ouais, bon alors, ils vont nous dire ce qu'on a mangé? _S'impatiente Pablo et Hailie regarde son assiette avec dégout.

_-Je crois que c'est quand on part. Ils nous donnent le menu._

_-Pourquoi? Ils ont peur qu'on vomisse dans leur établissement?_

_-Probablement. _La blonde semble de plus en plus prendre conscience de ce qu'elle a ingurgité_._

Les menus correspondant aux numéros sont distribués contrairement à ce qu'a dit Pablo et je ne suis pas du tout surpris en lisant que j'ai mangé de l'anguille. Hailie semble avoir du mal à digérer la pilule. Bella ne se formalise pas trop d'avoir mangé des cuisses de grenouilles contrairement à Pablo qui semble être sur le point de vomir. Le thème du jour c'était la France et je suis content que le cuisinier nous ait épargné les escargots ou le pâté de ragondin. Ma brune semble aux anges, je sais qu'elle adore la France. Je n'arrive pas à lâcher sa nuque quand on nous place les desserts devant nous. Sauf que les différentes mixtures multicolores qui jalonnent les assiettes ne me font pas vraiment envie. J'ai hâte que les lumières soient à nouveau éteintes pour pouvoir reprendre ses lèvres qui me font cruellement envie.

Mais cela n'arrive pas et on se retrouve armés de crayons à essayer de deviner les gouts des différentes crèmes dessert. Ce qui peut sembler assez simple de prime abord, sauf que les colorants utilisés ne sont pas en accord avec les arômes et du citron rouge ou de la pistache violette, c'est déroutant. Bella a trouvé une technique, elle ferme les yeux et se fit entièrement à son sens du gout. Je l'aide en choisissant les cuillères sans qu'elle ne sache quelle couleur j'ai choisie.

Quand on récupère les résultats, c'est elle qui a le plus de réponses correctes. On quitte l'établissement après avoir pris un café au bar et que Pablo ait réglé l'addition en jetant trois cents dollars sur la table. Une demi-heure plus tard, on est devant chez Gucci et Hailie agresse pratiquement la vendeuse en lui ordonnant de lui trouver le sac qu'elle a vu dans le dernier Vogue. Elle en profite pour s'acheter des lunettes, une ceinture et un parfum. Quelques milliers de dollars dépensés plus tard Bella, ses amis et moi, nous nous retrouvons chez Armani. Pablo a la brillante idée de me faire essayer une veste qu'il trouve cool. Et bien sûr qu'elle l'est. Je me prête au jeu des essayages et la vendeuse prend mes mensurations pour me trouver les modèles qui m'iront au mieux. Tout y passe, costumes, pulls, tee-shirts, jeans, même les écharpes et les bonnets. Bella s'extasie chaque fois que je sors de la cabine et elle me trouve beau, sexy, torride, parfois ringard. Elle n'a pas bon à tous les coups mais dans l'ensemble elle a plutôt de bon gout. On passe un super moment. Elle me tend une nouvelle chemise et je repasse en cabine. Elle est bleu ciel avec le col marron, comme le revers des manches et des petits boutons carrés qui me donnent du fil à retorde.

_-Bella?_

_-Oui?_

_-Je ne vais pas l'essayer celle-là, les boutons sont pénibles._

_-Je peux rentrer?_

_-Bien sûr! Aide-moi, s'il te plait._

Elle passe dans la cabine et me sourit tendrement.

_-Cette couleur te va vraiment bien. Ça fait ressortir tes yeux._

_-Hum merci_. Elle commence à enfiler les petits boutons et je suis ravie de voir qu'elle galère autant que moi.

_-T'as raison, c'est naze ces boutons._

_-Ok, laisse tomber._ Je défais le bouton qu'elle vient de mettre et je repousse ses mains en enlevant la chemise. La brune rougit et se mord furieusement les lèvres en détaillant mon torse qu'elle a vu un millier de fois et qui ne semblait jamais l'avoir mis mal à l'aise.

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Bella?_

_-Rien._

_-Alors pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça?_

_-Je ne sais pas, je me disais que même avec des chemises de créateur, tu ne seras jamais aussi beau que comme ça_. Je souris à sa remarque. Ça me fait vraiment plaisir de l'entendre dire ça. _Tu pourrais être mannequin tu sais._

_-Probablement. Je ne me suis jamais posé la question._

_-Je te le dis, tu es magnifique._

_-Je te remercie, mais tu devrais féliciter Esmée et Carlisle. Moi, je n'y suis pour rien._

_-Je le ferai alors._

Je remets mon tee-shirt en riant et Bella quitte la cabine, j'ai un sourire indécrochable parce que j'adore l'idée qu'elle me trouve beau. J'aime faire briller ses yeux. Contrairement à Pablo qui est en train dévaliser la boutique, je n'ai rien de financier à offrir à Bella. Je suis content qu'aucun de ces beaux habits hors de prix ne rivalisent avec mon corps pour elle. Parce que pour moi, elle pourrait porter des pagnes en feuilles de bananier, je la trouverais magnifique.

Je rejoins le petit monde vers la caisse et il y a une quantité ahurissante de sacs sur le côté. J'aide Pablo à porter tout son butin et une fois la vendeuse remerciée, le Lexus chargé et la troupe installée, on reprend la direction du campus de Princeton car le Panaméen a des révisions.

Le voyage d'hier plus la journée d'aujourd'hui m'ont vraiment fatigué et quand on arrive et qu'Hailie nous propose de sortir, je prends mon Joker fatigue ». Elle raccompagne Pablo chez lui et je reste seul avec Bella.

_-Je vais prendre une douche,_ soupire-t-elle en s'étirant.

_-T'as raison je vais faire de même._

_-Ça te va si je commande indien pour ce soir?_

_-Parfait._

_-Ok, à toute à l'heure alors._ Elle s'éloigne vers sa chambre et je reste comme un gland au milieu des sacs Armani à regarder ses fesses onduler. Après avoir eu envie de lui bouffer les lèvres toute la journée voilà que des idées encore plus obscènes m'assaillent. Je crois qu'une discussion va s'imposer parce que je ne peux pas garder ça pour moi. Je me sens comme un gros pervers à fantasmer sur elle dans son dos alors qu'elle me fait confiance. Je me sens con de l'avoir toucher sans lui demander son avis, de l'avoir embrassé sans son accord. Je rentre dans la douche et je la règle au plus froid. Je mets un petit moment avant d'aller entièrement dessous mais je finis par y parvenir et ça remet bien les idées en place. Je suis un connard avec Bella. Je fais tout pour la séduire alors que je sais que rien n'est possible entre nous. C'est purement égoïste parce que je l'adore et que j'ai un besoin physique d'elle. Mais ce que je veux avant tout c'est qu'elle soit heureuse et épanouie. Et moi, je profite de son moment de déprime pour me rapprocher d'elle!

Quand je sors de la douche, je suis remonté à bloc. Je dois lui parler et m'excuser. J'enfile un short et un tee-shirt et je rejoins le salon pour l'attendre. Je pousse les sacs qui trainent partout et je m'installe dans le canapé en feuilletant le journal du campus.

La sonnette me fait sursauter et Bella crie depuis sa chambre.

-Ce doit-être le livreur. Tu peux ouvrir, s'il te plait?

Je m'exécute sans broncher et je récupère les petites boites en carton. Je paye le jeune homme qui s'en va rapidement. Je dépose le tout sur l'îlot central de la cuisine et Bella me rejoint dans son petit short et débardeur qui font office de pyjama. Ce qui me saute immédiatement aux yeux, c'est qu'elle ne porte pas de sous-vêtements et sa poitrine est merveilleuse. Je reporte mon attention sur son visage et je me plonge dans ses yeux. Au moins, ses yeux ne font pas s'évaporer ma détermination à lui parler. Mais ils sont tellement beaux, tellement profonds et mystérieux que j'ai envie de lui crier que je veux passer le restant de mes jours à me noyer dans son regard.

_-Ça va Edward?_

Bof, je crois que je suis amoureux de toi Bella et j'ai terriblement envie de te faire l'amour.

_-Oui, ça va. Ça sent bon, j'ai faim._

_-Et bien attaque! Tiens, voilà une fourchette. Alors as-tu passé une bonne journée? _

_-Oui, c'était super! Et toi?_

_-J'ai adoré._

_-Tant mieux._

On commence à manger en silence et on ne se quitte du regard que pour regarder dans le fond de nos boites respectives. Ce moment est absolument banal mais assis face à elle je ne m'ennuie pas une seconde parce que je détaille chacun de ses traits avec adoration. J'aime tout de son visage, aussi bien ses sourcils fins parfaitement dessinés que son petit nez en trompette. J'aime tout autant sa bouche et sa lèvre inférieure légèrement plus pleine, ce qui lui donne un petit air triste mais surtout une envie terrible de l'aspirer, la lécher, la mordre.

_-Edward est-ce que je peux te parler franchement?_

_-Heu… oui, bien sûr._ Je baisse la tête, honteux d'avoir été pris en flagrant délit de matage.

_-Tu sais on se dit tout toi et moi et je ne veux surtout pas que ça change._

_-Moi non plus. _Je l'observe avec attention, elle semble mal à l'aise et le ton qu'elle emploie est si solennel, ça ne lui ressemble pas et je m'attends au pire.

_-Je voulais te dire que j'ai adoré quand tu m'as embrassée._

Il me faut quelques secondes pour assimiler ce qu'elle vient de dire. Une fois fait, j'attends le mais qui viendra foutre en l'air le bonheur d'entendre ça. Mais rien ne vient alors je lui dis ce que je pense à mon tour.

_-J'ai adoré aussi Bella._

_-Est-ce que tu crois que ça va tout gâcher entre nous? Je veux dire, t'es mon meilleur ami et je ne veux pas te perdre._

_-Je ne sais pas Bella. Tout ça, moi, ça me dépasse un peu. Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû t'embrasser. Je sais que ce n'est pas bien de te toucher tout le temps, mais c'est plus fort que moi._

_-Je comprends tu sais. C'est pareil pour moi._ Elle rougit et je trouve ça adorable. Mais je ne veux pas qu'elle soit mal à l'aise quand elle me dit ce qu'elle ressent.

Je contourne l'îlot central sans en avoir donné l'ordre à mon corps et je me retrouve près d'elle. Elle me regarde complètement paniquée, comme une biche prise dans les phares. Elle est encore plus belle comme ça. Mes yeux sondent les siens et je ne sais pas quoi y lire. Je prends son visage entre mes doigts et je le caresse doucement.

_-Dis-moi Bella, s'il te plait, parle-moi. Je ne veux pas que tu sois mal à l'aise. Tu peux tout me dire. _Mais rien ne sort de sa bouche. Alors j'insiste en la suppliant du regard.

_-Edward, je … je sais que c'est mal qu'on ait une relation physique parce que toi et moi on ne sera jamais ensemble, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je suis… enfin je crois que je … j'aimerais être avec toi. Ce n'est pas possible et ça me brise le cœur, parce que quand je suis avec toi je voudrais tellement qu'il y ait plus entre nous. _

_-Bella, tu es très importante pour moi, je te le promets. Je sais que ce n'est pas possible. Ça me fait mal à moi aussi parce que je tiens beaucoup à toi Bella. Rassure-toi, je ressens la même chose._

_-Edward, t'es … je ne sais pas, tu es toi et j'aime comme tu es, oh… je t'aime tellement Edward. Et j'ai tellement peur de te perdre !_

_-Je suis là Bella. Tu ne me perdras pas. Je serais toujours là pour toi._ Je ne peux m'empêcher de la prendre dans mes bras parce que je sens que l'émotion est en train de l'envahir.

_-C'est pas vrai Edward_, murmure-t-elle contre mon torse, _un jour tu rencontreras une femme, tu l'épouseras, tu lui feras des enfants et moi tu m'oublieras._

_-Si ça pouvait être toi Bella, je te jure que je serais comblé._

_-Un jour tu m'as dit que tu attendais la perle rare. Une fille simple qui t'aimerait et que tu aimerais en retour et que si cette fille existait elle se cachait bien. Edward, je suis quelqu'un de simple, je ferais n'importe quoi pour te rendre heureux parce que je t'aime. Seulement je ne suis pas prête pour tout ça. Je ne suis pas ta perle rare mais sache que j'aurais aimé l'être._

_-Moi aussi Bella, j'aurais aimé que tu le sois._

_-On peut faire semblant._

Je me recule un peu pour l'interroger du regard parce que je ne comprends rien à ce qu'elle raconte. Elle pose ses mains de chaque côté de mon visage et ses yeux ont l'air de me supplier.

_-Juste une nuit Edward. Fais-moi rêver, s'il te plait. Donne-moi l'illusion d'être celle pour qui bat ton cœur. _

_-Bella? On ne peut pas faire semblant._

_-Edward, s'il te plait, donne-moi l'illusion d'être ta perle rare._

_-Bella, je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux._

_-Je veux être ta femme Edward, rien qu'une fois._

Je ne peux rien ajouter et je me plie à sa volonté. Je prends ses lèvres brusquement. Elle aura tout ce qu'elle veut parce que c'est pour elle que bat mon cœur. Je le sens bondir dans ma poitrine depuis plusieurs minutes déjà.

Je l'enveloppe de mes bras et, sans lâcher ses lèvres, je l'emmène jusqu'à sa chambre. Je la dépose sur son lit et m'allonge de tout mon long sur elle. Je fonds dans son cou quand ses doigts glissent dans mes cheveux.

_-Es-tu certaine de ce que tu veux Bella?_ Je me redresse sur mes coudes et j'attends sa réponse.

_-Je brulerais en enfer pour ça mais… oui, certaine._

Son«oui» n'a jamais été aussi clair et je vois dans ses yeux qu'elle est sure de ce qu'elle veut.

Elle se cambre contre moi et mes mains glissent dans le bas de son dos. Je l'embrasse profondément comme si ma vie en dépendait.

_-Je vais t'aimer Bella, aussi fort que je le peux._

Je reprends ses lèvres et mes mains pétrissent chaque centimètre carré de sa peau. Je la désire tellement que tout mon corps est sur le point d'exploser. Je me retiens pour ne pas mordre ses lèvres, pour ne pas enfoncer mes doigts dans sa chair, pour ne pas l'étouffer entre mes bras. Ses doigts tremblants passent sous mon tee-shirt et le remontent pendant que je lui retire son petit short en coton. Mes mains passent sur ses jambes et se calent directement sur ses fesses. Je suis bouillant de désir et la moindre de ses caresses hésitantes sur mon torse m'électrise. Elle retient des gémissements et je veux lui crier de se laisser aller. Mais à la place, je la caresse doucement et je lèche, embrasse, mordille tout ce qui passe à proximité de ma bouche et qui n'est pas couvert par du tissu.

_-Enlève ça Bella._ Je tire un peu sur son haut et elle lève les bras docilement, voyant mon impatience. Je passe son top par-dessus sa tête et je fonds sur ses petits seins ronds pendant que mes mains pétrissent ses petites fesses rebondies enveloppées dans de la dentelle mauve si fine qu'il m'était impossible de détecter sa présence. C'est Noël au mois d'Octobre dans ma tête, dans mon corps et surtout dans mon cœur. Si je ne me retenais pas je serais déjà en train de la posséder sauvagement. Mais je dois être doux avec elle. Je ne peux pas faire autrement, elle doit se sentir adorée, respectée, désirée. Pas comme l'autre connard qui a pris son corps pour un hall de gare.

_-Bella, détends-toi, je vais te faire du bien mon ange, je te le promets._ Mes mains accompagnent mes mots et couvrent son corps de douceur.

Elle ne cesse de répéter mon prénom et chaque fois ses miaulements viennent se loger entre mes jambes.

J'aspire ses pointes dressées et je descends mon short sur mes hanches. Du bout des doigts elle finit de le pousser sur mes fesses. En me tortillant j'arrive à en extraire mes jambes mais ce n'est pas facile car mes lèvres sont collées à sa merveilleuse poitrine et je n'arrive pas à sortir mon nez de là. Sa peau fine a un gout de sucre et est douce comme de la soie. Elle sent tellement bon que mes poumons semblent trop petits pour que je puisse me rassasier de son odeur.

_-Hum Edward!_ Elle se tord contre moi et je frotte mon entrejambe entre ses cuisses.

_-Bella, j'ai tellement envie de toi_! Mes mains se calent sur sa taille et j'embrasse son ventre et ses hanches. _T'es belle Bella, t'es belle à en pleurer._ Je remonte sur elle et je reprends ses lèvres doucement. Ma langue explore sa bouche et nos sexes se frictionnent lentement. Je commence à dire tout ce qui me traverse l'esprit. A quel point j'aime sa poitrine ferme, l'arrondi de ses fesses, la longueur de ses jambes. Je la redresse et je passe mes mains dans ses boucles en prolongeant mes caresses dans son dos. Elle se laisse faire et chaque fois que je lui parle, elle se détend sous mes doigts. J'embrasse son cou, ses épaules. Ma langue court sur sa gorge longtemps.

Je la retourne et l'allonge sur le ventre. Je dois tout toucher de son corps. Je ne l'aurai qu'une fois et je compte bien en profiter. Je masse son dos, j'embrasse ses omoplates en malaxant ses fesses. Mon nez glisse dans le creux de ses reins et je frotte doucement mon visage contre cet endroit qui me fait terriblement fantasmer, mon torse reposant doucement sur l'arrondi de ses fesses.

_-Hum Bella, ton corps est parfait!_ Je remonte sur elle, mes mains passent sous son corps et je masse ses adorables seins alors que mon membre caresse son postérieur. Elle ne bouge pas d'un pouce et seul son souffle saccadé trahit son bien-être.

_-Je pourrais me frotter à toi pendant des heures._ J'enfouis mon visage dans ses cheveux et je hume son odeur que j'adore.

_-Edward, c'est bon._ Elle se cambre un peu plus et mon membre devient vraiment douloureux, serré dans mon boxer. Je le pousse en arrière pour le libérer et ma peau rentre en contact avec la sienne. Elle frémit de la tête aux pieds. Mes doigts glissent sous l'élastique de sa culotte et je la tire lentement vers le bas. Elle se laisse faire docilement et se retrouve complètement nue devant moi, parfaitement alanguie.

_-Putain, ce que t'es belle!_

Tout mon corps réclame cette délicate déesse et je m'empresse de la couvrir de baisers et de caresses. Tout y passe, l'arrière de ses cuisses douces, ses fesses parfaites, sa scandaleuse chute de reins. Je longe son épine dorsale et je m'arrête dans sa nuque fragile.

_-Edward_… elle couine la tête dans l'oreiller et moi je prends un plaisir dingue à frotter mon sexe tout dur sur ses fesses en la sentant se cambrer.

Elle écarte les cuisses et son postérieur remonte. Je me frotte de plus belle.

_-Tu as un gout de paradis Bella. Je n'ai jamais autant désiré une femme que toi._

_-Edward, tu me rends dingue, mais je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire. _

_-Laisse-moi mettre un préservatif, Bébé. J'arrive._

_-Dans la table de nuit._

Je quitte son corps à regret et je trouve mon bonheur vite fait. Je déchire le papier, j'enlève mon boxer entièrement et enfile la capote. Je débande un peu car ce truc me serre trop mais je retrouve ma vigueur en même temps que le corps de Bella qui n'a pas bougé d'un centimètre. Je moule mon corps au sien et elle soupire de bien-être. J'embrasse ses épaules et je pousse ses cheveux pour avoir accès à sa joue et sa bouche. Elle tourne son visage vers moi et je caresse sa joue du bout des doigts.

_-Fais-moi confiance mon ange. Je vais y aller tout doucement._ Ma main glisse sur ses fesses et le bout de mes doigts effleurent sa féminité que je découvre inondée. Je pousse lentement le bout de ma phalange en elle sans quitter son profil des yeux.

_-Han! _Sa bouche s'entrouvre et elle se mort les lèvres, elle est la luxure incarnée.

_-C'est bon ça, mon cœur?_ Pour toute réponse elle couine et écarte un peu plus ses jambes. Mon doigt glisse facilement en elle et j'embrasse son épaule.

_-Ça va Bébé? _L'interroge-je encore_. _

_-Hum oui._ Je retire mon doigt et le replonge délicatement. Elle étouffe un nouveau gémissement et je réitère l'opération jusqu'à ce qu'elle se détende complètement et qu'un deuxième doigt rejoigne le premier avec encore plus de délicatesse. Ses hanches commencent à bouger d'elles-mêmes et je sens qu'elle veut plus. Elle est prête. Mais moi j'ai encore besoin de sentir son plaisir sur mes doigts alors je les fais bouger doucement une fois qu'ils sont bien au fond d'elle, dans sa chaleur et sa douceur.

_-Han! Putain!_ Cri-t-elle. Je souris contre son épaule avant de l'embrasser. Quel bonheur de l'entendre! Elle redresse ses fesses encore un peu plus, se cambre d'avantage, écarte encore ses cuisses. Juste de quoi me laisser une petite place pour que mon érection rentre en contact avec son intimité trempée, remplaçant mes doigts qui viennent de quitter son corps. Elle remonte encore ses fesses, m'offrant plus d'accès et j'embrasse sa joue en murmurant entre chaque baiser.

_-T'es merveilleuse._ Je frotte langoureusement mon membre sur son intimité, humidifiant le préservatif au passage. _Bella, tu veux que je vienne en toi?_

_-ho …Oui !_ J'embrasse la peau de sa nuque et je rentre doucement. Je soupire de bien-être. Un long gémissement sort de sa gorge.

_-T'es toute chaude et toute douce. _C'est trop agréable_,_ je m'enfonce encore, délicatement.

_-Han Edward._ Souffle-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

_-Ça va?_

_-Ouiiii._

_-Dis-moi que tu aimes ça mon ange. J'ai besoin de l'entendre_. Je rentre un peu plus et me retire lentement pour avancer à nouveau.

_-Oh oui Edward, j'aime, c'est trop bon!_ Je glisse encore en elle et je sens ses parois se resserrer sur moi alors qu'elle mord ma main restée à proximité de son visage. Je me retire tranquillement et je reviens avec douceur, pratiquement en entier cette fois. Elle n'arrive plus à respirer et tout son corps tremble. Je n'ai même pas fait trois aller-retour qu'elle jouit déjà. Elle est en train de prendre un sacré pied et je suis le plus heureux des hommes. Je regarde son merveilleux profil se perdre dans le plaisir.

_-Oh! Bébé, t'es trop belle quand tu prends ton pied._

_-Edward! _Elle s'agrippe à ma main et la serre avec toute la force qu'elle possède_. Edward c'est trop… han!_

Elle me fait un bien fou. Chaque centimètre carré de son intérieur palpite autour de moi et j'ai envie de lui donner plus. Je mords son épaule en me retirant presque en entier et elle s'arque contre moi, cherchant mon contact. Je lui offre ce qu'elle veut en la pénétrant un peu plus fermement et elle crie de plaisir. Je la rejoins en extériorisant ce qu'elle me fait ressentir.

_-Oh c'est trop bon!_ Elle n'arrête pas de trembler et après deux allers et retours plus secs, je me lâche pour de bon. Je rentre et sors vigoureusement de sa délicieuse antre humide qui refuse que je m'éloigne et qui me comprime à chaque fois que je tente de m'extraire.

Je me redresse sur mes coudes et je regarde ma queue luisante entrer et sortir d'elle. Entre nos corps. Putain je vais jouir moi aussi et ça va être puissant. Je reporte mon attention sur son profil, ses yeux sont fermés, elle tient toujours ma main près de son visage et ses dents s'enfoncent dedans entre chacun de ses gémissements de plaisir.

_-Oh Bella c'est si bon d'être en toi._ Je mords ma lèvre pour ne pas crier et j'accélère mes coups de rein. Je suis au paradis. C'est fantastique et quand je jouis en elle, je la sens exploser à nouveau. Je m'écroule sur son dos en me vidant dans le préservatif. Je la couvre de baisers frénétiques. Elle ne bouge pas pendant de longues secondes et sa respiration finit par se stabiliser.

_-Ça va Bella?_ Elle hoche la tête en souriant.

_-Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien,_ soupire-t-elle.

_-Je ne t'ai pas fait mal?_

_-Non c'était merveilleux._

J'embrasse son épaule en sortant lentement de son corps. Je me redresse pour enlever le préservatif et je vais rapidement le jeter dans la salle de bain. Quand je reviens, elle s'est glissée sous la couette et me regarde approcher. Je me sens un peu con tout nu mais elle m'offre un sourire éblouissant. Je la rejoins sur le lit et elle m'ouvre ses draps. Je m'y glisse et je me tourne vers elle ma main prenant position sur sa hanche.

Elle caresse mes épaules en me souriant et je regarde son visage. Mon corps me trahit et se penche pour prendre ses lèvres. Elle me les offre et je la rapproche de moi en pressant le bas de ses reins. J'ai besoin de sentir un maximum de sa peau sur la mienne. Mes mains arpentent son dos alors que ma langue ne cesse de caresser ses lèvres. Je ne pourrais jamais me passer d'elle.

J'essaie de la laisser respirer de temps en temps mais elle réclame toujours plus alors je continue à l'embrasser, la caresser je la berce contre moi avec douceur. Je cajole son corps et je finis par lui dire ce que je ressens.

-_J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir Bella._ Elle rougit et se mord la lèvre.

-_Moi aussi,_ couine-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

-_Pour quelqu'un qui n'aimait pas le sexe!_

_-J'ai vraiment été idiote. Je ne pensais pas que ça pouvait être comme ça. Je me sens comme dans du coton maintenant. T'es merveilleux._ Elle me regarde avec admiration et je me sens vraiment bien.

_-Merci, t'es fantastique toi aussi et je sais que tu as dit juste une fois mais je ne pourrais jamais me contenter d'une seule fois Bella. J'ai déjà envie de recommencer._

_-Vas-y, je t'en prie._

J'arque un sourcil et elle rit avant de prendre mes lèvres. Je lui ferais l'amour pendant des jours si elle le voulait. Mais la réalité me rattrape et je sais que ce n'est pas possible. Je lui offre une échappatoire parce que moi je sais que je serais incapable de m'arrêter et de quitter ce lit.

_-Bella, ce n'est pas bien ce qu'on fait._ J'inspire son odeur en me frottant à elle.

_-Je sais, mais j'ai besoin de toi Edward. Ne me repousse pas, je t'en prie._ Je soupire de soulagement.

_-Je n'arriverai jamais à te repousser, pffff… trop belle._

Je passe mes bras de chaque côté de son corps et je la fais rouler sur le dos. Je me retrouve au-dessus d'elle en appui sur mes coudes et j'admire son beau visage. Mes doigts viennent en suivre les contours et je pose mes lèvres un peu partout, sur son nez, ses paupières, son front. Elle se tortille sous moi en gémissant. J'aime sentir que son corps réclame le mien. Je tends le bras sur la droite et j'ouvre le tiroir de la table de nuit. Je tâtonne et trouve la boite de préservatifs. Je lui montre la protection en l'interrogeant:

_-Encore?_

Elle rougit et un grand sourire fend ses lèvres alors qu'elle ferme les yeux et hoche la tête. Habilement et sans quitter son corps je déroule la protection sur ma longueur. Je reporte mon attention sur la brune et elle me regarde avec une telle intensité que je me sens très mal à l'aise. Mon corps est nu c'est vrai, mais quand elle me regarde comme ça c'est mon âme qui est nue devant elle.

-_Edward?_

-_Hum?_ J'embrasse délicatement ses lèvres en me positionnant mieux entre ses cuisses.

_-Tu crois que tu pourrais aimer une fille comme moi?_

J'écarquille les yeux. Comment peut-elle poser la question? La réponse me vient spontanément.

_-Bien sûr Bella._

Aussi bête que ça puisse paraitre, je pourrais passer le restant de ma vie avec elle, j'en serais comblé. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle pose la question.

_-Je sais que tu m'aimes beaucoup Edward, mais je veux dire, m'aimer vraiment._

_-Ouais, je pourrais, vraiment_.

Elle soupire de soulagement et ses mains appuient sur mes fesses tandis que son bassin se tend vers moi.

_-Viens_. Demande-t-elle doucement_._

Je rentre en elle délicatement et le grognement qui sort de ma poitrine montre à quel point je m'y sens bien. Je me plonge dans ses yeux et une larme roule sur sa tempe. Je l'embrasse pour l'effacer et je colle mon front au sien laissant nos respirations saccadées se mélanger au rythme de mes va et vient langoureux dans son corps. Mon corps est fait pour le sien, pour sa perfection. Je retrouve sa bouche et nos lèvres prolongent la fusion de nos corps. Je continue à lui faire l'amour doucement, lentement, avec adoration et dévotion. Je choie son corps comme s'il s'agissait d'un trésor et elle veille sur le mien du bout des doigts avec timidité et délicatesse.

_-Oh Bella_… mes mots se perdent dans son cou et ses mains glissent dans ma nuque et dans mes cheveux.

_-Edward_… souffle-t-elle adorablement en se raidissant et bougeant ses hanches contre moi. Je m'enfonce plus fort pour répondre à sa demande physique._ Han…_ son bassin ondule encore plus et je rentre en elle en renforçant ma prise sur ses épaules.

-_Oh Bella… c'est bon._

_-Oui…_ crie-t-elle en s'arquant contre moi et je sens qu'elle est pas loin de jouir à nouveau alors je mets toute la passion qu'elle insuffle à mon être pour la faire partir dans le plaisir me laissant moi aussi submerger par la vague de bien être qui vient de déferler sur moi.

_-Oh Bella, je t'adore, putain, Bella._ Ma bouche se colle à sa peau, mes mains glissent dans son dos et je la prends fort une fois qu'elles sont calées sur ses fesses. Je me laisse aller en elle, veillant à ne pas être trop brutal alors que tout mon être est en feu et que j'ai envie de la posséder violemment. Elle jouit sous mon corps et ses convulsions m'envoient bien au-dessus de la stratosphère. Ses ongles s'enfoncent dans mes épaules et c'est un hurlement qui sort de sa poitrine quand elle se cambre dans un dernier soubresaut et que son intimité se contracte fortement provoquant une onde de plaisir incroyable autour de mon sexe qui explose. Il me faut plusieurs secondes pour comprendre que je viens d'avoir un orgasme vraiment fort. Je me laisse tomber sur son corps et je sens mon sang battre dans mes tempes alors que la poitrine de Bella se soulève encore à un rythme effréné. Je reprends mon souffle et j'embrasse ses lèvres.

**Pov Bella**

Je me retrouve complètement amorphe sur le torse d'Edward. Ce qu'il vient de me faire vivre était tellement intense que je ne sens même plus mon corps. J'ai l'impression de flotter et seules ses mains sur moi me rappellent que je suis sur terre. Je me laisse bercer contre lui, sa peau est chaude, douce et sent délicieusement bon. J'ai l'impression d'être au paradis et je voudrais rester ici jusqu'à ma mort. Je ne me lasserai jamais de lui, il est parfait. Je dessine des arabesques sur la peau lisse de ses pectoraux tandis que ses doigts à lui courent sur ma joue provoquant des frissons jusque dans le bas de mon dos. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je me sens chez moi. Les bras d'Edward sont mon refuge, ma maison, mon foyer et je sais que je payerais cher pour être celle qui a l'honneur d'être dans ses bras chaque nuit. Mon bras glisse contre son biceps et son avant-bras et je saisis le bout de ses doigts pour les porter à ma bouche. J'embrasse chacun d'eux en murmurant ce que je ressens.

_-Je suis la femme la plus comblée de la planète à l'heure qu'il est._

_-Alors je suis heureux,_ soupire-t-il en glissant son autre main dans mes cheveux.

Je me laisse bercer par ses caresses.

_-Je t'aime Edward._

Je m'endors paisiblement sur lui.

Plus tard, un claquement de porte me fait sursauter et je me redresse d'un bon. Le bras d'Edward m'encercle et d'un geste sec il me rapproche de lui.

-_C'est Hailie Bella, panique pas_. Mon dos se retrouve plaqué contre son torse et je ne m'en plains pas. Je soupire de bien être en emmagasinant le maximum de chaleur qui émane de son corps moulé le long du mien.

_-Hum, c'est bon d'être contre toi. _Je m'étire en me retournant dans ses bras. _Pourquoi tu ne dors pas?_

_-Je n'y arrive pas. Tu ronfles._

_-Quoi?_

_-Je plaisante._ Je sens ses mains glisser sur mes fesses et instinctivement mon visage se lève vers le sien. Il emprisonne mes lèvres avec les siennes et je me retrouve sous lui. Je sens son désir contre ma cuisse et je me sens immédiatement toute excitée. Car c'est ça cette sensation étrange qui me tend le ventre et me fait frémir chaque fois qu'il m'effleure, il m'excite. Et je sais qu'il n'est pas en reste. Seulement les cloisons ne sont pas si épaisses que ça et je suis bien trop pudique.

_-Edward?_

_-Hum?_

_-Tu veux encore faire l'amour?_

_-Hum j'adorerais mais c'est toi qui décide._

_-Oui j'aimerai bien mais Hailie est rentrée._

_-Et?_

_-Je ne veux pas qu'elle nous entende._

_-Alors ne fais pas de bruit,_ chuchote-t-il. Il pose un baiser furtif sur mes lèvres et sa tête disparait sous la couette. Je sens immédiatement sa bouche sur mon sein droit et sa langue vient taquiner mon téton qui durcit immédiatement au contact de sa langue fraiche et humide. Des milliers de frissons traversent mon corps et je me sens immédiatement toute mouillée. Il ne laisse pas le gauche en reste et je caresse l'arrière de sa tête en étouffant mes gémissements.

Ses mains courent partout sur moi et j'adore ça. Il me caresse avec un mélange de fermeté et de douceur qui me font me sentir désirée et respectée. Je lui laisse mon corps sans me poser de question car même s'il ne lui appartient pas, je le lui offre volontiers. Je sais qu'il en prendra soin. Je ne sais pas comment lui rendre la pareille et je suis incapable d'y réfléchir quand il lèche et aspire la peau de mes hanches alors que ses mains pétrissent mes fesses me faisant me cambrer. Ses doigts effleurent mon intimité et je délaisse ses cheveux pour mordre mon poing et m'accrocher aux draps. Je vais crier de plaisir si je me laisse aller. Il trouve le creux de mon genou et remonte ma jambe par-dessus son épaule. Je sens son souffle sur mon pubis et c'est très excitant. Il pose ses lèvres dans le pli de ma cuisse et je hoquète de surprise. Il raffermit sa prise autour de ma jambe et sa langue glisse sur ma toison parfaitement lisse.

_-Oh Sainte Mère de Dieu! _Son souffle caresse mon intimité et je me rends compte que je suis complètement trempée. J'ai mal au ventre mais c'est une douleur délicieuse. Sa langue descend et je le sens me gouter entre mes plis. Non, il ne peut pas faire ça, c'est répugnant et beaucoup trop dégradant pour lui.

_-Edward ne fais pas ça._

_-Tu n'aimes pas?_ Souffle-t-il contre moi, m'envoyant une nouvelle vague de frissons faisant se resserrer un peu plus le creux qui s'est formé au fond de moi.

_-Si, c'est trop bon mais…_ je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase parce que sa langue passe à un endroit bien précis et mon cœur rate un battement et tout mon corps sursaute de plaisir.

_-T'es trop délicieuse Bella. _Chuchote-t-il contre moi. J'essaie de le repousser avec mes mains, je ne veux pas qu'il se force à faire quoi que ce soit.

_-Edward t'es pas obligé de faire çaaaa! Han!_ Une décharge électrique suivie d'une vague de chaleur enflamme mon corps et mes cuisses s'écartent un peu plus d'elles-mêmes.

_-J'ai envie de te manger Bella, laisse-toi faire s'il te plait._

_-Mais…_

_-Chut, fais-moi confiance._ Sa langue repasse sur mon paquet de nerfs et j'abdique sous la sensation.

Ce qui s'en suit relève de la science-fiction. Il lèche, embrasse et mordille mon clitoris et en quelques secondes je sens tout mon corps se réveiller et tous mes muscles se crispent, mon cœur s'emballe, ma respiration se bloque et ma tête me brûle. Ça n'a pas de sens, j'ai l'impression que je vais défaillir mais au lieu de perdre conscience j'explose de plaisir en tremblant me laissant emporter par des vagues de chaleur et de bien-être qui s'abattent sur moi encore et encore au rythme de ses coups de langue. Et ça ne s'arrête pas. Et je me consume complètement sous ses caresses habiles.

Un dernier spasme, un dernier frisson et tout mon être se détend d'un coup. J'ai l'impression de peser une tonne et que le matelas va m'engloutir. Mais cette sensation ne dure que quelques secondes car au moment où Edward ressort la tête de dessous la couette une envie indescriptible de lui s'empare de tout mon être et je l'agrippe par la nuque en prenant d'assaut ses lèvres.

_-J'ai envie de toi._ C'est la seule chose que j'arrive à articuler alors qu'il rit contre ma bouche, qui a, il me semble le gout de mon intimité. Il lui faut environ quatre secondes pour s'équiper d'un préservatif. Je dois faire corps avec lui, c'est urgent j'en ai besoin et son membre tendu à bloc ne m'aide pas à contrôler cette pulsion. Edward me pousse sur le matelas, sa main pousse mes cuisses de chaque côté et il me remplit d'un coup dans un grand soupir.

_-Han!_ Je n'arrive pas à retenir mon cri. J'avais besoin de ça. Je commence à bouger mon bassin et les mains d'Edward viennent sur mes hanches pour me guider. Je le sens au plus profond de moi et il est si gros, si dur, si merveilleux que je crois que je ne vais pas tenir longtemps. Et je n'ai même pas le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit qu'en deux mouvements de bassin je me sens à nouveau partir dans le plaisir. Sa main bâillonne délicatement ma bouche et je me laisse aller en m'agitant sous lui et offrant à mon corps la délivrance. Dans un grognement étouffé et il tombe à bout de force sur moi.

_-Wow_. C'est tout ce que je trouve à dire parce que ce que je viens de vivre est au-delà l'entendement.

_-Ouais wow!_ _Il n'y a pas d'autre mot,_ lance-t-il en écho à mes pensées.

Je reprends mon souffle et pendant qu'il s'extrait de mon corps, me privant de sa délicieuse présence, je cherche ses lèvres pour compenser. Je l'embrasse doucement et je le remercie.

_-Merci Edward c'était incroyable._

Il m'embrasse sensuellement et je sens qu'il sourit contre mes lèvres.

_-C'est quand tu veux. Attends Bébé, je vais me débarrasser de ce truc, je reviens._

Il quitte le lit et je me dis que j'aime quand il m'appelle Bébé. Edward m'appelle souvent mon ange mais Bébé, c'est une première et j'aime ça. J'ai l'impression de lui appartenir quand il m'appelle comme ça. Quand il revient quelques secondes plus tard, il me prend dans ses bras et caresse mon dos. Je me délecte du contact de sa paume sur ma peau et j'embrasse ses pectoraux sous mon visage.

_-Tu vas bien Bella?_ Demande-t-il doucement en me serrant un peu plus contre lui.

_-Je suis au paradis Edward et toi?_

_-J'y suis avec toi Bébé_.

Je me rendors sur mon nuage de coton, bercée par un dieu.

Le soleil inonde la pièce quand je me réveille et mon sourire s'agrandit quand je sens le corps d'Edward près du mien, m'enveloppant de sa douceur. Je me niche contre lui car je sais que quand il se réveillera, mon conte de fée sera fini. Il redeviendra Edward, mon ami d'Hawaii et moi Bella, simplement Bella. Alors je prolonge le rêve en essayant de me souvenir de la sensation de la chaleur de ses mains sur moi, de la douceur du grain de sa peau, de son parfum boisé. Mais surtout j'essaie d'enregistrer la sensation absolument merveilleuse qu'on peut ressentir quand on est dans ses bras. Cette sensation de plénitude, de force, de sérénité, je dois absolument m'en souvenir.

Ses mains glissent sur moi et j'ouvre les yeux. Ses iris verts me donnent envie de pleurer et son sourire détourne mon attention en faisant battre mon cœur un peu plus vite. Je dois aussi me souvenir de ce qu'on ressent quand la première personne qu'on voit en se réveillant est celle qu'on aime.

_-Bonjour Bella._ Souffle-t-il doucement.

Pour toute réponse je me colle à lui et j'écoute son cœur battre. Il me caresse du bout des doigts et ça déclenche la chair de poule sur mon épiderme mais surtout des frissons dans le bas de mon dos.

_-Je vais me rendormir si tu continues._ Je soupire et me tourne un peu plus vers lui. Ma jambe en appui sur ses cuisses et mon bras qui l'encercle, je continue à écouter la mélodie de son cœur en calant ma respiration sur la sienne.

_-Rendors-toi alors, il est encore tôt._

_-Je dois aller en cours ce matin._

_-D'accord. Alors va te préparer, Je vais faire le petit déjeuner._

_-Hailie doit s'en être déjà occupé. Dors encore toi! Profite de tes vacances!_

_-J'ai assez dormi, en plusieurs fois mais j'ai eu mon quota._ Je rougis à l'évocation de notre réveil intempestif et il ne le manque pas. _Rougis pas Bella, c'était super._

_-Désolée, c'est plus fort que moi._ Il rit et me serre contre lui. C_'est vraiment étrange d'être nue contre toi._

_-Ça ne me dérange pas._ Sa main traverse mon dos et se cale sur ma hanche. _Au contraire, j'apprécie._ Il se tourne vers moi et me serre un peu plus. Je soupire de bien être mais mon réveil se met à sonner, me ramenant à la réalité.

_-Je dois me lever._

_-Ok._ Il me relâche et je quitte son corps à regret. J'attrape mon débardeur et mon short et je me rhabille avant de sortir du lit. Edward roule sur le ventre et referme les yeux. Je me dépêche de prendre ma douche et je passe un petit moment en tête à tête avec mon dressing. J'ai littérature et français, pas de tenue correcte exigée ce matin mais j'enfile quand même un pantalon pince anthracite assorti à ma veste qui va à ravir avec mon chemisier rose pâle. Mes boucles sont indomptables et je finis par les attacher dans une queue haute en libérant quelques mèches sur le devant. Je souligne mes yeux au crayon Khôl et j'allonge mes cils avec un peu de mascara. Une touche de gloss rose clair et je suis parée pour mes quatre heures préférées.

Je sors de ma salle de bain et je retourne dans le dressing pour trouver chaussures et sac assortis. Je garde mes escarpins en main car Edward s'est rendormi et je ne veux pas faire claquer mes talons sur le parquet. Je l'observe quelques minutes. La perfection de ses traits me fascine. Il a l'air d'un ange avec ce petit sourire. Je prends mon téléphone pour immortaliser ce moment par une photo. Ensuite Je quitte la pièce discrètement.

Ma meilleure amie est vautrée dans le canapé avec son bol de corn-flakes.

_-Salut Bella,_ sourit-elle. _Bien dormi?_

_-Oh oui!_ Elle arque un sourcil et tourne la tête vers ma chambre.

_-Il...? Il est... ? _Les yeux d'Hailie sortent de ses orbites et je ris avant d'hocher la tête toute fière.

_-Vous...? Vous avez...? _Continu-t-elle à bafouiller.

_-Hum hum!_

_-Haaaaaa!_

_-Chut! Ne crie pas Hailie! Il dort!_

_-Pardon! Alors, alors, alors? C'était comment? Dis, dis, dis!_

_-C'était merveilleux, incroyable, magique! Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas de mot. Il est... waou_!

_-Mieux que l'autre taré alors._

_-Le jour et la nuit. C'est l'homme parfait, Cruche._

_-Il en a tout l'air, je suis contente pour toi Bella._

_-Ouais, moi aussi, sauf que c'était juste pour cette nuit. On ne sort pas ensemble._

_-Pourquoi? A cause de la distance?_

_-Ouais, je suis dégouttée, mais c'est comme ça. Je le savais de toute façon._

_-Vous vous reverrez surement._

_-J'espère. Bon, je vais en cours. Je vais déprimer si je commence à penser à ça. Tu n'as pas cours toi?_

_-Non. J'ai des devoirs à faire ce matin et puis je vais déjeuner avec Pablo ensuite. Il passe me prendre vers midi. T'es dans quel bâtiment ce matin?_

_-Jefferson._

_-Si tu veux, je prête ma voiture à Edward. Il te rejoindra pour déjeuner._

_-Comme il veut. Je finis à midi et j'ai mon téléphone. Tu lui montres pour le petit déj?_

_-Ouais, t'inquiète. Bon courage, la Tronche._

_-Merci Cruche, à plus!_

Je m'éloigne vers la porte mais Hailie me hèle.

_-Eh! La Tronche!_

_-Oui?_

_-Enlève ce sourire niais de tes lèvres. Ça se voit que t'as baisé toute la nuit._

_-Oh ta gueule!_

Je quitte la pièce sans demander mon reste. Avec mon sourire niais, qui va rester accroché un très long moment.

**Chapter 14: Chapter 14**

**Chapitre 14**

**Le jour où elle a rêvé éveillée.**

**Pov Edward. **

Quand j'ouvre les yeux je n'ai pas à nouveau l'agréable surprise de trouver le corps de Bella nu près du mien et ça me manque. J'attrape l'oreiller à coté de moi et je le hume. Il sent l'amande et l'abricot, Bella en somme. Je reste le nez dedans un long moment en pensant à cette nuit. Cette nuit délicieuse en sa compagnie. Je pense à sa façon de m'embrasser, de me toucher, de se laisser aller sous mes mains et mes lèvres. Je me sens tout dur rien qu'en revoyant son visage perdu dans le plaisir. Je me lève d'un bond sous peine de libérer ma frustration seul dans ses draps en respirant son odeur. Je ne suis pas un détraqué sexuel ! Je remets mon short et mon tee-shirt qui trainent par terre. Je regarde un petit moment par la fenêtre que j'ai ouverte pour aérer et même si je ne vois que l'immeuble d'en face je reste un petit moment et l'air frais me détend.

Quand je sors de la chambre, Hailie est sur le canapé, au milieu de ses classeurs. Ses cheveux sont tout emmêlés, elle porte un drôle de survêtement rouge et un marcel blanc.

_-Salut Edward !_ Elle m'offre un sourire étrange et ses sourcils s'agitent au dessus de ses grands yeux bleus.

_-Bonjour Hailie, bien dormi ?_

_-Ouais, et toi ? _

_-Très bien je te remercie. _

_-Quoi ? C'est tout ? Tu as passé la nuit avec Bella et tu me dis bien je te remercie !_

_-Heu ouais… qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ?_ La blonde me regarde avec des yeux ahuris et je suis subitement très mal à l'aise.

_-J'en sais rien moi, dis-moi que c'était démentiel, incroyable, fantastique ! Le big-bang quoi ! _

_-Euh? J'ai pas l'intention de parler de ça avec toi Hailie, mais c'était très bien, bien au-delà des termes que tu as utilisés. _

_-Oh c'est nul, moi qui pensais te tirer les vers du nez ! _

_-C'est raté, mais je suis certain qu'elle te racontera. _

_-Oui, c'est sûr !_ rit-elle _mais j'aurais aimé avoir ta version des faits._

_-Désolé, je suis pas du genre à raconter ce genre de trucs. C'est entre elle et moi. Elle te racontera ce qu'elle aura envie de te raconter. _

_-Oui, en tout cas, je suis contente que tu sois là. Elle va beaucoup mieux depuis que tu es arrivé et ce matin et elle est partie avec un sourire comme rarement je la vois. Edward, toi seul arrive à la faire sourire comme ça. Prends soin d'elle s'il te plait. _

_-Je m'y efforce Hailie, je serais toujours là pour elle. _

_-Je sais et elle le sait aussi. Bon allez, c'est pas le moment pour une séquence émotion ! Moi je vais aller me préparer, Pablo va m'attendre. _Je regarde la blonde se lever et se diriger vers sa chambre.

_-Au fait Edward, Bella est en cours dans l'amphi Jefferson, ce n'est pas très loin, tu prends à droite sur le boulevard et quand tu arrives dans le campus, c'est le premier bâtiment, celui en briques rouges. _

_-Ah Ok merci, elle finit à midi c'est ça ? _

_-Oui. On se voit ce soir ? _

_-D'accord, à plus tard. _

La petite blonde quitte la pièce et moi je gagne la cuisine pour me faire un café. Je vais trainer un peu avant d'aller chercher ma jolie brune à la sortie de son cours.

**Pov Bella. **

Je regarde mon iPhone qui vient de s'éclairer sur la table et je lis discrètement le message d'Edward.

_« Je t'attends sur le parking, E »_

Je note attentivement les explications que nous donne le professeur sur le sujet de la semaine prochaine et je n'attends pas que les étudiants commencent leurs questions individuelles, je quitte l'amphi discrètement suivie par quelques élèves.

Un homme magnifique est appuyé contre un des gros chênes qui bordent l'allée, je reconnaitrais Edward à cent mètres au milieu d'une foule. Une boule se forme dans mon ventre et j'expire doucement pour laisser s'envoler les papillons qui voltigent dans tout mon être. Edward se redresse quand il m'aperçoit. Une fois n'est pas coutume je suis saisie par sa beauté. Je m'approche lentement parce que je ne sais pas comment me comporter, je lui ai offert mon corps toute la nuit, je lui ai ouvert mon cœur. Il sait ce que je ressens pour lui, il sait que je l'aime, que j'ai besoin de lui et j'ai terriblement peur que ça l'éloigne de moi, qu'il ne nourrisse pas les même sentiments à mon égard. Ma gorge est nouée, mais il me sourit avec son air décontracté en venant vers moi. Il me regarde de haut en bas et je ne sais pas à quoi il pense mais ça a l'air de l'amuser.

_-Salut beauté !_ Lance-t-il joyeux en prenant ma main.

_-Salut._ Sans que je ne demande quoi que ce soit il me tire vers lui et m'encercle de ses bras. J'inspire son odeur délicieuse, soulagée, rien n'a changé. Sauf que ses doigts entrelacent les miens et qu'il me murmure :

_-On avait dit une nuit, mais je peux avoir une extension pendant la durée de mon séjour ? _

Je hausse les épaules et il éclate de rire.

_-Je peux t'embrasser ? _Demande-t-il sérieusement_. _

_-Oui._ Sans que je n'ajoute que j'en meurs d'envie, il dépose ses lèvres sur les miennes et je resserre ma prise sur ses doigts. Ma langue cherche sa douceur sur sa lèvre inférieure et il grogne en l'aspirant. Je souris de contentement en entendant ce son. Il lâche mes mains pour prendre mon visage en coupe et il se plaque contre moi pour m'embrasser plus profondément. C'est à mon tour de gémir car sa langue me fait vraiment fantasmer. Je repense à l'endroit qu'elle caressait cette nuit et mon ventre se serre et des frissons prennent mon corps d'assaut. Je repousse doucement Edward.

_-Arrête Edward, s'il te plait. _

_-Quoi ?_ Demande-t-il inquiet devant mon air probablement hagard alors que je prends conscience qu'il m'excite et que j'ai trop envie de lui.

_-Tu me rends toute étrange._ Il part dans un grand éclat de rire et me regarde les yeux pétillants.

_-Toute étrange, Vraiment ? C'est bon à savoir. _

Je lui mets mon poing dans le biceps et grogne.

_-Te moque pas de moi. Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?_ J'essaie de changer de sujet parce que je sens le rouge me monter aux joues et il va se moquer encore plus. Je prends la direction de mon 4x4 stationné sur le parking à droite et il me demande :

_-On va déjeuner ? Qu'est ce qui te ferait plaisir ?_ Je hausse les épaules et il rit amusé en passant son bras autour de mon corps. Je lui tends les clés quand on arrive près de la voiture et Il me fait signe de monter. Il s'installe derrière le volant et me regarde avec ses yeux brillants. Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre qu'il a déjà refondu sur mes lèvres. Je l'accueille avec bonheur maintenant qu'on a un peu plus d'intimité. Mon souffle se perd petit à petit et mes mains quittent sa nuque pour son torse et je commence à le toucher un peu partout.

_-Hum hum Bella ! Arrête !_ Me repousse-t-il doucement.

_-Pourquoi ? _Ma frustration est sortie dans un petit couinement.

_-T'es dingue ? Tu veux que je te fasse l'amour sur le parking de ta fac ? _

_-Pourquoi pas ?_ Il rit et m'embrasse chastement.

_-Sois sage !_ Il fait rapidement demi-tour et fait ronfler le moteur.

_-Tu n'es pas obligé de conduire comme Hailie, on n'est pas à New York là_. Je grogne car il roule plutôt vite et je ne suis jamais vraiment rassurée dès que je suis soumise à une conduite sportive.

-_Cette voiture est vraiment trop cool, je suis désolé c'est plus fort que moi_.

_-Si tu le dis. Tourne à droite au prochain carrefour, il y a plein de restaurants par là._ On gagne un petit parking dans la grande rue et Edward me sourit en descendant.

_-Tu veux manger quoi ?_ Il passe son bras par-dessus mon épaule et m'entraine sur le trottoir.

_-Japonais ? _

_-Oh non ! Je n'aime pas,_ couine-t-il.

_-Chinois ? _

_-Non plus, c'est dégueux. _

_-Italien ? _

_-Encore ? _

_-T'es difficile Edward ! On peut aller au grill, ils font des bons burgers. _

_-Vendu. _

_-C'est par là._

On rentre dans le grand restaurant à la façade rouge et blanche et la salle est pleine à craquer. La serveuse nous trouve deux places près des cuisines et je m'installe face au plus beau mec de la terre.

_-Alors c'était comment les cours ?_

_-Bien, on étudie le portrait de Dorian Gray, j'aime beaucoup. _

_-Oscar Wilde? _

_-Absolument l'as-tu lu ? _

_-Non. _

_-Tu devrais, c'est fascinant ! Sombre, lugubre un brin fantastique tout ce que j'aime. _

_-Tout un programme. Ça parle de quoi ? _

_-Pour résumer, je dirais la peur de vieillir, le temps qui passe, la beauté qui se fane au fil des années. Ça c'est pour les thèmes principaux. Je te le prêterais, on en discutera après. _

_-D'accord avec plaisir._ Edward commande un coca et un énorme burger, moi je me contente d'une salade. Et on mange en parlant de mes cours.

_-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu continues la finance alors que ça ne te plait pas du tout,_ finit-il par dire au bout d'un de mes longs monologues sur l'horrible situation de l'économie mondiale.

_-Tu sais parfaitement pourquoi_. Je tente d'éluder mais je le connais, il va aller au bout de sa pensée.

_-Je sais, tu as commencé, tu vas finir. Je suis certain que tu auras ton diplôme haut la main. Mais pourquoi tu te prends la tête ? Fais autre chose ! _

_-Quoi ? _

_-Je sais pas quelque chose qui te plait. _

_-Je fais déjà de la littérature et du français. _

_-C'est une demi-journée par semaine Bella, tu devrais faire ça à plein temps. _

_-Si je pouvais ! Mais je ferais quoi après ? Ca ne mène nulle part ! _

_-L'école de journalisme, je sais que tu aimes écrire ! Tu pourrais faire des traductions, écrire... je ne sais pas. _

_-Je ne suis pas assez douée pour ça. _

_-Bien sûr, tu n'as que deux heures par semaine pour apprendre à le faire._

_-Edward ? Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça. _

_-Moi si._ Lance-t-il fermement. Je le regarde interloquée.

_-Pourquoi ? _

_-Parce que tu es en train de t'enfermer dans un truc qui ne te correspond pas du tout et tu gâches ton potentiel. _

_-On s'en fout de mon potentiel, je veux juste avoir un boulot, gagner ma vie et être peinarde. _

_-En faisant un travail qui te blase ? _

_-Tu le fais bien toi. _

_-Oui parce que là où j'ai choisi de vivre je ne peux pas faire autre chose, je ne veux pas que ça t'arrive, pourquoi tu te sacrifies Bella ? _

_-Pour être avec Hailie. _

_-Je sais Bella, elle compte beaucoup pour toi mais tu n'as pas envie de faire ce dont tu rêves ? _

_-Bien sur que si. _

_-Alors ? Tu sais, Hailie est ton amie et elle le restera quoi qu'il advienne alors pourquoi tu restes ici ? _

_-Parce que je me suis inscrite ici, mes parents ont… _

_-Bella, ne me parle pas de tes parents, je suis certain qu'ils n'ont rien à voir dans ton choix d'université. Pour tes parents, tu aurais pu aller dans n'importe quelle université du moment qu'elle était prestigieuse. Je me trompe ? _

_-Non, c'est vrai, mais si j'abandonne Princeton, ça va leur faire bizarre. _

_-Loin de moi l'idée de juger Bella mais je n'ai pas l'impression que ta réussite scolaire passionne tes parents, ni ton accomplissement personnel en règle générale, d'ailleurs. _

_-Edward ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? _

Je me demande bien ce qu'il lui arrive pour qu'il me parle de mes parents ainsi. C'est un sujet qu'on aborde peu et il sait que mon père m'a beaucoup déçue ces derniers temps, je ne comprends pas pourquoi il remue le couteau dans la plaie.

_- Pardon Bella, je ne dis pas ça pour être méchant. _

-_Pourtant ce que tu dis me fait du mal. Je sais que ma mère se fout de moi, de ce que je fais, tout comme mon père d'ailleurs mais je n'ai pas envie que tu me le lances à la figure de cette façon, c'est déjà assez dur comme ça. _

_-Je suis désolé Bella, mais tu ne te sacrifies pas pour les bonnes choses, ou les bonnes personnes. _

_-Je sais ! Je sais que j'ai déconné et que je n'aurai jamais dû suivre Hailie à Princeton. Rien ne me plait dans cette université si ce n'est le fait de vivre avec elle. Mais c'est trop tard maintenant_. Une larme menace de rouler sur ma joue et je pense à ce qui m'a amené à faire ce choix.

_-J'étais prise à Dartmouth et à Standford mais je ne m'imaginais pas seule perdue au milieu du pays à dix sept ans. J'avais dix sept ans Edward ! J'ai pas vraiment eu le choix. Hailie et moi on a grandi seules mais ensemble, tu le sais ! Il a bien fallu qu'on se serre les coudes. _

_-Je sais Bella, mais maintenant ? T'es majeure, tu as changé, tu peux faire ce que tu veux. _

_-Mais comment tu veux que je fasse machine arrière ? Et j'irais où d'abord ? _

_-Dans une autre université, à Hawaii par exemple. _

_-Quoi ? N'importe quoi ! Et je dis quoi à mes parents ? _

_-On s'en fout de tes parents Bella, t'as pas besoin d'eux ! Bon sang Bella, arrête d'espérer, ils ne seront jamais les parents modèles que tu vois dans les films ! C'est quoi ? C'est l'argent qui te retient ? T'as peur qu'ils te coupent les vivres ? _

_-Non bien sûr que non ! Rien qu'en vendant mon Lexus je pourrais payer mes frais universitaires pendant dix ans. Non, ce n'est pas ça mais qu'est ce qu'ils vont dire ? _

_-Que tu te prends en main, que tu fais ce que tu as envie de faire, que tu t'assumes et s'ils disent le contraire c'est qu'ils sont complètement à côté de la plaque. Bella, je suis certain que l'université d'Hawaii a de supers bons programmes. _

Edward se penche sur la table et prend ma main avant de continuer.

_-Et moi je ne serais pas loin, ma famille non plus. Imagine-toi à Honolulu, tu prendrais l'avion le vendredi après midi et tu viendrais à Lanai le week-end. On monterait à cheval, tu t'occuperais des tortues. Bella ? _

_-Je ne peux pas Edward, même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas. Ma vie est ici. _

_-Bella, ta vie ici se résume à Hailie. Et Hailie, je suis sûr qu'elle ne rêve que d'une chose que tu t'en ailles ! Que tu t'épanouisses. Je sais qu'elle te l'a déjà dis. _

Je baisse les yeux en rougissant, je sais que c'est une fausse excuse, je sais que je ne dis pas tout à Edward mais je n'ose pas lui dire la vérité. Bien sur qu'Honolulu a de très bonnes universités, je connais les programmes par cœur pour y avoir songé plusieurs fois et m'être renseignée. Bien sûr que j'adorerais rentrer à l'école de journalisme et vivre à Hawaii. Mais cet état ne m'attire pas pour la qualité de ses programmes universitaires ou le climat, non, il me rapproche juste d'Edward.

Et c'est là tout le problème, il me reproche d'avoir fait des choix en fonction des autres et si je vais étudier à Hawaii, ça sera exactement la même chose sauf que ce sera en fonction de lui et cette idée est ridicule, je le sais. Je n'ai aucune certitude concernant ses attentes envers moi et je serais incapable de faire ma vie en le sachant à trente minutes d'avion de moi. Car s'il rencontrait quelqu'un ? Rien que s'il se remettait avec Tanya en rentrant? Ou à plus long terme ? Si je le voyais fonder une famille ?

_-Bella ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? _

_-Rien. _

_-Bella ? Dis-moi à quoi tu penses. _

_-Non, je peux pas. _

_-Bella ? Mon ange._ Ses doigts caressent ma paume. _On se dit tout Bella._

_-Oui, le prends pas mal Edward, mais cette idée est ridicule. _

_-Pourquoi ? _

_-Parce que, je vais finir Princeton point barre. _

_-D'accord, t'es trop têtue pour que je me batte avec toi de toute façon, en tout cas, sache que si tu changes d'avis, je serais là. _

_-J'en prends bonne note. Le sujet est clos ? _

_-Il l'est. _

Tout comme toutes conversations et je vois qu'il s'en veut d'avoir amené ça sur le tapis car ça m'a beaucoup contrariée, il le sent. Alors, quand on sort du restaurant j'attrape sa main qui traine près de son corps et je la pose sur mon épaule. Il m'offre un petit sourire qui veut dire que tout va bien et je lui rends, contente de notre complicité retrouvée. Je ne sais pas s'il m'en reparlera mais en tous cas je n'ai pas vraiment envie de repenser à ça.

On regagne mon appartement et on n'y reste pas longtemps car j'ai ma leçon d'équitation et Edward tient à m'accompagner. Je suis vraiment heureuse qu'il voit le beau Dalakani. Je lui fais visiter les installations du centre équestre et il est époustouflé par le luxe du club. Il m'aide à préparer mon cheval et ne me lâche pas des yeux pendant toute la séance d'obstacles. Il me bombarde de compliments pendant tout le trajet du retour.

En arrivant, il s'enferme dans la chambre d'ami et je l'entends au téléphone. Quand il en ressort, il a une mine un peu contrariée. Je lui demande gentiment :

_-Tout va bien ? _

_-Oui, ça va. Ma famille s'inquiétait pour toi, je leur ai dit que tu allais mieux et que j'allais rentrer. _

Cette perspective me serre le cœur mais j'ai su à la seconde où il a passé la porte il y a deux jours qu'il allait repartir alors j'inspire un grand coup et reprends :

_-Tu repars quand ? _

_-Demain matin, je dois retourner travailler. _

_-Je comprends. _

_-Sois pas triste mon ange. Viens là !_ Il m'attire contre lui et me serre dans ses bras. J'inspire son odeur à grand renfort de respiration et il me murmure :

_-Tu viens à Noël ? _

_-Oui, j'essaierai. _

_-Non, tu n'essaies pas, tu viens. _

_-D'accord. _

Je noue mes mains dans son dos et je niche mon nez dans son cou. Je l'entends soupirer et je payerai cher pour savoir à quoi il pense pendant ses longues minutes de silence. Je profite juste de sa présence et j'essaie de me galvaniser pour ne pas m'effondrer à l'idée qu'il s'en va. J'ai beau avoir l'habitude, nos séparations sont de plus en plus douloureuses. Il me relâche après avoir caressé le bas de mon dos un long moment.

_-Bon, on fait quoi maintenant ?_ Soupire-t-il sans en train.

_-Je ne sais pas, on pourrait se préparer deux trois trucs à manger, louer un film ou deux et rester tranquille, ici, rien que toi et moi. _

_-Ça me parait un bon programme. _

_-D'accord, mon Mac est dans ma chambre, va voir s'il y a quelque chose qui t'intéresse sur la vidéo à la demande, je vais nous préparer des bricoles._

_-Bien madame. _

Je m'éloigne vers la cuisine et lui gagne ma chambre.

Je le rejoins quelques minutes plus tard et je suis amusée de voir qu'il a pris position sur mon lit, mon ordinateur sur ses cuisses et ses chaussures sont en vrac au milieu de la pièce. Il m'offre un grand sourire et me demande :

_-Une petite session Harry Potter ça te tente ?_

_-Oui pourquoi pas, lequel ? _

_-Tous ! _

_-Ça fait 8 films Edward._

_-Et alors ? On a toute la nuit ? _

_-D'accord, je vais chercher le diner alors. _

_-Bien, je télécharge. _

Je reviens dans la chambre un plateau rempli de nourriture et ses yeux s'écarquillent à la vue de tout ce que j'ai préparé.

_-Tu crois vraiment qu'on va manger tout ça ? _

_-J'en sais rien. _

Je dépose nos victuailles sur le lit et après avoir connecté l'ordinateur à l'écran plat je m'installe près de lui. Le premier volet de la saga défile sous nos yeux alors qu'on grignote tranquillement. Edward parle peu et ça me convient parfaitement. Je me lève pour mettre le deuxième volet et Edward débarrasse le grand plateau pour le poser plus loin, sur la petite table.

Quand on regagne le lit, il me prend immédiatement dans ses bras et je me niche contre son flanc. Plusieurs minutes passent et je fais courir mes doigts sur ses grandes mains serrées sur mon ventre. Je détaille ses longs doigts fins, ils sont vraiment parfaits et je ne peux m'empêcher de les mêler aux miens. Je me demande si l'extension est toujours d'actualité. Alors comme pour vérifier, je soulève sa main et la porte à mon visage. Je dépose un baiser dans sa paume et je le sens se tendre dans mon dos. Je repose sa main en bégayant :

_-Ex-excuse-moi. _

_-T'excuse pas._ Son nez se niche dans ma nuque et il me murmure_, mais si mes doigts effleurent encore une fois tes lèvres, je crains qu'on ne voit pas la fin du film. _

Je frissonne d'anticipation, visiblement, je vais avoir droit à un prolongement.

_-Je m'en moque, je l'ai déjà vu. _

Sans rien ajouter la main d'Edward remonte et son pouce glisse sur mes lèvres. J'essaie d'étouffer un gémissement mais sans grand succès. Sa main exerce une pression sur ma joue entrainant mon visage vers lui. Il lui faut à peine une seconde pour trouver mes lèvres et me basculer en arrière. Je me retrouve soumise à ses caresses et je ne m'en plains pas.

Edward exerce sur moi son pouvoir et je me détends sous ses mains habiles qui me déshabillent lentement. Sa respiration s'accélère au fur et à mesure que ma peau se retrouve exposée. J'aime que mon corps lui plaise et je me sens vraiment belle sous ses mains et comme il n'arrête pas de me le dire, je prends l'initiative de le déshabiller à mon tour. Son tee-shirt gagne le parquet et j'attaque immédiatement la peau de son torse.

_-Oh ouais bébé touche-moi !_ Couine-t-il en empaumant mes fesses. Et l'entendre me dire ça me rends encore plus excitée, comme si c'était possible. Je grimpe à califourchon sur lui et animée par une confiance en moi inédite je défais la ceinture de son jean, puis ses boutons. J'ai cruellement envie de le toucher. Guidée par mon instinct, je caresse son membre durci en posant ma main bien à plat sur le tissu de son caleçon. Un grognement sort de sa gorge et il se met à se tortiller en couinant, comme si je le torturais. Ravie de mon effet je descends son pantalon et il m'aide à le retirer. Je ne lui laisse pas une seconde de répit et je reprends mes caresses. Il gémit de plus belle alors je le frictionne un peu plus fort avant de glisser mes doigts sous le tissu.

La peau de son sexe est incroyablement douce et je prends un plaisir fou à le caresser. J'embrasse sans cesse la peau de son cou et je sens à peine ses doigts effleurer mes fesses et mon dos car je suis trop focalisée sur le plaisir que je prends à le toucher, comme s'il m'appartenait. Je me consume de désir et j'ai envie de lui faire plaisir, je veux le faire décoller comme il sait si bien le faire avec moi.

J'inspire un grand coup et je descends son boxer, sa virilité jaillit et je me lèche les lèvres d'envie. Il y a bien une chose que j'aimerais faire pour lui faire plaisir mais n'ayant jamais pratiqué le sexe oral et ayant la trouille de lui faire mal je me contente d'attraper un préservatif. Je me concentre sur l'anneau de plastique afin d'éviter son regard qui, même s'il transpire le désir, me met très mal à l'aise. Tant bien que mal, je déroule la protection sur son énorme membre et une fois fait, il m'embrasse profondément en nous redressant. Ses mains soulèvent mes fesses et il me guide sur lui. Je le sens bien placé à mon entrée et j'ai juste à me laisser aller contre lui pour le sentir au plus profond de moi, là où je voudrais qu'il soit pour toujours.

_-Ce que t'es belle ma Bella, bouge, bouge sur moi, tu me fais du bien ! _

Mon bassin prend le rythme qu'il me donne avec ses hanches et très vite je le sens toucher mon fond m'envoyant ces frissons délicieux qui vont m'emmener bien loin dans le plaisir. Ses mains raffermissent leurs prises dans le bas de mon dos et il accélère un peu.

_-Oh putain ! Edward ! _

Je vais jouir à nouveau, je suis juste à la limite et comme il le sait il tombe en arrière, attrape le dessus de mes cuisses et prend la direction des opérations et bien que je le chevauche c'est lui qui me pénètre et je jouis comme jamais je ne pensais jouir un jour. Plus la peine de retenir mes cris, tout le quartier est au courant que je viens d'avoir un orgasme et ses doigts plantés dans ma chair, la pellicule de sueur qui recouvre son front et sa respiration dangereusement hachée témoignent que pour lui aussi ça a été très fort. Je tombe sur son torse bouillant et il me serre contre lui.

_-C'était trop bon,_ soupire-t-il en caressant mes cheveux.

Je hoche simplement la tête et il embrasse mon front. Il me faut plusieurs minutes pour retrouver la terre ferme.

**Pov Edward**

Je regarde Bella avec adoration, je ne trouve pas les mots pour décrire le plaisir que j'ai ressenti quand elle a pris les commandes et qu'elle m'a emmené vers le plaisir. Jamais je n'avais été dans un tel état d'extase et je ne suis même pas sûr qu'elle est consciente de ce qu'elle m'a fait vivre. Je me penche au dessus d'elle et je déguste ses lèvres fines. Elle me rend mes baisers avec délicatesse et mes doigts cajolent ses joues, ce qui la fait frissonner. Je souris et je la prends contre moi en soupirant de bien être.

_-Je t'adore mon ange._

_-Moi aussi !_ Rit-elle en s'étendant un peu plus sur moi.

Je reprends ses lèvres et sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, je recommence à la toucher un peu partout. Dans les heures qui suivent, Bella se montre insatiable et c'est uniquement de moi qu'elle a envie. D'abord dans le lit, puis sous la douche, puis sur le parquet, puis sur son bureau. La femme frigide et coincée s'est transformée en dévergondée nymphomane pour mon plus grand plaisir tout ça sous le regard d'Harry Potter et de ses compagnons d'aventure.

Je n'arrive même pas à réfléchir à ce qui se passe entre nous quand, vers quatre heures du matin, on regagne son lit à bout de force et couverts de sueur. Je m'écroule comme une masse en l'encerclant de mes bras, il sera bien temps d'y penser plus tard. Je ne veux pas dormir car je sais que dans quelques heures je la quitterais et je veux profiter de chaque instant mais bien malgré moi, mes yeux se ferment et bercer par sa respiration lente je finis par sombrer, me détestant de ne pas gagner ce combat et détestant pour de bon la petite mélodie de ces films.

Quelques heures plus tard, une sonnerie stridente agresse mes tympans et je grogne en me retournant vivement, mon coude heurtant une surface dure.

-_Aïe !_

_-Merde Bella, pardon ! _

Je me retourne à nouveau et je la prends dans mes bras alors qu'elle frotte son crâne. Ma main remplace rapidement la sienne et je masse doucement l'arrière de sa tête.

_-Pardon bébé, pardon ! _

_-Oh tu m'as explosé la tête !_ Couine-t-elle.

_-Je suis désolé mon ange. Je n'ai pas fait exprès. _

_-Heureusement !_ Finit-elle par rire en nichant sa tête dans mon torse. _Sympa le réveil, on me l'avait jamais faite celle là. _

_-Je suis désolé. _

_-C'est bon ça va._ Elle éteint son réveil et se niche un peu plus dans mes bras.

On reste un long moment sans rien dire et je continue à masser la bosse qui est en train de naitre sous mes doigts. Je suis vraiment une brute.

_-Tu ne vas pas en cours ?_ Je chuchote pour essayer de ne pas briser ce moment de douceur mais elle soupire en se redressant.

_-Non, je vais te ramener à l'aéroport. Tu dois y être à quelle heure ? _

_-Avant midi, l'avion part à treize heures. _

_-OK. Alors j'imagine que c'est la fin de mon rêve ? _

_-Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin Bella, mais sache que c'est difficile pour moi aussi. _J'embrasse son front pour appuyer mes propos. _Je tiens à toi Bella. Vraiment. _

_-Moi aussi et j'espère sincèrement Edward, vraiment sincèrement que ce qui s'est passé entre nous ces jours-ci ne changera rien entre nous. _

_-Je te promets que non Bella, tu es et resteras mon petit ange adoré. Et Bella, je vais repartir, mais je suis toujours là. A n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit. Je ne veux pas que ce soit Hailie qui me dise quand tu vas mal. Je veux que tu le fasses, que tu te confies à moi. _

_-D'accord. _

_-Bella, je suis sérieux._

_-Je sais._

_-Et Bella, je ne veux plus que tu laisses un homme te traiter sans respect, sans amour. Promets-le moi Bella. _

_-Je te le jure Edward, je ne me laisserai plus faire. _

_-Et ne laisse pas ton père te déstabiliser, ce n'est pas quelqu'un que tu dois écouter. Je sais que c'est ton père mais tu ne peux pas compter sur lui alors ne te laisse pas influencer par ce qu'il pense. Tu es une femme merveilleuse alors ne laisse personne te convaincre du contraire. _

_-Oui Edward, je le ferai. Tu vas tellement me manquer._

_-On se voit dans trois mois mon ange mais tu vas me manquer aussi. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point. _

_-Menteur, tu vas retrouver Tanya. _

_-Ça m'étonnerait, je ne crois pas qu'elle sera heureuse de me voir Lundi. Et même si j'arrive à arranger les choses, elle n'est pas toi et tu me manqueras quand même. _

_-Tu vas essayer d'arranger les choses ? _

_-Je ne crois pas. Enfin, je ne sais pas trop, peut-être que tout ça la fera réfléchir et peut-être qu'elle se rendra compte que je suis important pour elle et qu'elle s'investira un peu plus pour nous et qu'elle essaiera de me comprendre. Mais ça m'étonnerait que ça arrive. _

_-Surtout si tu lui dis qu'on a couché ensemble. _

_-Ouais, mais ça, elle n'est pas obligée de le savoir, c'est entre toi et moi et de toute façon, Tanya a rompu alors. _

_-Ouais, fais comme tu veux, de toute façon, tu feras ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi. _

_-Je m'y efforce. On devrait se lever Bella. _

_-D'accord, mais embrasse-moi s'il te plait, une dernière fois. _

Je m'exécute parce que je ne peux rien lui refuser et de toute façon je n'ai pas envie de lui refuser parce que c'est la dernière fois.

**Chapter 15: Chapter 15**

**Chapitre 15**

**Le jour où elle s'est laissée convaincre**

**Pov Bella**

La pluie n'a de cesse depuis trois jours et je la regarde s'écouler sur la verrière depuis plusieurs heures. Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Edward me manque terriblement et la conversation qu'on a eu au grill tourne en boucle dans mon cerveau depuis un mois. J'étais mal quand il est venu, je le suis encore plus, mais plus pour les mêmes raisons. Démétri m'a blessée en se servant de moi mais je m'en moque désormais. Tant pis pour lui parce que je suis une fille bien et il ne me mérite pas.

De même pour mon père et je regrette juste de ne pas être quelqu'un de méchant parce que je me serais vengée. J'aurais probablement mis le feu à ses bureaux ou crevé les pneus de sa voiture ça m'aurait sûrement soulagée. J'aurais pu ne plus jamais lui adresser la parole mais comme il ne m'appelle pas, je ne peux même pas ignorer ses appels.

Alors au lieu de tout ça je me dis que je n'ai jamais eu de père et que ça n'arrivera jamais.

Hier encore j'aurais pu penser que ça ne pourrait pas être pire mais je relis le mail d'Edward et mes larmes, comme la pluie n'ont de cesse. Il est adorable et gentil, comme d'habitude, il me parle de sa vie à Lanai, de sa famille, de ses chevaux. Mais un paragraphe me fait affreusement souffrir. Celui où il m'explique que les choses se sont arrangées avec Tanya et qu'elle est prête à s'investir avec lui, qu'elle a trop peur de le perdre.

Je devrais être contente pour lui mais je n'y arrive pas parce que je l'aime et je ne veux pas qu'il soit avec quelqu'un. Je l'imagine en train de lui faire l'amour depuis que j'ai ouvert ce mail. Je le vois dans ma tête la toucher avec désir, douceur et passion et ça me retourne l'estomac. Je hais cette fille aussi fort que je l'aime lui.

-_Bella ? Bella ? _

Hailie rentre dans le jardin d'hiver en riant et j'essuie mes larmes rapidement.

-_Qu'est ce que tu fais la tronche ? _

-_Je révise._ J'ouvre une page de mon dossier d'économie.

-_Bah on va pas à la soirée ?_ Elle se penche au-dessus de moi en ajoutant :

_-Alors ? Mon costume bien ou pas ? _

Je me tourne vers elle et j'écarquille les yeux en la découvrant moulée dans une combinaison en cuir.

_-Cat Woman ? _

_-Ouais, mais … euh ? Pourquoi tu pleures ?_

_-Je ne pleure pas. _

_-Non, mais tu as pleuré. Pourquoi ? _

_-Je ne sais pas. Je suis fatiguée et je déprime. Ça va passer. Super ton costume la cruche._ Je me lève en lui faisant un sourire forcé.

_-Hey tu vas où ?_

_-Mettre mon costume. _

_-Ouais mais ça peut attendre ! Pablo n'est pas arrivé. Bella ? Dis-moi ce qui se passe ! _

_-Bah pas grand-chose, c'est con, je viens d'avoir un mail d'Edward. _

_-Ha bah c'est cool, mais je ne comprends pas, d'habitude ça te rend heureuse._

Sans que je m'en rende vraiment compte je me laisse submerger par la colère, la frustration et la tristesse. Tout ça s'insinue en moi comme des petites piques et c'est sans vraiment le vouloir que je balance à Hailie :

_-Ouais, d'habitude ! D'habitude je me réjouis chaque fois qu'il lui arrive un truc bien. D'habitude je suis heureuse d'avoir de ses nouvelles ! Mais là Hailie non ça ne va pas, je ne suis pas heureuse. _

Je fonds dans les bras que ma meilleure amie m'ouvre et je me laisse aller contre son épaule.

_-Il s'est remis avec Tanya._ Je pleure pour de bon et elle me masse le dos dans un geste réconfortant, complètement inutile parce que je suis inconsolable.

_-Ca me rend dingue Hailie ! Je ne peux pas, je peux pas savoir qu'il est avec une fille. _

_-T'es amoureuse de lui Bella c'est tout._

_-Ouais et ça me fait trop mal. _

_-Je sais Bella, mais tu t'attendais à quoi ? Il est jeune, beau, intelligent, tu croyais quoi ? _

_-Je sais pas Hailie, après ce qui s'est passé le mois dernier je pensais que ça prendrait plus de temps avant qu'il se remette en couple. Et je ne pensais pas qu'il retournerait avec elle. Ca veut dire que ce qui s'est passé entre nous ne comptait pas ? _

_-Bella, je ne sais pas quoi te dire, mais tu ne dois pas être malheureuse, ça n'en vaut pas la peine. Je sais que tu l'aimes beaucoup, que vous êtes très liés. Et je sais aussi que physiquement ça a été très fort entre vous mais tu ne vas pas lui en vouloir de faire sa vie. Je veux dire vous ne vous êtes pas promis quoi que ce soit et Edward est un mec bien, il t'adore tu le sais. Je suis sure que ça comptait pour lui, mais vous n'êtes pas ensemble, c'est tout !_

_-Je sais, mais c'est plus fort que moi. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il soit avec elle ! Je le supporte pas ! Je veux qu'il soit avec moi, rien que moi. Je ne peux pas l'imaginer avec une autre fille, je ne veux même pas qu'il regarde une autre fille et je te jure rien que de penser qu'il la touche ça me donne envie de gerber. _

_-Mais Bella, t'es ici ! Il est là bas ! Tu veux faire quoi ? Tu vas te rendre malade parce qu'il fait sa vie à l'autre bout du monde ? Tu ne vas pas te morfondre ? Si tu veux être avec lui tu prends tes cliques, tes claques, tu vas à Hawaii et tu le récupères ton mec ! Elle a quoi cette blondasse ? Elle est bien gaulée ? D'accord mais tu l'es tout autant. Elle est probablement intelligente et cultivée mais tu l'es aussi. Tu vas te morfondre alors que tu n'as même pas tenté ta chance ! Crois-moi Bella, si Pablo partait au fin fond du Tibet je m'arrangerais pour être pote avec des Bonzes !_

_-Les filles ? Vous êtes prêtes ? _

_-Tiens quand on parle du loup. Pablo ? Viens voir mon chéri !_

J'essuie mes larmes d'un revers de manche et je prends une grande inspiration pour me calmer quand Pablo rentre dans la véranda.

_-¿Que passa ?_ Demande-t-il avec son air décontracté habituel.

_-Bella est amoureuse d'Edward et elle est dégoutté parce qu'il s'est remis avec son ex. _

_-Ah d'accord et je suis censé dire quoi ? _

_-Ce que tu en penses. _

_-Et bien je suis désolé pour toi Bella et je comprends que ça te fasse de la peine. J'espère que ça va s'arranger._

_-Merci Pablo, t'es adorable. _

_-Non, non, non ! Pas de merci Pablo gna gna gna !_ Me coupe mon amie en agitant ses bras. _Pablo, tu trouves pas ça stupide qu'elle soit ici à se morfondre alors qu'elle n'a même pas essayé d'être avec lui ! _

_-Bah en même temps c'est pas évident, il vit à Hawaii ! _

_-Ha ! Bingo Pablo ! Tu vois Bella ! Il vit à Hawaii ! _

_-Merci de me le rappeler._ Fais-je sarcastique.

_-Tu ne pourras jamais être avec lui tant que tu seras ici. Bon sang va le retrouver !_

_-Mais arrêtez qu'est ce que vous avez tous avec ça ? Tu veux que je parte Hailie ? C'est ça ? Tu en as marre de m'avoir ici dans tes pattes ? Tu veux t'installer avec Pablo et que je vous fiche la paix ? _

_-Mais n'importe quoi ! Tu craques complètement ma pauvre fille ! Ouais je voudrais m'installer avec Pablo mais j'ai toute la vie pour ça, c'est toi d'abord ! Dis pas n'importe quoi Bella je t'en prie. Tu crois que c'est facile pour moi de te dire ça ? T'es là à déprimer depuis des mois à penser à lui. Même quand t'avais un mec tu pensais déjà à lui ! Tu es là à attendre ses mails comme une idiote. il a deux jours de retard », Edward ne m'a pas répondu », d'habitude il envoie avant le 4 C'est bon ! Stop ! c'est ridicule. _

_-Je le sais que c'est ridicule Hailie ! Mais qu'est ce que je peux y faire ? C'est trop tard maintenant !_

_-Ouais bah tu peux regretter tes choix un moment mais ça ne fera rien avancer ! Bordel ! Fais ta vie Bella ! Tu veux être avec Edward ? Bah tu te prends en mains ! Tu te fais embaucher au Four Seasons ou au supermarché de Lanai et tu lui sors le grand jeu ! C'est lui l'homme de ta vie ou pas ? Est-ce qu'il en vaut la peine ? _

_-Bien sûr qu'il en vaut la peine et je ferais n'importe quoi pour lui mais je ne veux pas te laisser ! _

_-Mais tu me laisses pas Bella putain ! Je suis et je resterai toujours ta sœur ! Merde on se verra moins souvent mais c'est tout ! _

_-C'est trop tard maintenant ! Il est avec elle ! _

_-Bah va le récupérer!_ Hurle-t-elle.

_-Je ne saurais même pas comment faire !_ crie-je encore plus fort.

_-Bah je vais t'aider ! _

Hailie est toute rouge et à bout de souffle. Je la regarde avec consternation, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on se dispute et c'est vraiment ridicule. Ses yeux pétillent et elle finit par éclater de rire en même temps que moi.

_-Bon sang vous êtes barges _! Crie Pablo en levant les bras un air exaspéré sur le visage. On le regarde quitter la pièce et quand la porte claque, je reporte mon attention sur mon amie.

_-Pardon Hailie, Je ne voulais pas te crier dessus. _

_-Pas de problème la tronche. On s'aimerait pas autant si on ne s'engueulait pas ! _

_-Tu crois vraiment que je devrais partir ? _

_-Bella, si c'est lui, si c'est vraiment lui que tu veux, ne le laisse pas filer ! Et qu'est-ce que tu as a perdre ? Au pire, si ça ne marche pas, tu reviens. La situation ne sera pas pire et au moins, tu auras essayé et tu ne regretteras rien. _

_-Edward m'a conseillé de laisser tomber Princeton et de faire un cursus de lettres. _

_-Il a raison, tu devrais faire ce qu'il te plait. _

_-Mais ça remet en cause tous nos projets. _

_-Je sais, mais B' c'était des projets de gamines, c'était pas vraiment réaliste, tu le sais ça ? _

_-Ouais, mais tu sais, si tu avais toujours envie de faire le tour du monde, je t'accompagnerais sans hésiter. _

_-Bella, le seul endroit où je veux absolument que tu sois c'est devant l'autel le jour où je me marierai. Je voudrais que tu sois à ma droite. _

_-J'y serai, je te le jure et autant de fois que tu te marieras ! _

On éclate de rire.

_-Tu crois que je devrais essayer de rentrer à la fac à Hawaii ? Edward me l'a suggéré quand il est venu. _

_-Ouais, je crois bien que ouais Bella. Cette histoire, faut que tu la vives à fond, sinon, tu la regretteras toute ta vie. Faut que tu tentes ta chance, avant qu'il ne soit vraiment trop tard. _

_-Tu as raison, mais je dis quoi à mes parents ? _

_-Déjà, trouve une école, postule, sois prise, pour le reste, on verra après. De toute façon tu ne pourras pas intégrer une classe en cours d'année. Faudra au moins que tu attendes janvier, le second semestre alors te pose pas cent millions de questions par pitié. _

_-Tu as raison, je vais faire ça. Chercher une école !_

_-Oui mais pas ce soir, c'est Halloween et j'ai besoin de ma meilleure copine pour la soirée la plus terrifiante de l'année. Au fait? Tu as pris quoi comme costume ? _

_-Un truc de sorcière, rien de folichon ! _

_-Fais voir !_

Elle me pousse jusqu'à ma chambre et on rit comme deux gamines.

**Pov Edward**

Ma tête n'arrête pas de faire l'aller et retour entre l'écran de mon ordinateur et mon lit. D'un côté, Tanya qui dort paisiblement dans mes draps et de l'autre Bella qui n'a répondu que très brièvement à mon mail. Contrairement à d'habitude elle ne me raconte pas grand-chose et j'ai l'impression qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de me répondre. Il est tellement formel et ne lui ressemble tellement pas. Elle qui est si prolixe d'habitude, qui se perd dans les anecdotes de sa vie, qui me pose des dizaines de questions sur Lanai et ma vie. Là, j'ai l'impression qu'elle me fait un vague résumé de son mois de Novembre et ça m'inquiète.

J'ai envie de lui répondre immédiatement et de lui demander pourquoi elle semble si distante, mais si je fais ça et que Tanya se réveille je risque de passer des heures à la calmer. Elle est toujours aussi jalouse de Bella, à un point inimaginable et je n'arrive pas à lui en vouloir car si elle nourrissait ne serais-ce que le quart des sentiments que j'ai pour Bella envers un homme, je pense que je serais très jaloux aussi. Je me demande si je ne devrais pas sortir pour passer un coup de fil à Bella.

Je jette un nouveau coup d'œil à ma belle blonde et je soupire, je regarde la courbe de son dos nu et ses longs cheveux qui s'étalent sur l'oreiller. La femme parfaite, voilà ce qu'elle est. Elle n'a rien à envier aux modèles des magazines. Je referme mon pc. Elle est là, avec moi, elle a voulu rencontrer mes parents, dormir chez moi pour la première fois depuis un an qu'on se fréquente, je n'ai pas le droit de lui faire ça. J'ai l'impression de lui mentir.

J'essaie de chasser Bella de mes pensées et je me glisse sous le drap. La belle blonde gémit et elle se tourne vers moi pour se nicher dans mes bras. Je la laisse faire en respirant son odeur exquise. Essayant d'oublier le fait que je culpabilise terriblement d'avoir couché avec une autre fille qu'elle, de lui mentir quand je lui dis que je n'ai pas de nouvelles de Bella. Je le fais par obligation, il ne se passe rien entre Bella et moi et pourtant chaque fois que je pense à elle, c'est-à-dire tous les jours, j'ai l'impression de trahir Tanya et je suis mal parce que j'aime Bella et je crève chaque jour sans elle. Je la serre un peu contre moi et j'embrasse son front.

Je finis par m'endormir et je ne suis pas vraiment reposé quand le soleil se lève.

_-Salut chéri !_ sourit la belle blonde en sortant de la salle de bain, elle est déjà en tenue de travail, ses baskets bien serrées, son legging bien ajusté et ses cheveux bien tirés. Je regarde son tee-shirt mouler ses formes et je me dis que je suis quand même chanceux d'être avec une fille aussi canon. Elle me sourit tendrement voyant que je la déshabille du regard.

_-Tu es déjà prête ? _

_-Oui, j'ai une séance de Cardio avec Madame Schneider à neuf heures._ Sourit-elle en ramassant ses affaires.

_-Oh cette vieille peau ! _

_-Sois pas désagréable mon cœur, elle est charmante. _

_-Pour une vieille peau. _

Tanya s'approche du lit en riant et elle caresse mon épaule avant d'y déposer un baiser.

_-Je te souhaite une bonne journée Edward. _

_-Toi aussi. Tu veux que je t'emmène ? Laisse-moi deux minutes et je suis prêt._

_-Non t'embête pas, je vais y aller en footing, tranquillement. Ne te rendors pas par contre! Je ne suis pas sure qu'Aro apprécie le fait que tu ais encore une panne de réveil. _

-_Ouais, je me lève_. Je pose mes lèvres furtivement sur les siennes et elle me sourit une dernière fois avant de quitter mon bungalow. J'esquisse un léger sourire en la regardant sortir, elle est si gentille, si prévenante. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi son ex-petit ami l'a si mal traitée. Qui pourrait lui faire du mal ?

Je réfléchis deux secondes et la première personne à qui je pense, c'est à moi-même. Moi je pourrais et je lui ai déjà fait du mal. Chaque fois que je lui parle de Bella, qu'un membre de ma famille mentionne Bella, qu'elle voit une photo ou rien que ma montre. Je ne la mets même plus d'ailleurs.

J'ouvre la boite dans la table de nuit et je regarde ma belle Montblanc scintiller sous le soleil levant qui baigne la chambre d'une lumière dorée absolument magnifique. Cette même lumière sous laquelle s'est réveillée Bella il y a pas loin d'un an après avoir passé la nuit dans mes bras.

Si elle avait pu rester à ce moment là, je pense que je serais fou amoureux d'elle aujourd'hui. S'il elle m'avait dit qu'elle rentrerait avec moi à Lanaii il y a deux mois, je suis certain que c'est elle qui aurait été dans mon lit ce matin.

Mon ventre se crispe et une bouffée de culpabilité et de regrets me donnent envie de m'arracher la tête. Putain ! Faut que j'arrête de penser à elle ! Et elle vient à Noël, bon sang, comment je vais faire ? Qu'est ce que je vais dire à Tanya ?

**Pov Bella**

_-Alors ? Alors ? Alors ? _

_-Deux secondes Hailie faut que je l'ouvre ! _

_-Mais allez ! Je tiens plus là ! _Elle me nargue depuis que le facteur est passé ce matin.

Je tourne l'enveloppe plusieurs fois dans mes mains et ma meilleure amie trépigne d'impatience.

Je l'ouvre et sors la feuille qui va me dire si oui ou non, ma vie va radicalement changer. L'université de Manoa a accepté ma candidature. Je saute dans les bras d'Hailie.

_-Putain, je suis prise ! Je suis prise ! je suis prise. _

_-Super ! _rit-elle en sautillant près de moi.

_-Oh Hailie, si tu savais comment je suis contente ! _

_-Je vois ça, alors tu vas suivre quoi comme cours ? _

Je lis un peu plus en détail et je découvre avec étonnement que tous les cours que j'ai demandé m'ont été donnés.

_-Tout, j'ai tout Hailie._

_-C'est-à-dire ? _

_-Bah les cours de lettres classiques, modernes, la philosophie et l'histoire, mes quatre matières principales ensuite j'ai toutes les options, Grec, Latin et Français. Merde Hailie je suis trop contente ! Faut que j'appelle Edward ! _

Je sors immédiatement mon iPhone et je compose le numéro de mon ami. Les sonneries se multiplient, j'ai envie de hurler de joie.

-_Allo ?_ Couine-t-il [à moitié] ensommeillé et mon ventre se serre douloureusement.

_-Edward ? _

_-Oui ?_ Il grogne plus qu'il ne parle.

_-C'est Bella, ça va ? _

_-Ouais, qu'est ce qui se passe ?_ Demande-t-il mi-inquiet, mi-endormi.

_-Réveille-toi Edward ! J'ai une super nouvelle !_

_-Bella il est trois heures du matin là, qu'est-ce que tu as ? _

_-Je vais quitter Princeton, je suis prise dans une autre université. _

_-Oh ! C'est bien, tu te décides enfin à lâcher la finance. _

_-Oui, je vais étudier les lettres, j'ai suivi ton conseil. _

_-Super Bella, je suis content pour toi._ Il baille un grand coup avant de continuer _et alors tu commences quand ? _

_-En janvier, je reprends en première année mais je m'en moque, je suis trop contente !_

_-Tant mieux Bella, je suis content pour toi, tu viens toujours dans quinze jours ?_

_-Bien sûr pourquoi ? _

_-Parce que j'ai dit à Esmée de te préparer une chambre à la maison. Elle a hâte que tu arrives. _

_-Moi aussi. Et toi Edward ? Tu as hâte ? _

_-Bien sûr. Mais… euh… tu vas changer d'université ?_

_-Oui, grand changement ! Je quitte le campus de Princeton, le New Jersey et le continent. _

_-Laisse-moi deviner, Paris ? la Sorbonne ? _

_-Non ! J'aurais adoré mais non, quitte à partir autant partir loin. _

_-Paris ce n'est pas assez loin ? _

_-Du New Jersey ? Non, Hawaii c'est beaucoup plus loin !_

_-Tu viens à Hawaii ?_ Il semble ne pas y croire et moi je reprends, toujours moitié hystérique :

_-Oui, je rentre à l'Université de Manoa. _

_-Sérieusement ? _

Je me rends compte qu'Edward est parfaitement réveillé à présent. Je ris.

_-Oui sérieusement, j'arrive dans quinze jours, le temps de régler tout les détails ici et je m'installe à Honolulu. D'ailleurs tu crois que ton frère accepterait de me servir de guide à mon arrivée ? Parce que tu travailles toi j'imagine ? _

_-Ouais je bosse, et mon frangin ? Je pense qu'il sera ravit, il t'aime bien,_ finit-il en soufflant.

_-Edward ? T'es content que je vienne à Honolulu ? _

_-Ouais, bien sûr Bella, je suis content_.

_-On se verra plus souvent comme ça. _

_-Ouais, ouais, c'est sûr. Je suis content Bella. _

_-T'as pas l'air. _

_-Si, si, je le suis, mais c'est le milieu de la nuit ici, tu m'appelles, tu m'annonces ça, je ne réalise pas bien. _

_-Ah ok. Bon, écoute, je te laisse finir ta nuit moi j'ai plein de choses à faire. Tu peux m'envoyer le numéro de ton frère ? _

_-Bien sûr, je raccroche et je te l'envoie. _

_-D'accord, merci Edward, t'es adorable. Excuse-moi de t'avoir réveillé. Dors bien. _

_-Merci Bella, bonne journée. _

Je raccroche et je regarde Hailie avec étonnement. Elle me questionne immédiatement :

_-Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? _

_-Qu'il était content. _

_-Et ? _

_-Bah c'est tout, il n'a pas eu l'air de bien comprendre en fait. _

_-Bah, tu lui enverras un mail tout à l'heure, il l'aura en se levant. _

_-Ouais, je le ferai plus tard, on a pas mal de choses à faire il me semble. _

_-Oh ouais, tu veux commencer par quoi ? _

_-Je sais pas trop, déjà je vais répondre à l'université et leur envoyer tout les documents qu'ils me demandent, ensuite je commencerai mes recherches de logement. _

_-D'accord, bah moi je vais faire l'annonce pour vendre ta voiture et je vais trouver des déménageurs. Qu'est ce qu'on fait de tes plantes ? Pablo ne voudra pas de tout ça chez lui. _

_-On va les ramener au pépiniériste, il les reprendra. _

_-Il ne te les rachètera pas. _

_-Et bah, il les offrira à sa femme ça m'est égal._

_-Je le vois bien le type rentrer avec sa remorque chez lui Tiens chérie, j'en avais marre des fleurs, je t'ai pris quelques palmiers géants, pour changer ! »_

_-T'es conne Hailie ! _Je ris avec mon amie en mettant de l'ordre dans mes papiers. Je dois faire vite, dans quinze jours je décolle pour Hawaii et d'ici là, je dois avoir bouclé ma vie ici.

_-Hey, tu sais quoi Hailie ? On devrait laisser une caméra dans le coin de l'entrée. _

_-Pourquoi ? _

_-Pour voir la tête de Charly quand il verra que son appartement est vide !_

_-Carrément ! Et mais Bella, tu sais que tu vas avoir des problèmes ? _

_-Je sais, je m'en fous ! Il peut aller se faire foutre ! _

_-Tu vas appeler ta mère ? _

_-Ouais, mais pas aujourd'hui ! Je m'en fous aussi. _

Je file dans ma chambre, je suis complètement hystérique. Finalement, je suis vraiment heureuse de quitter Princeton. Tant pis si Edward ne veut rien avoir à faire avec moi, qu'il préfère sa prof de fitness, j'aurais au moins une super formation. Enfin, je me dis que ce sera toujours ça et je ne veux pas envisager autre chose que de super choses, pour le moment.

**Pov Edward**

Bella arrive demain avec mon petit frère et je n'ai toujours rien dit à Tanya. Je l'attends sur le parking du Four Seasons et elle met une plombe à arriver. Je crois qu'il faut que je lui parle ce soir sinon, elle ne me le pardonnera pas. Surtout que je suis piégé maintenant puisque ma mère l'a invitée pour le réveillon. Avec tout le travail qu'on a à l'hôtel pendant les fêtes, elle ne pourra pas aller à Honolulu retrouver sa famille et donc ma mère lui a gentiment proposé de se joindre à nous. Sauf que Tanya assise face à Bella à la même table, je le sens pas trop. Et moi, comment je vais faire pour passer au dessus de tout ça ? J'arrive déjà pas a répondre à ses message alors je sais qu'à la minute où je **la** verrai toutes les choses que je me dis pour me convaincre que je suis bien avec Tanya vont passer au second plan. Comme par exemple le fait qu'elle a le même âge que moi, qu'elle vit à Lanai, qu'elle veut s'investir dans une relation, qu'elle veut des enfants. Tous ça va disparaitre à la seconde où je vais voir ma brune. Des gros flashs de nos ébats me parviennent en masse et mon ventre se serre. Putain, comment je vais faire ?

_-Salut chéri, ça va ? _

J'accueille les lèvres de Tanya avec un semblant de soulagement, jusqu'ici, tout va bien.

_-Ca va merci. On y va ? _

_-Oui, j'ai hâte de rentrer et de prendre une bonne douche_. Elle attache sa ceinture et je prends la direction de son appartement en ville.

Je rentre derrière elle et comme d'habitude tout est parfaitement bien rangé et aseptisé. Tanya et sa phobie des insectes, de la poussière et des bactéries. Ca ne me déplait pas, j'aime l'ordre et la propreté. Elle dépose ses affaires dans l'entrée et vide son sac en me souriant :

_-Fais comme chez toi chéri, il y a du jus de papaye dans le frigo si tu veux, il est tout frais. _

_-D'accord,_ je prends la direction de la cuisine pendant qu'elle fait son petit rangement.

_-Tu en veux ?_

_-Oui, dis moi Edward, qu'est ce que je suis censée ramener chez tes parents pour Noël ? _

Je me crispe et je prends une grande inspiration, jusqu'ici tout va bien.

_-Je sais pas trop Tanya, ramène un petit bouquet pour ma mère et une bonne bouteille pour mon père, ça suffira bien. _

_-D'accord et toi tu as fini tes cadeaux ? _

_-Oui, ça y est._ Elle me rejoint dans la petite cuisine et caresse mon épaule en prenant un verre. Je la regarde se servir et porter la boisson à ses lèvres, elle a l'air d'aller bien, c'est peut-être le moment de lui annoncer. Elle sourit en gémissant :

_-Hum, c'est vraiment délicieux et ça fait un bien fou_. Jusqu'ici tout va bien. Je regarde la pendule au mur et elle indique 19h, si je lui annonce maintenant, j'aurais environ cinq heures pour la calmer.

_-Au fait Tanya, je t'ai dit que ma mère avait invité Bella pour les fêtes_ ? Ma petite amie se décompose et moi je me trouve minable de me servir de ma mère pour me décharger.

_-Non, je ne savais pas. _

Je lui souris gentiment avant de me cacher derrière mon verre de jus.

_-Ouais, plus on est de fous, plus on rit. Elle arrive demain soir avec Alec. J'ai vraiment hâte que tu rencontres mon frère, tu vas voir vous allez super bien vous entendre._ Cullen espèce de lâche t'as pas honte de détourner la conversation comme ça ?

-_Ouais, super !_ Coupe-t-elle froidement. _Et ta copine elle reste combien de temps ?_

_-Oh, je sais pas trop une petite semaine sûrement, elle fait bien ce qu'elle veut_. Feindre l'indifférence ça peut aider ?

Je ne crois pas, les muscles des mâchoires de Tanya se crispent et se décrispent à un rythme soutenu et elle me toise avec un regard noir malgré ses yeux bleus.

_-Tu le sais depuis quand ?_ Demande-t-elle au bout d'un long moment à me réfrigérer du regard.

_-Je sais pas, c'est prévu depuis longtemps. Elle était déjà là l'année dernière tu sais. _

_-Oui je le sais, comment pourrais-je ne pas le savoir ? _

_-Allez Tanya, ma famille va être au complet, Bella est contente de venir et en plus ça rend ma mère heureuse, ne sois pas jalouse. _

_-Je suis pas jalouse ! _

_-Si tu l'es ! _

_-Non ! _

_-Tanya ? Je te connais un tout petit peu maintenant, je sais que tu n'apprécies pas Bella. Alors si tu n'es pas jalouse c'est quoi ton problème avec elle ? _

_-Mon problème ? C'est toi ! C'est le fait qu'elle paye pour passer du temps avec toi. Tu es son employé quand elle vient ici et elle a juste à te donner quelques dollars pour que tu exécutes ses moindres désirs. Non, en fait, ça va plus loin que ça, elle a juste à claquer des doigts et tu rappliques ! _

_-C'est pas vrai Tanya, Bella est adorable, elle ne se sert pas des gens, on a déjà eu mille fois cette conversation. Pourquoi tu t'entêtes comme ça ? C'est mon amie, je l'apprécie beaucoup c'est tout. Et ma famille aussi, ils sont tous contents qu'elle vienne pour Noël. Tanya, fais un effort s'il te plait. _

_-D'accord, de toute façon j'ai pas le choix, je dois faire bonne figure devant ta famille. _

_-Essaie de parler avec elle un peu, tu verras, elle est vraiment gentille. _

_-Ne m'en demande pas trop quand même. Mince Edward, c'est chiant ! Je me réjouissais de passer le réveillon avec ta famille maintenant je vais stresser comme une malade. _

_-Mais pourquoi ? _

_-Ils l'apprécient plus que moi. _

_-Mais non, ils la connaissent depuis plus longtemps c'est tout. _

_-Ouais, parce que elle, elle s'occupe des tortues quand elle vient, elle passe du temps avec ta mère, ta sœur, même Rosalie l'adore, alors qu'avec moi c'est une vraie peau de vache. Mais elle monte à cheval alors forcement ! Mais moi c'est pas de ma faute, j'ai la trouille. _

_-Tanya ! C'est pas grave, je te l'ai dit plein de fois ! Alec non plus ne monte pas à cheval et alors, on l'adore quand même ! Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes comme ça ? _

_-Ils préféreraient que tu sois avec elle, plutôt qu'avec moi. _

J'éclate de rire.

_-C'est complètement ridicule._ Ma famille ne m'a jamais imaginé autrement qu'ami avec Bella, j'en suis certain. Enfin si, mon frère, mais lui c'est un crétin ! Il sauterait sur tout ce qui bouge.

-_Tanya, c'est qu'une soirée. _

_-D'accord, je vais faire un effort, à une condition._

_-Laquelle ? _

_-Que tu ne sois pas à son service tout le temps de son séjour à l'hôtel. _

_-Bah oui, de toute façon, elle ne séjourne pas à l'hôtel, je m'occupe des enfants Beckam pendant une semaine alors. _

_-Quoi comment ça elle ne séjourne pas à l'hôtel ? Elle va où alors ? _

_-Chez mes parents. _

_-Elle va dormir chez toi pendant une semaine ?_ Cette fois elle fulmine pour de bon.

_-Non pas chez moi ! Chez mes parents ! _

_-C'est pareil ! C'est à cent mètres ! _

_-Bah non, c'est pas pareil !_

_-Bien sûr que si, ça veut dire qu'elle peut se pointer quand bon lui semble ! Dès qu'elle voudra te voir elle n'aura qu'à remonter l'allée et frapper à ta porte ! _

_-Ecoute Tanya, je vais avoir une semaine de dingue, Bella le sait, elle sait que je n'aurais pas de temps à lui consacrer. _

Ca j'en suis pas certain mais je mens avec aplomb.

_-Tu sais quoi Edward, c'est pas grave, je dois faire avec de toute façon, c'est ton amie, tu la connais depuis longtemps, ta famille l'apprécie alors je vais fermer ma bouche et cette discussion va en rester là. Parce que je veux pas qu'on se dispute à cause d'elle._

_-Je suis plutôt soulagé de l'entendre. Allez viens ! _

Je lui ouvre mes bras et elle m'enlace avec douceur en inspirant mon odeur.

Je la plaque contre moi et je niche ma tête dans son cou pour ne pas qu'elle voit mon visage torturé.

Putain comment je vais faire pour lui annoncer que Bella vient vivre à Hawaii ? Qu'elle viendra probablement souvent et que je ne pourrais pas refuser de passer du temps avec elle. Une boule d'angoisse se forme dans ma poitrine et si Tanya venait à apprendre que j'ai couché avec elle pendant notre break », je crois qu'elle ne le comprendrait pas et ne me pardonnerait jamais.

Comment lui expliquer que j'adore cette fille, que je suis incapable de lui dire non, que j'adore son corps et que chaque minute que je passe avec elle me comble ?

Je soupire en caressant le dos de ma copine. Une semaine, une semaine pour prendre de la distance avec Bella parce que je ne veux pas faire de mal à Tanya, elle a suffisamment souffert dans sa vie avant moi. Je veux pas être celui qui lui en infligera d'avantage.

**Pov Bella :**

Je continue à envoyer des messages à Hailie alors que je bats le pavé devant l'aéroport d'Honolulu. Je lui explique à quel point la chaleur est agréable ici alors qu'il neigeait à New York quand elle m'a déposée. Elle est dans l'avion pour Detroit et elle va présenter Pablo à son père. Autant dire que pour elle aussi c'est le grand stress. Moi c'est attendre Alec qui m'angoisse car visiblement la ponctualité n'est pas son fort et son portable est sur messagerie.

J'ai hâte qu'il arrive et qu'il me conduise à mon nouvel appartement. Je ne l'ai vu que sur photos mais l'agent immobilier de ma mère m'a assuré qu'il était en très bon état. Je soupire en faisant un nouvel aller et retour sur le parvis. Finalement, ma mère n'est pas si nulle que ça. Même si elle ne peut pas être présente émotionnellement et physiquement pour moi, au moins elle est là financièrement.

J'ai été incroyablement surprise qu'elle me soutienne dans mon choix de quitter Princeton et qu'elle mette tout en œuvre pour que ma vie soit douce à Hawaii et que je réussisse des études qui me plaisent, car comme elle me l'a dit au téléphone la semaine dernière, tout ce qui compte pour elle c'est que je sois en sécurité et que je ne manque de rien. Pour ce qui est de mon bonheur, c'est à moi de me le construire. Elle n'a pas vraiment tort, sur qui puis-je compter dans la vie si ce n'est moi-même ? J'aime à croire que je peux compter sur Hailie et Edward mais je préfère ne pas trop y penser, je serais bien trop déçue si l'un deux ne pouvaient pas être là pour moi.

_-Hé Bella !_ Un énorme pick-up arrive en trombe et Alec se tient debout à la fenêtre passager_. Oh Bella !_ hurle-t-il alors que le chauffeur klaxonne bruyamment. Je le regarde approcher en riant. Ils sont dingues !

Trois gars sur musclés descendent de la voiture et Alec sort en passant par la large fenêtre.

_-Hey Bella ! Comment ça va ?_ Il me saute littéralement dessus et m'embrasse sur mes deux joues.

_-Ca va, merci._

_-Pardon pour le retard mais j'ai dû passer prendre tout le monde. _

_-Hey Alec, présente ta copine._ Un grand brun mince comme un clou pousse le petit frère d'Edward en me lançant amusé :

_-Je suis Makani, un pote d'Alec. _

_-Euh… salut, enchantée, Bella._ Je serre la main amicale qu'il me tend. Et me tourne vers les autres.

_-Bienvenue à Hawaii Bella, je suis Kyle_. Il me fait deux bises et me passe un collier de fleurs violettes autour du cou.

_-Merci ! _

_-Et moi c'est Pekelo, ouais bienvenue à Hawaii, je suis certain que tu vas te plaire ici. _

_-Merci beaucoup. _

_-Bon, on y va ? On va se prendre une amende si on reste là. En route Bella, je t'emmène dans ton nouveau chez toi. _

_-Merci Alec. _

Kyle me tient la porte et je monte juste devant le grand blond qui m'offre un sourire chaleureux.

Ouais, je crois que je vais me plaire ici. Définitivement. Pekelo prend le volant et m'offre lui aussi un large sourire.

Les amis d'Alec n'ont de cesse de faire les andouilles et ils me font beaucoup rire. Je regarde les rues de la capitale défiler et même si la chaleur est étouffante, que je transpire comme une truie confinée dans l'habitacle du pick-up au milieu des quatre gaillards, je me sens vraiment bien.

_-Alors là Bella, c'est l'entrée principale du campus, c'est la partie scientifique ici, tes bâtiments sont sûrement de l'autre coté, on ira demain. _

_-Mince mais c'est immense. _

_-Bah qu'est ce que tu crois. On est pas des loosers ! Tu croyais quoi ? C'est pas Harward mais quand même ! _

_-Tu vas voir on va te faire visiter Honolulu en long en large et en travers mais d'abord, on va t'installer ! Alec nous a dit que tu avais besoin de gros bras pour aller chercher des meubles. _

_-Oui, l'appartement n'est pas meublé, j'ai pas besoin de grand-chose mais je crois que toute seule je m'en sortirais pas. Ca ne vous dérange pas ? _

_-Bah non !_ Rit Kyle, _on est là pour ça. Il y a un grand magasin de meubles dans la zone commerciale de Manao, on va poser tes bagages et on y va. _

_-Super. _

_-Tiens regarde Bella, c'est là. _

Je penche ma tête pour apercevoir la grande maison blanche au toit bleu qui va désormais être on nouveau logis. Pekelo se gare dans l'allée et on descend tous. Je jette un coup d'œil par-dessus la palissade et j'aperçois la piscine commune. Ca a l'air bien entretenu.

_-Il faut monter les escaliers à droite de la maison._ Les garçons prennent la direction que je leur indique et on trouve rapidement l'escalier en bois blanc qui mène à la terrasse du premier.

_-Pitié Bella,_ couine Makani, _prends pas des gros trucs au magasin, je veux pas me décoller un poumon en montant ta machine à laver. _

_-Si ça vous embête je fais tout livrer. _

_-Mais non, je plaisante, on est là, on a le pick-up, allez ouvre ! Je suis sûr que c'est trop cool dedans. _

Je sors l'enveloppe qui contient les clés et les divers papiers de l'appartement et j'ouvre la porte. Je rentre dans un petit hall aux murs blancs et au parquet clair.

_-Ca sent la peinture fraîche,_ rit Alec en rentrant derrière moi dans le grand séjour ouvert sur la cuisine aménagée.

_-Putain c'est immense ! Oh Bella c'est un semi qu'il va falloir pour meubler tout ça ! _

_-Je crois bien ouais_, dis-je surprise. _Ca ne me paraissait pas si grand sur les photos._ Je traverse la pièce dans les mêmes tons que le hall et ma main caresse l'ilot central de la cuisine. C'est vraiment beau, il y a beaucoup de lumière puisque deux grandes baies vitrées donne sur la terrasse.

Les quatre garçons font le tour du propriétaire et moi je m'extasie de la vue sur Honolulu avec le Pacifique en fond. Je suis Alec dans la première chambre et je ris en voyant que là aussi tout est blanc.

_-Je crois qu'il va falloir que je colore tout ça ! _

_-Bah si tu as besoin d'un coup de main pour la peinture ! On est là !_

_-Merci, j'y penserais, bon, ça va attendre un peu et mais pourquoi t'es si gentil toi? Tu veux profiter de la piscine c'est ça ? Rêve pas hein Alec, il n'y aura pas de soirées orgie ici ! _

C'est à son tour de rire et il colle son poing dans mon épaule.

_-Sacrée Bella ! Je te ramène trois beaux mâles, pur cru d'Hawaii pour s'occuper de toi, tu pourrais être reconnaissante ! Allé B' juste quelques copines ! _

_-B' ? _

_-Ouais B', non en fait ma mère me tuerait si je m'occupais pas bien de toi et j'ai pas envie que Carlisle me coupe les vivres !_

_-Donc tu es intéressé ? _

_-Oui, mais pas par toi Poulette ! _

_-Poulette ? _

_-Et ouais Poulette, bon on va monter tes valises et on y va ? _

_-Ca marche Biquet, pars devant, je te rejoins. _

Alec me lance un clin d'œil et quitte la grande chambre. Je finis de visiter rapidement, tout est parfait, la grande salle de bain, la petite chambre d'ami. Tous les rangements sont impeccables, je me plais déjà dans mon nouveau chez moi. Je profite de quelques secondes de répit pour envoyer un message à Edward et lui dire que j'arriverai demain avec Alec.

On finit par se rendre au centre commercial et je trouve tout ce qu'il faut dans le grand magasin, un lit, une table, des chaises, je relève les codes qui désignent les articles pendant que les garçons prennent les mesures et me conseille sur les coloris. Mais si je les écoutais mon intérieur ressemblerait à la maison d'Arlequin. On a un grand débat sur le choix du canapé. Je finis pas écouter Pekelo qui me recommande un grand canapé d'angle en tissu dans les tons crème. Comme pour le reste de l'appartement, je choisis un mélange d'objets rustiques et modernes. J'essaie de visualiser un maximum afin d'harmoniser et créer une ambiance chaleureuse et zen, comme j'aime. Une heure plus tard, nous sommes au rayon vaisselle pendant qu'Alec et Kyle sont au retrait des marchandises. Je charge le grand chariot que pousse Makani. Les amis d'Alec, en plus d'être serviables et adorables sont vraiment efficaces. Je passe à la caisse et je règle le tout. Le pick-up n'est pas assez grand pour contenir tout ce que j'ai acheté et on repart avec un des petits camions de location du magasin.

En arrivant devant la maison, c'est le branle-bas de combat, on décharge à la chaîne et les gars se mettent immédiatement à faire des allers et retours. Je leur donne un coup de main comme je peux. Et les garçons refusent que je porte des choses trop lourdes. Ils sont vraiment super. Et je ne cesse de les remercier.

On commence à monter les meubles en début d'après-midi et je suis contente de voir mon appartement prendre forme. Je jette un coup d'œil à mon portable, Edward n'a pas répondu, ça m'angoisse, ce n'est pas son genre mais il doit être occupé. Je prends quelques photos de mes meubles et de mon appartement et j'envoie le tout à Hailie. Elle doit dormir à cette heure-ci mais j'ai besoin de savoir comment ça s'est passé avec son père. Je commande des pizzas en attendant qu'elle me réponde. Les amis d'Alec acceptent mon invitation à dîner et je reçois la réponse d'Hailie alors que je vais avec Kyle à la supérette chercher des bières.

_« Il a fait le remake du parrain mais en pire… je te raconte demain, sympa le canap' bonne nuit la tronche »_

Je souris, j'ai hâte d'avoir la version longue. Mais je soupire aussi, Edward n'a toujours pas répondu. Je me sens presque mal, malgré que tout soit parfait ici, la question que je ne veux pas me poser se met en boucle dans ma tête, et si ça le dérangeait que je vienne vivre à Hawaii ?

Mais non, je ne veux pas y croire, pas après tout ce qu'il m'a dit, pas après ce qu'on a vécu tous les deux. Je ne veux pas y penser. Je souris à Kyle et je paye le pack.

**Chapter 16: Chapter 16**

**Chapitre 16**

**Le jour où il l'a laissée tomber**

**Pov Bella**

Quand le petit avion de Garry amorce sa descente sur l'île de Lanaii je sens mon estomac se nouer. Ce que je ressens est parfaitement contradictoire, d'un coté je suis toute excitée à l'idée de revoir tous les Cullen mais je suis extrêmement nerveuse à l'idée de revoir Edward.

Alec est aussi impatient que moi et il sautille presque sur son siège.

_-Hey biquet, tu as des vers ? _

_-Oui on va avoir des cadeaux, des cadeaux ! J'ai trop hâte ! _

_-Tu as acheté quoi ? _

_-Des conneries, je n'ai pas de tune. J'ai pris un parfum pour ma sœur, un bouquin pour Ed' et deux trois conneries pour les autres. J'ai acheté une chemise à mon père et j'emmènerai ma mère au restaurant dans la semaine. Elle sera contente de passer un peu de temps avec son fils adoré. _

_-C'est certain, tu lui manques beaucoup. _

_-Je sais, Ed' n'arrête pas de me le dire, mais elle a Lily et lui. Ils travaillent beaucoup mais ils sont là quand même. Pfff, c'est toujours la même galère pour les fêtes, déjà je n'ai pas d'idées et en plus quand tu n'as pas un rond c'est vraiment dur. L'année prochaine, on ira acheter les cadeaux ensemble ? _

_-Pourquoi pas. _

_-Sinon toi, tu as pris quoi ? _

_-Des babioles, je sais que Rose et Alice aime la mode donc je leur ai pris le dernier truc tendance à New York. C'est des bracelets en cuir avec une plaque, elles pourront les faire graver. J'ai trouvé les mêmes pour homme alors Jasper et Emmet seront assortis à leurs femmes. J'ai pris des bloque-livres en forme de tortue pour Carlisle et je vais donner mon exemplaire d'Orgueil et Préjugés à Esmée. Pour Edward, je lui pris un beau couteau, avec plein de petits outils. _

_-C'est des bonnes idées, et moi tu m'as acheté quoi ? _

_-Rien, pourquoi ? Tu m'as pris un truc toi ? _

_-Non._ Fait-il en souriant sournoisement. J'éclate de rire.

_-Ca sera la surprise alors. _

_-Ouais, tu verras sous le sapin. Par contre, je n'ai rien pris pour Tanya, je ne l'ai jamais vue. _

_-Tanya sera là ?_ J'ai plus craché que parler et Alec me répond doucement.

_-Ouais, apparemment elle n'a pas pu prendre de vacances alors comme sa famille va sur le continent bah elle était toute seule. Tu la connais toi la meuf de mon frère ? _

_-Je l'ai vue une fois et je l'ai croisée au Four Seasons mais je n'ai jamais vraiment parlé avec elle. _

J'essaie d'avoir l'air normale face à Alec, souriante, alors que j'ai l'impression qu'on vient de m'enfoncer un couteau au fond de moi.

-_J'espère qu'elle n'est pas trop conne,_ souffle-t-il, _elle est prof de sport, elle ne peut pas être conne ? Si ?_

_-J'en sais rien Alec, Edward ne m'a pas parlé beaucoup d'elle. _

_-J'espère que ce n'est pas une de ses gonzesses à problèmes avec qui il a l'habitude de trainer. Pourquoi tu ne l'aimes pas ? _

_-Quoi ? Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Je la connais même pas ! _

_-D'accord, mais tu ne l'aimes pas. _

Je hausse les épaules et Alec me regarde avec un grand sourire amusé. Je lui jette un regard noir et il rit pour de bon en reportant son attention sur l'avant du petit appareil.

_-On va atterrir m'sieur- dame, vous attachez vos ceintures s'il vous plait. _

On s'exécute et le silence retombe. Garry fait prendre à son pareil un virage bien sec et on descend à toute vitesse. Je me crispe un peu en attrapant l'accoudoir et Alec remballe son sourire à la con en grognant :

_-Il est obligé de faire ça à chaque fois ? _

_-J'ai connu plus délicat comme pilote. _

L'avion finit par se poser sur le tarmac et je devine le gros 4x4 d'Emmet près du petit bâtiment en taule dès qu'on prend la passerelle. Contente de retrouver la terre j'attends avec impatience que Garry sorte nos affaires.

Alec traine ma grosse valise à roulettes sur laquelle il a posé son sac.

_-Wow ! Emmet ?_ Crie-t-il en voyant son cousin avancer vers nous.

_-Alors les jeunes, vous avez fait bon voyage ? _

Emmet me serre immédiatement dans ses bras et je m'essuie la joue en riant après qu'il m'est bavé dessus. La grande blonde qui partage sa vie m'offre un immense sourire en me serrant contre elle à son tour.

_-Bella, je suis si contente de te voir !_ Rit-elle en m'entrainant vers la voiture_. Ça va Alec ?_ Demande-t-elle en le poussant.

_-Ouais, impec !_ Il charge nos affaires dans le 4x4 et immédiatement Rosalie me martèle de questions. La fac, mon nouvel appartement, tout y passe et j'ai bien l'impression que je vais avoir à radoter parce qu'Esmée va me poser les mêmes questions et Edward aussi.

Hum Edward ! J'ai tellement hâte de le voir. Mon cœur accélère de plus en plus au fur et à mesure qu'on se rapproche de chez les Cullen. Ma gorge est toujours aussi nouée et en plus je tremble. Alec descend ouvrir la barrière et tout mon être se détend quand je vois la grande maison en pierre. J'adore cet endroit. Je regarde les chevaux, ils sont tous au pré. On passe devant les bungalows et les écuries et Emmet se range dans la cour. Esmée est déjà sur le parvis. Elle a un sourire éblouissant et je me précipite hors du véhicule pour sauter dans ses bras.

-_Bella, ma petite Bella ! Je suis si contente._ Je l'embrasse en riant et j'inspire son odeur rassurante. Ma petite maman de cœur.

_-Je suis trop contente d'être enfin arrivée Esmée. Vous m'avez tellement manqué. _

-_Hey Bella, prête-moi ma mère deux secondes._ Je m'écarte et je laisse Alec embrasser sa mère.

Rose m'attrape par le bras pendant qu'Emmet descend nos bagages et elle m'entraine vers l'intérieur. Quand on rentre dans le salon, tout le reste de l'équipe est installé autour de la table basse sur laquelle Esmée a installé des immenses plats de petits fours. Mes yeux se posent immédiatement dans ceux d'Edward et mes jambes se mettent à flageoler, j'ai des frissons partout et mon cœur bat à tout rompre. Putain, ce qu'il est beau. Je romps le contact qui n'a duré qu'un quart de seconde mais qui a suffi à me conforter dans mon idée. C'est lui. Ça ne peut être que lui.

Tout le monde se lève en souriant alors je ne peux en faire que de même, parce que l'odeur familière de l'endroit me détend et la main de Rosalie sur mon épaule me pousse dans le milieu de la pièce. Carlisle m'embrasse chaleureusement en me souhaitant la bienvenue. Emmet passe derrière moi avec mon sac de cadeaux et il va les installer sous le sapin.

Jasper se glisse entre Rosalie et moi:

_-Salut Bella, content que tu sois de retour. _

_-Moi aussi je suis si heureuse de vous revoir ! _

_-Tu as fait bon voyage Petite ?_ Demande Edward en posant rapidement ses joues sur les miennes. Je me crispe, depuis quand ne m'a-t-il pas appelé Petite ? Je cherche son regard mais il est déjà loin du mien parce que son attention se porte sur la grande blonde.

-_Tu connais déjà Tanya_ ? Reprend-t-il sans me jeter un regard.

_-Oui, ravie de te revoir_. Elle s'approche doucement et je lui fais la bise, à contre cœur, mais je souris, je n'ai pas le choix.

_-Hey salut tout le monde !_ Hurle Alec derrière nous et l'attention de l'assemblée se tourne vers lui à mon grand soulagement. Alice en profite pour me saluer.

_-Ca va Bella ? Alors ? Quoi de neuf ? _

Elle m'entraine sur le canapé et je me laisse tomber près d'elle. Elle rit quand je lui dis qu'il neigeait quand je suis partie de New York. Edward nous tourne le dos et je détaille sa stature en parlant avec mon amie. Jasper s'installe à coté de moi et je lui explique que je n'ai pas encore trouvé le rythme du décalage horaire. Edward et sa copine parfaite s'installent sur le canapé de l'autre côté de la table et Alec saute sur son frère. Je ne jette pas un regard au couple parce que je vais surement me mettre à chialer si je la vois le toucher. Je reporte mon attention sur Alice et on parle de tout de rien avant qu'Emmet nous interrompe.

_-Bon tout le monde est là ! On va pouvoir boire un coup ! Qui boit quoi ? Tanya ? Bella ? Vous prenez quoi ?_ Rosalie s'installe sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de Carlisle.

_-Un jus de fruit pour moi Emmet, s'il te plait_. Lance timidement Tanya.

_-Ok._ Il se tourne vers moi, _Bella ?_

_-Carlisle ? J'ai le droit de boire cette année_ ? Emmet arque un sourcil en regardant son oncle qui ne répond rien.

_-J'ai ma carte d'identité_ ! Ris-je en sortant le petit morceau de plastique qui atteste que j'ai plus de 18 ans.

Alec assis face à moi sur l'autre canapé rit en me tendant son poing, je cogne le mien contre le sien au dessus la table en lui souriant.

_-Ouais B' on va picoler cette année !_

_-D'accord mais avec modération._ Sourit Carlisle.

_-Modération ? C'est qui celui là ? Tu le connais B' ? _

Je regarde Alec en faisant non de la tête et on éclate de rire. Carlisle semble plutôt réceptif à notre humour et fait signe à Emmet de nous servir.

_-Bella tu prends quoi ? _

_-Je veux bien du champagne._ Il attrape une des bouteilles au centre de la table et fait rapidement sauter le bouchon. Il remplit plusieurs coupes et les tend à Esmée qui s'est installée sur l'accoudoir près de moi puis à Alice et Rosalie. Elle fait non de la tête et il lui sourit tendrement avant de tendre la coupe à son oncle. Rosalie ne boit pas ? Hum… intéressant, une bonne nouvelle en perspective.

Quelques secondes plus tard c'est la bouteille de whisky qui sort de dessous la table et je ris en voyant que rien ne change quand il tend à Edward et Jasper leur verres.

-_Bon, qui veut dire un mot pour trinquer ?_ Demande Esmée.

_-Bah vas-y man' lâche-toi !_ Lance Alec en levant sa coupe.

_-D'accord ! Alors, déjà, je voulais vous remerciez de tous être là, je vais parler pour Carlisle aussi. Certains sont venu de loin et la dernière fois que je vous ai tous eu réunis ici c'était l'année dernière alors je suis vraiment heureuse. Vous avez tous une raison d'être là parce qu'il y a forcément quelque chose, en ce jour que vous aimez. Je sais que Jasper apprécie de ne pas cuisiner pour une fois, ma petite fille Alice aime faire le sapin, Alec mon chéri, je sais que tu ne viens que pour tes cadeaux. Emmet, ne ris pas! Toi, c'est juste pour boire un coup. Edward, mon grand, je sais que c'est juste pour me voir sourire et Bella ma chérie, c'est pour avoir une famille normale autour de toi. Tanya, j'espère que pour ta première fête parmi nous, tu trouveras quelque chose que tu auras envie de retrouver chaque année. En tout cas, pour nous, ce que nous aimons dans le fait de fêter Noël ici, tous les ans, c'est qu'on aime vous avoir réunis tous autour de nous. Alors on vous souhaite un Joyeux Noël et merci d'être là. _

_-Joyeux Noël _! répond l'assemblée, moi en premier. Et Esmée se rassoit près de moi. Je prends sa main et je la serre entre mes doigts.

_-Joyeux Noël Esmée. _

_-Merci ma chérie, toi aussi._ Elle choque sa coupe contre la mienne et je bois une gorgée. Quand je me retourne vers les autres, c'est le regard glacial de la blonde qui accompagne Edward que je croise. Et comme me l'a conseillé Hailie, je ne me laisse pas démontée. Je lui offre un grand sourire et me penche pour trinquer avec elle. sois proche de tes amis mais encore plus de tes ennemis »

_-Joyeux Noël Tanya !_ Tout mon être suinte l'hypocrisie et la haine mais le son de ma voix sonne vrai. Je ne pensais pas être aussi forte.

_-Merci, toi aussi,_ lance-t-elle sans sourire et Edward choque son verre contre le mien pour ne pas que ma coupe reste dans le vide.

_-Joyeux Noël Bella._ Il me sourit mais ça n'atteint pas ses yeux et ça me fait mal. Il se recule pour regagner le fond du canapé et la main de la blonde glisse sur sa cuisse. Tout mon être a envie de hurler mais je me retiens. tu dois faire comme si de rien n'était Les mots d'Hailie tournent en boucle dans ma tête. Ne montre rien au début, tu l'auras à l'usure ».

Je souris et demande des nouvelles à chacun des Cullen. Quand Esmée me demande si je suis bien installée à Honolulu, je vois clairement la jointure des doigts de la blonde blanchir sur le genou d'Edward. La main de mon amour glisse sur la sienne dans un geste tendre, certainement pour la détendre. J'en conclus qu'il ne lui a pas dit que je venais vivre à Hawaii. Surtout qu'elle enchaine avec un regard noir et je peux voir tout ça parce qu'Alec répond à ma place en décrivant en long en large et en travers mon nouvel appartement.

Esmée me promet de venir avec Carlisle rapidement et je les remercie en ajoutant qu'ils sont tous les bienvenus.

_-D'ailleurs Jasper, tu dois venir. Je dois te faire gouter mes plats et Rosalie je vais avoir besoin de toi pour refaire ma garde-robe. _

_-Ouais cool, Rose, bébé, on ira ! Il y a la piscine et tout. Tu fais les boutiques et moi je me prélasse. Hein Jaz, mon pote ? On fait ça ? On envoie les filles dans les boutiques et nous on prend du bon temps ? _Emmet semble comme un enfant.

_-Carrément, tu as de quoi nous loger Bella ? _Demande Jasper.

_-Bien sûr ! Dès que vous avez des jours de congés en commun, vous venez ! _

_-On n'avait pas dit qu'on irait camper au volcan de Molokai dès qu'on aurait des jours ?_ S'offusqueEdward.

_-Tu veux y retourner ?_ Crie-je ahurie qu'il veuille retourner là-haut.

-_Bella, on n'a pas eu de chance la dernière fois. Mais regarde, on est toujours là. _

_-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?_ Lui demande Tanya.

_-On s'est pris un gros orage en montant, le torrent a gonflé et j'ai bien cru qu'on allait y passer, mais on a trouvé un petit abri et on a attendu que ça passe. _

_-C'était horrible, on était trempé, on avait deux pauvres sandwichs imbibés d'eau et il faisait un froid de canard ! Un conseil Tanya, s'il t'emmène camper, regarde toi-même la météo avant, on ne peut pas faire confiance à Edward. _Je lui lance un regard lour de sens et il fait comme si de rien n'était.

_-Hé j'avais regardé !_ Se défend-t-il en riant faussement.

-_Je sais, je te taquine, c'est un très bon souvenir ! _Enfin jusqu'à ses dernières semaines ajoute silencieusement ma voix intérieure.

_-Pourquoi vous nous n'avez jamais raconté ça ?_ Demande Esmée.

_-Pour ne pas que tu t'inquiètes man'_. Lance Edward en attrapant un petit four. Je vois qu'il se détend petit à petit, ce qui n'est pas le cas de sa potiche et ça me fait finalement jubiler. Moi je prends de plus en plus la confiance et j'initie les conversations. Sur les chevaux avec Rosalie et Edward, sur les tortues avec Carlisle. Je parle cuisine avec Jasper et quand on passe à table je demande à Esmée ce qu'elle a lu ces dernier temps. On parle littérature un long moment et visiblement la conversation n'intéresse que nous. Alors on se met dans notre bulle et on a une conversation passionnante. Je l'aide à ramener les plats et Tanya se tend quand Esmée refuse son aide alors que je vais et viens à ses cotés. Et ouais ma petite, tu as peut-être Edward pour le moment mais tu n'auras pas Esmée !

Plus Tanya se tend, plus elle se ferme et du coup on voit clairement qu'elle n'est pas à l'aise. Edward ne dit presque plus un mot ce qui m'inquiète un peu venant de lui. Le dessert d'Esmée est vraiment très bon et elle m'explique sa recette. Jasper l'écoute religieusement, la pâtisserie, ce n'est pas son fort.

_-Les cadeaux ! Les cadeaux_ ! Hurle Alec en sautant de sa chaise alors qu'on boit une nouvelle coupe de champagne au salon.

-_Alors, je fais la distribution ! _crie Alice hystérique_, on commence par le plus vieux. Papa, tous ceux-là sont pour toi. Maman, voilà les tiens. _

Je regarde tous les Cullen déballer leurs cadeaux, j'apprends que Tanya est plus vieille qu'Edward puisqu'elle ouvre ses cadeaux avant lui. Je constate qu'il n'y en a aucun de sa part dans le lot et je me dis qu'il ne doit pas vouloir lui offrir devant tout le monde. Cette pensée me serre le cœur, comme pour moi l'année dernière. Je ne sais pas quoi en penser et je ne pense pas très longtemps car Biquet me saute dessus.

_-Boude pas Bella ! t'es la plus jeune, tu passes en dernier._ Je lui tire la langue. _Oh non, ça c'est vraiment puéril. Hé Bro' dépêche, B' et moi on veut nos cadeaux ! _

_-Moi aussi_ rit-Alice en tapant dans ses mains.

Edward s'active à ouvrir ses paquets et je vois son visage s'illuminer à la vue du couteau suisse.

_-Pour le camping ! _

Il me fait un clin d'œil, en murmurant :

_-Merci Bella, c'est adorable_.

Emmet lui arrache pratiquement des mains et se met à ouvrir tout les petits outils.

Alec donne les paquets à Alice et elle s'empresse de les ouvrir. Elle remercie tout le monde et Alec se jette sur ses paquets.

_-Putain B', je t'adore !_ Crie-t-il avec enthousiasme. J'arque un sourcil.

_-C'est la première fois que ce n'est pas moi le dernier._ Il me pousse en embrassant ma joue. Je retiens un éclat de rire. Il me lance un clin d'œil et se met à tout déchirer sauvagement.

**Pov Edward**

La pire soirée de toute ma vie se déroule sous mes yeux. Je ne sais pas si je dois pleurer, rire ou hurler de désespoir. Je suis complètement tiraillé, perdu. Je regarde mon frère serrer Bella dans ses bras quand il ouvre son cadeau et j'ai envie de lui en coller une. Il est qui pour poser ses mains sur elle comme s'il l'a connaissait depuis dix ans ? Je déteste le fait qu'elle lui ait offert un short de bain pour qu'il vienne profiter de sa piscine alors que je ne savais même pas, jusqu'à ce qu'Emmet le mentionne qu'il y a une piscine dans sa nouvelle résidence qui visiblement est devenue la deuxième maison de mon petit frère. Ils ont l'air tellement proches. Ça me rend dingue.

Je ne reconnais pas ma Bella, elle a l'air tellement à l'aise, tellement ouverte, sure d'elle. J'ai tout fait pour la pousser à s'ouvrir au monde, à prendre confiance en elle et je regrette le petit brin de gamine dont j'avais dû prendre soin il y a deux ans. La femme assise en face de moi est magnifique et d'une gentillesse incroyable. Elle est douce quand elle parle à ma mère ou à ma sœur. Drôle quand elle se moque d'Emmet ou taquine mon frère. Et vraiment sexy dans cette minuscule robe bustier kaki qui dévoile ses longues jambes blanches, qui moule sa taille fine et qui donne à ses hanches une impression de volupté incroyable.

Je la regarde déballer ses paquets et elle sourit en remerciant successivement les membres de ma famille. Mon frère lui a acheté une petite veilleuse. Je ne sais pas ce que ça signifie mais elle lui fait son grand sourire émerveillé et j'ai même l'impression qu'elle va pleurer quand elle l'embrasse chaleureusement sur la joue. Elle le serre longtemps contre elle et je commence bien à me demander ce qui se passe entre eux. J'aime pas du tout cette idée alors je serre les dents et je lui souris alors qu'elle se saisit de mon paquet. Comme avec tous les autres, elle le retourne et le retourne pour essayer de deviner. Mais la petite boite ne renferme rien de plus qu'une petite enveloppe qui elle-même contient deux places pour le concert de Macy Gray à Honolulu début février.

_-Oh trop bien !_ S'exclame-t-elle en montrant les billets à tout le monde. _Merci Edward !_ Elle s'approche de moi et sans que je n'aie le temps de réagir, elle a passé ses mains autour de ma nuque et me tire vers elle pour embrasser ma joue. Ce bref contact me rappelle beaucoup trop de choses et je crois bien que je rougis quand elle s'éloigne de moi.

_-De rien Bella, ça me fait plaisir. _

_-Tu viendras avec moi ?_ Demande-t-elle amusée en plongeant ses beaux yeux dans les miens. Putain, oui, j'aimerais trop. Mais je ne peux pas, malheureusement.

_-Je ne pourrai pas Bella, mais d'ici deux mois tu auras le temps de trouver quelqu'un. _

_-T'inquiète B' je t'accompagnerai si tu as personne. Demande à Kyle, il aime bien Macy Gray. _

Ta gueule toi branleur et c'est qui ce Kyle ?

Bella hausse les épaules et je me rassois près de Tanya. Je resserre mes doigts sur les siens en lui souriant. Elle est toujours aussi tendue et ça me fait mal pour elle, je voudrais tellement qu'elle se sente bien avec mes proches.

Tout le monde s'embrasse et se remercie et je pense que c'est le moment pour nous de quitter la maison, le calvaire de Tanya a assez duré. A moins que ce ne soit le mien ?

_-Maman ? On va y aller maintenant, Tanya travaille demain. _

_-Moi aussi,_ remarque Alice.

_-D'accord les enfants._ Elle passe gentiment sa main sur le bras de Tanya.

-_As-tu passé une bonne soirée Tanya ? _

_-Bien sur Madame Cullen, tout était parfait. Vous avez une famille très accueillante et votre diner était succulent. Merci beaucoup. _

_-Je t'en prie, c'était un plaisir. Oh Edward ? Peux-tu montrer l'étage à Bella avant de partir ? _

_-Euh ouais, bien sûr. Bella ? Je te montre ta chambre ? _

_-Ouais. _

_-Je reviens_. Je pose un baiser sur le front de Tanya.

La brune pose ses cadeaux sur la table et me suit de près alors que je prends l'escalier qui monte au premier. Je redoutais un peu le moment où je me retrouverais seul avec elle. Je ne sais pas trop ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire. J'entre dans la chambre que j'ai occupée pendant toute mon enfance et une bonne partie de mon adolescence et Bella souriante s'approche de moi en regardant tout autour d'elle.

_-Ca ne te dérange pas que je dorme ici ?_ Demande-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le pied du lit. _Hum ! Il semble confortable._ Elle tâte le moelleux du lit avec ses mains et mes yeux glissent sur son corps. J'ai qu'une envie c'est de lui grimper dessus et de me fondre en elle.

Je me détourne vivement.

_-Ouais il l'est. Alors, tu as la salle de bain à droite, il y a tout ce qu'il faut, serviettes, gel douche shampoing et euh… tu peux utiliser le placard là pour ranger tes vêtements. Si tu as froid, il y a une couverture en plus. Voilà, tu fais comme chez toi, il y a … _

_-Edward ? T'es sûr que ça va ?_ Me coupe-t-elle alors que je fais coulisser les portes du placard.

_-Oui, ça va._ J'attrape la couverture tout en haut et la pose sur une étagère plus basse pour qu'elle puisse l'attraper au cas où. La main de Bella glisse sur ma taille et je frissonne de la tête aux pieds en me figeant. Son front se colle entre mes omoplates et je ne respire plus.

_-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Edward ? _

Je repousse sa main et je m'éloigne vers la porte.

_-Tout va bien Bella, je dois y aller, Tanya m'attend. _

Je quitte la pièce sans lui jeter un regard. Je me sens trop mal. Je me déteste de la désirer autant, je la déteste d'être aussi désirable et je déteste l'idée de lui faire du mal en la repoussant mais je ne peux pas être ami avec elle, pas depuis ce qui c'est passé en Septembre.

Tanya m'attend près de la porte et elle a récupéré tout nos paquets. J'embrasse ma sœur et Rosalie et je serre rapidement la main de Carlisle, de mon cousin et de mon frère.

_-Bonne fin de soirée tout le monde. A demain. _

Je pousse Tanya vers la sortie. Je dois quitter cette maison du diable. Quand je vais pour fermer derrière nous, Bella est figée au milieu des marches et la tristesse de son regard me fait terriblement mal. Je referme précipitamment la porte, trop peur d'aller la prendre dans mes bras.

-_Tu as l'air contrarié_, constate Tanya alors qu'on marche en silence jusqu'à mon cottage.

_-Non, ça va. Tu as passé une bonne soirée ? _

_-Oui, ta famille est super. Ta mère est vraiment gentille. _

_-Elle t'apprécie beaucoup. _

_-Je crois bien oui. Tu crois que les cadeaux leur ont plu ? _

_-Bien sûr, c'était super ne t'en fais pas. _

Je lui ouvre la porte et elle passe devant moi avant de déposer nos cadeaux dans le salon. Je file directement vers ma chambre et sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, je me déshabille pour me jeter sous la douche froide que je rêve de prendre depuis que Bella est entrée dans le salon de mes parents. J'essaie de me détendre et de penser à autre chose qu'à la culpabilité que je ressens mais impossible.

Quand Tanya me rejoint dans le lit une bonne demie heure plus tard je fais semblant d'être endormi et elle se cale contre mon dos après avoir déposé ses lèvres sur mon épaule. Je voudrais que ce soit Bella. Merde ! Une semaine, faut que je tienne une semaine, une semaine.

**Chapter 17: Chapter 17**

**Chapitre 17**

**Le jour où il l'a déçu**

**Pov Bella**

_-Tu as plusieurs options, Bella._

_-J'ai très peur de ce que tu vas me dire mais, vas-y Hailie, je t'écoute._

_-Alors, soit tu lui parles une bonne fois pour toute, tu lui dis ce que tu ressens et tu lui demandes de quitter Tanya, soit tu la joues plus manipulatrice. _

_-C'est-à-dire ? _

_-Tu le dragues, tu décrédibilises sa copine et tu le rends jaloux. _

_-Autre chose ? _

_-Non. _

_-Ok, je vais raccrocher Hailie. _

_-Mais non, Bella, attends ! _

_-Hailie ! C'est débile ! Je ne vais pas aller voir Edward et lui dire au fait Edward, je t'aime, quitte Tanya s'il te plaît ». _

_-Pourquoi pas ?_

_-T'es dingue, j'en serais incapable. _

_-Alors fais le lui comprendre. _

_-Mais comment ? _

_-J'en sais rien. Tu le veux ce mec ou pas ? _

_-Bien sûr ! _

_-Alors faut que tu fonces Bella. _

_-Mais je n'y arriverai pas. Et de toute façon, il ne la quittera pas. _

_-Il l'a déjà fait. _

_-Je ne sais pas Hailie. _

_-Alors seconde option. _

_-Je n'ai pas envie d'écouter tes plans machiavéliques ! _

_-Mais Bella ! Tu vois le mal partout, je te dis pas de le manipuler ! Il faut juste, que tu arrives, subtilement, à lui faire comprendre que c'est toi qu'il lui faut. Il est heureux avec elle ? _

_-Je n'en sais rien. _

_-Demande-lui ! _

_-D'accord et s'il me dit oui ? _

_-Alors faut que tu lui prouves qu'il le serait encore plus avec toi. _

_-Mais comment ? _

_-Fais-le rire, fais briller ses yeux et aguiche-le un peu. _

_-Je ne sais pas faire ça Hailie ! _

_-Bien sûr que si. Edward et toi vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre. Tu peux le coincer, il y a les chevaux, les tortues, sa famille t'adore. Vous aimez les mêmes choses. C'est dans la poche, faut juste que tu le lui rappelles. Ah oui et demande-lui ce qu'il trouve à cette Tanya. _

_-Pourquoi ? _

_-Bah Bella ! Pour lui démontrer par A+B que tu es bien mieux qu'elle ! _

_-T'es dingue !_

_-Parle avec lui ! _

_-Elle le colle comme une sangsue. _

_-Trouve un moyen. Tu as une semaine. Et pour la jalousie, tu peux te servir de Jacob. Je sais que pendant un moment, ils convoitaient les mêmes filles. _

_-Comment tu sais ça, toi ? _

_-J'ai passé pas mal de temps avec lui, souviens-toi. _

_-Comment je pourrais l'oublier, t'es venue en vacances une semaine, tu as passé plus de temps avec lui qu'avec moi. _

_-Ouais, mais grâce à moi, tu as pu passer une nuit entière avec Edward, il me semble._

_-C'est vrai. Mais il ne s'est rien passé cette nuit-là. _

_-Trouve un moyen de le coincer Bella. Montre-lui que tu es celle qu'il désire. _

_-Pfff Hailie. Je ne sais pas. _

_-Courage ma belle, tu vas trouver. _

_-Ok, bon et comment ça se passe à Detroit ? _

_-Pablo dort dans la chambre du bas, mon père est armé. _

_-Quoi ? _

_-Son garde du corps reste devant ma porte. Je t'assure c'est la merde. Mais je le savais. Faut passer par là, de toute façon, on va vivre ensemble, va bien falloir qu'il s'y fasse. _

_-Je te souhaite bien du courage. _

_-Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, j'ai toujours réussi à faire céder mon père. Pablo dormira dans ma chambre avant la fin de la semaine. _

_-J'attends de voir ça. Il le laissera dormir avec toi après lui avoir coupé ses parties génitales ou drogué au bromure. _

_-Tu veux parier ? _

_-Oh ouais ! Ton père est taré, il ne laissera jamais sa fille dormir avec un homme sous son toit. _

_-Une paire de Louboutin que j'arrive à mes fins. _

_-Je n'ai pas les moyens de te payer une paire de Loub'. _

_-Ok, bah disons que si j'y arrive, tu devras aller voir Edward._

_-Et ? _

_-Bah lui dire que tu l'aimes et que tu veux être avec lui !_

_-N'importe quoi t'es malade Hailie. Va pour les Louboutin alors ! _

_-Ca marche ma poule, je t'appelle demain ? _

_-Si tu veux. Bonne après-midi la cruche, embrasse Pablo._

_-Bonne nuit la tronche, à demain. _

Je coupe mon portable etle range dans la petite poche de ma robe. Quand je me retourne pour rentrer dans la maison, j'ai une frayeur énorme et un petit cri sort de ma gorge. Alec éclate de rire en se levant. Je n'avais pas vu qu'il était installé là, dans le coin de la terrasse à écouter aux portes. Quel crétin !

-_Tu m'as foutu la trouille, imbécile !_ Le temps que mon cœur reprenne un rythme normal, j'ai franchi les quelques pas qui me séparent de la terrasse.

_-J'ai vu, désolé ! _

_-Ça fait longtemps que tu es là ? _

_-Depuis que tu es sortie. _

Je me fige en haut des marches, je ne sais pas ce qui est le mieux pour moi, quitter l'île ou m'enterrer dans un trou.

_-Tu as tout entendu ? _

_-Oui._ Sourit-il.

_-T'aurais pas dû entendre ça. _

_-Ouais je crois bien, mais t'en fais pas Bella, si tu te débrouilles bien, je pourrais oublier toute cette conversation._ Alec part dans un grand éclat de rire sadique en se levant d'un bond.

_-Tu veux me faire chanter ? _

_-Mais non, Bella, je déconne ! T'inquiète ma biche, ton secret est bien gardé, c'est même possible que je te file un petit coup de main. _

_-Pourquoi ? _

_-Tu as vu la tronche de ma future belle-sœur ? Y a pas photo, je te préfère toi, t'es vachement plus marrante. Bon, c'est quoi ton plan ? _

Sans que je ne voie rien venir, Alec a passé son bras par-dessus mon épaule et m'entraine vers la maison.

_-J'ai pas de plan Alec et je te remercie mais je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. _

_-Dommage, je suis sûr que je ferais un super entremetteur. Tu veux que j'essaye de la draguer ? _

_-Pour que ton frère te tue ? Non, ça ne vaut pas le sacrifice de ta vie. _

On grimpe les escaliers qui mènent aux chambres et Alec me suit dans celle d'Edward en riant.

Il pousse machinalement les quelques affaires que j'ai déposées et s'installe contre la tête de lit, après avoir fait valser ses tongs. Je prends place sur la chaise jusqu'à présent bien rangée sous le bureau. Il me regarde avec intensité alors que je me mords les doigts d'avoir eu cette conversation devant lui. Je le sens trop mal maintenant. Il doit le sentir car il reprend sans se départir de son sourire.

_-Hey, B' ça va, oh ! C'est moi, c'est Alec ! Tu veux te taper Edward, ce n'est pas grave hein ! Il n'y a pas mort d'homme ! Détends-toi. _

_-Alec, je n'ai pas juste envie de me taper Edward, c'est un peu plus profond que ça, vois-tu ? _

_-Merde Bella, tu fais chier, faut pas que tu te cases ! On va faire comment les grosses soirées célibataires chez toi ! _

_-T'es infernal ! Faut toujours que tu y gagnes quelque chose ! _

_-Bien sûr ! C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je vais t'aider. Déjà, si tu veux détourner mon frère du droit chemin, va falloir qu'il se sépare de sa copine, tu as un plan pour ça ? _

_-Non. _

_-D'accord, c'est pas bien engagé. Ensuite faut que tu le séduises. Bon pour ça, je ne te demande pas si tu as un plan, tes décolletés suffiront. _

_-Quoi ?_ Je le regarde profondément choquée.

_-Oh, fais pas l'innocente B', tu sais très bien que tu peux avoir n'importe quel mec avec ça ! _

_-Non !_

_-Pfff, faut tout t'apprendre toi ! Amatrice ! _

_-Alec ! Je ne suis pas comme ça et tu sais quoi, je n'ai pas l'intention de foutre la merde dans le couple de ton frère. S'il veut quitter sa copine, il le fera de lui-même et je n'ai pas l'intention de faire quoi que ce soit. Tu connais l'expression bien mal acquis ne profite jamais ? _

_-Tu vas attendre qu'il te tombe dans les bras ? _

_-Oui ! S'il veut être avec moi, il la quittera. Je ne le forcerai jamais à faire quoi que ce soit et je ne le manipulerai pas. _

_-Putain, t'es vraiment une fille bien toi ! Mais bordel, t'es ennuyeuse à mort ! Pour une fois qu'il pouvait y avoir un peu d'action dans cette maison ! Bon tu sais quoi, je vais me coucher parce que tu me fous le cafard. Mais si tu t'ennuies, ma chambre c'est celle d'en face, par contre, je te préviens, aucune fille n'entre le soir sans en sortir avant le lever du jour ! _

_-T'es con !_ Ris-je en le voyant faire le malin.

_-Et toi, t'es bien trop sérieuse, allez bonne nuit Bella, n'oublie pas ta veilleuse ! _

_-Bonne nuit Alec, encore merci pour ça. _

_-De rien. _

Je le regarde sortir après qu'il m'ait lancé un clin d'œil.

Je me laisse tomber sur le lit et immédiatement, je pense tristement à Edward. Je regarde sa chambre d'adolescent et je souris. Elle lui ressemble tellement. Tout y est très sobre, de la peinture blanche sur les murs, le parquet clair et les meubles en bois foncé. Tout est minimaliste et, pourtant, il y a tout ce qu'il faut. Et chaque objet semble parfaitement à sa place, un peu comme dans une chambre d'hôtel. A la différence qu'il y a davantage d'affaires personnelles. Comme les photos de famille sur le petit bureau. L'agrandissement d'un cliché de Faust près de la porte de la salle de bain et l'odeur. Ce n'est pas l'odeur impersonnelle des chambres de luxe. Non, la fragrance qui emplit cette chambre est celle de la maison des Cullen et dans cette pièce, c'est la senteur boisée et ambrée d'Edward qui prédomine.

J'enlève rapidement ma robe et, après avoir enfilé un petit short en coton et un débardeur, je me glisse dans les draps frais de l'ancien lit d'Edward. Penser qu'il a passé des centaines de nuits ici me rend toute étrange et je n'arrive pas à me sortir de la tête cette question qui tourne en boucle depuis plus d'un mois maintenant pourquoi est-il retourné avec elle ? ». Je tourne et vire, mais le sommeil ne veut pas de moi. J'ai envie de pleurer. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre et ça me rend dingue. Finalement, je finis par oublier la blonde, en me focalisant sur le souvenir de la sensation de ses mains sur mon corps alors qu'il me murmurait à quel point il m'adorait.

Quand les premiers rayons du soleil viennent me sortir de mon sommeil, je ne me sens pas mieux. Mais après m'êtreattaché mes cheveux dans un chignon fou, tiré un peu sur mon haut et frotté mon visage, je me lève. Je constate que je tremble un peu, est-ce l'idée de voir Edward ? La peur qu'il me repousse à nouveau ou pire qu'il m'ignore ? Je jette un coup d'œil par la fenêtre et je devine l'homme de ma vie au milieu des chevaux au loin dans les prés. Il porte deux seaux d'eau et son étalon le suit en secouant la tête.

Je dois passer du temps avec lui, j'ai besoin d'être près de lui. Je saute dans la douche à vitesse grand v ». Tant pis s'il ne veut pas de moi, qu'il en aime une autre, je dois prendre un maximum de lui. Je ferai mon deuil plus tard. J'enfile rapidement mon jean élimé et un petit débardeur bleu et, sautant dans mes converses, je dévale les escaliers.

_-Bonjour Esmée._ J'embrasse ma petite maman de cœur qui est en train de nettoyer la salle à manger. Et elle m'offre un chaleureux sourire.

_-Tu as bien dormi ? _

_-Super merci. Carlisle est déjà au dispensaire ? _

_-Oui, il est parti très tôt. Il veut qu'on aille faire une randonnée cette après-midi, avec les chevaux. Edward et Alice ne travaillent pas. Emmet et Rosalie non plus. Tu voudras te joindre à nous ? _

_-Bien sûr. J'adorais. Je vais aller aider Edward avec les chevaux._

_-D'accord, le café dans une demi-heure Bella. _

_-D'accord, à tout à l'heure. _

Je sors rapidement de la grande maison et je remonte d'un pas rapide le chemin qui mène au pré. Je passe près du bungalow d'Alice et de Jasper. Il ne semble y avoir personne. Tout comme celui de Rose et Emmet. Toutes les fenêtres sont grandes ouvertes dans celui d'Edward et sa couette est étendue sur la terrasse. Je me demande bien pourquoi mais je continue ma route. Je rentre dans le pré des juments et je détaille le dos parfait d'Edward. Moulé dans son tee-shirt blanc, je vois clairement ses muscles dessinés et mon ventre se crispe délicieusement. A quel point j'avais aimé toucher la peau brulante et douce de son dos ? Je regarde ses dorsaux se contracter alors qu'il passe les seaux d'eau par-dessus la rambarde. Je ne suis plus qu'à quelques mètres de lui et je pense qu'il est temps de lui faire part de ma présence.

_-Salut Edward !_

Je le vois clairement se crisper alors que le seau lui échappe des mains.

_-Merde !_ crie-t-il sans se retourner alors que l'eau se répand sur ses pieds.

_-Excuse, je voulais pas te surprendre. _

_-Pas grave, ça va Bella ?_ Il récupère le seau désormais vide et se tourne finalement vers moi.

_-Oui ça va et toi ? _

Il essuie la sueur qui perle sur son front avec son avant-bras et je crois que je n'ai jamais vu un geste aussi sexy.

_-Ça va, je te remercie_. Il me contourne sans un regard et se dirige vers le point d'eau à l'entrée du pré.

_-Je peux t'aider ? _

_-Non, c'est bon, je te remercie, j'ai presque fini. Va plutôt voir Carlisle, je crois qu'il a pas mal de choses à faire au dispensaire._

Je le regarde s'éloigner et je reste comme une conne, plantée au milieu du pré. Il me faut plusieurs secondes pour réagir et me rendre compte qu'en plus de m'ignorer, il me fait clairement comprendre qu'il ne veut pas de mon aide. J'ai envie de hurler. Putain Edward, je ne comprends pas ! Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

Mais je me retiens et je quitte le pré en passant sous la clôture.

Je traine des pieds jusqu'au dispensaire et Carlisle m'accueille avec un sourire adorable.

_-'jour Mam'zelle Swan_. Il me fait deux bises et s'enquière immédiatement de mon état.

_-Comment ça va, ce matin ? _

_-Hum très bien, je vous remercie, et vous ?_ Il me scrute avec curiosité et me demande sans détour.

-_Tu as une petite mine, tu es sure que ça va ? _

_-Oui bien sûr, pourquoi ? _

_-Tu as l'air triste. _

_-Non ça va, je vous assure. Que puis-je faire pour vous aider ? _

_-Tiens prends ces boites-là, ce sont des antibiotiques, et va les porter là-bas. On s'en occupera après le café._ Je suis les instructions de Carlisle et on regagne la maison en discutant de mes projets d'études.

Edward et Esmée sont déjà installés sur la terrasse et nous attendent visiblement. Un air sombre passe sur son beau visage, quand ses magnifiques yeux verts rencontrent les miens. Il les détourne immédiatement et regarde au loin.

Ok, il est vraiment en colère contre moi et je ne sais pas pourquoi. J'ai à nouveau envie de pleurer et de hurler mais je me mords les joues.

_-Salut B',_ me lance Alec en claquant un baiser sur ma joue, me faisant sursauter. Dans la seconde qui suit, il se vautre près de moi en soupirant d'aise et en étirant ses pieds sur la balustrade.

_-Alec, tiens-toi bien_, le réprimande Esmée.

Il se redresse immédiatement et sa mère nous sert nos cafés. Le rituel est bien silencieux et Edward ne daigne même pas regarder vers nous. Il contemple l'océan au loin et je crois que je n'ai jamais vu son profil aussi beau qu'en cet instant. Ses cheveux s'agitent doucement sous la brise et les muscles de ses mâchoires se contractent à intervalles réguliers. Ses sourcils sont froncés et le soleil illumine son visage en colère.

Il ne dit pas un mot et, quand Carlisle nous donne l'ordre d'aller faire nos tâches, je le regarde s'éloigner. J'ai l'impression d'avoir une lame plantée dans moncœur et si Alec n'était pas là pour me sortir de ma transe, je pense que je me serais mise à pleurer.

Pour la première fois depuis que je traine chez les Cullen, je vois la matinée passer. Elle me semble interminable car chaque fois que je lève les yeux je vois Edward et son visage fermé. La perfection de sa tristesse. Au déjeuner, il ne se déride pas et quand je le suis aux écuries avec Rosalie pour préparer les chevaux, il m'ignore royalement, se contentant de déposer les affaires de Faust près de la barrière où je me trouve avec son pur-sang.

_-Merci Edward_. Il dépose la selle et me fait un pauvre sourire.

_-De rien._ Je le regarde à nouveau s'éloigner sans comprendre. Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu lui faire ? Toutes mes bonnes résolutions sont en train de fondre comme neige au soleil. Je commence à douter de mes choix. Deux jours, il lui aura fallu juste deux jours pour me faire regretter d'être venue à Hawaii comme il me l'avait conseillé. Et d'ici à la fin de la semaine, je pense que ça sera vraiment fini, j'aurais définitivement envie de retourner à Princeton.

J'essuie la larme qui s'est échappée de mon œil et je prends une profonde inspiration en collant mon front sur le chanfrein de Faust. Le bel étalon appréciant mon contact se frotte à moi alors que je caresse la petite zone de poil ras sous son museau.

_-Hey Bella, tu lui feras des câlins plus tard !_ Crie Rosalie, en balançant une brosse. Je la ramasse et me met à panser avec acharnement, éliminant toutes les traces de terre, les poils morts et les brins d'herbe de la magnifique robe du cheval d'Edward. Par la même occasion, je lui fais un bon massage et j'élimine un peu de mon énergie qui, faut le dire, est vraiment négative.

Je me retrouve sur le chemin qui mène aux falaises derrière Esmée et Rosalie, les garçons nous suivent de près et Alice vadrouille entre les deux groupes. Je ne parle pas beaucoup et je profite juste de la sensation du cheval sous moi, tout en restant sur mes gardes car je connais Faust, il peut s'emballer à tout moment.

Un bon galop et plusieurs kilomètres avalés, je me sens plus sereine et j'évite définitivement de regarder Edward. Ça me fait beaucoup trop mal de toute façon. Je fais comme lui, je l'ignore. De toute manière, je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre. Et c'est ainsi que passe une bonne partie de la semaine.

J'aide Carlisle le matin parce qu'Edward n'a pas besoin de moi pour les chevaux, on prend le café chez Esmée, avant qu'il ne parte au boulot et je traine avec ma mère adoptive jusqu'au déjeuner avant que Rosalie revienne du travail. On part ensuite se balader à cheval et quand je rentre, je vais souvent en ville avec Alec ou alors je le rejoins sur la plage quand les vagues sont bonnes, il surfe toute la journée.

Alice est d'une bonne compagnie après le diner puisque Jasper reste très tard à l'hôtel pour son service. On fait des trucs de filles et je ne vois jamais Edward. En quatre jours, il est presque devenu un étranger. Et ça me tue. Ça me tue littéralement. Hailie ne trouve pas d'explication à son comportement et Alec n'arrête pas de se moquer de moi.

Il a raison dans le fond, je ne devrais pas me morfondre pour un garçon. je suis certaine qu'Edward me dirait la même chose. Mais je n'arrive pas à admettre ni à comprendre qu'il ne veuille plus aucun contact avec moi.

Je me couche une fois de plus complètement chamboulée et je laisse les larmes silencieuses couler le long de mes joues. Je ne peux pas croire, comme me le souffle ma conscience qu'il a profité de moi en septembre, je ne peux pas admettre qu'il ne le pensait pas quand il m'a dit qu'il pourrait m'aimer mais, surtout, je ne peux pas imaginer qu'il me mentait quand il me disait qu'il serait toujours là pour moi. Je souffre et je ne sais pas quoi faire pour aller mieux. Je n'arrive pas à trouver le courage de lui parler alors que je sais que je devrais. Mais j'ai trop peur de m'effondrer comme une pauvre fille. Je n'ai pas envie d'être faible face à lui. Je tourne une nouvelle fois dans mon lit en massant ma nuque. Je crève de chaud et j'entrouvre un peu plus la fenêtre. Je tuerais pour un climatiseur. Je prends une douche froide mais ça ne me calme pas. Ce que j'ai pu être naïve encore une fois. Quand je me recouche, la pendule indique deux heures du matin, j'éteins la lumière et je finis par trouver le sommeil.

**Pov Edward :**

Cinq jours que je vis un calvaire, cinq jours que je me sens étranger dans ma propre famille. Cinq jours que je me sens mal avec ma copine. Cinq jours que je culpabilise, que je ne sais plus ce que je veux, qui je suis et où je vais. Cinq jours que j'ai envie de quitter cette île et d'aller m'enterrer dans une grotte pour ne plus penser.

Je bois ma bière, appuyé contre le manguier derrière mon bungalow. Physiquement j'ai l'air calme, à l'intérieur, c'est la tempête. Comme tous les soirs depuis cinq jours, j'attends que la lumière de mon ancienne chambre s'éteigne. Et comme tous les soirs depuis cinq jours, je vois l'ombre de Bella faire des allers-retours au travers du rideau.

J'essaye de savoir comment j'en suis en arrivé là, dans cette impasse. Mais j'ai beau me fustiger je ne trouve pas de solution. Je ne sais pas quoi faire et ça me rend dingue. La lumière s'éteint enfin et je soupire de soulagement en regardant ma montre, deux heures, elle va dormir maintenant.

Comme tous les soirs depuis cinq jours, je laisse passer une petite heure avant de descendre tranquillement le chemin qui mène chez mes parents. Je rentre discrètement par la porte de derrière et je monte les marches en évitant la dernière qui grince. Une fois sur le pallier, je tourne à droite et je pousse doucement la porte qu'elle n'enclenche jamais entièrement. La veilleuse accrochée à une prise électrique diffuse un halo bleu qui lui donne l'air d'un ange. Je m'émerveille chaque nuit de sa beauté et ce soir, ce n'est pas différent. Ses traits délicats, sa bouche pleine, ses cheveux qui s'étalent sur l'oreiller. Je voudrais passer mes doigts dedans, dessus en tracer les contours. Elle est la plus belle chose qui existe. Ma petite Bella. Je regarde le drap se soulever au rythme de ses respirations profondes et je m'octroie le droit de l'observer pendant plusieurs longues minutes. Chose que je m'interdis dans la journée. Ses grands yeux noirs me chamboulent trop chaque fois que je les croise et j'y vois le diable. Au moins quand elle dort, les paupières closes, elle a l'air angélique, divine et ce côté céleste lui donne un air inaccessible rassurant.

Je retire la porte derrière moi et rentre chez moi. Comme chaque soir depuis cinq jours, je me sens plus léger, apaisé. Je m'endors lourdement en moins d'une minute après m'être laissé tomber sur mon lit.

Ma dernière journée de la semaine commence comme toutes les autres. Je mange une pomme, je bois un verre de lait, je vais m'occuper des chevaux. Je fais le tour des pâtures, je donne à boire et à manger. Je vérifie que tout le monde se porte bien et je vais m'installer sur la terrasse de ma mère pour le café, en compagnie de mon enfer personnel. Je file au boulot le plus vite possible. Je retrouve les enfants Beckam et je les emmène faire de la planche à voile.

Vivement ce soir que je file chez Tanya et que je ne pense plus à elle. A elle, que je rends si triste, je le vois au fond de ses yeux, je l'entends dans sa façon de parler quand je suis là, je le sens à sa façon de se tendre quand je passe près d'elle. Je m'en veux tellement de devoir lui faire subir ça. Notre amitié était précieuse, pour nous deux et je suis obligé de tout foutre en l'air. Je me collerais des gifles si je n'étais pas aussi lâche.

Je finis le travail tard parce que le couple Beckam semble pas disposé à récupérer ses marmots alors je leur fais passer le temps à la piscine. J'organise un genre de jeux olympiques aquatiques alors que ma copine m'attend près du bar. Elle a fini depuis un petit moment elle. Mais elle m'attend gentiment. Je lui fais des petits sourires d'excuses, elle me les renvoie. Je vois bien qu'elle ne m'en veut pas, même si elle s'impatiente. Je lui ai promis de l'emmener en ville pour qu'elle se trouve une robe pour la soirée de demain, chez Tony. C'est le jour de l'an et tous les jeunes de Lanaii seront au bar du centre. Elle veut être jolie, je peux la comprendre.

**Pov Bella**

Edward a passé la nuit chez Tanya et moi je suis restée dans le cottage d'Alice avec Alec et mon amie. On a regardé plusieurs films en buvant des bières et en mangeant des cochonneries. Une soirée normale, pour des jeunes normaux. Je n'ai pas vraiment le cœur à faire la fête, je quitte Lanaii demain et je n'ai pas parlé à Edward. Je pense que je ne le verrai pas du week-end et ça me donne envie de pleurer toutes les cinq minutes. Mais Alice et Alec font tout pour me faire oublier leur frangin et je leur en suis reconnaissante. Hailie m'appelle environ six fois par jour pour me distraire. Mais rien y fait. Je suis de plus en plus triste.

-_Bon Alice ? Tu sors ?_

Je secoue le rideau de la cabine d'essayage.

-_Deux secondes, B'._

_-Putain mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris de venir avec vous ? _

Je me tourne vers Emmet qui semble désemparé.

_-C'est vrai,_ rit Alec, _qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ?_

_-Je voulais acheter une nouvelle chemise, pas faire un marathon des boutiques. _

_-Emmet ! Je t'interdis de parler de marathon shopping », on est à Lanaii, il y a deux magasins qui distribuent des habits, dont un que même grand-père Cullen trouverait ringard. _

_-Laisse papi où il est ! _

Et voilà c'est reparti. Alice et Emmet dans toute leur splendeur. La petite brune finit par sortir et la robe bleu électrique qu'elle porte est vraiment mignonne.

_-C'est très joli Alice._

_-Merci Bella, Alec ? Tu en penses quoi ? _

_-Je crois que c'est très bien pour une soirée de nouvel an à Lanaii. T'es belle, sœurette. _

_-Merci petit frère. Bon c'est bon, je la prends. _

_-Alléluia !_ Hurle Emmet et Alice rentre dans la cabine en grognant. Je me déride et Emmet le remarque. Il m'offre un sourire ultra bright. De l'autre coté du rideau Alice s'égosille :

_-Toi Bella, tu mets quoi ce soir ? _

_-Je ne sais pas Alice, une robe surement, j'en ai plein ma valise. Tu m'aideras à choisir. _

_-C'est naze que tu fasses pas la même taille que moi, je t'en aurais piqué une ! _

_-Rosalie m'a déjà dépouillée. Mais ta robe est super Alice, je l'aime beaucoup et Jasper va l'adorer. _

_-T'es vraiment gentille Bella. _

-_Non, je suis sincère._ Elle sort de la cabine à nouveau vêtue de sa jupe en jean et de son top rouge, elle m'attrape par le bras et on file vers les caisses.

Emmet et Alec nous suivent de près mais malgré ça, Alice me murmure dans l'oreille.

_-J'espère que tu vas te faire très belle ce soir parce que je veux voir tous les garçons de Lanaii baver devant toi ! _

_-Quoi ? Pourquoi ? _

_-Parce que c'est vraiment bon d'être au centre de l'attention. Je peux plus faire ça depuis que je suis avec Jasper. Toi, tu as encore le droit de flirter, de t'amuser… veinarde._

_-Pourquoi toi tu ne peux pas ? Jasper est jaloux ? _

_-Non pas du tout, enfin un peu mais je ne peux pas faire ça, c'est irrespectueux. _

_-Ouais enfin tu peux faire la fête sans flirter avec tous les mâles qui passent. Enfin, je ne sais pas mais t'inquiète pas, on fera la fête entre filles, Rosalie semble bien partie pour vouloir s'éclater ce soir._

_-Ça n'a pas l'air d'être ton cas. _

_-Je ne suis pas très soirées en fait. _

_-Oh allez Bella, c'est une fois par an ! _

_-Ouais Alice, on va s'amuser, t'en fais pas._

Et qu'est-ce que je n'avais pas dit. De retour chez les Cullen, un QGpré-soirée s'était organisé dans le bungalow de Rosalie. Alice avait récupéré tous les accessoires possibles et imaginables pour nous préparer et tout y passa. Après l'essayage de trois robes, le choix fut arrêté sur une robe Dolce très noire, très simple et surtout très courte, comme je les aimais. Rosalie m'avait emprunté ma robe Armani, la pourpre avec la dentelle noire et putain elle était magnifique sur elle.

_-Je crois que je viens d'attraper des complexes pour le restant de mes jours ! Bon sang Rose, tu es magnifique. _

_-Merci Bella, mais crois-moi, t'es pas mal non plus. Je ne sais pas si tu auras un mec en vue mais je donne pas cher de sa peau !_

_-Parle pour toi, Emmet va te séquestrer ici, _rit Alice en ajustant pour la dixième fois son rouge à lèvres.

_-Pour ça, faudrait qu'il la voie et si on ne part pas, il ne la verra jamais. _

_-Je suis presque prête, une seconde_. Je regarde Alice remettre une touche de parfum et elle attrape sa pochette. _On rangera tout ça demain Rose ?_

_-Oui, t'en fais pas, allez en route, on est déjà en retard._

_-Qui conduit ?_ Alice agite ses clés et Rose lui arrache des mains alors qu'on descend lentement le chemin. Alec et Emmet, ont pris les devants et sont déjà au bar, Jasper nous rejoindra dès la fin de son service, avec Edward qui finit tard également.

En arrivant dans le centre de Lanaii, je ne suis pas surprise de voir que pratiquement toute la ville, soit environ deux cents personnes se sont donné rendez-vous dans le Tony's bar, transformé pour l'occasion en salle des fêtes. Un monsieur assez âgé nous demande dix dollars pour payer l'entrée et une fois fait nous ne mettons pas longtemps pour retrouver les deux Cullen, déjà attablés avec une bouteille. La mâchoire d'Emmet se décroche littéralement quand il voit Rosalie et il saute par-dessus la table pour se jeter à ses pieds. Ok, il a déjà un coup dans le nez.

Je me laisse tomber près d'Alec sur la banquette et il dépose un baiser sur ma joue.

_-Ca va B' ? T'es trop belle ce soir. _

_-Merci_, je détaille sa tenue et admire le fait qu'il a fait un effort vestimentaire. _Ta chemise est très jolie, ça te va très bien. Ça te vieillit._

_-Ah bah, tant mieux parce que tu vois la fille là-bas._ Je me tourne vers la direction qu'il m'indique discrètement avec sa main.

-_Laquelle ? Blonde en jean ou brune en jupe ? _

_-Brune en jupe,_ murmure-t-il.

_-Oui, je vois. _

_-Elle est à moi avant la fin de la soirée. _

C'est sur ses mots qu'il se lève et qu'il tente une approche, pas discrète, vers le bar. Emmet et Rosalie rejoignent la table et Emmet fait le service après avoir récupéré trois verres au bar. Alec revient rapidement vers nous, plutôt penaud.

-_Elle attend son copain,_ murmure-t-il en prenant une grande gorgée de son verre. Je ne peux m'empêcher de pouffer et cela le vexe à moitié.

_-Allez Alec, la soirée commence juste, il y a surement d'autres filles qui vont arriver_, tente de le rassurer Rosalie.

_-Ouais, t'as raison. Tu viens danser Bella ? _

_-Ouais, d'accord._ Je laisse mon sac sur la chaise près de Rosalie et je suis Alec jusqu'à la petite piste de danse dans le fond du bar. J'aurai mieux fait de me casser un talon parce que, de l'autre côté de la salle, se tient Tanya. Alec lui fait un grand bonjour en agitant sa main puis il se met à danser. Je fais de même et elle ne me renvoie qu'un très léger hochement de tête. Je décide de l'ignorer et de danser avec mon ami. J'aurais dû me douter qu'elle serait là. Une fois de plus, je pense à Edward et j'ai la certitude qu'elle ne lâchera pas de la soirée.

Complètement dépitée à l'idée de quitter Lanaii sans avoir eu un semblant de discussion avec lui, je retourne m'asseoir et Alec comprend vite que je n'ai pas le cœur à m'amuser. Il se rassoit à côté de moi et passe chaleureusement son bras autour de moi.

-_Bella ? S'il te plaît, ne fais pas la gueule. Il n'est même pas encore arrivé qu'il gâche déjà ta soirée. _

_-Je sais, c'est bête hein ? _

_-Allez poupée, ne pense pas à lui par pitié ! Il est idiot mais ce n'est pas de sa faute, c'était le premier. Mes parents s'entrainaient ! Ne lui en veux pas ! _

_-T'es con,_ ris-je.

_-C'est beaucoup mieux comme ça. _

_-Hey Alec !_ Mon ami tourne la tête vers la voix masculine qui vient de l'interpeller. Je fais de même et je reconnais Jacob Black.

_-Putain Bella ?_ Hurle-t-il en me dévisageant_. Hé mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?_

_-En vacances,_ ris-je en me levant pour lui faire la bise.

_-C'est bon ça ! Tu restes combien de temps ? _

_-Je repars demain. Avec Alec. _

Jacob lance une bourrade virile dans l'épaule d'Alec en ajoutant.

_-Et toi mec, on te voit plus ici ! Bordel c'est cool de te voir ! Mince, ça va vraiment être une bonne soirée. Bella ! Quoi Bella ! Hahaha ! _

_-Quoi ? _

_-Bah, si je m'attendais à te voir ce soir ! Bon allez, je te paye un verre. Tu bois quoi, princesse ? _

Sans que je n'ai eu le temps de protester, je me retrouve caler sous son épaule, en direction du bar.

_-Solana ?_ Hurle-t-il, en me tendant un tabouret. La barmaid s'approche rapidement et il lui fait la bisedans la foulée. _Bella, je te présente Solana, une amie d'enfance. Bella, une touriste._

_-Salut !_ La demoiselle me renvoie un signe de tête poli en essuyant le comptoir devant moi.

_-Vous buvez quoi ? _

_-Un gin citron pour moi et toi Bella ? _

_-Pareil, avec un peu de limonade, s'il vous plaît. _

_-Ca marche un flizz et un citron._ Je la regarde s'éloigner pour préparer nos boissons.

_-Alors Bella, raconte, qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? _

_-Je suis en vacances chez les Cullen là tu vois et je me suis installée à Honolulu. Je me suis inscrite à l'université de Manao et toi, toujours au Four Seasons ? _

_-Ouais, carrément mais plus pour très longtemps je crois. J'ai un plan pour bosser à Molokaii. Ils cherchent un skipper pour les yachts de luxe. _

_-Oh c'est bien, ça te plairait ? _

_-Ouais, carrément, en mer toute l'année ! Tu t'occupes des bateaux, tu vas partout, c'est cool. C'est mon cousin qui m'a mis sur le plan. Tiens, il est là. Embryl ? HO EMBRYL ! _

Un grand métis, aussi baraqué que Jacob, s'approche de nous.

_-Embryl, je te présente Bella Swan. _

_-Wow ? Bella Swan, genre la fille de René Dwyer ? _

_-C'est ça._ Je soupire, agacée, même à l'autre bout du monde on connait ma mère.

_-T'es aussi la copine d'Hailie Mather ? _

_-Absolument._ J'arque un sourcil curieux, comment sait-il ça et pourquoi me pose-t-il la question ?

_-C'est vrai qu'elle et Jacob sont sortis ensemble ?_ Le dit Jacob lui lance son coude dans les côtes et, moi, je ne sais pas quoi répondre.

_-Heu ouais, une amourette de vacances quoi. _

_- Putain espèce d'enfoiré, tu ne mentais pas ! En tout cas Bella, j'espère que t'auras une fille parce que je crois bien que c'est de génération en génération chez vous. _

_-Quoi ?_

_-T'es aussi sexy que ta mère, si ce n'est pas plus ! _

_-Ouais ok, c'est bon !_ Je saute de mon tabouret avant de lui foutre une claque dans la gueule et je m'éloigne du bar. C'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, quand je retourne vers la table, Edward et Jasper sont arrivés et saluent tout le monde.

_-Bella attends !_ Crie Jacob derrière moi mais je l'ignore. Je récupère mon sac à la hâte sous les regards médusés de mes amis qui ne comprennent absolument rien et je quitte la salle en trombe.

Une main bouillante attrape mon poignet et me tire doucement en arrière.

_-Bella, excuse-moi, Embryl est un crétin ! Le prends pas mal, c'était pas péjoratif, c'était une façon de te dire que tu es très belle. C'est un bourrin, il a aucun tact. _

_-C'est bon je m'en fous. _Et c'est vrai, en fait, je sais même plus pourquoi je suis aussi contrariée. Par la remarque d'Embryl, la présence d'Edward et de Tanya.

_-Bella pardon, je te jure, il voulait pas te vexer. Pars pas, c'est idiot. _

_-C'est bon, laisse tomber Jacob, ce n'est pas grave. Je n'ai pas envie de faire la fête de toute façon. Je ne sais même pas ce que je fais ici, à cette soirée, sur cette île, dans cette putain de vie !_ Sans que je comprenne pourquoi mes larmes se mettent à couler et je n'ai pas le temps de m'excuser que quelqu'un le fait à ma place.

_-Excuse Jacob mais je crois que Bella a besoin de prendre l'air_. Sans émettre aucune objection, je me laisse entrainer par Alec vers le parking. Son épaule semble parfaite pour vider mes canaux lacrymaux et je ne me rends même pas compte qu'il m'entraine dans le petit parc derrière la salle. Il m'aide à m'installer sur le plateau d'une grosse table de pique-nique en bois. Il s'assoit rapidement à côté de moi et me prend à nouveau contre lui.

_-Bella shttt…_ Il embrasse mon front, en caressant mon épaule. _Jacob est un crétin Bella. Shhtt._

_-C'est pas Jacob Alec, c'est ton frère. _

_-Bah, lui aussi c'est un crétin, tu le sais très bien. Bella, poupée, calme-toi ça sert à rien de te mettre dans cet état, ça n'arrangera pas les choses. _

_-Je sais, mais je me retiens depuis trop longtemps là. _

_-Bella bordel, ma chemise est toute neuve, arrête de chialer dessus, je t'en prie. _

_-T'as qu'à me lâcher. _

_-Pas question, arrête de chialer d'abord ! _

_-T'es con._

_-Putain ouais et t'adore ça ! Allez B', sérieux, t'es une fille cool, t'es chouette, laisse pas cet imbécile t'atteindre, putain Bella ! Il ne veut pas de toi, c'est con, mon frère est un mec bien mais putain, s'il ne se rend pas compte que t'es une fille géniale, c'est que, bordel, il te mérite pas. _

_-C'est moi qui ne le mérite pas. _

_-Oh ta gueule ! Dis pas de la merde comme ça, ça va pas dans ta tête ! Rien que dans ce bar miteux, il y a au moins trente mecs qui seraient prêts à se battre pour t'avoir dans leur plumard. Bella, je suis obligé de me prendre la tête avec mes potes parce qu'ils voulaient tous te serrer. Bella tu n'as qu'à te baisser pour en ramasser dix ! Ouvre les yeux, s'il te plaît. _

_-Je m'en fous Alec, je veux juste Edward. _

_-Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui Bella ? Des mecs bien, y en a plein ! _

_-C'est lui Alec, ça peut être que lui. Il ne peut pas en être autrement. _

_-Putain les gonzesses vous êtes cinglées! Toutes les mêmes, vous voulez toujours ce que vous ne pouvez pas avoir, pire même vous voulez toujours des mecs qui vous traitent comme de la merde ! _

_-Edward ne m'a jamais traitée comme de la merde. _

_-Quoi ? Bah qu'est-ce qu'il fait depuis une semaine ? Bella merde, oublie-le ! Il n'en vaut pas la peine. _

_-T'as probablement raison mais je ne suis pas sure d'y arriver. _

_-Bah, on va faire en sorte d'y parvenir. Allez, regarde-moi. _

Je finis par relever la tête. Alec n'a pas forcement tort, je ne sais pas si je serai capable d'oublier Edward mais il faut au moins que j'essaye. Délicatement, Alec passe ses pouces sous mes yeux, effaçant certainement les traces de maquillage puis, avec galanterie, il me tend sa main pour me conduire à l'intérieur.

_-On va passer une bonne soirée Bella. Ne t'en fais pas. _

Sans que je ne puisse demander quoi que ce soit, Alec a attrapé mon sac et l'a posé près de la table, désormais plus occupée que par Alice et Jasper qui discutent tranquillement.

On rejoint Emmet et Rosalie sur la piste et Alec se met à bouger contre moi.

_-Allez B', lâche-toi !_ J'obéis et finis par sourire. Au diable Edward Cullen ! Il ne va pas niquer mon jour de l'an ! Je me mets à danser pour de bon. Rosalie attrape ma main et la lève en l'air en criant sur la musique alors qu'Emmet se met à jouer de la guitare imaginaire en grimaçant. Je finis enfin par rire pour de bon et même si le son qui sort des trois pauvres enceintes est très mauvais, que le parquet en bois râpeux est pourri et que ça sent une vieille odeur de vinasse, je pense que la soirée peut être bonne, si je le veux vraiment. Alors je me lâche pour de bon et je m'agite en rythme, en chantant avec Rosalie. Alice nous rejoint et les gars regagnent la table. Comme prévu plutôt dans l'après-midi, on s'éclate entre filles.

**Pov Edward. **

En arrivant au Tony's bar, je mets plusieurs minutes pour retrouver mes amis et ma famille, je dois saluer tout le monde et c'est le même cirque chaque année. Comme d'habitude, ils sont autour de la grande table sur la droite et je suis surpris mais soulagé de ne pas trouver Bella avec eux. Je salue tout le monde et demande à ma sœur si elle a vu Tanya.

_-Elle est dans le fond avec les filles du club_. Je finis de saluer tout le monde et fais un tour d'horizon pour apercevoir ma blonde. Sauf que c'est sur Bella que je tombe et je me crispe en voyant Jacob Black tout contre elle au bar. Son crétin de cousin est près d'elle aussi. Putain, je ne vais pas supporter cette soirée. Et c'est quoi cette robe ? La diablessevient de se lever et je reste scotché sur ses immenses jambes fines complètement dénudées perchées sur dix centimètres de talons aiguille. Bordel et elle vient vers moi d'un pas décidé. Mes yeux remontent sur le tissu de sa robe et je devine ses hanches qui s'agitent de chaque côté de son ventre parfaitement plat et ce putain de décolleté. Je crois que mon cœur vient de s'arrêter. Je n'ai pas le souvenir d'avoir vu une femme si sexy.

Ma respiration reprend quand elle me pousse pour attraper son sac brutalement et je la regarde quitter la salle complètement ahuri, alors que Black la hèle d'un air désolé en partant à sa suite. Je me tourne vers la table et tout le monde regarde choqué vers la porte. Le temps que jedemande ce qui se passe, mon frère est parti comme une bombe derrière eux.

_-Il se passe quoi là ? _

Le grand brun rentre à nouveau et quand il arrive à ma hauteur, il passe nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux.

_-Oh Jake il s'est passé quoi avec Bella ?_ Je le toise méchamment, s'il lui a fait du mal, je l'allonge.

_-C'est Embryl, il a déconné ! Il a fait le balourd ! _

_-C'est-à-dire ?_ Je cherche le Embryl près du bar mais, visiblement, il a pris la tangente.

_-Il a parlé de sa mère, il a dit qu'elles sont aussi sexy l'une que l'autre. Elle l'a vraiment mal pris. Ton frère est en train de lui parler. Merde, je suis désolé Edward, je voulais pas la mettre en colère. Excuse-moi là mais j'ai un compte à régler. _

Il me bouscule légèrement et je le regarde s'éloigner vers la table où se trouvent ses potes. Dans la seconde qui suit, il a choppé son cousin par le col et le secoue brutalement. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui dit mais visiblement ça ne plait pas à Embryl et les trois autres gars présents à table se lèvent pour les séparer alors qu'ils commencent à vraiment se chauffer. Je quitte l'embrouille des Blacks des yeux et je pense immédiatement à Bella. Le besoin de savoir qu'elle va bien me tord le ventre et je sors, incapable de rester loin d'elle. Tanya attendra.

Je me retrouve sur le trottoir et je demande au vieux Billy qui tient l'entrée, s'il a vu mon frère avec une brune. Il m'indique le parking et je le remercie rapidement.

Je contourne le bâtiment et soupire de soulagement en voyant la voiture de mon père. Au moins, ils ne sont pas partis. Je continue mon chemin et m'arrête net à l'angle du bâtiment. Mon frère tient Bella dans ses bras et lui murmure à l'oreille. Elle est penchée contre son épaule et je crois que je vais vomir. Mon ventre se crispe et mon sang se met à tambouriner dans ma tête. Je serre les poings et tous mes muscles se bandent. Il pose ses lèvres sur son front et sa main caresse ses cheveux. Mes yeux commencent à s'embuer et j'ai une pulsion meurtrière envers mon frère. Si j'arrivais à bouger, probablement que j'irais lui arracher le bras qui la retient contre lui. Tout mon être crie qu'il faut qu'il enlève ses mains mais mon corps ne bouge pas et je vois la tête de Bella se nicher un peu plus dans le creux de son épaule.

« Saloperie de merde ! »

Je tourne les talons et je regagne la salle. Je la traverse sans me poser de questions et en ignorant Embryl et Jacob. J'attrape Tanya par le bras et je me jette dans le bleu de ses yeux, avant de prendre ses lèvres en serrant ses longs doigts fins entre les miens.

**Chapter 18: Chapter 18**

**Chapitre 18**

**Le jour où il s'est sacrifié **

**Pov Edward**

Mon frère et Bella ont rejoint la piste de danse, tout mon être me brûle. Ils semblent aller bien tous les deux. Bella sourit, elle est belle à en pleurer et je ne suis pas le seul à le penser vu que la plupart des mecs de la boîte la mattent. Je resserre mes mains autour du ventre de Tanya qui est assise sur mes genoux. Je niche mon nez dans ses cheveux pour ne plus voir le corps de Bella bouger sensuellement devant mon frère. J'inspire l'odeur de pamplemousse de ma copine et j'essaye de penser à autre chose. Mais toutes les façons possibles et inimaginables pour tuer mon frère ne sont pas d'une grande aide. Alors, sans vraiment le vouloir, j'élabore un scénario pour kidnapper Bella, l'éloigner de tous les yeux lubriques qui salissent ses magnifiques jambes, sans me faire repérer par ma famille, ma copine et la principale intéressée.

Putain probablement qu'elle aurait le syndrome de Stockholm et on passerait un super bon moment. Putain Edward bordel ! Arrête !

_-Hey amour, ça va ? _

_-Quoi ?_ Les doigts de Tanya glissent doucement dans mes cheveux.

-_T'as pas l'air bien Edward, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

-_Si ça va Tanya. Embrasse-moi, s'il te plaît._

Sauve-nous Tanya je t'en supplie, je m'apprête à commettre l'irréparable. Sans se faire prier, elle pose tout doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes et je les caresse délicatement. Voilà c'est mieux comme ça. Dans l'ordre des choses.

_-On va danser, amour ? _

_-J'en ai pas très envie. Mais vas-y. _

_-Je ne vais pas danser toute seule Edward. _

_-D'accord_. J'entraine ma petite-amie sur la piste et je m'applique à lui faire passer un bon moment, mais pour cela, je dois faire abstraction de tous les gens qui nous entourent et ce n'est pas facile car, quand les membres de ma famille nous voient sur le bord de la piste, ils se joignent immédiatement à nous. Je suis soulagé qu'Alec et Bella décident de retourner s'asseoir. Il ne vaut mieux pas pour mon trou du cul de frangin qu'il se retrouve à proximité de mes poings quand il a les mains sur elle. Putain ! Je vais finir par devenir dingue. J'attrape Tanya et la serre contre moi. J'embrasse son cou, en me frottant à elle en rythme. Elle rit et ça me fait sourire. Je suis là pour ça, c'est pour ça que je fais ça, pour qu'elle rie. Qu'elle soit heureuse. Elle est douce, elle est gentille, elle a le droit d'être heureuse et moi je la rends heureuse. C'est tout ce qui compte

.1. BONNE ANNEE !

Tout le monde saute partout et s'embrasse. Je serre des mains, je fais des bises, je souhaite mes bons vœux à tous les gens autour de moi, ma famille, mes amis, mon frère, Bella, je serre les dents, je fais semblant. Je meurs à petit feu.

Le restant de la soirée, je le passe le nez dans le cou de ma nana à son plus grand plaisir. On a probablement l'air de deux ados attardés en manque mais je m'en moque. Je ne fais plus attention à ce qui se passe autour de nous et je reste dans ses jolis yeux bleus. Et même si je crève littéralement de ne pas pouvoir être avec Bella, je ne peux pas me détourner de Tanya. Pas après tout ce qu'elle a vécu, elle a besoin de moi et je suis là pour elle c'est tout ce qui compte. Elle me sourit et ses yeux pétillent, j'aime la voir heureuse, il faut qu'elle se sente bien maintenant parce que sans ça, ça n'aurait servi à rien.

_-Bon nous on y va aussi_ ! Je me détache un peu de la belle blonde et je vois Emmet me tendre sa main.

-_Salut le cous', on se voit demain ? _

_-Ouais, bonne fin de soirée. Bisous Rose. _

_-Salut !_ Renvoie-t-elle en souriant. Je les regarde s'éloigner et je constate avec surprise qu'une bonne partie des gens a quitté la salle.

_-Amour ? On y va ? Il est pas loin de trois heures. _

_-Oui, on y va._ Je me lève et après avoirdit au revoir aux amis de Tanya et quelques collègues, on quitte le Tony's. J'ouvre la porte de mon 4x4 et j'aide ma blonde à grimper. Je manœuvre pour quitter le parking et prends la direction de chez mes parents. En sortant de la ville, je m'arrête au feu rouge devant le motel. La berline de mon père est juste devant. Je me crispe, mon ventre se serre. Se pourrait-il que mon frère ait emmené Bella dans cet endroit sordide ? Mes doigts se resserrent sur le volant et j'inspire une grande bouffée d'air pour me calmer en fermant les yeux.

Un gros flash de son corps magnifique apparait sous mes paupières et je la revois nue, perdue dans le plaisir sauf que c'est mon frère qui la prend sans ménagement. Je sens mon être bouillir et j'enclenche la première grillant le feu et faisant couiner Tanya. Je rentre sur le parking à toute allure et je m'arrête au frein à main.

-_Edward ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? _

_-Je vais tuer mon frère ! Reste ici ! _

Je descends en trombe et je rentre dans le hall. Personne à la réception.

_-Barry ?_ Je tape sur la petite sonnette. Mais rien. Je soupire en fermant à nouveau les yeux et j'entends Bella gémir le prénom de mon frère. Putain non ! Tout mais pas ça ! Je t'en prie Bella ne me fais pas ça !

-_BARRY !_

_-Ouais ouais !_ L'autre camé de Barry sort de sa petite pièce, la tête toute ensommeillée. _Putain Cullen, qu'est-ce qui te prend de gueuler comme ça ?_

_-Mon frère, il est dans quelle chambre ? _

_-La 22, pourquoi ? _

_-Je vais me le faire ! _

_-Wow wow wow ! Cullen !_ Il me court après dans le couloir mais j'en ai rien à foutre. Quand j'arrive devant la chambre, j'appuie sur la poignée en mettant un grand coup d'épaule, ce qui suffit à faire sauter la fermeture automatique.

_-Putain !_ Crie Alec depuis le lit alors qu'un son aigu provient d'en dessous de lui. Je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir et je l'attrape par la nuque le tirant du plumard dans lequel il est en train de baiser ma Bella. Son corps vient se fracasser par terre et quand je redresse la tête, c'est Leah qui me regarde mortifiée, en tirant sur la couette. Toute la pression dans mon corps redescend d'un coup.

-_Putain de bordel de merde, espèce de con !_ Hurle mon frère en se relevant. Sans que je ne saisisse quoi que ce soit, il vient de me mettre une putain de droite et je m'écroule comme une merde. Le temps que je réagisse, il a enfilé son caleçon et revient vers moi.

_-Qu'est-ce qui tourne pas rond chez toi ?_ J'évite son coup de pied et je me redresse.

Putain, tout devient clair, l'ordure ! Il a flirté ouvertement avec Bella et comme il n'a pas réussi à la trainer ici, il s'est rabattu sur Leah.

_-Putain, je vais te tuer ! _

Sans réfléchir d'avantage au fait que Bella sera effondrée quand elle apprendra ça, mon poing s'abat violement sur la joue de mon frère qui recule de deux pas.

-_Edward putain ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?_

_-Les gars, arrêtez, s'il vous plaît !_ Couine la petite brune recroquevillée contre la tête de lit.

_-T'inquiète Leah, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Alec, je te jure sur la tête de notre mère que si je te vois encore une fois poser tes mains sur Bella, je te fais la tête au carré !_

_-Quoi ? _

_-Me prends pas pour un con, je sais très bien à quoi tu joues avec elle ! Mais ce n'est pas une pute ! Tu la respectes, bordel de merde._ La colère reprend le dessus et, sans vraiment le vouloir, je l'ai attrapé à la gorge et fracassé contre la cloison.

_-Edward, t'es devenu fou ou quoi ? Arrête merde, je n'ai pas l'intention de toucher à Bella!_

_-Alec, je te jure que je ne te laisserai pas lui faire du mal !_

_-Quoi mais quel mal ? Putain Ed' sérieux, je ne comprends rien à ce que tu racontes ! _

_-Et mais tu me prends vraiment pour un con !_ Je le colle à nouveau contre le mur. _Alec, je vois comment tu te comportes avec elle, je vois que tu fais tout pour être proche d'elle et je t'ai vu la tripoter dans le parking tout à l'heure. Bella, c'est pas une fille facile putain Alec, s'il elle apprend que tu as passé la nuit avec une autre, ça va l'anéantir. _

_-Hey mais mec, t'es devenu dingue ! Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! _

_-Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule, je l'ai vu dans tes bras, j'ai vu comment tu la caressais ! _

_-Elle pleurait Edward ! Je la réconfortais ! T'es vraiment trop con, ma parole ! Elle pleurait parce qu'elle est mal ! Oh connard, réveille-toi ! Le seul qui lui fait du mal ici, c'est toi ! Tu devrais me remercier d'avoir été là ce soir. _

_-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi elle pleurait ? _

_-Parce que ça fait une semaine que tu l'ignores ! Parce qu'elle tient à toi, pauvre con ! Et toi, tu lui tournes le dos !_ Je m'en reprends une dans l'arcade et mon frère continue sa tirade alors que je me frotte l'œil.

_-Elle n'arrive même plus à être dans la même pièce que toi parce que tu l'as laissée tomber. Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait mais putain, tu devrais crever pour causer autant de peine à quelqu'un. Casse-toi d'ici Edward ! Va retrouver ta blonde et si tu veux vraiment le bien de Bella, par pitié, toi, ne t'approche plus d'elle._ Alec me pousse brutalement. Et je ne réplique même pas.

Je me tourne vers la porte et je sors de la pièce complètement abasourdi. Il la réconfortait parce qu'elle pleurait à cause de moi.

_-Hé Cullen ? Tu va me laisser un chèque ? _

_-Quoi ?_ Je regarde Barry qui se tient dans le couloir.

_-La cloison et la porte, y en a au moins pour cent dollars. _

_-Ouais, tiens, prends ma carte. _

Je lui balance ma CB et je quitte le motel. Je grimpe dans mon 4x4 au ralenti comme si je venais de me faire anesthésier. Tanya me regarde horrifiée.

_-Amour, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?_ Je sens ses doigts attaquer douloureusement la peau de mon visage. Je me recule vivement et elle se terre dans le fond du siège. Je remets le contact et elle ne dit rien. Je fais demi-tour et je m'arrête devant chez elle.

_-Excuse-moi, j'ai besoin d'être un peu seul là. _C'est tout ce que je trouve à lui dire.

Elle descend sagement de mon véhicule et je la regarde s'éloigner doucement. Une fois qu'elle a refermé sa porte, je me décide à redémarrer. Les vingt minutes de route pour gagner la maison de mes parents me semblent interminables et je soupire de soulagement quand je vois la lumière de ma chambre allumée.

Je me gare dans la cour et rentre par devant, en essayant d'être discret, je monte au premier rapidement. Sa porte est un tout petit peu ouverte et je frappe tout doucement.

_-Vas-y Alec, rentre. _Sa voix est rauque, elle semble enrhumée. Je pousse la porte et pénètredans la pièce, prenant soin de refermer complètement derrière moi. Elle est roulée en boule sous le drap, sa tête enfouie dans l'oreiller.

_-C'est pas Alec Bella._ Je vois clairement son corps se tendre et elle étouffe un sanglot. Putain, Alec avait raison, c'est moi qui lui fais du mal.

_-Bella ? Mon ange ?_ J'essaye de parler doucement pour pas qu'elle me saute à la gorge. Mais contrairement à ce que je pense, elle ne réagit même pas et ne daigne même pas sortir sa tête de l'oreiller. Je m'assois sur le bord du lit et je ne peux m'empêcher de caresser son épaule. Sa douceur irradie ma paume et tout me percute de plein fouet. Je l'aime à en crever. Je l'aime plus que tout.

-_Je me sens vraiment mal Bella. Pardonne-moi, je t'en prie._ Sans que je ne le décide vraiment, mon front vient se coller sur son épaule et j'inspire son odeur à pleins poumons. Sa main sort finalement et je suis soulagé qu'elle esquisse enfin un mouvement. Malheureusement celle-ci se pose sur mon épaule et y exerce une pression m'obligeant à me redresser et m'éloigner d'elle.

Elle se redresse finalement elle aussi et quand je découvre son visage ravagé par les larmes et par la tristesse, je comprends une chose. C'est que rien n'est plus important qu'elle à cet instant et pour toujours. J'ai soudainement envie de me mettre à genoux et la supplier de me pardonner de lui avoir fait du mal. Et sans vraiment le vouloir, c'est ce que je fais.

_-Bella mon ange, pardon, je ne voulais pas te blesser._ J'attrape sa main et l'embrasse. Elle se remet à sangloter et mon cœur se brise en mille morceaux. _Ne_ _pleure pas, je t'en prie, ne pleure pas_. Sans lui demander son autorisation, je me jette sur elle et je la serre contre moi.

Paradis ou presque.

_-Edward je t'en prie, laisse-moi. _

_-Je ne peux pas Bella_. Je resserre ma prise sur son corps en enfouissant mon nez dans son cou. _Je ne peux pas Bella, je ne peux pas._ Elle finit par céder et je sens son corps se détendre. J'embrasse son épaule et elle se laisse glisser pour retrouver sa position allongée. Tant qu'elle ne quitte pas mes bras, tout va bien. Elle ne bouge pas, elle ne dit rien et je reste contre elle sans faire le moindre geste, me contentant juste d'écouter sa respiration se calmer et voir ses larmes se tarir. Je ne veux pas la brusquer et je la laisse réfléchir. Mais au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence, je sens le sommeil me gagner et je lui en fais part.

_-Bella, je m'endors. _

_-Moi aussi,_ souffle-t-elle.

_-Tu veux que je m'en aille ? _

Elle ne répond rien alors, avant de quitter le lit, je m'allonge près d'elle et je cale mon avant-bras sous sa tête pour la serrer contre moi. Je veux qu'elle comprenne que je suis là, que je ne veux pas qu'elle soit mal à cause de moi. Je la rapproche plus de moi et elle se laisse faire comme une poupée molle. Dans les secondes qui suivent, elle est sur mon torse son corps gracile étendu le long du mien et je me sens mieux. J'écoute sa respiration et je sens son cœur cogner dans sa poitrine, contre mes côtes.

_-Je t'aime Bella,_ finis-je par lui susurrer, juste avant de sombrer.

**Pov Bella.**

Je ne comprends rien, je suis perdue. Je me suis couchée en larmes, au bord du désespoir d'avoir vu Edward collé à une femme pendant plus de trois heures. J'ai vidé toutes les larmes de mon corps en me disant que ma vie était vraiment pourrie, que j'étais pathétique et que je devais tirer un trait pour de bon sur l'idée d'être heureuse avec et sans lui.

Il y a une semaine, il m'a repoussée dans cette chambre. Le lendemain, il m'a envoyé promener quand je lui proposais mon aide et les jours qui ont suivi, il m'a évitée et même pire, ignorée. Et maintenant, il est là, à me demander pardon et à me serrer contre lui, en s'excusant sans cesse tout en me disant qu'il est mal.

Si j'avais suffisamment de force, je le giflerais et lui dirais d'aller se faire foutre. Mais visiblement quelqu'un est passé avant moi, vu l'état de son visage. Je ne sais pas qui l'a frappé et pour quelle raison mais de toute façon, je n'arrive même pas à bouger, ni à essayer de comprendre tellement je suis à bout émotionnellement. Mes larmes n'ont de cesse et il me berce contre lui. C'est aussi agréable que violent. Je dois être masochiste pour supporter ça. Il me brise encore plus à être là, contre moi, à me serrer de manière rassurante.

_-Je t'aime Bella,_ chuchote-t-il.

Je te déteste Edward, crie mon être.

Je mets un long moment à calmer la tempête qui fait rage dans mon corps et dans mon esprit. Quand j'y parviens enfin, je trouve un tout petit reste de force pour quitter lentement le lit puis la chambre. Je marche jusqu'au bout du couloir et je rentre doucement dans l'ancienne chambre d'Alice. Je m'allonge sur le lit et je sombre pour quelques heures, pas vraiment réparatrices. Plus tard, le soleil illumine la chambre et la chaleur est insupportable. Je croise mon reflet dans le grand miroir sur pied et je me fais peur, j'ai l'air d'un zombi, mais pas étonnant après tout, je n'ai dormi que quelques heures.

Je retends la couette que mon poids a froissée, elle ne devrait pas s'apercevoir que je suis venue là. Je ne pense pas qu'elle m'en voudrait d'avoir pris son lit mais je ne veux pas à avoir à expliquer qu'Edward dormait dans le mien. Je pousse doucement la porte de la chambre qu'on m'avait prêtée, espérant trouver le lit vide mais, comme ma vie ne peut pas être plus pourrie qu'elle ne l'est, le magnifique Edward Cullen est étendu de tout son long en travers du lit, serrant un des oreillers contre lui et il a l'air d'un ange. D'un putain d'ange démoniaque avec son sourire béat.

Comment c'est possible d'être aussi beau ? Dans toutes les circonstances, il est sublime. Quand il est fatigué, ses cernes lui donnent un côté mystérieux, quand il est en colère, la noirceur de ses yeux est magnifique. Quand il est contrarié ses mâchoires se crispent et ça le rend si viril. Quand il est heureux et que son sourire en coin s'affiche à tout bout de champ, que ses fossettes creusent les coins de sa bouche d'une façon délicieuse et que ses yeux pétillent en se plissant, ou comme là, avec son sourire à la con, il semble si paisible qu'il en parait irréel et ses ecchymoses lui donnent un air dangereux en même temps. Je frissonne, je ne comprends pas, même défiguré, il est beau.

Le bruit d'une porte au rez-de-chaussée me ramène à la réalité et je sors de ma fascination malsaine. J'attrape discrètement des vêtements propres et je me glisse dans la salle de bain. Quelques minutes plus tard, je sors de la chambre en me demandant ce que vont penser ses parents. Je le déteste, il va me faire passer pour une fille horrible qui détourne leur fils du droit chemin. D'autant plus qu'il s'est joliment fait refaire le portrait.

Mais où est Tanya au fait ? Je prie intérieurement pour qu'elle ne soit pas en train de le chercher. J'espère qu'elle est partie avec un autre, qu'il s'est battu pour la garder près de lui mais qu'elle est partie quand même. Remarque, ça voudrait dire qu'il se rabat sur moi. Merde je le hais !

Je descends les marches en haussant les épaules. Après tout, je n'en ai absolument rien à faire d'elle, de lui et je n'ai pas de compte à rendre. Mais Esmée et Carlisle ? Je suis rouge tomate en débarquant dans le séjour et Esmé me saute littéralement dessus.

_-Bella ma chérie, je te souhaite une très bonne année !_ Elle m'embrasse sur mes deux joues.

_-Merci Esmée, à toi aussi._

_-Alors, de la réussite universitaire, la santé et un peu d'amour pour toi, ma petite Bella, c'est tout ce que je te souhaite_.

_-C'est déjà beaucoup. Merci, c'est vraiment gentil. La santé pour vous aussi Esmée et un peu d'aide du gouvernement pour les tortues. _

-_Oh oui, ça il va en falloir !_ _J'allais préparer le petit-déjeuner, viens, je te prépare quoi ?_

Je suis la mère d'Edward dans la cuisine et on se met à préparer quelques pancakes. On parle de tout de rien et Carlisle nous rejoint vers 10h. Gentiment, il me présente ses vœux et j'en fais de même poliment. On commence à manger et des pas qui descendent lourdement l'escalier me font me sentir mal. Je suis à deux doigts de rendre mon petit déj'. Mais contre toute attente, c'est Alec qui passe la porte, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Je soupire de soulagement alors qu'il souhaite la bonne année à ses parents. Mais je suis aussi choquée qu'Esmée, quand j'aperçois son profil violacé.

_- Mon dieu Alec !_ Crie sa mère, _tu as vu ton visage ?_

_-Ouais, je sais_ ! Rit-il en se frottant la joue. _C'est rien M'man t'inquiète, une petite altercation, je n'ai rien de grave. _

_-Oh mon bébé, mon dieu mais qui t'a fait ça ?_ Esmée est debout et caresse la joue de son fils en l'examinant scrupuleusement.

_-Bah, t'en fais pas c'est moche mais ce n'est pas si douloureux que ça. _

_-Ta mère t'a posé une question._ Coupe Carlisle froidement.

_-Un type un peu barge. Il a cru que je draguais sa copine. C'est bon t'inquiète, c'est rien_.

Je ne comprends rien. Il n'était pas censé aller à l'hôtel ? Leah l'aurait repoussé ? Mais non, ce n'est pas possible. Il porte la même chemise qu'hier en plus. Je souris, il vient juste de rentrer en fait, mais je ne comprends pas comment il a fait pour monter sans être vu. Et je suis d'autant plus choquée de voir Edward arriver par la terrasse, comme s'il venait des écuries. Mince, il se passe quoi chez les Cullen? Il y a des passages secrets ? Son arcade est toujours aussi gonflée et son nez tourne au bleu, comme la pommette d'Alec. Et je me demande bien contre qui ils ont pu se battre et pourquoi ils se jettent des regards mauvais.

_-Edward ?_ Crie Esmée de nouveau. En se tournant vers l'ainé de ses fils. _Bon sang, les garçons…_

_-Ok, toi et toi ! Dehors ! Avec moi !_ Carlisle se lève brutalement en désignant la porte avec une froideur et un autoritarisme que je ne lui soupçonnais pas. Alec et Edward s'exécutent sans broncher.

Esmée tape du pied en les regardant s'éloigner, elle est très inquiète visiblement.

-_Se sont-ils battus _? Demande-t-elle au bout d'un long momentpassé à les épier par la fenêtre au-dessus de l'évier.

_-Apparemment. _

_-Lequel a commencé ? _

_-Ah je ne sais pas du tout Esmée, je n'ai rien vu, rien entendu. _

-_Bella, ma Bella, je déteste que mes garçons se déchirent, si tu sais pourquoi, il faut me le dire. _

_-Non, je ne sais pas Esmée vraiment, tout le monde allait bien quand j'ai quitté la soirée. Mais je ne pense pas qu'ils se soient battus l'un contre l'autre. Ce n'est pas possible. _

Quoique…ça serait vraiment débile mais ce n'est pas improbable.

_-Esmée, vous pensez vraiment qu'ils se sont battus tous les deux ?_

_-Je connais mes garçons et oui, c'est tout à fait possible. Ça ne serait pas la première fois._

_-Mais pour quelle raison ? Ils n'ont plus l'âge de se battre ! Je veux dire, ils ont passé l'âge de se piquer leurs jouets ! _

_-Non, mais leur copine oui. _

_-Alors là, Esmée je vous arrête tout de suite, Edward a passé la soirée collé à Tanya et, moi, j'étais avec Alec alors aucun souci là-dessus, ce n'est pas poss…_

Quoique… ça serait vraiment stupide mais pas inimaginable. Alec draguant Tanya ? Pour faire enrager Edward. Ça serait bien son genre, mais de là à en venir aux mains.

Je rejoins Esmée près de l'évier et je vois Carlisle les bras écartés qui garde les deux frangins à distance l'un de l'autre. Ma petite maman semble vraiment inquiète et je passe mon bras par-dessus son épaule.

_-T'inquiète pas Esmée, je suis certaine que ce n'est pas grave et ça va s'arranger. _

_-Tu es gentille Bella. _

**Pov Edward**

Le bruit de la porte me réveille et j'inspire à pleins poumons la délicieuse odeur qui émane de mon oreiller. Je ne comprends pas vraiment ce qui se passe, où je suis, ni quel jour on est mais je me sens bien. L'espace de quelques secondes, je me sens vraiment léger. Jusqu'à ce que je prenne conscience que c'est l'odeur du shampoing de Bella, que j'ouvre les yeux, que la lumière m'agresse et que la douleur dans mon nez remonte brutalement dans mon crane. Le poids qui ne me quittait pas depuis des jours reprend sa place dans ma poitrine quand je me rends compte qu'elle n'est pas là.

Je me redresse vivement, aux aguets, et il ne me faut qu'une seconde pour faire le tour de la pièce. Je suis bel et bien seul. Elle est partie. Je soupire de frustration, j'ai envie de me claquer parce que je crois que je n'ai pas assez mal. Je pense à mon petit frère et j'espère que je n'ai pas eu la main trop lourde cette nuit. Je pense à Tanya et je me sens encore plus mal. Elle doit être effondrée à l'heure qu'il est.

Je quitte le lit, ne supportant pas le fait que mon corps ait encore envie de se fondre dans la fragrance fruitée des draps. Je me retrouve sur le palier, mes chaussures à la main. Mes chaussettes me permettent de glisser discrètement le long de la rampe et ainsi éviter d'expliquer à mes parents ma présence à l'étage ce matin. C'est bien la première fois que je fais le mur la journée, cette pensée ne m'amuse pas vraiment. Je voudrais vraiment pouvoir passer mes nuits avec Bella sans avoir à m'en expliquer. Mais ma vie a pris un tournant bien différent, il y a bien longtemps et même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde, il me faudrait un siècle pour réparer toutes mes erreurs.

Je m'assois sur le perron de la porte de derrière et je remets mes chaussures. Je fais le tour de la maison et je contourne les écuries pour aller me doucher et me changer. Toute la soirée d'hier tourne en boucle et je suis dans la merde jusqu'au cou. Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour gérer tout ça. Mon comportement d'enfoiré avec Tanya, ma violence envers mon frère et mes déclarations enflammées à Bella alors que je ne peux rien lui donner.

J'envoie mon poing contre la faïence de ma douche, mais ma bêtise me rappelle à l'ordre alors que deux carreaux se fendent et que je gueule comme un âne. Même la douleur ne me calme pas.

Je finis par me résigner, je vais bien devoir affronter la réalité, la situation,_ …_. Alors je prends la direction de la maison de mes parents. Souhaiter du bonheur à ma mère est un bon moyen de commencer cette longue journée. Sauf que ce qui n'était pas prévu c'est qu'Alec est fait son grand retour et qu'il soit au milieu de la cuisine à raconter je ne sais pas quoi pour détendre ma mère qui est hystérique face à son cocard. Et quand ses yeux se posent sur moi et qu'elle hurle littéralement, je sais qu'on est bon pour une très longue explication. Je me crispe, ça ne rate pas. Mon père nous ordonne de sortir et Bella qui n'a pas bougé d'un pouce me fixe avec un air désespéré.

J'ai vraiment envie de crever, elle a l'air encore plus mal que quand je suis arrivé à New York, il y a deux mois. Deux petits mois, j'ai l'impression que c'était il y a un siècle. Mon père me pousse dehors et je quitte ma drogue des yeux pour le suivre.

Il ne s'arrête qu'une fois au milieu de la cour et sans se formaliser, il lance :

_-Explications ! Alec commence. _

_-Edward et moi, on s'est battu_. Mon frère fuit mon regard et ça me rend dingue. Ce qui n'est pas le cas de mon père qui me dévisage froidement.

_-Pourquoi Edward ? _

_-J'ai cru qu'il traitait mal une personne à laquelle je tiens. _

_-Tu ne tiens pas à elle, ce n'est pas vrai ! _

_-Alec, tu ne sais absolument pas de quoi tu parles là ! _

_-STOP !_ Crie Carlisle, empêchant mon frère de répliquer. _Alec, pourquoi Edward pense que tu la traitais mal ? _

_-Parce que c'est un putain de parano jaloux surprotecteur ! _

_-D'accord, Edward ? _

_-C'est de la merde ce qu'il dit, j'avais toutes les raisons de croire que tu étais avec elle et je te jure, si ça avait été le cas, je t'aurais beaucoup plus amoché que ça ! _

_-Edward, tu te calmes !_ Je regarde mon père qui vient d'attraper mon bras et qui me tire en arrière. J'ai l'impression d'avoir douze ans à nouveau.

-_Ok, je ne devrais pas me mêler de vos histoires_, reprend-t-il calmement, _mais visiblement, vous n'êtes pas capables de parler sans vous empoigner…_

_-C'est lui, il démarre au quart de tour !_ Se justifie mon frère.

_-Tu fais tout pour me sortir de mes gonds !_ Je commence vraiment à m'énerver.

_-STOP ! Bon, dites-moi maintenant de qui il s'agit parce que je ne comprends rien._

_-Il a cru que je sortais avec Bella ! _

_-Non, non, non, j'ai cru que tu profitais de Bella ! _

_-Bon visiblement, Edward, tu t'es trompé. N'est-ce pas Alec ? _

_-Ouais ! Complètement, t'es taré Edward, je n'ai jamais touché Bella. _

_-Et ne t'avise pas de le faire ! _

_-Putain mais t'es chiant, y a pas moyen de parler deux secondes d'elle avec toi !_

_-Non ! Non, y a pas moyen ! Tu ne parles pas d'elle, tu ne lui parles même pas, tu ne la regardes même pas ! _

_-Si je voulais sortir avec elle, je ne te demanderais pas ton avis, tu en a conscience de ça ? Bella n'est pas à toi et elle est assez grande pour faire ce qu'elle veut !_

_-N'envisage-même pas de t'approcher d'elle ou je te jure que je te…_

_-STOP !_ Mon père me repousse à nouveau en arrière et je ne finis pas ma phrase.

_-Edward, pourquoi penses-tu que ton frère n'est pas bien pour Bella ?_

_-Parce qu'il va la faire souffrir. Bella est une fille bien, lui, il en a rien à foutre des filles. Il les prend et les jette à son gré ! _

_-Parce que tu crois que t'es mieux, toi ? Elle est amoureuse de toi et t'es même pas foutu de la regarder dans les yeux pour lui dire que tu ne veux pas d'elle ! _

_-Tu ne sais pas le quart de ce que je vis Alec, alors s'il te plaît, garde tes réflexions de merde pour toi ! _

_-Wow, wow, wow ! Les garçons… les garçons, on se calme s'il vous plaît! Edward ? C'est vrai ? Bella est amoureuse de toi ? _

_-Bien sûr qu'elle l'est et ce n'est pas d'aujourd'hui ! _

_-Alec, tais-toi ! J'ai posé la question à Edward. _

_-J'en sais rien, oui, enfin oui, elle l'a été mais, aujourd'hui, elle me déteste et elle ne veut même plus me parler alors. _

_-Ok, ok, Alec, tu rentres à la maison. Je te vois tout à l'heure. Edward, tu me suis, on va parler toi et moi. _

Bordel, là je suis vraiment dans la merde. Je vais devoir tout lui raconter. Je l'enverrais bien sur les roses mais on a atteint le point de non-retour et je crois qu'il est le mieux placé pour m'aider à y voir plus clair et me sortir de ce trou dans lequel je m'enfonce.

Je le suis jusqu'aux écuries et on s'installe sur un ballot de paille à l'entrée du bâtiment.

_-Edward, je crois qu'il faut que tu me dises ce qui se passe. Vraiment, parce que là, avec ton frère, c'est allé trop loin. Que vous vous battiez quand vous aviez quinze ans, je veux bien, mais oh Edward t'as 25 ans ! _

_-Je sais papa, je sais, mais c'est plus fort que moi. Il me rend dingue ! _

_-Ton frère est jeune et il n'a pas les mêmes valeurs que toi encore. Tu veux protéger Bella, c'est tout à ton honneur mais ils ont aussi besoin de faire des erreurs. Elle est très jeune, elle aussi. Toi aussi, tu séduisais des filles quand t'avais son âge et beaucoup, il me semble, alors laisse ton frère faire sa vie et Bella est une jeune fille responsable et très mature pour son âge. Je suis sûr qu'elle ne se laisserait pas embobiner. C'est d'ailleurs peut-être pour ça qu'elle est attirée par toi, tu es un peu plus vieux, plus calme, plus posé. _

_-Franchement papa, tu la vois avec Alec ? _

_-Non, non, pas du tout._ Rit mon père en secouant la tête. _Sincèrement, je ne pense vraiment pas qu'il y ait quoi que ce soit entre ton frère et Bella. Enfin, de ce que j'ai pu en voir cette semaine. Ils s'entendent bien, c'est vrai. Je pense que tu es un peu jaloux. Je me trompe ? _

_-Oui, tu te trompes, je ne suis pas jaloux. Je n'aime pas l'idée qu'il lui tourne autour c'est tout. J'ai peur qu'il lui fasse du mal._

_-Edward, depuis quand sais-tu que Bella a des sentiments pour toi ?_

_-Longtemps. _

_-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé entre vous ? _

_-Comment ça ? _

_-Cette semaine ! On a bien vu, ta mère et moi, que vous étiez en froid. Tu t'es disputé avec elle ? _

_-Non, on ne s'est pas disputé. Papa, je suis désolé mais c'est vraiment compliqué et je sais, qu'avec Bella, je ne suis pas cool, mais elle a des sentiments pour moi et, moi, je suis avec Tanya, tu vois ? _

_-Je vois._

_-Ça me fout dans la merde. Parce que Tanya est jalouse parce qu'elle pense que vous aimez plus Bella qu'elle, qu'elle n'a pas sa place dans la famille et tatati, tatata. Tu vois ou pas ? _

_-Je vois très bien mais ce n'est pas une raison pour la rejeter comme tu le fais. D'autant plus quand Tanya n'est pas là. _

_-Je sais, mais je n'ai pas le choix papa, je suis obligé ! Si je m'écoutais, je serais avec Bella toutes les cinq minutes. Je ne peux pas faire semblant ou trouver un compromis. Ça doit être drastique, c'est Tanya ou Bella. Il ne peut pas y avoir les deux et je n'arrive pas à choisir. Je ne peux pas choisir._

Je reprends mon souffle après cette longue tirade et, lorsque mes poumons se gonflent d'air, une horrible sensation traverse mon corps et je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux. Sans prendre le risque de pleurer devant mon père, c'est la voix complètement cassée que je vide mon sac.

_-Je suis amoureux d'elle papa, je veux dire de Bella. Je l'aime, c'est dingue. Mais on ne peut pas être… enfin… on ne peut plus être ensemble parce que j'ai fait des promesses à Tanya. Je ne peux pas quitter Tanya et je crève tout doucement de voir Bella si triste. Je suis paumé, papa. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Bella souffre terriblement, je lui ai dit que je l'aime, elle le sait, mais ça ne suffit pas. Et Tanya de l'autre côté, Tanya est heureuse, je suis là, avec elle, pour elle. Mais si je la quitte papa, je vais la foutre en l'air pour de bon. Je ne peux pas avoir ça sur la conscience. _

_-Attends, Edward, laisse-moi résumer, tu aimes Bella mais tu restes avec Tanya parce que tu ne veux pas la faire souffrir ? _

_-Exactement. _

_-Bella le sait ? _

_-Quoi ? _

_-Que tu ne veux pas quitter Tanya parce que tu penses qu'elle est trop fragile pour le supporter. _

_-Non, bien sûr que non. _

Je regarde mon père et je vois bien que tous les engrenages de son cerveau sont en route, il analyse la situation chaotique dans laquelle je me trouve.

_-Je crois que tu devrais le lui dire._ Finit-il par souffler.

-_Pourquoi ? _

_-Parce que tu dois être honnête avec elle. Si j'étais à sa place, je crois que je serais complètement perdu. Je pense vraiment que tu devrais le lui dire, lui expliquer ta situation. Et puis, tu veux un autre conseil ? _

_-Bien sûr, je t'écoute. _

_-Mets un terme à ta relation avec Tanya. _

_-Je ne peux pas papa, je ne peux pas lui faire ça. _

_-Edward, ce sont tes choix mais si tu veux mon avis, ça va mal se finir. Bella en paye déjà les pots cassés. Je comprends que ce soit dur de quitter quelqu'un. Tanya est une fille adorable et elle ne mérite pas de souffrir mais elle mérite surtout d'être aimée sincèrement. Tu ne culpabilises pas de la trahir ainsi ? Parce que tu viens bien de me dire que tu aimes Bella._

_-Oh ouais Pa', je l'aime. Je sais, elle n'a rien à voir avec la belle-fille que tu attends et, même pour moi c'est étrange parce que ce que je veux, elle ne peut pas me l'offrir mais c'est plus fort que moi. C'est elle. _

_-Edward, les sentiments, ça ne se commande pas, je ne t'apprends rien. Mais sache que tôt au tard, tu ne supporteras plus cette situation. Comment tu réagiras le jour où Bella aura quelqu'un ? Tu casseras la figure de tous les mecs qui l'approcheront ? Ton frère compris ? Il y aura forcément un moment où ça te pèsera plus qu'à un autre et tu feras une erreur et c'est Tanya qui souffrira à ce moment-là. _

_-C'est déjà ce qui s'est passé hier soir. Je l'ai plantée parce qu'Alec m'a dit que Bella était au plus mal. J'ai cru qu'il la pelotait, en fait il la réconfortait parce qu'elle pleurait à cause de moi. Quand j'ai su ça, j'ai planté Tanya. _

_-Tu vois, ça va t'exploser à la figure Edward. _

_-Tanya ne s'en remettra pas, si je la quitte. _

_-A toi de voir fils, j'ai cru comprendre qu'elle avait traversé des difficultés. _

_-Oh ouais, tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point. _

_-Mais elle s'en est remise ?_

_-Elle ne s'en remettra jamais papa, elle va juste mieux. Je ne veux pas qu'elle sombre de nouveau à cause de moi. _

_-Alors sacrifie-toi, mais oublie Bella. On ne peut pas être avec quelqu'un si on aime quelqu'un d'autre. _

_-C'est ce que je m'efforce de faire. _

_-Ça n'a pas l'air de fonctionner. _

_-Je vais y travailler. _

_-Je te préviens, tu n'y arriveras pas. _

_-Je dois au moins essayer._

_-D'accord, mais avant tu devrais parler à Bella, être honnête avec elle. Tu ne veux pas être honnête avec Tanya alors sois le au moins avec Bella. Avant qu'elle reparte, dis-lui ce qui se passe. Je ne veux pas qu'elle perde toute confiance en elle. Elle a mis assez de temps pour se construire un petit caractère et une assurance, grâce à toi d'ailleurs. Alors ne bousille pas tout. _

_-Je vais lui parler P'pa._

_-Bien. _

Je le regarde se lever et je me sens un peu mieux. Il sort de l'écurie et se retourne avant de sortir.

_-Oh dernière, mais alors vraiment dernière petite chose._

_-Oui ?_

_-Excuse-toi auprès de ton frère, il ne méritait pas tes foudres._

_-Ouais, ok. _

Je le regarde sortir et je soupire en tombant sur la paille. Pfff, je suis dans la merde.

**Pov Bella**

Alec revient vers la maison et il semble vraiment énervé. Sans dire un mot, il traverse la cuisine et monte dans sa chambre. Je décide de me faire toute petite. Il y a vraiment une sale ambiance chez les Cullen et il vaut mieux que je me fasse discrète. Je monte moi aussi à l'étage et je commence à faire ma valise. Je retiens mes larmes, encore. Dans quelques heures, on quitte Lanaii et je ne sais pas comment je vais trouver la force de vivre avec cette espèce de colère que j'ai à l'égard d'Edward.

Je plie précautionneusement mes vêtements et range mes cadeaux et mes affaires de toilette. Une fois ma tâche accomplie je contemple un petit moment les prés en me demandant qui est vraiment Edward Cullen.

Je sursaute quand quelqu'un frappe à la porte et j'essuie rapidement mes larmes avec ma manche. Je prends deux grandes inspirations.

_-Oui entrez !_ Ma voix est rauque et j'expire fort pour me reprendre.

Edward entre dans la chambre et je suis, comme d'habitude, soufflée par sa beauté. La perfection de son visage fermé et dur. Comme s'il s'apprêtait à me hurler dessus. Mes yeux se plantent dans les siens et je n'arrive pas à m'en décrocher.

_-On doit parler._ Souffle-t-il au bout de plusieurs secondes.

_-Ouais, je crois. _

Il referme derrière lui et s'approche de moi. Instinctivement, je m'éloigne vers le lit en fuyant son regard alors que lui s'approche du bureau.

_-Bella, je suis désolé. _

Pas autant que moi, souffle ma voix intérieure. Je m'assois sur le rebord du lit et, après plusieurs secondes à fixer le parquet sans vraiment le voir, je lui demande.

_-Pourquoi ? _

_-Je te fais du mal, je suis désolé. _

Je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre, ça ne change pas grand-chose.

_-Bella ?_ Je sens son regard sur moi mais je ne peux pas lever les yeux.

_-Parle-moi Bella, je t'en supplie. _

_-J'ai rien à te dire Edward._ Juste prononcer son prénom me fait un mal de chien, je ne peux pas ouvrir la bouche parce que, si je le fais, je ne crois pas avoir la force de lui dire ce que je pense. Lui dire à quel point je l'aime et combien ça me fait mal qu'il ne veuille pas être avec moi, à quel point son comportement envers moi me blesse.

_-Bella, je suis perdu. Je sais plus ce que je fais. Je te demande pardon Bella, je ne veux pas te faire souffrir._ Je l'entends se lever et je vois son corps se rapprocher du mien.

-_Pitié, laisse-moi._ Je couine plus que je ne parle.

-_Non, s'il te plaît, écoute-moi._ Il s'assoit à côté de moi et sa main glisse sur mon bras. Je me recule vivement.

-_Mon ange, je t'en supplie._ Mes yeux rencontrent les siens et j'y vois sa détresse, alors les larmes débordent de mes yeux.

-_Je m'en veux, si tu savais comment je m'en veux !_ Il plonge son visage dans ses mains en soufflant. Puis les dents serrées, il me dit :

_-Bella je t'aime, je te jure, je t'aime. _

_-Tais-toi, par pitié, tais-toi ! Je ne veux pas t'entendre me dire ça. _

_-C'est la vérité, Bella. _

_-Non ! Tu mens ! Si tu m'aimais, tu ne m'aurais pas laissée tomber comme tu l'as fait ! J'avais confiance en toi Edward ! Tu m'as trahie ! _

_-Je te demande pardon._

_-Explique-moi ! Explique-moi pourquoi m'avoir dit que notre amitié t'était précieuse, que tu serais toujours là pour moi, tout ça pour m'ignorer quelques semaines plus tard ! _

Je saute sur mes pieds et il me regarde l'air dévasté et ma poitrine n'est plus qu'un amas de cendres. Je n'arrive plus à respirer et j'ai envie de le gifler aussi fort que j'ai envie de le serrer dans mes bras.

_-Bella ! Je le pensais, je ne t'ai pas menti ! Et je ne te mens pas Bella, je t'aime ! _

_-Arrête ! _Je fais le tour de la chambre en fulminant_. Je ne comprends pas ! Je ne comprends rien ! Tu m'aimes mais tu m'ignores. Tu m'aimes mais tu ne me parles plus. Edward ! Tu dis, tu fais n'importe quoi. Tu ne veux pas de contact avec moi mais tu es là, à me demander pardon pour ton comportement de merde mais qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ? _

_-Que tu comprennes. _

_-Que je comprenne quoi ? _

_-Que ce n'est pas contre toi, ni quelque chose que tu as fait. C'est moi, j'ai déconné, j'ai fait n'importe quoi et, aujourd'hui, je ne peux pas faire machine arrière mais je veux que tu saches que j'ai toujours été honnête envers toi. Je le pensais, quand je t'ai dit que je t'aimais ! Chacune des paroles que je t'ai dites, je les pensais. _

Edward aussi s'est levé et il est tout près de moi, je recule un peu et le mur de la salle de bain m'arrête. Lui continue à avancer et j'ai l'impression d'être piégée.

_-Bella,_ reprend-il doucement, en s'approchant. Je vois sa main remonter le long de son corps et je reste tétanisée, quand elle effleure ma joue_. Bella…_ chuchote-t-il. Ses doigts glissent sur la peau de mon visage et tout mon corps s'enflamme, à tel point que mes jambes se mettent à ne plus vraiment me soutenir. Un énorme sanglot se bloque dans ma gorge et je n'ai même pas le temps d'essayer de contrôler ma respiration que sa main s'est crispée sur le bas de mon visage et il redresse vivement ma tête. Un éclair de folie passe dans ses yeux et ses lèvres s'écrasent brusquement sur les miennes. Un feu d'artifice secoue mes entrailles et je me sens douloureusement exploser de l'intérieur. La sensation est trop forte et, sans savoir d'où me vient cette force, je le repousse brutalement. L'éloignant de deux mètres.

_-T'es malade ?_ Crie-je, à bout de nerf._ Qu'est-ce que tu crois Cullen ? _Cette fois, toute ma rage explose, tout ce que j'ai contenu depuis une semaine sort de moi et je ne donne pas cher de sa peau à cet enfoiré.

-_Tu crois que tu peux dire que tu m'aimes, m'embrasser comme bon te semble ? Je ne suis pas ta chose, Edward ! Tu ne peux pas me prendre et me jeter à ta guise ! _

Il me regarde, complétement interloqué, et j'ai l'impression que depuis qu'il est entré dans cette chambre, il me voit vraiment pour la première fois.

_-Personne ne m'a jamais aussi mal traitée que toi. Je n'ai rien fait pour mériter ça. Va-t'en ! _

_-Bella… _

_-Va-t'en !_ Je lui indique la porte mais il semble complètement paralysé et hagard. Ses yeux reflètent son incompréhension et sa tristesse mais je ne peux pas m'apitoyer sur son sort. Il s'est trop joué de moi. Il joue trop avec moi, avec mes sentiments, avec l'amour que je lui porte. Comme il ne réagit pas, c'est moi qui quitte précipitamment la pièce. Il va me rendre complètement folle à lier.

Je descends les marches en trombe et quitte la maison. Je marche sans savoir vraiment vers où et mes yeux remplis de larmes ne me permettent pas de vraiment voir. Je trébuche plusieurs fois dans le chemin, m'écorchant les mains et les genoux. Je passe le portail et je continue ma progression chaotique toujours aussi en furie. Tout mon être me brûle et quand j'arrive en sueur sur la plage, je me laisse tomber à genoux et je crie mon désespoir en cognant rageusement mes poings dans le sable.

Je pleure longtemps. Je suis tellement fatiguée et effondrée que je n'arrive même pas à comprendre ce qui m'arrive. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je reste là à craquer pathétiquement mais j'imagine que, quand mes larmes sèchent enfin, ça fait plusieurs heures que j'ai quitté la propriété.

Etant à peu près calmée et ne voulant pas inquiéter Carlisle et Esmée, je me recompose un visage serein. Mon sourire figé reprend place sur mes lèvres et j'inspire calmement, me contentant de serrer douloureusement les dents. Je retourne vers la maison pour leur dire au revoir. Soulagée que le 4x4 d'Edward ne soit plus dans la cour. Je rentre dans la maison et Alec me saute dessus.

_-Putain B', t'étais où ?_

_-Sur la plage. _

_-On va rater l'avion ! Tes affaires sont prêtes ? _

_-Ouais, je vais les chercher._ Je monte dans la chambre et, sans y jeter un regard, j'attrape ma valise et mon sac. Carlisle me l'enlève des mains quand j'arrive dans le hall et Esmée me tire vers elle.

_-Bon voyage ma chérie. Donne-moi vite de tes nouvelles. _

_-Oui, d'accord. Vous viendrez me voir ? _

_-Oui, très vite. Tu m'appelles hein ? Avant la fin de la semaine. _

_-Oui, promis. Tu vas me manquer._ Je la serre contre moi et j'inspire son odeur rassurante. Mais je la relâche bien vite parce que les larmes me montent à nouveau aux yeux. _Vous embrassez Rose, Alice, Em et Jasper pour moi. _

_-Bien sûr chérie mais tu reviens vite de toute façon. _

_-J'essaierai Esmée. Merci pour les vacances. _

_-Je t'en prie, allez file, l'avion ne va pas vous attendre. _

Je grimpe dans la berline de Carlisle, la mort dans l'âme.

**Chapter 19: Chapter 19**

**Chapitre 19**

**Le jour où il s'est expliqué.**

**Pov Edward**

Deux semaines que Bella a quitté Lanaii.

Deux semaines que je n'ai aucune nouvelle d'elle.

Deux semaines que mon frère ne m'a pas adressé la parole.

Deux semaines que j'évite mon père.

Deux semaines que je suis l'ombre de moi-même.

Deux semaines que Tanya me regarde bizarrement.

Deux semaines qu'elle essaye de savoir ce qui s'est passé la nuit du jour de l'an.

Deux semaines que je lui mens.

Deux heures que je suis devant mon ordinateur à essayer d'écrire un mail alors qu'aucun mot ne traduit suffisamment mon mal-être et ne semble suffisant pour lui expliquer ce que je vis, ce que je ressens et à quel point je souffre et combien elle me manque.

Bella, mon ange…

**Pov Bella **

Je rentre des cours vraiment éreintée, la reprise a été difficile, d'autant plus que j'ai le moral dans les chaussettes. Même ma nouvelle vie ne me distrait pas assez pour oublier le mal qui me ronge. J'ai beaucoup trop de choses à faire pour me laisser aller à la déprime mais, au fond de moi, je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi mal et c'est pour ça que j'ai invité les copains d'Alec à passer le week-end ici, parce que je ne veux même pas être seule à rien faire, ne serait-ce qu'une heure.

Je pose mon mac sur mon bureau, je dois avancer mes devoirs avant qu'ils n'arrivent. Je check mes mails avant de m'y mettre parce que Loéana, une fille de ma promo doit m'envoyer des informations complémentaires sur un de mes sujets de français. J'espère qu'elle aura eu le temps de le faire car, sans ça, je serais bloquée pour avancer dans cette matière ce week-end.

Sauf que je n'ouvre même pas le mail de ma camarade car un nom en gras attire immédiatement mon attention.

Expéditeur Edward Cullen Objet Explications

Mon ventre se serre douloureusement et mes doigts se crispent sur le touch pad. J'hésite quelques secondes. Soit je l'efface, parce que je ne veux pas lire ses mots qui, je le sais, me feront mal. Soit je l'ouvre parce que je veux savoir ce qu'il à me dire, même si ça me blesse. Ou alors, je le mets en indésirable parce que je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de lui.

Je clique sur le mail toute tremblante, de toute façon, quitte à être mal ! Un peu plus ou un peu moins, autant savoir ce qu'il a à dire.

**17-01-2012 16H30 **

**De Edward Cullen **

**A Bella Swan **

**Objet Explications.**

Bella, mon ange,

Voilà quinze jours que tu es repartie et tu me manques terriblement. Je sais que quoi que j'écrive de toute façon ça ne réparera pas le mal que je t'ai fait mais la dernière fois qu'on s'est parlé, je n'ai pas pu te dire tout ce que je m'apprête à t'écrire. Et, pourtant, j'aurais voulu.

Il y a plus de deux ans maintenant, je t'ai dit que je cherchais la perle rare. Tu t'es moquée de moi, soi-disant qu'il n'y a que les filles qui croient au prince charmant. Je te le dis, j'ai trouvé ma princesse. J'ai mis du temps à m'en rendre compte parce que tu étais bien trop jeune et très peu sure de toi. Mais tu m'as éblouie, Bella, quand tu as commencé à prendre confiance en toi, que tu t'es ouverte et que tu es devenue la superbe femme que tu es aujourd'hui, celle que j'aime. Mon ange, tu as touché mon âme au plus profond de mon être. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point et les mots me semblent tellement faibles par rapport à l'intensité de ce que je ressens pour toi.

Aujourd'hui, tu me détestes et j'en crève. Tu vas me dire que c'est trop facile d'envoyer un mail mais, comme tu as pu le constater la dernière fois, c'est plus facile pour moi parce que je suis incapable d'être serein quand je suis dans la même pièce que toi. Tu fous le feu à tout mon être et je ne suis plus cohérent, ni maître de moi-même quand tu es à moins de trois mètres.

Bella, je souffre, je suis mal. Tu me manques. Je devais te le dire.

Mais je ne te demande rien et puis, je le mérite bien.

Tu dois savoir que tu n'as jamais rien fait qui justifie mon comportement odieux et irrespectueux envers toi la semaine de Noël et peut-être même avant mais tu ne t'en étais pas rendu compte. Quand je suis rentré de New York, au mois de septembre, j'étais vraiment mal. Je ne te l'ai pas montré, je ne te l'ai pas dit. Mais ce que nous avons vécu ensemble, pendant ces quelques jours, m'a profondément bouleversé, parce que j'ai été heureux, pour la première fois, avec toi. Tu m'as donné en si peu de temps, tout ce que j'attendais d'une femme et j'aurais été prêt à tout pour toi. Tu m'aurais demandé de rester pour toujours auprès de toi, je l'aurais fait. C'est pour moi et uniquement pour moi que je t'ai suggéré de venir étudier à Hawaii, même si je t'ai dit que tu serais proche de ma famille, que tu ferais les études qui te plairaient, j'essayais juste de te vendre le truc en argumentant un maximum. Mais dans le fond, je te voulais juste plus près de moi, putain d'égoïste.

Tu m'as simplement dit que ce n'était pas envisageable. Alors, quand je suis rentré, je me suis dit qu'aussi parfaite que tu sois pour moi, on ne serait jamais ensemble. Donc, j'ai laissé tomber l'histoire de la perle rare. Sachant qu'aucune femme n'arriverait à ta hauteur, à quoi bon chercher, quand on l'a déjà trouvée. Je vis au quotidien entouré de trois couples fusionnels et je me suis dis un millier de fois que je connaitrais jamais ça parce que tu ne viendrais jamais ici. Alors j'ai fini par me convaincre que, même si je ne serai jamais avec celle que je considère comme mon âme sœur, il y a peut-être une femme bien qui me rendra un peu heureux. Et c'est ce que Tanya fait. C'est quelqu'un de bien et elle s'efforce de me combler. Je sais que je ne l'aimerais jamais autant que toi je t'aime, mais avec les mois, les années, l'attachement et la complicité remplaceront peut-être la passion que j'ai pour toi. Celle qui me dévore de l'intérieur, chaque jour, quand je pense à toi.

Je me suis retrouvé embarqué dans cette histoire avec Tanya parce que si ça ne pouvait pas être toi au moins avec elle ça serait un moindre mal. Je ne supportais vraiment plus d'être seul. Sauf que Tanya ne m'avait jamais fait confiance, elle n'avait jamais montré son envie de faire évoluer notre relation. Pour qu'elle s'intensifie, se concrétise. Jusqu'au soir où je l'ai trouvée en larmes dans les vestiaires de l'hôtel. Ce soir-là, elle a fini par craquer et elle m'a tout raconté. Elle m'a dit pourquoi elle ne voulait pas être en couple, pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas faire confiance à un homme. A partir de ce moment-là, notre relation a profondément changé. Tanya a eu une enfance difficile, elle a des traumatismes profonds, elle ne se remettra jamais totalement des blessures de son passé. Mais, avec moi, elle a trouvé l'équilibre et je me suis promis de ne jamais la faire souffrir. Aujourd'hui Bella, ma place dans sa vie est tellement importante pour elle que je ne peux plus faire machine arrière. J'ai bien trop peur de la briser pour de bon.

Je voudrais la quitter, je te le jure. Je voudrais pouvoir me consacrer à toi, rien qu'à toi, t'aimer comme tu le mérites. Mais je ne pourrais pas vivre en sachant que je lui ai brisé le cœur. Elle ne mérite pas ça. Toi non plus tu ne mérites pas le mal que j'ai pu te faire, mais tu es bien plus forte qu'elle.

Bella, tu es de loin la personne que j'aime le plus au monde et si j'avais une solution pour être avec toi, sans faire souffrir Tanya, je te jure que je serais devant ta porte à genoux à te supplier de passer le restant de ta vie à mes côtés. Mais ce n'est pas le cas et ça ne le sera probablement jamais.

Si je t'ai ignorée toute la semaine durant laquelle tu es venue à Lanaii, Bella, c'est parce que quand tu es près de moi, je reçois des secousses. Je ne peux pas te regarder sans que mon cœur s'emballe, je ne peux pas sentir ton parfum sans que mes mains deviennent moites. Je peux pas croiser tes magnifiques yeux sans que mon ventre ne se serre. Je t'aime au point que ça me fait mal physiquement, Bella. Et rester éloigner de toi, t'ignorer, est le seul moyen que j'ai pour ne pas craquer.

J'ai l'air pathétique probablement, mais je ne veux pas que tu me plaignes. Je n'essaye pas de faire en sorte que tu me pardonnes et que tu ne m'en veuilles plus. Je ne mérite pas un dixième de ta gentillesse. Non, ce mail, il est pour toi. Pour que tu comprennes que tu n'as absolument rien à te reprocher. Ne cherche pas à savoir ce que tu as fait de mal, tu as toujours été parfaite. Tu es une femme extraordinaire et ne laisse pas un mec aussi faible que moi te faire douter de cela.

Je t'aime infiniment.

Prends soin de toi

Edward

Les mots d'Edward me choquent profondément. La tristesse et la mélancolie qui m'ont habitées ses derniers jours se transforment en colère et en amertume. Je ne suis pas du genre à agir sur un coup de tête mais mes doigts me démangent.

**17-01-2012 17H30 **

**De Bella Swan **

**A Edward Cullen **

**Objet ok tout est plus clair !**

Edward, tout ce que je viens de lire me permet de comprendre beaucoup de choses. Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me décrire tout ce que tu ressens. Ça me touche que tu aies eu besoin de le faire.

Néanmoins, je n'ai jamais lu autant de conneries en un seul mail ! Félicitations, tu viens de me donner la preuve que tu es la personne la plus altruiste que je connaisse ! C'est bien, tu es quelqu'un de bien ! Malheureusement, tu n'avais pas besoin de m'envoyer un mail pour ça, je le savais déjà. Tu es incapable de rester loin de quelqu'un qui est malheureux, je le sais, j'y ai déjà eu droit. Ton côté chevalier », crois-moi, j'aime ça chez toi.

Donc, si je résume, tu m'aimes mais tu restes avec elle parce qu'elle est faible.

Ok ! C'est bien, très bien, une médaille pour Cullen !

Bah alors dans ce cas, je vais me débrouiller pour me faire enlever par un détraqué, le supplier de me violer et, quand il me libérera, je m'enverrai un flacon de Leroxyl et je m'ouvrirai les veines. Ça te fera venir ou pas ? Aurai-je mérité ta présence ? C'est quoi l'histoire ? Faut-il que je devienne accro à la coke et que je me prostitue pour avoir droit à de l'attention de ta part ?

Si tu as besoin de sauver toutes les âmes en peine de la planète, c'est tout à ton honneur ! Mais il y a des psy pour ça. Ou monte une association pour les femmes en détresse, tu ferais un super gourou!

Mais dis-moi Super Edward, super altruiste, super honnête, dis-moi quand tu fais l'amour avec elle, c'est à moi que tu penses ? A ton âme sœur, ton amour de toujours, la femme de ta vie … regarde la définition de grand amour. On ne doit pas avoir la même.

Je vais m'arrêter là parce que la colère me fait dire des choses méchantes et je n'ai pas envie de perdre mon temps. Faut que je trouve un bon chirurgien, pour faire recoudre mon cœur! Parce qu'un pseudo prince charmant s'amuse à le piétiner en me répétant à longueur de temps qu'il m'aime. Or s'il m'aimait vraiment, il ne serait pas avec une autre. Il ne me ferait pas souffrir ainsi et, surtout, il ne raconterait pas n'importe quoi pour se décharger du poids de la culpabilité de ne pas être foutu de tenir ses promesses.

Et dernière chose Edward, si tu veux le bonheur de Tanya, paye lui une thérapie, ça lui sera peut-être plus utile qu'un pseudo petit-ami. Parce que, franchement, tu as de la chance que je sois une fille sympa, n'importe quelle garce aurait fait suivre ce mail à ta femme !

Bonne soirée.

Bella.

**17-01-2012 17H44 **

**De Edward Cullen **

**A Bella Swan**

**Objet Ça fait mal**

Je comprends que tu sois déçue et en colère mais la méchanceté et l'insensibilité ne te vont pas. Je ne te reconnais pas. Je voulais être honnête pas te blesser.

Je t'aime Edward.

**17-01-2012 17H52**

**De Bella Swan **

**A Edward Cullen**

**Objet Re Ça fait mal.**

La lâcheté et la stupidité ne te vont pas du tout à toi non plus, pourtant, tu te surpasses ces derniers temps.

Je t'aime aussi.

Bella.

**17-01-2012 17H55**

**De Edward Cullen**

**A Bella Swan**

**Objet Tu me fais mal.**

Tu deviens vraiment méchante. Je préfère qu'on en reste là.

E.C

**17-01-2012 18H01**

**De Bella Swan**

**A Edward Cullen**

**Objet C'est la monnaie de ta pièce.**

Ne te plains pas, toi, tu as Tanya pour te réconforter.

B.S

Mon téléphone portable se met à vibrer alors que je suis vautrée sur mon clavier, en larmes depuis plus d'une heure.

Je lève ma main avec le peu d'énergie qu'il me reste et j'attrape mon cellulaire :

_-Allo ?_

_-Comment tu vas ?_ Même la voix de ma meilleure amie ne m'apporte pas un gramme de soulagement.

_-Mal._

_-Etonnant ! _

_-Pas de sarcasme je t'en prie, pas d'humeur. Tu as tout lu ? _

_-Oui et je n'ai rien compris Bella. Je te jure ce mec a un problème. _

_-Je ne te le fais pas dire. _

_-Enfin, de ce que j'ai saisi, il t'aime mais il veut pas la quitter parce qu'il veut pas qu'elle soit malheureuse. _

_-C'est ça._

_-Tu crois qu'elle le manipule ? Genre chantage affectif ? _

_-Je ne crois pas Hailie, ça n'a pas l'air d'être son genre et Edward n'est pas idiot, il ne se laisserait pas manipuler. _

_- Putain, je n'en reviens pas ce qu'il peut être lâche ! C'est bien un mec ça ! Bella je t'en supplie, ne te morfonds pas. _

_-Ce n'est pas facile Hailie, comment tu veux que je passe au-dessus de ça. Il m'aime mais il reste avec elle. _

_-En tout cas, tu l'as bien envoyé chier ! Je suis fière de toi, la tronche. C'est comme ça qu'il faut leur parler. _

_-Tu parles, il va me détester maintenant. _

_-Hé Bella, c'est lui qui déconne et qui te traite comme de la merde, tu ne vas pas te culpabiliser de t'être défendue. _

_-Il m'a quand même ouvert son cœur, ça n'a pas dû être facile de m'écrire tout ça. _

_-Bella ! Putain mais c'est pas vrai, il te fait du mal et tu le défends encore ! _

_-Edward est quelqu'un de bien Hailie, il est loyal, c'est pour ça qu'il m'a envoyé ce mail et c'est pour ça qu'il ne la quittera pas. J'ai été dur avec lui Hailie, je m'en veux. _

_-T'es vraiment grave toi ! Tu lui pardonnerais n'importe quoi. Bientôt il va te proposer de faire ménage à trois. Tu sais à quoi ça me fait penser ? _

_-Non. _

_-Aux hommes mariés qui retiennent leur maitresse comme ça. Je te promets, je t'aime, je vais quitter ma femme, mais elle est fragile pour le moment ». _

_-Ouais, sauf qu'Edward n'est pas marié, on n'a aucun contact et il a clairement dit qu'il ne la quitterait pas. _

La sonnette de mon appartement interrompt Hailie. Et je lui dis rapidement :

_-Alec et ses potes sont arrivés, je te laisse Hailie ? _

_-Tu me rappelles demain ? _

_-Sans faute. _

_-Ca va aller ? _

_-Ouais, merci d'être là Hailie. _

Je ne finis pas ma réflexion parce que la sonnette de mon appartement résonne à nouveau. Je trottine jusqu'à la porte et ouvre à Kyle et Alec.

-_Salut Bella_, sourient-ils.

Je les laisse entrer après les avoir saluer. On s'installe sur la terrasse et j'essaye de ne pas penser à Edward, à son comportement étrange qui me fout en l'air.

Je suis plus intéressée par le coucher de soleil que par la discussion qui a lieu autour de la table. Je ne mange pas le quart de ma pizza ce qui convient bien à Kyle. Une fois la nuit tombée, on se retrouve devant le grand écran plat de mon salon. Comme vendredi dernier, ils regardent le championnat de basket. Je n'ai pas du tout d'intérêt pour ce sport alors j'envoie des messages à Alice qui s'ennuie dans son cottage. Elle me raconte sa semaine brièvement, j'en fais de même. Mon portable sonne une nouvelle fois et j'ouvre ma boîte de réception, pensant voir s'afficher une nouvelle réponse d'Alice.

« Je suis devant chez toi. Je veux te voir. Sors s'il te plait, E »

Mon cœur se met à tambouriner dans ma poitrine. Ça ne peut pas être vrai ? Je me lève d'un bond et je fonce vers la fenêtre. Je pousse le rideau et le devine en contre-bas, appuyé contre la berline de mes voisins. Ça pue l'embrouille mais j'ai pas le choix. C'est facile de l'envoyer promener par mail. Maintenant face à lui, je me sens beaucoup moins forte que derrière mon écran.

Je me tourne vers les gars qui n'ont même pas remarqué mon absence et je leur dis que je sors. Alec me regarde étrangement.

_-Tu vas où B'? _

_-Je vais prendre l'air. _

_-Quoi ? Mais il fait nuit ! Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?_ Il se lève et commence à enfiler ses chaussures. Mais depuis quand il enlève ses pompes chez moi ?

_-Ton frère est là, il veut me parler. _

_-Quoi ? Edward est où ? Ici ? _

_-Il m'attend devant. Restez-là, faites comme chez vous, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. _

_-Si tu veux, on y va Bella._ Propose gentiment Kyle.

_-Non, non, restez, vraiment, ça ne dérange pas. _

Je m'éloigne vers la porte tandis qu'Alec se rassoit. Je descends l'escalier qui longe la maison et Edward, alerté par le bruit de mes talons sur le bois, lève les yeux vers moi. Je contemple son visage tout le temps de ma descente et lui ne bouge pas d'un pouce. Il est magnifique, sous ses traits durs et fatigués, il y a toujours la perfection des lignes de son visage, l'incandescence de son regard et la douceur de son sourire. Je rêve ? Il me sourit ! Depuis quand je n'avais pas vu son sourire ? J'ai envie de lui rendre tellement cette vision est exquise mais je suis trop étonnée et en colère.

_-Bonsoir._ Murmure-t-il alors que j'arrive à un mètre de lui.

_-Salut. _

Ah ouais, je fais beaucoup moins la maline. Je baisse la tête en rougissant. J'ai l'impression d'être toute petite face à lui.

-_Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_ Finis-je par demander, voyant qu'il ne semble pas vouloir s'expliquer de lui-même.

_-Je l'ai quittée._ Répond-t-il simplement.

Mon cœur vient de lâcher.

**Chapter 20: Chapter 20**

**Chapitre 20**

**Le jour où elle lui en a voulu.**

**Pov Edward**

Je regarde Bella descendre les marches qui épousent le mur de la maison et, comme à chaque fois que mes yeux se posent sur elle, je la trouve magnifique, même si son visage est complètement fermé et qu'elle semble très fatiguée. Je lui lance un sourire et elle reste tétanisée et tout comme moi. On se jauge pendant plusieurs secondes et je crois que l'un de nous deux doit parler. Alors la voix mal assurée je lui lance un bonsoir ridicule.

_-Salut._ Répond-t-elle en baissant les yeux. Elle fuit mon regard et, connaissant Bella, c'est mal engagé. _Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? _Me demande-t-elle froidement, sans daigner lever la tête. Alors pour désamorcer la bombe, ou la faire péter, je ne sais pas trop, je lui lance ce que je suis venu lui dire :

_-Je l'ai quittée._

Elle me regarde complètement ahurie.

_-Quoi ?_

_-J'ai quitté Tanya. _Elle met plusieurs secondes à digérer l'information, puis se met à balbutier des débuts de phrases.

_-Pourquoi ? Je croyais que… cette après midi tu… ? Mais… ? Je ne comprends pas ! _

_-Moi non plus. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. Ce que tu m'as écrit Bella, ça m'a fait réfléchir. J'ai lu et relu tes mails et … je suis un abruti, un crétin fini. _

_-T'es pire que ça. _

_-Je sais. Mais…_

_-Mais quoi ? _Coupe-t-elle hargneusement._ T'es plus avec Tanya ! Super ! Je suis censée te dire quoi ? Que je suis désolée ou félicitations ? Je ne vois pas bien ce que tu fais ici, au beau milieu de la nuit._

_-Je voulais te voir, j'avais besoin de te voir. _

_-Pourquoi ? _

_-Je voulais être sûr que tu ailles bien._

_-Ah non hein ! Ne me fais pas le coup du je m'inquiète pour toi ! Ça marche plus ça Edward ! Non, je ne vais pas bien ! Non parce que je me sens trahie et abandonnée ! Mais ça fait presque un mois maintenant. Mais tu sais quoi ? Je ne vais pas morfondre ! Tu peux aller vivre ta vie, te fais pas de soucis pour moi. Je ne me suiciderai pas ! _

_-Bella, je…_

_-Chut ! Tu m'écoutes Edward ! Je ne sais pas exactement à quoi tu t'attendais en venant ici mais je suis trop en colère après toi pour te parler. Là tout de suite, si tu veux tout savoir, j'ai juste envie de te gifler d'avoir le culot de te pointer chez moi à minuit, sans prévenir et surtout sans mon accord. _

_-J'étais juste venu pour m'excuser et savoir que tu allais bien. _

_-D'accord. Le message est passé. _

_-Tu ne vas pas me pardonner facilement hein ? _

_-Non ! Et puis quoi encore ! _

Un rire nerveux s'échappe de sa gorge et la noirceur de son regard s'accentue encore. Elle inspire un grand coup et je crois qu'elle va se remettre à hurler mais elle me surprend en chuchotant presque :

_-Edward ? _

_-Oui ?_ M'enquis-je immédiatement, sentant la tension entre nous redescendre. Je la vois inspirer profondément pour se calmer sûrement, je vois bien qu'elle se contient et puis après plusieurs secondes, elle me demande doucement :

_-On se dit tout toi et moi ?_ Sa voix et ses mots glissent comme une caresse. Cette phrase à un effet euphorisant sur moi, je fais un bond de quelques mois dans le passé, à l'époque où tout aurait pu être simple entre elle et moi. Au moment où elle me faisait confiance.

_-Oui. Bella, on se dit tout !_ Souris-je.

_-Alors dis-moi, comment je fais pour te pardonner ? Comment je fais pour te faire confiance à nouveau ? _

Je la regarde se mordre la lèvre nerveusement et je me détourne de son visage ensorcelant en m'éloignant de quelques mètres. Je ne peux pas être près d'elle ainsi parce que je brûle d'envie de l'embrasser. Je réfléchis à sa question, comment elle pourrait faire ? J'ai été le roi des cons en faisant passer notre amitié au second plan. J'ai été idiot de me mettre avec Tanya par dépit et un bel enfoiré de la traiter comme si elle ne signifiait rien pour moi. Alors comment pourrait-elle me pardonner et me refaire confiance ? Je ne vois pas.

_-Excuse-moi Bella. Je ne sais pas. _

_-Edward, je fais comment pour vivre avec l'idée que l'homme a qui j'ai donné toute ma confiance m'a laissée tomber ? Explique-moi, je fais comment ?_

_-Je ne sais pas Bella. _

_-Trouve une solution parce que, moi, j'en ai pas. T'es là, à attendre je ne sais pas quoi de moi alors que tout ça, c'est juste de ta faute ! C'est toi qui … non ! Edward, faut que tu partes maintenant. Je suis désolée vraiment. Mais j'ai pas le courage de me battre avec toi ce soir._

_-Je comprends Bella, je comprends. Je vais te laisser du temps, mais sache que je ne serai jamais loin. _

_-Tu as quelque part où aller ce soir au moins ? _

_-Je vais aller chez mon frère. _

_-Ton frère ? Mais il est vautré dans mon canapé, avec son pote. _

_-Ah ok, bah dis-lui que je suis là. _

_-Il le sait, je lui ai dit._

_-Alors dis-lui que je l'attends devant chez lui. _

_-Tu peux aller lui dire toi-même. Je ne suis pas dans vos histoires. _

Sans qu'elle ne me laisse le temps de protester, elle remonte les escaliers. Je la suis, louchant de manière parfaitement obscène sur son fessier sublime moulé dans son pantalon crème. Je n'avais même pas remarqué à quel point elle était jolie avec son petit haut marron en satin. Je n'avais même pas vu à quel point elle avait l'air d'une vraie femme. Est-ce bien le moment de penser à ça ? Son physique devrait-être le cadet de mes soucis. Sa réaction face à mon comportement me montre clairement qu'elle a mûri, gagné en assurance et contrairement à moi Bella est sure de ses choix.

Elle pousse la porte de son appartement et je me retrouve dans un petit hall d'entrée. Je ne fais pas attention à la décoration, ce qui me frappe, c'est l'odeur de Bella qui flotte partout dans la pièce. Je la suis tout haletant. J'ai une envie fulgurante de lui sauter dessus mais cela dure un quart de seconde car elle lance en avançant dans la pièce de vie.

_-Alec ? Ton frère veut te parler._

Mon crétin de petit frère se lève d'un bond et vient vers moi en arquant un sourcil. J'ignore involontairement l'autre type vautré dans le canapé et je serre la main que mon frère me tend.

_-Ça va mec ?_ Demande-t-il en me poussant vers la sortie. Je jette un dernier coup d'œil à Bella qui s'est installée à côté du grand brun et elle semble fulminer pour de bon. Elle ne me jette même pas un regard et ça me déchire de l'intérieur. Je comprends tellement ce qu'elle peut ressentir.

_-C'est pas le top et toi ?_ Finis-je par dire.

On se retrouve seuls en haut des marches et il referme la porte derrière lui.

_-Ça va. Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? _

_-Je voulais parler à Bella. _

_-Je m'en doute et alors ? Ça a été fructueux ? _

_-Pas du tout, elle ne veut plus du tout me parler. _

_-Ca t'étonne ? _

_-Non, elle a raison. Donc du coup, je vais pas m'éterniser, tu comprends bien. Mais tu peux me rendre un service ? _

_-Demande toujours. _

_-Tu peux m'héberger chez toi, juste ce soir ? _

_-Ouais. Bien sûr. Tiens._ Il me sort son trousseau de clés et je le prends en arquant un sourcil.

_-Et toi ? Tu vas faire comment ? _

_-Je vais rester ici. Bella a une chambre d'ami et je crois que ce serait mieux pour elle qu'elle ne soit pas seule ce soir. _

Je me pince le nez en inspirant douloureusement. Enfouissant, au plus profond de moi, ma jalousie déplacée. Mon frère est un vrai ami pour elle, contrairement à moi, et je m'en veux tellement de m'être disputé avec lui alors qu'il essayait juste de faire au mieux, avec mes erreurs.

_-Alec, je suis désolé, j'ai déconné, avec toi, avec elle, avec pas mal de monde en fait. Je sais que tu m'en veux, pour le jour de l'an, je m'excuse encore. Je sais aussi que je suis pas en position de te demander des faveurs mais prends soin d'elle, s'il te plaît. Moi, je n'y arrive pas. _

_-Ce n'est pas ton rôle de toute façon. Elle ne te voit plus comme un ami depuis longtemps. Franchement Ed', ces derniers temps, tu lui fais plus de mal que de bien. _

_-Je sais. J'ai tout fait de travers avec elle. Alors occupe-toi d'elle Alec, s'il te plaît. _

_-Bella n'a pas besoin qu'on s'occupe d'elle ! Elle est malheureuse. Tu l'as fait souffrir mais elle ne plie pas Edward, elle ne se laisse jamais aller. Il n'y a que quand tu fais des trucs comme ça qu'elle craque. Elle m'a dit que tu l'avais rejoint la nuit du jour de l'an. Elle m'a dit que tu lui avais dit que tu l'aimais. Pourquoi tu fais ça Edward ? Pourquoi tu lui dis ça ? _

_-Parce que c'est la vérité Alec, je l'ai dans la peau et depuis longtemps, elle le sait. _

_-Non, elle croit que tu n'as jamais été honnête avec elle. Elle croit que tu es un manipulateur qui profite de sa naïveté et qui n'a aucune considération pour ses sentiments. Je sais qu'elle se trompe, je te connais. Mais, parfois, quand je vois ton comportement je me demande si tu n'es pas en train de devenir un peu fou, tu vois. _

_-J'en sais rien. _

_-Tanya sait que tu es là ? _

_-Non. _

_-Pfff Edward ! Mais à quoi tu joues, bon sang ! _

_-Tanya et moi, c'est fini._

_-Quoi ?_

_-Je l'ai quittée, ce soir. _

_-Oh ! D'accord ! Je me demandais ce que tu foutais là. C'est beaucoup plus clair. Et mais, Edward, tu la prends vraiment pour une conne ? Si tu crois que tu vas l'avoir comme ça, en claquant des doigts, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude, mon frère. _

_-Je le sais ! Et non, je la prends pas pour une conne. Mais je l'aime et… _

_-Oh, je te coupe, t'inquiète pas elle t'aime aussi, quoique ces derniers temps, tu as bien baissé dans son estime, mais elle n'est pas masochiste. T'es juste un tout petit peu trop instable pour elle. _

_-Ok, tu sais quoi, tu ne m'apprends rien. Si tu veux me sortir le couplet sur c'est une fille formidable, tu ne la mérites pas vas-y, ne te gène pas mais ça n'arrangera rien à la situation car, même si tu penses que je suis un putain d'enfoiré avec elle, je sais que je pourrais me rattraper, même s'il faut que je la supplie pendant dix ans. Je le ferai. _

_-Bah, commence maintenant mon gars, parce que tu vas ramer ! _

_-Et elle aura raison de me faire ramer, mais je ferai tout ce qu'elle veut ! Mais là, ma priorité, c'est qu'elle arrive à rester plus de cinq minutes face à moi sans avoir envie de me frapper. _

Mon frère ricane et me lance avec amusement :

_-Elle s'est retenue autant ! Elle a plus de contrôle que ce que je pensais._

_-Putain Alec, t'es chiant, on ne peut pas parler avec toi ! D'ailleurs, je sais même pas pourquoi, je te dis ça, pourquoi j'écoute tes sarcasmes. Je vais y aller. _

_-J'ai pas encore commencé avec les sarcasmes. Tu as la palme du looser avec elle, j'ai de quoi te tailler pendant trois décennies là. _

_-J'ai pas envie de ça Alec, pas ce soir, mais je suis ravi de voir que ça te fait plaisir que je sois aussi mal ! _

_-Tu t'es mis dans la merde tout seul, moi, je jubile de te voir te débattre comme ça._

_-Et après papa s'étonne que je te frappe. _

_-Je serai toujours le petit con qui te pourrit la vie Ed', aussi longtemps que tu vivras._

_-Ouais, allez, c'est ça ! Merci pour l'appart, c'est gentil. _

Je descends les marches après lui avoir taper sur l'épaule, je suis pas d'humeur pour la joute verbale là.

_-Euh Edward ?_ M'interpelle-t-il avant que je ne sois en bas.

_-Quoi ?_ Je me tourne vers lui et il n'a plus son sourire de casse-pied, non, il semble sérieux.

_-Je lui parlerai !_ Il me lance un clin d'œil et rentre dans la maison. Je reste bien sceptique dans l'allée. Il va lui parler ? Je réfléchis à ce qu'il pourrait bien lui dire, mais aucun mot ne pourra changer ce que j'ai fait.

Je marche en direction du centre ville. Je réfléchis aux choses que je pourrais faire pour la reconquérir, regagner sa confiance et pouvoir lui donner tout l'amour que j'ai pour elle. Je dois trouver des preuves matérielles, concrètes, elle doit voir que je l'aime. Et me croire quand je lui dis que je suis prêt à tout pour elle.

**Pov Bella**

Je ferme les robinets et je sors enfin de la douche. Je constate, en m'enroulant dans ma serviette, que ma peau est toute ramollie et mon corps semble peser une tonne. Mais je me sens mieux, du moins autant qu'on peut l'être quand vous avez l'impression de ne plus avoir de prise sur votre vie, que les événements s'enchaînent sans que vous n'ayez vraiment le temps de les analyser et encore moins de trouver un moyen de les gérer. L'expression être spectateur de sa vie prend tout son sens pour moi. Non pas que je la regarde sans réagir, non, mais je passe d'une scène à l'autre en totale improvisation, sans vraiment réfléchir aux conséquences. Si j'avais le scénario, je saurais comment me comporter, or là, je ne sais pas du tout comment ça va finir.

Ma spontanéité me tuera. Envoyer Edward sur les roses n'était pas forcément ce que je voulais et, pourtant, quand il s'est pointé, c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé de mieux à faire parce que probablement qu'il aurait pris ma main dans la figure. Je ne savais pas qu'il était possible d'aimer désespérément quelqu'un et le détester au point de vouloir le voir disparaitre pour toujours. Mais ne dit-on pas que la haine et l'amour sont des sentiments très proches ? On ne peut haïr que quelqu'un qu'on a aimé de toute façon.

Je finis de me sécher en pestant contre moi-même. Qu'est-ce qu'il me prend d'avoir des pensées philosophiques à une heure du matin ? Pour ce que ça vaut en plus, philo de bistro ce soir Bella. Je mets ça sur le compte de la fatigue et de l'énervement. J'enfile mon pyjama en tentant de penser à des choses plus légères mais la seule à laquelle je pense est à combien Edward était beau ce soir, dans son pantalon en lin blanc avec son polo noir moulant. Si je n'avais pas autant eu l'envie de lui hurler dessus, je pense que j'aurais eu du mal à me retenir de tirer sur les petits lacets de son col rond qui descendaient sur son torse, je le sais, parfaitement lisse et sculptural.

_-T'as fini, Bella ? _

_-Ouais. Vas-y, entre_. J'entends Alec pénétrer dans ma chambre et, comme la porte de la salle de bain est grande ouverte, je le vois dans le reflet du miroir qui m'aide à étaler ma crème de nuit avec précision.

_-Alors ? Tu m'as pas dit, il voulait quoi mon frère. _

_-Me parler. _

_-Sans déconner ? _

Je lui tire la langue et il rit bêtement en s'installant sur mon lit, la cloison coupant mon champ de vision.

_-Bon alors ? Il t'a dit quoi ?_

_-Qu'il avait quitté Tanya. Tu penses que c'est vrai ?_

_-Bah, ouais, il me l'a dit à moi aussi. Non mais il t'a dit quoi d'autre. _

_-Rien de plus que la dernière fois. Il s'est excusé, m'a dit qu'il m'aimait. Mince j'ai l'air blasée en racontant ça ! Ça craint. _

_-Ouais tu crains, j'arrête pas te le dire. Et donc ? Tu lui as dit quoi ? _

_-Que je parlerais bien avec lui mais que mon envie de le gifler était bien trop forte. Ensuite, je lui ai demandé s'il avait une solution pour que je lui pardonne d'être un abruti fini et que je voulais savoir comment faire pour avoir confiance en lui, mais il n'a pas su me répondre. _

_-J'aime beaucoup cet air détaché que tu prends pour me raconter tout ça_, me répond-t-il avec l'acidité qui le caractérise si bien. Entre Hailie et lui, je suis servie niveau réconfort.

_-J'essaye juste de dédramatiser la situation, si je ne le fais pas, je m'effondre. _

_-Et tu crois pas que tu es un peu dure avec lui ? _

Sa question m'arrête net. Je pose ma brosse à cheveux parce que je n'ai plus de nœud depuis un bon moment déjà et je m'appuie contre le chambranle de la porte qui me sépare de la chambre.

_-Si, mais je lui en veux, vraiment. _

_-Oui mais quand même, il est venu jusqu'ici pour s'excuser, ça devrait jouer en saveur, au moins pour que tu écoutes ce qu'il a à te dire. _

_-Je m'en moque ! Moi, j'ai traversé un continent entier et la moitié d'un océan ! Il peut quand même bien faire le déplacement, non ? _

_-C'est sûr. _

Je m'avance dans la pièce et je me laisse tomber à coté de lui. Il me tend un oreiller et je lève ma tête pour qu'il l'installe.

_-Merci. Je te jure, il va me tuer. Je ne le comprends pas, je n'y comprends vraiment rien. Ton frère est trop étrange. _

_-Il est un peu taré pour sûr, mais c'est quelqu'un de bien. _

_-Ton frère est cinglé, il ne supporte pas de voir les gens malheureux. Il a un cœur gros comme un super tanker. C'est tout à son honneur, mais il a un problème. Il faut que les gens soient mal dans leur peau pour qu'il s'intéresse à eux. _

_-Je crois surtout que c'est lui qui est paumé, mais je sais qu'il est honnête avec toi. Ses excuses étaient sincères, il s'en veut vraiment de t'avoir tourné le dos. _

_-Je sais, crois-moi Alec, je le sais. Mais le mal est fait. _

_-Rancunière ? _

_-Non, mais j'ai l'instinct de préservation. _

_-Dis, la fille qui a quitté Princeton pour s'installer sur une île à l'autre bout du monde. Sans déconner Bella, tu repasseras pour la préservation. _

Je hausse les épaules. Je déteste quand il me mouche comme ça.

_-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?_ Demande-t-il après un long silence.

_-Prier pour qu'il ne revienne pas ici. Je n'arriverai pas à lui résister bien longtemps. _

_-Je ne comprends pas. Tu aimes mon frère, enfin, de ce que j'ai pu comprendre. Et si tu es venue à Hawaii, au-delà de changer d'option à l'université, c'était pour te rapprocher de lui. Alors pourquoi tu le repousses ? _

_-Parce que… il m'a déçu ! _

_-Pourquoi ? Tu croyais qu'il allait quitter sa copine à la seconde où il te verrait ? _

_-Je n'ai pas cette prétention, mais je pensais pas qu'il me traiterait comme de la merde. Alec ! Pendant une semaine il m'a ignorée, il s'est foutu de moi. _

_-Ouais, pendant une semaine, il est monté toutes les nuits te regarder dormir._

_-Pardon ?_

_-A Noël, chez mes parents, toute la semaine, il est venu te regarder dormir. Pourquoi tu ne fermes jamais les portes ? _

_-Légère claustrophobie, rien de bien méchant. T'es sérieux là Alec ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? _

_-Je ne sais pas, il ne se doute même pas que je l'ai vu faire. Tiens, tu veux une anecdote de notre enfance ? _

_-Vas-y. _

_-Quand Edward est parti au Lycée à Molokai, moi je suis resté chez mes parents, bah ouais j'étais au collège à Lanaii city. Ed' rentrait que le week-end, alors il voulait sortir voir ses potes. Mais m'man, elle ne le laissait jamais. Pendant des jours, il s'est entraîné à monter les marches, le plus discrètement possible. Les descendre, ça va, je te montrerai la technique. Mais c'est les monter qui est plus compliqué. Bref, il s'entraînait, il s'entraînait, l'objectif étant de me surprendre dans ma chambre. Si, moi, je n'entendais rien à 4 mètres, imagine mes parents au rez-de-chaussée à l'autre bout de la maison. Enfin, voilà, au bout de quelques temps, il m'avait foutu tellement de fois la trouille que j'entendais le moindre mouvement dans la maison, tellement j'étais aux aguets. Visiblement, mon état d'alerte permanent se met en route chaque fois que j'arrive sur le pallier du premier. Et puis, il a un peu perdu la main, je dois bien l'avouer. Enfin, voilà, c'est pour ça que je l'ai entendu monter, la nuit quand tu étais là. Il restait une petite demi-heure devant ta porte, enfin celle de sa chambre et il redescendait. _

_-C'est un peu flippant. _

_-C'est surtout pathétique. Il t'aime Bella, vraiment. Il m'a cassé la gueule parce qu'il pensait que je couchais avec toi._

_-C'est pas une preuve d'amour ça, c'est de la bêtise, testostérone de merde._

_-Il a prévu de mettre Faust sur Esperance, pour t'offrir un poulain. _

_-Comment tu sais ça ? _

_-C'est Rosalie qui me l'a dit. Je ne sais pas si c'est encore d'actualité. Il quitterait Lanaii pour toi. Je suis certain qu'il est capable de louer l'appartement en face du tien pour être près de toi. Mon frère est une teigne et il est complètement accro à toi. Je le connais, il n'a jamais été amoureux d'une fille comme il l'est de toi. Enfin, il m'avait jamais dit qu'il aimait une fille et qu'il serait prêt à tout pour elle, avant toi !_

_-Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça, Alec ? _

_-Parce que vous êtes des gros boulets. Il t'aime, tu l'aimes et vous vous faites la gueule. C'est débile ! _

_-Il s'est moqué de moi ! Je peux pas lui pardonner comme ça. Alec, j'ai un tout petit peu d'amour propre quand même et je ne suis pas à sa disposition. _

_-Putain de fierté de merde, Bella ! Imagine, Edward se fait percuter par un car de touristes allemands demain matin en allant au boulot. _

_-Il ne travaille pas ce week-end. _

_-Ouais bah peu importe, c'est un exemple. En traversant la rue pour retourner à l'aéroport ! _

_-Il est assez grand pour regarder à droite à gauche._

_-Ta gueule ! C'est juste pour te dire que s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, tu regretterais toute ta vie d'être restée fâchée avec lui. Et en plus, il partirait avec l'idée que tu ne veux pas de lui. _

_-Dis pas des choses comme ça. Tu vas mettre le mauvais œil sur lui. _

Mon cerveau se met à visualiser tout un tas de scénarios dans lesquels Edward meurt dans des conditions atroces et ça me fait tressaillir de la tête aux pieds. Je l'imagine sur un lit d'hôpital entre la vie et la mort, le suppliant de rester en vie. En l'espace de quelques secondes, je prends conscience que je tiens à lui plus que ma propre vie et que je passerais sous un bus à sa place sans poser de questions.

_-Tu penses à quoi ? _

_-A ce que tu viens de dire._

_-Et ? _

Et, je crois qu'il a raison. Est-ce que ça vaut le coup de rester loin de lui parce qu'il a cru que lui et moi ça ne serait pas possible et qu'il a essayé de trouver un équilibre ? Est-ce que je dois vraiment lui en vouloir d'avoir voulu tenir les promesses qu'il a faites à cette fille ? Est-ce qu'il mérite vraiment ma haine ? Mon amertume me semble bien faible par rapport à la détresse que je ressentirais s'il lui arrivait quelque chose.

_-Tu as raison Alec, la vie est trop courte. _

Sans comprendre vraiment pourquoi une peur viscérale me pousse à me lever et, sans réfléchir d'avantage, je cours vers mon dressing, manquant au passage de m'étaler sur le parquet. Je ne prends même pas le temps de chercher des sous-vêtements, j'enfile le premier jean qui me tombe sous la main et je glisse à moitié mes pieds dans mes converses, je traverse ma chambre en sautillant pour finir de les enfoncer.

_-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?_ Grogne Alec.

_-Je vais voir ton frère. Il est chez toi ? _

_-Ouais. J'en déduis que je garde l'appart' ? _

_-Exact ! A tout' Alec et euh si je reviens pas, t'inquiète pas. _

_-Hé, pas de saloperie dans mon lit ! _

_-Parole !_ Il croit que je pourrais réellement faire des trucs dans un endroit ou lui-même en a fait ?

**Chapter 21: Chapter 21**

**Chapitre 21**

**Le jour où ils se sont retrouvés**

**Pov Bella**

La porte de mon appartement a claqué et je descends la rue en courant. Au bout d'un kilomètre de course chaotique sur les trottoirs de Manoa, j'entre enfin dans Honolulu et je prends la rue où habite Alec. Je passe le petit portail qui boucle la résidence et je rentre sans invitation dans le grand hall. Le gardien sursaute mais ne fait pas état de mon arrivée tardive. C'est vendredi soir et ça va, ça vient dans la résidence universitaire.

Je cours jusqu'à l'escalier et, une fois au premier je me mets à taper contre la porte 112. Je ne suis venue qu'une fois ici mais à croire que mon cerveau a enregistré le moindre détail pour que je m'en rappelle exactement, comme s'il savait inconsciemment qu'à un moment, j'en aurais besoin.

La porte s'ouvre, le visage triste et abattu d'Edward s'illumine à ma vue et c'est exactement ce que je voulais. Je rentre dans la petite chambre sans demander son autorisation et il m'interroge, les yeux écarquillés :

_-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? _

_-Je suis venue te dire que je t'aime et que je te pardonne. Voilà, c'est dit. _

Sans palabrer davantage, j'attaque sa bouche brutalement, si bien que nos dents s'entrechoquent et que j'ai le souffle coupé. Il met une très longue seconde à réagir et, quand il comprend que je suis en train de violer sa bouche, il me rend enfin un baiser digne de ce nom. Un de ces baisers dont lui seul a le secret. Celui qui fait accélérer mon cœur, qui bloque mes poumons, rétracte mon ventre et me fait perdre toute cohérence ou notion de la réalité. J'entends le soulagement dans son souffle. Je dévore littéralement sa bouche et mes doigts glissent dans ses cheveux en même temps que ma langue force la barrière de ses lèvres, envoyant ma dernière once de retenue au fin fond des oubliettes.

Je me retrouve plaquée contre le mur et comme si nos corps se connaissaient depuis toujours, les mains d'Edward trouvent mes hanches pour me décoller du sol et me plaquer davantage contre la cloison, m'obligeant à m'agripper à son cou et à enrouler mes jambes autour de sa taille. La fureur de notre étreinte est à l'image de la frustration que je ressens depuis des mois, violente et insoutenable. Nous ne sommes pas dans l'urgence, c'est carrément la démence et je laisse ma folie m'emporter, tant elle est salvatrice.

Il nous faut plusieurs minutes pour que la lutte acharnée de nos langues diminue en intensité et que nos souffles erratiques ralentissent. Mes lèvres se font petit à petit plus douces, les siennes plus sensuelles. La pression de ses mains crispées sur mon corps se relâche et mes pieds retrouvent doucement la terre ferme alors qu'il me caresse subtilement le bas du dos.

Nos bouches finissent par se dessouder et c'est à ce moment-là que je rouvre les yeux. Noyée sous la sensation, incapable de savoir à quel moment je les ai fermés mais la lumière du vieux néon suspendu au dessus de nous me pique les yeux.

_-Je t'aime,_ souffle-t-il contre ma bouche et la flamme qui illumine ses iris verts me fait à nouveau perdre pied. Comme engluée, je ne peux lâcher ses lèvres qui m'obsèdent depuis des mois.

_-Tais-toi, tais-toi. Je ne veux pas réfléchir. _

Il plonge dans mon cou et ses lèvres qui aspirent ma peau me font frémir de la tête aux pieds. Son odeur m'envoûte et ses paumes chaudes qui courent sous mon tee-shirt me font me cambrer pour lui. Il me repousse avec son bassin frictionnant nos corps de manière complètement vulgaire mais je m'en moque.

_-J'ai besoin de toi Edward, je veux être avec toi_. Souffle-je, alors que je sens son désir contre mon ventre.

-_Moi aussi, putain, moi aussi._ Crache-t-il en serrant les dents. Mes doigts accrochent son torse, mes mains glisse en dessous sur sa peau, fine, blanche, lisse, parfaite et mes dents accroche un de ses pectoraux, le faisant grogner alors que ses doigts plongent dans mes cheveux, se crispant dans ma nuque au rythme de mes baisers furieux.

_-Bella ? Tu es sure que c'est ce que tu veux ?_ Souffle-t-il, la tête en arrière, savourant mes bisous sur son torse.

_-Bien sûr, je sais exactement ce que je veux moi. Et c'est toi! _

_-Ne change pas d'avis, je t'en prie, je le supporterais pas. _

_-Tais-toi ! _

Je descends sur ses abdominaux contractés et sans invitation, mes mains se faufilent dans la ceinture de son jean, mes ongles griffent le tissu de son boxer sur ses fesses musculeuses. Je mords à nouveau ses lèvres et, pour mon plus grand bonheur, il se laisse faire.

_-Bella, je supporterais pas de te perdre. _

Son corps me bloque à nouveau et mon dos heurte la cloison. Ses paumes ne lâchent pas mon visage et il m'embrasse sans cesse alors que moi, je me délecte du contact de sa peau. Je griffe ses épaules, je caresse ses reins, je me crispe sur ses fesses. Et c'est une avalanche de couinements, de gémissements et de sensations grisantes.

-_Bella mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?_ Susurre-t-il dans mon oreille, sans cesser de déposer des baisers sur ma peau.

Mes mains s'accrochent dans son dos et je le serre contre moi.

_-Je ne veux pas rater l'occasion d'être avec toi, la vie est trop courte. Tu veux être avec moi Edward ? _

_-Bien sûr ! Plus que tout. _

_- Alors prouve-le moi. _

_-Comment Bella ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Dis-moi, je ferai n'importe quoi. _

_-Tu quitterais Lanaii pour moi ?_

_-Quoi ?_ Il me regarde les yeux écarquillés et je décide alors de le tester, vérifier les dires d'Alec, comme pour me prouver que je n'ai pas eu tort de le croire, même si de sa réponse va dépendre notre avenir. C'est une question dangereuse mais je veux être sure de lui, sure de ce qu'il est prêt à faire pour moi, comme moi je suis prête à faire pour lui.

_-Quitte Lanaii, le Four Seasons, viens vivre avec moi ici, à Honolulu. _

_-Bella, je veux être avec toi, bien sûr que je veux venir ici, vivre avec toi, mais seulement si tu veux de moi. _

Je me recule, interloquée. Est-il vraiment sérieux ? J'ai dit ça pour le tester et, visiblement, il réussit haut la main.

_-Vraiment ? _

_-Ouais Bella, je serais trop heureux ici, avec toi_, murmure-t-il entre deux baisers sous mon oreille et ses mots coulent comme une caresse dans mon oreille. Je penche la tête, lui laissant plus d'accès. _Laisse-moi quelques semaines, un mois tout au plus pour tout organiser. Je ne peux pas partir du jour au lendemain. Bella, partager ta vie me comblerait. Je te jure bébé je ferais tout pour que tu sois heureuse. _

-_Edward ? Je… enfin… c'est vrai ?_

Je suis complètement abasourdie. Je voulais une preuve, en voilà une et pas une petite.

_-Edward, tu serais vraiment prêt à quitter Lanaii, ton association, ta famille, tes chevaux pour venir vivre ici avec moi ? _

_-Bella, je n'arrête pas de te le dire. _

_-Mais toute ta vie est là-bas. _

_-Mon ange, Lanaii c'est à même pas une demi-heure en avion, j'ai mis une heure à venir en bateau. Bébé, mon association, je peux la gérer d'ici et Carlisle s'occupe très bien du dispensaire. Ma famille aura plus de boulot avec les chevaux mais je pourrais avoir un super boulot au centre océanographique ici et, toi, tu fais des études qui te plaisent et, putain, je vais chialer comme un gosse. Bordel, mon ange, je t'aime, tu le sais ça ? _

_-Je l'espère ! Mais Edward, je disais ça mais, en fait, si tu veux rester à Lanaii, ça ne me dérange pas, on pourra se voir le week-end. _

_-Bien sûr qu'on se verra le week-end ma Bella, on se verra à Lanaii, quand on ira chez mes parents, après notre semaine à Honolulu. D'accord ? _

Je souris de toutes mes dents, alors qu'il prend mon visage en coupe, qu'il se recule un peu pour planter ses yeux dans les miens.

_-Bella, est-ce que tu veux qu'on vive ensemble, ici, à Honolulu ? _

_-Bien sûr, c'est tous ce que je veux. _

_-D'accord mon ange, est-ce que je peux te demander un service alors ? _

_-Oui. _

_-Est-ce que tu pourrais m'aider à faire ma lettre de démission, je suis vraiment nul pour ce genre de chose. _

_-Bien sûr Edward. Je rédige tous les courriers que tu veux, si tu me promets que c'est vraiment ce que tu veux. _

_-Bella, je te le promets, je rêve d'être à tes côtés chaque jour. _

_-Oh, Edward, je t'aime si fort._ Sans vraiment me contrôler je saute dans ses bras et j'enroule mes jambes autour de lui. Il recule d'un pas sous l'impact mais, rapidement, il m'entoure de ses bras et c'est reparti pour un second round de baisers passionnés et j'exulte. Tout en prenant mon pied avec ses caresses et sa bouche habile un peu partout, j'imagine le champ de possibilités qui s'ouvre à moi et, surtout, je me dis que ma vie ne pourra être que merveilleuse si je l'ai lui, pour me faire ça chaque jour.

_-Edward !_ Crie-je, surprise de sentir ses mains sur mes seins, sous mon tee-shirt, alors qu'il mord mes lèvres en gémissant_. Hum ! Edward arrête, je t'en prie ! _J'ai couiné entre deux petits halètements et je crois qu'il ne prend pas vraiment en compte ma phrase car tout mon corps crie l'inverse.

_-S'il te plaît Edward, stop, s'il te plaît ! _

_-Pourquoi,_ souffle-t-il, en essayant de soulever mon tee-shirt.

_-J'ai promis à ton frère. _

Il se stoppe net et me regarde avec un grand sérieux et, à voir son teint qui vient de blêmir, je crois bien qu'il craint le pire.

_-Quoi ? Qu'as-tu promis à mon frère ? _

_-Que je ferais rien de sexuel avec toi. Dans sa chambre. _

Il sourit en soupirant délaissant par la même occasion le bord de mon tee-shirt.

_-Alors pourquoi tu m'as sauté dessus ainsi ? _

_-Pour te tenter,_ ris-je, honteuse d'avoir été l'investigatrice de tout ça et de ne pas répondre à ses avances.

_-C'est réussi, tu m'as foutu le feu. Est-ce que tu veux qu'on aille chez toi ? _

_-Il y a ton frère chez moi._ Je jette un cou d'œil à la Mont-Blanc d'Edward, il est plus de deux heures maintenant, il doit dormir.

-_Et alors ? On peut ne pas faire de bruit,_ sourit-il de ce sourire en coin malicieux, qui fait pétiller ses yeux.

Je secoue la tête en souriant, rien ne l'arrêterait.

_-Bébé, attends, ne me prends pas pour un pervers. Je te demande ça parce que j'aimerais dormir avec toi et as-tu vu la taille de son lit ?_

Il me désigne le petit matelas dans le coin de la pièce et je rougis jusqu'aux oreilles en imaginant toutes les façons possibles qui me feront briser ma promesse si je me retrouve allongée sur ce minuscule lit avec Edward.

_-D'accord, on va chez moi. _

Il attrape ses affaires en moins de quelques secondes et, après avoir réajusté son tee-shirt et enfilé ses chaussures, il me prend la main pour m'entraîner dans le couloir. Une fois sur le trottoir, il encercle mon épaule de son grand bras et je passe mon bras autour de sa taille. Je me sens tellement bien, là tout de suite, avec lui, avec tous ses projets dans ma tête. J'imagine de nouveau l'étendue des possibilités, j'essaye de me voir au quotidien avec lui et je tente de sortir de ma tête l'idée que, peut-être, ce n'est pas vrai et qu'il me dit ça juste parce qu'il a rompu avec Tanya et qu'il est mal. Je dois lui faire confiance, mais s'il me manipulait ? S'il ne quittait pas Lanaii ? Je ne veux pas croire qu'il me ment.

_-Bella ? _

_-Hum ? _

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? _

_-Rien pourquoi ? _Je regarde ce qui se passe sur le trottoir d'en face mais, au milieu de la nuit, il est évident qu'il ne se passe rien et je sens son regard en coin sur moi.

_-Bella ?_ Grogne-t-il. _Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Ne me dis pas rien, ça se voit à ta tête tu paniques ? _

_-Non, je ne panique pas. _

_- Alors quoi ? Parle-moi Bella._ Il attrape mon poignet et m'arrête au milieu du trottoir. _S'il te plaît,_ ajoute-t-il, le regard suppliant. Je cède après plusieurs secondes qu'il passe à me dévisager. L'intensité de ses yeux, la douceur de sa voix, la pression de sa paume, la douceur de son pouce qui caresse le dessus de ma main.

_-J'ai envie de te faire confiance, mais je sais pas. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu veuilles tout ça avec moi. J'ai peur que tu te moques de moi. Que tu fasses machine arrière. _

_-Bella, je te promets que je t'aime. Je te le jure, je veux être avec toi, vraiment. Et je te jure que je ferai tout pour que tu sois bien avec moi. Mais voilà, laisse-moi un peu de temps. Tu verras que je ne te mens pas. Je comprends tes angoisses, bébé, mais je te jure, je ne te ferai plus jamais ça. J'étais trop malheureux sans toi mais je l'étais encore plus de te savoir mal. _

Mes yeux se remplissent de larmes, mon cœur se serre en même temps que ses bras quand il devine dans mon regard que je ne vais pas tarder à pleurer.

_- Si tu savais à quel point ça a été dur pour moi, Edward. Même si j'ai fait face la plupart du temps, cette situation m'a beaucoup fait souffrir et je vais avoir du mal à oublier. Je veux oublier, je te le promets, je vais te laisser une chance mais ne m'en veux pas d'avoir des doutes et, voilà, j'espère que tu me prouveras que j'ai aucune raison de m'en faire. _

_-Mon ange, dans quelques temps, tu verras, je serai là avec toi, je regagnerai ta confiance. Je te prouverai que je ne te laisserai plus jamais tomber. Je regrette trop de t'avoir fait du mal pour recommencer à nouveau. Et s'il faut que je te le répète cent mille fois, je le ferai. _

_-Tu as de la patience à revendre. _

_-Non, je suis têtu et je t'aime et je lâcherai pas l'affaire._

_-C'est bel et bien fini avec Tanya ? _

_-Oui. _

_-Comment-a-t-elle réagi ?_

_-Je ne lui ai pas dit que je t'aimais et que je voulais être avec toi. Je ne pouvais pas, c'est trop tôt._

Je me tends légèrement et ça ne lui échappe pas. Il prend ma main et la serre contre son cœur.

_-Mais je lui ai dit que je ne l'aimais pas. En tout cas, pas comme le devrait un petit-ami. C'est une fille bien et elle a droit à un homme qui l'aime vraiment comme elle le mérite. Elle a mal réagi au début. Elle n'a pas compris et elle était un peu perdue. Elle pensait que ça venait d'elle, qu'elle avait fait un truc qui ne m'avait pas plu. J'ai passé plusieurs heures pour la convaincre que ça venait de moi, pas d'elle et qu'elle était super. Elle a bien compris que c'était fini, je t'assure, Bella. _

_-Et si elle va mal ? Qu'est-ce que tu feras ? _

_-Je ne sais pas Bella. Tanya sait désormais que je ne pourrais jamais lui apporter plus que mon amitié et j'essaierai de lui apporter du soutien si elle me le demande. Mais dès que j'aurais quitté le Four Seasons, je ne compte pas la revoir, si ça peut te rassurer. _

_-J'ai peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, qu'elle se fasse du mal et que tu culpabilises. _

_-Moi aussi, Bella, c'est une chose qui me fait très peur. Mais tu l'as très bien dit, Tanya a besoin d'un thérapeute, pas d'un petit-ami qui fantasme sur une autre. _

Le fait qu'on soit d'accord sur ce fait me rassure beaucoup. Edward ne me cache pas ses doutes et ses incertitudes et je suis soulagée de le voir si honnête avec moi. Je sais qu'on reparlera sûrement de tout ça plus tard mais, pour le moment je me sens soulagée d'un poids.

_-Tu me crois Bella ? Je ne ressens rien pour elle si ce n'est une profonde amitié et je ne la reverrai pas Bella, je te le promets. _

J'acquiesce et il me lâche enfin du regard. On se remet à marcher et Edward prend ma main au bout d'un long moment de silence. Je regarde nos mains jointes entre nos corps, mes minuscules doigts sont recouverts par sa grande paume et ça me fait me sentir bien. J'ai l'impression, même si je ne lui demanderai jamais, qu'il veille sur moi et me guide. Je le suivrais au bout du monde, s'il me le demandait. Pauvre de moi, je suis perdue, à lui à jamais.

J'enfonce discrètement les clés dans la serrure et on se déchausse dans l'entrée. Edward rit en voyant que je suis pieds nus dans mes converses et il me suit jusque dans ma chambre, sans faire de bruit. Je referme derrière nous et, instantanément, ma tension interne monte d'un cran. Edward, chambre, seuls, Edward… des images obscènes envahissent mon esprit et je me sens vraiment étrange.

_-La salle de bain est là, si tu as besoin,_ je chuchote en ouvrant la porte en face du lit. J'essaye de garder la tête froide en parlant de futilité mais c'est peine perdue. Il s'étire un peu avant de se pencher pour regarder par la fenêtre qui donne sur la cour de la maison voisine.

_-D'accord._ Il se redresse et j'ai l'impression qu'il fait tous ses gestes au ralenti, de façon subtilement aguicheuse. Mais en fait non, c'est juste qu'il a un sex-appeal incroyable et même quand il tire les rideaux, il est attirant.

_-Et là ?_ Demande-t-il, en désignant la porte près de lui.

-_Le dressing._

-_D'accord,_ il fait le tour de la pièce, en examinant chaque détail et je le laisse faire avec plaisir détaillant son corps de mon côté tout en essayant de me décider à savoir, si je lui saute dessus tout de suite ou si j'attends qu'il vienne.

-_Tu te plais ici, Bella ?_ Demande-t-il, en faisant traîner ses doigts sur le pied du lit.

-_Oui, j'adore cette maison, je m'y sens bien. Demain matin, tu verras la terrasse. La vue sur le pacifique est splendide. On voit Molokai d'ici, quand il fait beau. _

_-Vraiment…_ soupire-t-il, en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

_-Ca te dirait qu'on remonte là haut ? Si la météo le permet._ Je le regarde passer sa main dans ses cheveux et il me fait un grand sourire. Il est magnifique.

-_Oui, j'aimerais._

J'irais n'importe où avec lui. Inconsciemment, je me rapproche de lui et, sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, mes doigts courent sur son avant-bras. Mes yeux se plongent dans les siens et je le vois déglutir. Ses prunelles brûlent et je comprends que l'heure n'est plus à la discussion. J'ai envie de lui. Je veux lui montrer à quel point je le désire, ce qu'il éveille en moi.

Sans lui demander la permission, je m'assois à califourchon sur ses jambes. Ses mains se posent immédiatement sur ma taille et je sens la chaleur de ses paumes à travers mon tee-shirt. Je me cambre de plaisir en crochetant sa nuque tandis qu'il me rapproche un peu plus de son corps. Sa tête part légèrement en arrière et je me redresse sur mes genoux, de chaque coté de son corps. Mes mains prennent le bas de son visage en coupe et, comme si c'était la première fois que je le voyais, je détaille la perfection de sa mâchoire carrée, de ses pommettes saillantes, de ses lèvres pleines, de ses immenses cils qui encadrent ses iris verts dans lesquelles dansent les flammes du désir. Si je pouvais me fondre en elles. Je me rapproche encore pour plonger littéralement dedans et je constate en agrippant les cheveux qui retombent sur son front qu'il est parfaitement immobile. Alors, prise par une assurance jusqu'alors inconnue et le besoin de savoir qu'il m'appartient, je tire sur ses mèches afin qu'il penche sa tête en arrière pour accéder à sa bouche. Je veux lui faire l'amour pour une fois, juste une fois dans ma vie, je veux dominer cet homme. Je veux prendre les commandes et lui montrer que je ne suis plus la jeune fille qu'il a rencontrée il y a quelques années. Je veux qu'il me voie comme une femme, une vraie femme, sa femme.

Celle avec qui il peut envisager l'avenir sereinement, qui est forte, qui sait ce qu'elle veut et là tout de suite, je sais, mon seul et unique but, c'est lui.

**Pov Edward**

Bella est une bombe incendiaire et je suis littéralement en train de cramer. Jamais une femme ne m'a pris d'assaut comme ça et, putain, j'aime ça. Elle me domine complètement et moi, comme une jeune vierge effarouchée, je la laisse faire. Je suis tellement subjugué par la façon sensuelle et féroce qu'elle a de m'embrasser. Son déhancher langoureux contre mon bassin me rend douloureusement dur et ses mains qui encerclent mon cou, m'empêchant de bouger en enfonçant ses ongles dans ma nuque quand mes mains s'égarent sur ses fesses, la faisant se cambrer et gémir.

Je n'arrive même plus à bouger et sans me demander quoi que ce soit elle se redresse un peu plus. Mon nez se retrouve niché dans sa poitrine alors que ses bras passent par-dessous mes épaules pour attraper le bas de mon tee-shirt et le remonter par-dessus ma tête. Je frissonne quand ses doigts suivent ma colonne vertébrale mais je suis juste en train de me fondre dans sa poitrine pulpeuse qui me rend parfaitement, totalement, irrémédiablement fou et j'embrasse et mords son tee-shirt sans trouver le courage de lui enlever. Elle a pris les choses en main et je ne peux pas bouger, je suis pétrifié devant cette femme qui a décidé de faire de moi sa proie.

Sa main se pose sur mes pectoraux et elle y exerce une pression me faisant délicatement tomber en arrière. La seconde suivante, elle est penchée au-dessus de moi et elle lèche, mordille, aspire chaque centimètre carré de la peau de mon torse. Je me tortille et gémis. Elle m'excite terriblement avec sa langue habile et ses mains aguicheuses qui traînent sur mes épaules et mes bras mais aussi sur mes cuisses et mon entre-jambe m'arrachant, à chaque fois un cri de frustration.

_-Tu vas me tuer Bella,_ je couine alors qu'elle a une nouvelle fois passé sa main bien à plat sur ma virilité tendue comme jamais elle ne l'a été. Elle redresse son visage vers le mien et, avec un petit air sadiquement sexy, me murmure :

_-Et ce n'est que le début. _

Ma tête retombe en arrière. Je souris en prenant de profondes inspirations alors que mon corps est à nouveau le centre de l'attention de Bella qui vient apparemment d'enlever ses vêtements car je sens la peau douce et chaude de sa poitrine sur mon torse. Comment a-t-elle fait ça. Immédiatement, mes mains se posent sur ses épaules graciles et je suis le contour de ses bras, avant de plonger dans le creux de ses reins et de remonter le long de son échine.

Avec une lenteur et une sensualité incroyable, Bella caresse mon corps de ses lèvres avec une infinie douceur. Jamais une femme ne m'a touché ainsi, jamais une fille ne m'a fait ressentir autant de plaisir juste en effleurant mon torse. Elle fait ça, comme si c'était la dernière fois. La dernière fois qu'elle me touche, qu'elle me voit, qu'elle me sent. J'ai l'impression qu'elle est en train de s'imprégner de tout mon être. Son prénom entier quitte mes lèvres dans un râle de plaisir quand elle frotte sa poitrine contre ma virilité en feu alors qu'elle embrasse mon ventre en pétrissant mes hanches.

-_Bella_… ma voix se perd quelque part au-dessus de moi et mon pantalon descend le long de mes cuisses. Mon boxer le suivant dans sa chute.

-_Bella_… Son souffle remonte le long de mes jambes et le bout de sa langue effleure mon membre.

-_Han !_ Je frissonne de partout.

-_Remonte_, soupire-t-elle en poussant mon torse vers le haut. Je m'exécute. Je me retrouve en travers du lit et, après un rapide coup d'œil autour de moi, je vois l'étendue des possibles sur cette grande surface moelleuse avec cette femme qui est, pour l'heure, debout face à moi, entièrement nue, et totalement magnifique. Ma Bella, mon ange, la créature la plus merveilleuse que Dieu ait créée.

Elle passe le long du lit et je la suis du regard. Elle non plus ne me lâche pas des yeux et je crois bien que je rougis tellement elle m'intimide. Elle est si sure d'elle, si belle, si surprenante. Avec une grâce indéfinissable, elle se penche et attrape quelque chose sous son lit. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais peu importe, je ne peux pas lâcher son regard hypnotique.

-_As-tu envie de moi Edward ? _Susurre-t-elle, en s'agenouillant sur le bord du lit.

-_Oh putain, oui Bella, oui._ Elle sourit devant mon air pressé et probablement torturé. Avec une lenteur et une douceur incroyable, elle se remet à marquer mon corps comme sien. Alors les mots sortent d'eux-mêmes.

-_Je suis à toi Bella, je suis à toi. _

Elle sourit de plus belle, et moi, je rougis encore. Je me sens fébrile sous ses mains assurées, fragile devant sa beauté insoutenable. Elle a allumé un incendie en moi et elle s'amuse par d'habiles caresses sur mon ventre. Ses dents qui tirent sur la chair de mes tétons et sa féminité brûlante qui m'offre une friction m'emmènent au bord de l'évanouissement.

-_Bella _!

-_Chut… Edward… chut _… Sa langue court sur ma clavicule et je la supplie.

-_Mon ange … je t'en prie… _

Je ne sais même plus où la caresser tellement mes mains sont partout sur elle et ma bouche qui dévore ses lèvres chaque fois qu'elles sont suffisamment proches. Je voudrais la retourner d'un coup de rein, la prendre sauvagement et abréger cette torture en me délivrant mais elle semble parfaitement maîtriser ce qu'elle fait et, à chaque fois, elle trouve le moyen de me retenir de bouger en réveillant une nouvelle partie sensible de mon anatomie, si bien que j'ai l'impression que l'intégralité de mon corps s'est transformée en zone érogène.

-_Bella… tu me rends fou… j'ai besoin de toi. _

Elle se redresse sur mon corps et elle me domine complètement. Je brûle sous son regard de braise qui ne semble jamais rassasié de moi.

_-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Bella ? Dis-moi ce que tu veux. _

_-Te montrer combien je tiens à toi. Laisse-moi essayer Edward, juste une fois. _Ses doigts parcourent une nouvelle fois la peau de mon torse et son beau visage me fascine complètement.

_-D'accord Bella, prends ton temps. _

Je me perds dans sa contemplation et mon corps la réclame de plus en plus mais je ne bouge presque pas. Tant pis si je dois la désirer jusqu'à ce que ce mort s'en suive. Elle se penche pour attraper la petite boite qu'elle avait déposée sur le matelas et je la vois, du coin de l'œil, sortir un préservatif. Elle le glisse sur ma longueur avec une extrême concentration et une grande douceur. Elle me caresse de longues minutes pour arriver à ses fins avec délicatesse. La voir nue, assise sur moi, tenant dans ses mains ma virilité gorgée de plaisir pour elle est un tableau magnifique et quand elle commence à me caresser plus énergiquement, j'étouffe mes gémissements et mes mains se crispent sur ses cuisses et mes abdos se contractent par spasmes délicieux. Elle ne se défait pas de son sourire et je crois presque qu'elle se moque de me voir si faible sous sa main experte mais je ne dis rien, profitant juste de son besoin de me dominer. Appréciant le fait de pouvoir me donner entièrement à elle, sans rien attendre en retour.

Mes yeux ne l'ont toujours pas lâchée et quand elle se penche pour prendre mes lèvres, je n'arrive pas à les fermer. Mais elle me présente à son entrée et s'enfonce délicatement sur moi, me faisant gémir et fermer les yeux pour de bon, juste pour ressentir la sensation de son corps inondé et brulant qui entoure lentement le mien.

Je vais me noyer sous la sensation, je happe de l'air mais ça ne fait pas grand-chose. Elle est en train de me faire l'amour avec une sensualité incroyable et je suis complètement en train de perdre les pédales. Elle me fait entrer et sortir de son corps avec une ondulation de reins extraordinaire et, chaque fois, elle me comprime comme pour me dire que, ça, c'est à elle et j'ai envie de lui crier que Oui ! Oui ! Tout ça, c'est à toi ! Mais j'ai pas le droit de crier, alors je mords la taie d'oreiller et j'enfonce mes doigts dans la peau des cuisses de mon bébé.

**Pov Bella**

Je regarde son visage merveilleux, perdu dans le plaisir que je lui procure et sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, j'accélère le rythme de mes hanches. Il n'arrête pas de couiner et de gémir et j'ai l'impression qu'il est complètement à ma merci, alors j'en profite. J'en profite pour accélérer encore l'allure et le faire rentrer encore plus profondément en moi, juste en me cambrant d'avantage. Le plaisir est immédiat pour lui comme pour moi et je perds un peu le rythme tellement je sens que je vais exploser dans quelques secondes. Tout mon corps se crispe. Je ne peux pas venir sans lui. Mais c'est trop tard, mon bassin bouge de lui-même et dans mon intérieur, une minuscule zone est stimulée par sa dureté et je plaque ma main sur ma bouche pour étouffer mon cri de délivrance tandis que mon corps se tord délicieusement sous l'assaut des vagues de plaisir qu'Edward m'envoie, sans le vouloir, au plus profond de moi.

Quand j'ouvre les yeux, il a l'air d'un ange, ses yeux sont remplis de douceur, d'amour et je crois même qu'une larme va s'échapper de son œil, tellement ses yeux sont brillants.

-_Mon Edward… mon bel Edward. _

_-Oui bébé ? _Je retombe sur son torse et il m'enveloppe de ses bras.

-_Je t'aime. _

_-Je t'aime aussi Bella, plus que tout. Merci de m'avoir fait ça. _

_-Fait quoi ? _

_-De m'avoir donné autant de plaisir déjà mais, surtout, de m'avoir montré ce que ça fait d'être désiré et adoré. _

_-De rien, moi, j'ai compris une chose. _

_-Quoi ? _

_- Que je ne veux plus jamais, au grand jamais, que tu me laisses. _

_- Oui Bella, je ne te laisserais plus jamais. _

_-Jure-le. _

_-Je te le jure, Bella, je te le jure. Mais toi aussi, jure-moi de me jamais me laisser. _

_-Je te le jure, Edward. _

Ses doigts se remettent à arpenter mon dos tandis que nos corps se dessoudent doucement. Au bout d'un long moment, il me fait gentiment rouler sur le côté, pour quitter le lit.

-_Je vais prendre une petite douche bébé, je reviens_. Il embrasse mon épaule et je soupire de contentement, en voyant ses merveilleuses fesses s'éloigner. J'aurais bien envoyé un sifflement appréciateur mais je n'en ai pas la force. J'entends l'eau couler pendant un petit moment mais Morphée m'a kidnappé bien avant qu'Edward ait fini.

Quand je me réveille au petit matin, la lumière m'aveugle alors je garde les paupières closes et j'apprécie la sensation. La chaleur de son corps nu contre le mien, la douceur de ses mains autour de moi, le confort du creux de son bras et l'odeur de sa peau qui m'enveloppe.

Il soupire, me caresse un peu, murmure qu'il m'aime et se rendort.

Je souris, je suis heureuse, juste comblée de l'avoir retrouvé.

EPILOGUE

POV Edward :

Un mois, c'est le temps qu'il m'a fallu pour honorer la durée de mon préavis au Four Seasons. Ça, c'est le jour où j'ai enfin quitté ce boulot de merde.

Un mois, c'est le temps qu'il m'a fallut pour passer les entretiens d'embauche à l'Institut National d'Océanographie d'Hawaii. Mais avec le piston de mon père et toutes ses connaissances je n'ai pas eu à beaucoup batailler, surtout que j'avais déjà refusé le poste par deux fois. Ça, c'est le jour où j'ai enfin fait ce que je voulais.

Un mois, c'est le temps qu'il a fallu pour que je fasse la cour à Isabella Swan. Dans les règles de l'art, en l'emmenant au ciné, au restaurant et sur le haut de ce putain de volcan. Pas d'orage cette fois-ci mais on a fait comme si et on s'est chauffés dans la grotte. Elle portait de la dentelle bleue… Ça, c'est le jour où j'ai décidé que je la comblerais.

Un mois, c'est le temps qu'il m'a fallu pour quitter Lanaii, mettre au point une nouvelle organisation pour le dispensaire, pour les chevaux et, désormais, Bella et moi sommes de corvée tous les week-ends mais qu'importe. Ça, c'est le jour où elle a fait officiellement partie de la famille, avec le bon et le mauvais.

Une vie, c'est le temps qu'il me faut pour être avec celle que j'aime. Ça, c'est le jour où elle m'a trouvé, ma perle rare.

**Bonus**

**Le jour où leur vie a ressemblé ça.**

**Bella**

Je regarde l'île de Molokai au loin les yeux légèrement plissés parce que le reflet du soleil sur le Pacifique me brûle la rétine. Je soupire et tente tant bien que mal de réajuster le coussin dans mon dos mais en vain, je suis épuisée, j'ai mal partout et je me sens juste trop mal pour bouger. J'essaie de focaliser mon attention sur les îles au loin mais tout me ramène à son départ et je le hais pour ça. Je suis au soleil et pourtant j'ai froid dans tout le corps.

_-Edward putain Edward je t'en prie reviens !_

Je jure haut et fort, me moquant royalement des nouveaux voisins. Les minutes passent et la douleur revient sans cesse, de plus en plus forte. Après encore de longues minutes je suis à bout et une larme déborde sur ma joue et là je le sais, il faut que je me lève, je ne dois absolument pas rester comme ça. Armée de tout mon courage, je prends trois inspirations pour me calmer. Dans un effort surhumain, j'agrippe les accoudoirs et me propulse en avant. Ça m'arrache une vive douleur mais je suis presque debout. Je me traîne jusqu'à l'intérieur et par chance mon portable est bien en évidence sur la table. J'envoie rapidement l'appel mais comme depuis plusieurs heures les sonneries se multiplient, sans réponse. Je bascule une fois de plus sur la boite vocale et le téléphone est à deux doigts de passer par-dessus la balustrade de la terrasse. Je recommence, j'envoie encore un nouvel appel, j'ai trop mal, faut qu'il réponde, je vais mourir sans ça.

_-Bonjour vous êtes sur le répondeur d'Edward Cullen merci de laisser un message._

_-Putain d'enfoiré de Cullen de Merde je te jure que si dans dix minutes ton cul n'est pas dans le salon j'appelle les urgences ! MERDE !_

Je laisse tomber le téléphone sur la table, à bout de souffle, une nouvelle contraction arrive et je m'accroche au plateau de verre. La douleur me transperce, je serre les dents pour ne pas hurler, mon cœur s'emballe et une coulée de sueur froide fait frissonner mon corps. Pendant de longues secondes je cesse de respirer et me concentre pour ne pas pousser alors que j'en crève d'envie. Je dois rester debout, c'est tout ce qui compte.

Une fois la contraction passée, je reprends le téléphone et j'appelle la seule personne susceptible de m'aider, Esmée. Ma petite maman décroche rapidement.

_-Maison Cullen Bonjour ?_

_-Esmée c'est Bella._

_-Bella ? Chérie ça va ?_ J'entends la panique dans sa voix qui doit-être simplement l'écho de la mienne.

_-Non, je panique complètement, j'ai perdu les eaux il y a plus d'une heure maintenant et mon imbécile de mari ne répond pas à mes appels._

_-Oh mon dieu ma puce et tes contractions ?_

_-Toutes les cinq minutes peut-être moins, je n'arrive pas vraiment à compter._

_-Carlisle ! Bella va accoucher ! _Le cri de ma belle mère me déchire le tympan et j'éloigne une seconde le combiné de mon oreille.

_-Esmée ? Je fais quoi ? Ce n'est pas le moment de faire l'annonce là !_

_-Pardon, pardon, alors déjà pour commencer tu prends une grande inspiration et tu te détends._

_-Je ne fais que ça depuis une heure !_ Crie-je à bout de nerf. Un raffut du diable me parvient dans le combiné ainsi qu'un hoquet de stupeur.

_-C'était quoi ça Esmée ?_

_-Rien ma puce, rien !_ Carlisle vient d'entrer et il a raté la marche.

_-Aussi empoté que son fils !_ M'exaspère-je. C'était stupide d'appeler Esmée.

_-Bella, ma puce écoute moi ! Tu vas te poser deux minutes, tu vas appeler le 911 et tu leur demandes une ambulance ok ? Carlisle appelle l'aéroport pour trouver un avion, on arrive et je charge Emmet de joindre Edward et sinon j'enverrai Alec le chercher d'accord ?_

_-D'accord ! Mais Esmée si vous arrivez à le joindre, dites-lui bien que s'il n'est pas là avant que son fils voit le jour, je le tue !_

_-Je transmets Bella, je transmets, raccroche le téléphone et appelle les urgences ok ?_

_-D'accord._

_-A tout à l'heure ma puce on arrive._

Je raccroche rapidement tandis qu'une nouvelle contraction monte, elle explose avant même que j'ai pu composer les trois chiffres me déchirant les organes de l'intérieur. Putain ? Mais pourquoi ça fait si mal ! La tension redescend aussi vite qu'elle est montée et je peux reprendre mon souffle pour appeler.

**Edward**

_-Attache ça Edward !_ Jasper me lance la corde et j'amarre tranquillement tandis qu'il manœuvre délicatement le bateau. Je me sens juste satisfait de notre sortie, on a marqué trois nouvelles tortues luth et j'aurai adoré que Bella les voit. On se congratule un petit moment et on boit une bière sur le pont arrière, on l'a bien mérité.

_-Edward ? Edward ?_ Une voix essoufflée et paniquée me hèle depuis la capitainerie. Mon petit frère détale comme un lapin sur le ponton et tout mon sang quitte mon corps. Il me faut qu'une seconde pour comprendre.

_-Bella !_ Crie-je en sentant mon cœur faire un triple salto dans ma cage thoracique.

Je saute sur mes pieds puis sur le pont.

_-Alec qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

_-Bella est à l'hôpital, elle va accoucher !_

Je cours moi aussi désormais, mais dans le sens inverse, je comprends rien mais je cours, Bella va accoucher. Ma femme va mettre au monde notre fils. Mon bébé va naître. J'arrache pratiquement la poignée de ma voiture et je constate effaré qu'elle est verrouillée. Alec est derrière moi et m'envoie un flot d'informations que je ne saisis pas tandis que je palpe mes poches. Pas de clés, pas de portable, pas de portefeuille !

_-Putain ! Mes affaires sont dans le bateau !_

_-Tiens prends ma caisse !_ Crie Alec en agitant ses clés sous mon nez, je te rejoins là bas. Il me claque l'épaule et crie:

_-Fonce ! Elle va te tuer !_

Je ne demande pas mon reste et je saute dans son tacot, les mains tremblantes, son antiquité rouillée démarre dans un grondement qui réveillerait un mort. Je ne sais même pas comment je fais pour me rendre jusqu'aux urgences de la maternité mais quand je rentre dans le service en courant je suis en sueur, j'ai des palpitations et je suis presque inconscient.

_-Madame, ma femme a dû être admise pour accoucher, Isabella Cullen, elle est ici ?_

_-Oui monsieur, elle est déjà en salle de travail, je vais appeler une infirmière elle va vous accompagner. Vous patientez ?_

_-Oui, oui faites vite._ Je regarde la petite brune s'affairer et je passe les quelques minutes suivantes à ronger mes ongles, à taper sur le comptoir, à racler mes chaussures sur le carrelage jusqu'à ce qu'une femme en blouse rose vienne vers moi.

_-Monsieur Cullen ?_

_-Oui c'est moi oui ! Il est né ? Dites moi il est né ?_

_-Non, mais ça ne devrait pas tarder, vous me suivez ?_ J'emboîte le pas à l'infirmière et lui demande précipitamment :

_-Comment va-t-elle ? Vous avez fait la péridurale ? Ça se passe bien ?_

_-Tout va très bien monsieur, ça suit son cours. Tenez, enfilez ça, lavez vous les mains._

Je passe la blouse et je lave mes mains comme elle me l'a indiqué, elle patiente gentiment dans l'encadrement de la porte puis m'escorte jusqu'à un grand couloir.

_-Haaaaa !_ Tout mon corps se tend quand j'entends le cri de rage de Bella, bien avant de la voir je sais qu'elle souffre et je déteste ça.

_-Ok, c'est bien Bella ! Allez-y soufflez, soufflez, bloquez et poussez !_

_-Haaaaaa !_

Je n'ose rentrer dans la pièce, je suis tétanisé.

_-Soufflez Bella soufflez ! Voilà c'est bien. _

_-Rentrez Monsieur,_ l'infirmière me fait sursauter. Elle me pousse dans la pièce. Le visage de Bella écarlate et en sueur se tourne vers moi et ses yeux noirs de haine me transpercent.

_-Toi !_ Hurle-t-elle. _Attends que j'aie fini et je te tue !_

_-Je suis là chérie, arrête de hurler !_ Dis-je en approchant rapidement et en tentant de me composer un visage serein même si je suis à deux doigts de tomber dans les pommes.

_-Concentrez-vous Isabella, la prochaine vous poussez de toutes vos forces._

_-Je suis fatiguée docteur j'en peux plus !_

Je prends sa main et l'encourage.

-Mon ange, sois forte.

_-Oh va te faire foutre !_ Crie-t-elle en serrant les dents.

_-Ok Bella, inspirez, soufflez, inspirez, et … poussez !_

J'attrape sa main et elle la serre de toutes ses forces.

_-Encore encore encore ! Poussez Bella !_

_-Haaaaaa !_

_-Voilà, la tête est passée Bella, respirez, la prochaine c'est la bonne ok ?_

_-T'es super mon ange !_ Dis-je en embrassant son front. Elle m'offre un pauvre sourire et sa tête vient se poser contre la mienne.

_-Respirez Bella, allez courage c'est la dernière. Inspirez, soufflez, inspirez, et poussez !_

La voix du médecin résonne dans ma tête tandis que tout se floute autour de moi, il n'y a plus que cette minuscule petite tête chevelue qu'on approche de nous.

_-Oh mon dieu,_ la voix pleine de larmes de ma femme m'enveloppe et je suis juste l'homme le plus heureux de la planète. Bella pleure de joie et je n'arrive pas à enlever mes yeux de ce petit être tout rouge et tout minuscule.

_-C'est un beau petit garçon que voilà !_ La petite chose s'agite et je renifle comme un perdu pour reprendre de l'air. Mon fils ! C'est mon fils ! Je regarde la moitié de Bella et moi et tout est parfait. Son petit nez écrasé, ses petites joues rouges, ses minuscules petites lèvres adorables et même ses doigts touts fripés.

_-Monsieur ? Vous voulez couper le cordon ? _

_-Heu … non, non faites-le ! _Mes mains tremblent trop pour faire quoi que ce soit et j'ai juste d'autres projets dans l'immédiat. J'embrasse Bella à pleine bouche avant de la remercier.

_-Merci mon ange, merci, il est magnifique._

Elle pleure à chaudes larmes maintenant et tend les bras pour le prendre et ses premiers cris se font entendre et mon corps semble ne plus me porter. Je regarde mon minuscule petit garçon être gentiment déposé dans les bras de ma femme et je prends seulement conscience que je pleure moi aussi.

_-Edward, mon amour regarde-le !_ Dit-elle en le serrant contre elle.

_-Il est parfait mon ange, parfait._

_-Alors comment va s'appeler ce petit garçon ?_ La sage femme couve Bella du regard et moi aussi je m'interroge, comme on n'a pas réussi à se mettre d'accord, c'est une excellente question.

_-Alors mon ange ?_ Dis-je quand Bella regarde notre fils avec adoration.

_-Nahuel_ chuchote-t-elle doucement et mon sourire s'élargit, c'est le prénom que je voulais mais elle n'était pas d'accord. Il te ressemble Edward regarde le ses petits yeux c'est les tiens.

_-Il est magnifique Bella mais tu es sure, Nahuel ?_

_-Certaine, c'est le prénom qu'il lui faut._

_-Merci mon ange._ Souris-je en embrassant sa joue puis en caressant du bout des doigts la petite joue de notre bébé.

_-Monsieur ? Vous voulez venir lui faire les soins pendant que madame se repose un peu._

_-Je le nettoie et je te le ramène ok ?_

_-Embrasse-moi, _sourit ma femme et je ne me fais pas prier. Ses lèvres sont froides mais douces, elles accompagnent les miennes à la perfection.

_-Je t'aime Bella._

_-Hum… moi aussi, allez va t'occuper de lui, je crève d'envie de dormir._

_-Dors mon ange, je m'occupe de lui._

_-Je sais._

Je prends notre fils délicatement et je vais pour suivre l'infirmière mais Bella me hèle avant que j'ai pu la rejoindre.

_-Hé Edward ?_

_-Oui ?_

_-Tu vas le payer le coup du portable._

_-Il a une semaine d'avance ! _dis-je pour ma défense.

_-Et tu as failli être en retard !_

_-Excuse-moi ?_ Je tente quand même mais je sais que ça va me coûter cher.

**Edward **

Je me réveille en sursaut avec une sensation étrange. Je me retourne et l'effroi me saisit, la place à coté de moi est froide et vide.

_-Bella ?_

Un petit rire familier me parvient et la porte de la chambre s'ouvre à la volée, une petite tempête brune arrive sur moi en courant et me percute de plein fouet.

_-Papa ! Lève-toi _! crie-t-elle dans mes oreilles en palpant de ses petites mains ma figure.

_-Kaili ma puce ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

_-On va voir le bébé papa faut que tu te lèves._

_-Bisous d'abord mademoiselle_. Ma petite tempête m'offre un baiser et s'agrippe à mon cou quand je me redresse. Je constate avec étonnement qu'elle est déjà lavée et habillée.

_-Toc toc ! Bonjour bonjour !_

_-Salut maman,_ souris-je en devinant Esmée dans l'encadrement de la porte.

_-Bien dormi ?_

_-Non, je déteste quand Bella n'est pas là, comment ça va ma princesse ?_ Je tends les bras vers ma mère en me levant Kaili s'agrippe à ma taille et je prends Malia contre moi en embrassant son front.

_-Lé où môman ?_

_-A l'hôpital Princesse avec Nahuel ton petit frère. On va aller la voir, papa prend une douche, mange un petit peu et on va la voir ok ?_ Elle ne répond rien, se contente d'hocher la tête avant de la nicher dans mon cou.

_-Merci maman pour les filles. _

_-Je t'en prie ce n'est rien, je me suis dis que j'allais te laisser dormir, profiter de tes dernières nuits de tranquillité._

_-Trop sympa ! Hé merci pour le petit dèj aussi !_ Ris-je en voyant la table de la terrasse bien garnie.

Carlisle lit son journal devant un café et Kaili lui saute dessus sans aucun ménagement.

_-Salut fiston, félicitations, encore !_

_-Hum merci ! Profites-en, pour moi c'est la dernière fois ! La prochaine fois c'est Alec ou Alice, moi j'ai ma dose !_ Malia me laisse à peine m'asseoir et je suis obligé de me contorsionner pour attraper un pancake.

_-Papa ? Moi j'ai mis tous les jouets dans la chambre de Nahuel !_

_-C'est super gentil Kaili. Hé ma puce, viens me voir là deux secondes !_ Ma petite tempête trottine jusqu'à moi et je détaille sa tenue. Je ne crois pas l'avoir déjà vue dans ce pantalon blanc avec cette petite tunique turquoise_. C'est nouveau ?_

_-Oui ! C'est un cadeau de tata Alice. C'est joli !_ Elle tourne sur elle-même à la vitesse de l'éclair si bien que je n'ai pas trop le temps de détailler mais oui c'est joli.

_-T'es la plus belle ma puce._ _Mais pourquoi tati t'a fait un cadeau ? Ce n'est pas ton anniversaire il me semble._

_-Mais non ! C'est pour la rentrée ! Elle a dit qu'une fille, elle doit commencer l'année avec des beaux habits touts neufs !_

_-Mais la rentrée c'est dans un mois, alors pourquoi tu les portes ?_

_-Pour pas qu'ils aient l'air trop neuf, c'est nul de mettre des habits touts neufs pour la rentrée._

_-Ouais d'accord, je ne suis pas très bien ton raisonnement mais j'imagine que tatie Alice sait ce qu'elle fait. Et tu lui as dit merci j'espère ?_

_-Bah oui hein !_

_-Bien sûr c'est évident._

_-Hum ! hum !_ Malia me fait signe de la poser et je la remets par terre après avoir encore couvert son front de bisous. Elle file d'un pas pas très assuré jusqu'au canapé et revient vers moi armée d'un lapin en peluche violet que je ne connais pas non plus.

_-A moi !_ Dit-elle toute fière en me le collant sous le nez.

_-Ça aussi c'est tatie Alice qui te l'a acheté_ _? _Malia secoue la tête avec véhémence en me tendant de nouveau ses bras. Je vide ma tasse de café d'une traite avant de la reprendre sur mes genoux.

_-Il est chouette souris-je en caressant les grandes oreilles du lapin. Tu l'as appelé comment ?_

_-Tong !_ Rit-elle.

_-Tong ? Pourquoi Tong, Princesse ?_

_-Tong !_ Rit-elle encore en désignant les pieds de son grand père et je constate effaré que Carlisle est en tong.

_-Papa ? Tu portes des tongs maintenant ?_

_-Je suis à la retraite, je mets ce que je veux !_ Répond t-il du tac au tac sans même lever la tête de son journal.

_-On n'arrête pas le progrès._ Souris-je en reportant mon attention sur le lapin dénommé Tong, tout en continuant de manger mon pancakes.

_-Tong ? Ça pue des pieds Tong !_ Je renifle les pattes du lapin et ma petite princesse éclate de rire en le ramenant contre elle d'un geste protecteur.

Je me goinfre plus que je ne mange et je ne pense pas donner un très bon exemple à ma fille mais j'ai besoin de voir Bella et plus vite on sera parti, plus vite je pourrai la voir.

_-Papa ? Je vais prendre une douche, tu peux surveiller Malia ?_

_-Oui, sans problème._

_-Malia, princesse tu vas avec Carlisle, je vais vite à la douche et après on va voir maman._

Mon petit chat se laisse glisser de mes genoux et fonce faire la sangsue sur son grand-père et à voir le sourire qu'il a, ça n'a vraiment pas l'air de lui déplaire. Je suis un peu inquiet avec elle pour les jours à venir, avec l'arrivée du bébé. J'attends que son attention soit complètement sur autre chose pour quitter la pièce. Esmée est en train de ranger la cuisine et je l'arrête immédiatement.

_-Maman ! Laisse ça je t'en prie, je le ferai tout à l'heure !_

_-T'en fais pas chéri c'est rien et j'ai une excellente assistante !_ Kaili aide ma mère à ranger la vaisselle et je lui souris fier d'elle.

_-T'es adorable ma puce, c'est bien d'aider ! _Elle sourit tout aussi fière d'elle. _Merci maman, c'est super gentil !_

_-Oui allez vas te laver ! J'ai envie de voir mon petit fils !_

Je m'éloigne sans demander mon reste mais elle me rappelle avant que je n'ai mis un pied dans ma chambre.

_-Et rase-toi par pitié !_

_-Pas question ! Bella aime trop mon look de bad boy !_

Je l'entends soupirer d'exaspération et Kaili dit en riant :

_-Moi j'aime bien quand papa pique._

_-Tiens ! Écoute ça m'man! La vérité sort de la bouche des enfants ! Merci ma puce !_

Elle éclate de rire depuis la cuisine et je m'enferme dans la salle de bain pour une douche éclair.

**Bella**

Mon petit garçon dort paisiblement sur ma poitrine quand mes deux petits colibris rentrent dans ma chambre. Mes deux petites filles semblent à la fois heureuses et intimidées. Surtout Kaili ce qui m'étonne car généralement elle est très dégourdie. Je crois qu'en faite elle est émue.

_-Venez les filles !_ Dis-je en leur tendant la main et pour une fois c'est Malia qui atteint le but en premier. Edward se tient debout derrière elles et il a un sourire à faire fondre la banquise.

_-Salut !_ Dit-il avec amusement et ce que je lis dans ses yeux me fait complètement craquer. Il est heureux. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de le contempler plus que ça car Kaili est toute proche et Malia voudrait bien voir d'avantage le petit frère dont tout le monde lui parle.

_-Les filles, je vous présente Nahuel._

Mes deux petits colibris semblent complètement fascinées. Edward attrape Malia par la taille et la décolle du sol pour la poser sur le bord du lit.

_-Comment tu vas mon ange ?_ Demande mon mari et caressant mes cheveux avant de m'embrasser puis de délicatement effleurer la joue de son fils.

_-Je vais bien, et lui aussi. Comment ça s'est passé avec les filles ? Ta mère s'en est sortie ?_

_-Oui, elles ont été adorables apparemment ma sœur les a gâtées mais tu leur as manqué. Et toi ta nuit ?_

_-Bien, très bien, il est en pleine forme. Et il en est déjà à son troisième biberon c'est un Cullen, c'est certain._

_-Parlant de Cullen, ils sont tous dans le couloir._

_-Bah ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ?_

_-Ils nous laissent un peu d'intimité, en famille,_ rougit Edward et j'éclate de rire.

_-De l'intimité ? Depuis quand font-ils ça ?_ Edward ricane en haussant les épaules. Il jette un regard distrait à nos trois enfants et un sourire parfaitement niais prend place sur son visage. Il caresse de manière inconsciente les boucles dans la nuque de Malia et couve du regard Nahuel tandis que Kaili s'agrippe à sa jambe.

_-T'es heureux_ dis-je simplement et il murmure du bout des lèvres un je t'aime qui m'émeut aux larmes.

Je soupire de bien être en laissant ma tête partir en arrière dans l'oreiller, je prends un peu de recul pour contempler ce tableau sublime. Puis rapidement la réalité me rattrape.

_-Fais les entrer avant que ta sœur n'attaque les plinthes !_

Il attrape Malia dans ses bras et va ouvrir la porte. Dans les six secondes qui suivent c'est chaos total autour de nous. Des ballons, des peluches, des fleurs, les baisers pleuvent, les félicitations résonnent dans toute la pièce et je ne sais plus où donner de la tête. Il n'y a que Nahuel qui ne semble pas dérangé par tout ce raz-de-marée d'amour et il continue de dormir bien calé contre moi.

Je suis presque soulagée de voir l'infirmière débarquer pour ses soins et que tout le monde déguerpisse. Dans trois jours, je le ramènerai à la maison, ils auront bien le temps de le voir.

Il n'y a qu'Edward et les filles qui restent à traîner dans la maternité et en début d'après-midi, il installe Malia dans le lit près de moi. Elle s'endort rapidement serrant ma main comme une perdue. Je caresse sa tête un long moment, me délectant de la vision de mon magnifique mari littéralement vautré dans le fauteuil berçant notre petit dernier contre lui avec ce stupide sourire niais adorable toujours scotché sur son visage. Kaili dessine sur la petite table prés de la fenêtre et de loin je distingue une forme colorée qui ressemble à un cheval, elle est déjà piquée, comme toute la famille.

_-Kaili ? Tu me montreras quand tu auras fini?_

Elle fait oui de la tête sans même me jeter un regard, trop absorbée par sa réalisation.

Mon portable vibre sur la table de chevet et je l'attrape difficilement car Malia est carrément allongée sur moi maintenant et je ne veux pas la réveiller. Une image d'Hailie devant l'aéroport d'Honolulu m'arrache un grand sourire et Edward ne le manque pas.

_-La blonde est là dans combien de temps ?_

_-Trente minutes ? Peut-être moins ! C'est toi qui l'as prévenue ?_

_-Tu m'aurais tué si je ne l'avais pas fait!_

_-Tu étais trop heureux de lui annoncer la nouvelle ?_

_-Peut-être, j'ai appelé ta mère aussi, elle sera là à la fin de la semaine et tes copines de fac passeront en début de soirée. Toute la rédac du journal t'envoie ses félicitations._

_-Merci,_ souris-je aux anges d'avoir un mari aussi attentionné.

_-Tu devrais profiter de ce petit moment de calme sourit-il. Je suis sûr que l'autre cinglée a dévalisé tout L.A pour lui depuis six mois._

_-Elle n'est pas cinglée arrête!_

_-C'est vrai excuse-moi, elle est juste différente du reste de l'humanité !_

_-Et si tu venais un peu par là au lieu de médire à propos de ma meilleure amie ? _

_-Allez petit loup, tu vas dans ton petit berceau, maman a envie de faire des bisous à papa !_

_-Lui ça sera petit loup si j'ai bien compris ?_

_-Il n'a qu'un jour, ça a le temps de changer._

_-Tu as appelé Kaili ma puce le premier jour et ça n'a jamais changé ! Malia ça a toujours été princesse !_

_-Alors ça sera sûrement petit loup, tu as raison mon ange._

Avant même que je n'ai pu ajouter quoi que ce soit les lèvres d'Edward sont verrouillées sur les miennes et j'ai du mal à contenir mon gémissement de plaisir.

_-Beurk !_ Couine Kaili en nous dévisageant.

_-Hep ? Regarde ton dessin toi !_ Ordonne Edward avec amusement. Et Kaili se tourne brusquement sur sa chaise, les lèvres d'Edward rattaquent de nouveau les miennes et la petite tempête brune comme aime l'appeler Edward couine de nouveau.

_-Mais vous faites des bruits !_

_-Bouche tes oreilles ! _Grogne son père contre mes lèvres.

_-Mais je ne peux pas dessiner si je mets mes mains sur mes oreilles ! _

_-Dessine avec tes pieds alors !_

Kaili rit et reprend son dessin. Mais impossible d'avoir une seconde d'intimité car c'est Malia qui se réveille et se frotte à moi.

_-Hey bonjour princesse,_ souris-je en regardant ses petits yeux ensommeillés. Elle attrape la main de son père et la met sur ses yeux.

_-Trop de lumière ma princesse ?_ Ricane-t-il en enlevant sa main, penchant son visage au-dessus d'elle pour le couvrir de baiser. Il en profite pour me peloter discrètement au passage. Je me tortille car je sens que son pouce s'égare sur mon sein quand sa main est gentiment posée sur ma taille.

_-Arrête !_ Couine-je en lui pinçant le bras.

_-Vivement qu'on soit à Lanaii_ dit-il en se relevant. Bon je vais voir si miss LSD n'a pas braqué une infirmière.

_-Ma puce ? Tu viens avec moi ?_

_-On va où ?_ Répond Kaili agacée d'être dérangée en plein milieu de sa production artistique.

_-Chercher tatie Hailie._

Je regarde les boucles brunes de ma fille voltiger autour de sa tête alors qu'elle rejoint son père près de la porte qu'il referme doucement derrière lui après m'avoir lancé un nouveau sourire stupide. J'aime cet homme à en crever !

**Edward**

Je regarde mes trois bébés avec amusement, Kaili tient miraculeusement Nahuel et Mailia se tortille agacée tandis qu'Esmée lui intime de ne pas bouger. Toute la famille est réunie dans le salon de la maison de mes parents et malgré qu'il y ait beaucoup de monde autour de nous je n'ai d'yeux que pour mes trois anges. La main de Bella traîne dans le bas de mon dos sous mon tee-shirt et j'essaie de prendre sur moi pour ignorer ses attouchements. Je n'ai pas fait l'amour à ma femme depuis un mois et je dois encore attendre la fin de ce stupide dîner pour en profiter. Carlisle arrive enfin à faire sa satanée photo et fier comme un paon de ses petits enfants, il la montre à tout le monde. Hailie lui arrache pratiquement l'appareil des mains et s'empare de la carte mémoire pour la fourrer dans son iPad et lui piquer ses images. Je crois qu'on va encore avoir droit à un poster de nos enfants.

_-Bella ? Edward ? Souriez ?_ Et voilà maintenant c'est nous les victimes de son flash. Bella sourit une microseconde, le temps de la pose et récupère Nahuel aussitôt, Kaili est dégourdie mais encor petite pour le tenir comme il faut et souvent distraite. C'est un trait de famille des femmes de cette maison. Je me demande d'ailleurs laquelle est la plus folle ? Est-ce Esmée qui explique à Kaili comment on réalise des bons cheesecakes ?

_-M'man ? Elle a que six ans ! Laisse la tranquille !_

Ou alors c'est Alice, qui fait sauter Malia sur ses genoux en faisant des grandes grimaces, Rosalie qui ne quitte pas son petit garçon des yeux, malgré le fait qu'il soit avec son père, bon, j'admets que si je devais confier mes enfants à Emmet, peut-être que moi aussi je garderai un œil sur eux. Ou alors c'est Hailie ? Ouais, ça doit définitivement être elle la plus cinglée, car les petits bruits d'animaux qui s'échappent de sa bouche pour tenter de faire rire Nahuel sont complètement ridicules et elle n'en a même pas conscience.

_-Il est trop choux Bella, regarde comme il est mignon…._ Bella acquiesce en silence, continuant de le regarder avec adoration. Carlisle enchaine les photos, Alec à peloter sa copine, et Pablo à l'air particulièrement absorbé par son iPhone, j'imagine qu'il veut garder le contact avec son travail. Hailie a raison, il ne décroche jamais.

_-Je vais aller le coucher_, dit Bella à son amie et tel un gentleman qui n'aurait rien à se faire pardonner je lui propose de le faire en lui tendant ma coupe de champagne.

_-Tiens mon ange, bois-ça, je m'occupe du demi-beaugoss._ On fait un échange bébé-alcool pendant qu'Hailie s'insurge :

-_Hé il n'est pas demi-beaugoss !_ Crie-elle.

_-Bien sur que si !_ Je pose un baiser sur sa petite joue ronde. _Il n'est que la moitié de moi !_

_-T'es vraiment un…_ elle me fait ses yeux noirs de colère.

_-Un quoi ?_

_-Rien, laisse tomber, y a trop d'enfants ici._

_-Bella ? J'aime quand ta copine est censurée !_

_-Si seulement ça pouvait arriver plus souvent !_ Murmure Pablo en levant subitement la tête de son téléphone.

_-Hé non mais ça va vous deux ? Attends qu'on soit entre adultes bande d'enfoi'…_

_-Hailie !_ Hurle Bella et sa meilleure amie ferme la bouche avant qu'elle soit submergée par le flot d'insultes qui menace de s'écouler de sa grande gueule.

Je quitte le salon après que tout le monde ait refilé ses microbes à mon fils et je grimpe rapidement les escaliers, je le change à la vitesse de l'éclair et l'allonge dans le petit lit de bébé installé dans l'ancienne chambre d'Alice qui ne désemplit pas depuis cinq ans. La mienne et celle de mon frère sont désormais utilisées par mes filles quand on vient en week-end.

Mon petit loup chouine un petit moment et je reste près de la porte attendant qu'il se calme, une fois que ses pleurs se sont transformés en gémissements je me sens un peu plus serein. Je déteste entendre mes enfants pleurer, ça me retourne le ventre à chaque fois.

_-Il s'est endormi ?_ Chuchote ma femme depuis le bas de l'escalier, Malia étroitement serrée dans ses bras. Je hoche la tête et mets mon index sur ma bouche pour faire comprendre à ma petite princesse de ne pas faire de bruit. Je descends pour aider Bella, bien sûr Malia ne veut pas lâcher sa mère j'abdique et pose un baiser sur son nez.

_-Bonne nuit princesse._ Elle se frotte les yeux et repousse ma joue.

_-Elle est cramée_, souffle Bella et je la regarde grimper les escaliers. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle a accouché il y a une semaine. Elle déborde d'énergie alors que le bébé nous réveille toutes les trois heures, que les filles font la java à sept heures le matin et que notre famille ne nous laisse aucun répit. Entre Esmée, Hailie, Alice, qui sont toujours avec nous c'est un peu comme si notre maison à Honolulu avait été prise d'assaut par un escadron de mères poules déjantées.

Je regagne le salon, Kaili est dans les bras de son oncle et il l'a fait voler au-dessus de lui. J'aimerai bien qu'elle lui vomisse dessus mais ma tempête brune est une vraie casse-cou que rien n'arrête.

_-Alec ? Si elle te vomi dessus, viens pas te plaindre !_ Mon frère repose ma fille dans la seconde, comme si elle lui avait réellement gerber dessus. Ma tempête brune saute sur mes genoux d'un seul coup.

_-C'est pas des petits enfants qu'on a ce sont de vrais singes !_ Rit Carlisle impressionné par l'agilité de Kaili. Et tout le monde rit alors qu'elle fait le pitre, imitant le chimpanzé. Moi-même, je ris parce que ma fille est un vrai clown, mais j'ai hâte que ce dîner se termine et même si j'essaie de le cacher, je suis vraiment irrité.

_-Bah alors Cullen ? T'as un problème ?_ Se moque Hailie en fourrant son coude dans mes côtes et je grogne vraiment sur elle, au moment où Bella redescend.

_-Et La Tronche ? Ton homme est vraiment grognon aujourd'hui tu ne veux pas le coucher lui aussi._

_-Laisse-le tranquille Cruche, il a eu une dure journée à cause de vous !_

_-C'est plus comme avant,_ lance Hailie dépitée_, avant je pouvais te taquiner pendant des heures, maintenant tu laisses tomber trop vite, est-ce que c'est parce que tu vas bientôt avoir quarante ans que tu n'es plus aussi combatif ?_

_-Pablo ? Je peux ?_

_-Fais-toi plaisir !_ Répond le grand brun.

Sans attendre, j'attrape le bras de sa femme habilement alors qu'elle se débat, j'arrive à poser ma main sur le dessus de sa tête en coinçant sa nuque dans le creux de mon bras.

_-Non, non, non Edward, je t'en prie, je t'en prie, j'ai passé une plombes à faire ça._

Avant même qu'elle n'ait pu en dire d'avantage j'ai ruiné sa coiffure avec mes grands doigts. Et elle est folle de rage.

_-Pablo dis quelque chose !_ Crie-elle. Et il la regarde complètement blasé.

_-Tu le cherches depuis trois jours, il a été bien plus patient que d'habitude._

_-D'accord très bien, je ne peux pas compter sur toi, bien, Cullen, demain 7h00 sur la plage, huit kilomètres ?_

_-Cruche, il est hors de question qu'Edward aille où que ce soit demain matin à 7h00._

_-Pourquoi ?_

C'est dans ces moments-là que je comprends pourquoi ma femme l'appelle toujours Cruche.

_-Parce que c'est probablement le seul jour avant très longtemps où on va pouvoir dormir alors, il n'est absolument pas question que qui que ce soit se lève à 7h00 demain matin, et c'est valable aussi pour toi mademoiselle je veux embêter tout le monde dès que je suis levée !_ Kaili rit quand Bella lui taquine les côtes et elle lui saute dessus, j'évite de justesse un coup de tête.

_-Désolé Hailie, tu vas devoir trouver autre chose._ J'éclate de rire parce qu'elle m'ignore complètement, se contentant de se recoiffer du bout de ses doigts.

_-Bon et si on passait à table ?_

_-Alléluia Maman ! Dis-moi ce qu'il faut faire !_ M'écrie-je en déposant Kaili au sol.

_-Prends-en de la graine,_ dit Rosalie en frappant Emmet.

_-Tata ? T'as besoin d'aide._

_-Non merci mon grand ça va._

_-Tiens tu vois !_ Soupire-t-il en se réinstallant dans le fond du canapé et Rosalie grogne d'exaspération en se levant pour me rejoindre. On attrape les couverts sur l'îlot de la cuisine tandis qu'Esmée met une dernière touche d'assaisonnement à ses plats. Finalement tout le monde l'aide et le dîner est très agréable, bien que trop long.

Deux heures plus tard, je dépose mon petit loup dans un coin de la chambre de mon cottage. Comme pour les filles, je sais que je vais mettre des semaines avant de pouvoir l'éloigner de moi la nuit. C'est plus fort que moi, je balise trop. Mais ce n'est pas le moment de faire une crise d'angoisse. Je remonte le drap sur lui et je referme la moustiquaire autour de son berceau. Je l'observe quelques minutes encore. Jusqu'à ce que des petites paumes chaudes passent sur mon ventre, sous mon tee-shirt.

_-Edward, il va bien,_ chuchote Bella et ses minuscules doigts se faufilent sous ma ceinture.

_-Madame Cullen ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?_ Dis-je tout bas en sentant l'excitation gagner mon corps.

_-Ne fais pas ta prude, tu sais très bien ce que je fais_. Sourit-t-elle en laissant traîner sa langue dans le creux de mon cou, juste sous mon oreille.

Je déglutis bruyamment. Et j'ajoute taquin :

_-Non, je ne vois pas du tout où tu veux en venir._

Elle pouffe entre mes omoplates. Je suis le pire obsédé qui soit, elle le sait et elle a parfaitement conscience de l'effet qu'elle me fait. Même après toutes ces années, ses trois grossesses et toutes nos engueulades, elle me fait toujours le même effet. Il est très simple, elle m'effleure et je suis dur comme la pierre. Je tire le paravent et je baisse un peu le ventilateur. Les pales se mettent à tourner au ralenti au-dessus de nos têtes.

_-Viens_, susurre-t-elle en me tirant par un des cordons de mon short. Je la suis comme un bon chien soumis. Elle me pousse sur le lit et je rebondis sur le matelas en me laissant tomber en arrière. Je croise mes bras derrière ma tête, mes pieds touchant le sol. J'admire le spectacle, ma femme est debout entre mes jambes et défait doucement le nœud qui retient sa robe dans sa nuque. Je ne me redresse même pas pour l'aider, elle aime contrôler et je sais qu'elle prend plaisir à voir mon désir. Alors je la laisse faire la belle, savourant le spectacle qu'elle aime me donner.

Ses doigts trouvent une prise sur le tissu au niveau de ses hanches et elle tire le vêtement vers le bas, quand sa poitrine est passée, le vêtement touche le sol et elle est là, sublimée par la dentelle blanche de cet ensemble oh combien sexy que je lui ai offert il y a quelques mois. Tout le sang de mon corps pulse dans mon entrejambe tellement elle est magnifique, mon cerveau n'est probablement plus irrigué correctement parce que mes mains font n'importe quoi sur elle quand elle grimpe sur moi. Je palpe tout ce qui passe à portée de mes doigts, ses fesses, ses hanches, son dos. Je quitte son corps seulement pour faire sauter mon tee-shirt et ses lèvres couvrent mon torse de baisers humides.

_-Bella… Merde Bella…_ ses seins frottent mon short et je vais exploser ! Elle ne laissera bien sûr pas ça arriver et mes vêtements quittent mes hanches. Elle se retrouve entre mes cuisses et ses cheveux me chatouillent, son souffle m'excite et sa langue. Doux Jésus sa langue ! Elle va et vient sur moi, traçant chaque contour, suivant chaque veine, recouvrant, humectant chaque centimètre carré. Méticuleusement elle fait monter mon plaisir, comme un chirurgien de la fellation, elle n'a pas besoin de me prendre au fond de sa gorge comme une sauvage, elle sait exactement où sont les boutons et à quelle fréquence et avec quelle intensité il faut appuyer dessus.

_-Bébé ! Tu vas me faire jouir !_ Dis-je les dents serrées essayant de camoufler mes gémissements dans ma main qui couvre ma bouche. Avec les années, on a apprit à faire ça sans bruit. Et même si je ne gueule pas comme un malade qu'elle me fait voir les étoiles, je sais qu'elle le sent, dans chacune de mes respirations hachées, dans chacun de mes spasmes musculaires et quand je suis à la limite d'exploser, elle relâche la pression et me délaisse.

_-Hé ? Bébé ! Reviens ici !_ Murmure-je alors que j'ai envie de hurler au supplice.

_-Tu l'as mérité !_ miaule-t-elle. En grimpant sur mes cuisses.

_-Quoi ? Non ! C'est cruel !_

_-Tu avais juste à répondre au téléphone,_ minaude-t-elle en embrassant mon front et mon nez.

_-T'es dure avec moi !_ La tension redescendent vite, car c'est à mon tour de la faire devenir folle, je pense qu'elle veut jouer, mais je ne pense pas en être capable, je veux du sexe bordel !

Je la retourne d'un coup et elle étouffe un cri de surprise dans mon épaule.

_-Chut… chut… tu vas réveiller le petit, chérie._ Dis-je tout bas en passant mon index sur ses lèvres. Sa langue vient immédiatement à la rencontre de ma phalange et l'attire dans son antre.

_-Oh punaise, c'est la chose la plus sexy qui puisse exister !_ Sussure-je sans pouvoir me retenir. Son regard de braise me fait fondre et ma langue vient rejoindre la sienne et mon doigt aussi. Je le retire ne sachant pas ce qu'il fait là exactement et je le laisse courir sur sa mâchoire, son cou et dans la vallée de ses seins. Sa respiration s'affole et ses mains agrippent mes cheveux pour pencher ma tête et approfondir encore notre baiser.

_-Hum… Edward ! Je t'aime tellement _! Dit-elle en se frottant contre moi et j'ai toutes les peines du monde à lui dire en retour. Mes gestes sont précipités, parasités et n'arrivent pas à effectuer de manière cohérente des mouvements alors parler là tout de suite ce n'est même pas la peine. Je suis trop concentré à contrôler mes mains qui veulent palper ses seins, mais ils sont trop douloureux pour le moment. Je sens chaque courbe de son corps moulée aux miennes, j'ai ses cheveux dans la tronche et sa chaleur qui me rend tout moite, le paradis en somme. Il me manque juste de la voir prendre son pied.

_-Est-ce que tu as envie chérie ?_ Demande-je contre ses lèvres en pressant mon sexe contre le tissu de sa petite culotte. Éloignant et rapprochant ses hanches à l'aide de ma paume calée dans ses reins.

_-Terriblement Edward, mais c'est trop tôt._

Je m'en doutais bien, mais le plus étrange là dedans c'est qu'elle continue de pousser ses hanches vers moi.

_-Tu veux qu'on essaye quand même ? _

_-Non, ça va me faire mal, je suis désolée._

_-Hé non bébé, pas de désolé… enfin,_ _tant qu'on peut faire d'autres choses_, m'empresse-je d'ajouter. Sa langue vient lécher ma lèvre inférieure et une vraie bouffée de chaleur m'envahit. Je sais exactement à quoi elle pense et je suis carrément partant pour la satisfaire. Je me redresse vivement et j'éteins la lampe de chevet, je me laisse ensuite tomber à genoux au bord du lit, entre ses cuisses. J'agrippe sa taille et la tire vers moi, je cale sa cuisse droite sur mon épaule et parsème son bas-ventre de baisers. Je viens immédiatement la taquiner avec la pointe de mon nez, juste sur le tissu, juste pour qu'elle brûle. Ça fonctionne ses doigts arrachent pratiquement mes cheveux maintenant. Et je pourrai la torturer pendant des heures, mais je ne suis pas sadique comme elle. Et à la vérité ça fait tellement longtemps que je ne l'ai pas senti jouir que je ne fais pas durer le suspens. Doucement, je lui retire sa culotte et je pose une myriade de baisers sur elle, sur son petit bouton sensible juste avant de l'aspirer entre mes lèvres provoquant cambrement et autre souffle de jurons.

Je tiens sa hanche d'une main et un sein dans l'autre, je le pince pas, je le presse pas, je le caresse seulement, et je butine, butine, butine, jusqu'à ce qu'elle perde son souffle, son contrôle, sa tête et que tous ses muscles se tendent dans de violents soubresauts, m'offrant le plus puissant des plaisirs. Et ce que ça fait en moi me fait parfaitement décoller et je sais que je vais jouir dès qu'elle posera ses lèvres sur moi. Et comme d'habitude, elle n'est pas encore redescendue de son orgasme qu'elle m'a intimé de me relever, elle me retourne comme une catcheuse, mon dos se retrouve plaqué sur le matelas, elle est à quatre pattes au dessus de moi et elle me pompe comme une furie. Je retiens mon plaisir environ six secondes ce qui est un record pour moi dans ces moments là et je me déverse sur mon ventre en me tordant dans tous les sens. Me sentant comme le roi du monde.

Je reste longtemps, les bras en croix, étalé sur le lit, couvert de sueur et le cœur battant à tout rompre. Me disant que ma vie est vraiment fabuleuse. Bella est blottie dans le creux de mon épaule, elle caresse mes pectoraux distraitement et voilà, ma vie c'est ça !

Fin


End file.
